Tras la lente
by Miruru
Summary: Desde joven, Francis ha perseguido la fotografía, buscando conseguir su sueño. Sin embargo, sin trabajo decente, se aferrará a un recuerdo del pasado y éste le llevará a un mundo extraño y de vicio en el que todos envidian al diamante de la compañía.
1. Capítulo 01

**Tras la lente - Capítulo 01**

La pasión por una afición puede mover a las personas lejos. Algo que empezaba como un simple divertimiento, como una manera de pasar el rato, podía tomar tanta fuerza que al final una persona deseaba dedicar su vida a hacer aquello. Así le había pasado a Francis Bonnefoy, natural de Lyon. Cuando era apenas un adolescente, aquel hombre le enseñó la maravilla de la fotografía y quedó cautivado por ésta. Por lo tanto, no era de extrañar que acabara pidiendo que le compraran una cámara para su decimosexto cumpleaños y que cogiera prestados de la biblioteca los libros que tenían sobre la materia.

Años después, decidió proyectar su vida laboral hacia ese ámbito y se puso a estudiar fotografía en un prestigioso estudio que se suponía que iba a abrirle mil puertas. El curso costaba un ojo de la cara y sus padres, cada vez que le tenían que matricular, lo criticaban sin piedad hasta extenuar a su hijo. Por suerte, no dejó que todo aquello le echara atrás y se graduó, con mención honorífica por su brillante trabajo final de carrera.

Todo el mundo decía que sus fotografías sabían captar el espíritu de lo que mostraban. No sabía si lo lograba, pero lo que sí que tenía claro era que le ponía el corazón a cada toma. Sin embargo, la pasión no garantizaba que una vez acabados los estudios fueras a tener trabajo y así le ocurrió a Francis. Para cumplir su sueño se había trasladado a París y vivía en un apartamento diminuto en el cual cada día estaba más estrecho. Por suerte, el apartamento había sido construido hacía poco, porque si fuera oscuro y viejo, seguramente ya hubiese huido a su casa en Lyon, llorando. Sus padres insistían en que regresara a su hogar, pero él presumía de su terquedad y la esgrimía como bandera.

Ahora que se había independizado, que estaba fuera de su casa y del ambiente que en ella se respiraba, Francis no quería regresar con el rabo entre las piernas sólo porque no había encontrado trabajo de lo suyo. Así pues, en su afán por conseguir dinero con el que pagar el alquiler y las facturas, pasó una larga temporada en la que fue saltando de trabajo temporal en trabajo temporal. La situación económica mundial no ayudaba a encontrar algo serio y empezó a pensar que se pasaría toda su vida de esa manera.

Entonces, un día, mientras había estado reorganizando el piso, Francis dio con algo que creía haber perdido años atrás, en la mudanza. Entre aquellas cajas salió una vieja revista con el nombre "Homointerés" en letras azules angulosas. Si tuviera que explicarle a alguien qué era aquella revista, seguramente pondría un claro ejemplo. Todo el mundo conocía la revista para hombres heterosexuales Playboy. En ella había desde reportajes de coches, a fotos de mujeres sin ropa. Bien, pues "Homointerés" podría decirse que se asimilaba. La gran diferencia radicaba en que toda la información que había en ella era puramente sexual y su contenido extremadamente explícito. Por si el nombre no lo dejaba lo suficientemente claro, había que añadir su temática homosexual.

El magazine se había convertido en una guía durante su adolescencia, durante la cual había estado escondido en el profundo armario. Se encerraba en su habitación, después de haber gastado su paga semanal en la librería, y se echaba en la cama con las dos revistas. Primero ojeaba la Playboy, perdiéndose en las fotografías e ignorando los reportajes que nada tenían que ver con temas picantes. Una vez había terminado, tragaba saliva y recogía Homointerés. Siempre tenía que tomar fuerzas, porque sabía que aquello iba a terminar con un problemilla entre sus piernas que tendría que aliviar. Tampoco es que fuera un gran suplicio.

Gracias a aquellas dos revistas, Francis había pasado por la etapa dura del descubrimiento de su sexualidad y había determinado, con acierto, que le gustaban tanto los hombres como las mujeres. Así pues, con el pináculo de su adolescencia entre sus manos, el rubio sintió nostalgia y se sentó en el sofá a ojear la revista, cuyo contenido ni tan siquiera recordaba a estas alturas. Aún habiendo pasado tantos años, cuando terminó, se encontraba excitado, así que fue inevitable un pequeño "homenaje" para calmar los ánimos. Cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la revista, se encontró con la dirección postal y de correo de la misma y ahí fue cuando empezó el caprichoso azar.

No supo por qué lo hizo, simplemente pensó que podía enviar un currículum por si buscaban fotógrafo. Abrirse hueco en el mundillo no era sencillo y cualquier experiencia previa sumaba puntos. En realidad era como una broma, como aquel que echa la lotería por si le toca, pero que está convencido de que no ocurrirá. No obstante, el azar es caprichoso y, una mañana, mientras se preparaba para ir a repartir panfletos por las calles, recibió una llamada. Se trataba del departamento de Recursos Humanos de Homointerés y le comunicaban que había sido seleccionado para una prueba. Le dieron una dirección y le pidieron que se presentara puntualmente en tres días, a las doce.

Si el sueño de cualquier homosexual podía llegar a ser el de poder fotografiar a hombres en paños menores, ser fotógrafo de aquella revista debía de ser el sueño del sueño. Sólo con pisar las oficinas, Francis supo que ese sitio era algo así como el Paraíso. Había gente que iba y venía, preparando los sets donde se realizarían las fotografías. Ni tan siquiera contaba con un estudio grande, todo eran habitaciones separadas y protegidas, en las que los diferentes modelos disfrutaban de toda la intimidad que podían tener mientras eran fotografiados. Cada profesional traía su propia cámara y sólo le proporcionarían material en caso de que el suyo se rompiera y no le diera tiempo a arreglarlo.

Elisabeth Héderváry, una hermosa mujer con melena larga castaña y ojos verdes, se encargaba de dirigir el Departamento de Recursos Humanos y, además, coordinaba las relaciones publicitarias con otras empresas. Vestía un elegante traje chaqueta gris oscuro y un par de mechones, ondulados, descansaban sobre sus hombros. Le llamó la atención un broche pequeño, disimulado, que llevaba en el costado derecho de la cabeza, con un par de florecitas en metal. Ella fue la encargada de darle un tour a la oficina y de presentarle a algunas personas.

Durante el paseo, no había sido nada fuera de lo normal para ella el ver a hombres vestidos con batines, que iban y venían, o algunos que simplemente iban con un slip tan ajustado que no dejaban demasiado a la imaginación. No era lo único que le chocó en su primera visita a las dependencias de la revista; también tenían una sala llena de cajas, a rebosar de diferentes tipos de productos. Había juguetes sexuales, lubricantes, lencería fina, corsés... La explicación de la mujer fue:

— Las empresas nos regalan sus productos con tal de que los enseñemos en nuestras fotografías y les dediquemos una referencia en el pie de página. Muchas de estas cosas ni se han utilizado, así que se amontonan aquí por si a alguien le apetece llevarse algo a casa. Al principio es la novedad, así que, aunque da vergüenza, no se puede resistir la tentación a coger cuatro cosa —apuntó ella risueña—. Sin embargo, cuando llevas ya más de seis meses, no es que haya demasiada variedad, así que todo lo puedes tener perfectamente en casa. A veces sólo sirve para renovar el cajón.

Le pareció chocante, aunque sumamente atractiva, la frivolidad con la que esa mujer podía hablar de temas sexuales. Francis no era consciente del lugar en el que se había metido. Una de las reglas que más pronto le enseñaron fue: El fotógrafo nunca debe enseñar la cara del modelo. Para mantener la privacidad de los mismos y evitar que no pudieran salir a la calle, Homointerés aseguraba a los modelos que nunca mostrarían sus rostros al completo y que sus datos serían confidenciales y se protegerían según la política de privacidad y protección de datos en vigor.

Para la prueba, le asignaron un modelo, al cual no conocía de nada, y le indicaron en qué sala tendría lugar la sesión fotográfica. El decorado era el de una casa rústica, de madera, el cual contaba con un alto nivel de detalle y realismo. Tuvo tiempo para establecer el trípode, ajustar la cámara y empezar a colocar los paneles de luz. El modelo llegaba tarde, pero aún así pensó que quizás era normal. Entonces pasó algo que no olvidaría en mucho tiempo; cuando llegó el tipo, rubio con media melena, ojos grises y tez angelical, se quitó el batín de seda negro y descubrió su cuerpo, el cual no contaba con ninguna otra pieza de ropa. Por si aquello no fuera poco, el miembro del hombre se encontraba erecto.

El cuerpo de Francis no estaba preparado para algo así y le tomó un par de segundos reaccionar, los suficientes para que el modelo le observara como si fuese un demente que había huido de algún centro mental. Las manos le sudaban y temblaban. Además, tenía la garganta seca. Aún bajo ese estrés, el fotógrafo se esforzó en hacer su trabajo lo mejor posible. No supo ni cómo demonios habían salido las mismas, pero una hora después le dijo que ya estaban. El modelo le pidió intimidad para adecentarse y Francis no comprendió hasta una semana después que eso significaba que lo primero que trataría sería esa erección que había entre sus piernas.

En casa necesitó estar un buen rato bajo la ducha, desfogándose a ratos, solo al recordar lo que había vivido, hasta que su cuerpo liberó toda esa tensión sexual que había retenido. Seguro que no conseguiría el puesto y casi mejor, porque no sabía si estaba preparado para trabajar en esas condiciones. No obstante, tres días después, le llamaron para ofrecerle un contrato que sólo un loco hubiera rechazado. Trabajaba ocho horas al día, entre posibles sesiones de fotografías y edición de las mismas, cobraba un salario digno que le permitía llegar holgado a fin de mes y tendría vacaciones remuneradas. Por lo tanto, dejó atrás el pudor y el antiguo trabajo temporal y aceptó. Pero, de nuevo, Francis no era consciente de lo que suponía trabajar como el fotógrafo de una revista homosexual para mayores de dieciocho y así de explícita.

A ratos se planteaba seriamente si no había empezado a trabajar para una empresa que se dedicaba a hacer películas pornográficas, lo juraba. No fue extraño a partir de entonces encontrarse con que día sí, día también, veía la erección de algún hombre atractivo y le veía posar de manera provocativa. Pero no sólo eso; según el día, tenía que verles jugar con algún producto sexual: consolador, anillo vibrador, bolas chinas, lubricantes y un largo etcétera que haría explotar la mente de sus conservadores padres.

Los primeros días fueron horribles, incapaz de mantenerse frío por completo y aún menos con el espectáculo que en sus morros se desarrollaba. No se trataba únicamente de hacer fotografía a hombres atractivos desnudos, no, además éstos necesitaban irse tocando para mantener dicha erección y, según el día, tenían que posar con aquellos juguetes que las compañías les mandaban. Ver a un tío, apoyado contra una pared no era lo mismo si ese hombre estaba esposado y, además, tenía en el interior de su recto inseridas bolas chinas, las cuales sobresalían y caían entre sus piernas. Para nada.

No obstante, tal y como Elizabeth le había dicho, fue algo a lo que se fue acostumbrando cuando llevaba dos meses, después de acabar con dolor de muñeca de los muchos homenajes nocturnos después del trabajo. Se aprovisionó con todos los juguetitos y lubricantes que le llamaron la atención y, después de eso, sólo pasaba por aquella sala para ver si habían traído algo nuevo, con lo que renovar su extensa colección. Ahora centraba más su atención en las poses de los modelos, en la facilidad con la que entendían lo que les pedía y en cómo, sin decirles nada, sabían mostrar su ángulo más sensual. Seguramente aquello debía de ser parecido a lo que le pasaba a los ginecólogos, que después de ver tantas partes privadas femeninas, ya no se alteraba la primera vez.

El rubio se indignaba a ratos, ya que los modelos con los que trabajaban no eran muy naturales. Todos posaban, a veces de maneras tan incómodas que Francis tenía que decirles que se detuvieran, porque le daba vergüenza ajena el pensar que una foto en esa postura fuera a llegar a una revista. Sus fotografías habían sido bien valoradas en la página web y se había convertido en uno de los preferidos de los lectores, que incluso le mandaban alguna carta para felicitarle por su trabajo. No era famoso, claro que no, pero le satisfacía saber que alguien, en algún rincón del mundo, admiraba su trabajo y no lo usaba simplemente como material para masturbarse (que eso, en sí, ya significaba bastante).

Dejó el material fotográfico en su casillero, asegurado perfectamente con un candado de cuatro dedos de anchura, y se retiró a tomar un café en la sala común que la empresa había habilitado para sus empleados. Contaba con tres grandes máquinas que servían tés, chocolates y café sin tener que insertar ni una sola moneda. Además, había un fregadero, un microondas, una nevera grande donde había almacenadas cajas de leche y alimentos de otras personas, y un cubo de basura que le llegaba por la cintura. En el centro de la sala, amplia, se encontraban dos pares de mesas, rodeadas por sillas de plástico, en las cuales los empleados se sentaban para tomar su almuerzo. Sin embargo, a esas horas, el lugar estaba vacío a excepción de un asiento, que se encontraba ocupado por un hombre de cabello negro, corto, lacio y ojos del mismo color, los cuales estaban rasgados con un característico toque asiático que se notaba cuando hablaba.

Kiku Honda era un veterano de la revista que prácticamente trabajaba en ella desde la fundación. Declarado fan del contenido y del arte que en ellas mostraban, se había mudado de Tokio a París sin dudarlo ni un solo segundo y dedicó su vida a conseguir las mejores tomas de los cuerpos masculinos que le presentaban.

¿Cómo un profesional entregado como él terminó hablando con Francis? Había una respuesta sencilla a eso: el francés era atractivo. Dos días después de haber empezado, Kiku Honda se había aproximado a él y le había examinado de arriba abajo. Después de ese momento tan tenso en el que se sintió verdaderamente incómodo, sus labios se abrieron y empezaron a hablar en un francés con un marcadísimo acento japonés. En ocasiones se le hacía hasta complicado entenderle, lo cual le puso aún más nervioso.

— ¿Eres uno de los nuevos modelos? —le había preguntado aquel día—. Hay otra sala más cómoda para vosotros, aquí todo el mundo viene a comer y pasar el rato, así que suele haber bastante ruido.

Le costó dos intentos hacer que entendiera que no era ningún modelo y que, aunque no lo creyera, se dedicaba a la fotografía, como él. Por un momento empezó a temer que ese hombre le pidiera hacer el mismo trabajo que le había hecho hacer a los que posaban para él. Les admiraba, él no creía ser capaz de algo parecido. Sólo de pensar que alguien pudiera mirarle, desnudo, expuesto de esa manera y le fotografiara, le ponía nervioso. No es que fuera realmente muy pudoroso, pero la parte de que le hicieran fotos sí que le echaba atrás; más que nada porque después estas serían observadas por los ojos lujuriosos de los lectores de la revista. Una vez que el malentendido había quedado atrás, descubrió que el nipón era un tipo curioso y que le agradaba su compañía. Aunque su apariencia seria y formal echara atrás en un inicio, Kiku Honda era un pervertido. No había que malinterpretar sus palabras, era uno de esos pervertidos que le hacían sentir menos pervertido a él.

Le había explicado sus primeros días cómo una de las veces pasó tanta vergüenza que, del estrés, se le reventó una vena de la nariz y le empezó a salir sangre. Al escuchar sus anécdotas, similares a las propias, Francis se tranquilizó al darse cuenta de que su incomodidad en el trabajo no denotaba que aquel puesto no estaba hecho para él. Gracias a Honda, Bonnefoy poco a poco fue adaptándose al ritmo de vida en la revista y volviéndose más inmune a ver hombres desnudos delante de él. No negaría que, de vez en cuando, se calentaba un poco y que luego, en casa, al recordarlo, le daba rienda suelta a la imaginación, pero no se podía comparar con la desesperación con la que deambulaba por su casa en los inicios.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo te ha ido con el modelo nuevo que te han asignado? Corre el rumor de que tiene un cuerpo escultural y que se convertirá en la nueva joya de la corona de la revista.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó Francis arqueando una ceja, al lado de la máquina de café, esperando a que ésta le sirviera la bebida—. No tengo la misma experiencia que tú, o que otras personas, pero sinceramente no creo que ese chaval sea el mejor. Sus poses son muy artificiales y tengo que estar corrigiéndole a cada rato para que intente comportarse con naturalidad. Parece que muchos no entienden que si dejaran de pensar en las cámaras y actuaran como si estuvieran solos, seguro que las fotos saldrían mucho mejor.

— No creo que pudiera hacer algo así —respondió Kiku pasando página del periódico extendido sobre la mesa. Acto seguido llevó la mano derecha al asa de su taza y la levantó—. Supongo que para ellos tampoco debe de ser fácil.

— Supongo que no... —murmuró Francis yendo a sentarse a la mesa, con cuidado de no agarrar demasiado su vaso para no quemarse—. De todas maneras, creo que el chico al que me hicieron fotografiar para las pruebas era mejor.

— Ya, pero ese estaba muy descontento con la empresa porque no le llamaban tanto como le hubiera gustado. Los celos, Francis. Los celos son muy traicioneros en este empleo. Además, todos le tienen envidia. El resto de los modelos no pueden competir contra él, menos aún ahora que ha regresado a París —dijo con una sutil sonrisa, misteriosa, la cual captó la atención de su interlocutor.

— ¿Él? ¿De quién estamos hablando? —preguntó el rubio. Echó el azúcar al café y lo fue removiendo, dejando que se disolviese y endulzara todo el líquido.

— ¿Acaso nunca has escuchado el nombre de Antonio? —le preguntó, aún del mismo modo. Cuando vio que el francés negaba con la cabeza, se encogió de hombros y volvió a estar serio, formal—. Antonio es el modelo estrella de la compañía. Sus fotos se pagan muy bien. Cuando digo muy bien, me refiero a MUY bien. Para que te hagas a la idea, por una sesión de fotos cobra tu sueldo. Al mes puede llegar a hacer dos o tres. Incluso más, dependiendo de la temporada. El verano es cuando más faena hay, ya lo presenciarás, así que es cuando más dinero recauda. Las empresas saben el buen trabajo que hace y luchan porque promocione sus juguetitos.

— Nunca hubiese imaginado que entre los modelos también hubieran categorías. Y si está cobrando el doble que yo por cada sesión fotográfica que le hacen, quizás debería empezar a plantearme eso de desnudarme delante de una cámara.

— Bueno, no todos cobran lo mismo. No te sé decir exactamente cuántos años lleva, pero está claro que no es un novato. Nunca he tenido la oportunidad de fotografiarle, porque es muy receloso con el trabajo que realiza y siempre busca la perfección, pero he oído que hubo un año en el que cambió de fotógrafo cinco veces y en el que casi abandonó la compañía por completo. Además, despidieron a otro modelo por su culpa. No me preguntes por los detalles escabrosos, no los sé.

Se hizo un silencio de algunos segundos, en los que ambos aprovecharon para tomar el café que tenían entre las manos y pensar un poco acerca del tema del que estaban hablando. Le hubiese gustado poderle contar con todo lujo de detalles aquella pelea constante con fotógrafos y con su compañero modelo, pero, en aquel entonces, Kiku se encontraba haciendo trabajos temporales para otras revistas y poco tiempo pasaba en las instalaciones. De repente, Francis murmuró por lo bajo, llamando la atención del nipón.

— No sé si admirarle o empezar a pensar que tiene muchos humos para tratarse de un simple modelo desnudo para revista erótica —dijo de repente—. Más le vale ser atractivo de veras. Aún será uno de esos que se creen que son lo mejor y después son unos cardos borriqueros.

— Ya sabes que, a pesar de mis perversiones, tengo un carácter muy conservador y cuando tengo que admitir el sex-appeal de una persona, soy muy reticente. Sin embargo, creo que ese hombre desborda algo. No puedo confirmarlo, porque sólo lo he visto de lejos y no he hablado con él, pero... Bueno —carraspeó, avergonzado por lo directo que iba a ser con eso—. Creo que le pagan bien por un motivo.

El tema acerca del modelo estrella de la compañía murió en ese punto y empezaron a divagar entre modelos de cámaras, lentes y otros nuevos utensilios para la fotografía que cada día aparecían en el mercado. Aunque tenía dinero, Francis no pensaba tirar su dinero sin más. Si gastaba, prefería aportar una cantidad ligeramente más elevada para poder comprara algo en condiciones. Nada de marcas baratas, de procedencia dudosa. Sólo utilizaría las mejores marcas y los materiales óptimos. Siempre por lo alto, aunque tuviera que esperar meses hasta ahorrar lo suficiente para poderlo comprar. No había que olvidar que tenía un alquiler y facturas que pagar.

El suertudo de Honda se había comprado lo más nuevo del mercado y presumía, dejando de lado la modestia japonesa, de lo bueno que le había salido el equipo. Francis renegó, envidioso, y le suplicó que se lo dejara ver, así que pronto dejaron las tazas ahora limpias en la fregadera y enfilaron hacia la sala donde guardaban todos esos materiales. En uno de los pasillos, Francis y Kiku cotilleaban la nueva cámara del japonés, probando las características haciendo fotos a una papelera que había frente a ellos. Al rato, el ruido de voces distrajo al de cabellos de color ébano, aunque Bonnefoy continuó concentrado en intentar configurar el obturador.

— Mira, es ése —susurró Kiku. Como vio que no le hacía caso, le pegó un suave codazo—. Te digo que es ése.

— ¿Ése quién? —preguntó Francis mirando sus ojos negros, confundido por ese repentino cambio de tema.

— Antonio, el modelo del que te he estado hablando antes. Aunque al otro no le había visto nunca.

Al final del pasillo, no tan lejos de donde ellos estaban, se alzaban dos figuras. Él sólo podía ver en ese momento a una, alta, fornida, de espalda ancha, que vestía con una camisa y unos pantalones negros de traje, que se mantenían en su sitio gracias a un cinturón de hebilla plateada. Los pies estaban cubiertos por unos mocasines negros que relucían, de lo limpios que estaban. Nunca había sido demasiado fan de esos hombres tan fornidos y musculados que a él le hacían sentirse como una chiquilla, así que en ese momento no estaba en absoluto impresionado.

— No digo que no esté bien construido, sé apreciar un buen cuerpo, pero me sorprende que un tipo tan grande sea tan famoso.

— ¿Eh? —el japonés desvió la mirada y se encontró con que el desconocido tapaba a Antonio—. Te equivocas, el modelo es el que abraza a ese hombre tan grande.

Cuando sus ojos azules les divisaron de nuevo, Francis vio a un hombre de unos veintitantos. Su sonrisa deslumbrante llamaba la atención y sus ojos verdes, grandes y vivarachos, se encontraban centrados en el hombre de cabellos cortos negros y ojos pardos que tenía delante. Hablaban de algo pero, desde donde estaban, Francis era incapaz de escucharles. El tal Antonio iba vestido un poco zarrapastroso, con un chándal ancho y una sudadera que casi le iba el doble de grande, lo cual daba que pensar. No costaba nada imaginar que ese hombre tan grande era, en realidad, el dueño de tamaña sudadera.

— Bueno... Ése aún me parece menos especial. Su cara es bonita, no lo negaré, pero aproximadamente como la de los demás modelos. Con las ropas que me lleva, no sé si es que está gordo o escuchimizado.

— No sé. Normalmente al trabajo viene de esa manera. Aunque Elizabeth, cada vez que habla de él, se deshace en halagos y cuenta que una vez vino tan elegante a la cena de navidad de la empresa, que la mesa entera se lo comía con la mirada aunque él no parecía darse ni cuenta.

Entonces, sin verlo venir, los ojos de Antonio se encontraron con ellos. Después de que el armario andante se marchara, se había dado cuenta de que le observaban. Estaba pensando en apartar la mirada cuando, entonces, el hombre les sonrió y les saludó con la mano. Por respeto, ambos le devolvieron el gesto. Bueno, su sonrisa era ciertamente bonita, pero seguía sin entender qué hacía que ese hombre fuese considerado un diamante para los altos mandos de "Homointerés".

* * *

Echado en la cama, después de un largo día de trabajo en el que había tenido que echar horas extras en la oficina, editando las fotografías de hombres desnudos, Francis tenía el teléfono móvil pegado a la oreja y observaba el techo mientras escuchaba a la persona que había hablando al otro lado de la línea. La última vez que había escuchado su voz había sido hacía cosa de un mes y medio y, como en esta ocasión, había sido el galo el que había llamado. A pesar de todo, una sutil sonrisa se había hecho presente en su rostro mientras iban conversando y en esos momentos se daba cuenta de que esas charlas le agradaban.

— ¿Entonces planeas quedarte allí para siempre? Seguro que tus padres están muy tristes por no tenerte cerca —comentó su dulce voz, como el trino de un pequeño pájaro.

— ¿Ellos? Ya te he explicado mil veces cómo son, cielo. Tienes suerte de no haberles conocido nunca. Son como hienas, esperando el momento oportuno para empezar a despedazar a su presa sin piedad. La idea de volver a casa ahora mismo es la que menos me agrada. Tengo trabajo estable y no pierdo la esperanza de cambiar a algo mejor, de difusión nacional o quizás incluso mundial.

— Lo sé, tu sueño siempre ha sido el de lograr que tus fotografías se vieran alrededor del mundo y que éstas infundieran algún sentimiento a la gente que las observara. No te pienses que porque hablemos tan poco así, me he olvidado —dijo tras reír suavemente.

— Bueno, aunque no hablemos directamente, sí que charlamos con mensajes y correos electrónicos. Eso hace la distancia menos dura, ¿no, Bella? —comentó Francis arqueando con cierta resignación una ceja. No sabía si eso consolaba a la mujer, pero tenía que intentarlo—. Si puedo, este invierno iré a visitarte a Montpellier, ¿vale?

— No me digas eso, que ni tú te lo crees. Siempre me prometes lo mismo, pero luego nunca apareces —el tono de voz de la muchacha era suave. Por mucho que pudiera sorprender, no cargaba resentimiento ni molestia. Eso siempre le tranquilizaba, ver que ella se lo tomaba todo lo bien que podía—. Te conozco, después de todo llevo siendo tu novia desde hace ya casi un año, ¿eh?

Cuando le escuchó decir aquello, Francis rió brevemente.

— Tienes razón, debería dejar de hacer promesas que seguramente no puedo cumplir. Por eso mismo, no te diré nada y si, por suerte, pudiera ir, entonces te daré tal sorpresa que tendrás que tirarte a mis brazos sin más~

Ahora la que reía al otro lado de la línea era la hermosa muchacha. Ya podía imaginarla, con la mano levantada cubriéndole la boca mientras seguía riendo, divertida. La conversación no se prolongó demasiado tiempo y, cuando finalizó, Francis dejó caer su brazo hasta que éste descansó sobre la mullida colcha. La oreja le palpitaba y la sentía caliente después de tener tanto rato el móvil contra la oreja.

Esas llamadas siempre le dejaban una sensación extraña en el estómago una vez terminaban. Al principio le alegraban y mientras charlaba con ella parecía que todo era maravilloso, que no estaban muy lejos, que en cualquier momento podrían salir a la calle, caminar y encontrarse con ella en cualquier lugar. Le daba la sensación de que podría estirar sus brazos, estrecharla contra su cuerpo y colmar su rostro a besos. Sin embargo, eso no pasaría y nunca había pasado hasta entonces. Su tortuosa relación a distancia había comenzado hacía prácticamente un año, cuando él la conoció en una página de Internet. Como suele pasar con estas cosas, empezaron a hablar a todas horas y, al final, fue Francis el que se lanzó al toro y se le declaró en una conversación por Skype.

El amor era así, inocente e iluso, así que, como todos, pensaron que ellos serían diferentes y que su relación a distancia funcionaría. Sin embargo, Francis ya no vivía con sus padres y en la cabeza tenía mil cosas. Ella tampoco podía abandonar a las bravas Montpellier, así que entre ellos aún existían aquellos centenares de kilómetros que no podrían salvar tan fácilmente. Pronto las conversaciones diarias se convirtieron en semanales, luego en bisemanales y, finalmente, se producían cuando podían. Aún era su novia, aún le decía que la quería en los mensajes y aún, entre dientes, le decía que la echaba mucho de menos y le prometía ir a su encuentro.

No obstante, el tiempo les había hecho sabios a ambos y sabían que su relación estaba en un punto muerto. Si seguían de esa manera era porque ninguno de los dos había encontrado a otra persona. Ella tampoco sentía la misma pasión que antes, lo podía notar, y no se lo reprochaba en absoluto, igual que ella no lo hacía con él. Por lo tanto, después de cada llamada, Francis sentía ese hueco en el estómago que en realidad nacía del conocimiento de que lo que tenía era un amor falso que mantenía porque en su vida no había nadie más. Para él, un hombre al que le gustaba estar enamorado, al que le gustaba entregarse a su pareja, aquella relación había sido frustrante y se había convertido en el recuerdo constante de lo muy solo que se encontraba en ese mundo cambiante.

* * *

Los siguientes días del galo pasaron sin nada que destacar realmente. Intentaba que no se reflejara por fuera ni un ápice, pero, por dentro, la llamada de Bella le había dejado afectado. Además, se ve que ella también tendría ganas de intentar avivar la llama de esa relación que cada vez parecía lucir más apagada, porque empezó a llamarle noche sí y noche también. Entró en esa rutina de sentirse feliz cuando hablaban y apagado cuando se despedían. Se preguntaba si aquello tenía sentido, si deberían seguir pretendiendo ambos de aquella manera.

Para rematarlo, el trabajo tampoco se encontraba en su mejor momento. Le habían endiñado un modelo que no contaba con habilidades destacables. Empezando porque el tipo no poseía un gran atractivo, se las tenía que ingeniar para encontrar ese ángulo perfecto desde el cual su cuerpo se viera más voluminoso de lo que en realidad lo era. El hombre se encontraba en los huesos y, según cómo le hiciera la fotografía, parecía que estaba retratando a alguien con algún tipo de desorden alimenticio, lo cual no le hacía mucha gracia. Ya suficiente retoques iba a tener que hacer cuando su cuerpo salía ligeramente decente.

Después sus poses pecaban de tensas, antinaturales y le costaba casi cincuenta fotos sacar una en la que se viera normal. El erotismo no se podía encontrar en un cuerpo tenso y que se tocaba de manera pudorosa. Por mucho que le daba instrucciones sobre cómo posicionarse, en base a las ideas que Francis tenía en la cabeza para el reportaje de esa nueva edición de la revista, el chico no las acataba y tenía que enseñárselo o insistir hasta que terminaba levantando el tono de voz.

Le daban ganas de ir a la dirección de la revista y quejarse por los modelos cada vez más incompetentes que le traían. Incluso aquel tipo, con su ropa deportiva ridículamente larga, era más fotogénico que el modelo con el que él estaba tratando. A Antonio Fernández últimamente se le estaba viendo con más frecuencia por las instalaciones y Francis no dejaba de preguntarse a ratos si es que estaban preparando alguna edición especial o suplemento que mantenían en secreto por algún motivo desconocido.

Su fotógrafo, un tipo excéntrico de cabello corto rubio, con gafas y que siempre andaba mascando chicle, le seguía la mayor parte del tiempo y le iba comentando cosas en un volumen tan alto que casi se podía escuchar desde la otra punta del pasillo. No hacía falta que se lo presentaran, Francis conocía bien al reputado fotógrafo Alfred F. Jones, que había dejado un puesto en el mismísimo Financial Times para aceptar el que le ofrecieron en Homointerés. Según una entrevista, la cual se había publicado en otro magazín del mundo de la fotografía, no era homosexual pero encontraba un reto el, como hombre heterosexual, encontrar la belleza masculina y retratarla hasta que transmitiera erotismo que excitara a hombres homosexuales.

Así pues, un magnífico fotógrafo se codeaba con el que se rumoreaba que era el mejor modelo de toda la plantilla de la empresa. Le gustaría acercarse a hablar con Alfred, pero le daba mucho respeto. Al igual que Antonio, ambos destilaban ese aire extranjero que imponía cierto respeto a los franceses. No era raro el momento en el que les encontrabas hablando un idioma desconocido: a ratos inglés, a veces español suponía; así que ir directamente a conversar con el fotógrafo, de raíces americanas, le parecía una osadía que alguien con su experiencia y categoría no se podía permitir.

Aquellos dos hombres estaban fuera de su liga. Para que él pudiera llegar a fotografiar al mejor modelo de toda la revista, haría falta un milagro divino.

* * *

Después de la charla diaria con Bella, Francis volvía a tener el vacío en su estómago. La muchacha le había dicho que ya no podría llamarle con tanta frecuencia porque volvía a estar hasta los topes de trabajo en el hospital y ahí supo que esa especie de sueño se había terminado. Estuvo un rato echado sobre la cama, viendo el televisor que quedaba junto en frente de ésta, acurrucado de lado. En el primer canal se emitía una película romántica, que parecía la tortura perfecta para su corazón ligeramente más vulnerable que de costumbre.

Así pues, cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar, se alegró y extrañó por partes iguales. Apagó el televisor usando el mando a distancia que había descansado en el medio círculo interior que formaba su cuerpo acurrucado y se estiró para recoger el teléfono móvil. En la pantalla iluminada había un nombre escrito debajo de un icono con una fotografía por defecto que ni se había molestado en modificar cuando había creado el contacto.

 _"Sheila Bonnefoy"_

De todos los Bonnefoy que podrían haberle llamado, Sheila era la única a la que pensaba contestarle en mucho tiempo. Apretó el botón verde que había dibujado en la pantalla táctil y se arrimó el teléfono a la oreja, con una sonrisa de nuevo en el rostro.

— Hola, hermanita~ No esperaba que fueses a llamarme y mucho menos a estas horas. ¿Todo bien? —le preguntó Francis, sin dejarle tiempo a decir otra cosa entremedio.

— Esa debería ser mi pregunta, Francis. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo hace desde la última vez que hablamos? Te lo diré, no hace falta que lo intentes pensar. La última vez fue hace tres meses, cuando te llamé enfadada porque no había sabido nada de ti desde hacía otros tres meses. Para rematarlo te llamo y estás comunicando. ¿Con quién estabas hablando?

— Ah, perdona, perdona. No me he dado cuenta de que ya ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez, Sheila. En el fondo pienso en mi hermanita predilecta todos los días, no te creas que me olvido de ti totalmente —dijo intentando calmar los ánimos—. Estaba hablando con Bella, que hacía también bastante tiempo que no nos llamábamos y ahora hemos estado varios días conversando frecuentemente.

— ¿Bella? ¿Aún sigues con esa mujer? —preguntó Sheila a disgusto, molesta por ese descubrimiento—. ¿Pero por qué no lo dejáis ya de una vez? Ella vive en donde Dios perdió la zapatilla. Un poco más y es española, Francis. Para rematarlo, nunca viene a verte. La única vez que os tuvisteis el uno frente al otro fue porque te desplazaste hasta Montpellier tú mismo.

— Bueno, ella no tenía dinero por aquel entonces y yo tenía ahorros de mi último trabajo temporal. Era obvio que yo haría el viaje. Fue agradable y lo pasamos muy bien. En el fondo estamos hechos el uno para el otro —murmuró Francis, intentando también creérselo él mismo.

— Eso tenía un pase cuando acababais de empezar a salir, pero ya hace prácticamente un año que sois "novios". Creo que te saldría a cuenta dejarla y empezar a buscar alguien que te guste de veras y que se sienta igual respecto a ti.

— ¿Y a ti cómo te va con ese novio que te has echado? Aunque Bella sea sureña, eso no la hace peor que tu novio inglés —dijo Francis con una sonrisa forzada. Eso de que se hubiese buscado un novio de fuera no le agradaba ni un poquito. Aunque tenía que concederle mérito al pensar que ya llevaban saliendo dos años y medio juntos y la cosa iba a más.

— No te metas con Peter, que es un amor —replicó la mujer, huraña al escuchar que su hermano se burlaba del único hombre al que amaba—. Déjame decirte que nos va mejor que nunca y que nos vamos a vivir juntos la semana que viene.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó sorprendido su hermano, analizando la información. Sonrió—. ¡Vaya, Shei...! ¡Eso es maravilloso! Me alegro mucho por ti. ¿Habéis comprado un piso u os vais de alquiler?

— Nos vamos de alquiler, como todos los jóvenes de nuestra edad, pobres. Pero, a pesar de eso, estamos muy contentos. El piso se encuentra en un lugar céntrico y bien comunicado, además nos lo entregan amueblado. Algún día tendrías que pasarte a verlo, te podrías quedar a dormir aquí. Te prometo que no te haré ir a ver a papá y mamá.

— No sé, no sé. Me lo pensaré, lo juro, pero ya sabes que estoy muy ocupado con mi nuevo trabajo y todo lo demás.

— Se te echa de menos, hermanito. Ojalá pudiésemos hablar más a menudo... —dijo Sheila con tono apagado ahora que pensaba en la cantidad de kilómetros que le separaban de su hermano mayor, con el que siempre había estado muy unida—. Aunque voy a insistir en algo: Deja de una vez a esa mujer. Nunca me ha agradado el poco compromiso que parece tener contigo. Si yo fuera la novia de alguien que vive en la otra punta del mundo, aunque fuera me iba haciendo autostop para poder verle. En cambio ella se ha resignado y ahora ya ni siquiera habláis. Eso no es una relación, Francis. Me preocupas, quiero que seas feliz.

El rubio sonrió resignado al escucharle decir esas últimas palabras. Desde que habían empezado a salir, Sheila había sido una gran detractora de Bella. Al principio no dejaba de repetir una y otra vez que quizás estaba saliendo con un pervertido de noventa años que se hacía pasar por una joven sureña adorable, soltera. Él había ignorado toda aquella paranoia conspiratoria de su hermana y siempre le replicaba que al menos estaría saliendo con alguien. Luego las criticas continuaban, aunque casi parecían halagos si lo comparaba con la opinión de sus padres, la cual no quería ni recordar.

La insistencia de Sheila se debía a la preocupación que sentía por su bienestar y empezaba a entender mejor lo que quería decir cuando repetía que aquella no era una relación sana. Ahora ya no tenía que preocuparse más, no iban a hablar de nuevo en una larga temporada.

— En serio, le das demasiadas vueltas a la cabeza. No puedo decir que sea infeliz y tengo esperanzas de que las cosas se arreglen o de acabar encontrando a otra persona.

— Francis, ya sabes que, a diferencia de papá o mamá, a mí me da igual a quién elijas, sea mujer u hombre. Lo que me importa es que trate a mi hermanito como merece y que, sobre todo, le haga feliz. Así que, por favor, igual que te lanzaste a por tu sueño, intenta lanzarte también de cabeza a buscar tu bienestar.

Aunque se lo prometió, en ese momento Francis no se sentía demasiado optimista. No podía negar que deseaba encontrar a alguien, pero en aquella ciudad tan grande y llena de gente, parecía ser una misión imposible de la cual no iba a salir victorioso. Después de colgar el teléfono y dejarlo sobre la mesilla de noche, el rubio se quedó mirando hacia la ventana, con la persiana echada. Quizás debería salir por ahí a ver si conocía a alguien. Si encontraba a alguna persona que le llamara la atención, puede que esa fuera la señal que le hacía falta para decir finalmente adiós a Bella.

* * *

 **¡Buenas!**

 **Hacía mucho tiempo que no publicaba nada... Bueno, desde el drabble XD. Aquí llego con una historia nueva. La escribí hace bastante tiempo y quiero que tengáis una mente abierta con ella, por favor. El concepto de la revista donde trabaja Francis no es muy realista, lo sé, pero realmente mi idea era escribir un fic con muchas escenas puercas y cosas así xD**

 **Espero que os guste y saber qué opináis de él. Los reviews anónimos están permitidos, así que, si no tenéis cuenta, os podéis animar.**

 **Nos leemos la próxima vez.**

 **Saludos**

 **Miruru**


	2. Capítulo 02

**Tras la lente — Capítulo 02**

Nunca hubiera esperado una llamada de buena mañana, pero su teléfono empezó a timbrar como un condenado a eso de las siete. Aún le quedaba una hora de sueño, así que aquello le hizo saltar de la cama para darse la vuelta y cogerlo. Descolgó, sin ser capaz de reconocer el número de teléfono que salía en la pantalla, y maldijo por dentro. Esperaba que se estuviera quemando algo, porque después de irse a dormir a la una, despertarse a las siete no entraba en la categoría de cosas que anhelaba.

— Bonnefoy, espero no pillarte en mal momento —dijo una voz femenina al otro lado del aparato. Al menos sabía qué horas eran, así que hablaba con un tono suave y agradable para el momento—. No sé si me reconoces, soy Elizabeth, de la revista.

— Hola, Elizabeth. Pues bueno, me pillas en la cama, no te lo voy a negar. ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Ya estás por la oficina? —preguntó el rubio sentándose en el colchón. Movió las piernas hacia la derecha y dejó que éstas pendieran sobre el aire hasta tocar el suelo, el cual estaba frío.

— Algunos tenemos horarios inhumanos —comentó tras reír por lo bajo—. Aunque después, en momentos de menos trabajo, vivimos como reyes. Tenemos un problemita por aquí, así que voy a dejarme de rodeos y voy a contarte la verdad. Necesitamos que vengas media hora antes a trabajar, de ser posible. Teníamos preparada una sesión y al final nos ha fallado el fotógrafo. Hemos charlado con el modelo y, después de presentarle diversas opciones, nos ha dicho que le gustaría ver cómo trabajas.

— Ah... Bueno, supongo que podría ir sin problema media hora antes. ¿Pero no tendré ningún problema? Tenía también otra sesión de fotos con Thomas.

— No te preocupes por eso, llamaré a Thomas cuando cuelgue. Si todo va bien, seguramente la sesión de hoy será la última con él en una buena temporada. No sabemos cuándo el fotógrafo de baja podrá regresar, así que, si todo va bien, te asignaremos al modelo hasta nuevo aviso. ¿Tienes algún problema? Si prefieres seguir con Thomas, quizás puedo hablar con él para que le busquemos otro.

Pensó en la idea de pasar más tiempo con Thomas y le dio un escalofrío de los de puro horror. Ese tipo no tenía madera de modelo y no entendía por qué le mantenían en la revista. Quizás se debía al tamaño de su miembro, digno de mención, pero por lo demás... No poseía gran atractivo, no tenía cuerpazo y no sabía posar y ser erótico. Francis tenía que hacer verdaderas maravillas para que las fotos merecieran la pena. Sudaba sangre cada vez que debía editarlas.

— ¿Eh? ¡No, no! Thomas seguro que encuentra otro fotógrafo en la revista que pueda hacer un mejor trabajo que yo —cosa que dudaba profundamente, pero todo fuese por quedar bien—. Entonces hoy tengo dos sesiones, la de la mañana y la de la tarde con Thomas. Entremedio editaré las fotografías. ¿Te parece bien?

— ¡Me parece perfecto! Suena a un buen día de trabajo. Contamos contigo, Francis. Esta es una oportunidad de oro para ti, así que no lo dudes y aprovéchala. No todos los días pasan estas cosas.

— Lo dices como si me hubiese tocado la lotería... ¿Con quién tengo que trabajar a primera hora?

— Ah, es verdad, no te lo había dicho. Se llama Antonio Fernández Carriedo, no sé si habías oído hablar de él, pero tiene bastante fama en la empresa. Trátale bien, que es uno de los mejores modelos que tenemos. Luego hablamos. ¡Adiós!

Escuchó el pitido que avisaba que la conversación se había roto al otro lado y miró ido hacia el suelo, intentando asimilar las últimas palabras que la jefa de Recursos Humanos le había dedicado. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Antonio Fernández? ¿El mismo Antonio Fernández que era considerado uno de los mejores modelos y que trabajaba normalmente con un fotógrafo exclusivo? Pues, al parecer, los milagros divinos existían y él acababa de ser testigo de uno.

* * *

Antonio Fernández Carriedo, de veintiséis años de edad, se tomaba muy en serio su trabajo a pesar de lo que muchos pensaban del mismo. Por eso, el día que le tocaba asistir a una sesión de fotografía, se armaba de valor, luchaba contra el sueño y se preparaba siete despertadores que terminarían por lograr que saliera de la cama. Despertarse a las cinco y media de la mañana y seguir luciendo sano no era una tarea sencilla. Por ese mismo motivo, aunque sabía que se iba a pringar de diferentes productos, se daba una ducha contundente y se tomaba un café tan cargado que podría resucitar a los muertos, según las palabras de cierto hombre que prácticamente medía dos metros de altura.

Llegó a las oficinas de la revista pronto y empezó a estudiar la temática de las fotografías que tendrían que tomar. Entonces, sin esperarlo, recibió una llamada de Alfred. Hubo una temporada larga en la que se arrepintió de haberle dado su número personal, porque el muchacho no dejaba de llamarle o enviarle mensajes a cada rato, algunos con puras tonterías, pero al final se dio cuenta de que era hasta útil. Igual que con otra persona se hubiera extrañado, cuando Alfred le dijo que se había roto una pierna y que no iba a poder venir, pensó que teniendo en cuenta el ritmo de vida que llevaba, mucho había tardado en suceder.

En la revista, los jefes solían entrar a primera hora, para reorganizar los estudios en caso de ser necesario, así que contactar con ellos no fue complicado. Se sentó en una silla acolchada, cómoda y que se adaptaba perfectamente a su físico, y miró a los dos hombres, alternativamente. El primero, detrás de un escritorio, miraba papeles con pinta ser víctima de los nervios, pero controlándose. El otro, al que conocía de poco, paseaba por la habitación como si estuviera delante de un león y tuviera que moverse para no morir. No entendía por qué a veces la gente de esa revista se sentía tan intimidada por su presencia. Aunque ganara bastante dinero, al fin y al cabo era un hombre normal y corriente.

— Siento mucho esta situación, Antonio —dijo el que estaba sentado—. No podíamos imaginar que Alfred iba a sufrir tal contratiempo. Encima que has llegado tan puntual... Las sesión tenemos que hacerla, o la empresa dejará de darnos su apoyo. Quieren a toda cosa que salgas con su lencería en alguna de las fotografías y deberían aparecer en el próximo número.

— No hay problema. ¿Supongo que podría intentar trabajar con otra persona? —murmuró tranquilo, después de encogerse de hombros. No le mataba, pero, dado el caso, podía hacer el esfuerzo.

— Claro, seguro que encontramos a alguien con quien puedas lograr un buen resultado. ¿Se te ocurre alguien? Podemos sacar una lista de los recomendados e informarte acerca de ellos.

— ¿Quién es el rubio? —preguntó Antonio, prácticamente pisando sus palabras para hacerse oír.

— ¿El rubio? —inquirió el hombre que había estado dando vueltas, por fin deteniéndose, para el agrado del hispano—. ¿De quién hablas?

— Bueno, eso esperaba que me dijeseis. Es rubio, tiene los ojos azules, más o menos de mi estatura... —empezó. Se dio cuenta de que, aún con los detalles, los otros dos tenían cara de confusión— ¡Sí, hombre! ¡Así, con perilla y vestido bastante elegante! El otro día le vi hablando con Honda.

Se hizo un silencio en el que los dos varones desviaron la mirada hacia el techo o el suelo, pensativos, intentando desentrañar el misterio. El del escritorio de repente golpeó la madera y sonrió, victorioso por haber conseguido resolverlo.

— ¡Te refieres a Bonnefoy! Sí, creo que no hay otro así por el edificio —buscó en la base de datos de los fotógrafos y consiguió una imagen, la cual pronto le mostraba en el monitor, que le había girado hacia él—. ¿Es este el hombre al que te refieres?

— ¡Sí, el mismo! —añadió Antonio con una sonrisa—. Pues le quiero a él.

— ¿A él? Pero si es un novato que a duras penas acaba de empezar. ¿No preferirías a alguien más profesional? No sé, quizás Kiku Honda tenga un hueco para hacer tus fotos. Su trabajo es impresionante.

— No os lo toméis a mal, pero he escuchado decir que hace hacer cosas muy raras. Sus fotografías tienen mucho caché, pero no son de mi agrado ciertos aspectos de ellas. Conozco al resto de los fotógrafos porque cuando tuve que conseguirme otro, tuve que intentar trabajar con ellos. En cambio, a éste no le conozco. Le vi el otro día, parece joven y tranquilo. Quizás me equivoque y esté chalado, pero una sesión de fotos no me matará. Si veo que su trabajo es pésimo, siempre podéis hacer todo eso que os gusta tanto de sacar una lista e intentar venderme el que más os guste.

En aquel momento, ninguno supo qué decir en contra de su propuesta. Antonio les proporcionaba el suficiente dinero como para dejarle escoger dónde, cuándo y cómo quería que sus fotos se tomaran. Si de repente le daba por ser excéntrico y jugársela de ese modo, entonces ellos le comunicarían a Bonnefoy que su horario había sido modificado. El hombre de detrás de la mesa asintió con la cabeza y el otro se encogió de hombros. El español sonrió, satisfecho por haber conseguido lo que quería, y se levantó. Tenía que seguir preparándose para la sesión de fotos y ahora que tendría que trabajar con alguien diferente, aún más. Se despidió de los jefes y fue de nuevo hacia la sala donde tendría lugar la sesión. No sabía cómo trabajaría ese hombre, Bonnefoy, pero esperaba que fuese bien.

* * *

Después de cinco minutos de prácticamente pánico, durante los cuales las piernas le temblaron a más no poder, Francis recuperó la compostura y se dirigió hacia la oficina donde trabajaba. ¿Y si, al verle, el modelo gritaba que no quería trabajar con él y se marchaba dejándole con un palmo de narices? Eso sería humillante, de verdad. Aquella mañana, el edificio de la revista parecía más frío que de costumbre y éste se le metía en las extremidades, produciendo una sensación de rigidez que no esperaba.

Aunque intentara negarlo, en su interior había un hervidero de nervios. Se asemejaba a estar de regreso en el primer día de trabajo, en el que sabía que se le iba a evaluar de manera estricta. No era para menos, se trataba del modelo más famoso de la revista. Puede que incluso fuera una oportunidad de oro para conseguir un mejor estatus dentro de la jerarquía de la empresa. Codearse con gente importante le volvía a uno más imprescindible de lo que era antes, cuando nadie le conocía.

En el hall principal, en el que se encontraba una hermosa secretaria, la cual siempre iba bien arreglada con un austero traje chaqueta, el pelo recogido y maquillada coqueta, se topó con Elizabeth, la cual poco tenía que envidiarle. Aunque ella no llevaba falda, el pantalón de pinza y la americana de color verduzco le sentaba tremendamente y le marcaban las voluminosas curvas con las que su cuerpo contaba. No negaría que, en alguna ocasión, había pensado en tirarle los tejos a Elizabeth, pero luego siempre terminaba recordando el temperamento de la joven, así que mejor no tentar a la suerte. Aún podría explotarle en las narices.

— ¡Francis! ¡Gracias por venir tan puntual! Te estábamos esperando —dijo la mujer acercándose a él y plantando su mano derecha en el centro de la espalda del galo. Era el lugar ideal para suavemente empujarle hacia el interior del edificio.

— Ahora no vendrás para decirme que lo de esta mañana ha sido una broma, ¿verdad? —preguntó el francés mirándola de soslayo. Ella se rio al darse cuenta de la expresión que había en su rostro.

— Vamos, relájate. Por supuesto que no es ninguna broma. Antonio te está esperando, porque antes quiere presentarse. Ha comentado que sería un poco incómodo desnudarse y dejar que un extraño al que ni siquiera ha saludado le tomara fotos. Parece bastante lógico, ¿verdad?

— Sigo pensando que a mí me incomodaría incluso con alguien a quien conociese de toda la vida. Tiene mérito —comentó casualmente el galo.

Anduvieron por el pasillo que había a la derecha, el cual se prolongaba hasta la esquina del edificio. Conocía esa sala, aunque nunca había entrado en ella, ya que estaba reservada para las grandes sesiones fotográficas, en las que normalmente sólo iban los modelos de élite de la revista erótica. De entre todas, la habitación superaba al resto en tamaño, en equipo y en la gran cantidad de material para ayudar a ambientar las fotografías de los que disponía. Se podía decir que era como el paraíso para un fotógrafo.

Elizabeth abrió la puerta del lugar, pesada, y permitió de esta manera que el rubio vislumbrara el interior. Todo estaba bastante ordenado y gran parte del material se encontraba apilado a un costado, permitiendo tomar panorámicas anchas sin problema. Había un par de camas, de diferentes formas y tamaños, y, sentado en un butacón, con unas gafas de lectura con la montura de color rojizo, se encontraba el modelo, leyendo un libro de cubiertas rojizas. Pronto lo dejó sobre una mesa y se levantó para irles al encuentro.

Antonio estaba vestido con un chándal rojo, con motivos en blanco. ancho, el cual le hacía verse enjuto y más joven de lo que seguramente era. Sus ojos verdes pasaron de Elizabeth a Francis y cuando se dio cuenta de que éste le miraba, entonces el español le sonrió de manera amigable. Algo tenía cuando hacía ese gesto que Francis no podía dejar de observarlo. Fernández le tendió la mano al fotógrafo, sin esperar a que fuese Elizabeth la que les presentara.

— Soy Antonio Fernández, mucho gusto —expuso.

— Yo me llamo Francis Bonnefoy, espero que trabajemos bien juntos —le respondió algo nervioso el de cabellos claros.

— Bueno, chicos, yo tengo muchísimas cosas que hacer, así que os dejaré a lo vuestro. Si termináis y la sala se queda libre, avisad por si alguien la necesita, ¿de acuerdo?

Se despidieron de la jefa del Departamento de Recursos Humanos y cuando ésta cerró la puerta, se quedaron los dos a solas en esa habitación. Después del apretón de manos, se habían soltado y habían observado a la mujer hasta que se perdió de vista. Entonces entornó el rostro y se encontró con la mirada verde del español y esa sutil sonrisa que en esta ocasión le puso nervioso.

— Por un momento pensaba que no te harían venir. Querían enseñarme a un montón de candidatos y empezar a intentar venderme la moto para que escogieran al que preferían. Pero he sido un poco caprichoso y he rechazado su oferta.

— ¿Y por qué yo? —preguntó. Se dio cuenta de que la atención de Antonio de repente se volvía a centrar por completo en él. Sonrió tenso—. Quiero decir, si no es molestia la pregunta.

— Claro que no es molestia, no te preocupes —respondió con una sonrisa conciliadora—. No sé. Nunca he sentido demasiada predilección por ninguno de los demás. Trabajo con Alfred porque es profesional y centrado cuando nos ponemos a trabajar. Fuera del trabajo es un cabeza loca, eso no lo niego. También considero que la gente que empieza en el mundillo merece oportunidades. Como no conozco la manera en la que trabajas, quería ver si tienes talento. Además, te vi el otro día cuando estabas con Honda, así que me viniste pronto a la mente.

— Ya... Gracias por la oportunidad, entonces —comentó. Aún seguía sin entender por qué no había escogido a Honda. Tenía mejor equipo y le consideraba mejor profesional.

— Vamos a sentarnos aunque sea cinco minutos y luego ya empezamos. Prefiero pasar un rato comentando un poco la estrategia para ver si tenemos ideas similares. ¿Te han contado de qué va el tema? —le preguntó Antonio después de tomar asiento en el sillón en el que había estado antes. Se dio cuenta de que el galo, frente al otro mueble, no parecía demasiado convencido—. Siéntate, anda. No comen.

Nunca antes se había sentado un rato a comentar la jugada y eso le parecía raro. Sin embargo, ante la insistencia del hombre con cabellos de color del chocolate, no le quedaba más remedio que tomar asiento y encararle. Le tomó dos segundos el darse cuenta de que Antonio esperaba una respuesta a la pregunta que le había hecho con anterioridad, la cual, por un momento, había olvidado por completo. Se apresuró a negar con la cabeza.

— Me han sacado de la cama prácticamente con la llamada de esta mañana. Lo único que me han dicho ha sido que te tomaría fotos, pero no me han comentado nada más. Si pudieras hacerme un resumen, te lo agradecería de todo corazón.

— Se trata de una empresa de lencería y se dedican a hacer prendas de ropa tanto para hombre como para mujer. Tienen el lema de que la ropa interior incluso puede llegar a ser unisex, por lo tanto han creado una línea que ambigua. Además, dentro de esa línea, existe la gama sensual, para "estimular relaciones" —explicó. Marcó las comillas con los dedos ya que creía que el estímulo dependía de la pareja y de los gustos de cada uno. Podía llegar a ser un incentivo pero, fuera de eso, después dependía de las personas involucradas—. He visto las prendas y poco dejan a la imaginación, la verdad. Quieren unas cuantas fotos en las que se vea bien la prenda, luego unas a medio bajar y ya el resto serán para la revista. Su intención es que todo se publique en el siguiente número, así que les corre cierta prisa. Deberíamos terminarlas hoy todas y te achucharán para que las retoques lo antes posible.

— Tengo tiempo entre tu sesión y la de la tarde, empezaré en cuanto obtenga las tomas que necesito —dijo Francis, profesional, mientras su mente trabajaba ya en decidir las poses y los ángulos que requeriría para obtener un mejor efecto.

— Yo había pensado en que podríamos hacer unas cuantas de pie y ya el resto en la cama. Por supuesto que esto es variable, al fin y al cabo tú eres el que decide cómo quieres que salga y yo simplemente haré lo que me digas. Pero el feedback entre el fotógrafo y el modelo lo encuentro necesario. Cuanto mejor nos entendamos, mejores fotografías obtendremos.

— Me parece una buena idea. Con los otros modelos que he trabajado no había este tipo de conversación, así que a veces trabajar con ellos no era sencillo. Entonces hacemos lo que has dicho. Si veo que alguna posición no me convence, la corregiré. Espero que no te lo tomes como una crítica, que no sería la primera vez que me salen con algo así.

— ¡Por favor...! —dijo Antonio de repente—. No te preocupes, de verdad. Esos que no aceptan un cambio de posición y que creen que es un ataque a su persona son idiotas. El fotógrafo tiene que pelear por obtener el resultado perfecto. Así que te pido que si debo cambiar cualquier mínimo detalle, me lo digas. Te dejo que te prepares con la cámara, yo iré también a acomodarme y cambiarme de ropa.

Asintió con la cabeza y vio que iba hasta un vestidor portable que había en la sala, dispuesto para que cualquiera pudiera desnudarse. Qué ironía que alguien se encerrara entre cuatro paredes de tela para después salir de ellas como Dios le trajo al mundo. Francis no perdió más tiempo en pensar aquello y se puso a asentar su cámara. En primer lugar la aseguró al trípode y después estuvo un rato configurándola, cambiando el diámetro de obertura del obturador y otros detalles. Al rato escuchó la cortinilla correrse y se giró para ver que el hispano salía, vistiendo un albornoz granate oscuro. En ese momento se iniciaba el trabajo y, para que la cosa no fuese tan extraña, el conversar se limitaba a pedirle que moviera una pierna o que se inclinara para ofrecer un plano más agradable. Le hizo un gesto con la mano, indicándole dónde debía quedarse de pie.

Antonio anduvo, descalzo, sobre las baldosas frías hasta llegar al lugar que le había indicado el fotógrafo. Desanudó el cinturón del batín y dejó que éste resbalara grácilmente sobre su piel. Mientras eso ocurría, cierto francés se daba cuenta de que esa intención que en un principio había tenido de no mirar demasiado, seguramente no llegaría a buen puerto. La piel del cuerpo del español, bronceada, con un agradable color tostado, desprendía el olor de la loción que se había untado únicamente para estar más brillante para las fotografías. Para su sorpresa, sus músculos no estaban desaparecidos y se marcaban ligeramente, sin ser exagerado. Su mirada deambuló por aquellos pectorales y abdominales, perdido en cada hueco y sombra que producían contra la piel.

Por si aquella revelación no fuese suficiente, si descendía incluso más, se encontraba con la ropa interior de la mencionada empresa. Se trataba de una tela fina, semitransparente y que presionaba el miembro de Antonio, que buscaba libertad. Cuando llevaba tres segundos mirando directamente a la entrepierna del modelo, se dio cuenta de que no era muy profesional estar examinando las partes nobles de aquella forma. Levantó la vista hasta él y se dio cuenta de que le observaba. Cuando vio que llevaba las manos a la cámara de fotos, entonces el hispano se movió hasta posar. Dejó uno de los brazos a un costado y el otro, ligeramente flexionado, dejaba que su mano rozara ligeramente parte de su ingle. La yema de los dedos presionaba con suavidad el bulto de la tela y lo frotaba, lentamente, lo suficientemente casual. Bonnefoy tragó saliva con tanta fuerza que hasta le provocó una sensación dolorosa. Necesitaba centrarse ya, o no sería capaz de disparar ni una sola fotografía y se quedaría mirándole hasta que le llamara de todo. Le estaba costando demasiado salir de su estado de shock al haber descubierto que Antonio Fernández tenía un cuerpazo de esos que quitaban hasta el hipo.

Darle al disparador fue una de las tareas más difíciles que había acometido en los últimos meses, ya que su dedo parecía haberse agarrotado y se negaba a flexionarse. Al final lo logró, después de aguantar el aliento. Siempre vigilaba que la cara no saliera y, aunque se moría por dentro, fue moviéndose para capturar diversos ángulos y cerraba los planos para que la ropa interior se apreciara de manera más evidente en la pantalla de la cámara. Le sorprendió la facilidad con la que Antonio variaba su pose, de forma elegante y nada forzada.

Perdió la cuenta de las fotografías que tomó, demasiado ofuscado con inmortalizar esa figura y con apreciarla al mismo tiempo. Estaba completamente seguro de que toda la sangre de su cuerpo se estaba acumulando en cierta parte y esperaba que, si se notaba, Antonio hiciera la vista gorda y lo ignorara. No sería ni el primer ni el último fotógrafo de revista erótica que se excitaba viendo lo que ellos hacían, aunque siempre intentaban mantenerse serenos. Él, iluso, había creído que había superado esa etapa de emocionarse como un chiquillo y así había sido hasta que había venido ese español, con su estúpido chándal que le ocultaba al completo la figura, y se había desnudado mostrando un cuerpo diez.

Terminó de fotografiarle por delante y entonces le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se girara. No quería ni hablar, temeroso de encontrar que le fallara incluso eso. No le molestó al español, que pronto viró sobre sus propios talones y le dio la espalda, mostrándole lo bien formada que estaba. Sin embargo, nada le preparó mentalmente para lo que se iba a encontrar más abajo. El trasero de Antonio, redondeado, prieto y metido en aquella pieza de lencería se veía como un apetitoso manjar al que le gustaría, como mínimo, sobarlo. Una parte en su interior, recóndita y que le sorprendió, se preguntaba cómo sería si apretujara una de sus nalgas en la palma de su mano.

Tuvo que reprenderse mentalmente, detener sus pensamientos que cada vez se alejaban por terrenos más peligrosos, y centrarse en hacerle fotos. No iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de inmortalizar un cuerpo como el suyo. Sin tener que pedírselo, el hispano movió la cadera para que su trasero resaltara más y entonces lo pudo apreciar en su apogeo. Tuvo, durante un segundo, unos pensamientos tan perversos que casi se asustó a sí mismo. ¿Desde cuándo albergaba un deseo sexual tan intenso? Teniendo en cuenta la relación a distancia, Francis había hecho un esfuerzo épico por continuar siendo fiel, porque se esperaba de un novio leal. Claro que tenía ciertos trucos para mantener su deseo a raya, pero en general lo llevaba bastante bien. Si había alguien atractivo o atractiva, Francis podía apreciarles sin calentarse demasiado.

Pero todo se había ido al traste con una facilidad asombrosa cuando había visto al descubierto cada faceta del físico del hispano. Nunca había sentido tal atracción y menos tan intensa y hasta casi ansiosa. Su cuerpo había despertado de repente, sin previo aviso, y le exigía todo de lo que le había privado durante tanto tiempo. Sin embargo, su profesionalidad se mantenía y le forzaba a comportarse como un ser humano decente. Se limitaría a mirar todo a través de la lente, de esa manera podría llegar incluso a creerse que ese ser escultural era sólo uno de esos mitos de dioses griegos.

— ¿Podrías inclinarte un poco más? Como si te agacharas —pidió Francis después de haber sacado algunas tomas. En el fondo había una parte de él que se odiaba por pedirle algo así. Sabía que era parte del trabajo, que realmente no se trataba de ningún capricho suyo, pero en el fondo, cuando lo viera, no podría quedarse indiferente.

— Por supuesto, ningún problema —respondió el modelo.

Antonio se inclinó hacia delante, dejando en exposición ese trasero que cada vez se daba cuenta de que era la fiel definición de la perfección. Una de las manos se apoyó en su rodilla, aliviando de esta manera parte del peso que sostenían sus piernas. Lo que la otra hizo, casi le provoca un infarto cerebral al francés en ese mismo instante. No le pasó desapercibido el momento en el que el pudo ver que la mano libre de Antonio acariciaba su propio cuerpo, entre sus piernas. La falta de pensamientos coherente no fue lo único que experimentó; también fue víctima de un tirón de excitación en su más que despierta entrepierna.

Cuando consideró que tenía todas las fotos que necesitaba, le dijo que esa parte ya estaba y que ahora faltaban las de la cama. Suspiró inaudible y se sentó antes de que el hispano pudiera darse cuenta del problema que tenía entre las piernas. Agradecía dos cosas en ese mismo momento: la primera que la camisa que tenía fuese lo suficientemente ancha como para caer de manera holgada sobre su regazo y disimular su erección. La segunda fue poder dejar de hacerle fotos a ese maldito trasero, porque en serio que le estaba poniendo muy pero que muy malo. Fernández se subió a la cama, se tumbó y suspiró por lo bajo, intentando ser silencioso, al sentir que su miembro quedaba más liberado tras haber bajado la ropa interior.

El rubio se mordió por dentro la boca, justo la zona del labio inferior, cuando pudo verle aún más expuesto. Se iba repitiendo unas palabras, como un cántico, en un intento de mantener la cordura mental: "Tengo que hacer fotos, tengo que hacer fotos, tengo que hacer fotos." Antonio sabía en todo momento cómo colocar las piernas para permitirle a la cámara captar un mejor ángulo de su anatomía, sabía cómo poner las manos, sabía cómo tocarse a sí mismo de manera que quedara claro lo que hacía y, al mismo tiempo, que se pudiera ver su miembro. El espectáculo que el español le ofrecía era digno de ver y entendía por qué sus fotografías transmitían el erotismo a la perfección. Seguramente él en sí era puro erotismo.

Después de que apretara el disparador unas cuantas veces más, sin que le dijera nada, Antonio se quitó la ropa interior y continuó masturbándose para la cámara. El francés intentaba hacer ver que no se daba cuenta de que los ojos verdes a ratos le enfocaban, mientras la mano seguía moviéndose. Se dedicaba a observar la pantallita de la cámara, a acercar o alejar el zoom, a cambiar la configuración de la luz sin dejar de contemplar el resultado que obtenía, todo esto mientras seguía mordiéndose el interior de su labio y sentía su cuerpo tenso.

Minutos después, bajó la cámara fotográfica y ese gesto hizo que Antonio se detuviera.

— Creo que ya tengo todo lo que voy a necesitar para el reportaje —comentó, de manera escueta. Le daba la impresión de que, como se moviera mucho, iba a sentir un dolor considerable allí abajo, con todo lo que estaba aguantando.

— Perfecto. Cuando tengas todo editado, me gustaría ver tu trabajo —dijo el hispano estirándose para coger el batín y echárselo por encima de los hombros.

— Por supuesto. Antes de enviárselo al jefe, te lo pasaré a ti, a tu correo de la empresa, para que le eches un vistazo. No me gustaría que después me vinieras a decir que podría haber modificado algún detalle. Aunque no lo parezca, soy muy perfeccionista —comentó el francés, desmontando la cámara aún sentado en la silla.

— No lo dudo. Bueno, pues... ¿Podrías salir? Me gustaría adecentarme un poco.

No se trataba de una petición que pudiera rechazar, ya que sabía bien a qué se refería con todo aquello. Metió la cámara en la bolsa, se la puso al cuello y logró que le cubriera la parte delantera a propósito. Cuando volvió a mirar a Antonio, éste se había cubierto, aunque podía ver parte de su esternón, bronceado, marcado de una manera curiosa que captaba toda su atención. Se obligó a mirarle a los ojos.

— Bueno, nos vemos. Que tengas un buen día.

Después de recibir la respuesta por parte del hispano, se dio media vuelta y salió de manera atropellada bajo la atenta mirada de Antonio. Éste, al quedarse solo en la sala, se rio y negó con la cabeza. No era la primera vez que le pasaba algo así con un fotógrafo, así que, por supuesto, no iba a asustarse con tanta facilidad. Por otra parte, Francis estaba pensando en correr, pero sólo andar le molestaba. Se metió en el baño y, apoyado contra la puerta, suspiró con pesadez. Bajó la vista hacia su propio pantalón y entonces vio ese problema que no creía que fuese a bajar tan fácilmente. Dejó descansar la nuca contra la puerta y suspiró pesadamente, dejando que sus párpados cayeran y cubrieran sus ojos.

Siendo sinceros, tenía unas ganas de toquetearse que no eran normales. Pero, por mucho pensamiento enfermizo que rondara por su cabeza, Francis Bonnefoy no consideraba agradable masturbarse en el lavabo de su empresa, así que le tocaría intentar relajarse. Se concentró en relajar su respiración y en pensar en otras cosas que no fuesen para nada excitantes. Estuvo largos minutos allí, encerrado, maldiciendo su cuerpo, el cual se negaba a tranquilizarse pensando en que ahora mismo seguramente Antonio estaba jadeando, aliviando aquella erección que había mantenido en su apogeo durante un buen rato. Cuando por fin salió, se dio cuenta de que había perdido bastante tiempo metido en ese cubículo.

Salió y fue a una de las salas de edición con las que contaba el edificio. Homointerés proporcionaba a sus empleados una variopinta colección de ordenadores, de lo mejorcito del mercado y con los programas punteros para la edición fotográfica, para que éstos pudieran trabajar en condiciones óptimas. A su disposición tenía un total de dos habitaciones, que se distribuían en dos plantas diferentes. La sala número uno se orientaba al norte y tenía las mejores vistas de un hermoso parque. Se trataba habitualmente de la sala que estaba más frecuentada y por eso mismo Francis prefería ir a la otra. Cuando se ponía a trabajar, le gustaba que hubiese mayormente un silencio reinante y no podría obtenerlo si había veinte personas clicando sus ratones.

Cuando llegó al lugar, éste se encontraba vacío y se alegró enormemente. Sacó de la funda la cámara de fotos y el disco duro externo que siempre portaba consigo para poder guardar los datos con los que trabajaba y los dejó sobre la mesa. Después usó un cable USB para conectar la cámara al ordenador y otro más para el disco duro. Se quedaba sin puertos, pero tampoco es que tuviera que enchufar más cosas. Transfirió las fotos y con la primera que abrió pegó un respingo. Fue como si inmediatamente le hubieran asaltado un montón de recuerdos de ese momento y, lejos de dejarle tranquilo, le pusieron nervioso.

No obstante, a Francis se le daba muy mal eso de perder, así que encendió el programa de edición y, mientras cargaba, cerró los ojos y se frotó las sienes. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que comportarse como un adolescente hormonado? Sacudió la cabeza, abrió los ojos y los centró en la pantalla. Sus manos estaban tensas y le sudaban las palmas a medida que su mente, caprichosa, seguía recordando detalles y empezaba a alucinar otros tantos. Antes de poder terminar de ajustar la luz de la primera fotografía, gruñó a disgusto y se echó sobre el teclado, con las manos sobre su cabellera rubia.

— ¡Maldita seaaaa...! ¿¡Por qué me haces esto, cerebro!? —se quejó agónicamente el galo. De repente se incorporó—. No puedo. No puedo hacerlo y menos aquí. Pues lo tendré que editar en casa, está visto.

Cerró el programa, sin guardar los cambios, que habían sido nimios, y después desconectó el resto de sus cachivaches. Sabía a ciencia cierta que si proseguía con la edición, iba a acabar excitado de nuevo. No quería que nadie entrara y le encontrara de esa manera mientras retocaba fotografías. Sería bastante incómodo y le podría ocasionar problemas si quien fuera le reportaba a sus jefes. La política de mantenerse sereno se caracterizaba por su flexibilidad, pero nadie quería un acosador entre sus filas. Suspiró, resignado, y se levantó. Ahora tendría un rato libre que no sabía en qué iba a emplear.

Estaba andando por el pasillo cuando una mano se posó en su hombro. Viró sobre sus talones, lentamente para no golpearse contra nadie, y allí se encontró con unos ojos verdes y un cabello castaño largo, ondulado. La sonrisa deslumbrante de Elizabeth le recibió y se vio contagiado por aquel gesto.

— ¿Qué? Cuéntame, ¿cómo te ha ido con Antonio?

— Bueno, no me ha ido mal... —dijo Francis, intentando no sonar demasiado enérgico.

— Vaya por Dios, no suenas muy ilusionado. ¿Es que ha ido tan mal? Dicen que da gusto trabajar con él, que es diligente y que tiene mucho instinto para posar.

— Espera, espera, no me malinterpretes. Es un modelo muy profesional y todo lo que has dicho, pero, bueno, uno se distrae fácilmente.

No estaba seguro de si la mujer iba a entender lo que insinuaba y, sinceramente, no sabía si quería que lo comprendiese. Arqueó una ceja, confundida, pero de repente se le empezó a dibujar una sonrisa que, con el paso del tiempo, se fue acentuando.

— ¡Lo sé! En vivo sólo le he visto vestido, pero en la revista he podido comprobar el cuerpo que tiene y ¡madre de Dios! ¡Por supuesto que debe ser una fuente de distracción difícil de evadir! No quiero imaginarme cómo me quedaría yo. Seguramente mirándole fijamente sin echar ni una maldita foto —comentó ella, en confianza. Si fuese otro fotógrafo, seguramente no le contaría nada de eso.

— No te creas, me costó lo mío concentrarme. Voy a tener que editar las fotografías luego y no sé si incluso con eso voy a lograr evitar la distracción.

— Qué mono —proclamó la fémina, con tono ensoñador—. No te preocupes, muchos fotógrafos llegaron a resignar porque no podían luchar contra todo lo que les sacudía al verle posar.

— Es más que eso, Elizabeth. He trabajado con otros modelos y aunque producían una imagen agradable, no me producían tal efecto. Pero Antonio Fernández... Parece que ha nacido con un talento especial. Sabe cómo moverse, conoce su cuerpo a la perfección y cómo lograr que éste se vea aún mejor. Además ha tenido la suerte de ser bendecido con una gran anatomía, que muchos envidiarían. Es una conjunción de factores. Tengo que admitir que estoy en estado de shock después de haber trabajado con él.

Aunque toda esa estupefacción poco importaba, porque, por mucho que se quejara de lo tenso y distraído que le había tenido, aquella había sido una experiencia única y que deseaba que ocurriera de nuevo. Tenía que admitir que su escepticismo inicial se había esfumado al trabajar con él. Si lo consideraban el mejor era por algo. Le fascinaba.

* * *

En la quietud de una noche tranquila en aquel área residencial de la ciudad, se escuchó un grito de frustración que alteró toda aquella calma. Poco le había importado el molestar a sus vecinos en ese momento; él sólo quería descargar su impotencia y gritar parecía un buen método. Apartó el teclado del ordenador y se echó sobre el escritorio, escondiendo parte de su rostro entre los brazos. Se le habían hecho las tantas y al día siguiente tenía que madrugar para ir a trabajar. Por suerte no tenía programadas sesiones fotográficas, pero no iba a poder avanzar aquello en lo que trabajaba allí.

— Quiero terminar los retoques... —murmuró en voz baja, lastimera—. Pero voy demasiado lento, maldita sea.

Se movió hacia la derecha, dejando que su cabello se resbalara hacia el lado contrario por culpa de la gravedad, y se quedó mirando su mano derecha. La agitó, realizando mociones circulares, y se dio cuenta de que la tenía resentida. Sonrió, tenso, y en ese momento descubrió que patético se acababa de convertir en su segundo nombre.

El trabajo a posteriori con las fotos de Antonio no iba muy bien. Había considerado oportuno llevárselas a casa, visto que se excitaba incluso con una fotografía digital, y allí hacer la edición con calma. Bueno, para qué engañarnos, el propósito de traerse el trabajo a casa era que, en caso de excitarse hasta extremos dolorosos, pudiera parar y entonces aliviarse con la mano. Una vez calmado, no tendría problemas para continuar con la faena. Pero, de nuevo, las cosas no fueron como Francis había planeado. En el fondo, se había mentido a sí mismo ya que, antes de sentarse, se trajo pañuelos y un poco de loción hidratante.

Parecía un adolescente hormonado que se preparaba para tener a mano todo lo necesario para hacerse una paja satisfactoria. Le hacía sentirse poco profesional, pero tampoco lo quiso pensar con detenimiento e intentó convencerse a sí mismo de que traerse aquel arsenal no se salía de lo ordinario. Pero ni siquiera lograba engañarse a sí mismo, así que, cada vez que sentía su excitación demasiado intensa, que sus partes bajas dolían de toda la presión y la sangre acumulada, se untaba la mano en la loción y la llevaba a su entrepierna, la cual liberaba por un rato. Así pues, acomodado sobre la silla y con la vista puesta en la pantalla, Francis se masturbaba hasta alcanzar el clímax, se limpiaba con una de las toallitas, se volvía a cubrir y proseguía editando. Si hubiera sucedido una vez, pues no hubiese pasado nada, pero iban ya unas cuantas y no sólo la mano le dolía un poco. De la rapidez que a ratos alcanzaba, además se sentía cansado y con sed. Seguro que aquello no debía ni de ser bueno para su salud.

Miró en el calendario la fecha de entrega y se sintió más tranquilo al ver que aún tenía un par de días para entregar su trabajo. No le quedaría más remedio que terminar al siguiente si quería enseñárselas a Antonio para que le diera su opinión. A Antonio, con ese escultural cuerpo que Dios le había dado y con esa mirada verde que parecía la de un chiquillo a veces y la de un hombre adulto y atractivo, con misterios que descubrir, otras tantas. Se lamentó en voz alta, dejándose caer hasta tener la mejilla izquierda contra la mesa.

— Le haría tantas cosas horribles a ese perfecto cuerpo~... —murmuró apenado—. ¡Pero no puedo, porque trabajo con ese hombre tan ridículamente atractivo!

Suspiró, pesadamente, y concluyó que lo mejor sería que se fuese a dormir. El reloj marcaba casi la una y media y no iba a sacar nada de eso más allá de una nueva erección. Apagó el ordenador y arrastró los pies, cubiertos en unas zapatillas de estar por casa rosa que su hermana le había enviado como regalo navideño el año anterior, y entró en su habitación. Era una estancia de color café claro. Justo en la pared frente a la puerta había un ventanal que daba a un balcón ni muy pequeño, ni muy grande. A la derecha había la cama, con un edredón entre crema y la misma tonalidad que las paredes. En ella cabían perfectamente dos personas, pero Francis había cogido la mala manía de dormir atravesado, con la cabeza en la derecha y los pies en la izquierda. El armario se encontraba en la esquina a la derecha del ventanal y amplio. Si se abría, uno podía encontrarse con una vasta colección de ropa, pulcramente doblada, que se organizaba de manera que el espacio se ocupara eficientemente. En la pared frente a la cama había un espejo grande que llegaba hasta el suelo, el cual Francis usaba en muchas ocasiones para apreciarse después de haberse vestido y en la esquina a su izquierda inmediata había un galán de noche, en el cual dejaba las prendas que se iba a poner en poco tiempo para que no se arrugaran. En invierno, a los pies de la cama, en el suelo, solía poner una alfombra marrón oscuro para poder apoyar los pies descalzos y que no le recorriera ningún escalofrío por la diferencia de temperatura.

Se quitó la ropa, la dobló y la guardó en el armario, se puso el pijama y sólo entonces se permitió echarse a dormir sobre el lecho. Cuando se levantó a la mañana siguiente, no podía recordar a la perfección el sueño que había tenido, pero podía rememorar piel, el calor, el sudor y una respiración aquejada. Tampoco tuvo que pensar mucho para darse cuenta que su sueño no podría ser reproducido a menores de dieciocho años sin ser considerado un delito. La prueba del crimen era su miembro, entre sus piernas, levantado hacia arriba, empujando la tela del pijama y de la ropa interior.

— Esto tiene que ser una broma de muy mal gusto. No puedo acabar de levantarme y estar ya así.

Maldijo su vida y lo primero que hizo después de levantarse fue una ducha de agua fría. Le hizo tensarse, temblar, pero por lo menos le bajó el calentón y todo volvió a su estado natural. Mientras se secaba el cabello, con cuidado de no acercar el aparato demasiado a las hebras, para que no se estropearan, recordó algo. Era su misma voz, en aquel sueño, jadeando un nombre que conocía demasiado bien. Sonrió tenso y dejó de mover el secador, produciendo que sus cabellos ondearan por el aire que les atacaba. Había soñado con ese maldito modelo.

— La madre que me trajo quién sería.

No había creído nunca que fuera un hombre tan susceptible a ese tipo de cosas, pero ahora ya estaba más que comprobado. Antonio Fernández había sido como un gran tornado, llegó, arrasó con todo y dejó secuelas posiblemente permanentes. La víctima más reciente había sido un pobre francés fotógrafo llamado Francis Bonnefoy, que posiblemente pasaría unos días de calentura adolescente hasta que aquello se le pasara. Le fastidiaba, o eso mismo pensaba mientras iba al trabajo, saber que, seguramente, no era el primer fotógrafo que de repente adoraba la fisionomía de ese hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes. Seguro que para él aquello debía de ser el pan de cada día, otro tipo más que babeaba por su cuerpo y que se pasaba los días matándose a pajas.

Francis no era especial, no era diferente a otras personas y esperaba y deseaba que aquella repentina vuelta a la adolescencia terminara pronto. Ese día no vio a Antonio, así que pasó el rato retocando las fotografías del otro modelo para poderlas enviar y así olvidarse del tema. Se fue la luz a mitad del proceso y perdió el trabajo de un par de horas, lo cual le produjo un mal humor que fue arrastrando hasta la hora de salir.

Decían que el sexo ayudaba a la relajación y que, en caso de no poderlo practicar, el chocolate podía convertirse en un buen sustituto. Bueno, pues Francis contaba con su inseparable mano la cual, a pesar de sentir unos pequeños calambres del esfuerzo por mantener un ritmo adecuado, no le dejó tirado y le permitió alcanzar un ansiado orgasmo en la tranquilidad de su hogar. Se miró la mano y entonces gritó, frustrado.

— ¡Me odio a mí mismo! ¡¿Es que no puedo editar las putas fotografías sin tener que cascármela?! ¡Voy a morir por extenuación antes de poder acabar los malditos retoques! ¡Seguro que lo pondrán en mi epitafio! —exclamó, reprendiéndose a sí mismo, mientras se limpiaba las manos.

En ese momento, Francis Bonnefoy decidió que no le importaba si eso le dolía extremadamente, pero iba a editar esas fotografías de una vez por todas sin tocarse. Cuando terminó por fin, sobre las once de la noche, cualquier ligero roce en su entrepierna le producía un escalofrío hasta doloroso de la cantidad de excitación que acumulaba. En ese momento, no obstante, le pudo el orgullo y se arrastró a la cama, donde se echó bocarriba. Extendió los brazos y asió las manos a la cama, prohibiéndose el tocarse. Cerró los ojos y fue una odisea no pensar en nada excitante. Estuvo casi una hora y media hasta que logró recuperarse y conciliar el sueño. A primera hora le enviaría las fotos a Antonio y esperaría su veredicto.

Sólo faltaba que, después de todo el esfuerzo, físico y psicológico, ahora dijera que no le gustaban. Sin embargo, eso lo dejaría para más adelante. Mañana sería otro día y el cuerpo de Francis, agotado después de darse tantos homenajes a sí mismo, necesitaba descansar y recuperar energías para afrontar el día que tenía por delante.

* * *

 **Hola ovo)/**

 **El fic ha tenido buena acogida y, como es semana santa, he decidido publicar otro capítulo. Voy a ser honesta, seguramente la periodicidad del fic se supedite a dos cosas: mi disponibilidad (porque, desgraciadamente, trabajo y estas cosas) y a la recibida del fanfic. No mentiré, cuando recibo feedback me animo a editar y subir los capítulos más rápido.**

 **Estoy publicándolo en AO3 también, por si alguien lo prefiere.**

 **También he hecho un dibujo para la portada del fic. No soy lo mejor dibujando pero al menos le he puesto esfuerzo ;v;**

 **Ahora paso a comentar los review:**

 _Lady Locura,_ **awww, lo siento xD Ha pasado bastante desde la última historia larga. Por supuesto que además de puercadas, el fic tendrá argumento, espero que te guste. Si no me falla la memoria, porque esto ya lo tengo escrito desde hace algún año, sí se ve a Francis celoso xD Espero que te guste el capítulo.**

 _Ttack95,_ **aunque no tengas mucho que decir, muchas gracias por pararte unos minutos para dejar un comentario. Aunque tarde, prometo que seguiré este fanfic y no lo dejaré abandonado. No me gusta dejar las cosas a medias :)**

 _Whiteless,_ **bueno, soy honesta, no creo volver a la actualización semanal, aunque en este caso sí haga una semana y pico desde que publiqué. Como he dicho antes, hay dos factores en juego, aunque uno sea más fuerte que el otro. Espero que te guste cómo se desarrolla la historia. Por supuesto habrá cosas subidas de tono pero también habrá otras tantas que no. Gracias a ti por pasarte a leer y por dejar comentario uvu**

 _WarriorOfAthena, ¡_ **gracias! No te preocupes, aunque hayas dejado el review más tarde, que le hayas dedicado un ratito a ello me hace feliz. Espero que la historia no te decepcione y que te guste el capítulo.**

 **Y eso es todo por esta vez.**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

Miruru.


	3. Capítulo 03

**Tras la lente — Capítulo 03**

Aquella mañana, Francis tenía como objetivo principal en su jornada laboral ir a la sala de material, limpiarla y ordenar un poco. A falta de otra tarea concreta, siempre les quedaba la de acondicionar material u organizar las salas dónde se desarrollaban las sesiones para que el fotógrafo que pudiera venir a posteriori se encontrara con un sitio bien acondicionado. No obstante, sus planes se fueron al traste cuando Honda vino a su encuentro. A diferencia de otros días, en los cuales acudía al trabajo con traje chaqueta, ése en concreto iba ataviado con unos tejanos desgastados y una camiseta con un dibujo de una muchacha con cabello verde atado en dos coletas largas.

— Eh, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No tenías otra sesión fotográfica esta mañana? —le preguntó—. Elizabeth comentó algo así, aunque a saber, tampoco podía mirarle a la cara y me sudaban las manos de los nervios. Esa mujer es realmente hermosa.

— ¿Eh? ¿Sesión? No me ha llegado nada al correo electrónico; ni siquiera me han llamado, cosa que otras veces hacen.

— Pues te aseguro que tienes la sala 210 reservada de nueve a doce, así que, a no ser que la hayas pedido para echarte una siesta, alguien debe haberla solicitado por ti. Yo, por si acaso, iría para echar un vistazo. Mejor prevenir que curar, ya sabes que siempre te lo digo.

El japonés siempre seguía esa filosofía: si no estaba seguro de algo, prefería perder el tiempo y comprobar que no era él el que había metido la pata. A Francis tampoco es que le atrajese la idea de haber cometido un error y la inquietud que tenía en su pecho desde hacía un rato lo atestiguaba. Le sorprendía que no le hubiesen avisado apropiadamente, como solían hacer. Aún así, haría caso a Kiku e iría a la sala para asegurarse de si tenía o no esa sesión fotográfica. Tomó su equipo, cargándolo sobre su hombro izquierdo, y fue en dirección a las escaleras, que estaban en el centro del edificio.

La sala 210 se encontraba en la segunda planta y cuando llegó a ésta, cuyos pasillos estaban pintados de amarillo pastel y decorados con cuadros con fotografías de paisajes, se le produjo la misma duda de siempre: ¿En qué lado quedaba la sala a la que tenía que ir? Como solución, anduvo en una dirección y miró el primer número que se encontró. Entonces, como siempre, le tocó virar sobre sus talones e ir para el lado contrario. Maldita ley de Murphy...

Durante el corto camino que había de las escaleras a la estancia, Francis se puso a pensar en qué le habrían preparado para aquella mañana. Cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró en la cama, echado de lado, llevando un batín negro, a cierta figura conocida. ¿Cómo la pudo distinguir? Sencillo, lo que mejor se veía de él eran sus posaderas, cubiertas por la tela fina, la cual dejaba entrever a la perfección su forma perfecta. Estiró el cuello, intentando ver el resto de Antonio y dejar de observar ese culo que estaba empezando a llevarle por el camino de los pensamientos obscenos de nuevo. El hispano se encontraba leyendo el mismo libro de la otra vez, con las cubiertas rojas. Le hizo gracia apreciar en su rostro la concentración y la tensión, todo fruto del contenido de aquellas páginas. Siempre le habían hecho gracia ese tipo de personas, que se vuelcan tanto en la ficción que por un momento creen que es real.

Carraspeó ligeramente para llamar la atención de Antonio y éste levantó la cabeza y miró sorprendido a Francis. Por su cara, diría que ni tan siquiera le había escuchado entrar. O eso, o tampoco esperaba que fuese su fotógrafo. Quizás eso explicaría por qué no había opinado nada acerca de los retoques que le había hecho a las fotografías de la sesión anterior. El hombre de cabellos cortos oscuros cerró el libro, produciendo un ruido hueco, y lo apartó. Se sentó sobre la cama y entonces dibujó una sonrisa, que relajó el ambiente.

— Pensaba que ya me habías dejado plantado —fue lo primero que Antonio dijo, jovial.

— Nadie me había avisado. Si no me lo llega a decir Honda, posiblemente hubiera estado toda la mañana limpiando la sala de material y reorganizándola. Créeme, lo necesita. ¿Qué ha ocurrido para que no me hayan dicho nada?

Mientras iban charlando, Francis empezó a sacar el trípode y la cámara. Pensaba usar el flash que había en la sala y también las pantallas. Los ojos verdes del modelo le fueron siguiendo y cuando recibió la pregunta, sonrió avergonzado.

— Creo que debe de ser mi culpa. Ayer me dijeron que para esta sesión podían buscar a otro fotógrafo y empezaron de nuevo con esa canción de que tienen una lista preparada y que me recomendarían a los mejores. Tuve que insistirles muchísimo para que comprendieran que no quiero otro fotógrafo. Así que, quizás, como venganza, no te avisaron. Me alegra que hayas llegado. Si no, te hubiesen tachado de impuntual.

— ¿En serio? ¿Cómo pueden ser tan desgraciados? Encima que a veces me dejo la salud para poder entregar todo lo que me piden —murmuró Francis indignado, intentando no dar rienda suelta a esa molestia interna que sentía.

— Pero has llegado, que es lo importante. Si no, hubiera ido a buscarte, por donde fuese. Quiero que se callen la boca de una vez y que dejen de intentar cambiarme veinte veces de fotógrafo —comentó Antonio, no demasiado contento ante esa perspectiva. No sería la primera vez que entraban en ese anterior acabó cansado de todos ellos y pensando seriamente en dejarlo. Si no lo hizo fue porque se pusieron muy pesados y porque la perspectiva de pasar un tiempo en casa sin tener empleo le inquietaba.

— Te voy a ser sincero, me ha sorprendido encontrarte aquí. No pensaba que fuera a verte el pelo de nuevo. Como te envié las fotografías y pero no has comentado nada... Me imaginé que te habían gustado tan poco que no habías sabido cómo decírmelo sin ser ofensivo —murmuró Francis no muy alto, intentando que su tono no se alterara.

— ¿Eh? ¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¿En serio habías pensado eso? —le respondió el hispano con los ojos como platos y la boca entreabierta por la misma sorpresa—. ¡Nooo! No has hablado con el informático de la empresa, ¿verdad? Si lo hubieras hecho, seguro que se hubiese puesto a criticarme. Soy un negado de la tecnología, Francis. Por eso siempre se me puede ver con algún libro, o algo así que no sea muy digital. No me he podido comprar ni un libro electrónico de esos porque me da miedo romperlo en dos días. Me prestaron un ordenador portátil no hace mucho, para que pudiera usar mi correo electrónico y la agenda, entonces entré y vi tus fotos. Las descargué y quise responderte, pero no sé qué toqué que me puso que había ganado un premio. Cuando quise cerrar el mensaje, se me abrió una ventana que decía que tenía un virus muy fuerte y que debía descargar un antivirus... ¡Así que lo descargué! —tenía los ojos aún muy abiertos, ahora casi como si estuviera contando una historia de terror—. Pero al instalarlo no me hizo nada. Así que intenté que me saliera de nuevo, porque tenía que proteger el ordenador a toda costa, pero entonces todo empezó a ir lento. Por eso intenté escribirte el correo y ya está, apagarlo, pero acabó bloqueado hasta que salió una pantalla azul y luego se quedó negro todo. El informático me ha estado gritando durante minutos largos y me ha dicho que no me deja ya ninguno, que todos los rompo. Ése es el motivo por el que no te he podido contestar.

Se produjeron unos segundos de silencio en los que Francis apenas se movió. Sabía que seguía vivo porque parpadeaba, procesando todo el aluvión de información que Antonio le había lanzado en un momento. En su estómago nació un sentimiento y, a pesar de quererlo reprimir, fue imposible parar la media sonrisa que se formó en su rostro. Ladeó el mismo y se empezó a reír, entre dientes, intentando imaginar esa batalla épica entre Antonio y el ordenador. Casi había sonado a una de esas historias de abuelo que intenta tocar uno por primera vez en su vida. Teniendo en cuenta la edad del hispano, era aún más hilarante.

— Disculpa que me esté riendo, simplemente me ha parecido una historia trepidante —dijo Francis, cubriendo parcialmente la boca con su mano. No le gustaría ofender a Antonio, de verdad que no, pero la historia le parecía demasiado cómica.

— No te preocupes, voy a obtener esta reacción del noventa por ciento de la gente a la que le cuente esta historia —comentó el español, sonriendo con resignación. De verdad que no le ofendía. Si no fuera destrozando el material de otra gente, seguramente él también encontraría todo aquello divertido—. Siento que te haya dado la impresión de que no me gustaba. Lo que pude ver antes de que el ordenador muriera era bueno, mucho.

— Bueno, no te preocupes. Tampoco me había afectado tant. —dijo Francis digno, mirando hacia otro lado, aunque por dentro se sentía bien al ver que halagaban su trabajo.

— En el fondo te ha afectado un montón, ¿no? —soltó el hispano de repente, cosa que hizo que el rubio se erizara y luego se girara para verle con aire ofendido. Él se rió al encontrarse con semejante reacción.

— ¡N-no tanto! ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Todos, en la revista, te tienen en un pedestal! ¡Además, trabajas con Alfred, que hace un trabajo brillante! A su lado no soy más que un amateur, así que la crítica negativa me hubiese deprimido un poco. Es lo normal, ¿no? Pero hubiera aprendido de ello y hubiese obtenido la motivación necesaria para convertirme en alguien incluso mejor.

Aquella actitud, explosiva y exagerada, le pareció hasta interesante. El rostro del francés rebosaba expresividad y se había puesto a gesticular con suficiencia, intentando restarle importancia a todo aquello que había dicho. Incluso había admitido que le hubiera deprimido, no todos los profesionales dentro del mundillo aceptarían que la crítica pudiera tener cualquier efecto negativo en ellos. Era muy estúpido intentar hacer pensar a alguien que se prescindía de las reacciones típicas de todo ser humano. Esa sinceridad hacía falta en esos lares, por eso mismo Alfred le agradaba y lo consideraba buena persona.

— Sí, creo que es la reacción típica.

Se hizo un silencio repentino durante el cual Antonio le observó sonriente, desprendiendo jovialidad y energía con su mirada y su expresión. En aquel lapso de tiempo, el rubio apreció muchos detalles de su rostro, pequeñas imperfecciones que se notaban únicamente porque se fijaba demasiado y que luego el programa de retoque se encargaría de borrar sin dejar rastro. Sin embargo, para él, en ese momento aquellas marcas eran los rasgos que convertían a ese hombre en Antonio. Entonces, también se dio cuenta de que llevaba bastante tiempo mirándole fijamente —para él incluso parecían años— y no quería que se pensara que era un rarito. Aunque claro, quizás el daño ya estaba hecho.

— Deberíamos empezar con las fotos, o al final no nos dará tiempo. ¿Qué hay hoy?

— Algunos juguetitos de esos. Han hecho unos modelos nuevos, aunque, para mí, parecen lo mismo sólo que con un aspecto ligeramente diferente. No necesito mucho más tiempo, he estado preparándome mientras no venías.

Durante unos segundos, el rubio sufrió un coma mental al pensar en aquello que le había dicho. Iba a usar juguetes sexuales y no le hacía falta mucha preparación porque eso había estado haciendo mientras le esperaba. ¿Lo habría hecho mientras pensaba en él? Se reprendió instantáneamente en su cabeza. ¡Pues claro que no lo habría hecho! ¡El único enfermo era él, que no dejaba aparte esos pensamientos hasta obsesivos hacia ese español! Sin esperar a que le dijera nada, Antonio se quitó la bata negra y la dejó a un lado. Se encontró de nuevo con ese delicioso cuerpo bronceado, más brillante de lo habitual por el uso de alguna crema que, además, olía bien. Desde donde el galo se encontraba, que realmente no era tan cerca, le llegaba el aroma parecido a las fresas que desprendía. Si bajaba la mirada, lentamente, deteniéndose en detalles como su ombligo o sus abdominales, se llegaba a la zona de la entrepierna, donde su miembro se encontraba semi-erecto.

No podía culparle, habían charlado un rato y, además, antes de que viniera había estado leyendo. ¿Quizás el libro de cubiertas rojas era un relato erótico? Ahora le producía curiosidad y todo. Decidió que debía centrarse y apartó los ojos azules de la mano derecha de Antonio, que masturbaba su miembro para lograr que volviese a estar en su máximo apogeo. Miró a través de la lente el proceso y fue incapaz de resistir la tentación de tomarle una foto. Aquello no hizo que le mirara ni tan siquiera, siguió concentrado, sumergiendo en alguna fantasía sexual dentro de su mente que le estimulaba, que le excitaba y que incluso le hizo jadear por lo bajo una vez.

En ese momento no podía recordar si había escuchado alguno la vez anterior, pero el sonido de la voz de Antonio, excitada, incapaz de resistir más rato en silencio, le había producido un escalofrío en el espinazo, que por suerte no se propagó por el resto de su cuerpo. El español agachó la cabeza un poco, encorvado hacia delante, sentado sobre el lecho, y aunque Francis estaba tenso, excitado, temeroso por las reacciones que tenía con cada gesto, cada suspiro, se levantó de la silla y le tomó un par de fotos desde arriba, aprovechando que de esta manera no se veía su rostro.

La mano izquierda del hombre de cabellos castaños se movió y alcanzó un anillo negro, con un grueso medio, el cual contaba con un disimulado botón. De ese momento también tomó una fotografía, únicamente de la mano, de las sábanas blancas, del anillo. Cuando le vio llevarlo a la punta del miembro y empujarlo, lentamente, hacia abajo, deseó poder grabarlo. La manera en que se presionaba contra el plástico, humedeciéndolo por la loción que usaba para no irritar su piel por el constante frotar. Una vez lo llevó hasta la base del pene, tanteó hasta que dio con el botón y lo presionó. No pasó apenas un segundo hasta que empezó a vibrar, con un sonido agudo que reverberaba contra las paredes.

Aquel temblor en una zona sensible, excitada, fue más de lo esperado. Siempre le pasaba igual cuando usaba aquellos trastos. Cerró los ojos y jadeó, esta vez un poco más fuerte de lo que le hubiera gustado, entre dientes. Tener la habilidad de poder disfrutar de lo que sentía a pesar de escuchar el flash de la cámara era sencillamente un don que se alegraba de poseer. El anonimato le relajaba más; saber que luego podría ir por la calle y que no le mirarían todos y le señalarían con el dedo. Apartó los pensamientos y se dejó caer bocarriba sobre la cama, disfrutando la vibración estimulante del anillo. Puntualmente añadió alguna caricia de su mano, para complementar la fotografía. Sólo viendo cómo el fotógrafo se movía, deducía bastante bien qué necesitaba antes de presionar el disparador.

Sus ojos verdes se paseaban de arriba abajo a ratos, siguiendo a Francis por la estancia, mientras éste buscaba un nuevo lugar desde el que tomar otra fotografía. De repente, en algún momento, podía verle detenido, pensativo, seguramente intentando darle rienda suelta a la creatividad. Perdió la cuenta de las fotografías que había echado, pero cuando le vio sentarse supo que ya iba siendo hora de usar lo que quedaba. Se incorporó, se estiró y alcanzó una cadenita de plástico que contaba con bolas de diferentes tamaños. Las primeras eran más pequeñas y, a medida que avanzaba, había de más grandes. Untó las bolas chinas con lubricante, el suficiente para poder introducirlas sin tener que esperar demasiado, y entonces se puso dándole la espalda al francés. Apoyó el antebrazo izquierdo sobre la cama y la mano derecha guío el juguete hacia su entrada.

La mente de Francis amenazaba con apagarse y dio gracias por haberse sentado, ya que, andar con su más que completa erección, le producía un dolor constante. No se perdió detalle de cómo introducía la bola, presionando contra su ano, el cual mostraba indicios de haber sido dilatado previamente. Hasta la segunda, fue incapaz de apartar la mirada de Antonio, agazapado sobre la cama, entregándole una visión de su trasero, perfecto, expuesto, abierto. Sintió un nuevo escalofrío y se dio cuenta de que el corazón le iba a mil por hora. Maldecía a ese hombre por lo erótico que podía llegar a ser. Con las manos temblorosas, aferró la cámara y empezó a tomar fotografías, aunque le costara una barbaridad.

Prácticamente las introdujo todas en su cuerpo y, la más grande, la dejó a medio meter ya que le costaba y creía que, de esta manera, se produciría una imagen más intensa de su cuerpo siendo llevado al extremo por aquellas bolas. Dejó que el obturador sonara unas cuantas veces y, con disimulo, ladeó el rostro y clavó la mirada en Francis. No era estúpido, se había dado cuenta de cómo le observaba, pero tampoco estaba seguro al cien por cien. ¿Acaso se lo imaginaba?

Devolvió la vista al frente, apoyó los antebrazos sobre la cama mejor y dejó que le tomara alguna fotografía más. Pudo notar que la bola que había dejado a medio introducir se iba deslizando hacia fuera, naturalmente, hasta que la tirantez de la cadenita de plástico contra su ano le hizo saber que ya estaba fuera. Llevó la mano derecha a su trasero y separó bien las nalgas, permitiendo un plano aún más directo. El francés sintió un nuevo tirón fuerte al ver aquello y no sabía qué era más excitante, si aquel anillo de músculos, algo más rojo de lo normal, con aquel juguete medio introducido, medio fuera, o la manera en que sus dedos se apretaban contra su propia nalga, haciendo que ésta se viese más voluminosa alrededor de la zona en la que hacía presión.

Tuvo que repetirle la orden al cerebro como tres o cuatro veces para que el dedo finalmente se pusiera a apretar el botón. Debía tomar todas las fotos posibles para el reportaje. Además, luego en casa podría verlas con calma y podría... ¿Era muy horrible el estar pensando en guardar todas las fotografías de Antonio para su disfrute personal? No iba a preguntárselo a nadie, por supuesto. Lo haría y se diría a si mismo que aquello era totalmente normal y que no estaba cometiendo ningún delito.

Aunque no lo pareciese, la batalla mental de Francis en esos momentos alcanzaba proporciones épicas. Por una parte estaba el dar la orden a su cuerpo, el cual parecía más entretenido en sentir un deseo irrefrenable por ese español que estaba a cuatro patas, moviendo la mano para extraer con lentitud otra bola china de su interior. Por otra parte estaba su imaginación, que se negaba a quedarse quieta y tranquilita, que deliraba ciertos escenarios en los que él abandonaba la cama y jugaba con las bolas chinas, metiéndolas de nuevo para después sacarlas. Entonces las retiraba por completo, se bajaba los pantalones, la ropa interior y se enterraba en ese glorioso trasero ya lubricado, hasta que su cintura pálida chocaba contra aquellas nalgas ardientes, bronceadas, que producían un contraste que le hechizaba unos segundos antes de empezar a moverse contra ellas, entregándose al delirio y la pasión.

Entonces salía a flote de ese sueño y se daba cuenta de que en la vida real estaba sentado, tenso y seguía echando fotos casi como si le fuera la vida en ello. Si se apartaba de la cámara fotográfica, le daba miedo reaccionar fuera de lo normal o cometer una auténtica locura. Aquello no era ningún video pornográfico, así que, si cometía alguna estupidez, seguro que Antonio le pegaría antes de poder ni tan siquiera tocar las malditas bolas chinas. ¡Dios mío! ¡Las envidiaba tanto! ¡Ojalá pudiera él estar ahí metido, penetrándole hasta que le rogara clemencia! No que ahí seguía, dándole al maldito disparador para no abandonarlo todo y responder a sus necesidades más bajas.

Agradeció a todos los dioses y entes superiores que pudo recordar en ese momento cuando vio que Antonio se las sacaba del todo y se sentaba en la cama, suspirando. Se dio cuenta de unas gotitas de sudor que adornaban su cuello, cerca de la nuca, y tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decírselo. Hasta le daban ganas de levantarse a quitárselas con la mano, pero entonces su entrepierna pegó un tirón doloroso y recordó que levantarse con aquello en ese estado era una mala idea. Suerte de la camisa ancha, se la pensaba traer cada vez que tuviera que hacerle fotos, cosa que empezaba a pensar que iba a ocurrir de nuevo en algún momento.

— ¿Te hace falta algo más?

— "Un buen polvo" —pensó Francis, mirándole a los ojos. Tras finalizar ese pensamiento, negó con la cabeza, con una sonrisa resignada—. No, creo que tengo material de sobra para hacer un reportaje que la empresa admirará durante tiempo. Estas fotografías...

Tomó la cámara de fotos, le dio botón que alternaba entre el modo visualizar y el modo capturar y con el dedo fue pasando entre los archivos. Era irónico que aún le produjera un vuelco el verlas. Siguió con aquella tarea, aún sin levantar la mirada.

— Son muy buenas, tienes mucho talento y es fácil que en pocas tomas obtenga lo que tenía en mente.

— Gracias. Me han dicho muchas veces que es un talento innato que tengo —dijo Antonio terminándose de poner la bata.

Claro que le molestaba la erección, pero podía esperar un poco. Anduvo, con movimientos holgados, gráciles, hasta estar a la vera de Francis, el cual seguía demasiado absorto con las fotografías. En ese momento, los ojos verdes del español se posaron en el francés, pensativo. Desde la primera sesión, se había dado cuenta de algo, pero no estaba seguro al cien por cien. No quería hacerse la idea equivocada, sólo le quedaba una idea loca que rondaba su cabeza para confirmarlo. Le daba un poco de miedo, por ciertos temas que no podía olvidar, pero en aquel momento, cuando aún sus neuronas se encontraban privadas de la sangre que normalmente recibían, tampoco se detuvo demasiado. Puso una mano en su hombro y lo deslizó hasta la nuca, inclinándose hacia delante.

— ¿A ver? Quiero verlas. Anda, enséñamelas antes de editarlas~ Así me daré cuenta del esfuerzo que realizas para dejarlas perfectas.

Francis se quedó quieto al sentir ese contacto, temiendo moverse. Una parte de sí mismo, en su interior, le gritaba peligro, con todas las alarmas, y quería alejarse de ese contacto que por un momento le parecía demasiado cálido. La otra temía a que el más ligero gesto fuera a hacer que se apartara de él. Lentamente, casi como si sus extremidades estuvieran hechas de un material poco elástico, ladeó la cámara para que pudiera ver la pantalla. No obstante, la tenía inclinada hacia él, por lo tanto quedaba velada por el reflejo de la luz.

Desde donde estaba, Antonio no podía aún discernir lo que rondaba por su mente. Por eso mismo pensó: de perdidos al río. Se inclinó un poco más y la mano que había estado en la nuca se movió y se apoyó entre las piernas de Francis, contra la silla. Pero no fue sólo eso, la posicionó de tal manera que quedaba cerca de su entrepierna y la muñeca rozaba el bulto bajo las telas que era el miembro erecto del francés. Éste se quedó en ese momento tan terriblemente tenso, que hasta se erizó sobre la misma silla. La mano izquierda de Antonio, mientras tanto, agarró la cámara y la subió para poder ver las fotografías.

En ese momento, el rubio se había olvidado de respirar incluso. La mano. Esa mano. Ese roce que ahora se había convertido en una suave presión. No sabía si iba a desmayarse en ese mismo momento de la cantidad de cosas que experimentaba, así que lo único que le salvaba de ese torrente de sensaciones era aferrar la cámara como si le fuese la vida en ello. Antonio miraba la pantalla y, por eso mismo, el rubio se atrevió a observarle de soslayo, intentando leer en su rostro en qué demonios estaba pensando. Era un error, lo sabía, ¿pero por qué no apartaba la mano ahora que podía notar esa vergonzosa erección contra la muñeca?

— Pues sí, no están mal. Seguro que quedarán mejor cuando estén editadas —dijo Antonio. Después de esas palabras, se incorporó y apartó la mano. A continuación, se atusó la bata, tranquilamente—. Debería adecentarme un poco después de esto. Dices que ya hemos terminado por hoy, ¿no?

— Sí, hemos terminado. No te preocupes. Tengo un montón de cosas que hacer, así que no te robaré más tiempo —por mucho que intentó hablar con normalidad, sus frases casi se atropellaron las unas a las otras, No sólo eso, su tono de voz había sido medio ronco y reseco. Tenía clara una cosa, necesitaba salir de ahí o no sabía qué iba a hacer. Su mente le reclamaba estar solo, fuera, en un sitio aireado en el que pudiera empezar a recuperar el control—. ¡N-nos vemos!

Le parecía curiosa la rapidez con la que Francis había recogido todos sus enseres y se había marchado por la puerta. Cuando la cerró, Antonio se sentó en la silla en la que había estado, apoyado cómodamente contra el respaldo. Estiró la mano derecha, elevándola hacia el aire, y se miró la muñeca, pensativo. Progresivamente, en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa. Entonces no se equivocaba, Francis se excitaba cuando le hacía fotografías, muchísimo. Ahora le daba hasta pena ver cómo había reaccionado

* * *

La noche anterior había dormido fatal. Se había acostado a las tantas, editando fotografías de ese culo de infarto, y encima, cuando había conciliado el sueño, su mente había decidido que deseaba tener sueños eróticos que le hicieron levantarse con una erección que después de cinco minutos no se le bajaba. Se quedó pensando y alcanzó una conclusión: no le pagaban lo suficiente para estar pasando por ese estrés físico. Después de hacer lo mismo que estuvo haciendo durante una hora la noche anterior, Francis se levantó y fue a darse una ducha. La necesitaba con urgencia, se sentía bastante sucio en general.

Fue cuando ponía la cafetera sobre la encimera cuando se dio cuenta de que su muñeca estaba resentida. Siendo sinceros, no le sorprendía en absoluto. Con el dale que te pego que llevaba últimamente, lo que no sabía era cómo no tenía los músculos de la muñeca destrozados. Mientras el café se preparaba, se fue a su habitación y se puso a rebuscar en los cajones. Al final se puso una muñequera, la cual le sujetaba bastante bien, y rogó a los cielos por ser capaz de controlar sus hormonas en los siguientes días.

Si había algo peor que tener una edición en la que no se podía concentrar a medias era, sin lugar a dudas, contar con otra sesión fotográfica antes de haber terminado. Se iba a ahogar en fotografías de Antonio desnudo y se debatía entre considerarlo una catástrofe o una bendición. Se tomó el café, quemándose la lengua en el proceso, y salió de su casa.

La sesión fotográfica había sido programada a las doce. Mientras, tendría tiempo para editar un poco más y, de paso, repasar los correos electrónicos. Se fue a una sala vacía, cuyos ventanales entregaban una panorámica de la ciudad, instaló todo su material en el sitio y se conectó al correo electrónico. Le sorprendió ver un email de Antonio Fernández, el cual le había llegado el día anterior a eso de las cinco. Se apostaba lo que quisiera a que no lo había enviado él y le había pedido el favor a alguien. No se le olvidaba la historia del ordenador. A menos de que fuera mentira, lo cual no descartaba por completo.

Abrió el correo y se puso a leerlo. Cuando terminó la última palabra, se fue escurriendo hasta quedar echado prácticamente sobre el teclado. Odiaba su vida. Juraba que la odiaba por encima de todas las cosas. Según lo que le explicaba el modelo, la sesión fotográfica de aquel día volvía a tener de protagonista a los juguetes sexuales. Había leído dos palabras que le habían provocado un vuelco: "consolador anal". Tuvo que controlar su mente antes de que sobrecalentara. Evadirse tampoco era fácil cuando seguía editando la fotografía del trasero dilatado de Antonio por las bolas chinas. Menos mal que no había nadie en la sala, si no posiblemente hubiera sentido vergüenza por retocar algo tan erótico.

Sí, lo sabía, era ridículo, teniendo en cuenta que muchos editaban cosas que podrían ser incluso peores. Sin embargo, la vergüenza nacía de descubrir en sí mismo todo ese deseo sexual, esa tensión, esos delirios de adolescente que creaba mientras las editaba. Se le debería de caer la cara de vergüenza de la falta de profesionalidad que tenía.

Las doce se acercaron antes de lo que imaginaba. Se fue a la sala que habían reservado, la cual le había sido informada en el correo informativo de Antonio, y como cuando llegó no había nadie, tranquilamente se puso a montar la cámara y a distribuir los paneles de luz, para conseguir la iluminación ideal. El lugar a duras pena contaba con atrezzo y en el centro había una cama con sábanas negras, redonda. De fondo se encontraba un póster que emulaba el fondo de una habitación de hotel, con paredes rojas y decoración de piel de leopardo en algunos sitios, muy tipo prostíbulo.

— Buenos días, Francis —dijo una voz jovial detrás de él. El rubio, que estaba muy concentrado configurando la cámara, ni siquiera había escuchado cuándo la puerta se había abierto, así que se había pegado un susto impresionante. Tanto que, cuando escuchó su voz, pegó un brinco y se dio la vuelta como si detrás hubiese un lobo a punto de sesgarle la yugular. La risa de Antonio sonó casi como un gorjeo y le dio palmadas amistosas en el brazo—. Menudo brinco has pegado.

— No te esperaba aquí dentro. ¿Cuándo has entrado? —le preguntó, aún con el corazón a mil.

— Pues hace nada. Te he visto tan concentrado que no sabía cómo saludarte, así que me he acercado —bajó la mirada y se fijó en la muñequera azul oscura que llevaba en la derecha. Ladeó el rostro—. ¿Qué te ha pasado en la mano? ¿Estás bien?

— ¿Esto? —preguntó nervioso, levantando la muñeca—. No es nada. Estaba subiendo las escaleras que llevan a mi piso, pegué un traspié y quise parar la caída con la mano. Al principio parecía que no me había hecho nada, pero esta mañana la he notado resentida, así que mejor prevenir.

Se sentía despreciable por mentirle de esa manera. Sobre todo porque, después de contarle la historia, Antonio parecía realmente preocupado, imaginando que seguramente se hubiese podido hacer daño. Ay, pobre chico, mira que era inocente con todas las cosas que hacía delante de la cámara. Si supiera que le dolía la muñeca porque se había estado masturbando durante casi una hora, repetidamente, mientras veía sus fotografías e inconscientemente jadeaba su nombre, seguro que le llamaba de todo menos guapo. No le culpaba, estaba llegando a un punto en el que se daba asco a sí mismo. No tenía quince años, debería aprender a controlarse con éxito.

— Bueno, pues ahora ya lo sabes. Vigílala y sube las escaleras más despacio. Seguro que ibas con el ansia de llegar y claro.

Por dentro, el francés se dio cuenta de que todas sus palabras se podían interpretar de otra manera y, bueno, no podía quitarle la razón. Tenía que ir más despacio, ¿pero cómo iba a suprimir esa ansia que sentía por llegar al orgasmo? No, imposible. Menos cuando su mente se montaba unos escenarios tan detallados.

El hispano sonrió y se dirigió hacia la cama. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que llevaba una bolsa de deporte colgando en la espalda, la cual sonó extrañamente al dejarla sobre la cama. Francis se permitió observar a Antonio, en ese típico chándal que le ocultaba ese cuerpo que Dios tan generosamente le había dado. Agarró la cámara y agachó la cabeza, fingiendo que de nuevo se ocupaba de la configuración, pero en realidad le observaba de soslayo mientras se quitaba cada prenda deportiva, sin importarle que él estuviera delante. Aunque no observaba el plano directamente, Francis veía que una de sus manos se quedaba a la altura de su entrepierna un rato y se iba moviendo. Luego se quitaba otra prenda de ropa y volvía a ese movimiento. Incluso le pareció escuchar un suspiro, que le hizo estremecerse ligeramente de arriba abajo.

Lo juraba: odiaba lo ridículamente erótico que era Antonio. Cualquier cosa que hacía, parecía tener la capacidad de encenderle como si estuviera rociado con gasolina. No se perdió detalle del momento en el que dejó caer la ropa interior y habría deseado poder agacharse para presenciar mejor el momento en el que había abierto la pierna para subir el calzoncillo que tenía enredado en un pie y así cogerlo sin agacharse. Entonces se fue a la mochila y de ahí sacó tres cosas. Primero un bote de lubricante, segundo una especie de consolador, pequeño, con forma cónica y redondeada, la cual terminaba en un círculo plano y, para acabar, un consolador que a él le pareció enorme. La silicona tenía un color liliáceo y la anchura del juguete era decente para poder introducirlo por el ano. Le llamó la atención las formas, rugosas y muy detalladas, como si fuera un pene de verdad. El español se sentó en la cama, con las rodillas apoyadas en el lecho y tiró la mochila por ahí, lejos del plano. Estaba claro, iban a empezar.

Tomó aire y se preparó para lo que venía. Verle jugar con el consolador más grande, besarlo, lamer la punta, fue algo que no hubiera imaginado que le afectaría de ese modo. Tenía que tener cuidado para hacer bien la foto, para no sacar su rostro, aunque tentado estaba a hacerlo, para tenerlo entero para su colección personal. Por suerte, el cerebro le funcionó a tiempo para dejar eso de lado y mantenerse profesional, por mucho que su miembro estuviera dejando de serlo.

Cuando Antonio vio que había hecho unas cuantas fotografías, dejó eso de lado, cogió el lubricante y se dio la vuelta para darle la espalda. Se untó un par de dedos y los llevó a su trasero. Era un poco difícil, pero aún así se las apañó para tapar el plano lo menos posible. Fue introduciendo el dedo, sacándolo, hasta que se sintió algo más dilatado y creyó que podía empezar por el más pequeño. Miró de reojo hacia atrás y se encontró a Francis, observándole, tomando fotografías. Fueron unos segundos en los que no apartó la mirada de él, pero al final ladeó el rostro, tomó el consolador pequeño y lo guió hacia su entrada. Presionó, lentamente, dejándole tiempo para dilatarse. Cuanto más lo adentraba, más difícil se hacía, puesto que la parte más cercana a la base tenía un diámetro mayor.

Finalmente, después de un ligero esfuerzo que le arrancó incluso un jadeo por lo bajo, Antonio logró meterlo por completo en su interior. Lo único que se veía era aquel círculo de plástico, que actuaba como tope para que no se metiera entero y fuera imposible sacarlo. El hispano movió la cadera, dándole un plano bastante decente que mejoró exponencialmente cuando su mano derecha agarró la nalga y tiró de ella para dejarle aún más expuesto. Francis se puso a echar fotos a diestro y siniestro. En ese momento no sabía si lo hacía para tener tomas de cada maldito detalle o porque las necesitaba para la revista.

Por supuesto que la cosa fue a peor cuando, una vez terminado con ese consolador, el hispano cogió el grande. Lo untó con lubricante y, esta vez, se tumbó sobre la cama, bocarriba. Le costó un poco más meterlo y, cuando estuvo dentro, lo balanceó ligeramente para ver si rozaba cierta zona. Por la forma que tenía, había sido diseñado precisamente para estimular el punto G masculino. No se equivocaba, poco tardó en sentir un placer más intenso, casi insoportable, que le hizo apretar dientes y gemir por lo bajo. Por poco le da un infarto cerebral a Francis, el cual aferró la cámara como si fuese un salvavidas.

En ese rato, no la dejó ir, mientras veía cómo Antonio se iba penetrando a sí mismo con el consolador, cómo su pierna izquierda, suspendida en el aire, temblaba ligeramente cuando notaba placer. Veía un montón de detalles que le mataban por dentro, que le hacían replantearse el trabajo que hacía. Si seguía de esa manera, un día se iba a morir por culpa de una erección en el trabajo. ¿Eso entraría en la categoría de riesgos laborales?

Dio gracias al cielo por haber terminado pronto. Suspiró, resignado, y se puso a guardar el material fotográfico. Lo que no sabía era que Antonio, sentado sobre la cama, con el consolador fuera, entre sus piernas, le observaba atentamente. Estuvo a punto de hablar una vez, pero se quedó callado y continuó mirando. La segunda vez que entreabrió los labios, los humedeció, tomó aire y entonces habló.

— ¿Te gusta dar? —le preguntó a Francis. El rubio se quedó quieto cuando le escuchó decir algo, cosa no muy normal después de las sesiones de fotos. Entornó el rostro y le miró, confundido.

— ¿Qué? —murmuró el galo, aún desorientado.

— Te he preguntado que si te gusta dar —repitió Antonio. No iba a negar algo, por dentro los nervios se le comían vivo. No era su estilo.

— ¿Dar? ¿Darle cosas a la gente? Sí, supongo que me gusta hacer regalos —respondió Francis, sin saber por dónde iban los tiros. ¿Necesitaba ayuda para regalarle algo a alguien quizás? Antonio carraspeó.

— Deja que repita la frase, esta vez sin omitir nada. En el sexo, ¿te gusta dar? —viendo que no decía nada, prosiguió con la entrega de la información—. Porque, bueno... A mí me gusta bastante recibir. Y ya que estoy así y que tú estás excitado seguro igual que la otra vez, pues podríamos ayudarnos mutuamente, ¿no?

Francis le miraba con cara de póquer, sin expresión ninguna, como si no escuchara nada de lo que le acababa de decir. Antonio esperó paciente. Había sido claro, ¿no? Le acababa de proponer mantener relaciones sexuales, en ese mismo lugar, en ese mismo instante. No iba a tener que decir que quería "follar" para que lo comprendiera, ¿verdad? El silencio, denso, se fue prolongando más de lo que hubiera resultado cómodo para cualquiera. Antonio no comprendía que todo lo que pasaba por la mente de Francis en ese momento, contra todo pronóstico, no era tanto.

«— _Esto... Sí. Esto debe de ser un sueño. Estoy soñando_ —pensó. Entre cada conclusión mental que realizaba, largos segundos pasaban—. _Pero es curioso, no recuerdo haberme quedado dormido. Creo que voy a levantarme muy mal. Pero sí, debo de estar durmiendo._ »

Cuanto más rato pasaba, más y más tenso se encontraba Antonio. Así que, cuando ya hacía dos minutos y medio que Francis se había sumido en un coma en el que podía mantenerse de pie e incluso parpadear, el hispano sintió ganas de asesinarle. Sonrió, molesto, y entreabrió los labios para poder poner fin a aquella situación que ya había durado demasiado.

— No sé por qué pierdo el tiempo —murmuró primero en voz baja para sí mismo. Luego miró a Francis y acentuó su sonrisa, de manera que ésta se vio falsa a más no poder—. Olvida lo que he dicho, ¿vale? Ha sido definitivamente una muy mala idea. Vamos a fingir que nunca he pronunciado esas palabras, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora, por favor, vete y déjame solo para que pueda terminar de adecentarme.

— Ah, pero...

— Déjame a solas para que pueda adecentarme —repitió Antonio, asintiendo lentamente, con esa terrible sonrisa pasivo-agresiva que empezó a ponerle el vello de punta al francés.

— Es que... Espera. ¿Tú...? —volvió a balbucear el francés. Hizo un amago de estirar la mano hacia él, como si fuera a tocarle, pero sus dedos se cerraron contra la palma y nunca llegó a rozarle siquiera.

— Te he dicho que por favor te marches y me dejes solo. ¿Qué palabra es la que no te ha quedado clara?

Si hasta ahora no había sentido la necesidad de marcharse, de repente había brotado al escuchar el tono asesino que Antonio había utilizado con él. Realmente sonreía de manera amigable, pero Francis podía decir, sin lugar a dudas, que aquel no era un gesto hermoso y amistoso, si no la peor de las amenazas, y su instinto se lo gritaba. Recogió la cámara, cogió el trípode sin tan siquiera desmontarlo, y salió a toda velocidad de la habitación, ignorando la entrepierna excitada que se quejaba con los roces más nimios. Antonio no le miró, se quedó sentado de espaldas a la puerta, con la vista fija en el suelo. Cuando escuchó que la puerta se cerraba, aún esperó unos segundos para asegurarse de que se había alejado lo suficiente.

En ese instante, como si hubiesen abierto la presa que contenía un lago muy lleno, reaccionó como un torrente de agua imparable. Agarró el consolador que quedaba a su derecha y lo lanzó con tanta fuerza contra la puerta que de milagro no había quedado ninguna marca sobre la madera. El otro fue después, aunque al ser liviano no llegó ni siquiera a la mitad del trayecto. Antonio gruñó, frustrado, y se echó de lado sobre la cama. Se le había bajado hasta la erección en ese punto y le embargaba tal vergüenza que desearía poder cavar un agujero que llegara prácticamente al centro de la Tierra y enterrarse en él de tal forma que nadie le hallara nunca más.

No podía negar que ahora mismo se sentía muy enfadado con ese francés, que se había quedado con cara de memo mirándole, pero se le sumaba la molestia consigo mismo por cómo había actuado. Al final, se movió hasta quedar prácticamente bocabajo, escondiendo su cara contra el colchón.

No muy lejos de allí, Francis Bonnefoy buscó refugio en una sala de ordenadores que en ese momento se encontraba vacía. Se le resbaló la mochila donde normalmente guardaba su equipo, que pasó de estar acomodada en su hombro a descansar sobre la mitad inferior de su brazo. Se le cayó el trípode y dio gracias por haber asegurado la cámara fotográfica en su cuello antes de salir corriendo. En ese momento se le veía despeinado, con los ojos como platos, como si hubiera presenciado un fantasma.

Aún no podía acabar de entender qué acababa de pasar. En su mente rememoraba los hechos, intentando encontrar el punto en el que él se había perdido y había dejado de formar parte de la situación a unos niveles alarmantes. Primero Antonio había estado delante de él, como siempre, posando de una manera impecable que a él le encendía la libido hasta puntos preocupantes, hasta que habían terminado. Entonces, el español, sin venir a cuento, le había preguntado que si le gustaba dar. Tan fuera de contexto, no lo había entendido, así que asumió que debía de estar hablando de hacer regalos. Quizás su manejo del francés no era tan perfecto y no había encontrado el vocablo correcto, que era "regalar". Pero con la siguiente frase, dejó bien claro que no hablaba de regalar, que hablaba de sexo. Le insinuó que, si quería, podían ayudarse mutuamente.

— ¿Acabo de rechazar echar un polvo sin tan siquiera abrir la boca? —dijo el francés, hablando solo. En ese momento, su cerebro se desembotaba y la sangre que había estado concentrada toda en una única parte regresaba al resto de su cuerpo.

Sí, había tenido la oportunidad de oro, una que no se le iba a presentar en otra ocasión y aún menos teniendo en cuenta cómo había reaccionado Antonio a su falta de respuesta. De repente, la confusión dejó un hueco al marcharse, el cual no se rellenó. Sin embargo, el agujero empezó a mutar, a transformarse en otro sentimiento: la inquietud.

— Acabo de perder la oportunidad de tirarme a un modelo famoso —murmuró, ahora en shock, dándose cuenta de lo que había pasado—. Antonio me ha propuesto sexo, me ha propuesto que se la metiera, y yo me he quedado como un pasmarote sin articular ni una palabra por medio siglo.

De repente, empezó a reírse lentamente, desquiciado. Ahora sí que estaba arrepintiéndose.

* * *

 **¡Buenas!**

 **Dun dun duuuunnnn... Pues aquí estoy con otro capítulo más. Gracias por la acogida del fic, me motiva a esforzarme y encontrar un rato para corregir y publicar. Me parece que no queda ningún cabo suelto, así que, por ahora, no comento nada más. Paso a los review.**

 _WarriorOfAthena,_ **hola! Gracias por dedicarle un tiempo a escribir review. Espero que la historia te siga gustando y me alegra que te enganchara ovo**

 _Yami Li Jones,_ **omg cuánto amor ovo Gracias por el feedback uvu Sí, la verdad es que Fran lo tiene difícil en este fic. Antonio está delgado pero no escuchimizado, hace ejercicio y está bien guapo. A mí también me costaría centrarme xD No puedo prometer que no se le caiga de tanto tocarse, Francis es así xDDD**

 _Guest,_ **Gracias a ti también por el esfuerzo de leer algo que, normalmente, no te llama. Me hace feliz que te haya conseguido interesar como para plantearte el seguirlo leyendo uvu**

 _Gigisu,_ **Hola! Me alegra que te haya gustado. Gracias y espero que el siguiente también sea de tu agrado ouo**

 _Lady Locura,_ **ay... al final vas a hacer que me sonroje ;/v/; El reto que le puse a Francis en este fic era muy difícil de superar xD Te juro que tiene argumento, aunque ahora sólo parezcan puercadas por puercadas, pero están sembradas las semillas de lo que sigue uvu Gracias por tu review ;v;**

 **Y eso es todo por esta vez.**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Saludos**

 **Miruru.**


	4. Capítulo 04

**Tras la lente - Capítulo 04**

De repente, empezó a reírse lentamente, desquiciado. Ahora sí que se arrepentía de lo ocurrido. Incluso se había pellizcado el brazo en unas cuantas ocasiones, deseando despertar y descubrir que todo había sido un sueño y que no se había comportado como un estúpido. Le daban hasta ganas de llorar al pensar que podría haber cumplido su fantasía erótica más recurrente esas últimas semanas. Le costó recuperar el control sobre sus emociones un buen rato y, para cuando hubo terminado, no había rastro de ninguna tensión sexual que su cuerpo hubiera podido mostrar con anterioridad. Si hubiese estado excitado después de dejar escapar el tren hacia la que pensaba que seguramente hubiera sido la mejor sesión de sexo de toda su vida, sería un gran idiota que debería hacérselo mirar.

De hecho, bien pensado, igualmente se lo debería de hacer mirar. Se sentó en una silla y se puso a editar las fotografías de Antonio, sin dejar de revivir una y otra vez la situación que hacía unas horas se había producido. A diferencia de otras veces, Francis no se dejó llevar por su imaginación, ya que su mente se encontraba aturrullada por otras tantas cosas. ¿A qué había venido aquello? ¿Por qué de repente Antonio le había pedido sexo? Que lo hubiera hecho él, que últimamente estaba más salido que el pico de una mesa, pues no le hubiera extrañado. ¿Pero Antonio? Con ese cuerpo, ¿cómo demonios iba a buscar sexo precisamente con él? Seguro que chasqueaba los dedos y tenía a todos los tíos que quisiera a sus pies, besando el suelo por el que él pisaba. Le había resultado tan extraordinario que no había podido reaccionar. ¡Aquello no le podía estar sucediendo a un mortal como él! No se consideraba feo, claro que no, pero Antonio pertenecía a una liga que quedaba fuera de su alcance. Él era un Segunda División y el modelo jugaba el Mundial.

Terminó la edición de las fotografías de la pasada sesión fotográfica y al darse cuenta de que se le había hecho bastante tarde, prefirió ir a comer algo para intentar saciar su estómago, el cual se quejaba del mal trato que su dueño le daba. Se paró en una de las máquinas expendedoras y buscó en su bolsillo algo de cambio con el que comprarse un sándwich. Le dio hasta pereza agacharse a recogerlo, pero al final lo hizo porque su estómago gruñó de nuevo a disgusto. Tendría que acabar por enseñarle modales al maldito. Cuando se dio la vuelta, no muy lejos de allí, vio que Antonio, de nuevo cubierto por su chándal, pasaba por el pasillo.

Los ojos verdes, de repente, se encontraron con los del francés. Le aguantó la mirada un segundo, sin expresión en el rostro, pero, de repente, ladeó el rostro con coraje, con un movimiento conciso y su gesto se tornó indignado. Francis se encogió ligeramente en el sitio, frunció el ceño, con preocupación y sus labios se arrugaron, tomando una forma redonda y pequeña.

— "Está enfadado... Está muy enfadado conmigo" —pensó Francis, con ganas de llorar de nuevo. ¡Seguía sin poder creer que hubiera rechazado a ese pedazo de hombre!

Bueno, hacía falta matizar, realmente nunca había dicho que no quisiera mantener relaciones sexuales con él. Si hubiera sido consciente de que su expresión corporal estaba transmitiendo ese mensaje, el francés seguramente se hubiese movido hasta que expresara otra cosa totalmente diferente. Pero claro, en ese tipo de situación, un silencio que se prolongaba demasiado también tenía un significado que en este caso había sido el culpable de provocar el enfado de Antonio.

Lo bueno fue que pronto se tuvo que centrar en el trabajo y que, de esa manera, compaginaba aquella tortura mental que iba arrastrando desde que fue el mayor idiota sobre la faz de la tierra con tareas productivas. Aún así, cuando llegó a casa, dejó las cosas y se sentó sobre el sofá, Francis Bonnefoy, un adulto hecho y derecho, se llevó las dos manos a la cabeza y gritó, al borde del llanto.

— ¡¿Por qué?! ¿¡Por qué he sido tan idiota!? ¡La oportunidad de oro y la he tirado por la borda! ¡¿Por qué me volví mudo de repente?! ¡Si siempre me gusta hablar más de la cuenta! ¡Ahhhh! ¡Odio mi vida! ¡Quiero morirme! ¡Seguro que me moriré por ser tan estúpido!

Después de tantos gritos, Francis se dejó caer hasta estar echado de lado sobre el sofá. Unas pequeñas lágrimas de frustración humedecían la piel bajo sus ojos y apretaba sus labios el uno contra el otro, frustrado. De una cosa estaba más que seguro, le iba a costar recuperarse de ese golpe y, por muchos días que pasaran, se seguiría arrepintiendo lo mismo o incluso más. Porque, después de todo, había perdido la oportunidad de acostarse con Antonio Fernández.

* * *

Poco usuales eran en él las caras largas y ese sentimiento de resquemor dentro de su cuerpo, reconcomiéndole hasta llevarle al borde de la crispación. Sin embargo, Antonio llevaba de esa manera un par de días. No hacía falta pensar durante demasiado tiempo para saber qué había causado esa tensión, ese malestar en su persona; sólo hacía falta recordar cierta mañana, con cierto rubio de ojos azules.

En realidad, cuanto más pasaba, más rabia le daba rememorar el momento. Si ahora pudiera volver atrás a ese mismo instante, posiblemente le cerraría la boca con una mano, de mal humor, y con la otra le empujaría contra la primera superficie lisa que encontrara. Y no había que malpensar, le empujaría hasta que en su cabeza sólo pudiese escuchar el eco que reverberaría en su calavera del golpe que le había propinado.

De hecho se lo había cruzado un par de veces y ni tan siquiera le había mirado. Cada vez que volvía a ese momento, en serio que aún podía experimentar la misma vergüenza e incomodidad que entonces. Sabía que la culpa era suya, por ser tan directo y hacer proposiciones tan indecentes a gente a la que a duras penas conocía, pero en ese momento no fue su cerebro el que había mandado la orden de hablar.

Así pues, como no parecía que fuese a dejar de pensar en el ridículo más grande que había hecho en toda su vida, Antonio llamó a Eduardo, un amigo íntimo, y le dijo si quería salir por ahí a tomar algo. Estuvieron un rato conversando por teléfono, sacando a la palestra las mejores opciones para decidir un lugar de encuentro. Mientras charlaban, el hispano de cabellos castaños había permanecido echado de lado sobre un sofá que había en una de las diversas salas de café, que en ese momento se encontraban vacías en el edificio de Homointerés.

Por elección popular, se escogió ir a una heladería. Después de las tres ya no tenía nada más que hacer, así que iría a casa, se ducharía, se pondría algo más arreglado y saldría con Eduardo. Se atavió con un jersey de punto fino, de color verde y unos tejanos desgastados que habían visto mejores años, pero que le daba una pena tremenda tirarlos. Como le solía pasar normalmente, el tiempo se le echó encima antes de salir de casa. Habían quedado a las cuatro y media y ya no llegaría ni por asomo. El transporte público iba especialmente lento y llamar a un taxi le parecía demasiado exagerado.

Llegó quince minutos tarde y fuera pudo ver a Eduardo. Era un hombre altísimo, robusto, y sus ojos negros miraban el suelo con fijación. Curiosamente, con el mundo tenía una actitud tímida y apenas balbuceaba un par de palabras. Si podía evitaba a toda costa unir más de cuatro palabras y dirigirlas hacia alguien con quien no tenía la suficiente confianza. Sin embargo, cuando estaba con Antonio, se convertía en un hombre agradable, que aportaba conversación. Aunque llegara tarde, siempre le acababa sonriendo con suavidad y le daba una palmada en la espalda. Era como tener el hermano al que nunca había conocido allí a su lado. Bueno, no sabía cómo hubiera sido conocerle, pero él quería imaginar que sería algo por el estilo.

Antonio fue charlando, aportando diversas cosas que en el momento ocurría y Eduardo sólo le contestó, escueto, siguiéndole en su camino hacia una mesa. La heladería se encontraba en un lugar céntrico y era frecuentada por un montón de adolescentes, que en tropel se agrupaban en mesas, sobre las cuales descansaban una irrisoria cantidad de vasitos de papel vacíos. De esa manera prolongaban eternamente la sobremesa hasta que pasaban horas y sólo habían consumido una bola de helado. No podía tampoco culparles, él había hecho lo mismo cuando era joven. Cogió la carta y se puso a observar los productos con fijación, ignorando el molesto ruido de fondo que los chiquillos producían y que se le metía hasta lo más profundo de su alma.

— ¿Cómo puede ser que no tengan helado de chocolate y avellanas? Agotado, dice... —murmuró a disgusto. Presionó repetidamente con el dedo índice de la mano derecha la palabra del menú, que se encontraba tachada en negro.

— Está bien, van dos quejas en menos de quince minutos. ¿Qué te pasa y a quién he de ir a golpear esta vez? —preguntó sin dar más rodeo el hombre de ojos azabache, con sus orbes fijas en su mejor amigo. Le conocía tan bien como para saber que si renegaba mucho en poco tiempo es que algo le había ocurrido. Antonio solía tener un carácter animado, que poco se paraba a preocuparse por los pequeños detalles.

— ¿Tanto se me nota? —replicó él, sonriendo avergonzado al verse descubierto tan pronto. Se lo iba a contar, eventualmente—. Vamos a pedir antes, no quiero que se acerque la camarera y que se entere de la mitad de la historia.

Tomaron pues un momento de descanso de todo aquello. La historia iba de su trabajo y, en general, Antonio envolvía el tema de un misterio innecesario. No le gustaba ir proclamando a la gente que era modelo de revista homoerótica. Ni tan siquiera solía decir que trabajaba de modelo, ya que luego suscitaba la pregunta más típica de todas. Cuando le preguntaban que dónde salía, siempre se veía en un compromiso y en ocasiones no se había visto ni con el ánimo de mentir. Se había llevado miradas escépticas cuando había nombrado su profesión. Una vez, un hombre al que acababa de conocer le preguntó si se acostaba con hombres por dinero. La hostia que le pegó le hizo daño hasta en la mano y se mantuvo marcada en la cara del varón durante días.

Eduardo pidió un par de bolas de helado de café y Antonio fue el más extravagante de los dos. Su orden consistía en un helado de tres sabores diferentes recubierto con chocolate y nata. Sabía que eso tenía una burrada de calorías, pero por suerte su metabolismo las quemaba antes de que llegaran a asentarse en su cuerpo. Cuando apartó la mirada de la muchacha, se encontró con los ojos oscuros de su mejor amigo observándole. Sonrió tenso y supo que era el momento de empezar. Carraspeó y ladeó la vista. Su mano derecha viajó hasta su nuca, la cual frotó a la altura de donde sus cabellos empezaban a nacer.

— ¿Alguna vez te han rechazado, Edu? —le preguntó con un tono inseguro. Se hacía curioso verle así porque normalmente no se daba cuenta de nada y vivía en su mundo, feliz.

— ¿Si alguna vez me han rechazado? ¿Te refieres a una chica? —inquirió a su vez su compañero. Antonio asintió inmediatamente, así que no esperó a que pronunciara una respuesta que ya había quedado más que clara—. Pues sí, me han rechazado unas cuantas. Creo que impongo respeto, así que cuando les he pedido salir, me han dicho que no.

— El otro día me rechazaron —sentenció Antonio, con cara de aparente indiferencia. No obstante, Eduardo sabía que la procesión iba por dentro y que algo escondido había para que estuviera afectado.

— ¿Tú? ¿A ti te han rechazado? Pero si debes ser el tío más exitoso que debe de haber en el mundo entero. Creo que no conozco a un hombre al que le hayan dado menos calabazas —comentó curiosamente—. ¿Un hombre o una mujer?

— Un hombre.

— Eso es aún incluso más raro. Los hombres vamos a lo que vamos, al sexo y punto. Así que supongo que para los homosexuales debe de ser lo mismo. Tu ratio de éxitos entre el mismo sexo había sido un 100% hasta ahora.

— Pues no por más tiempo, me temo. Creo que fui directo y el cerebro le explotó. Le dije que si quería acostarse conmigo, abiertamente, y se quedó con cara de memo. Es la primera vez que veo a alguien con semejante cara de gilipollas. Cuando lo pienso, tengo ganas de... De pegarle una patada de esas que le duelan hasta julio.

— ¿De repente te ha salido la vena egocéntrica y te repatea que te haya rechazado? —preguntó, curioso.

— ¿Eh? No, no es eso —se apresuró a desmentir, negando incluso con la cabeza durante un segundo—. Lo que pasa es que no fui muy discreto, Edu. Cuando le preguntas algo así, de esa manera, a una persona, lo mínimo que esperas es que no se quede con cara de subnormal sin decir una palabra. Creo que en mi vida había pasado tantísima vergüenza. Le pedí que me la metiera a un tipo al que sólo he visto un par de veces a lo sumo.

— He de decir que cuando te pones a cazar hombres me das miedo —confesó Eduardo. Se quedó un momento en silencio, permitiéndoles a ambos tener tiempo para pensar y entonces se le ocurrió algo—. No será alguien de tu trabajo, ¿verdad?

— Se le quedó la boca abierta al muy inútil... —continuó el más menudo de los dos, mirando fijamente a una pared, con aspecto frustrado.

— Antonio Fernández Carriedo, deja de evadir la pregunta. ¿Es alguien de tu trabajo? Cuando tú evitas responder es que has hecho algo que te dije que no hicieras. Trabaja en esa misma revista, ¿verdad?

El gesto de Eduardo se había vuelto crítico, casi como el de una madre y él sólo lo pudo mirar con el ceño fruncido, fingiendo ofensa porque dudara de él de esa manera. No obstante, intentar derrotarle era como arremeter constantemente contra un muro de piedra; no quería dejarse el hombro cargando contra él. Por mucho que pusiera cara de estar ofendido, su mejor amigo podía ver detrás de toda esa pantomima. Hizo rodar la mirada, apoyó un brazo sobre la mesa, el otro sólo hasta la altura del codo, el resto estaba elevado y sujetaba su mentón. Al dejar descansar la cabeza sobre la palma de su mano, las mejillas de Antonio se elevaron y parecía que se habían tornado más rellenas.

— Es que está muy bueno —murmuró a regañadientes, intentando de esta manera que la bronca que le fuese a caer fuera menor.

— Ese motivo no me vale, Antonio. ¿Quieres que te recuerde lo que pasó la última vez? Te recuerdo que me prometiste que no ibas a darle ilusiones a nadie dentro de tu empresa y ahí te tienes, pidiéndole sexo descaradamente a un tipo al que no conoces de nada. Buena manera de mantener tu promesa, ¿eh?

— ¡No, no, no...! Ahí te equivocas, Edu. Esto no es para nada lo mismo que la otra vez. Ni me lo recuerdes, que me enfermo con sólo pensarlo. Francis es una persona totalmente diferente. Aunque se pone muy, muy mal cuando me toma fotos, es un hombre que se contiene. Es calmado y creo que explotaría de excitación antes que tocarme un pelo sin mi consentimiento.

— No te dejes guiar por las apariencias, ¿me oyes? ¿Qué va a pasar si después resulta ser un psicópata, te secuestra y se larga del país? Porque te diré algo, a mí me vas a matar del disgusto si eso pasa. Ya sabes que para mí eres como un hermano.

— Para mí también lo eres. Si hubiese visto algo muy raro, te prometo que no me hubiese lanzado con tales insinuaciones, por muy bueno que estuviera. No me parece ningún demente o alguien realmente peligroso más allá de que se excita con facilidad —comentó Antonio, risueño hacia el final al recordar que a Francis le afectaba prácticamente el hecho de que se quitara la bata.

— Soy capaz de repartirle una hostia si hace algo raro, te aviso.

— Tampoco te preocupes demasiado, el tipo es tan tontorrón que se quedó en blanco y no aprovechó la oportunidad que le brindé. Me sentí tan estúpido que no creo poder volverle a mirar a la cara en la vida. No va a pasar nada, tampoco tienes que angustiarte. No pienso pedirle nada más, me ceñiré a tener con él una relación estrictamente profesional que terminará en cuanto eche la última foto.

Eduardo estuvo a punto de abrir la boca y de contradecirle, porque sabía que Antonio lo mismo decía una cosa que al día siguiente decía otra. Su voluntad pecaba de voluble y sólo esperaba que realmente le hubiera dado tanta vergüenza que no pudiera volverle a dirigir la palabra a ese compañero de trabajo. La última vez, su mejor amigo lo había pasado mal y él, de rebote, también. Sin embargo, su intención se quedó en únicamente eso porque trajeron sus helados y Antonio, con los ojos brillantes y la sonrisa prácticamente de un niño delante del mejor parque de atracciones de la tierra, vacío su mente de todo pensamiento que relacionara a alguno de sus compañeros de trabajo. Sonrió resignado, cogió la cuchara y pensó que lo mejor sería, por ahora, confiar en él y disfrutar de aquel helado.

* * *

Tan deprimido se encontraba por haber perdido su oportunidad de oro que cuando le llamaron no se supo defender apropiadamente. Se encontraba editando fotografías, con la moral por los suelos, preguntándose de cuántas maneras podía echar a perder todas las cosas buenas que venían a su vida, cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar. Ni siquiera se había molestado en mirar la pantalla del aparato, simplemente arrastró el dedo por la pantalla, descolgándolo en el proceso, y entonces se lo acercó a la oreja.

— ¿Diga? —murmuró sin ánimo, abandonado el ratón a su suerte. Se dejó caer sobre la mesa, apoyado sobre el lado derecho y cerró los ojos. Le picaban y se sentía cansado en ese momento.

— Francis, soy Sheila. ¿Has visto el correo electrónico que te he enviado este mediodía? Antes de que digas nada, por favor, entiende que lo hago por todos nosotros —añadió rápidamente la muchacha, temiendo que su hermano se pusiera a gritar nada más escuchar su voz.

— ¿Qué correo? No he visto nada. ¿Qué me has enviado? Dime que no es una presentación con fotografías de gatos con disfraces y corazones otra vez, por favor.

— No, claro que no. Esa te la envié el martes, era demasiado mona. Mamá fue a la prueba con el doctor y le dijeron que no tenía nada grave y que no hará falta intervenirla. ¿Recuerdas que te comenté el tema? Pues quiere celebrarlo, así que está organizando una cena para la familia a la que, como era de esperar, estás invitado. Así pues, me he tomado la libertad de comprarte un billete para que vinieras a casa a vernos. El viaje es corto, seguro que ni lo notas.

Se produjo un silencio bastante largo en la conversación. Al otro lado de la línea, Sheila jugaba con un mechón de su cabello oscuro y miraba nerviosa la pared, esperando una explosión por parte de su hermano, la cual estaba tardando más de lo habitual en llegar. Le extrañaba, no iba a negarlo, pero tampoco iba a ser tan tonta como para preguntarle directamente por qué demonios no había dicho nada acerca de su arrebato. Lo que ella no sabía era que la mente del primogénito de la familia Bonnefoy andaba por otros páramos, lejos de todo lo que su hermanita le había dicho.

— Está bien, supongo que puedo ir a cenar —dijo finalmente el rubio, provocando, sin saberlo, que la mandíbula inferior de su hermana cayera hasta dejarle una expresión cómica que seguro que hubiese deseado ver.

Fue algo que había dicho sin pensar y no fue consciente hasta el día siguiente de lo que había hecho. Normalmente siempre recelaba esas invitaciones, pero en el estado anímico en el que se encontraba, sin darle demasiadas vueltas había dicho que sí a algo que ni siquiera había evaluado. Ir a su casa era una de las pocas ideas que desechaba con rapidez cuando se le ofrecían en bandeja de plata. Inclusive, en otras ocasiones, su hermana había jugado la misma baza y él lo había rechazado, con elegancia, sin importarle el berrinche que esa chiquilla de veintiséis años montaba.

Ahora que había aceptado ya no podía rechazarlo, porque había pasado demasiado tiempo. Seguro que Sheila ya había avisado a su madre de que, primicia, su hermano había decidido venir sin poner una sola pega al respecto. No quería ni imaginar qué habría dicho su madre y mejor no hacía ni el intento de adivinarlo. Los días que siguieron tampoco fueron los mejores desde que había empezado a trabajar en la revista. Tuvo una sesión fotográfica con Antonio y él, en su afán de arreglar el desaguisado producido la última vez, fue con la intención de charlar con él. Sin embargo, el modelo le contestó formal, frío y distante. A diferencia de otras veces, no hubo conversación informal y le pidió que se pusieran manos a la obra enseguida, puesto que tenía otros compromisos a los que atender.

Otra cosa que cambió fue la actitud del hispano que, aunque seguía posando bien, pocas veces había mirado hacia donde estaba. Es cierto que de igual manera se excitó viendo esas formas perfectas, brillantes y atractivas que había rechazado sin ser consciente, pero había otra parte en él a la que le desagradaba esa repentina lejanía que existía entre ellos, que les apartaba y les hacía entrar en la categoría de casi unos desconocidos. Bueno, no es que anteriormente hubieran sido uña y carne, pero al menos podían hablar de cosas que no fueran las poses que el español tenía que adoptar.

Para terminar, cuando las fotos se acabaron, Antonio le hizo un gesto con la mano y le pidió inmutable que se marchara, que tenía temas que atender. Dudó un momento, mirando su espalda, pero al final lo único que hizo fue morderse el labio. Así pues, viró sobre sus talones y se fue en un estado de agitación que hasta ahora no había sufrido. Su erección pronto se marchó y la ida de la excitación le dejó la claridad de ese nudo de nervios y frustración en su estómago.

Después de todo ese panorama, quizás ir a su casa no era tan mala idea. Tenía ganas de abrazar a su hermana, de contarle lo que le había pasado y de pedirle incluso consejo. Por eso mismo metió las cosas en una bolsa de mano, se atavió con unos tejanos y una camisa azulada, y en su moto puso rumbo al aeropuerto. La dejó en el aparcamiento del mismo, guardó el ticket en el bolsillo del pantalón y fue directo a embarcar. El trayecto duraba unas dos horas y poco, así que lo pasó entretenido leyendo una revista que había cogido en el aeropuerto, en un puesto que estaba completamente desatendido y que las regalaba.

Una vez en Lyon, se encontró con que su hermana le había ido a buscar. Se le iluminó el rostro al verla allí, así que pronto aceleró el paso para ir a su encuentro. Sheila le recibió con los brazos abiertos y poco tardó él en acercarse y rodear su cintura con los propios. La muchacha pesaba poco, así que fácilmente la alzó en volandas, provocando que su cabello flotara en el aire, en la misma dirección en que giraban, y que finalmente cayera sobre su espalda, cubierta por una blusa negra con generoso escote. Antes de poder decir nada, Francis se inclinó y le dio dos besos cariñosos en la mejilla, que provocaron que Sheila se fuera hacia un lado por la inercia, con un ojo entrecerrado y sonriendo feliz. Le encantaba estar con su hermano ya que éste era muy mimoso y siempre le hacía sentirse querida.

— ¿Cómo estás, princesa? —le preguntó Francis devolviéndole la sonrisa con un gesto afable, cálido y afectuoso. Sólo se daba cuenta de lo mucho que la echaba en falta cuando se encontraba con ella y podía abrazarla.

— ¡Me alegra tanto que estés aquí! —gritó ella, colgándose repentinamente de su cuello. El mayor se apresuró a agarrarla y rió por su reacción—. Aún dudaba que fueras a presentarte. Pero ya me ves... —se apartó—. A pesar de todo, he venido por si tenía que llevarte a casa. Los taxi son difíciles de conseguir a estas horas, no quería llegaras a casa llorando.

— Lo haces sonar como si me pasara la mitad del tiempo derramando lágrimas constantemente por todo. —comentó él, haciendo rodar la mirada azul incrédulo. Tampoco tenía nada de malo llorar, ¿verdad?

Su relación con su hermana nunca había sido mala, más bien al contrario. Desde que eran unos críos, de esos a los que se le caen los mocos, que Francis y Sheila se habían cubierto las espaldas en caso de necesidad. Primero fue ella la que buscaba proteger a su hermanito mayor, el cual fue pronto al colegio y a veces regresaba quejándose, lloriqueando, porque en clase le trataban como a una niña. Mucho más tarde, en el instituto, Francis se pasaba el rato espantando a todos esos adolescentes hormonados que pretendían cortejar a su hermana querida. Supo que, eventualmente, tendría que dejarla volar libre y permitir que, como todo ser humano, cometiera errores. Aún cuando se habían separado para caminar por senderos diferentes, Francis aún perseguiría a quien fuera que le hiciera daño a su niña. Y lo mismo era para ella, que siempre insistía en que la felicidad de Francis debería ser su primera prioridad y que le regañaba con amor, como si fuera su madre.

Agradeció que en vez de llevarle de regreso a ese lugar al que a veces dudaba que pudiera llamar casa, Sheila le diese un tour por la ciudad, que había cambiado ligeramente desde la última vez que había venido. Pararon en una crepería y estuvieron allí charlando hasta que se cayó la noche. Casi se peleó con ella porque no le dejaba pagar lo de ambos, pero gracias al chantaje emocional consiguió que cediera y le dejara imponer sus reglas. Tampoco era tonto, temía que eso significara que luego ella le impondría las suyas en la cena y eso era, sin duda, peor. Al pensar en esa idea, montado en el utilitario de estilo deportivo que su pariente poseía, se mantuvo en un silencio que no hacía falta ni tan siquiera explicar.

— Espero que no estés pensando en saltar del coche y huir. La caída te destrozaría y nos pasaríamos la noche en el hospital. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

— No seas ridícula. Aunque pasar la noche en el hospital parece una mejor alternativa, ¿sabes? ¿Cómo se ha tomado mamá que venga a cenar? ¿Y papá? ¿Qué dijeron cuando se lo anunciaste? —preguntó el rubio, un poco nervioso. Se mordió el labio inferior durante un segundo, tiempo que tardó en darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Odiaba perder la calma por culpa sus progenitores, así que, cuando se daba cuenta de que empezaba con sus tics, siempre los corregía antes de que se descontrolaran. Recordaba que una vez que había venido de visita agarró el tic de morderse las uñas y le costó meses dejar de hacerlo.

— Voy a ser sincera, cuando se lo dije a ella, me miró como si le hubiese gastado una broma de mal gusto. No porque fueses a venir, claro que no, más bien porque no podía ni concebir que fueses a dejarte caer por estos lares. Mientras procesaba la sorpresa, papá pasó por la cocina y le preguntó que qué le pasaba, así que le dije que ibas a venir a la cena y, bueno, me llamó mentirosa.

— ¿Por qué no pueden portarse como seres humanos normales y corrientes? No me parece correcto que te llamaran mentirosa —comentó el rubio, molesto por la reacción que le estaba contando que sus padres habían tenido.

— Tampoco es para tanto, te ciegas y sólo sabes ver lo malo de ellos. Después de insistirles y contarles la charla que tuve contigo, mamá sonrió y empezó a cocinar con más ganas y papá me preguntó por los detalles. Yo diría que estaban bastante contentos pensando que te ibas a presentar. Así que, te lo pido por favor, no pongas caras largas nada más llegar, ¿vale? Mamá ha estado preparando la comida ella misma, a pesar de que normalmente siempre lo pide todo a algún sitio extravagante. Papá ha sacado más sillas, únicamente para ti, para mí y para Peter. Así que, por favor, no lo arruines nada más llegar... ¿Lo harás por mí?

— Primero: quiero que sepas que eso es vil chantaje y que, a tu edad, debería de darte vergüenza usar tales trucos. Segundo: No sabía que Peter venía. Por fin voy a poderle conocer en persona y meterle el miedo en el cuerpo para que no le haga nada malo a mi hermanita.

— Peter es un chico tranquilo y que no busca pelea alguna con nadie. Como le asustes y no quiera venir más a casa, te juro que te destruiré. Es la primera vez que viene en general, no quiero que se crea que todos le odiáis. Te lo diré de nuevo, compórtate.

— En mi favor diré que muchas veces son papá y mamá los que se las apañan para sacarme de quicio. Intento ser una persona razonable, adulta, pero logran sacarme de mis casillas con ridícula facilidad. Pero si te pones de esa manera, supongo que haré el esfuerzo. Cualquier cosa que digan, me morderé la lengua y no diré nada, por muchas ganas que tenga de saltar y de echar la bilis por la boca.

— Te lo agradezco. Se supone que estamos de celebración, así que espero que no se salga de esos parámetros.

Poco tardaron, después de eso, en llegar al hogar de los Bonnefoy. La casa en la que había nacido y había pasado gran parte de su infancia podría intimidar a cualquiera y, de hecho, mucho de sus amigos de la infancia se habían quedado sin palabras al venir por primera vez a su hogar. La fachada, de un inmaculado blanco, recordaba a esos edificios de aspecto victoriano, prácticamente importado de Reino Unido. Cuando era pequeño, le hacía sentirse como el dueño de un palacio y a veces soñaba que formaba parte de la realeza, un príncipe que luchaba contra sus enemigos para rescatar una princesa. En la planta superior había unos cuantos ventanales, enmarcados en madera que su madre mandaba a repintar cada año de ser posible. El tejado, inclinado para que no se acumulara la nieve en invierno, estaba cubierto de tejas de color negro, con bordes redondeados, que asomaban por los filos.

Cerró la puerta del coche, asegurando que ésta no se quedaba medio abierta e iba consumiendo la batería del mismo. Entonces levantó la vista y estuvo observando la edificación, familiar y que tantos recuerdos le traía a la cabeza. Sheila se plantó a su lado e imitó el gesto, perdiéndose en la memoria de la última vez en la que ambos habían estado delante de esa casa, observándola de la misma manera.

— Veo que este lugar sigue igual que siempre. —comentó Francis—. ¿Seguro que es obligatorio que asista a la cena? No hace falta que os preocupéis por la comida, siempre se la podéis dar a Picardy.

Cuando escuchó aquello, Sheila puso los brazos en jarra y se ladeó para poder dirigirle una mirada incriminatoria. Ahora que había llegado tan lejos, no iba a dejarle marchar. Francis no acostumbraba a venir a casa y, si se iba, sus padres seguro que se iban a disgustar demasiado. Los ojos azules del hombre rodaron, resignándose por fin a su cruel destino y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que liderara la comitiva. Siguió los livianos pasos de la joven a través del pequeño porche, con suelo de piedra, y pacientemente esperó a que abriera. Le recibió el calorcito del interior del hogar y un olor a pot-au-feu que provocó que su estómago gruñera por lo bajo.

— ¡Ya estamos en casa! —anunció Sheila mientras dejaba su chaqueta de entretiempo en el perchero y abandonaba las llaves en un pequeño cuenco que descansaba sobre el mueble que quedaba a la izquierda del recibidor.

Se escucharon pasos, rápidos, que cada vez se encontraban más y más cerca de ellos. Por el pasillo, venido desde la derecha, pronto divisaron la figura de Louis, el cabeza de familia. Se trataba de un hombre de un metro ochenta, complexión medianamente robusta, sin estar entrado en carnes. Su cabello era de un color negro que sin duda había heredado Sheila, al igual que sus ojos marrones, ligeramente hundidos en sus cuencas. Llevaba un jersey de color oscuro y sus pantalones, tejanos, que seguramente su madre le había escogido para la ocasión, eran verdosos. La joven se avanzó hacia él y le dio un suave abrazo, que no se prolongó excesivamente. Entonces, sus ojos de color chocolate se fijaron en él y se estuvieron observando en silencio, durante unos segundos. No sabía cómo iba a ir la cosa, la última vez que habló con su padre las palabras subieron de tono y Francis no había querido callarse ni una. Fuera de lo ordinario, puesto que normalmente era del tipo pasivo cuando se refería a enfadarse, pero ese día había estallado como un volcán.

Por un momento, la muchacha empezó a pensar que ninguno de los dos rompería el hielo pero, finalmente, Louis se acercó a su hijo y apoyó la mano en el hombro izquierdo. Se saludaron escuetamente y le dijo que pasara, que su madre se alegraría de verlo. Mientras andaban por los pasillos, Sheila iba contándole a su padre acerca del pesado tráfico que había a esas horas y él le comentaba diversas cosas, que no se paró a escuchar con demasiada atención. Sólo rogaba que su madre no reaccionara impulsivamente. Rezó internamente para que estuviera de buen humor, no quería que lo primero que le echara en cara fuera el comportamiento que tuvo la última vez que estuvo en casa. La cocina era una sala amplia y contaba con una gran mesa en el centro, que estaba llena de platos, fuentes y otros cacharros. Su madre se encontraba frente la vitrocerámica, removiendo con una cuchara de madera el contenido.

Sheila le dio una palmadita en la espalda y le empujó hacia ella, para que fuera a llamar su atención. Seguro que les había escuchado llegar, más que de sobras, pero pretendía siempre estar centrada en otros asuntos hasta que se dirigían a ella. Se aproximó, un poco nervioso, apoyó la mano en su hombro y cuando los ojos azules de Marie se cruzaron con los suyos, le sonrió con cariño.

— Hola, mamá. Ya hemos llegado —anunció, a pesar de que era más que evidente.

— ¡Francis, cariño! —exclamó ella, dejando de lado la cuchara. Una vez sus manos estuvieron libres, estiró los brazos, rodeó el cuerpo de su hijo y le plantó un sonoro beso en una de las mejillas—. Cuando Sheila me dijo que te ibas a presentar, no podía salir de mi asombro. Pero mírate, aquí estás y todo. Gracias por venir a la cena.

— ¿Cómo no iba a venir, mamá? Estamos celebrando que los médicos te han dicho que estás sana y que no tienes nada. Era mi obligación venir a verte —contestó él, aún cordial.

— Ay, no sé, hijo. Como no me llamaste antes para preguntarme, pues una ya no sabe bien cómo vas a reaccionar. Ayuda a tu hermana a poner la mesa, anda. Comeremos en cuanto llegue su novio.

Aprovechó que ella se lo había dicho para escaquearse de estar mucho más rato en la cocina. Quizás una persona normal, alguien que no la conociera, no se hubiese dado cuenta, pero él había captado con facilidad ese reproche que le había soltado. Era cierto, no la había llamado cuando Sheila le había contado que tenían que hacerle unas pruebas, ni siquiera el día en que se las habían hecho, pero tenía sus motivos. No quería hablar demasiado con su padre o su madre porque sabía que pronto se podían ir por los cerros de Úbeda y volver a lo que mejor se les daba: criticar su vida. Demasiados años había pasado allí, sin posibilidad de huir a cualquier otro sitio, como para meterse por su propia voluntad en una situación de ese calibre.

Ese rato en el que estuvo preparando las cosas fue bastante tranquilo, a excepción de ciertas correcciones que su padre hizo y que arregló con tal de que no estuviera dando la vara todo el rato. Al poco rato llegó Peter, el novio con el que su hermana se había ido a vivir. Era un muchacho delgado, más o menos de la altura de ella, con el cabello rubio y lacio. Le llamaron la atención sus cejas, pobladas y de un curioso color negro, que le hizo preguntarse si era teñido. Sus ojos eran azules, un poco más claros que los del francés, y el pobre estaba tan nervioso que le temblaba todo. No le culpaba, estaba conociendo la familia de su pareja al completo, toda de sopetón. Esperaba que Sheila hubiese sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para introducirle al interesante mundillo que era su familia. Visto lo visto, podría encontrarse con cualquier cosa en cuanto se sentaran y empezaran a cenar. La calma antes de la tempestad siempre era una funesta señal.

Por fin, tras minutos, la familia se sentó a la mesa y empezaron a degustar los manjares que la madre de Francis, bastante diestra en esa labor, había preparado. Primero fue el turno de hablar de Peter. Sus padres se estaban comportando como personas civilizadas, al menos la mayor parte del tiempo, y el chiquillo cada vez se veía más desenvuelto. Le daba hasta pena pensar el que, en el futuro, sus padres fueran sus suegros. Él poco aportó, iba dedicándose a cortar los alimentos con el cuchillo y a llevárselos a la boca con el tenedor. Sólo asentía de vez en cuando y poco más. Pero, a pesar de su estrategia tan bien elaborada para no llamar la atención, aquello era misión imposible. Los ojos azules de su madre se posaron en él y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa que le produjo un imperceptible escalofrío. Ahí venía lo malo.

— ¿Y tú qué, Francis? ¿No nos cuentas nada de tu maravillosa vida en París? No entiendo por qué tuviste que irte tan lejos.

— ¿Aún sigues con esa tontería? Eso de la camarita y de echar fotos, que piensas que es un empleo de verdad y todo —comentó Louis, con aire casual, como si el significado no fuese para nada despectivo.

Él, con parsimonia, relamió sus labios para asegurarse de que no había ningún rastro de comida, los frotó con la servilleta, todo esto mirando la mesa con fijación, y cuando levantó el rostro lo hizo con una suave, aunque falsa, sonrisa. Se le volvía imposible, en vista de los comentarios, que no consiguieran alterar su estado anímico. Empezaban bien. Llevaban quince minutos y, para él, ya empezaban a repartirse las tortas verbales. Las bombas iban a ir cayendo y él tendría que ver cómo minimizar los daños que éstas producían.

— Sí, aún sigo con la fotografía. ¿Recuerdas cómo el tío Jean me enseñó todo lo que él sabía? De hecho, aún sigo usando su cámara, la que me legó en su testamento —dijo él, lentamente, buscando la calma interior de alguna manera rápidamente. Sólo esperaba que no empezaran a faltarle el respeto a su difunto tío, que le había convertido en el profesional que hoy era.

— Creo que, por mucho tiempo que pase, nunca me voy a acostumbrar del todo —murmuró Marie con aire distraído—. Desde pequeño siempre has tenido una letra horrible y mucho coco, estoy seguro de que hubieras sido un gran doctor de haberlo intentado. Aún estás a tiempo de empezar la carrera, ¿sabes?

— Sí, nosotros podemos costearla, si es lo que te preocupa. Seguro que, con tu actual empleo, mucho no podrás hacer.

— Pues no me pagan nada mal. Creo que os sorprendería ver mi nómina.

— Creo que no —comentó Louis, rápidamente, antes de que siguiera.

— No es tanto el dinero, es más bien que no me interesa hacer esa carrera. Si tuviera que tratar con vísceras, día sí y día también, creo que me desmayaría. Además, siempre he sido un poco hipocondríaco, no podría pasarme la vida en un hospital, no me gusta el alto riesgo a contagiarme con tantas enfermedades. Lo mejor será que siga en mi revista, tomando fotografías.

— ¿Y qué revista es esa? —preguntó Marie.

— Mamá... —reprendió Sheila en tono bajo. Se daba cuenta de que empezaban de nuevo aquel primer grado al que siempre sometían al rubio cuando se pasaba por casa. Con razón el pobre luego no quería ni venir. Si se ponían tan insoportables, seguro que no iba a presentarse por navidades.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? Tampoco es para ponerse así, querida. Sólo le estoy preguntando para que así podamos admirar su trabajo. No sé por qué se niega tanto a hablarnos de lo que hace, si tanto se supone que le gusta.

— Deberías aprender de tu hermana, hijo. Ella sí que ha tenido éxito hasta ahora y con muchos menos años que tú. Se nota que es la inteligente de la familia. Tiene un alto cargo en la empresa en la que trabaja y ha sentado la cabeza con un novio educado y ejemplar. ¿Y tú qué tienes? Sigues dando tumbos con la cámara fotográfica y deduzco que ni siquiera estarás saliendo con alguien.

Aprovechó que la mano izquierda estaba bajo la mesa para apretar el puño fuerte, reteniendo la furia que clamaba en su interior. No podía comprender ni cómo le afectaba tanto, puesto que era la misma cantinela de siempre. Sólo cambiaba el orden en el que soltaban sus puñaladas. Maldijo haber prometido a Sheila que no sería muy maleducado. No deseaba fallarle a su hermana, así que inspiró hondo, relajó el puño, cogió la copa, se bebió el contenido y la dejó sobre la mesa.

— Claro que tengo novia, creía que ya la conocíais además. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que os he hablado de ella en incontables ocasiones. Estoy saliendo con Bella, espero no tener que volver a repetir la historia de cómo nos conocimos.

— ¿La chica de Internet? —preguntó Marie incrédula—. ¿En serio existe esa chica? Porque nunca la hemos visto. ¿Estás seguro de que no te están engañando y estás chateando con una mujer de ochenta años, cariño? Ten cuidado, que hay depravados sexuales en la red.

— ¡Mamá! —exclamó ahora la hija menor, dándose cuenta de que eso había sido bastante ofensivo.

— ¡Es cierto! Deberíais tener cuidado ambos cuando os metáis en esas redes sociales. Hay gente muy desesperada en esos sitios. Sólo procuro por vuestro bienestar.

— Fui a verla a su casa, mamá. Puedo confirmar que es una mujer hermosa, de cabellera rubia y sonrisa deslumbrante que seguro que hechizaría a cualquiera.

— Pues entonces que no te extrañe que tengas más cuernos que un ciervo y que no lo sepas. Esa gente que se mete a buscar citas por la red no tiene escrúpulos. Seguro que es una fresca.

Abrió la boca, dispuesto a contestar, pero entonces recordó la petición de su hermana. Se quedó de esa manera, quieto, con los ojos clavados sobre el mantel, y fue todo un milagro que lograra mantener la calma. Lentamente sus labios se curvaron en una agria sonrisa pasivo agresiva y se mantuvo callado, apretándolos con fuerza, sellando su boca.

— Ay, amor, ojalá la próxima vez nos vengas a ver con mejores noticias y nos digas que por fin has arreglado ese desastre que es tu vida ahora mismo.

— Ya, claro... A ver qué tal la próxima vez. Siento no poder quedarme a los postres, pero mañana tengo trabajo que hacer y la verdad es que debo regresar cuanto antes a París. Ha sido una velada encantadora y la comida estaba deliciosa, mamá.

— Gracias, hijo. Ya imaginábamos que, como siempre, te irías de repente, de prisa y corriendo, prácticamente sin decir adiós.

— ¡Así soy yo...! —exclamó, dándose cuente de que, o salía de allí, o posiblemente empezara a hablarles mal.

Se levantó de la silla, aseguró que tenía el móvil en el bolsillo, sonrió a los presentes y les deseó buenas noches con educación. Cuando salió de la sala de estar, su cara se tornó todo un poema. Serio, enfadado, con el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados, clavando los dedos contra la palma de las manos. Escuchó pasos detrás de él y, justo cuando salía, Sheila le dio alcance.

— Venga, Francis, no te vayas ahora, ya es tarde. ¿A dónde vas a ir? Empieza a hacer frío en la calle en esta época, no puedes estar deambulando por ahí. Vuelve a casa y mañana coge un avión a primera hora si quieres.

— Prefiero morir de frío en la calle, gracias. No creo ni que se inmutaran. Ya ves, siempre es esto. No importa cuántos años pasen, los temas serán siempre los mismos y no ayuda que seas una mujer de éxito. A este paso, me darán el título de subnormal de la familia. Voy a llamar a alguna compañía para que me consigan un coche de alquiler y volveré a París. No pienso estar más rato aquí. Siempre sueltan las puñaladas, con una sonrisa falsa en los labios. Es imposible que pueda soportar su hipocresía. Encima han insultado a Bella de esa forma, de nuevo.

— Está bien, lo entiendo. Siento haberte hecho venir para esto. Creo que tienes más que suficiente con las cenas de navidad. Esperaba que se comportaran, de veras. No estás enfadado conmigo, ¿verdad? —preguntó la muchacha con pena.

Francis, el cual tenía pinta inflexible desde hacía un rato, se vino abajo al ver aquella cara de cordero degollado que le estaba poniendo su hermana. Suspiró con pesadez, relajando sus extremidades y le dio un abrazo. Ella era la única razón por la que seguía acudiendo a esa casa de locos.

— ¿Cómo podría estarlo? Eres la única que me tiene en consideración realmente. No te preocupes por mí, Sheila. Cogeré un coche, me pasaré el rato conduciendo y cuando pare y, sobre todo, cuando llegue, te avisaré por teléfono.

— Más te vale, porque como no lo hagas seré incapaz de dormir tranquila.

Le quedaban cuatro horas y pico hasta llegar a París pero, sinceramente, prefería el palizón antes que tener que dormir bajo ese techo o tener que soportar el desayuno al día siguiente, el cual intentaría evitar y no podría. Se despidió de Sheila con un beso y otro abrazo y llamó al servicio telefónico, para pedir el número de una empresa que alquilara vehículos las veinticuatro horas. No pensaba volver a ese lugar hasta dentro de meses, cuando vinieran las fiestas navideñas y no le quedara más remedio. Pero ni por esas pensaba pasar bajo ese techo más de un solo día.

Cada vez que regresaba, después de una visita a sus padres, lo tenía más claro: en ese lugar no era bienvenido. En esas cuatro paredes no estaba su verdadero hogar.

* * *

 **¡Buenas!**

 **Cosas a comentar de este capítulo que no se explicarán (o no que yo recuerde): Jean, el tío de Francis, es en realidad personificación de Jeanne. Creo que no me dejo nada más, si tenéis dudas existenciales, dejad review sin problema y de no ser explicado en capítulos posteriores, os contaré lo que mi mente maquinó xD Gracias por los review, de verdad, de todo corazón.**

 _Mikuday-chan,_ **jajaja me alegra que fuera una buena manera de desestresarse después de exámenes ovo. Habrá hard, por eso el fic es M, no te preocupes~ Vendrá, lo prometo, y no tardará ya mucho más XD Gracias por leer uvu**

 _Guest,_ **xD bien, me alegra que ya se "pusiera mejor" xD. No negaré que es divertido hacer sufrir a Francis :) Pero las cosas le irán bien... En algún momento. Maybe. Jajaja. En realidad es vergüenza, muchísima, como se ha podido leer, pero de tanta y por la falta de reacción de él, se molestó. Por su culpa estaba deseando que la tierra le tragara xD**

 _WarriorOfAthena,_ **Francis es horrible y se ha homenajeado hasta hacerse daño (en realidad lo adoro xD que no te engañe) Bueno, a veces tendemos a pensar que Antonio no tiene deseos de ese tipo pero no deja de ser un hombre y muy pasional, algo debe tener. Francis, definitivamente, necesita amor. Antonio seguirá siendo incógnita en parte, porque como la narración va normalmente por el terreno de Francia, pero poco a poco iré descubriendo su personaje. Gracias por leer y por el feedback ;v;**

 _The Rabbit of Moon,_ **¡gracias! A veces tengo dudas sobre estas escenas eróticas. No es lo mismo escribirlas que leerlas desde fuera, así que me dejas más tranquila. No te voy a decir el número exacto de capítulos, porque entonces uno puede prever ciertas cosas, pero diré que son más de 10. Espero que te guíe aproximadamente xD Gracias por leer uvu**

 _Whiteless,_ **gracias por apreciar el esfuerzo. Mira, hoy estoy en el trabajo, con el Word minimizado, esquivando las miradas de mi jefe, todo por subirlo xD Es dura la vida del adulto XD Espero de veras que siga con buena acogida, porque es mi gasolina para realizar estas locuras con tal de corregir uvu Sobre el carácter de Antonio, hay que tener en cuenta unas cuantas cosas: 1 - No le puede saltar encima tan fácilmente porque no se conocen de tanto, no dejaría de ser acoso sexual o algo peor si él no quiere o no se muestra dispuesto, no tienen una relación tan íntima y 2 - Antonio tiene una historia que se tiene que explicar (que se empieza a leer aquí) que no le llevaría a hacer tal cosa. Espero que más adelante tenga sentido esta reacción, aunque quizás ya no recuerdes esto xD No me des las gracias por contestar a los reviews, me encanta recibirlos y me encanta interactuar con la gente que me lee.**

 _Elsa,_ **Debo decir que tu review me ha dado muchísima curiosidad XD Se ha cortado y me pregunto qué era lo que llevabas demasiado tiempo queriendo. Gracias por leer de todas maneras ovo**

 **Eso es todo por esta vez,**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Saludos**

 **Miruru.**


	5. Capítulo 05

**Tras la lente – Capítulo 05**

No entendía bien por qué pero cada vez que tenía sesión fotográfica con Antonio le avisaban tardísimo. En ocasiones incluso le despertaban a eso de las cinco de la mañana, lo cual le producía un mal humor que le duraba un par de minutos. A nadie le gustaba despertar de un sueño profundo porque el teléfono sobre la mesita de noche empezaba a tronar como si estuviera poseído.

Después de recibir los detalles del trabajo estuvo unos segundos pensando, mientras observaba en la penumbra un punto muerto. La idea de ver a Antonio desnudo siempre era tentadora pero, últimamente, las sesiones fotográficas con él se habían vuelto muy, pero que muy, incómodas. Tenía la certeza de que la culpa recaía por completo sobre sus hombros porque se había comportado como un memo, pero con tanta frialdad y con Antonio negándose a hablar de cualquier otra cosa que no fuera el trabajo, no lo había tenido nada fácil. Había tratado de dar con él fuera del estudio fotográfico, pero el tipo se escurría como si estuviese rociado de aceite y no había manera de cogerle por banda.

Se incorporó, veloz, provocando que el cabello rubio se viniera hacia delante, y miró las sábanas sin parpadear. Suspiró finalmente y se levantó de la cama. Aunque pudiera dormir unos minutos más, no se veía capaz de volver a conciliar el sueño. Se dio una ducha que minutos después le sumió en un sopor que hacía que le picaran los ojos, se cubrió el torso con una camisa Armani, de color blanco y unos pantalones Levis de color negros, cogió su perfume preferido y se echó un poco en las muñecas, lo suficiente para que el aroma se desprendiera a su paso y no aturdiera a la gente más próxima a él.

Se sirvió un buen desayuno, el cual normalmente no tenía ni tiempo de preparar, comió viendo las noticias en aquel pequeño televisor que tenía en la cocina y justo a tiempo salió a la calle. Se abrochó la cazadora, se puso los guantes y el casco y cogió la moto para ir al trabajo. Cuanto más se acercaba al edificio, más nervioso se puso. A pesar de imaginar diversos escenarios y de planificar la manera en la que podía saludarle, cuando entró en la sala de fotografía y vio que Antonio ya estaba allí se le quedó la mente en blanco por completo.

El hispano, con un chándal negro, se hallaba sentado en una de las sillas, con aquel libro de cubiertas rojas que, ahora que se fijaba, parecía tener más páginas que la última vez. Le saludó, logrando de manera eficaz mantener un tono neutral, pero los ojos del modelo no se movieron de las páginas y su voz sonó desinteresada mientras le daba los buenos días. Pensó por un momento y se dio cuenta de algo: aquel era el momento ideal para hablar informal, como hacían antes, de cualquier tema banal.

— Hace frío, ¿eh? Se nota que nos acercamos al invierno —dijo Francis. Sentía el corazón en el pecho, latiendo acelerado. Se le hacía patético que él, con su ego, con su manera de ser, delante de Antonio se portara como un chiquillo nervioso y que no daba pie con bola por más que lo intentara.

— Voy a prepararme para las fotos —anunció el hispano, haciendo ver que no le había escuchado siquiera.

Se levantó del sillón, dejó el libro en una mesita y fue a uno de los rincones a quitarse la ropa. Escuchó un suspiro por lo bajo, resignado, y después el ruido de Francis empezando a preparar la cámara. Bajó la cremallera de la parte superior del chándal y siguió el recorrido de ésta con la mirada. Estaba siendo duro con Francis, pero tontamente aún se sentía resentido. Se había querido morir de vergüenza la otra vez y el peso de su error aún recaía sobre sus hombros. Lo mejor era seguir como hasta ahora y ya está. Con el tiempo, quizás en unas semanas, seguramente podría hablarle del tiempo y otras cosas; ahora quería solamente dedicarse a posar y trabajar como tocaba. Se sacó la camiseta negra de manga corta que llevaba debajo y la dejó sobre una de las sillas.

Mientras se terminaba de quitar la ropa, alejó todo pensamiento del francés y lo centró en cualquier escena erótica que pudiera recordar. Lo primero de lo que se desprendió fue del calzado y los calcetines. Le siguieron los pantalones y finalmente el calzoncillo negro que llevaba, el cual dejó encima de toda la pila de ropa. Cogió de la bolsa de deporte que había traído consigo un bote de color negro y letras rojas y empezó a untarse con la crema. Su piel, que tenía un aspecto normal hasta el momento, empezó a verse brillante, como si estuviera húmeda aunque realmente no lo estuviera. Usaba el mismo frotar para ir estimulando su cuerpo y, sin dudarlo ni un segundo, masajeó su entrepierna para conseguir esa erección que tendría que lucir en las fotografías. Con el estímulo adecuado, Antonio no tardó demasiado en estar preparado para la sesión. Volvían a tener entre sus manos juguetes sexuales que de inocente tenían bien poco. Cogió todo y se fue hacia la cama, mirando de soslayo por un momento a Francis. El rubio, de pie al lado de la mesita, hojeaba con disimulo una de las propiedades más preciadas del modelo.

— No toques el libro —le advirtió, receloso.

Como si le hubiera dado calambre, el galo apartó la mano y la pegó a su propio cuerpo. Antonio ya iba hacia la cama, así que él se apresuró, fue hacia la cámara fotográfica y movió el trípode para tenerlo correctamente posicionado. Fernández se echó sobre el colchón con forma redonda y cogió el lubricante. De reojo, Francis intentó discernir qué había traído consigo, pero no fue capaz de adivinar nada más allá de un consolador con forma curvada que dedujo que iría bien para encontrar la próstata. El tamaño era mayor que el de los que había usado la otra vez y por un momento se perdió en divagaciones, imaginando si eso se podía realmente meter ahí dentro.

Despertó de su momento en Babia y se apresuró a tomar fotografías mientras el hispano empezaba a introducir el dedo índice en su ano, presionando los músculos, apartándolos para hacerse paso y dilatarse. Sólo se escuchaba el sonido del disparador de la cámara, repetidamente y, de fondo, la respiración de Antonio, que cuando notaba cualquier incomodidad cesaba por unos segundos. Rato después, viendo cómo metía y sacaba tres dedos de su interior, abierto de piernas, con la cintura ligeramente inclinada para poder hacerlo más fácil, Francis Bonnefoy podía declarar que tenía entre sus piernas una erección que no se le iba a bajar en minutos como mínimo. Le dio hasta pena ver que terminaba y que sacaba los dedos. Miró a otro lado y respiró hondo, buscando recuperar el control de su propio cuerpo.

Volvió a entornar el rostro y cuando vio a Antonio casi se muere. Tenía una venda negra de seda cubriendo sus ojos, con un logotipo de la empresa visible en rojo, en una fuente no demasiado grande. Una vez asegurada, el modelo español se puso a cuatro patas, presionó el antebrazo derecho contra la cama, agachó el torso para apoyarse más contra ésta y alzó la cintura para que se viera lo que iba a hacer a continuación. Agarró el consolador, lo dirigió hacia su entrada y empezó a presionar contra la misma, lentamente, con cuidado de no hacerse daño.

Fue tomando fotografías, constantemente, aprovechando que con aquella venda en los ojos no se le distinguía podía abrir el plano para capturar su cuerpo entero. Después fue aumentando el zoom por diversas zonas del mismo, permitiéndose a sí mismo ver pequeños detalles que su vista no le dejaba apreciar a esa distancia. En algún momento de todo aquello, Francis había dejado atrás los pensamientos profesionales y había empezado a moverse de forma autómata, guiado por una necesidad irrefrenable de retratar aquella escena e inmortalizarla para siempre poder recordarla todo su esplendor. Le producía escalofríos, que le ponían la piel de los brazos de gallina, escuchar sus jadeos, que intentaban ser silenciosos entre aquellas cuatro paredes. No obstante, era difícil ya el juguete tenía dimensiones considerables y la forma rozaba a ratos su próstata y nublaba por completo los sentidos.

Su cuerpo se encontraba sometido a tal tensión que cuando tenía que moverse, para cambiar a nuevos planos, le producía un resquemor que no se difuminaba con el paso de los minutos. El tiempo pasó volando y, cuando quiso darse cuenta, Antonio había sacado el consolador y lo había dejado sobre las sábanas. El modelo se sentó sobre el colchón, con los pies tocando el suelo, dándole la espalda a Francis. El sudor le bajaba por la sien derecha y el hispano maldijo internamente ese dichoso consolador, que tenía un tamaño demasiado grande para su gusto. Se sentía abierto ahí detrás y seguro que pasaría un rato hasta que todo volviera a su dimensión habitual. Lo que más le agobiaba en ese momento era la erección, caliente y húmeda, la cual palpitaba y se quejaba después de minutos largos con aquel juego.

— Ya hemos terminado —anunció Antonio, aún sin mirarle, después de respirar hondo para estabilizar su voz—. Gracias por tu trabajo. Nos vemos.

Sí, le estaba echando, pero realmente necesitaba aliviar la tensión acumulada. El rubio, al escuchar aquello, se movió como un pez fuera del agua. Primero dio medio paso hacia Antonio, luego medio paso hacia atrás y finalmente se quedó mirando su espalda. Los brazos se encontraban separados de su cuerpo, como si estuvieran a medio camino de hacer algo. Levantó el izquierdo y las uñas de sus dedos se enterraron entre sus hebras de cabello rubio, frotando la piel que había bajo esta, a la altura prácticamente de la nuca. Era consciente de que le había echado, pero sus pies se negaban a funcionar. Debía disculparse y, además, no podía salir por la puerta en ese estado.

— Oye, escucha... —dijo tras carraspear. El corazón en su pecho se había desbocado por completo y prácticamente pedía espacio para poder salirse por la boca y abandonar su cuerpo. Antonio ni se movió, tal y como esperaba—. Quiero disculparme por la manera en que reaccioné el otro día cuando me propusiste aquello. Creo que malinterpretaste mi comportamiento.

Con parsimonia, Antonio ladeó el rostro hacia él, pero no lo suficiente como para poder acabar de verle. Se aproximó a la cama por el lado contrario, apoyó una de las rodillas sobre ésta y se estiró para acercarse a él.

— No me negué.

— Pues muy bien —contestó el español. En realidad hubiera querido decirle que tampoco había aceptado, pero eso sería entrar en el juego y, en teoría, él debería de estar en otro lugar, lejos de su compañero de trabajo. Volvió a mirar hacia el frente, consciente de que enfrentarle no iba a ser tan buena idea.

— En realidad, estaba tan atónito que no me salían ni las palabras. Quiero. Joder que si quiero... —dijo el rubio, dejando atrás por fin toda vergüenza y orgullo propio que le pudiera quedar en ese mismo instante. En su vida, muchas personas le habían dicho que le daban arrebatos suicidas en las ocasiones más peliagudas y, como era de esperar, en ese momento fue de la misma manera. Se acercó del todo a él, pasó los brazos por debajo de los de Antonio y puso las manos sobre su torso. Si se llevaba una patada, la aceptaría como todo un soldado—. Me pones muy mal, desde el primer día, y no podía creer que me estuvieras proponiendo aquello. Pero quiero ayudarte, quiero que me ayudes. No es nada sencillo centrarse en fotografiarte cuando tu atractivo me ciega.

No había respuesta de Antonio, el cual seguía en la misma posición, mirando hacia la pared, con aire ausente. Ni tan siquiera la hubo para pegarle por estarle abrazando desde detrás y esperaba que no percibiera que le temblaban las manos. Estaba luchando contra ese instinto que le rogaba que se restregara un poco contra ese cuerpo cálido que tenía entre los brazos. Le dejó ir, se movió para poder coger sus manos y entonces tiró de él, obligándole a virar y mirarle de frente.

— Quiero acostarme contigo, ahora mismo, en esta cama —confesó, aún sin soltarle las manos. No podía leer en su rostro nada: ni enfado, ni la falta del mismo y eso le inquietaba. Aún estaba a tiempo de recibir una hostia de campeonato.

— ¿Quieres acostarte conmigo de veras? —preguntó de repente Antonio.

— Quiero acostarme contigo. Es más, necesito acostarme contigo. Después de lo que he presenciado, más que nada, necesito sexo y necesito que sea contigo o me volveré loco de todo lo que he llegado a aguantar.

De un movimiento seco, Antonio apartó las manos de entre las de Francis. El francés pensó que aquello era una mala señal, pero entonces vio que su acompañante se movía hasta apoyar las dos rodillas en la cama y que se acercaba a él. Sus manos se dirigieron a su cuello y, sin ceremonias, empezaron a desabrochar lentamente los botones de la camisa. Aún de esa manera, no entendía lo que le pasaba por la cabeza, no sabía si eso quería decir que le perdonaba y no iba a arriesgarse a cometer el peor error de su vida.

— No me acuesto con gente que no tiene condones, ¿sabes? Y no veo que tengas ninguno por aquí —dijo Antonio, deteniéndose cuando hubo terminado de desabrochar el último botón y había dejado al descubierto la piel nívea del torso del francés que tenía justo delante. Éste, sin perder detalle de él, bajó la mano, la metió en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y sacó uno.

— Siempre tengo uno encima, por lo que pueda pasar. En la vida, nunca se sabe —se justificó Francis al ver la cara de desconcierto del joven español.

Aguantó la respiración ya que, de repente, las manos de Antonio le despojaron de la camisa y dejaron que ésta cayera sobre la cama. Sin embargo, no fue lo "peor" que hicieron. A continuación fueron al pantalón y desabrocharon el botón. De un suave tirón, la cremallera se bajó y dejó al descubierto la ropa interior, de color turquesa, que llevaba. Jaló la prenda y tiró de ella hasta que el miembro del francés, erecto, candente y con fluido preseminal, estuvo al aire libre. Fue incapaz de ahogar un suspiro aliviado y cerró los ojos azules por medio segundo. El pantalón le había apretado demasiado durante todo aquel rato.

Antonio le arrebató de entre los dedos el plástico. Con las manos, de un certero movimiento, abrió el envoltorio y sacó el condón, lubricado. Lo agarró y lo apoyó sobre la punta del pene del galo y, con una moción rápida, rodeando con sus dedos su longitud, lo bajó hasta dejarlo colocado correctamente, ajustado contra la base del miembro. Rodeó con los brazos su cuello, mirándole fijamente a los ojos mientras al rubio le daba aún miedo hasta respirar. ¿Entonces era eso un sí? Por si le quedaba duda alguna, el hispano consideró oportuno hablar y decir las cosas claras de nuevo.

— Muy bien, Francis. Voy a concederte una segunda oportunidad y voy a ofrecerte la posibilidad de poder satisfacer tus necesidades. Vamos a follar.

No hacía falta nada más para darse cuenta de que, en ese momento, Fernández le permitía enmendar su error. Esta vez, Francis estaba lo suficientemente despierto como para no quedarse parado como un pasmarote. Aprovechando que Antonio rodeaba su cuello, bajó las manos hasta ponerlas detrás de sus rodillas, las empujó hacia arriba con fuerza, le levantó de la cama, en volandas, y le tumbó bocarriba sobre la misma, para su sorpresa. Francis se agazapó sobre su cuerpo y le miró, como un depredador que tiene delante a la presa más deliciosa que pudiera haber cazado.

— ¿Qué me dices de los besos? ¿Esos están bien recibidos? ¿Están prohibidos? —preguntó Francis, acariciando con dejadez uno de los costados de Antonio.

Como respuesta, el de ojos verdes le empujó hacia él y se apoderó de sus labios. Fue sorpresivo y aunque lo había preguntado, no se encontraba preparado, pero después de un segundo de estupefacción Bonnefoy movió los suyos contra aquellos, con ansia, jadeando en la boca de Antonio porque la misma excitación le hacía tomar aire irregularmente Las manos, más blancas que las de su compañero, se pasearon por el torso, palpando cada uno de los músculos bien formados del español. Le gustaría poderse pasar la vida tocándolos, aprendiéndolos hasta que fuese algo que supiera de memoria. Pero, por otra parte, no quería esperar mucho más. Toqueteó su miembro, presionó la punta con un poco más de fuerza y escuchó en su boca aquel gemido ahogado que se escapó de entre los labios de Antonio. Éste se apartó y le miró con el ceño fruncido, severo.

— ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? —preguntó irritado. Francis se quedó quieto, con la boca entreabierta, sin saber qué responder a aquel reproche. Por suerte, Antonio le sacó de dudas al continuar hablando—. ¿Hasta cuándo vas a esperar para metérmela? He dicho "follar", ahora mismo no necesito previos. Quiero que la metas de una puta vez y te dejes de estupideces.

— Voy a acabar siendo brusco contigo y después me vas a venir llorando —gruñó Francis, entre excitado y molesto por cómo le mandaba. Apoyó las rodillas entre sus piernas, rodeó su cintura con sus brazos y la elevó, permitiendo de esta manera que su erección rozara contra el estómago del de ojos azules. Tomó aire, rápidamente, se apoyó contra aquel agujero, aún dilatado por el prolongado uso del consolador y se empujó contra éste. Fue fácil adentrarse, más de lo que había esperado, pero aún así escuchó un jadeo muy sensual por parte del modelo, que le revolvió hasta las entrañas—. Te voy a dar tanto, que te arrepentirás de haberme pedido esto.

— Te reto a ello —le respondió Antonio con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro.

Francis dejó la charla y empezó a moverse contra su cuerpo, retirando su miembro un poco para luego volver a enterrarlo en aquel maravilloso y perfecto trasero. Regresaron a los besos, asfixiantes, que amenazaban con atontarles el cerebro incluso más. El ritmo de la cadera del rubio distaba de ser tranquilo, satisfaciendo de esta manera lo que su cuerpo le pedía desde hacía horas, desde hacía días e incluso semanas. Había ansiado tanto ese cuerpo, el meterse en él y el embestirle de esa manera, con pasión que cada vez se descontrolaba más. Podía escuchar los jadeos de Antonio, por lo bajo, y no se daba cuenta de que él estaba igual, respirando descompasado, con los labios entreabiertos. Hacía mucho que el hispano no mantenía ese tipo de relación con alguien y en ese momento le sabía a gloria.

Le miró a los ojos cuando se separaron del beso, fijamente, y asió con una mano los cabellos de la nuca, para impedirle que moviera la cabeza. Quería seguir mirando aquel color azul, brillante, y no pensaba dejarle escapar por ahora. Francis, anhelante, absorbido cada vez más por esa especie de tornado de pasión que era Antonio, consideraba insuficiente aquella postura. Ahora que le tenía entre sus brazos, ahora que podía disfrutar de él de esa manera, no pensaba conformarse con tan poco. Le sujetó mejor e hizo fuerza y le levantó de la cama para dejarle sobre su regazo mientras él seguía de rodillas.

La voz del hispano resonó con fuerza entre las cuatro paredes y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa porque, por el cambio de posición, el miembro de Francis se enterraba incluso más profundo en su cuerpo. Se aferró con fuerza a su cuello, para no caer, mientras el galo seguía arremetiendo contra él. Primero golpeaba contra su cuerpo, luego echaba hacia atrás la cintura y finalmente volvía a empujar con fuerza. El cuerpo de Antonio, por la inercia, se movía ligeramente hacia atrás y entonces él aprovechaba cuando regresaba para penetrarle con intensidad. Las manos, sobre esas nalgas perfectas, redondas y tersas, las cuales deseaba poder sujetar por siempre, iban guiándole en ese movimiento que no podía controlar. Cuanto más se iba adentrando en él, mayor la inercia y más fuertes los movimientos.

El miembro de Antonio se encontraba atrapado entre los dos cuerpos y era víctima de una fricción fantasma, que en ocasiones lanzaba un escalofrío que le estremecía de arriba abajo. Levantó la cabeza, con los ojos cerrados, mientras gemía sin pudor cada vez más cercano al éxtasis. Después de apreciar la belleza de su expresión facial y corporal, Francis fue besando y mordiendo su cuello, cuidando no dejar marcas algunas. Sabía que un modelo como Antonio dependía única y exclusivamente de su cuerpo. El interior del fogoso hombre se apretaba alrededor su miembro y le provocaba un delicioso e irrefrenable placer que cada vez le nublaba más los sentidos. Se volvió aún más bueno cuando, sin previo aviso, Antonio empezó a contraerse con más fuerza, gimiendo ahogadamente, como si fuera presa de la sensación más estimulante jamás contada.

El español se vio sobrepasado por el cosquilleo y fue víctima de un orgasmo que le estremeció, con la cabeza alzada, mirando hacia el techo, los ojos abiertos y algo llorosos y los labios entreabiertos, mostrando los dientes blancos que, a pesar de todo, no se llegaban a tocar. Con aquello, fue difícil que Francis aguantara más ese ritmo delirante al que se habían entregado no hacía tantos minutos. Sucumbió y se vino, descargando contra el plástico del condón y aún le embistió un par de veces más, buscando el placer residual que se producía al mínimo roce. Cuando el movimiento cesó, Antonio apoyó la frente contra el hombro de Francis. Ambos respiraban agitadamente y sus extremidades se encontraban más relajadas que hacía escasos segundos. Podía escuchar que cada vez que tomaba aire, una especie de quejido se escapaba de entre sus labios y eso mismo le sacó de su estado de bienestar. Le miró de reojo aunque únicamente fue capaz de ver la cabellera castaña. Levantó uno de los brazos, abandonando la nalga izquierda, y acarició su espalda.

— Oye... ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Francis, preocupado. A ver si tenía algún tipo de afección respiratoria y él se lo había tirado de esa manera, arriesgándose a que le diera un ataque de vete a saber tú qué.

— J-joder... —murmuró Antonio—. Eso ha sido... Eso ha sido impresionante. Estoy bien. Estoy tan jodidamente bien...

Francis, que había estado perplejo desde mitad de su discurso, de repente se echó a reír. Salió del interior de su cuerpo, con cuidado, y le dejó resbalar hasta quedar recostado sobre la cama. Bonnefoy, el cual notaba ahora un dolor tenue en los brazos por el esfuerzo, se echó a su lado y miró al techo. Él también se encontraba "jodidamente bien". Había tenido una sesión de sexo impresionante con un hombre atractivo a rabiar. ¿Cómo iba a no estarlo? Cuando recuperaron el aliento, miró hacia el lado y se encontró con que los ojos verdes ya le estaban observando desde hacía un rato.

— ¿Ves como no era tan difícil hacer esto desde un principio? —le dijo Antonio.

— Lo siento, te juro que no podía salir de mi asombro. Nunca ningún modelo me había propuesto mantener relaciones justo después de una sesión. Por supuesto, que me lo pidiera el modelo más atractivo de toda la empresa no ayudó a que mi cerebro funcionara correctamente.

— No es para tanto tampoco. Sólo soy Antonio. Si vas a empezar a tratarme como si fuera alguna especie de diva, entonces vamos apañados.

El galo sonrió, sutilmente, alargó la mano y acarició el brazo de Antonio, con pereza. Era un hombre bastante curioso e interesante, no había vuelta de hoja.

— ¿Por qué yo? —le preguntó de repente. El ceño del hispano se arrugó un poco al escucharle decir eso, por eso se apresuró a añadir más información—. Eres atractivo, muchísimo, podrías conseguir a cualquier otro modelo o incluso fotógrafo de la empresa. Vamos, creo que incluso podrías conseguir a quien quisieras en todo el mundo. Pero, sin embargo, me escogiste a mí. ¿Por qué?

— Estás bueno —dijo, sin anestesia, mirándole como si aquello fuese lo más obvio del mundo. Francis parecía atónito—. ¿Por qué pones esa cara? ¿No eres consciente de ello?

— Bueno, no me considero horrendo, pero que alguien como tú diga que yo estoy bueno... Ahora sí me siento tremendamente halagado. No considero que esté en tu liga, ¿sabes? La idea de que alguien como tú se interesara por alguien como yo ni me pasaba en serio por la cabeza.

— Pues eres tonto, estás bueno. Además, por lo poco que he podido ver y tocar, también tienes buen cuerpo y sabes lo que haces en la cama. ¿Qué tienes de malo entonces? Bueno, también me gustaba cómo me mirabas y eso me hizo pedírtelo.

— ¿Cómo te miraba? —inquirió, sin saber si le iba a gustar la respuesta—. Dime que no parecía un demente o un acosador sexual.

Al escucharle decir aquello, Antonio estalló en una sonora carcajada. Otra característica del peculiar Francis Bonnefoy, parece ser que contaba con el don de la exageración.

— Tranquilo, podrás dormir en paz. Nada de eso. Me mirabas con deseo, me comías con los ojos, te veía y podía discernir, sin problema, que querías hacerme tantas, tantísimas cosas... Y, aún así, siempre has sido respetuoso conmigo. Nunca te has acercado más de lo que debías, nunca te has aprovechado de la situación. Me gusta cómo me miras mientras me fotografías y, el otro día, pensé que no me importaría dejarte hacer algunas de esas cosas que te rondan por la cabeza mientras trabajas.

— ¿Tanto se notaba? Y yo que pensaba que la única que me delataba era la erección... —comentó el rubio sonriendo resignado. Volvió a escuchar la risa de Antonio y, en ese mismo instante, decidió que le gustaba cómo sonaba.

— Claro que no. Aunque yo también debería disculparme contigo por haberte toqueteado de aquella manera la otra vez, cuando te pedí ver las fotos que habías tomado. Quería comprobar si estabas duro para ver que no estaba alucinando todo eso de la mirada llena de lujuria y deseo y no me importó toquetear lo que no debía.

— He estado teniendo sueños eróticos por tu culpa, espero que te hagas responsable de tus acciones —respondió Francis con tono solemne.

— ¡Encima que te doy algo con lo que entretenerte! —exclamó el modelo.

Tras aquella frase, ambos rieron con ganas. El mal humor de Antonio, contra el cual llevaba perdiendo la batalla durante día, había pasado a ser historia. Hacía bastante que no se encontraba tan relajado, tan bien físicamente, tan liberado, y sabía que todo se debía única y exclusivamente a Francis y lo que le había hecho en esa cama. Aunque el sexo no había sanado únicamente a Antonio, el francés también se sentía relajado, ni rastro del arrepentimiento y la frustración que había experimentado durante días. Se le había incluso olvidado la mala experiencia de ir a ver a sus padres.

— Sé que es una pregunta personal y algo directa, pero la voy a hacer igualmente. ¿Lo has disfrutado? Por supuesto que me refiero al sexo.

Los ojos azules se abrieron, sorprendidos por esa brutal sinceridad. Por un momento, en su estómago se alojaron la vergüenza y la indecisión. Le hicieron dudar, sin saber cuál era la mejor opción, si mentir o ser igualmente sincero.

— Voy a dejarme de rodeos, ha sido increíble. Lo he disfrutado muchísimo. Creo que se ha convertido en el polvo más maravilloso que he tenido hasta la fecha —confesó finalmente, creyendo conveniente dejarse de tantos complejos. Estaba visto que Antonio no se consideraba superior a él, aunque de alguna manera Francis lo creyera, así que si le trataba como si formara parte de la realeza temía que lo único que lograra realmente fuera que se enfadara con él. Mejor no tentar al diablo.

— Me alegra. He pensado acerca de lo que ha pasado y, a pesar de que suelo tener una regla estricta sobre el sexo con compañeros de trabajo en el lugar de trabajo, creo que podríamos repetir esto en un futuro. Es decir, creo que deberíamos ayudarnos después de cada sesión fotográfica, para desfogarnos de manera más efectiva. Vamos, esto no tiene nada que ver con hacerlo solo, ¿no crees?

— Si me he muerto y estoy en los últimos instantes de funcionamiento de mi cerebro, por favor, que nadie me lo diga, lo estoy disfrutando demasiado. ¿Lo dices en serio?

— Lo digo muy en serio. ¿De verdad que estás bien? —preguntó Antonio, extrañado de repente por toda esa parafernalia de haber muerto.

— Creo que estoy mejor que nunca —dijo Francis, tratando ante todo de mantenerse calmado. Tenía ganas de ponerse a brincar y anunciar a los cuatro vientos que se había tirado a ese modelo tan atractivo y que, además, éste le había propuesto continuar haciéndolo en un futuro—. Me parece perfecto.

— Bien. Ahora que eso ha quedado claro... —murmuró el hispano. Se empujó y se incorporó en la cama. Sacando energías de no sabía dónde, de un brinco se posó en el suelo. Francis, que aún seguía medio desnudo, dejó a medias la tarea de quitarse el condón con tal de ser testigo de aquellos saltos que el modelo pegaba. Le fascinaba ver cómo su cuerpo se movía y ahora podía apreciar aún mejor aquella anatomía que había catado hacía poco rato. Mejor no pensarlo más, aún se pondría cachondo de nuevo—. Creo que me voy a ir a dar una ducha.

— Ahá —murmuró el rubio, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sin pestañear, y con el labio inferior ligeramente caído. Estaba embobado y, además, deliraba con lo de la ducha. No le habían invitado, pero tampoco le habían prohibido fantasearlo.

— Como sigas abriendo los ojos, se te van a salir de las cuencas —comentó Antonio, el cual recuperaba ahora sus ropajes y se los iba poniendo con calma.

— No te preocupes, esta es mi expresión habitual desde que te he conocido. Aunque sí que empiezo a temer que se me marquen las arrugas en la frente más pronto —respondió el rubio, sin preocupación alguna. Tristemente, el cuerpo del modelo ya había sido cubierto, por lo que perdía parte de la gracia.

Ahora le tocaba a Francis adecentarse. Se quitó el condón, lo ató con sumo cuidado y lo dejó por ahí, para luego recogerlo y tirarlo en la primera papelera que pillara. Metió la mano en su pantalón y rebuscó hasta dar con el calzoncillo. Tiró de él y metió dentro su miembro, a buen recaudo. La tela aún estaba húmeda y el contraste fue desagradable. Lo siguiente fue abrocharse el pantalón. Una vez hubo terminado eso, se dio cuenta de que la camisa no sabía por dónde había caído. Cuando la buscaba con la mirada, entonces se percató de que Antonio le observaba a él ahora.

— Pensaba que ya te ibas, que tenías prisa por ducharte —apuntó, curioso. No le importaba que le mirara, claro que no, pero le resultaba extraño de alguna manera.

— Bueno, no lo calificaría de prisa tampoco. Estaba a nada de irme, pero entonces he visto algo que me ha parecido interesante y he concluido que tenía tiempo suficiente para mirar un rato —confesó Antonio, sonriendo inocente, como si no hubiese insinuado nada.

— Al final me lo voy a acabar creyendo del todo~ Mis amigos dicen que soy normalmente insoportable, por lo ególatra, pero alguien tan atractivo como tú confirma mis sospechas, quizás debería poner un anuncio en la radio.

— ¿Sólo en la radio? Venga, puedes hacerlo mucho mejor. ¿Qué tal una pancarta gigante, arrastrada por una avioneta que surcara el cielo? Seguro que entonces toda la ciudad sabría que Francis Bonnefoy está muy bueno.

Le rió la ocurrencia y por fin dio con la prenda que le faltaba, la cual se había resbalado fuera de la cama y se había quedado hecha un revoltijo de tela. La sacudió, con la esperanza de que aquello le devolviera la forma que había tenido cuando estaba perfectamente planchada, y se la echó por encima de los hombros. Metió los brazos por las mangas y terminó de abrocharse la ropa. En ese momento, los ojos de Antonio dejaron de observarle y se atusaron el jersey del chándal.

— Ahora ya puedo irme. Creo que pasado mañana quieren tomar más fotos. Han preparado una especie de escenario, algo así como una habitación de hospital. No sé si me darán algo raro que ponerme, nunca se sabe con esta gente. Te enviaré los detalles por correo, si es que me aprendo a usar ordenador alguna vez en la vida.

Francis, por fin sobre sus dos piernas, le observó con fijación. Algo tenía claro, sus superiores le daban muchos problemas y parecían dispuestos a boicotearle por haber conseguido ser el fotógrafo de Antonio en más de una ocasión. Por otra parte, el español tenía serios problemas con la tecnología, por lo que le contaba, así que pedirle que usara un ordenador era casi como demandarle que escalara el Everest. Le daba hasta pena el imaginarle, delante de un teclado, apretando teclas sin saber si estaba apretando el botón que activaba la bomba atómica.

— ¿Y con los teléfonos cómo te desenvuelves? —le preguntó de manera casual.

— Bueno, tengo uno sencillo y sé llamar y enviar mensajes, así que podemos decir que me llevo más o menos bien con él —respondió.

— ¿Qué te parece si te doy mi número de teléfono? En vez de romperte la cabeza con un ordenador, puedes enviarme un mensaje de texto para avisarme. Dudo que tengas internet, ¿verdad? —vio que el hispano negaba con la cabeza rápidamente y se rió— Está bien, lo imaginaba. ¿Entonces qué opinas?

Aún en ese momento, el español se veía pensativo mientras observaba a Francis. Llevó la mano al bolsillo del pantalón deportivo y de ahí sacó un teléfono móvil. Era un terminal pequeño, con números grandes y una pantalla diminuta si lo comparaba con el que Francis tenía. Le hacía gracia la manera en que apretaba las teclas, con el dedo índice, como una de esas personas que no saben lo que hacen y que sólo utilizan un dedo para controlar mejor la situación.

— Vale, ya lo tengo, canta los números —le dijo, ahora centrando de nuevo su atención en él.

Francis fue recitando uno a uno los dígitos, dejándole tiempo ya que en dos ocasiones se equivocó y marcó dos teclas a la vez. Tuvo que aguantarse la risa cuando se empezó a quejar de que ese teléfono tenía las teclas muy pequeñas para sus dedos gordos. Fue toda una odisea, pero finalmente lograron que guardara el número en la memoria. Le hizo una llamada perdida y él, con ágiles movimientos, también memorizó el teléfono en su agenda.

— _Voilà,_ ya te tengo registrado para que cuando me llames sepa quién eres. Bueno, si algún día tienes que llamar, vamos —rectificó Francis.

— De acuerdo. Te avisaré cuando sepa algo. Suelen llamarme a mí primero, que soy el que tiene que pensar y mentalizarse para todas las cosas que me hacen hacer por arte. Te enviaré algún mensaje en cuanto me digan lo que sea.

— Gracias, Antonio. Por todo en general —dijo el francés, un poco avergonzado por haber soltado algo así. No le agradecía el sexo, pero en parte sí. No cualquiera le aguantaba con sus tonterías. Pobre español, no sabía con quién se estaba juntando.

— Gracias a ti también. Nos vemos.

Con un gesto enérgico con la mano, Antonio se despidió de Francis, viró sobre sus talones y salió de allí. Durante el resto del día, el rubio estuvo flotando en una nube de felicidad. Cada vez que podía, rememoraba el gesto de Antonio, sus gemidos e intentaba recordar a la perfección la sensación que aquella calidez y estrechez le había provocado. Cuando llegó a casa y le tocó ponerse a editar las fotografías, se dio cuenta de que tenía un nuevo problema. Al encender el programa de retoque fotográfico y abrir la primera toma recordó muchísimas cosas. En vez de tensarse, como otras veces, sonrió como un idiota.

— Me he follado ese perfecto culo... —dijo, sin que se le pudiera bajar el gesto horrible del rostro. Se puso a reír y bajó la cabeza hasta apoyarla contra la madera. Aquel era, sin duda, el mejor día de su vida.

Hizo mejor trabajo gracias a que había "descargado" previamente con Antonio, en un juego tórrido y placentero que, por cierto, algún día se repetiría por petición del mismo español. Cenó, aún con ese buen humor que le incitaba incluso a canturrear, y se dio una reparadora ducha. Secó y arregló sus cabellos con mimo y entonces se fue a la cama. Miró el techo y, a pesar de que creía que podría dormir sin más, volvió de nuevo a los eventos de la mañana. Sí, se había acostado con Antonio, pero no moriría nadie si él ahora volvía a darse placer mientras lo rememoraba, ¿verdad?

Minutos más tarde, mientras se limpiaba con pañuelos y se colocaba la ropa para por fin dormir de una vez por todas, se dio cuenta de que quizás debería haberse masturbado antes de la ducha. Puede que tuviera alguna obsesión casi enfermiza con esa figura perfecta del modelo pero, por ahora, sólo iba a mirar hacia el futuro y a sonreír, emocionado por la perspectiva de volverse a acostar con él.

* * *

 **Hoola~**

 **Ya tenéis por fin lo que me veníais pidiendo desde el primer capítulo xD Ya dije que mucho no iba a pasar. Cualquier duda, podéis enviármela por Mensaje Privado o en un review y os contestaré encantada (siempre que no sea algo que se vaya a explicar en el futuro). Paso a comentar:**

 _Mikuday-chan,_ **pues ya no tienes que esperar mucho para el hard xD Aquí lo tienes, tadah~. Tiene unos padres muy estrictos y muy cabrones, así que entre ellos la tensión está más que servida. Al menos la situación de ambos ha mejorado en este capítulo. Gracias por el review, espero que te haya gustado uvu**

 _Lady Locura,_ **me hace feliz que te enganche y siento mucho el ritmo de actualización pero, actualmente, es el único que puedo llevar. Por suerte los dos no han tenido que arrastrar su pena demasiado, han podido arreglar las cosas como adultos :) jejeje. Sobre lo que le ocurrió a Antonio, a saber~ Se explicará en un futuro, lo prometo. Gracias por leer y dejar review uvu**

 _Kat,_ **aww muchas gracias, de verdad, me ha hecho muy feliz tu comentario. Intento evolucionar en mi escritura aunque debo admitir que esta historia la escribí hará un par de años y no estoy tan contenta con el resultado como con otras que he escrito a posteriori. Pero me hace feliz que la aprecies de esa manera. Gracias, muchísimas gracias por dejarme un comentario y espero que disfrutes de este capítulo**

 _Nikki's fantasy,_ **¡gracias! Espero que la historia te enganche de principio a fin uvu**

 **Y eso es todo por esta vez.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Miruru.**


	6. Capítulo 06

**Tras la lente — Capítulo 06**

Si lo pensaba fríamente, aquella era la primera vez que había esperado una sesión fotográfica con tanto anhelo. Los días habían ido pasando, lentamente, y cada vez que regresaba a casa iba mirando el teléfono para asegurarse de que no había llegado algún mensaje mientras se duchaba o preparaba la cena. Había estado tentado a mandarle algún mensaje a Antonio y, de hecho, creó uno nuevo y estuvo mirando la pantalla, fijamente, pensando qué poner. Estuvo así un par de minutos y entonces se dio cuenta de que realmente no le conocía tanto. ¿Qué iba a decirle sin que sonara extraño? Tampoco iba ser un pesado, no podía preguntarle de manera repetida si tenían una sesión de fotos planeada y podían meterse mano o fornicar de nuevo.

Cuando empezaba a perder la esperanza, su teléfono vibró. Era un miércoles por la noche y prácticamente se lanzó hacia él para cogerlo. Poco le importó quedar medio echado sobre la mesa del comedor, tenía un mensaje nuevo y, además, era de Antonio.

«Mañana, a las doce, nos han programado una sesión fotográfica en la sala 101. No llegues tarde.»

Aún echado sobre la madera, Francis Bonnefoy sonrió como un idiota. Saber que su sesión placentera tenía fecha y hora le estremecía por completo. Esta vez lo tenía claro: pensaba meterle mano y descubrir mejor su cuerpo. No le importaba si Antonio le gritaba que se la metiera, se iba a contener e iba a enseñarle cómo era el sexo lento y dulce, el cual podía también derretir mentes. A diferencia de otras veces, cuando el despertador le sonó a la mañana siguiente Francis saltó de la cama con gracilidad y una sonrisa en el rostro. No era lo mismo levantarse para trabajar, sin perspectiva de algo bueno, que hacerlo sabiendo que iba a pasarlo bien después de las fotografías.

Se duchó con esmero, asegurándose de que en su cuerpo permanecía el olor residual del champú, dulzón y atractivo. Por tonto que fuera, sabía que era una parte muy importante y quería oler cuanto más apetecible, mejor. Según le había dicho, Antonio se sentía atraído físicamente por él, ¿pero quién aseguraba que no fuera nada pasajero? Quería asegurárselo, porque él tenía muy claro que esa atracción que sentía por ese cuerpo diez no se le iba a pasar; probablemente nunca en la vida. Había establecido un claro objetivo, iba a mostrarle a Antonio Fernández Carriedo que él era el mejor amante que podría tener. Le demostraría sus habilidades en la cama, que no eran pocas precisamente y que lo del otro día fue un entremés, nada comparable con el plato principal. Le enseñaría las múltiples cualidades que poseía, además de un cuerpo interesante.

¡Si era necesario, lograría que Antonio Fernández no fuese capaz de acostarse con otra persona sin notar su ausencia!

Las primeras horas de trabajo fueron pesadas y no logró centrarse por mucho que lo intentara. Hubo un rato en el que, lejos de mirar las nuevas directrices de calidad que le habían enviado, se quedó mirando al vacío, ausentemente, con el mentón sobre su mano derecha, mientras intentaba pensar en qué sería lo que esta vez le harían usar. Ojalá fuera de nuevo lencería, porque la primera vez que le vio en una de esas su cerebro se había fundido de una manera terrible. Imaginar que le tumbaba, que apartaba la tela lo suficiente para dejar su entrada al descubierto y que, de esa manera, se lo tiraba, le produjo un escalofrío y le mantuvo en un estado de catatonia que le duró largos minutos.

El reloj pitó y fue consciente de que ya debería de haber recogido sus cosas. Guardó la cámara fotográfica que su tío le había legado, bajó la cubierta del ordenador sin tan siquiera apagarlo y metió todo en la bolsa. Corrió hacia la sala, como alma que lleva al diablo, y a pesar de todo cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con que Antonio ya estaba dentro, leyendo. Levantó la mirada de las páginas y le sonrió. El gesto se le contagió y se acercó para empezar a montar todos sus cacharros.

— ¿Se puede saber a qué hora llegas cada día? Pensaba que hoy sería el primero en venir, pero aquí estás, leyendo y todo —comentó Francis.

— Pues pronto, pero no porque me guste madrugar. En realidad soy muy dormilón, por eso me preparo una cantidad exagerada de alarmas, por si las voy apagando. Intentaré que no me pase nunca, pero alguna vez he llegado tarde. Alfred siempre me cubría las espaldas, así que espero lo mismo de ti~

— Claro que sí, puedes contar conmigo —dijo Francis, mordiéndose la lengua para no hacer ningún comentario fuera de tono.

— Puedes cubrirme también otras cosas —replicó el español, incapaz de aguantarse las ganas de malversar el significado de lo que había dicho hacía escasos segundos. Se echó a reír cuando se dio cuenta de que su comentario había hecho que Francis le observara atónito, como si no diera crédito a sus oídos.

— Justo pensaba en algo así, pero no me he atrevido a decirlo porque no quería incomodarte —le explicó, sonriendo ahora resignado.

— Eh, no hace falta que te contengas. Si quieres hacer bromas, puedes hacerlas. Te tengo dicho que tienes que quitarte de encima esa manía de tratarme como si fuera parte de la realeza —apuntó él. Se dio la vuelta, quedando de espaldas al galo, y se fue quitando las piezas del chándal, dejando al descubierto su piel—. Para tu información, la Reina de España aún no me ha pedido audiencia.

— No hace falta que seas modesto, yo sé que no lo ha hecho porque tiene la agenda muy apretada y no quiere recibirte en cinco minutos. El día que tenga un hueco, estoy seguro de que te invitará a dormir.

Sonrió al escuchar la risa de Antonio. Puede que fuera un efecto secundario de tener sexo con ese hombre increíble, pero ahora le daban ganas de seguir charlando para ver si volvía a conseguir que se riera. Aprovechando que estaba de espaldas, el rubio se permitió echarle un vistazo de arriba abajo, apreciando de nuevo esa anatomía tan perfecta con la que le habían bendecido. Tuvo un perfecto primer plano de su trasero cuando se agachó para quitarse los calzoncillos y, durante segundos, su mente sufrió un coma profundo cercano a la muerte.

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de centrar sus pensamientos en la vida real, no en ese delirio pornográfico que automáticamente su cerebro había creado y recordó esa petición de Antonio de que se comportara como él era. Mejor no lo hacía, al menos no ahora, o el español iba a huir de él hasta que no se le viera ni un pelo. Salió de esa espiral de perversión gracias a la cámara, que siempre lograba que se tranquilizara lo suficiente como para no saltarle encima.

Ese día no había nada: ni consoladores, ni lencería fina, ni vendas, pero aún así Antonio estaba masturbándose, posando con las piernas abiertas, exhibiendo todo lo que tenía por ofrecer y, aún peor, le miraba con aquellos profundos ojos verdes fijamente. De alguna manera, Francis empezó a pensar que mientras se tocaba, quizás se imaginaba lo que podrían hacer cuando terminaran con las fotografías. La espera era dura, en más de un sentido, y le daban ganas de mentir y decir que ya tenía todo lo que necesitaba con tal de avanzar a la parte buena.

Aún con esas, Francis estaba orgulloso de sí mismo ya que había conseguido mantenerse profesional. Había tomado prácticamente cien fotografías, de las cuales menos de la mitad llegarían a manos de su jefe. Siempre era selectivo y algunas, a pesar de la configuración de la cámara, se veían borrosas. Acabó de echarle un vistazo a las fotografías, bajo la atenta mirada de Antonio. ¿Cuánto más iba a hacerle esperar ese francés del demonio? No sabía él, pero el español estaba cachondo perdido.

Aún le tomaría unos cuantos segundos más el darse cuenta de que Antonio le estaba observando. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, el hispano levantó la mano derecha y le hizo un gesto con el dedo índice, indicándole que se aproximara a él. No hacía falta que dijera nada, se le notaba en la cara lo que le estaba demandando y, para qué negarlo, le gustaba demasiado leer en su mirada esa pasión, esa fiera desbocada que clamaba por placer y que no quería obtenerlo de otra persona que no fuera él. Dejó la cámara a un lado y se fue acercando al lecho, tranquilamente, mientras se desabrochaba por el camino la camisa. No obstante, sabía que faltaba algo muy importante y antes de que se lo dijera le iba a preguntar.

— ¿Tienes condones? —inquirió Francis deteniéndose frente al colchón. Se quitó los zapatos haciendo presión el uno contra el otro a la altura de los talones y le observó. Antonio parecía estar confundido y había arqueado una ceja.

— ¿Yo? ¿Yo para qué voy a tener condones? ¿Acaso tú no tienes? —le preguntó él.

— El de ayer era el último. Hacía bastante que no me encontraba tan activo sexualmente, así que digamos que no he tenido necesidad de comprarlos. Cuando me avisaste ya no tenía tiempo de ir a la farmacia y esta mañana me he dormido.

— ¿En serio? —dijo casi exasperado. Hubiese podido imaginar cualquier impedimento, pero no ése precisamente.

— ¿Es que no hay por aquí? Tenemos de todo: consoladores, bolas chinas, anillos vibradores... ¿Y no hay condones? —murmuró incrédulo. En serio, tenía que haber algo en algún lugar con lo que él pudiera meterse en ese culo tan perfecto.

— Claro que no, esto no es un prostíbulo. Nos envían cosas que nos podamos poner. Pocas empresas nos han mandado condones alguna vez y, al ser de los nuevos, vuelan en un visto y no visto. No pienso hacerlo sin condones.

— Lo entiendo, claro que lo entiendo. Mejor hacerlo seguro. No pretendía tampoco que lo hiciéramos sin un condón. Mejor prevenir que curar —dijo Francis muy serio, aunque internamente jodido por haberse olvidado de algo así—. Ya lo tengo, saldré corriendo como pueda hasta la farmacia más cercana, compraré y volveré en un visto y no visto. Bueno, siempre que te parezca bien, porque supongo que no debe de ser muy cómodo para ti tampoco el estar así.

Tan perdido estaba en su propia conversación que, hasta ese instante, no se había dado cuenta de que Antonio le miraba con una sonrisa, casi orgullosa. Detuvo su monólogo y arqueó una ceja, confundido por su expresión facial. Aunque se lo estaba preguntando con la mirada, al parecer el español prefería mantenerse en silencio, haciéndose el interesante. Bueno, no podía quejarse demasiado, él había hecho algo parecido no hacía tanto rato, cuando habían terminado con las fotografías.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que he dicho algo raro? —preguntó, inseguro. Pero no obtuvo respuesta, Antonio le hizo de nuevo el gesto con el dedo índice, indicándole que se aproximara. Lo hizo, se quedó al pie de la cama, observándole aún desconcertado—. En serio, ¿he dicho alguna estupidez?

Esta vez, antes de que pudiera continuar preguntando hasta la extenuación, Antonio estiró un brazo, le agarró del izquierdo, a la altura del codo, y pegó un tirón. Incapaz de aguantar el equilibrio por ese gesto inesperado, Francis se fue hacia delante y cayó sobre la cama. Por acto reflejo, se movió hasta quedar bocarriba, justo para darse cuenta de que el modelo se había movido y ahora estaba sentado sobre él. Con los labios entreabiertos y una expresión pasmada, los ojos de Francis repasaron su figura, no perdiéndose ni un solo detalle de ésta. Tomó aire, lentamente, llenando sus pulmones e hinchando su pecho y lo fue expulsando a continuación del mismo modo. Por su parte, Fernández observaba al francés, echado sobre la cama y ligeramente despeinado que, a su vez, se lo estaba comiendo con la mirada. De alguna manera, no le importaba para nada que Francis le observara así. Es más, en ese momento le ponía bastante saber que era el origen del deseo sexual de ese hombre de mirada azulada.

— Madre mía... Estás tan bueno. Supongo que te lo habrán dicho miles de veces y seguramente de maneras más originales, pero me dejas sin palabras.

— Vamos a hacer una cosa. Ya que te has olvidado de los condones, lo cual espero que no pase una segunda vez... —musitó con sus labios cerca de los del francés, hablando en un mero susurro.

— Te prometo por todo lo que me importa sobre la faz de la Tierra que la próxima vez voy a tener tantos condones que podré agrandarme el pene poniéndomelos todos. Nunca me van a volver a faltar. Ahora ya lo sé: aquí no hay condones y tú no sueles llevar encima. Si quiero meterla, mejor compro.

— Veo que eres un chico inteligente y que aprende rápido. Me gusta, me gusta —comentó juguetonamente Antonio, dejando que entre sus labios se produjera un roce fantasma, que a duras penas se sintió como un escalofrío—. Entonces, por hoy, podemos masturbarnos juntos. ¿Te parece bien?

Si tenía que ser sincero al cien por cien, la concentración de Francis estaba yéndose a pique desde hacía un rato. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los labios, que se iban moviendo de manera hipnótica delante de él, pidiéndole que los tomara, que los hicieran suyos. Sólo entendió "masturbarnos" y, honestamente, entre eso y nada, prefería mil veces aquello. Asintió de manera torpe y atropellada y acomodó la mano en la nuca del español, permitiendo que los dedos rozaran con los mechones de color castaño. Le empujó, contra él y le besó con ansia, dejándose llevar por esa excitación que burbujeaba en su estómago y que le producía esa sensación de calor febril. El hombre que había sobre su cuerpo se quedó en aquel estado catatónico un rato, incapaz de procesar lo que le estaba pasando.

No era mentira decir que le había sorprendido en realidad la pasión con la que se había lanzado a besarle, no el hecho de que lo estuviera haciendo. Después de esos eternos segundos, el cerebro de Antonio lanzó la orden de que se moviera y correspondió a sus labios con los propios. Pronto los entreabrió y dejó que la lengua del galo entrara en su cavidad bucal y se encontrara con la suya. Sus manos descendieron por el torso al descubierto del fotógrafo, con avaricia. Aunque Francis no estaba bien formado como él, seguramente por la falta de visita al gimnasio, cosa que Antonio debía de hacer por su empleo, igualmente podía decir que no había excesos de grasa y su piel estaba suave y bien cuidada. Daban ganas de seguir manoseándola hasta que enrojeciera.

Bonnefoy dejó atrás el recato, la preocupación acerca del qué dirán, y fue tocando el cuerpo de Antonio, que tanto le gustaba. Quería, a poder ser, dejar una marca que pusiera que era de su propiedad, aunque eso quizás rozaba lo extremo para tratarse de la segunda vez que intimaban de esa manera. Pero vamos, ¿quién no querría proclamar que aquellas formas le pertenecían? Si alguien no quería, su libido había muerto.

La presión sobre su pantalón se aflojó de manera leve cuando el español de ojos verdes desabrochó el botón y bajó la cremallera. Era de agradecer, puesto que su miembro pugnaba por libertad para mantenerse erecto y las telas se lo impedían por completo. Pudo notar la mano de Antonio, rozando por encima de la tela, de manera constante, produciéndole un escalofrío placentero que casi no se pudo percibir desde el exterior. Si le había producido tamaño cosquilleo esa caricia exterior, cuando metió la mano por dentro de la ropa interior y rozó la punta con el dedo índice y corazón, casi creyó morir de la emoción. Tan atontado se quedó por las primeras caricias, que no pudo ni moverse durante un rato, rendido a los encantos de ese español tan atractivo.

Mientras él se perdía en sus delirios, Antonio aprovechó para tirar de la ropa interior y de los pantalones, retirándolos lo suficiente para que no se mancharan con lo que pudieran hacer. Acercó sus caderas y las movió hacia él, provocando que sus dos miembros rozaran, lo cual generó una descarga placentera interesante que les estremeció a ambos. Ser capaces de notar la calidez y la tensión del pene del hombre que tenían en frente les parecía fascinante, excitante. Francis delineó la forma de su espalda con las manos y aprovechó que ahora tenía las manos libres para acariciar esas nalgas que no podría probar, que no sería capaz de ver o mancillar, al menos no ese día.

Entonces, mientras seguía besando con ganas al español, pudo sentir algo duro y caliente contra su propio miembro. Éste dio un respingo de excitación cuando se dio cuenta de que aquello no era otra cosa que el pene del español, ahora apretado contra el suyo ya que la mano de Antonio les rodeaba a ambos y masajeaba lentamente. Suspiró en su boca, delirando por segundos, intentando imaginar qué retrato estarían ofreciendo y lamentó que no hubiese nadie para inmortalizarlo. Se apartó de sus labios, liberándolos de su yugo para permitirles suspirar, jadear y entreabrirse buscando el oxígeno necesario. En el rostro del español podía leerse el placer, cómo disfrutaba con cada movimiento de la mano sobre sus erecciones y se tomó un momento para observarle, para, mientras lo hacía, acariciar esa espalda morena y bien formada. Los ojos de Antonio en ese momento brillaban de lujuria y pasión, lo cual le excitaba, le encendía hasta el punto de tener pensamientos locos.

Inició una sesión de besos sobre su cuello moreno, resistiendo en cada unos esa horrible tentación de marcar la piel, de morderla y chuperretearla hasta que se tornara rojiza. No obstante, era consciente de que se trataba de un simple capricho que, al fin y al cabo, haría que Antonio tuviera problemas a la hora de trabajar, así que sus deseos se quedaban en simplemente eso. No perdía la esperanza de poder hacerlo, algún día remoto. Quizás sería bueno empezar a coger la costumbre de preguntarle cuándo tenía la siguiente sesión fotográfica, para ver si le daría tiempo a que los chupetones desaparecieran antes de la misma. Aunque podría unirse a la masturbación que el español estaba realizando, consideraba que lo hacía muy bien y que sus manos podrían estar más entretenidas en el lugar en el que estaban. Éstas se encontraban disfrutando de un buen rato, seguras en las nalgas perfectas, apretándolas, sopesándolas en la palma, rozando de manera provocativa entre ellas. Con la yema del dedo siguió repasando aquel anillo rugoso, tentado a hacer algo.

— Ni se te ocurra meterlo —se adelantó Antonio, como si fuera capaz de leerle la mente. Francis le observó de reojo, intentando hacerse el inocente, aunque no es que colara demasiado—. Te veo las intenciones y cómo te adentres en ese terreno te haré ir desnudo a comprar condones.

— Pero sí sólo va a ser un poquito... —rogó el galo, inflando las mejillas como si fuera un niño que consideraba que estaba siendo regañado injustamente—. No puedo ir ahora mismo corriendo a comprar nada y menos desnudo. Si voy por ahí de esta manera, me detendrán y me meterán en prisión. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

— No es que sea mi objetivo —murmuró con la respiración entrecortada puesto que su mano había vuelto al movimiento—. Aunque no puedo prometer que vaya a contenerme como metas un dedo. Así que, por hoy, te vas a estar quietecito y vas a dejar que siga con lo que tengo entre las manos, como un niño bueno, ¿de acuerdo?

— A veces eres un aburrido.

— Calla, que aún te dejaré a medias y me iré con un consolador, que al menos se quejará menos —comentó Antonio, cerca de sus labios, besándole para que de una vez por todas se callara y se centrara de nuevo en lo que estaban haciendo.

La acción nubló los pensamientos de Francis por completo. Pudo percibir una presión sobre la punta erecta de su miembro, sensible, y frunció el ceño para poder sobrellevar mejor el aluvión de sensaciones. Estaba claro, había ganado Antonio y él debería acatar sus órdenes para que siguiera haciendo delicias sobre su miembro y para que le permitiera manosearle a placer, amenazando incluso con desgastarle con sus dígitos, recorriendo cada rincón permitido. Le encantaba descubrir nuevas zonas y comprobaba, con especial atención, cuáles hacían reaccionar de una manera más intensa a Antonio.

Le mataba la manera en que su respiración sonaba, cerca de su oreja y por eso mismo volvió a abandonar sus labios y se centró en su clavícula, en su torso. El hispano se retiró para permitirle acceder a esos rincones de su piel, febril, cada vez más sensible y deseosa de más de él. Por fin la mano de Francis se unió a aquella fiesta, apretándoles más, aunque sin llegar a ser incómodo. Se movían casi al mismo ritmo, en direcciones diferentes, provocándoles escalofríos que les recorrían la columna y que les provocaban jadeos que resonaban entre las cuatro paredes, testigos mudos de sus acciones. En un arranque de pasión, apartó la mano de Antonio, hizo pasar sus piernas sobre las de él, para prácticamente sentarle encima de él y tenerle más cerca.

El español resopló, sin embargo pronto tenía de nuevo sus dos miembros apretados y los acariciaba, con ansia, buscando de nuevo el orgasmo, cada vez más y más cercano. La gula de Francis, la cual giraba alrededor de ese cuerpo del español, no estaba saciada y cada vez necesitaba más de él. Siguió adorando su clavícula, rozándola con sus dientes mientras jadeaba pesadamente contra su piel cuando el placer era demasiado difícil de controlar. Fue descendiendo, dejando un reguero de besos por su piel y se encontró delante de su pezón derecho, el cual no tuvo reparo alguno en empezar a lamer y provocar con sus dientes. Atrapado como lo tenía entre sus brazos, para él no pasó desapercibido el temblor, ese escalofrío de placer que le entrecortó la respiración y posteriormente la aceleró.

Poco tardaron en alcanzar su propio clímax, cada uno en momentos diferentes. El galo respiró pesadamente, recuperándose de esa maravillosa sensación que le había dejado adormecido por un instante. Levantó el rostro, el cual había enterrado en el cuello de Antonio cuando el orgasmo le había engullido y de reojo observó la expresión del español, igual de extasiada y perdida que la que seguramente él tenía. Le llenaba de orgullo saber que si ese hombre estaba así era por su culpa. Se estiró y dio un mordisco suave en su mentón, para llamar la atención del varón y de paso saber si estaba bien. Éste, al notar aquello, le observó y le devolvió una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Rodeó su cintura con los brazos y le empujó hacia uno de los lados, hasta abatirle contra la cama. Los dos habían quedado de lado, el uno frente al otro, y Francis le sonrió satisfecho por el buen trabajo.

— Aquí estás mejor. Te veo tan perdido que me da cosa pensar que te me vayas a caer —le dijo después de dejar ir su cintura. Tampoco quería ser demasiado empalagoso, no fuera que le atosigara y quisiera dejar de hacer todo aquello.

— Estoy bien, no seas ridículo. —respondió risueño. Se pasó las manos por el rostro y la frente para secar el sudor y espiró el aire para recuperar finalmente el aliento—. ¿Qué es lo que has aprendido hoy, Francis?

— Yo se lo diré, profesor Antonio —empezó con aire profesional el de ojos azules, lo cual hizo reír a su compañero, echado a su lado—. He aprendido la lección más valiosa de todas: a no salir de casa nunca sin un condón en el bolsillo o en la cartera. En cuanto concluya mi jornada laboral, iré a la farmacia más cercana y me aprovisionaré con tantos condones que vamos a tener que hacerlo pronto para que no se caduquen.

— ¡Eres un exagerado! —exclamó riendo fuerte Antonio después de escuchar toda esa actuación del fotógrafo—. Aunque, bien pensado, no es tan mala idea. Me alegra que hayas aprendido la lección, eres un buen discípulo.

— Debo confesar algo, cada vez que te veo tan encendido, me gusta un montón. No esperaba que fueras... ¿Cómo decirlo? Sí, tan fogoso —comentó Francis tranquilamente. Le había rondado la cabeza ese pensamiento y no creía que fuera malo el charlarlo. Realmente era un halago.

— Bueno, si me conocieras, cosa que posiblemente acabes haciendo un día de estos, sabrías que soy una persona muy pasional y que se deja llevar —le respondió, con una sonrisa pícara adornando esos labios más rojos de lo normal después los besos que se habían estado dando antes.

— Vaya, así que si te conociera sabría más cosas. ¿Entonces puedo preguntarle cosas a su señoría para "conocerle mejor"? Después de todo, soy un humilde mortal, ignorante.

Antonio rió esa ocurrencia. Le hacía mucha gracia la manera en que lo decía, tan formal y a la vez exagerado hasta extremos ridículos. También le parecía divertido ver esa expresión que vagaba entre la solemnidad y el entretenimiento. Oh, claro que sí, ese francés también se lo estaba pasando bien con todo ese teatrillo. Pues bien, él no era quién para negarle esa diversión. Además, le parecía entretenido.

— Bien, te permito que me hagas preguntas porque soy un dios muy benevolente —cuando terminó la frase, el español se movió para quedar mejor echado sobre la cama, algo elevado, logrando de este modo ser capaz de ver a Francis sin tanto esfuerzo—. Ahora en serio, ¿qué es lo que quieres saber?

— Bueno, sé lo básico: Te llamas Antonio Fernández Carriedo, eres modelo de revista homoerótica y, además, tienes un cuerpo diez que levanta pasiones y otras muchas cosas más. Te gusta vestir chándal por una manía que no logro comprender, así que es complicado adivinar a simple vista lo que hay ahí abajo, escondido. Una de tus aficiones es leer ese libro de cubiertas rojas que llevas a todos sitios. Eres un negado de la tecnología y tienes un móvil de prácticamente cuando se inventó la rueda. Si seguimos, puedo decir que tienes una sonrisa hermosa y unos ojos verdes que cautivan —añadió con una sonrisa galán, haciendo eso último ya por fastidiar un poco, más que en serio. Entreabrió los labios para continuar—. Además de unos labios que me comería a besos todos los días.

— ¡Para ya, zalamero! —dijo entre risas Antonio— ¡Que se te va a desgastar la lengua de tanto halagarme! Si lo pensamos con detenimiento, ya sabes unas cuantas cosas de mí.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes? Siempre me ha producido curiosidad, porque vives como en un espacio temporal diferente y no sé si eres mayor, más joven o tienes mi misma edad. Te pediría, por favor, que no me comprometas socialmente con el típico juego de "adivina cuántos tengo".

— A pesar de que podría hacerlo, soy consciente de que el juego me rebotaría posteriormente a mí, llevándome a una de las torturas más importantes conocidas por el ser humano. Así que he decidido que me dejaré de rodeos y te diré que tengo veintiséis años.

— Vaya, tienes la misma edad que mi hermana. Si te soy sincero, te hacía mayor. No me preguntes el motivo, pero mi mente se hizo esa idea —comentó el francés.

— ¿Y tú cuántos tienes? Ahora no empieces a intentar darme largas, ¿eh? Tienes que ser buena persona y contestarme. Yo también soy un hombre curioso que necesita respuestas en esta vida —añadió con una sonrisa, a sabiendas de que estaba exagerando.

— Como soy un buen samaritano, no te dejaré con la intriga. Soy dos años mayor que tú, tengo veintiocho. ¿Tú ya los has cumplido? Porque si tienes que cumplirlos aún, entonces no son dos, es un año.

— Ya los cumplí, en febrero, el día doce, así que nos llevamos dos años. ¡Vaya, no te hacía tan mayor!

— No lo digas de esa forma, ¿quieres? Lo haces sonar como si ya fuese un abuelo al que pronto meterán en un asilo porque ya no puede estar solo.

— No he dicho eso en ningún momento, no te pongas a la defensiva. ¿Entonces tú ya los has cumplido también? —le preguntó, curioso por saber un poco más. Tenían más o menos similar complexión y altura por lo que, por algún motivo, Antonio había pensado que había nacido el mismo año que él.

— El mejor día para cumplirlos, el 14 de Julio. Siempre, llueva o haga un calor abrasador, las calles están llenas de gente, hay eventos interesantes y, lo más importante, es fiesta así que puedo celebrarlo sin problemas.

— Ahora que lo dices, suena muy conveniente. ¿Y naciste en París? Porque imagino a tu pobre madre y no parece el día ideal para ir a un hospital de parto.

— No, no soy de París, aunque hace bastantes años que me vine aquí a vivir, con el consiguiente reproche por parte de mi hermanita. En realidad nací en Lyon, que también es una ciudad bastante grande. Queda más que claro que tú tampoco eres de aquí, aunque tengo que admitir que hablas muy bien francés y que tu acento es muy bonito.

— Lo dicho, eres un zalamero —comentó Antonio, sonriendo entretenido.

— Cuando me conozcas bien, que seguramente lo harás, verás que me gusta ensalzar los puntos buenos y la belleza de las personas a mi alrededor. Te acabarás acostumbrando, ya verás —añadió con aire socarrón, consciente de que había usado una estructura en su oración similar a la que había utilizado Antonio con anterioridad.

Después de sonreír con resignación, al reconocer perfectamente el tipo de frase, el modelo se incorporó y se estiró para coger de debajo de la cama un paquete de toallitas húmedas. Las fue sacando y con ellas fue limpiándose el cuerpo, quitándose de paso la brillantina también. Le gustaba la sensación refrescante que dejaba contra su piel, la cual después de todo el calor era agradable. El rubio, a su lado, le observaba casi sin pestañear, atento al recorrido que aquel pañuelo seguía por encima del escultural cuerpo de su compañero de trabajo.

— Se te van a salir los ojos de las cuencas, ve con cuidado —dijo Antonio. No le hacía falta ni mirarle para saber lo que estaba haciendo. Aún sentado en el colchón, percibió que el hombre a su lado pegaba un bote y se le dibujó media sonrisa que intentó disimular por todos los medios.

— ¿¡Cómo!? ¿¡Cómo has sabido que te estaba mirando!? —le preguntó nervioso Francis. A veces creía que el español poseía poderes mágicos.

— Eres bastante fácil de leer, Francis. Si me miras con hambruna cuando me tomas fotos, ¿por qué no ibas a hacerlo ahora también? Estoy seguro que te gusta ver cómo toco mi propio cuerpo, ¿verdad? —levantó la mirada para poder verle. Después de haberle dicho aquello, el rubio tenía cara de póquer y sus labios estaban juntos, apretados, dibujando una sonrisa culpable. Fue incapaz de aguantarse la risa de nuevo, al mismo tiempo que devolvía su atención a la tarea de limpiar su cuerpo—. Lo sabía.

— Es complicado mantener las hormonas bajo control cuando estás cerca y desnudo, ¿de acuerdo? —se justificó ofendido, como si el verdadero culpable en todo aquello fuera única y exclusivamente Antonio—. Soy un simple mortal, no puedo controlarlo.

— Anda, simple mortal, toma las toallitas y ve limpiándote —le dijo pasándole el paquete, con una sonrisa aún divertida.

Poco más tardó Antonio en quedar algo más aseado que antes. Se levantó de la cama, se fue hacia una de las papeleras y tiró en ésta los desechos. Aún sobre el colchón, Francis tenía que hacer un esfuerzo titánico para no volver a mirar. No es que no quisiera, quedaba más que claro que eso no era, es que le daba vergüenza cuando el español le decía esas cosas. Le chocaba que ese hombre, que a ratos parecía en su propio mundo, fuese capaz de detectarle con suma facilidad y cuando le decía aquello él se sentía avergonzado. Le hacía pensar que sólo él poseía ansia voraz del otro y, para qué negarlo, le daba pánico tener que preguntarle. Mientras Francis tenía todos esos pensamientos en la cabeza, el modelo español terminó de vestirse.

— Bueno, tengo cosas que hacer, así que supongo que me iré yendo —argumentó mientras estiraba la mano para poder agarrar el libro con cubiertas rojas que había quedado sobre la mesita. En ese lapso de tiempo, el francés se levantó de la cama, se puso bien los pantalones y se los abrochó, para estar medianamente decente— .Esperaré a ver tus fotografías editadas. Ya te avisaré de la próxima sesión, tienen unas cuantas planeadas próximamente.

— Te seré sincero, ahora mismo tener todo ese trabajo será una alegría.

— Lo mismo digo —añadió juguetón—. Nos vemos el próximo día entonces. A ver qué haces con mis fotografías, no te toques mucho mirándolas.

La sonrisa de Antonio se había tornado maliciosa antes de decir aquella última frase, lo cual provocó que Francis se erizara y tensara. ¿Le habían traicionado sus oídos? El corazón se le había acelerado, con miedo y nerviosismo por verse contra la espada y la pared. Empezó a pensar el fin de todo había llegado y se lamentó internamente por lo poco que le había durado. Por eso mismo, en vez de reconocerlo desde un principio, el galo puso los brazos en jarra y elevó el rostro hacia su izquierda, con un aire de indignación que obviamente estaba fingiendo.

— ¡Vaya hombre...! ¿Pero por quién me tomas? ¿Es que tienes tan mal concepto sobre mí? Soy un hombre decente, después de todo. Que no te engañen estos momentos, en el fondo soy calmado y un hombre cultivado.

— Tampoco te creas que soy tonto, Francis. ¿Quieres que de verdad piense que cuando te ibas de aquí, después de las sesiones de fotografías, todo cachondo perdido y con una erección seguramente dolorosa entre tus piernas o cuando editabas las fotografías te mantenías sereno? Estoy seguro de que te tocabas mientras las editabas. ¿Me equivoco?

Aunque no lo estaba, Francis en ese momento se sentía contra la espada y la pared. ¿En serio era tan evidente? Casi se sentía como el adolescente al que habían pillado disfrutando de su colección de revistas eróticas mientras pensaba que nadie le observaba. Sin embargo, no era un adolescente y Antonio no era ni por asomo sus padres. Daba las gracias por eso, además. Si le contestaba con evasivas, mal, seguramente se ofendería y tendría todo el derecho del mundo a hacerlo. Pero si admitía la realidad posiblemente le diría que era un pervertido y la situación sería más suave.

— Ahora me toco menos. He tenido una temporada bastante inactiva sexualmente, así que de repente me ha dado un boom que he sido incapaz de controlar. Ninguno de los modelos con los que había trabajado hasta ahora poseía tu atractivo, me pones mucho. No sé si te lo he dicho, pero por si no es suficientemente evidente, me pones muchísimo y cuando te empiezas a quitar la ropa dejo de pensar con coherencia. Como antes no te podía tener, ni podía tocarte, ni mucho menos metértela, cuando llegaba a mi casa daba rienda suelta a la imaginación. No lo voy a negar, venga, ahora ya puedes decirme lo que sea.

El hispano, que en un principio había estado entretenido viendo como al final había confesado, poco a poco pasó de esa expresión a la muda sorpresa. Al quedarse en silencio, gradualmente fue arqueando una ceja, confundido. Le parecía curioso el hecho de que Francis mirara al suelo, como si esperara que le echara bronca por lo que acababa de admitir. En vistas de que no iba a levantarla, Antonio se acercó y con el dedo índice de la mano derecha le dio un suave golpecito en la frente, para llamar su atención. Por acto reflejo, el francés arrugó el ceño y sus ojos azules por fin subieron hasta encontrarle a él y a una sonrisa conciliadora.

— ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que esperas que haga? No pienso enfadarme contigo ni mucho menos. Ahora que lo pienso... ¡El día de la muñequera era de tanto masturbarte! ¡Dios mío...! —de repente estalló en una carcajada sonora, que continuó prolongándose, a pesar del desconcierto creciente del francés. Se inclinó hacia delante y sus brazos cubrieron su estómago—. ¡Ay, pobrecillo!

— ¿Por qué te estás riendo...? —preguntó Bonnefoy. Empezaba a pensar que se había perdido algo y que por eso no podía comprender ese ataque que estaba teniendo el modelo.

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga? Me parece divertido pensar que te estuviste tocando tanto que hasta te abriste la muñeca. Lo que no sé es como no te dolía la minga de tanto frotártela —comentó aún con aire risueño. En ese instante se dio cuenta de que su compañero de trabajo se hallaba desorientado y él suspiró resignado—. ¿Por qué parecías esperar que me enfadara contigo?

— Bueno, no sé, me parece hasta normal. Somos compañeros de trabajo y aún cuando no hacíamos nada me masturbaba viendo fotografías tuyas, fantaseando cosas que ni siquiera me atrevo a decirte. Como mínimo, esperaba que me llamaras degenerado.

— Lo eres —respondió inmediatamente, cosa que logró que el rubio sintiera un hachazo clavándose en su espalda—. Pero yo también lo soy, así que no veo el problema. Todos los que trabajamos en este lugar tenemos un lado degenerado y pervertido para poder hacer lo que hacemos. Por otro lado, ¿cuál es el problema? Mi cuerpo sale en una revista homoerótica que tiene una tirada de unos 500 ejemplares que además se pueden adquirir en otros países. De esa tirada, pongamos que se venden unos 250, por no exagerar los números. Por consiguiente, en el mundo hay unos 250 hombres, o incluso mujeres, si no es que más, que se masturban o se sienten excitados viendo mis fotografías. ¿Por qué debería enfadarme contigo? No eres el primero, tampoco serás el último.

— Hombre, ahora que lo dices de esta manera, tienes razón. No lo había pensado de este modo —murmuró Francis, un poco más tranquilo de repente—. ¿Entonces si lo hiciera de nuevo no te enfadarías conmigo?

— Qué idiota eres —dijo Antonio, sonriendo y negando al mismo tiempo con la cabeza.

Iba a alegar algo pero antes de llegar a hacerlo el modelo se acercó a él, le rodeó con sus brazos y le atrajo contra su cuerpo. La tela del chándal de Antonio rozó contra su torso al descubierto y tan sorprendido se quedó que ni tan siquiera pudo levantar las manos para corresponder. Es más, ¿debería de hacerlo? El abrazo, no obstante, duró bien poco y Fernández se apartó antes de que pudiera ni tan siquiera apoyar su brazo derecho sobre su cintura.

— Lo único que te diré es: no te destroces la mano, ¿de acuerdo? —añadió el hispano.

Podría jurar que después de esa frase le había guiñado el ojo, cómplice, pero había una parte en su interior, seguramente sus raíces pesimistas francesas, que le hizo pensar que había sido una alucinación. Antes de poder reaccionar siquiera, Antonio ya se había despedido de él y había salido por la puerta. El español esta vez no se había sentido ofendido a pesar de que Francis estuvo mirándole ido, como si hubiera visto un fantasma, y ni tan siquiera le había despedido. Mientras iba por los pasillos pensó en la cara de idiota que se le había quedado y se rió por lo bajo.

* * *

Sus labios se entreabrieron, expulsando el poco aire que había en sus pulmones y mientras su nariz se encargaba de volver a recuperarlo, se los relamió, con apetito voraz. Sus ojos azules, un poco más brillantes de lo normal, se movían frenéticos de un lugar a otro, intentando memorizar cada detalle que percibían. Cansado de quedarse en Babia, sin hacer absolutamente nada, sus manos se movieron hasta entrar en contacto con ese cuerpo ardiente que tenía sobre él. Se perdió por la curva de su espalda, adorándola con mimo hasta llegar a una suave y turgente nalga. La sobó hasta que llegó a ese pequeño recoveco que se formaba entre la misma y la pierna. Entonces, como añoraba el tacto de la misma, regresó a ésta y la agarró, la sujetó con fuerza entre sus dedos hasta que la marca de la mano fue visible durante unos segundos.

Nunca se cansaba de toquetear aquel trasero y mientras la cintura de ese hombre subía y bajaba sobre su cuerpo, él se dedicaba a experimentarla de diferentes maneras. Dejó de apretar la carne, juntó los dedos, estirados, y dirigió la mano hacia la nalga, la cual produjo un sonido seco interesante. Pero no fue el único, de entre los labios de esa persona se escapó un jadeo que le produjo una descarga de excitación difícil de contener. Tras esa cachetada, los ojos verdes se encontraron con los azules. No sabía qué le pasaba por la cabeza en ese momento, pero no se arrepentía en absoluto de haberle dado ese golpe y la prueba era que, para pasar página, volvió a agarrarle, esta vez asiendo las dos nalgas, y movió su propia cintura hacia arriba, enterrándose por completo en él.

— Haz eso otra vez —pidió su compañero, con un acento que en ese momento le pareció la cosa más sensual que pudiera haber escuchado, después de sus jadeos y gemidos.

Quizás en otra ocasión lo hubiera hecho, pero llegados a ese punto Francis no quería hacerse de rogar. Apretó los dedos contra la piel, atrayéndole hacia su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que levantaba la cintura, con fuerza. Después de ésa, se fueron sucediendo una y otra vez aquellos movimientos rápidos, secos, frenéticos. El ansia, en ese instante, era más de lo que podían controlar y le mataba por completo la expresión de Antonio, con los ojos cerrados, párpados apretados, gimiendo entre dientes mientras él le penetraba sin piedad. Rodeó su cintura con sus brazos, apretujándole contra él y siguió moviéndose, bruto, por puro instinto mientras plantaba besos y rozaba con sus dientes el sudoroso torso del modelo español, que ya se contraía placenteramente sobre su miembro, vaticinando un orgasmo cada vez más cercano.

Dejaba que sus propios gemidos y jadeos chocaran contra la piel morena de Antonio, la cual atacaba siempre a continuación para provocar cualquier reacción en él. El sudor le resbalaba por la sien derecha y por mucho que intentó resistirlo su clímax le sorprendió en el momento más inesperado. A pesar de todo, se obligó a continuar con aquello, a un ritmo quizás no tan rápido como antes, pero que le había sido permitido porque con la mano derecha había empezado a masturbarle. Con aquella acción, poco más tardó su acompañante en terminar, con lo cual se produjo una presión más intensa sobre el miembro del rubio, que aunque no estaba en su apogeo, lo percibió como algo agradable. Estaba más que claro, la próxima vez haría que él se viniera primero.

Sujetó su cuerpo mientras Antonio recuperaba el aliento y recordaba quién era y dónde estaba y acarició con tranquilidad su espalda. Le dejó ir cuando el español se movió y le sacó de su interior para, un segundo después, echarse a su lado sobre la cama. Francis inspiró profundamente, terminando por fin de normalizar el ritmo respiratorio y también observó el techo.

— Cuando te pones encima de mí y me montas de esa manera, me haces delirar demasiado. Creo que me voy a tirar soñando con este momento días —admitió. Se sumaban una serie de elementos: ser capaz de ver su cuerpo moviéndose contra el suyo, permitirle que él estableciera el ritmo acrecentaba el morbo también, ya que le demostraba cuánto le necesitaba. Era una de sus posturas favoritas y no iba a renunciar a ella tan fácilmente.

— Si es que en el fondo lo hago todo por ti, para que tengas con qué pasar el rato —comentó Antonio, con una sonrisa en el rostro que pronto se le contagió al francés al escucharle.

— Vaya, tengo que agradecerle todo lo que hace por mí, señor Fernández. No sé qué haría sin usted —le dijo, inclinándose para poderle ver desde arriba. Su cabello rubio pendió en el aire, amenazando con rozar al modelo, que le observaba entretenido.

— Posiblemente estar muy necesitado sexualmente. Por eso mismo no podía permitirlo. Espero que los sueños al menos merezcan la pena —respondió el español

El rubio se acercó a él con un claro objetivo, ese cuello que tanto le gustaría marcar algún día. Al contrario de lo que muchos considerarían lo normal, Antonio no le apartó y dejó que hiciera lo que quisiera. Incluso levantó el rostro para que pudiera continuar besando su piel cómodamente.

— Es usted tan, pero tan entregado a su humilde servidor~ —fue susurrando sobre su piel entre beso y beso—. ¿Qué me dices de otra vez? Aún podría despertar a mi amiguito de ahí abajo y darte caña de nuevo hasta que estuvieras sudando y gimiendo entre mis brazos.

— Me gustaría poder caminar fuera del edificio por mi propio pie. Como me des más caña, tendré que salir e ir al hospital para que me receten algo para la irritación del recto.

— Sólo la puntita~

— ¡No seas guarro!

El español se reía y Francis, aunque ya no tenía en mente el sexo, fingió que insistía y prosiguió con los besos. Las manos de Antonio intentaron apartarle y él las rehuía como podía, aguantando las ganas de reír también al escucharle. Tenía una risa muy contagiosa y de eso se estaba dando cuenta últimamente. Bendecía todas y cada una de las empresas que le proporcionaban la oportunidad de tirarse a ese hombre tan atractivo. Al poco tenía la mano de Antonio apoyada contra su frente y él movía los morros, intentando volver a besarle, como un pez fuera del agua.

— Venga, que como me sigas besando al final se te irá la olla y me harás un chupetón. Como eso pase, me jodes el trabajo. No me podrán hacer fotos así, ¿sabes? Y, aunque no te lo creas, me duran un montón.

— Por favor, otro beso más... —imploró Francis, con los ojos cerrados y aún los morros estirados—. Lo haces demasiado bieenn. Si me das un beso, prometo parar y comportarme como un caballero.

Fernández observó a su compañero de trabajo arqueando una ceja y con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro. ¿Es que nunca se cansaba de insistir? Bueno, empezaba a darse cuenta de que eso de rendirse no eiba con él y aún menos cuando se trataba de sexo o de besos. Nunca hubiera imaginado que le gustaran tanto a ese hombre. Había estado con gente hasta ese momento, pero nadie le había pedido con tanta insistencia que se besaran y él no consideraba tampoco que lo hiciera tan bien. Hizo rodar la mirada, respirando hondo y lentamente, y al final se acercó y apoyó sus labios contra los del francés, que sonrió. Cuando terminó, ese gesto se ensanchó y se echó a su lado.

— ¿Contento? —preguntó Antonio mirándole de reojo, curioso por su reacción.

— No lo sabes tú bien —replicó Francis, mirando al techo con cara de satisfacción. Le parecía sorprendente que después de un beso el tío estuviera como si hubiera vuelto a acostarse con él. Se conformaba con bien poco, estaba visto.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, perdidos en ese bienestar físico tan placentero que experimentaban. A pesar de todo, Antonio pronto dejó aquello de lado y se empezó a centrar en una idea que había brotado en su cabeza y que crecía sin parar. ¿Era un delito tener ganas de preguntarle cosas de su vida? Suponía que no, que tampoco había que darle tanta importancia, pero no sabía a qué podía atribuirle ese cambio de tema tan radical.

— ¿Cómo son tus padres? —le preguntó de repente el rubio, arrancándole de cuajo de sus pensamientos—. Los míos siempre decían que a los españoles se les educaba diferente y ahora mismo me he acordado. Me preguntaba si es verdad o no. Sé cómo son los míos.

— ¿Y cómo son los tuyos? —dijo Antonio, el cual se había movido hasta quedar de lado para poder verle con más facilidad. Tenía los labios curvados en una sonrisa entretenida ya que le había parecido curioso que fuera el galo el que iniciara una conversación privada.

— Muy pesados. Mi padre es un poco más alto que yo, con el pelo corto negro. Mi madre es más bajita y tiene el cabello rubio oscuro. Son dos personas tradicionalistas y que tienen grandes expectativas puestas sobre las espaldas de sus hijos, además de la mala manía de comparar todo lo que hago con mi hermana pequeña. Estoy seguro de que no son el tipo de personas con las que quieras compartir una cena. Sé que se preocupan, a su manera, pero a veces sueltan tales puñaladas...

— Vaya, suena duro —comentó Antonio, sin saber muy bien qué decir al respecto.

— ¿Y tú? No evadas la pregunta, que ya me has hecho responder primero, no te creas que no me he dado cuenta —apuntó Francis, mirándole de manera inquisitoria.

— Sólo te lo contaré si me prometes, sobre todas las cosas, que no vas a mirarme con pena .Como lo hagas, me enfadaré contigo —le advirtió, señalándole con el dedo índice de la mano derecha.

— ¡Está bien, está bien! —replicó levantando las manos, como si fuera víctima de un atraco—. No tienes que ponerte como una fiera. Prometo que escucharé tu historia y que, sobre todo, no voy a mirarte con pena. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

— A veces la cuento y me miran como con compasión. No quiero que nadie se compadezca de mí —añadió, ligeramente enfurruñado al pensar en eso. Francis le observó, curioso, confundido por esa actitud a la defensiva. Como no había dicho nada más, tomó ésa como la señal de que podía empezar a hablar—. Cuando era pequeño, mi madre se quedó embarazada. Tendría yo... Pues cuatro años. El caso es que pensaba que era motivo de alegría, pero mi padre no pensaba lo mismo. En aquel entonces no lo entendía y fue más adelante que comprendí que mi padre no estaba contento porque él y mi madre hacía tiempo que no se acostaban juntos. Según me contó durante bastante tiempo, ella le dijo que había conocido a alguien, que quería divorciarse y poder empezar una vida nueva con esa familia, sin preocuparse del pasado. Mi padre le dijo que lo haría, siempre que yo me quedara con él y bueno, mi madre se lo concedió. Como siempre dice: "tu madre nos abandonó".

— ¿No has vuelto a verla nunca? —preguntó Francis, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante eso. Se dio cuenta entonces de que Antonio negaba con la cabeza.

— Se mudó lejos, creo que a Noruega, y se tomó muy en serio eso de perder el contacto con su vida anterior. Mi padre montaba en cólera cada vez que le insinuaba que quería ver a mi madre, así que eventualmente perdí las ganas de hacerlo —murmuró y acto seguido se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia—. Sé que por ahí tengo un hermano, pero nunca le he visto. Por como se ha portado ella, dudo que sepa que existo. Pero bueno, tampoco me quita el sueño. Si ella no quería estar con mi padre con tanta fuerza que incluso se desprendió de mí para lograrlo, ¿por qué debería ir por ahí a buscarla?

— Ya, entiendo. Supongo que en tu situación hubiera hecho exactamente lo mismo. Quien no te quiere, cuanto más lejos mejor. ¿Y tu padre? ¿Os veis mucho últimamente? ¿Está bien sabiendo que trabajas aquí? Que conste que no lo digo porque piense que es algo malo, te recuerdo que yo mismo formo parte de la empresa.

— No realmente. La última vez que le vi me dijo que para él había muerto y que no tenía ningún hijo —dijo tranquilamente. Claro que le había dolido cuando lo había dicho, pero después de algunos años había trabajado lo suficiente para ser inmune al cien por cien. El galo tuvo que esforzarse por no dejar ver que le había dado lástima imaginar a Antonio de esa manera.

— Supongo que ninguno hemos sido cien por cien afortunados con los padres —comentó, consciente de que llevaba mucho rato callado sin aportar nada.

— Supongo. Pero bueno, no voy a preocuparme más por eso. A mi padre no le gustó nada saber en lo que pensaba trabajar y, sumado a que sabe que también me gustan los hombres, aquello le hizo saltar como si hubiese habido un resorte debajo de su trasero. Fue después de eso cuando estuve seguro al cien por cien que tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad y marcharme de casa. Nunca estuvimos muy unidos, incluso después de que mi madre se marchara. Creo que cuando me veía se acordaba de ella, pero vamos, ¡tampoco es que sea mi culpa!

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —se apresuró a añadir Francis, sonando incluso ofendido por haber insinuado tal cosa.

— Vale, suficiente ya de este tema. Cada vez que hablo de mis padres el ambiente se enrarece y luego cuesta volver a pillar el ritmo de antes. ¿Qué me cuentas de ti, Francis? ¿Te gusta hacer algo además de darle marcha al cuerpo en la cama? —inquirió sonriendo con malicia, gesto que le fue contagiado al hombre que había a su vera.

— Pues eso se encuentra en el top cinco de las cosas que más me gustan, junto con tu culo y otras más. Veamos, ahora en serio, me gusta cocinar, se me da bastante bien. También me agrada pintar y cuando tengo tiempo o inspiración me paso las horas centrado en la libreta o en el lienzo que tenga delante. Tengo un amplio conocimiento en vinos, así que si tienes que buscar a alguien que te asesore soy tu hombre. Eso en resumen. ¿Y cuáles son tus aficiones?

— Me gusta tocar la guitarra, la cual hace bastante que practico. La lectura es lo mío y de vez en cuando me gusta salir por ahí al cine a ver una película, aunque sea yo solo.

— ¿No te asusta ver tanta tecnología delante de tus ojos cuando vas al cine~? —le preguntó por fastidiar.

— ¡Serás vil traidor...! Mira que burlarte así de un pobre español que no se lleva bien con algunos aparatos eléctricos... —replicó Antonio, fingiendo que le había ofendido—. Tampoco debes tratarme como si fuese un neandertal que a duras penas ha salido de su cueva, ¿sabes?

— Perdona, perdona. Me parece graciosa esa especie de fobia a la tecnología y cuando te pones a escribir mensajes con sólo tu dedo índice, es una imagen muy curiosa. Pareces uno de esos hombres mayores que no tiene ni idea de lo que hace.

— Bueno, no tengo ni idea de lo que hago, de eso puedes estar completamente seguro —confesó Antonio—. Y, para tu información, también me gustan los vinos y tengo cierta culturilla.

— Vaya, eso sí que no es habitual. Ahora podré hablar con alguien de vinos sin temor a que me miren como si fuera un loco —comentó el francés tranquilamente.

La charla, lejos de terminar, se prolongó durante largos minutos y pasó a temas más banales. El tiempo se les pasó volando y sólo cuando a Antonio le dio por mirar el reloj de muñeca, se percató de que se le estaba echando encima. Tenía que hacer unos cuantos recados y aún no se había ni dado una ducha. Se levantó de la cama, para el disgusto de Francis, el cual como venganza le estuvo devorando con la mirada, y se vistió con prisa.

— ¿Pero por qué tanta urgencia? ¿Es que se quema algo y eres el encargado de apagarlo? —preguntó Francis a regañadientes—. Porque déjame que te diga que es un peligro que tomes tantos riesgos y que debería de ser otro el que fuera a hacerlo.

— ¿Pero qué estás diciendo? —dijo entre risas el hispano—. No se quema nada y, en caso de que así fuera, irían los profesionales a extinguirlo. Lo que pasa es que tengo cosas que hacer y ya voy con el tiempo pegado al culo de tanto charlar. Encima aún no me he duchado... Creo que voy a llegar tarde, está visto.

La mente de Francis había desconectado por completo desde hacía un rato, concretamente desde el instante en que entre los labios del español se escapó la palabra: ducha. Se incorporó y se arrastró hasta llegar al borde de la cama más cercano a Antonio. Como éste estaba muy entretenido acabando de ponerse la ropa, carraspeó para hacerse notar y captar su atención. Los ojos verdes le observaron curiosos y en sus labios había una agradable sonrisa.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Necesitas algo? —le preguntó el modelo.

— No es eso. Quería hacer una sugerencia. La próxima vez, o en un futuro no muy lejano, podríamos ir los dos a la ducha y hacerlo allí dentro, ¿no crees? Mojados, en un espacio pequeño y lleno del vapor por el agua caliente.

Era una apuesta arriesgada, pero tenía que lanzarse a la piscina para ver si resultaba o no. Él esperaba un resultado negativo porque, pensándolo seriamente, tampoco hacía tanto que mantenían relaciones sexuales y hacerlo en una bañera quizás era apuntar demasiado alto. Pero, a pesar de esos pensamientos terriblemente pesimistas, Francis imaginaba cómo sería el tirárselo contra una mampara, con sus cuerpos desnudos mojados, escuchando sus gemidos resonar con más fuerza entre aquellas cuatro paredes y se moría por dentro. Antonio, el cual ya había llegado a la puerta, le miró desde allí.

— Está bien. Un día de estos lo hacemos en una de las duchas. Buscaré una en la que no nos arriesguemos a que nos pillen. Me tengo que ir, de verdad. Que tengas buen día.

Se quedó en la habitación, solo, mirando la puerta como si fuese la cosa más extravagante que veía en siglos. Era asombroso como Antonio Fernández, aún después de tantas cosas, le seguía sorprendiendo de esa manera tan espontánea.

* * *

 **¡Tadah!**

 **Llevo semanas que quiero hacerlo pero me cuesta ponerme a releer y corregir, soy un poco vaga, lo siento. Gracias por el recibimiento del capítulo anterior, paso a comentar vuestros reviews.**

 _Lady Locura,_ **vaya horas de leerlo XD Gracias uvu Sí, por fin. El inicio del fin, como se puede ver en este capítulo. Eduardo se enterará, pero no en este capítulo XD Espero que te guste uvu**

 _Mikuday-chan_ **, jajaja espero que este también sea de tu agrado :B Jajajaja, no pasa nada si te sale la parte venezolana. Si veo que no entiendo, buscaré por google :v Gracias por leer uvu**

 _Nikki's fantasy,_ **ouo Gracias! Espero que este también te guste :3**

 _WarriorOfAthena,_ **todas estabáis ya deseando que se lo tirara XD Gracias =u= Alguna vez he hecho que Francis tenga sueños así puercos, pero esta vez no era un anzuelo para que picarais xD Espero que te guste el capítulo uvu saludos.**

 _Akrakya,_ **Sí, Sheila es Seychelles xD Peter es Sealand como bien dijiste. Veo que en posteriores reviews te diste cuenta XD Bella en este caso es Bélgica. Primero pensé en que fuera Jeanne, pero suelo hacerlo bastante y por cambiar. Como bien dices, Jean, su tío, es Jeanne pero en mujer. Quería que lo que más ama Francis, que es la fotografía, se lo hubiera dado quien, según el canon, fue alguien que le marcó para siempre. Además de eso, muchísimas gracias con tu review. Me ha emocionado mucho. Últimamente tengo crisis, porque me pregunto si debo seguir escribiendo, si tiene sentido que lo haga o le llega a alguien y con estos comentarios me rebato y me empujas a seguir trabajando en ello. Muchísimas gracias y espero que te guste el capítulo, de veras.**

 _Aya-chan,_ **me pregunto si estás siguiendo este fanfic o has entrado para dejar review al ver que es el que actualizo XD… Secret Koibito me gustaría terminarla pero tiene un gran problema, la escribí hace mucho tiempo. Tendría que releerla y pensar bien hacia dónde la llevaba, porque más o menos tengo recuerdos pero quizás la trama flojea. Lo malo es que, como lo lea, me voy a horrorizar porque mi estilo de narración ha cambiado un montón. Así que no sé bien qué debería hacer con ello. Por ahora tengo otros proyectos, pero no se me olvida Secret Koibito y en algún momento me pondré con ello.**

 **Y eso es todo por esta vez**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Miruru**


	7. Capítulo 07

**Tras la lente — Capítulo 07**

Aquel viernes, Antonio no tenía ninguna sesión fotográfica, pero aún por esas tuvo que presentarse en el edificio de la revista. Le habían dicho que modificarían algunas cláusulas de su contrato y, además de para revisar todos y cada uno de los puntos para ver qué era lo que había sido alterado, debía plasmar la firma conforme estaba de acuerdo con lo expresado en esos papeles. No es que le modificaran el contrato cada dos por tres, por eso mismo debía ser cuidadoso. Con la situación económica actual, no serían la primera ni la última empresa en desmejorar las condiciones laborales de sus empleados con tal de ganar ellos más beneficios.

Sentado en un sillón cercano a una de las salas del edificio, Antonio volvía a tener entre las manos el libro de cubiertas rojas, que siempre le acompañaba, el cual iba leyendo con parsimonia, disfrutando de cada línea que lo componía. Iba ataviado con un chándal de color negro. La parte superior del mismo se encontraba desabrochada y dejaba ver una camiseta blanca, impoluta, con unas letras que formaban la frase "¿Por qué no te callas?". Los pies, que se encontraban uno encima del otro estaban cubiertos por unas zapatillas deportivas gruesas, de color blanco.

Esperaba que no le hicieran esperar demasiado, prefería irse a casa a tocar la guitarra y hacer el vago. Para un día libre que tenía, la idea de presentarse en la oficina y estar largo rato en el lugar porque no le atendían le ponía de mal humor. Le dieron ganas de echarse de lado, acomodándose cada vez más, pero en ese justo momento entró un modelo al que no conocía, el cual le empezó a hablar con familiaridad. Puede que ese hombre fuera una bellísima persona, además le miraba con un brillo inocente en los ojos, como aquel que tiene la oportunidad de hablar con su modelo a seguir, pero le puso nervioso.

Después de lo que le había sucedido hacía ya un tiempo, Antonio era bastante receloso con algunas personas. Por ejemplo, con los modelos. Les miraba, como si esperase ver en sus ojos la chispa de la maldad, aguardando el momento oportuno antes de saltarle a la yugular de nuevo. Otros empleados se les unieron a la charla: un hombre que decía ser uno de los responsables de edición y dos mujeres que se encargaban de maquetar. Si era sincero al cien por cien, no conocía a ninguno de ellos y de no ser porque le caracterizaba la educación y la simpatía seguramente hubiera huido hacía ya largos minutos.

Después de un rato, el español no escuchaba realmente la conversación y estaba pensando en cómo salir de allí. No es que le molestara el responsable de edición o las mujeres que maquetaban la revista, el que le inquietaba era el modelo, que constantemente le hacía preguntas e intentaba por todos los medios hacerle hablar. Aunque no lo mostrara de cara al público, Antonio se sentía nervioso y quería poner distancias con ese hombre. Por ese tipo de cosas no pasaba mucho tiempo en ese edificio. Sus jefes no le habían dicho nada porque sabía que tenían las de perder y que, si quisiera, podría haberles denunciado por lo que sucedió entre aquellas cuatro paredes. No obstante, Fernández fue un hombre sabio y centrado y les dijo que no pondría ninguna querella contra ellos. Esa acción le ganó la simpatía de los directores, que se desvivieron en atenciones para él e incluso le subieron el sueldo con tal de que nada trascendiera a los medios.

Así pues, cuando escucharon un fuerte ruido, Antonio empezó a pensar que esa sería la oportunidad de oro para poder escapar y alejarse sobre todo del modelo. Aprovechó el despiste para alegar que tenía cosas que hacer, que lamentaba tener que irse de esa manera y les deseó que tuvieran un buen día. Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando otra persona hizo acto de presencia. Era una joven que llevaba unos zapatos de tacón altísimos y aún así había venido corriendo sin ningún tipo de problema. El hispano admiraba profundamente a las mujeres que eran capaces de auténticas maravillas llevando calzado de ese tipo. Su cabello castaño se había enmarañado por la carrera y respiraba acelerada, con un gesto de horror en su fino rostro.

— N-necesitamos ayuda. Se han caído un montón de cosas en el almacén y hay dos personas heridas y una enterrada bajo un montón de trastos. Hemos llamado a la policía, a ver si pronto vienen a ayudarnos a quitar las cosas y a sacar a Francis de debajo.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó el modelo hispano, repentinamente sintiendo su cuerpo tenso. Avanzó hacia ella y agarró sus brazos a la altura de sus hombros. La muchacha, lejos de sentirse de alguna manera nerviosa por tener a ese hombre atractivo cerca, se incomodó ya que se notaba que Antonio no estaba precisamente sereno— .¿Francis? ¿Francis está bajo la pila de cosas?

— Sí, estaba ordenándolas con los otros dos y cedió todo sobre ellos. Kiku y Daniel se han librado por los pelos. ¡Antonio!

Gritó su nombre porque el español la había empujado para abrirse camino y correr hacia la sala donde almacenaban el material. Por dentro los nervios le devoraban mientras imaginaba la escena. No sabía el qué, pero tenía que ver si podía hacer algo por ayudarle, por sacarle de debajo de todos aquellos trastos. En la puerta del almacén estaban Kiku Honda, el cual se sobaba un brazo que tenía rojo y el que supuso que era Daniel, el cual movía la muñeca izquierda y hacía gestos de dolor. No se detuvo a comprobar que estuvieran bien, tampoco los conocía de apenas nada. Al entrar en la habitación, se encontró que había un montón de cajas por el suelo, desparramadas, al igual que algunas estanterías metálicas que se habían abalanzado sobre el suelo. Entre todo aquel amasijo de basura, Antonio no podía ver a Francis y eso le produjo una especie de angustia que le arraigaba bien profundo en el corazón y que no le dejaba en paz ni a sol ni a sombra.

— ¡Francis! Soy Antonio, ¿me oyes? —se quedó en silencio después de esa frase, atento a cualquier ruido. A pesar de todo, no podía escuchar nada porque el rumor de las personas que había fuera hablando le molestaba y le impedía agudizar el oído al cien por cien.

— Sí, sí que te oigo... —dijo la voz del francés, un poco aquejada, pero al menos en un estado medio decente como para permitirle suspirar aliviado.

— ¿Puedes verme? Dime en qué lado estás.

El francés, aunque no estaba excesivamente chafado, tenía la pierna atrapada por algo y no podía moverla, puesto que además le dolía. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, intentando ver entre cualquier resquicio a Antonio y le pareció divisar su silueta, en la luz cegadora que se colaba entre la pila de cacharros.

— Estoy a tu izquierda, pero no puedo moverme para salir, tengo la pierna atrapada —le contestó después de unos segundos. Suspiró y permaneció tumbado.

— No te preocupes, te voy a sacar en un santiamén de ahí abajo —replicó el español, decidido a hacer aquello.

Después de todo el tiempo que habían compartido junto, Antonio conocía a Francis bastante y le consideraba un buen amigo. No importaba que se acostaran juntos, que lo hicieran como si el mundo fuese a acabarse inmediatamente después de que alcanzaran el clímax, aún así le consideraba alguien a quien defender a toda costa. Si fuera Eduardo el que estuviera ahí debajo, con el mismo ahínco trataría de liberarle. Dio un paso, para empezar a retirar las cosas que parecían cargar menos peso y que dejarían la torre estable, pero antes de poder dar otro más, una mano se apoyó en su hombro y tiró de él, para detenerle. Fernández dio media vuelta para encarar con una expresión molesta a quien le había detenido y se encontró con uno de los jefes, que se había personado en el lugar al escuchar los rumores del incidente.

— ¿Qué está haciendo? —le preguntó Antonio, mirándole aún de esa misma manera. No le importaba que fuese uno de sus superiores.

— Fernández, no puedo dejar que tomes riesgos. Todo el mundo tiene prohibido acercarse porque hay peligro de que cedan más materiales y os hagáis daño. No sólo eso, puede que se le haga más daño a Bonnefoy, que está ahí abajo.

— No voy a permitir que eso pase, sé lo que hago. Lo haré con cuidado y sacaré a Bonnefoy de ahí —dijo el español, firme.

— Si fuera a dejar que alguien lo hiciera, ten por seguro que no serías tú. Eres el modelo más importante en esta empresa y no podemos permitir que corras riesgos innecesarios por intentar hacerte el héroe con un fotógrafo.

— Déjeme que le diga, muy educadamente, que me da exactamente igual. Si quiere impedir que lo haga tendrá que atarme a una silla y le denunciaré de ser así. Lo que no puedo hacer es quedarme de brazos cruzados, como todos ustedes, sin hacer nada en absoluto mientras sé que hay un buen compañero ahí enterrado, ¿de acuerdo? Así que si quiere impedírmelo le advierto que no voy a cambiar de parecer. Si ha entrado en razón y ya lo sabe le ruego que se aparte y que deje que los demás hagan lo que usted no tiene el coraje de hacer.

Después de ese discurso, la mano que había descansado en su hombro se fue y le liberó. Viró sobre sus talones y encaró la pila. Detectó cuáles eran las partes con más estabilidad, desde las cuales podía empezar a limpiar el terreno. Además, no iba a quitarlo todo, sólo lo suficiente para liberar al francés. El rubio, que había podido escuchar todo aquello, estaba atónito. No imaginaba que el español se fuera a poner de esa manera únicamente porque no le dejaban intentar ayudarle. Es más, les había tachado a todos de cobardes por estar ahí viendo mientras él no podía salir. No creía que le importara de esa manera a Antonio, al menos no tanto como para preocuparse por él y para arriesgarse.

— Eh, Antonio, déjalo. No creo que tarden tanto en venir los bomberos y seguramente ellos estarán mejor preparados. No corras riesgos innecesarios por mí —dijo Francis intentando verle entre las cosas.

— Cállate —sentenció el español.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido al obtener aquella respuesta. Ahora no sabía si estaba enfadado o estaba tan preocupado que sonaba a molesto. Antonio había aprendido a las malas que a veces, en los momentos más importantes, los cuerpos de seguridad o los servicios sanitarios no llegaban cuando se les necesitaba. No pensaba correr riesgos, así que su prioridad era sacarle de allí y ver los daños que había sufrido. Dejó a todo el mundo boquiabierto cuando, en poco tiempo, tenía prácticamente despejada la zona. No corría riesgos innecesarios y, además, era bastante diestro. Pronto la mano de Francis estaba al descubierto y después de otro viaje en el que descargó las cosas que había quitado su rostro estaba al aire. El francés entrecerró los ojos, cegado por la luz del fluorescente.

En cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron, Antonio le dirigió una sonrisa para intentarle tranquilizar, aunque no supo ver que su compañero podía leía dos cosas en su expresión: la tensión y la angustia. Aunque sonreía, en el fondo lo estaba pasando mal y le dio pena verle de esa manera. Aún así, el modelo seguía determinado a hacerle saber que todo estaba bien, así que cogió su mano entre las suyas.

— En un periquete te saco de ahí, ¿vale? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Te has golpeado la cabeza? —le preguntó intentando no avasallarle demasiado, aunque fallando estrepitosamente en ello.

— No, no creo. Al menos no me duele demasiado, lo que sí que me molesta es la pierna. Pero no te preocupes, te has arriesgado suficiente —le dijo Francis. Ahora le tocaba a él intentar calmarle. Para los demás, Antonio parecía estar tranquilo, compuesto, listo para la acción. Pero para él no lo estaba en absoluto. Actuaba por impulsos, sin importarle las consecuencias, con ansia. No imaginaba que Antonio pudiera angustiarse de esa manera por alguien como él.

— No me preocuparé cuando sepa que estás bien al cien por cien, ¿de acuerdo? Así que vamos a terminar de sacarte de ahí abajo —le contestó un poco brusco. Se movió para intentar regresar a lo que estaba haciendo pero entonces Francis pegó un tirón de su mano y le volvió a acercar. De manera imperceptible para el resto de los presentes, acarició con el pulgar el dorso.

— Te lo juro, Antonio, estoy bien. Relájate, ¿vale? —añadió mirándole fijamente, con decisión. Ahondó en sus ojos verdes, que ahora estaban sorprendidos de manera moderada. Seguramente no creía que fuera a ver el estado en el que se encontraba. Pero, a pesar de todo, en su situación no podría detenerle. Por eso mismo dejó ir su mano y le permitió continuar.

La pierna le dolía y la sentía hormiguear, lo cual le preocupaba bastante aunque no lo dijera. Cuando Antonio apartó la estantería, que le aplastaba el muslo derecho, se quejó entre dientes. Diría que no tenía ningún hueso roto, ya que la sensación punzante se había vuelto intermitente. Se incorporó para ver cómo la tenía y se encontró con un corte que sangraba y el cual Antonio examinaba con aspecto crítico. Sus ojos azules le siguieron cuando se levantó y caminó hacia la pila de trastos que había ido apartando. De ahí sacó una toalla blanca la cual apretó contra su pierna con fuerza.

— Tiene una pinta fea, así que vamos a pasar de esperar a los bomberos y te vamos a llevar directamente al hospital, ¿vale? Honda, tú tienes coche, ¿verdad? ¿Podrías acercarnos al hospital? No hace falta que te quedes, sólo que nos lleves. Tengo carnet pero no coche, así que no puedo llevarle.

El japonés asintió, diligente, y sin aportar nada más se acercó a los dos. Antonio le hizo un gesto para que se quedara atrás, indicándole que no le hacía falta más ayuda. Le pidió a Francis que se agarrara a su cuello y éste no entendió lo que se proponía hasta que, de repente, le alzó en volandas. Se aferró al español, con miedo a caer, y notó sus mejillas arder por la misma vergüenza. Todo el mundo le estaba viendo, cargado por un modelo atractivo, como si fuera una doncella en apuros. Apoyó el mentón en su hombro, con aspecto enfurruñado, y dejó que su nariz rozara levemente con la tela de la ropa del español. Le recibió un aroma agradable que por mucho que intentó, para distraerse del dolor, no podía alcanzar a definir.

Dio gracias ya que el coche de Honda no se encontraba demasiado lejos. Con un cuidado extremo, el cual le hizo sentirse azorado por dentro, Antonio le dejó sobre el asiento trasero y cuando sus ojos se encontraron le sonrió, dándole fuerzas. No necesitaba ánimos, estaba nervioso y adolorido pero no asustado, pero el hombre se esforzaba tanto por conseguirlo que le daba hasta cosa. En vez de ir al asiento delantero, Antonio se metió en la parte de atrás, con él. Dio un golpecito con sus manos sobre su propio regazo y le miró, esperando a que hiciera caso a su orden. Como era de esperar, Francis no comprendió qué le estaba pidiendo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres? —le preguntó finalmente después de ver que repetía ese gesto hasta en tres ocasiones— .Te vas a hacer daño como sigas golpeándote las piernas de esa manera, ¿lo sabes?

— Te estoy diciendo que pongas la pierna sobre mi regazo para que te pueda apretar esa toalla contra la herida y evitar, de esta manera, que te desangres rápidamente —dijo Antonio mirándole crítico—. Así que hazlo de una puñetera vez o me moveré y te agarraré la pierna aunque no quieras.

— Puedes ser muy mandón cuando te lo propones, ¿eh? —dijo Francis, moviéndose a regañadientes. No consideraba que aquello fuera una estupidez, pero tampoco es que fuera lógico que su compañero de trabajo estuviera nervioso hasta el punto de cambiar su manera de ser.

Después de ver que por mucho que le dijera, no iba a hacerle cambiar de parecer, el francés decidió levantar la pierna y ponerla sobre el regazo de Antonio. Le apuraba pensar que podría mancharle, pero eso no parecía molestar al hispano, el cual pronto agarró bien la toalla y la presionó contra la herida. Entrecerró los ojos y apretó los dientes, sintiendo dolor, el cual aguantó al máximo con tal de no preocupar aún más al modelo.

El hospital no estaba tan lejos, gracias al cielo, y el tráfico a aquellas horas, ligero, favoreció que pronto estuvieran en la entrada de Urgencias, estacionados con las luces de emergencias parpadeando con una tonalidad naranja. Bajó la pierna con cuidado hasta que ésta estuvo al lado de la otra y en un visto y no visto, Antonio estaba fuera, al otro lado, tendiéndole una mano para ayudarle a bajar. Su brazo izquierdo rodeó pronto su cintura y cargó gran parte de su peso para que no hiciera sobreesfuerzos. El francés agradeció que no le cogiera de nuevo en brazos ya que, de alguna manera, le había producido una vergüenza demasiado intensa. No le apetecía nada eso de entrar en urgencias sangrando, en brazos de un hombre.

En cuanto les vieron entrar, pronto unos enfermeros se acercaron a ellos para ayudarles en la tarea de evitar que Francis apoyara el pie. Un par de preguntas rápidas acerca de cómo se había hecho eso y cuánto rato llevaba sangrando y le hicieron sentarse en una silla de ruedas. Le empezaron a dirigir hacia el interior de las consultas y él, sin poderlo evitar, se giró para poder ver a Antonio, que se encontraba de pie con la toalla ensangrentada entre las manos.

— ¡Estoy bien! ¡Ya puedes irte a casa! ¡Te llamaré! ¡Gracias, Antonio!

No pudo ver su reacción, ni si intentó decirle algo como respuesta. Había hecho más que suficiente con todo aquello. De no ser por él, quizás aún estarían intentando sacarle de debajo de aquellos trastos. No podía negar que le había sorprendido el ímpetu con el que había hecho todo eso, la ansiedad con la que se había movido, sin dudarlo, para rescatarle y cómo, además, había intentado a toda costa tranquilizarle y hacerle saber que todo iba a ir bien.

Le hicieron unas cuantas pruebas y le tuvieron un rato con suero, por si la pérdida de sangre le había dejado bajo de energías. Afortunadamente no tenía nada roto o fracturado, cosa que por un momento había llegado a temer. Le dijeron que debido al traumatismo podría dolerle un par de días pero que, en general, lo que más le iba a molestar era el corte. Como tenía un tamaño mediano y una pinta que le hizo arrugar la expresión, decidieron ponerle puntos de los que se absorbían solos y que, según le habían dicho, terminarían por caer. Le comentaron que si en cualquier momento se sentía mal, que viniera el hospital para revisar que no tenía algo más grave. También le pidieron que esa noche no apoyara el pie, para que la hinchazón no se pronunciara y le anunciaron que seguramente al día siguiente ya podría caminar más o menos.

Así pues, casi tres horas después, Francis salía cojeando por la puerta, agarrándose con las manos a las paredes para no caer. No obstante, muy lejos no llegó puesto que de repente alguien se plantó delante de él, mirándole fijamente. Levantó la vista y se encontró con unos ojos verdes que le examinaban, como buscando respuestas en su cuerpo sin necesidad de escucharle hablar en voz alta.

— ¿Cómo estás? Veo que no te han escayolado, así que no tienes nada roto... ¿Seguro que no sería mejor que te quedaras? —preguntó Antonio de golpe, sin dejar apenas espacio entre una y otra frase. El francés, mientras las escuchaba, había ido arqueando una ceja, con aire confundido hasta que finalmente se dignó a interrumpir su interrogatorio.

— ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que haces aquí? —preguntó el francés aún anonadado—. ¿Yo no te había dicho que ya podías irte a casa? ¿Has estado todo el rato aquí esperando?

— Pues claro, ¿a dónde querías que me fuera? ¿A casa? Estaba muerto de preocupación y en mi casa sólo hubiera estado comiéndome las uñas hasta que me sangraran los dedos. He preferido quedarme aquí, por si acaso. Estabas solo, ¿qué pasaría hubieran tenido que hacerte una prueba que te hubiese dejado medio grogui? Y tampoco puedes andar muy bien, por lo que estoy viendo —le pasó de nuevo un brazo por la cintura y lo atrajo hacia él —. Anda, apóyate en mí. Hace un rato salí para ver lo que costaba coger un taxi, que hay una parada aquí al lado, y uno de los hombres me ha dicho que en cuanto salieras nos llevaría a donde fuera.

— No tenías que tomarte tantas molestias... —murmuró de nuevo cohibido por toda esa amabilidad inesperada que recibía. Lo tenía todo tan calculado que no podía ni tan siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de negarse a lo que le ofrecía.

— Venga, no seas ridículo. Siendo tú como eres, paranoico también al cien por cien, seguro que si me hubiera pasado algo así estarías igual o peor que yo. No es ninguna molestia y por supuesto que lo hago de buen gusto. Así que más te vale no quejarte, ¿de acuerdo? —le dijo Antonio con aire risueño.

Fue incapaz de contestarle a tiempo ya que justo en ese momento llegaron donde los taxistas y se puso a hablar con un señor bajito, enjuto y con una barba de dos días que le cubría el mentón y el labio superior. Por dentro, Francis se encontraba bastante feliz y, al mismo tiempo, asustado. No iba a negar que le agradaba ver que alguien, concretamente ese español, se preocupaba por él y le tenía en consideración de ese modo. Pero, por otra parte, su propia reacción le daba bastante miedo. Es decir, le gustaba demasiado su compañía y ahora se acababa de dar cuenta de que no se trataba sólo de atracción física, también su personalidad le llamaba la atención. Quería estar con él, reír juntos y todas esas cosas que poco tenían que ver con una cama y prescindir de ropa. Por supuesto que quería sexo con él, decir lo contrario sería una estupidez, pero además buscaba todo lo otro que entraba más en la categoría emocional.

Dejó que hablara, explicando el susto que se había pegado, mientras él le observaba y aportaba algunas cosas. Durante todo ese rato estuvo comprobando que sí, que Antonio le gustaba más de lo que había pensado en un principio. En algún momento durante ese camino, seguramente en las charlas después del sexo en las que, sin pensarlo en un inicio, habían establecido el objetivo de conocerse mutuamente, Francis había pasado de la atracción sexual irresistible, que le había hecho comportarse como un adolescente en plena pubertad, a la atracción física y psicológica hacia ese hombre que no dejaba de sonreírle, ajeno a los pensamientos que cruzaban por su cabeza.

Terco como él solo sabía serlo, Antonio insistió en que no iba a dejarle en paz hasta que no le acompañara hasta el rellano de su piso. Alegaba que no podría parar de pensar en las escaleras que tenía que subir y aunque le dijo en mil ocasiones que había ascensor, el español hizo oídos sordos y aún le fue ayudando a caminar. Insistió en que si no le veía llegar hasta su puerta no estaría tranquilo. No tardaron tanto en llegar teniendo en cuenta que el hispano cargaba gran parte de su peso. Una vez estuvieron delante, Francis se mantuvo a la pata coja y se apartó del agarre de Antonio, que aún permaneció a su lado por si había alguna emergencia.

Después de rebuscar en los bolsillos por fin dio con las llaves del apartamento. La enterró en la cerradura y con un juego de muñeca abrió la puerta. Se giró, con un suave saltito que hizo que su cabello oscilara grácilmente, y encaró a Antonio. Éste se encontraba observándole, con una sutil sonrisa que no podía ocultar la preocupación que se negaba a abandonarle. Le hizo un gesto con el dedo índice de la mano derecha, indicándole que se acercara a él. Su expresión se tornó curiosa y sin perder ni un solo segundo el modelo se aproximo hacia él. Cuando lo tuvo a su alcance, usó ese mismo dedo para presionar contra su frente y empujó su cabeza hacia atrás. Fernández se quejó y llevó las manos a la frente, al mismo tiempo que arrugaba sus labios en un puchero que en ese instante le pareció adorable.

— Deja de poner esa cara. Te he repetido en mil ocasiones que estoy bien, eres tú el que insiste más en comportarse como si en cualquier momento fuera a morirme —reprendió el francés, harto de verle con esa expresión en el rostro. No es que no le agradara que se preocupara, lo que le disgustaba era que pusiera esa cara ya que, según su criterio, había otras expresiones que le sentaban mucho mejor.

— Lo siento, lo siento. Tampoco tenías que hacerme eso —murmuró entre dientes—. ¿Estás seguro de que estás bien? ¿Quieres que te acompañe dentro? Ir cojeando no parece lo más seguro.

— Estoy más que seguro. Nunca hubiera imaginado que eras tan paranoico, Antonio —dijo Francis sujeto a la puerta. Todo el peso recaía sobre su pierna sana y la otra descansaba en una posición relajada aunque su pie a duras penas rozaba el suelo—. Mi piso tampoco es tan enorme y no tiene escalones así que no tienes que temer. Voy a irme a la cama y a dormir hasta mañana.

— Si ves que te duele mucho, mañana tendrías que llamar para decir que no vas. No te preocupes, si se ponen pesados puedes contar conmigo para que no digan nada —añadió el de ojos verdes, acelerado mientras intentaba convencer a Francis de que lo mejor sería que descansara.

— ¡Alto, tren bala! —exclamó, con los ojos abiertos con sorpresa—. Empiezo a pensar que debería ser yo el que te preguntara si estás bien. Deja de comerte la cabeza. Pensaba hacer eso: si me encuentro bien y puedo andar sin problemas, entonces iré al trabajo. Si no, llamaré y les diré que pediré la baja aunque sea un par de días. Es un accidente laboral, así que realmente no pueden decirme mucho.

— De acuerdo. Cuídate, ¿vale? Si necesitas algo, tienes mi número de teléfono.

— Ven aquí, anda —dijo repitiendo de nuevo ese gesto que había hecho con anterioridad con la mano.

Por un momento esperó que Antonio no se acercara, temeroso por recibir de nuevo un golpe como el anterior, sin embargo el hombre no pensó en que fuera a hacerlo y se aproximó, con una tenue sonrisa interrogativa. Cuando le tuvo cerca, Francis extendió los brazos y rodeó su cuerpo. Le dio palmaditas en la espalda, lentamente, tratando de calmar a ese hombre que tenía sujeto.

— Quiero que me prometas que vas a volver a tu casa con calma, sin hacer tonterías y que vas a vivir sin comerte la cabeza. Estoy bien y lo de hoy ha sido un susto que en un futuro podrás explicar a tus conocidos. Quedarás como todo un héroe, ¿sabes? —dijo Francis en voz tranquila, un poco más baja de lo normal, para que sólo él escuchara.

— Anda ya, no he sido ningún héroe —contestó Antonio, sonriendo con resignación.

— Venga, ahora tira para casa, que si no eres capaz de quedarte fuera a ver si no oyes algún ruido extraño —dijo Francis riendo. Se apartó de él y le dirigió una cándida sonrisa que se le contagió al hispano—. Hasta mañana, Antonio. Gracias por todo, has sido muy atento.

Antes de pronunciar una sola palabra, el hispano sacudió su cabeza de un lado para otro, negando.

— No me las tienes que dar, lo haría otra vez sin dudarlo —expuso y tras aquello se encogió un momento de hombros—. Eso sí, intenta no hacerte daño de nuevo. Buenas noches.

La despedida se produjo finalmente y el galo tuvo que adentrarse en el piso ya que Antonio no parecía dispuesto a irse hasta que cerrara por completo. Se quedó apoyado contra la puerta una vez había echado el cerrojo y suspiró de manera silenciosa, intentando escuchar cualquier ruido que proviniese del exterior. Le pareció oír amortiguados los pasos del modelo hispano y, finalmente, el sonido de la puerta del ascensor. Cojeando, se fue hacia la habitación y se echó sobre la cama. Suspiró pesadamente observando el techo y terminó por sonreír con resignación. Su mano derecha subió y cubrió sus ojos con suavidad. Ese hombre era demasiado, no podía entender cómo funcionaba su mente y ni por esas dejaba de atraerle.

* * *

El tiempo había volado y se habían plantado en Diciembre en un periquete. Esas semanas le habían servido a Francis para darse cuenta de que, efectivamente, Antonio Fernández Carriedo le gustaba y no se limitaba únicamente al ámbito físico. Se habían vuelto a acostar después de las fotografías y se dio cuenta de que se entregaba a él en cada movimiento, que sus manos le acariciaban con más mimo que antes y que los besos le sabían a gloria momentánea. Cada rato que pasaba con Antonio, ya fuera sin la ropa, moviéndose vigorosamente contra su cuerpo o echados el uno al lado del otro, charlando de sus vidas o de nimiedades, era preciado para él.

Entonces llegó la tercera semana de diciembre y recibió correspondencia inesperada que le puso la vida patas arriba. Había estado dándole vueltas al asunto y finalmente había concluido que sólo había una manera de sobrevivir a aquello. El viernes tendría que hablar con Antonio y seguramente lanzarse al ruedo sin espada ni capote. Esperaba no recibir ninguna herida mortal. Blandió la idea a modo de estandarte hasta que llegó a la sala donde debían realizar la sesión fotográfica. En primer lugar le gustó la decoración y había una cama con un cabezal con barrotes metálicos de color blanco impoluto que pensó que quedaría bien en su habitación. Sin embargo pronto se le olvidó cuando vio que Antonio sujetaba un consolador bastante grande que, en ese momento, empezaba a vibrar.

Los ojos de Francis se abrieron como platos y se aproximó lentamente, como si pensara que su presencia fuera a hacer que todo se desvaneciera, igual que un espejismo en el desierto más cálido. Por suerte, cuando estuvo al lado de Antonio, todo permaneció inalterable y la imagen no pudo ser más excitante: lubricante, el vibrador, unas esposas y un calzoncillo pequeño de lo que parecía cuero. El corazón del galo latía desbocado en su pecho, como si hubiese terminado de correr una maratón. La única diferencia era que la sangre que estaba bombeando seguramente se acumularía pronto en una sola parte.

— Dime que no me he muerto, que esta es la realidad y que tienes que usar todo esto en la sesión de fotos de hoy —dijo Francis sin respirar, de corrido. Estaba tan emocionado que por un momento se había olvidado de que para seguir vivo tenía que tomar oxígeno.

— Te digo que no, no has muerto y que sí, esto es lo que tenemos que usar en la sesión de hoy —murmuró el español mirando todos los trastos. Si lo hubiese sabido antes, seguramente se hubiera preparado con anterioridad.

Dejó al galo mirando los juguetitos y él se fue quitando la ropa. Se untó con aquel aceite que le dejaba la piel reluciente y, de paso, frotó su miembro tratando de despertarlo aunque fuera un poco. Era consciente de que empezarían con el slip puesto y se vería mejor si se notaba la erección. Conocía unos cuantos trucos y podía conseguir el erotismo con facilidad. Se puso la prenda de cuero, que le produjo un suave escalofrío al principio por el contraste de temperatura. Vio que Francis iba de un lado para otro, ajustando las luces y preparando la cámara. Se preguntaba qué sería lo que le pasaba por la cabeza. Seguro que nada bueno, pero era parte del encanto de ese francés tan peculiar.

Le vio apoyarse sobre un taburete alto, para poder centrar su atención en la cámara más que en su propia posición, y se dio cuenta de ese ligero bulto del pantalón. Se esforzó al máximo por no reírse ya que no debía mantenerse profesional. Aunque le costó, se le pasó y pudo volver a mirar a la cámara mientras el galo se entretenía dándole al disparador. Percibía en sus ojos ese brillo, esa excitación que por mucho que intentara no podía esconder. Le iba dando pequeñas indicaciones para que las poses fueran perfectas y al hispano no le costaba en absoluto acatar a la perfección. Daba la impresión de que desde que se acostaban ocasionalmente juntos, tenían una conexión más fuerte y que con menos palabras se entendían a la perfección.

Cuando terminaron con aquello, Antonio cogió el lubricante y empezó a juguetear con su propio ano, dilatándolo para después poder con aquel consolador de diámetro considerable. Tragar saliva fue casi doloroso para Francis y le dio la impresión de que se había podido escuchar desde recepción. La tarea fue un poco tediosa y hasta algo molesta. Combinaba el movimiento de su mano derecha sobre su miembro y el de la izquierda, cuyos dedos se adentraban en su propio cuerpo y lo ensanchaban. Luego dejó el movimiento de la mano derecha, que fue suplido por un anillo vibratorio que provocaba las delicias en su cuerpo, y con ambas empezó a adentrar aquel bicho en su interior. El fotógrafo no se perdía detalle de cada reacción, cada espasmo y cada jadeo que escapaba de entre sus labios. Una vez lo tuvo dentro lo fue moviendo, terminando de acostumbrarse a tenerlo metido en su trasero. Lo bueno es que la forma le producía más placer y, al encender el vibrador, algo se le revolvió por dentro y jadeó de manera audible, perdiendo por un momento de vista lo que hacía. Apagó el vibrador y con calma fue sacándolo de su trasero.

Cabe decir que durante todo este tiempo Francis había ido tomando fotos y algunas de ellas se permitieron inclusive el capturar la expresión del español que, sin duda, debía de ser inmortalizada para la posterioridad. Recortaría las instantáneas cuando estuviera en su casa, editando, pero él se quedaría las originales para morir de nuevo por dentro en otro instante, a solas. Fernández se dio la vuelta hasta quedar semi recostado, con el trasero alzado y de nuevo fue adentrando el vibrador en su cuerpo. Se permitió el dejarlo apagado, puesto que el anillo alrededor de su miembro le producía suficiente placer. Cogió las esposas y primero se puso una alrededor de la muñeca. Fue un golpe seco que propició que se cerrara bien alrededor de esta. Pasó la cadena por detrás de uno de los barrotes del cabecero de la cama y se puso la segunda de la misma manera.

Respiró hondo, apoyó los antebrazos sobre la cama y se quedó quieto, dejando que Bonnefoy se encargara de tomar todas las instantáneas que necesitara. Los minutos parecía que se eternizaban y Antonio se esforzaba por no jadear demasiado, aunque la vibración constante cada vez le parecía que era más intensa y que hacía más mella en su cuerpo. La cámara dejó de hacer ruido y pudo escuchar que Francis echaba hacia atrás el taburete. Ladeó el rostro, tratando de verle, pero apenas pudo ver su silueta pasar, en dirección a él. No se fijó en que se desabrochaba su propia camisa con parsimonia. Tampoco que cuando llegó al lado de la cama se quitó los zapatos antes de apoyar una rodilla en el colchón.

— Ayúdame a quitarme esto, anda... —murmuró Antonio, con la voz algo extasiada por la excitación y el placer que irremediablemente sentía, más que por el consolador, por el anillo. No obtuvo respuesta ninguna por parte del galo y eso le extrañó—. ¿Francis?

Entonces le chistó, con suavidad, y sus labios empezaron a recorrer su espalda, lentamente. La mano izquierda rozó su bajo vientre, puesto que el resto del torso seguía apretado contra la cama y la derecha se fue a tocar el consolador. El español fue a decir algo pero quedó ahogado por ese gemido estrangulado al sentir cómo sacaba ese juguete para luego volverlo a enterrar en su cuerpo. Sus labios se movieron y volvieron a pronunciar su nombre para pedirle que detuviera aquello, que le soltara, pero entonces la mano izquierda se movió para sujetar su mentón, elevarlo ligeramente y se apoderó de sus labios. Por momentos le dejaba espacio para respirar, únicamente para poder escuchar su voz jadeante a medida que metía y retiraba con más rapidez el consolador. Para rematarlo, presionó el botón que lo encendía y vibró en su interior. Las manos del español se apretaron contra la almohada y contrajo su expresión facial para resistirlo, para intentar jadear menos. No lo logró demasiado bien ya que al tensarse de esa manera, su cuerpo rodeó con más fuerza el aparato y la vibración se hizo más notable.

— ¿Por qué no me quitas las esposas? —le preguntó entre respiraciones aceleradas

— ¿Tan pronto? Te ves tan atractivo, tan a mi merced y eso me pone muy, muy burro —respondió el francés en voz baja, dejando de nuevo besos por esa espalda morena que tanto le gustaba—. Quiero hacerte muchísimas cosas sin que puedas defenderte. Deja que te haga mi prisionero, anda.

Por una parte le gustaría disfrutar del momento, tentarle con el vibrador hasta que le pidiera que se detuviera, que le gritara que iba a terminar si seguía de esa manera. Pero, por la otra, sabía que su propia necesidad crecía, como un monstruo sin control. Cuanto más le oía jadear o gemir, cuanto más le notaba estremecerse y veía cómo su cuerpo buscaba el contacto inconscientemente, más ganas tenía de tirárselo sin compasión. En una de esas veces en que introducía el consolador, Francis lo dejó de forma que permaneciese dentro aunque no lo agarrara, dándole un placer más tenue al español. Mirándole, apreciando su respiración acelerada y la manera en que sus ojos estaban fijos en la pared, intentando centrarse en algo, Francis se quitó la ropa que le quedaba y se puso un condón. Juntó sus piernas, retiró el juguete, lo echó a un lado e hizo que se tumbara por completo. Apoyó sus rodillas a cada lado, cerca de las del hispano y apuntó entre sus cachetes. Con suavidad se abrió camino hasta encontrar la abertura, dilatada, y una vez supo que tenía la punta dentro, se empujó contra él de un solo movimiento, holgado. El español jadeó sonoramente y al intentar mover los brazos para asirse a lo que fuera, la cadena le impidió el movimiento y pudo notar la tensión en sus muñecas, producidas por las esposas.

Aunque acababa de adentrarse, le notaba lo suficientemente dilatado después del constante juego con el consolador. Apoyó las manos sobre la cama, tomó aire y fue moviendo su cadera contra la del hispano, a ritmo constante y bastante rápido para ese momento. No podía mantenerse callado ya que, en esa posición, las nalgas le proporcionaban una fricción extra que se sumaba al placer reinante. Además, le resultaba excitante ver cómo surgía su propio miembro entre aquellos montículos perfectos que eran sus nalgas y cuando entraba arremetía con fuerza. Dejó de ver aquello y se fijó en Antonio, asido a los barrotes para impedir que le empujara hacia arriba y ofrecer así resistencia. Le encantaba cada sonido que salía de su boca o que provocaba en su garganta al intentar ahogar los gemidos. El verle esposado al cabecero de la cama en serio que le mataba toda neurona operativa en su cerebro.

Después de un rato a ese ritmo, los brazos empezaron a dolerle. Salió de su interior, le hizo virar hasta estar echado sobre un costado, aún sin soltarle los brazos a pesar de que resopló por lo bajo, y él se echó detrás del español. Le hizo levantar la pierna derecha y metió la propia entre las suyas, apoyando el pie sobre la cama al otro lado. Dejó que la del español descansara cómodamente sobre su rodilla. Le tenía como le quería, con las nalgas algo entreabiertas por la posición de sus extremidades inferiores. Guió su miembro y volvió a adentrarse en su cuerpo. Sin cesar le fue penetrando con rapidez, saliendo poco trecho para volver a adentrarse en esa calidez que le volvía loco por momentos. Pasó el brazo izquierdo por debajo de su cuerpo, a la altura de la cintura, sin importar que lo aplastara ligeramente, para asirle mejor y poderle atraer con más fuerza al mismo tiempo que movía la cadera contra la de él. La mano derecha se fue a su entrepierna y presionó la punta, para impedirle que se viniera tan pronto.

Podía notar en ocasiones que su interior se contraía, que se tensaba y que aguantaba incluso la respiración con tal de recuperar el dominio de sus acciones. Besó su cuello, le dejó mordiscos suaves que no dejarían marca alguna y escuchó que de entre sus labios se escapaba su nombre, de una manera que le produjo un escalofrío y acrecentó la necesidad de ir más rápido. Antonio estaba al límite y sus gemidos eran necesitados, asfixiados por el ejercicio. Cuando Francis también se dio cuenta de que no aguantaría mucho rato más, abandonó su miembro y asió sus caderas para empujarle con ansia. El hispano jadeó con sorpresa y se mordió el labio inferior, dejándolo algo más rojo de lo normal. Poco después cedió al placer y manchó las sábanas y parte de su propio cuerpo con su semen. Al mismo tiempo que eso ocurría, el francés se vio incapaz de detener esa oleada que, segundos después, le hizo alcanzar el orgasmo ansiado, el cual le nubló la mente, los sentidos y le produjo un bienestar que le atontó por completo.

Escuchó la respiración agitada de Antonio y recordó que seguía esposado a la cama. Salió de su interior, se estiró y cogió las llaves que había en un lado, sobre una mesita. Pronto le había quitado las esposas, liberando sus muñecas, las cuales se encargó de besar en un par de ocasiones, como si quisiera sanar cualquier posible daño que hubieran provocado sobre esa piel. Los ojos verdes de Antonio se centraron entonces en él, brillantes, perdidos en el mar del placer. Le dio un beso en los labios y ya dejó de molestarle. Se veía que necesitaba recuperar sus pensamientos y fue al cabo de unos largos segundos cuando escuchó que se reía.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó desconcertado el francés. Hubiera pensado que le diría cualquier cosa o que suspiraría, todo menos que fuera a reírse.

— Estaba pensando que has abusado prácticamente de mí —dijo el español, con aire aún ligeramente risueño—. Eres un aprovechado. Mira que te he pedido que me quitaras las esposas... Pues nada, él tenía que metérmela teniéndome encadenado a la cama.

— En mi defensa diré que estabas demasiado sexy y no podía dejar de pensar en hacértelo de esa manera. Creo que te hubiera costado muchísimo convencerme de lo contrario —confesó. Dejó un segundo de pausa y prosiguió—. Pero ha estado bien, ¿no? No te he hecho daño, ¿verdad?

— No, claro que no —respondió rápidamente Antonio—. Ha sido muy bueno, estoy perfectamente.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, dejándole tiempo al cuerpo a redescubrir la sensación de bienestar que el orgasmo había sembrado en él y que aún se podía notar. A la mente de Francis volvió el tema de la carta, la cual no había cesado de existir por muchos que ellos acabaran de tener una de las sesiones de sexo más ardientes de la historia. Repasó las palabras, una y otra vez, pensando en cómo hacer que sonaran mejor, pero no hubo manera. El hispano, que estaba a su lado, se dio cuenta de que algo no marchaba bien. Normalmente Francis le preguntaba cosas o sacaba algún tema después del sexo y a él le costaba más arrancar, a causa del agotamiento, aunque no por ello se sentía menos satisfecho. Le miró de reojo, sin ladear la cabeza para no dejarle saber que le observaba, y se lo encontró mirando al techo con fijación. Algo muy feo tendría que haberle dicho, porque no apartaba sus ojos de él.

— ¿Estás bien? Llevas un rato muy callado y mirando el techo como si te hubiese hecho algo. Si es necesario, puedo pelearme con él para salvar tu honor —apuntó Antonio con una suave sonrisa, intentando animarle.

— Sí, estoy bien —dijo Francis rápidamente—. Es solo que... Bueno, no sé si debería continuar.

— Oh, venga. Somos amigos, ¿no? Puedes contarme lo que sea, ya deberías saberlo —se quejó el español al ver que ese arranque de indecisión había hecho que incluso dejara de mirarle.

No sabía si era la mejor idea, pero desde luego no se le ocurría otra cosa. Había escogido el momento más inoportuno, después del sexo, y rezó a todo ser divino que conocía, pidiéndole que por favor Antonio no se enfadara con él cuando le dijera lo que le cruzaba por la cabeza. Carraspeó, viró un poco para poder encararle mejor y entonces tomó el valor suficiente para lanzarse al vacío.

— Necesito que me hagas un favor, uno muy grande, Antonio. He estado pensando y no se me ocurre otra persona que pueda ayudarme con esto, sólo tú. Por mucha vergüenza que me dé, te lo voy a pedir porque me has dicho que puedo contarte lo que sea.

— Claro que puedes, ¿qué es lo que ocurre? —preguntó ahora más preocupado el modelo. Francis estaba muy serio y eso no sucedía de manera habitual. Por un momento empezó a pensar que había ocurrido algo grave, o que necesitaba que alguien fuera con él al hospital. En los momentos de tensión, el hispano podía ponerse en lo peor—. Dime, ¿en qué puedo ayudar?

— Pues... —volvió a carraspear. No le apetecía que su voz se rompiera de repente y que sonar ridículo—. Necesito que te hagas pasar por mi novio.

Después de escuchar esas palabras, Antonio permaneció un buen rato con la misma expresión. Era como ver un video al que habían dejado en pausa. Juraba que no le había visto parpadear desde que había dejado caer la gran bomba. Esa falta de reacción le puso de los nervios. Si ya sabía él que no era una buena idea.

— Deja que te lo explique, para que no suene muy raro. ¿Recuerdas lo que te he contado de que mis padres son bastante estrictos y todo eso? Cada año organizan una cena el día 24 de diciembre para anticipar la celebración de la navidad. Siempre me envían una carta y este año la he vuelto a recibir. Como es habitual viene con dos billetes de avión que, hasta la fecha, nunca he utilizado porque siempre he ido solo. No sólo debo aguantar que se burlen de que estoy soltero y que me restrieguen el éxito de mi hermana, la cual está viviendo con su novio. La cosa es que, además, piensan que todo el tema de que soy bisexual es una mentira como una catedral. Me gustaría dejarles bien claro que puedo salir con hombres y además darles el carpetazo en la cara haciéndoles creer que ya estoy saliendo con uno.

— A ver, déjame analizarlo un momento. ¿Me estás pidiendo que vaya en vísperas de navidad a casa de tus padres para hacerme pasar por tu novio? —le preguntó Antonio, con las cejas alzadas, como si aún no se le hubiera pasado la sorpresa.

— Exactamente. Guau, ahora que lo resumes de esa manera, suena horrible. Lo siento. Sé que esto debe de estar dándote una imagen de mí repugnante, pero no tengo a otros amigos a quien pedírselo y como vaya solo este año voy a tener que abrir una ventana y suicidarme. Entiendo que no quieras venir. Es normal, yo seguramente también me quedaría con esa cara que se te ha quedado.

— Oye, oye, ¡para! —exclamó viendo que Francis seguía metido en sus propios dilemas mentales, los cuales no dudaba en exponer en voz alta—. No te voy a negar que no es la petición más común y tampoco es que haya recibido una súplica de este tipo, pero... Dices que está todo pagado y es únicamente una cena, ¿no?

— Sí, una cena. Cuando se termine podría alquilar un coche para poder volver esa misma madrugada y llegar por la mañana a París. Por supuesto lo pagaría todo yo, porque sólo faltaría que te hiciera aportar dinero a toda esta locura —argumentó Francis.

— Bueno, siendo así entonces vale —sentenció Antonio. Acto seguido se encogió de hombros, despreocupado—. Me haré pasar por tu novio delante de tu familia.

Aunque él mismo le había pedido que hiciera todo aquello, cuando escuchó que aceptaba se le aflojó la mandíbula y le miró preso de una estupefacción profunda. Fernández le observó curiosamente y cuando pasaron un par de segundos y vio que seguía igual, se puso a pasar la mano por delante de sus ojos para ver si reaccionaba. Arqueó una ceja puesto que el francés estaba aún fuera de combate y, como le daba pena, le cerró la boca, para que no se le cayera la baba o le entrara algún bicho en ésta.

— Si puede ser, vuelve a la vida antes de que se haga de noche, ¿vale? No pienso quedarme hasta muy tarde, tengo cosas que hacer —comentó Antonio. Escuchar su voz de nuevo hizo despertar a Francis, que se movió bruscamente, incorporándose en el lecho, y le miró medio despeinado. El pobre español se asustó por esa reacción exagerada y pegó un bote sobre el colchón—. Joder, qué susto.

— ¿Estás seguro de eso? Quiero decir... ¿Estás seguro de que eres consciente de lo que estás aceptando? Tendrías que venir a mi casa y conocer a mis padres.

— No pasa nada, ¿no? Tampoco es que coman españoles, ¿verdad? Porque si son caníbales y concretamente de personas de mi nacionalidad creo que sería el momento oportuno para revelar tu secreto.

— ¿Eh? ¡No! Claro que no son caníbales. Pero bueno, estamos hablando de que deberías fingir que eres mi novio y eso implicaría pues seguramente que nos tendríamos que coger de la mano, hacer carantoñas, besarnos y todo eso. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo?

— Francis, tío, acabamos de darnos tantos besos antes que siento los labios hasta entumecidos. ¿Crees que supone para mí un gran horror el saber que tendré que besarte y que por eso me voy a negar? No lo haces mal, deberías calmarte. Se nota que te fastidia la actitud de mi familia y que quieres demostrarles que tienes tu parte gay. Entiendo bien qué es eso de que no quieran aceptar tu sexualidad, mi padre es igual e insistió en que era una especie de enfermedad —se dio cuenta de la cara de estupefacción de Francis al escuchar eso último—. Lo sé, está chapado a la antigua. El caso es que parece que necesitas ayuda y estoy dispuesto a hacerlo, porque para eso estamos. Así que no te preocupes, le demostraremos a tu familia lo gay que puedes ser y que, además, te puedes buscar un novio bien atractivo. ¿Te parece bien?

El español le observó risueño, con una sonrisa cargada de jovialidad y energía. Por el contrario, Francis le examinaba anonadado, prácticamente sin expresión alguna en el rostro. No comprendía, definitivamente, cómo funcionaba la cabeza de ese hombre que tenía justo delante, pero algo tenía claro: era extraordinario. Sí que su relación era muy atípica, pero aún así no esperaba que aceptara con esa facilidad. Por dentro le nació el deseo irrefrenable de abrazarle y, a pesar de contenerlo, no se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo se había movido por voluntad propia para besarle. Cuando se apartó, el español tenía una ceja arqueada y una sutil sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¿Y eso? ¿Estás practicando para la cena? —le dijo divertido.

— Sí, exactamente eso estaba haciendo —mintió Francis. Se volvió a echar sobre el colchón, a su lado, para controlar las ganas de volver a besarle una y otra vez. Ese español hacía demasiadas cosas por él y se sentía un poco impotente por no poderle corresponder de alguna manera—. Te enviaré los detalles de la hora por mensaje, ¿de acuerdo? Iba a decirte por email, pero entonces he recordado que los ordenadores te dan urticaria.

— Gracias por recordar mis alergias, señor Bonnefoy. Le estaré eternamente agradecido —dijo Antonio risueño. Suspiró y se estiró—. Bueno, debería irme entonces, que entre el sexo y la charla se me ha pasado la hora totalmente. Esperaré tu mensaje. Si no siempre puedes llamarme.

El francés asintió con la cabeza y le observó mientras recogía las cosas y se vestía. Tenía un montón de cosas en su pecho que le gustaría decirle al español pero no se veía capaz de poner orden y le daba miedo sonar estúpido. Sin embargo, sus ojos se encontraron cuando éste hubo terminado. Se puso en pie, se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo que le dejó sorprendido. Los brazos de Antonio se levantaron a los segundos y rodearon el cuerpo del galo. Fue dejando palmaditas reconfortantes en su espalda mientras sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa.

— Sé que seguramente no quieres escuchar esto, pero muchas gracias. Aunque no te lo creas, que hagas esto por mí significa mucho y creo que no podré agradecértelo suficientemente por mucho que intente expresarlo con palabras —murmuró el galo, con las manos apoyadas sobre sus omoplatos.

— Bueno, aún no hemos ido a esa cena, así que no me des las gracias por ahora. No sé si va a salir bien o si se lo van a creer, pero me esforzaré para que sea lo más realista posible —se apartó para poder ver su tez y se encontró con la culpabilidad en su gesto. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y le sonrió—. Venga, tonto, no pongas esa cara.

— ¡Aaaah! ¡Eres demasiado bueno conmigo! ¡Al final voy a querer monopolizarte porque eres la mejor persona que he conocido! —exclamó Francis, dejándose llevar por la emoción que le invadía y apretándole más contra su cuerpo.

— Eres un dramático —comentó entre risas el de ojos verdes.

— Está bien, ya te dejo ir —replicó fasto, a sabiendas de que si no le soltaba en serio que no le dejaría ir.

— Nos vemos el día 24 entonces.

Cuando le perdió de vista, Francis se dejó caer sobre la cama suspirando con pesadez. Miró el techo y entonces, progresivamente, se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar. Agarró la almohada y se cubrió la cara con ella, consciente de ese ligero calor sobre sus mejillas que se estaba incrementando. Después de todo, no podía estar totalmente tranquilo. No sólo iba a ir a casa con la cabeza alta, dispuesto a presumir. Lo más importante era, sin duda, que Antonio iba a ser su falso novio por un día y esa perspectiva le parecía fascinante. Había obtenido la oportunidad de oro para descubrir si, tal y como temía, eran compatibles fuera de la cama.

* * *

 **Buenas~**

 **¿A quién le gusta el trope de hacerse pasar por novios? A mí :v No sé bien qué decir del capítulo así que comento los reviews**

 _LadyLocura,_ **mmmm no puedo prometer nada : Ya sabes que, hasta la fecha, no les he dado un final infeliz nunca. Pueden pasarlo fatal, pero al final se reúnen y son felices. Francis es posesivo, sabe que Antonio es muy especial y le da miedo que se lo quiten xD Espero que te guste el capítulo uvu Gracias por leer y comentar**

 _Zenithia_ **, tiene la suerte que en este fic tanto Antonio como Francis tienen clara su sexualidad y a ninguno de los dos les molesta probar cosas nuevas sexualmente en la cama. Sí, se verá más de ellos, por ejemplo ahora ya se ve que se va a conocer mejor a la familia de Francis ovo Espero que te guste**

 **Eso es todo por esta vez**

 **Nos leemos.**

 **Cualquier duda o comentario, no dudéis en darle al botón de review o contactarme por alguna red social.**

 **Saludos**

 **Miruru.**


	8. Capítulo 08

**Tras la lente - Capítulo 08**

Cuatro días enteros tuvieron que pasar antes de llegar por fin al 24 de Diciembre; cuatro días de puro sufrimiento e inquietud. A pesar de haber aceptado sin prácticamente pensarlo, alegando que se daba cuenta de que necesitaba su ayuda y no podía dejarle tirado, Bonnefoy temía que, en cualquier momento, Antonio llamaría. Le diría que se había precipitado y que no iría a la cena y, por mucho que le fastidiara, sería incapaz de enfadarse con él. Él había accedido a ir porque se trataba de su familia y a causa del cariño que les tenía a pesar de todo caía repetidamente en el engaño.

Sin embargo, el teléfono no había sonado en ningún momento y el día antes le envió los detalles en un mensaje. Aún tenía el presentimiento de que no se presentaría, no podía evitar ser negativo con todo el asunto. En la revista les permitieron hacer jornada reducida, sin pausa para comer, lo cual les dio la oportunidad de salir a las tres. Aunque intentaba centrarse en el trabajo de edición, era incapaz de hacerlo y no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que podría salir mal aquella noche. Bueno, si Antonio se presentaba no sufriría tanto ya que estarían demasiado atónitos y no se meterían con una persona a la que acababan de conocer.

Dejó todo ordenado, cerró puertas y ventanas y puso rumbo al aeropuerto de Orly. El trayecto fue un poco más largo de lo esperado ya que la gente se desplazaba hacia casa de sus familiares o emprendía un viaje para el puente. Dejó la motocicleta aparcada en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto y tras quitarse el robusto casco negro, estuvo un par de minutos arreglando pulcramente su cabello. Cuando el resultado le satisfizo, se quitó el chaquetón pesado y lo guardó junto con los guantes, que impedían que se congelara por completo cuando iba en moto. Debajo de aquello llevaba un pantalón y una americana a juego, de color turquesa oscuro, y una camisa negra clara. Los pies iban cubiertos por unos zapatos de piel parda que se encontraban limpios y relucientes. Cogió la chaqueta de calle, aquella negra que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la mitad del muslo y se la abrochó rápidamente, atormentado por el frío que se le colaba por todas partes.

Se llevó la mano al bolsillo y se aseguró de que los billetes estaban en su sitio, no fuese que aún tuviera que ir corriendo a casa a recogerlos. Por suerte su memoria no le fallaba, así que los halló sin problema. Suspiró aliviado y caminó hacia la terminal, acurrucado en la bufanda de lana azul oscura que tenía enroscada al cuello. Después de subir unas escaleras mecánicas, se encontró en la sala principal donde gentes de todas las nacionalidades iban y venían con sus maletas. Los suelos habían sido pulidos y reflejaban a la perfección las siluetas de las personas que se paseaban por encima.

Sacó del bolsillo del pantalón el teléfono de última generación y se percató de que tenía una llamada perdida de la que no se había enterado mientras conducía. Una vez desbloqueó la pantalla, dio un par de golpecitos con el índice para poder ver quién había sido el que había intentado hablar con él. Encontró el nombre "Antonio Fernández". La llamada no se había producido hacía tanto rato, por lo que pulsó sobre su nombre y esperó hasta que descolgaron.

— Lo siento, no te había escuchado porque iba de camino a la terminal. ¿Dónde estás? —preguntó Francis, mirando alrededor. A pesar de todo, aún tenía la esperanza de que se presentara.

— Delante de la tienda de deportes que queda a la derecha de esa gran cafetería que hay en medio de la zona de llegadas. ¿Te he dado una pista o te he mareado más? —comentó con aire resignado.

— Te he entendido perfectamente, ahora mismo voy a buscarte. No te muevas de ahí —respondió el galo antes de colgar.

Guardó el teléfono, se quitó la chaqueta, puesto que en el interior del recinto estaba puesta la calefacción y la temperatura era bastante cálida como para ir con aquella prenda pesada, y se fue hacia el lugar que le había descrito el español. En aquella zona de tiendas y restauración se encontraba un gran volumen de gente, que esperaba para recibir a algún pariente o amigo que llegara. Le costó en un principio divisarle pero, de repente, una mano se alzó entre el gentío y se agitó para captar su atención. A duras penas podía ver su rostro, así que le costó un poco abrirse camino entre los viajeros y llegar hasta él.

— ¡Por fin te encuentro! Este sitio está abarrotado de gente... —comentó Francis.

La sonrisa que había tenido en el rostro gradualmente se le fue cayendo y sus ojos descendieron, observando a Antonio con detenimiento. A diferencia de otras veces, el español no llevaba el típico chándal ancho que ocultaba sus formas. Aquella tarde había elegido unos pantalones tejanos que le marcaban su esbelta figura y dejaban entrever la gran maravilla que su trasero era. Cubriendo el torso se encontraba un suéter de punto negro que hacía que sus ojos se vieran más claros y que destacaran. En vistas de que se lo estaba comiendo con la mirada, Antonio no le dijo nada y permaneció con una ceja arqueada.

— ¿Estás bien o tengo que llamar a la ambulancia? —le preguntó al cabo del rato, entretenido con esa falta de reacción. Al hablar rompió el hechizo y entonces Francis le tomó de los hombros y volvió a observarle de arriba abajo.

— ¡Mírate...! ¡Estás estupendo! ¿Por qué no te vistes así más veces? —se llevó la mano derecha a la boca y negó con la cabeza, consternado—. Eres el colmo de la belleza y cada día te superas.

— Eres un exagerado, Francis —contestó el español risueño—. Si no voy así es porque suelo llamar más la atención y no quiero que los fotógrafos o los otros modelos se pongan pesados conmigo. De esta manera piensan que estoy escuchimizado y que no tengo más atractivo que una cara bonita.

Aunque le hablara, el francés había vuelto a perderse en ese cuerpo, el cual parecía que había sido la inspiración para crear esas prendas de ropa. Era la primera vez que le veía vestido con algo que no fuera ropa deportiva y había superado cualquier expectativa que hubiera podido tener. De hecho, si lo pensaba fríamente, de alguna manera había esperado que viniera en chándal. Bajó la mano izquierda, rozando su hombro, y descendió hasta tomar su mano derecha con cuidado. Apenas aguantando las puntas de los dedos, Bonnefoy elevó el brazo del hispano y con un gesto le hizo dar una lenta vuelta sobre sí mismo, lo cual le permitió apreciarle en su totalidad.

— Lo dicho, estás impresionante —sentenció con una sonrisa encantadora—. ¿Estás listo para actuar un poco delante de mi familia? Al menos puedo prometerte que la comida estará buena y que puedes devorar lo que se te antoje —se acercó a él y besó su mejilla, con cierto cariño—. Gracias por venir.

— Te lo diré las veces que haga falta hasta que lo entiendas: he venido porque he querido y no tienes que agradecérmelo. ¡Venga! ¡Vamos a hacer que se traguen sus palabras y que vean que también eres muy gay!

— Quizás no deberías gritar eso en un sitio tan lleno de gente, ¿no crees? —le murmuró entre dientes, con expresión tensa, mientras se dirigían hacia el control.

Mentiría si dijera que no había aprovechado los controles para mirar al hispano y apreciarle con ese atuendo. Le sentaba tremendamente bien y ahora mismo odiaba que llevara chándal al trabajo. En menos de media hora habían pasado y se encontraban sentados en un banco, esperando a que abriese la puerta de embarque. Habían ido más rápidos ya que no llevaban equipaje. Francis había estado hablando con diferentes compañías de alquiler de automóviles, las que había usado en otras ocasiones para huir a altas horas de la noche de su casa, y le habían asegurado que le tendrían un coche listo para cuando quisiera. Esa seguridad le tranquilizaba, no quería que Antonio estuviera incómodo y que encima pensara que no podía escapar de ese maldito hogar de locos.

El viaje en avión fue bastante distendido y Antonio estuvo un buen rato riéndose porque el francés ponía caras de querer asesinar a alguien cuando el niño que tenía sentado detrás pegaba patadas en el asiento. Ya le había dicho en un susurro que aún tenía que dar las gracias porque no berreaba como si estuvieran a punto de sacrificarlo.

Cuando el avión aterrizó, el galo extendió los brazos hacia el techo del avión, dando las gracias internamente a los cielos por permitirle por fin que le dejara alejarse de ese niño poseído por el demonio. Al verle hacer tal gesto, el español empezó a reírse sin disimulo. Salió al pasillo, estiró las manos hacia Francis, el cual las tomó con aire de agotamiento, y tiró de él.

— Venga, venga, ya será para menos. Ni que hubieses participado en el Desembarco de Normandía —replicó divertido. Una vez le hizo estar fuera, empujó al galo con las manos sobre sus hombros—. Piensa que ahora iremos a cenar algo rico, así que olvídate ya de las patadas. Suerte que no te las daba a ti directamente.

— Si lo hubiera hecho... —miró alrededor para asegurarse de que no estaba ni la madre ni el niño. Como no había ni rastro de ambos, se permitió finiquitar el comentario—. Si me hubiera pegado patadas, a la segunda abro una puerta y lo tiro del avión en pleno vuelo.

Lejos de lo que esperaba, el español al escucharle decir aquello estalló en una carcajada que le mantuvo entretenido un buen rato. Aunque hubiera intentado evitarlo, hubiera sido imposible no sonreír contagiado por esa jovialidad de Antonio. Salieron a la noche de Lyon y miraron alrededor, en busca de un taxi que pudiera llevarles a su destino. En aquel momento había mucha gente aglutinada, así que les tocaría esperar un rato. El español se cruzó de brazos, un poco encogido, mientras observaba a las personas ir y venir. El gesto no le pasó desapercibido a su compañero, que descubrió entonces que el modelo no llevaba ninguna prenda de abrigo.

— ¿Es que no has traído chaqueta? —le preguntó el francés.

— No te preocupes. He salido con las prisas, porque no quería llegar tarde a nuestro encuentro, y se me ha olvidado cogerla. Pensaba que este jersey era más cálido, pero parece que no es así. Pero vamos, en cuanto entremos al taxi ya se me pasa, no hay problema.

— ¿Te has olvidado porque has salido corriendo para no llegar tarde?

— Aunque no lo creas, tengo la mala manía de retrasarme, tanto por mi culpa como por la de los demás. Era consciente de que si llegaba tarde entonces podríamos perder el avión y eso significaría meternos en problemas. Suficientes batallas pareces tener con tus padres, no quería ser yo el culpable de nuevos quebraderos de cabeza.

El español devolvió la mirada verde al frente y se metió las manos en los bolsillos para mantenerlas protegidas del aire helado de ese momento. Para ser sinceros, también le daba algo de vergüenza haber admitido eso delante de Francis. No muchas veces se esforzaba tanto por ser puntual; lo hacía con el trabajo y porque era precisamente eso mismo. El francés sonrió sutilmente, con calidez, contento por ver los esfuerzos que ese hombre hacía por él. Como todo un caballero, se quitó su chaqueta con cuidado de que las mangas no se volviesen y la puso sobre los hombros de Antonio, el cual se quedó sorprendido al notar la repentina calidez.

— ¿Qué haces? Te va a dar frío a ti, Francis —se quejó al darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

— No te preocupes. Nací en estas tierras, estoy acostumbrado al clima. No creo que tarden demasiado en dejarnos un taxi para nosotros. Además, si ves que empiezo a tiritar siempre puedes abrazarme y cobijarme bajo la chaqueta~

Se quedó mirándole, incrédulo, y al final negó con la cabeza, con media sonrisa que no podía ocultar. Ese hombre era totalmente incorregible y a medida que pasaba más rato con él más confirmaba ese comportamiento.

— Si empiezas a tiritar, te devolveré la chaqueta—dijo el modelo tranquilamente.

— Buuh... Antonio es un soso. No quiero ser como Antonio cuando crezca~ —comentó el francés de morros.

De repente, sin venir a cuento, el hispano sacó la mano izquierda del bolsillo y tomó la del francés, que más caliente que la propia. Bonnefoy, que por supuesto no lo había esperado, se quedó atónito y miró las manos con la boca abierta de par en par, sin saber si sus sentidos le engañaban. Levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos de Antonio, que le examinaban de soslayo.

— ¿Qué? Tenemos que fingir que somos novios, ¿no? Pues lo mejor será que vayamos practicando. Más que nada para que no se te quede esa cara de estúpido que tienes ahora mismo, ¿sabes? Porque como te pongas así, seguro que tus padres no van a creer ni una sola palabra.

— Tienes razón. Lo siento, me has pillado con la guardia baja. No sabía que habíamos empezado ya a fingir, claro —dijo Francis, tratando de excusarse. La mano de Antonio, fría como un témpano, le agarraba con cuidado, como si quisiera envolver la propia y protegerla. No contaba con el léxico para explicarlo de manera apropiada, pero le produjo una sensación de calidez.

Tal y como predijo, no pasó excesivo tiempo hasta que les tocó a ellos montarse en el taxi. Agradeció ese hecho ya que empezaba a tener frío y no quería que Antonio le devolviese el abrigo. Le gustaba cómo quedaba aquella prenda de ropa que era suya sobre el cuerpo del español. Cuando entraron en el automóvil, Antonio se la quitó y se la pasó al francés, cogida de manera que no se arrugara demasiado. Los ojos azules pasaron de la chaqueta al español y, en vistas de que no la agarraba, el modelo cogió sus manos y le hizo sujetarla.

— La necesitarás para cuando salgamos del coche —le dijo después de mirar al frente.

— ¿Y tú qué? Tu ropa es fina y yo llevo dos capas entre la camisa y la americana. De verdad que no me importa que la lleves puesta —replicó Francis—. Si te traigo a Lyon y te me constipas, me harás sentir culpable y no podré dormir por las noches.

— No seas exagerado. Mala hierba nunca muere, Francis, y está visto que yo soy una de esas. No creo ni que me constipe —de repente sonrió con malicia y mantuvo ese gesto mientras soltaba el siguiente comentario—. En cambio tú serías como una delicada florecilla, seguro que no te la pones y agarras una pulmonía.

— Ahora no sé si enfadarme porque me hayas llamado débil o sentirme halagado porque me has comparado con una florecilla hermosa... —murmuró entre dientes el galo, con pinta de confundido. El hombre a su lado se rio por ese comentario—. Está bien, pero como te vea congelándote iré a por ti y te meteré bajo mi abrigo aunque sea a la fuerza. Puedo llegar a ser muy persuasivo, ¿sabes?

— De acuerdo, estaré temiendo que cumplas tu terrible y malvada amenaza —sentenció divertido.

No tardaron mucho en llegar y mientras el galo pagaba el taxi, él, de brazos cruzados para mantener el calor, se entretuvo viendo la fachada del que ahora tenía la certeza de que era el hogar que vio nacer al francés. Comparada con esa pequeña casa que habían tenido cuando su madre vivía con ellos, de la cual sólo recordaba detalles por las fotografías, y posteriormente del piso en el que había estado viviendo con su padre hasta que decidió salir a ver mundo, aquel era un hogar infinitamente más acogedor. No le disgustaba el suyo, pero no se podían comparar. Cuando Francis se puso a su altura, los dos anduvieron, escaleras arriba, hasta plantarse delante de la puerta de madera blanca.

— ¿Estás preparado? Si quieres aún puedes echarte atrás, no me enfadaría. Puedes darte la vuelta y pasear por Lyon. No pasa nada, entraré solo —dijo el francés mirándole de soslayo. Cuando terminó, Antonio ladeó ligeramente el rostro y le observó confundido.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Para qué querría hacer eso? ¿Pretendes que me vaya a pasar la víspera de navidad solo en una ciudad que no conozco de nada? Ni siquiera sé dónde hay restaurantes y, con el clima que hace, vagar por la calle sin rumbo no parece la mejor idea —replicó el español incrédulo—. Si ahora no quieres que me haga pasar por tu novio me lo dices. Me iré, sin resentimientos.

— ¿Eh? ¡No, no es eso! —se apresuró a añadir el francés viendo que el tema se iba por otros lares que poco tenían que ver—. Estaba diciéndotelo por si te arrepentías. No he dejado de pensar en que este no es el típico favor que se le pide a un amigo, así que me siento culpable.

— Deja de hacerlo. Entraré ahí, fingiré como todo un profesional, comeré lo que haya preparado tu madre y seré encantador. Déjamelo a mí —añadió con vigor, sin levantar demasiado la voz, el modelo. Estaba tenso ya que el frío empezaba a calarle por culpa de tanto charlar fuera.

El rubio se encogió de hombros, ahora más tranquilo. No deseaba ponerle en un compromiso y que por eso no confesara que la idea le parecía horrible. Apretó el timbre, desencadenando un ruido en el interior, y mientras no le abrían la puerta, le puso de nuevo el abrigo por encima de los hombros a Antonio, el cual le miró desconcertado. Las manos de Francis apretaban la chaqueta para que no entrara brisa y de este modo permitir que el cuerpo del hispano entrara en calor.

— ¿Qué haces? Te he dicho que no tenía frío y que no necesitaba tu chaqueta —apuntó Antonio.

— Pues para no tener frío, se te veía muy tieso. Cualquiera diría que estaba delante de un hombre que se encontraba perfectamente —replicó Francis con un tono que daba a entender que no le creía en absoluto. La mano izquierda se quedó sujetando el abrigo y la derecha fue frotando sus brazos ligeramente, para hacerle entrar en calor de una vez—. No te pongas nervioso cuando entremos, ¿de acuerdo? Ya estaré yo suficientemente atacado, por los dos.

Antes de que fuese capaz de replicarle algo, la puerta se abrió y arrojó luz del hogar hacia fuera. En el interior se encontraba una muchacha de piel tostada, ojos marrones y cabellos castaño oscuro que les observó curiosamente. Su atención se centró por completo y de manera rápida en el hombre que acompañaba a su hermano y le observó, embutido en aquella chaqueta que reconocía. Por un momento ninguno de los presentes se atrevió a decir nada hasta que la muchacha sonrió y se hizo a un lado.

— Pasad, fuera hace frío. Pensábamos que llegaríais más tarde.

La puerta se cerró cuando ambos estuvieron dentro y evitó, de esta manera, que el calor de la calefacción central se escapara hacia el exterior, donde sin duda era devorado por el frío de diciembre. En ese ambiente cálido, la chaqueta inclusive le sobraba, así que se la quitó y la dejó apoyada sobre un brazo. Francis, a medio camino entre uno y el otro, hizo un gesto que iba de Sheila al hispano, que sonreía cordialmente.

— Os presentaré. Sheila, él es mi novio, Antonio. Hemos estado saliendo un par de meses —dijo Francis, mintiendo como un bellaco. En cambio le pareció ver en la mirada de su hermana algo, como si no le creyera, y le dio un ataque de pánico. Sería patético que su tapadera se fuera al traste nada más empezar la noche. Hizo el gesto de la mano a la inversa—. Antonio, ella es mi hermana menor, Sheila.

El hispano se avanzó para darle la mano, a sabiendas de que sus costumbres españolas de dar dos besos estaban mal vistas en el país vecino. La chica se apresuró para tomarla. Se fijó en ese vestido de color azulado que llevaba y en la rebeca de color negro que le cubría los hombros y los brazos. Se había recogido el pelo en un elegante moño que la hacía verse incluso más adulta. Su figura era fina, estilizada, y sus dedos largos y delicados estaban presididos por unas perfectas uñas con la manicura hecha.

— Encantada de conocerte, Antonio —dijo la muchacha—. Me alegra que estés aquí esta noche.

— El placer es mío. Gracias por invitarme a pasar Nochebuena con vosotros. Además, con el tiempo que hace que estamos saliendo, me parecía conveniente conocer ya a su familia —añadió Fernández con esa cordialidad y saber estar que le caracterizaba. Sonaba formal y, al mismo tiempo, jovial.

Cuando soltaron sus manos, Antonio miró alrededor, intentando encontrar un lugar sobre el que dejar la chaqueta de Francis, la cual empezaba a molestarle ya. La joven se dio cuenta y le hizo un gesto hacia la izquierda, señalando un perchero que prácticamente vacío. A los pies de éste había un par de paraguas secos, que seguramente usaba la familia cuando tenía que salir a la calle bajo un clima adverso. Le dio las gracias con un gesto de la cabeza y se dirigió hacia allí. Durante el camino, la hermana menor del francés se permitió echarle un vistazo apreciativo a ese muchacho al que había traído.

— El chico está muy, pero que muy bien físicamente —murmuró Sheila de forma que únicamente su hermano pudiera escucharle—. Así que, me pregunto, ¿por qué no estás saliendo con él aún? Conociéndote como te conozco, ya deberías estar enviándole flores y escribiéndole sonetos para declararle tu amor.

— ¿Es que tanto se nota que no estamos juntos? —preguntó el galo sonriendo tensamente. Si ella lo había sabido ver, ¿quién le aseguraba que sus padres no se enterarían del engaño de inmediato?

— Por un momento he dudado, se os veía acaramelados en la puerta. Pero después me he dado cuenta de que no estás encima de él todo el rato y, para mí, es una señal que no se puede malinterpretar. No te preocupes, papá y mamá dudo que se enteren del engaño. Ellos nunca te han visto enamorado hasta las cejas, para ellos seréis una parejita más. Aunque ya te digo que papá está atacado de los nervios desde que llamaste diciendo que traerías a tu novio este año.

— Me da igual que esté de los nervios, más le vale comportarse. Además, no debería venirle de nuevo, hace años que le dije que era bisexual. Debería haberlo aceptado, pero como insistía en que sólo pretendía llamar la atención. Hoy voy a demostrarle lo equivocado que estaba.

La mujer quiso decirle que era cruel comportarse de esa manera, pero el español ya volvía y el pobre se esforzaba tanto que no quería que supiera que le había cazado a la primera. El chico parecía majo y si se metía en esos marrones por Francis, ya se había ganado su admiración y aprecio.

— Voy a avisar a papá y mamá de que estáis los dos aquí. Podéis ir al salón, Peter está viendo la tele y seguro que estará contento de tener compañía —añadió ella con una sonrisa.

El galo agradeció el gesto; no quería ni imaginar cómo iban a reaccionar sus padres cuando entrara con su supuesto novio. Posiblemente se quedaran mirándole sin decir nada y prefería evitarle la incomodidad. Si les prevenían, al menos podrían fingir. Cuando se quedaron a solas, Antonio le miró sonriente y alzó el pulgar de la mano derecha, en un gesto de complicidad por no haber sido pillado. Le dio hasta cosa y decidió que no le iba a contar nada y dejaría que creyera que su hermana se lo había tragado. No era culpa de Antonio, no había actuado mal, ella tenía la culpa de ser tan avispada, sobre todo cuando se trataba de los asuntos de Francis. Antes de poder hablar, el ruido de algo arañando el suelo, a gran velocidad, les distrajo a ambos y entonces salió a su encuentro un perro de cabello chocolate claro se vino para Francis y se le subió a la pierna con las patas delanteras. El rubio sonrió y se agachó hasta acariciar con cariño el pelaje del animal.

— Hola, chico~ Siempre eres el que me viene a saludar con más ímpetu. ¿Me has echado de menos, eh? ¿Me has echado de menos~? —el perro se echó en el suelo para que le frotara la panza y eso mismo hizo pronto—. Yo también te he echado de menos.

Mientras observaba cómo el francés se entretenía jugando con el perro, Antonio acabó por tener una sonrisa en el rostro. Se notaba que le tenía cariño al animal y seguía hablándole, diciéndole cosas mientras acariciaba su lomo. Incluso cuando empezó a ladrar, emocionado, con sólo chistarle una vez, suavemente, el perro se calló y siguió buscando la atención del galo. Se agachó al lado de Francis, quedando de cuclillas, y estiró la mano para captar el interés del perro, que se le aproximó y le olisqueó. Cuando hizo el amago de acariciarle, el animal retrocedió ligeramente pero en cuanto vio que no le deseaba mal se le acercó del todo.

— ¿Y quién es este chico tan guapo? —preguntó el hispano, sonriente.

— Este chico tan guapo es el señor Francis Bonnefoy a su servicio —dijo de manera galán, conquistador y cuando los ojos verdes del modelo le enfocaron, le guiñó un ojo. Aunque no buscaba hacerle reír, tampoco le parecía un mal resultado así que se dio por satisfecho—. En cuanto a ese chico tan guapo, se llama Picardy. Lleva unos cuantos años con la familia y es el que siempre viene a recibirme como loco.

— Se nota que te tiene cariño. Es un perro bonito —comentó Antonio mientras continuaba acariciándole.

Ahora el que sonrió fue Francis, viendo el cariño con el que trataba a ese perro al que tanto quería. No obstante, cuando se dio cuenta de la situación, fue incapaz de evitar la tentación y estiró el cuello y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para poder ver el trasero del español, del cual tenía una buena panorámica desde esa posición. De un saltito se arrimó a él, permitiendo que sus dos brazos chocaran y, con disimulo, estiró una mano para toquetear su retaguardia.

— ¿Entonces te gusta Picardy? Lo elegí yo mismo cuando tenía unos años menos y aún vivía en esta casa, ¿sabes? Tiene ya su edad el pobre, pero aún está lleno de energía. Ahora que lo pienso, me recuerda a ti con tanta hiperactividad.

— ¿Me acabas de comparar con tu perro? —preguntó risueño Antonio

El rubio estaba en la gloria, así que ese gesto de felicidad surgió a flote mientras continuaba metiendo mano con disimulo y rezaba a todo lo conocido y por conocer para que no se diera cuenta. Sin embargo, Antonio se percató en un momento dado, estiró la mano izquierda, agarró la muñeca del francés y se ladeó para poderle ver mejor. Francis le regaló una sonrisa encantadora, que apelaba a su compasión y Fernández, después de un rato breve mirándole en silencio, suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Se acercó a él, besó su mejilla y cerca de ésta susurró unas palabras.

— No me metas mano en casa de tus padres, anda.

— Está bien, pero sólo te lo concedo porque eres tú. Te tengo muy mimado, que te quede claro —comentó como si le hiciera un favor. Se incorporó y le tendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

Justo segundos después de que ayudara a Antonio a incorporarse, escucharon un carraspeo y eso atrajo su atención. Allí, al lado de la puerta, se encontraba una pareja de franceses que les miraba con lo que al español le parecía casi recelo. Se acercaron entonces, salvando por fin ese incómodo momento de tensión que había durado más de lo que debería. Dispuesto a romper el hielo, Francis creyó conveniente empezar a hablar antes de que el ambiente tomara forma y pudiera degustarse de lo denso que estaba.

— No llegamos tarde, ¿verdad mamá? —preguntó con una sonrisa agradable el primogénito de la familia Bonnefoy. Los ojos de la mujer se centraron en él y aún le costó un segundo devolverle ese gesto. No había esperado que la conmoción fuera tan grande, pero al parecer así era.

— Claro que no, no os preocupéis. De hecho pensábamos que llegarías más tarde —su mirada pasó a Antonio y de repente su sonrisa se acentuó, falsa. De alguna manera, el español había percibido que había usado el singular, así que seguramente habían imaginado que llegaría más tarde, solo.

Como el modelo se había quedado atrás, Francis estiró la mano y se la ofreció a él, que poco tardó en tomarla y avanzar un par de pasos, guiado por el que en ese momento era su novio de pega. Una vez le tuvo al lado, se dio cuenta de que estaba bastante cerca de los padres del fotógrafo y, de alguna manera, daba la impresión de que le estaban evaluando para saber si debía morir o vivir. Por sus miradas, seguro que le iban a mandar a la guillotina.

— Mamá, papá, él es Antonio Fernández Carriedo. Nació en España y es mi novio. Hemos estado saliendo tres meses. Lo siento pero no he encontrado el momento oportuno para decíroslo. Antonio, ellos son mis padres: Marie y Louis. Los dos son naturales de Lyon y han vivido toda su vida en la ciudad.

— Mucho gusto, ya tenía ganas de conocerles —dijo el hispano tendiéndoles la mano, para ver quién la cogía antes. Ni loco se acercaría a darle un par de besos. Le chocó ver que tras eso, sobre todo la madre de Francis, le miraba con sorpresa. ¿Había dicho algo mal? No lo creía, sólo esperaba que no fuera una de esas personas que buscan la mínima excusa para exponer que le habías ofendido—. ¿He dicho algo extraño, señora? Me mira casi como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

— Oh, no. Claro que no has dicho nada malo. No esperaba que hablaras ni una pizca de francés y sin embargo se te da bien. Puedes articular más de dos palabras juntas, eso es todo un logro. Casi pensé que serías como uno de esos novios extranjeros que algunas jóvenes traen a casa y que sólo quieren sacarles el dinero y que no habla el idioma.

Aunque su tono de voz había sido calmado, inclusive dulce, Fernández había sentido como el puñal se le clavaba en la espalda con esa afirmación. Lo bueno era que como hacían el paripé, podía tomarse esas insinuaciones más a la ligera. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza, sonriendo resignado, como si le estuviera dando toda la razón en el símil, pero después de eso negó con la cabeza.

— No tiene por qué preocuparse, señora Bonnefoy. Sé perfectamente el idioma y además la vida me trata bastante bien económicamente. Estoy encantado por estar esta noche con ustedes —apuntó, dejando anonadado a Francis. Siendo sinceros, el rubio había estado a punto de saltar. Su madre ya empezaba con los comentarios y hacía a duras penas unos minutos que se habían visto. Aunque lo que más le preocupaba era su padre.

Antonio, el cual llevaba un rato con la mano levantada, la fue bajando progresivamente, con disimulo, hasta que ésta estuvo pegada a su cuerpo. Se había dado cuenta que ni Marie ni Louis habían hecho el amago de irla a estrechar y tampoco iba a estar como un tonto, esperando a que alguno se dignara a tocarle. Seguramente la idea les repugnaba y, visto lo visto, a él tampoco le apetecía. Empezaba a entender bien las historias que Francis le había ido contando y admitía que, para lo que tenía en casa, el francés había crecido como un chico sano y equilibrado.

— He preparado unas cuantas cosillas, espero que sepas apreciar nuestra gastronomía francesa. Mi hijo me avisó tan tarde que no pude mirar ningún libro de cocina española para intentar preparar algo para ti —comentó la mujer con lo que aparentaba ser preocupación. Era curioso que, aún de esa manera, había sonado como si se hubiera metido con él.

— Seguro que no le gustará. Quizás deberías ir a comer a algún restaurante o parada ambulante de esa que puede tener comida que te guste —dijo de repente Louis, rompiendo su voto de silencio. Antonio le miró alzando las cejas, sorprendido por dicho comentario, pero de todos modos le sonrió cordialmente.

— No se preocupen, señores. Soy un chico bien educado al que le gusta de todo y por supuesto que aprecio la gastronomía francesa. De hecho, yo mismo he aprendido a preparar algunos de los platos más típicos de estas fechas. Me gustaría poder ofrecerles algún día un apetitoso almuerzo francés. Hace años que estoy viviendo en París, aunque mi acento se niegue a abandonarme, y cada vez estoy más integrado en sus costumbres.

El tira y afloja alcanzó su fin con la victoria de Antonio, cosa que hizo que Francis tuviera ganas de sonreír. Pero, conociendo a sus padres, seguramente se lo tomarían como una ofensa. Desde luego que el hispano era un hombre excepcional que podía batirse de igual a igual contra sus parientes. Marie le devolvió una mueca, que trataba de ser una sonrisa, a Antonio y entonces se fue dirigiendo hacia la mesa, sin comentarle nada directamente. Iba explicando al aire lo que había preparado, vanagloriándose de su talento y de lo delicioso que le había quedado.

El rubio, que estaba justo al lado de su compañero de trabajo, le tomó de la mano, captando su atención. Se sentía contento porque, por una vez, aunque habían volado los puñales, habían acabado regresando todos hacia el terreno de sus padres. Normalmente, a esas horas, él ya estaría agujereado por todas partes si hubiera ido solo. Se acercó, sin controlar sus impulsos, y le dio un beso corto a Antonio. Éste le miró sonriendo ligeramente, un poco incrédulo por ese arrebato que no sabía ni a qué venía. ¿Se tomaba en serio eso de fingir ser novios y, aunque quizás no les miraban, tendía a actuar?

En el salón se encontraba Sheila hablando con un chico menudo, de cabello rubio lacio y cejas pobladas oscuras que parecía más tenso que la cuerda de un arpa. El joven miraba de reojo a los cabeza de familia y en ese momento Francis tuvo la certeza de que ese pobre desgraciado ya había conocido la lengua viperina de sus padres. En serio que le daba pena. Con lo cerca que vivían, seguramente tenían que irles visitando continuamente y eso, según su punto de vista, era la peor de las torturas. En poco rato se distribuyeron por la mesa y Francis se encargó de que Antonio quedara en una de las esquinas, lejos de sus padres.

Dentro de lo que cabe, el resto de la velada fue tranquila. El hispano era prudente así que aportaba puntualmente alguna cosa a la conversación y, por lo demás, permanecía callado escuchando. Le gustaba hablar, claro estaba, pero en vistas del panorama que había en ese hogar mejor no meterse en camisa de once varas. Era capaz, y eso lo juraba por todo lo que más quería, de enzarzarse en una discusión con los padres de Francis si insinuaban cualquier otra cosa extraña. Desgraciadamente, la suerte no estaba de su parte y después de los segundos salió un tema que les inmiscuía a ambos.

— ¿Y cómo os conocisteis? —preguntó Marie observándoles con esa sonrisa que a Antonio ya le parecía la más tétrica que jamás observaría.

Después de tal pregunta inesperada, a Francis, el cual se encontraba masticando en ese momento, casi se le fue la comida por otro lado, así que empezó a toser. El hispano le puso la mano en la espalda y la frotó, intentando calmarle mientras esperaba a ver si se recuperaba por su propio pie o tenía que intentar auxiliarle. La mujer ahora tenía sus ojos clavados en él, así que estaba claro que le iba a tocar hablar. En ese momento deseó estarse ahogando él.

— Pues siempre cogemos el mismo transporte por las mañanas, así que inevitable las caras nos resultaron familiares. Un día casi lo perdía y él pidió que esperaran para que pudiera subir. Gracias a eso comenzamos a hablar y, bueno, conectamos mucho. Estuvimos saliendo como amigos hasta que decidimos salir en serio, como una pareja, y de eso ya hace tres meses.

— ¿En transporte público? ¿Pero no te llevaste esa moto del diablo? —preguntó extrañada Marie.

— Trabajo en una zona peatonal sin aparcamiento, me sale más barato coger el transporte público, mamá —dijo Francis con voz ronca, apoyando la historia del español que, dicho sea de paso, era bastante bonita y típica de película. De alguna manera hasta le gustaba, aunque sabía que la versión real no era ni tan encantadora ni inocente como esa.

— ¿Entonces de verdad estáis saliendo? —inquirió ahora Louis.

— Papá, te he dicho mil veces que soy bisexual y que me gustan hombres y mujeres. Ahora he encontrado en Antonio todo lo que necesito, así que no sé de qué te sorprendes —dijo calmado Francis, dominando esa furia interna que se había desatado al escuchar las palabras de su progenitor.

— Siempre pensé que era una manera de llamar la atención. Ya sabes, una de esas tantas chorradas que tienes, como eso de ser fotógrafo —comentó el hombre de manera casual.

— Lo siento si no soy la pareja que esperaba para su hijo, pero nos queremos mucho y estamos muy bien juntos. Así que me temo que no era ninguna manera de llamar la atención y me sorprende que no les haya informado de sus avances en el trabajo. ¿No se lo has dicho, cariño?

En un segundo, a Francis le faltó el aliento y todo. Antonio le había llamado "cariño" y eso había sido demasiado para su cabeza. Entreabrió los labios, para pronunciar alguna respuesta, pero de entre ellos lo único que salió fue aire y ni un sonido coherente. Negó con la cabeza con rapidez y se encogió de hombros. El hispano le miró con cariño, sonriendo y negando al mismo tiempo.

— Tú tan humilde cuando se trata de tu trabajo. Pues hace semanas que le han asignado un alto cargo a Francis y fotografía a personas importantes. Estoy muy orgulloso de él.

Esperaba que aquello arrancara los halagos del resto de familiares, pero los únicos que le felicitaron fueron Sheila y su novio, ya que sus padres estaban muy concentrados en el plato de nuevo. Como no les prestaban atención, sus ojos verdes rodaron y se quedaron fijos en un punto del mantel. No entendía el motivo, pero algo le impulsaba a tratar de hacer algo por Francis para que sus padres le dijeran palabras amables que sabía que en el fondo quería escuchar. De repente sintió algo cálido sobre su mano. Bajó la vista a sus muslos y vio la mano del francés sobre la suya. Lo hacía por darle silenciosamente las gracias por intentarlo con aquel ahínco, aunque no le hubiera salido bien. Con sus padres, Francis lo daba todo por perdido. Si no cambiaba radicalmente y hacía lo que ellos querían al dedillo, nunca le iban a halagar y, posiblemente, aunque lo hiciera, nunca le dirían nada bueno y le exigirían más. Prefería ser libre, vivir lejos de ese ambiente que a pesar de que aparentaba cordialidad era más estricto de lo que muchos pensaran.

La comida, aunque hubiera deseado decir lo contrario, estaba deliciosa y el postre tenía una pinta de muerte. Sheila y Peter se habían trasladado al sofá, que quedaba a la izquierda de la mesa, justo detrás de Antonio y Francis. Éstos dos se encontraban hablando por lo bajito del postre, comentando qué podía tener o no y el rubio había insistido hasta que le pudo dar una cucharada del pastel. Los padres del francés estaban tomando un café e intentaban no visualizar las muestras de cariño que su hijo y ese desconocido tenían. Aunque ninguno había sido presente, Marie y Louis habían tenido una charla en la cocina en la que habían intentado negar por pasiva y activa que ese hombre pudiera ser realmente el novio de su querido hijo. De alguna manera, parecía que éste se lo pasaba bien haciéndoles sufrir. Iban a demostrar que ese novio suyo era una farsa y una vez lo hicieran le dirían que no pasaba nada y que no hacía falta que les mintiera. Su plan empezaba en ese momento.

— ¿Por qué no os quedáis a dormir en casa?

— Mamá, te dije que iríamos para casa después de la cena... —empezó con aire cansado Francis, que ya había esperado algo por el estilo—. No insistas, anda. Cuanto más hablemos del tema, luego más molesta te quedarás. Además, ¿cómo íbamos a dormir? No hay camas suficientes para todos.

— ¿Pues no sois novios? Mientras no hagáis lo que no debáis, siempre podéis dormir en la que había sido tu habitación, juntos. ¿O es que tenéis algún problema por dormir juntos?

— Claro que no —dijo el rubio frunciendo el ceño aunque, por dentro, estaba empezando a tener un severo ataque de pánico. La defensa de su madre era férrea y se estaba haciendo difícil contrarrestarla.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es el problema? Te he dejado los billetes de regreso en tu habitación. Son para mañana a primera hora prácticamente. El aeropuerto tampoco está lejos y el número de la compañía de taxis seguro que lo tienes de otras veces, ¿no?

— Pero Antonio quería regresar a su casa porque tenía cosas que hacer mañana... —argumentó el joven, intentando de una vez ganar el asalto.

No esperaba que la mirada de su madre se clavara en el pobre español, que en ese momento tenía la cuchara dentro de la boca. Masticó todo lo aprisa que pudo, tragó y sonrió forzadamente. Ya le daría las gracias a Francis luego por meterle en semejante aprieto. Él estaba tranquilo, comiendo pastel, hasta que había mencionado su nombre. Ahora le tocaba meterse en esa pelea de dialéctica y no sabía cuál iba a ser el desenlace de todo eso.

— Entiendo que tengas cosas que hacer, pero al menos podrías concederme este capricho, Antonio. Mi hijo no viene normalmente a casa y, con la velada tan tranquila y agradable que hemos tenido, no entiendo por qué querrías marcharte tan pronto. Sólo es dormir. Por la mañana os tendré el desayuno listo y ya dejaremos que os marchéis. ¿Es que apartarás a tu novio de su familia? Como su pareja, debería importarte, ¿no? Eres su pareja, ¿no?

Con una sonrisa semi congelada, Antonio pasó los ojos de Francis a Marie y así progresivamente hasta que los fijó en su compañero. Estaba jodido. Si se portaba de manera egoísta, seguramente empezarían con el drama y quería que terminara lo mejor posible. No podía explicar el motivo pero, cuando vio la forma en que Antonio le observó, empezó a temer que dijera cualquier cosa.

— Bueno, supongo que podemos quedarnos a dormir. Ya organizaré mi agenda para hacer todo lo que tengo pendiente cuando lleguemos.

El rubio quiso dar un golpe sobre su cara con la palma de la mano, pero sabía que eso hubiese sido delator. Su madre parecía extrañamente contenta y él se preguntaba una y otra vez qué se traía entre manos. Se le hacía raro que insistiera hasta ese punto. ¿Por qué de repente casi imploraba para que se quedaran? Pronto habían terminado el postre y Marie, agarrando del brazo a Antonio, aunque apenas rozándole con los dedos, le fue guiando hacia el que antaño había sido el cuarto de Francis. El rubio la espantó con un aspaviento y como le daba la impresión de que Antonio padecía a causa de los nervios, le agarró la mano para intentar calmarle. Pobre hispano, él no sabía que hacerse pasar por su novio no era tan sencillo. Les sacó unas sábanas para que las cambiaran y, por fin, les dejó a solas. El modelo se sentó en la cama, suspiró con pesadez y enterró el rostro entre sus manos.

— Lo siento, me he dejado engatusar. No quería que os pelearais de nuevo, porque tenía la pinta de que iba a terminar en eso, y no he podido decirle que no. Parecía como si eso fuese a convertirme en un despiadado.

Durante un segundo, Francis sonrió entre enternecido y resignado. Se fue hacia él, se quedó frente al español, tomó con sus manos las del varón, que se aferraba con suavidad el pelo cerca de las sienes y las retiró para que no se tirara del cabello. Elevó ambas manos, captando la atención de sus ojos esmeralda y entonces, se inclinó hasta besar el dorso de las mismas. Cuando sus labios se separaron de la piel bronceada, dibujó una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

— No te preocupes, Antonio. Sé que no lo has hecho con mala intención. Ha sido mi culpa, por meterte en toda la historia de la excusa. Mi madre quería hacer que me quedara aquí esta noche y, conociéndola, no debería de haberte metido en esa lucha de titanes. Así que anima esa cara, ¿quieres? Busca en el tercer cajón de la cómoda, ahí hay pijamas que creo que te servirán. Si puedes, sácame uno a mí también.

Tras recibir las instrucciones, Antonio asintió con la cabeza y se levantó. Aunque ya no podía arreglarlo, estaba claro que podía serle de utilidad al francés. Éste se puso a cambiar las sábanas con brío y gracia, hasta que dejó la cama lista para ser utilizada. Hacía años que no estaba tanto rato seguido entre aquellas cuatro paredes y, a diferencia de otras veces, en aquella ocasión no sentía tanta ansiedad. Estaba seguro de que a la mañana siguiente se irían sin problemas ni ataduras, Antonio le ayudaría. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con que el susodicho se había cambiado y estaba con uno de sus pijamas. Estuvo un par de segundos observándole de arriba abajo, apreciativo. Le quedaba bien y le tentaba regalárselo para saber que por las noches estaba vestido con ropa que era suya.

Despertó de su trance cuando se dio cuenta de que Antonio sonreía. En el fondo se preguntaba qué era lo que le pasaba por la mente al francés cuando le veía de esa manera. De repente le vio moverse, directo a recoger el pijama y se lo empezó a poner con cierta dificultad. Aguantó la risa y volvió a sentarse en la cama, observando los pocos detalles que le daban personalidad a la habitación. Había un póster de un grupo de música que no conocía y un par de diplomas de colegio en el que le felicitaban por haber ganado un concurso de literatura. No sabía que al francés le gustara escribir.

— Bueno, me echaré en el suelo con una manta y un par de cojines. Tú puedes ocupar la cama. Aunque parece dura, en el fondo es bastante cómoda —dijo Francis, rebuscando los cojines que usaría de almohada.

— Bromeas, ¿verdad? ¿Vas a dormir en el suelo? —se encontró con que Francis asentía—. ¿En serio? ¿Hay una cama enorme y tienes la intención de dormir en el suelo en pleno invierno? Te va a dar una pulmonía, ¿estás tonto?

— Pero sería raro, ¿no? —inquirió el francés, un poco cohibido por esa reacción de Antonio.

— A ver, nos hemos acostado juntos, me la has metido en incontables ocasiones, ¿y ahora te da cosa dormir el uno al lado del otro? No muerdo y, después del día que hemos tenido, créeme que voy a dormir. Pero como te eches al suelo, entonces seguro que no voy a poder conciliar el sueño pensando en que te vas a enfermar.

Francis, con los cojines en las manos, le miró indeciso.

— O vienes de una vez, o iré para allí para arrastrarte a la cama —la amenaza no era suficiente al parecer—. Como duermas en el suelo, yo también lo haré.

— ¡Eh! ¡No puedes dormir en el suelo! ¿Qué pasaría si pillaras un catarro estando en mi casa? Luego me sentiría culpable.

Cuando le escuchó decir tal cosa, Antonio hizo rodar los ojos. Si salía con esas, ¿por qué demonios no podía entender que de alguna manera a él le pasaba exactamente lo mismo? Estaba en serio planteándose el ir para allí y empujarle hasta la cama, pero por fin entró en razón y se acercó. Estuvo a punto de gritar a los cielos un aleluya, pero consideró oportuno el controlarse. Se subió del todo a la cama y se acomodó, cubriéndose con el edredón. No entendía el motivo, pero de alguna manera le daba vergüenza pasar toda una noche echado a su lado. Se tumbó, se dio la vuelta, se tapó y entonces se estiró para apagar la luz. Estuvo un rato quieto, acostumbrándose a la penumbra que era suavizada por la farola que quedaba enfrente de su casa y cuya luz se colaba por las rendijas. Lo que no se esperaba era que tan pronto la respiración de Antonio se tornara profunda y pesada. Se dio la vuelta para poderle ver de cerca gracias a que sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad.

— ¿Antonio? —murmuró susurrando por lo bajo, sin intención de despertarle.

No obtuvo ningún tipo de respuesta por parte del español y eso le hizo parpadear anonadado. Pues sí, se había quedado dormido en nada y menos. Suspiró inaudiblemente y volvió a observarle. Cuando estaba fuera de combate tenía una expresión pacífica, inocente, que le daba un aire adorable que le caló hondo. Se acercó un poco más y le examinó con detenimiento, pensando de paso en todos aquellos sentimientos que se le arremolinaban dentro. Tenía algo con ese hombre y era consciente de ello más que nunca. Por si no hubiera tenido poco con todo lo que experimentaba antes al verle, ahora, al haber hecho esto por él, notaba una calidez más profunda en el pecho que descendía hasta asentarse en su estómago, dejando en éste una sensación de cosquilleo que se negaba a marcharse.

Estiró la mano, que de los mismos nervios se agitaba ligeramente, y al final, con delicadeza, prácticamente con mimo, rozó con la yema de los dedos la mejilla del español, con cuidado de no despertarle. Después de largos segundos acariciándole de esa manera, observándole en silencio, se dio cuenta de que su comportamiento era digno de un acosador. Apartó la mano y la dejó descansando sobre el lateral de su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y suspiró de manera inaudible. De verdad que no sabía qué iba a hacer con ese hombre. Tendría que analizarlo con calma para no precipitarse y, por eso mismo, estrellarse contra la dura realidad.

En algún momento, sin darse cuenta, Morfeo se fue adueñando de sus sentidos y se lo llevó al reino de los sueños, sumergiéndole en las profundidades, de las cuales le costó horas escapar.

* * *

 **Nuevo capítulo ovo**

 **Creo que esta vez ha hecho menos tiempo. Aquí tenéis una pequeña degustación de la maravillosa familia de Francis. Bueno, sólo se libra Sheila (Seychelles) y Peter (Sealand). Francis ya tiene claro que está enamorado hasta las cejas de Antonio al menos.**

 **Paso a comentar reviews,**

 _LadyLocura,_ **la tentación de hacérselo en esa situación era demasiado como para dejarle escapar. Aunque si le hubiera dicho que parara, lo hubiera hecho. No es un desconsiderado Francis uvu. Aunque Antonio es duro, sí que le cuesta plantarle cara a la madre de Francis. Es un rival digno de mención. Muchas gracias por tu review uvu**

 _Akrakya,_ **muchísimas gracias por tu comentario. Intento darles personalidad, giros, remiendos para que sean lo más creíbles como personajes, así que me hace muy feliz ver que así los sentís. Yo también creo que la preocupación de Antonio le hace mucho bien a Francis, su familia ya se ve que no es demasiado amorosa.**

 _Zenithia,_ **Francis cumple todos nuestros deseos oscuros con Antonio xD Sí, la verdad es que no puedo negar que se importan el uno al otro. Hay que esperar a ver cómo encajan en la ecuación. Pero ya en este teatrillo se nota que actúan con facilidad, como si fuera innato. Muchas gracias por los ánimos uvu.**

 _Guest,_ **Francis está cayendo irremediablemente y cada vez se ve más metido en el lodo con Antonio. Lo tiene claro, pero debe ver cómo actuar. Gracias por el apoyo y me hace feliz que te gusten mis fanfics ;v; Intentaré no cambiar.**

 _UnaFanMuyTonta,_ **ay no, ¿por qué ese nick? ;v; No, no pareces loca. Entiendo ese subidón, ese deleite que el Frain produce así que me veo reflejada en esa misma ilusión uvu. Me hace feliz poder haceros feliz con este fic y este pairing. Espero que el capítulo esté a la altura y muchas gracias por comentar.**

 _Unknowndoll,_ **xD bueno, tienen que ir pasando cosas. No puede ser que todo se reduzca al sexo, aunque sé que no está de más :v ¡Gracias! Espero que te guste la primera parte de estos novios falsos ovo**

 _Nikki's Fantasy,_ **No puedo decir que sienta que te convierta en pervertida. Yo ya he avisado de qué tipo de fic iba a ser~, si has seguido leyendo es que algo de perversión había en ti xDD Espero que te guste el capítulo.**

 **Y eso es todo esta vez (estoy muy feliz, muchas gracias).**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Miruru.**


	9. Capítulo 09

**Tras la lente - Capítulo 09**

Para cuando volvió a ser consciente de todo lo que le rodeaba, se percató de que el sol ya había salido y lo primero que se preguntó a sí mismo fue la hora. No obstante, aquella acción se vio interrumpida cuando notó que estaba agarrando algo, algo cálido y que además olía bastante bien. Abrió los ojos cuidando no quedarse ciego por el cambio de iluminación y entonces se topó de frente con el rostro de Antonio dormido. Bajó lentamente los ojos azules, con miedo a moverse y que esto provocara que el hispano se despertara, y se fijó en que estaba abrazándole.

Los colores se le subieron a las mejillas. Su reacción fue repentina, como si le hubiera dado un suave calambre, y se apartó del español, con las manos en alto, intentando evitar tocar cualquier cosa. En su cabeza se repetía una y otra vez una simple frase: "He estado durmiendo con Antonio entre mis brazos" y fue curiosa esa mezcla entre nerviosismo y emoción que se desató en su fuero interno. Perdido en sus propios delirios, Francis estuvo mirando fijamente a Antonio, pegado al filo del colchón, cuando de repente una voz se alzó por encima de todo y cruzó el pasillo hasta entrar en su estancia.

— ¡Francis, cariño, he preparado tortitas! ¡Bajad a desayunar antes de que se haga demasiado tarde! —exclamó la voz dulce y harmoniosa de Marie.

Pegó tal bote que tuvo que agarrarse a la mesita de noche y al borde del colchón para no caerse al suelo. Por un momento, el corazón parecía que se le iba a salir por la boca. Se incorporó en el lecho y una mano se posó en su pecho, como si eso fuera a relajar el ritmo cardiaco. Ladeó el rostro para ver a Antonio y se encontró con que no se había movido ni un solo milímetro. Su expresión de nuevo fue sorprendida y temiendo que fuera capaz de dormir hasta el fin de los días, se aproximó para ver lo que podía hacerle para arrancarle de ese sueño que parecía bastante profundo.

— Antonio, despierta. Mi madre ha preparado el desayuno. Si nos vamos sin comer, seguro que se pondrá de morros. Además, tenemos aún que vestirnos y adecentarnos —dijo el de ojos azules, con un tono suave y, sin poderlo evitar, cariñoso. De nuevo, el modelo prosiguió con su tarea y no reaccionó ni un ápice. El francés arqueó una de sus cejas rubias, incrédulo, y concluyó que debía cambiar de estrategia. Llevó una mano a su hombro derecho y con delicadez le fue zarandeando—. Antonioo, venga... No seas remolón. Si no nos levantamos pronto, seguro que llegaremos tarde al aeropuerto.

De nuevo la respuesta era nula, así que su siguiente idea fue agarrarle de los dos hombros y levantarle ligeramente para poder zarandearle por completo. La cabeza del español caía ligeramente hacia atrás y por mucho que lo sacudió, hablando ahora con un tono de voz bastante alto, al varón no parecía importarle. Bonnefoy, con los ojos desorbitados y la boca abierta en una mueca desencajada, no sabía qué más hacer. Si no fuera porque respiraba, en serio pensaría que se había muerto durante la noche. Lo siguiente que hizo fue poner música y prácticamente gritarle un "buenos días". Sólo en ese momento, Antonio se dio la vuelta y gruñó. Le vio incluso agarrar la almohada y ponérsela sobre la oreja. Ese era el instante idóneo para atacar e impedir que volviera a dormirse, así que corrió hacia él, se le lanzó encima, sentándose sobre su cadera con una rodilla a cada lado de su cuerpo, y le fue sacudiendo el hombro que le quedaba más a mano.

— ¡No te duermas! ¡Ahora no te duermas! ¡Maldita sea, ¿es que no te despiertas ni queriendo?! ¡Empiezo a pensar que ni la artillería pesada te molestaría! Vengaaa... No te duermas de nuevo, por favooorrr... —suplicó Francis, aún desesperado, zarandeando al hispano.

Con tal ataque, no había manera de regresar de manera eficiente al placentero sueño, así que volvió a gruñir y se asomó por el borde de la almohada. Ignorante a todos los otros intentos del francés, le observó confundido. Éste parecía muy angustiado y empezaba a preguntarse si es que había ocurrido una desgracia mientras él estaba durmiendo cómodamente.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que se quema algo...? —murmuró por lo bajo, aún con aire somnoliento.

— ¡Madre mía! ¡Por fin! No había Dios que te despertara. He temido por un momento que te hubieras sumido en un coma del que no pudieras despertar, ¿sabes?

— Digamos que tengo el sueño un poco profundo —comentó Antonio sin darle importancia. Justo a continuación, su boca se abrió y bostezó sonoramente, sin preocuparse de cubrirse o contenerse. Lo peor es que le contagió a Francis, que poco después repitió el gesto, aunque él cubriéndose la boca.

— Un poco profundo... ¿¡Un poco!? Estabas comatoso, Antonio. ¡Comatoso! He estado gritando un buen rato. Si hubiera seguido más, seguro que mi madre hubiese venido a comprobar que estuviéramos bien. Podrías habérmelo dicho, así al menos hubiese puesto una alarma para evitar que esto ocurriera. Si me pongo afónico en un rato, que no te extrañe porque...

Mientras iba escuchando ese discurso de Francis, el español pensó que le molestaba que sonara tan indignado de buena mañana. Tenía sus motivos para estar tan cansado, así que lo que no deseaba que le echaran un sermón nada más despertarse. A medida que ignoraba sus palabras, fue pensando en una manera de conseguir que se callara o que, al menos, dejara esa indignación guardada en la recámara. En esos instantes, su cerebro sólo le dio una opción. Por eso mismo agarró su brazo, tiró de él un poco, lo suficiente para que bajara un trecho, se inclinó y le dio un beso. Fue un contacto breve, fugaz, puesto que Antonio se apartó y se dejó caer sobre la cama de manera prácticamente inmediata. No obstante, la táctica fue todo un éxito y Francis, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, miraba ido hacia el español, en absoluto silencio.

— Eh... ¿Eso a qué ha venido? —preguntó en voz baja, aguantando la reacción que aquello había provocado, para que ésta no saliera al exterior. Tenía ganas de besos y de lo que no eran besos también, pero no dejaban de estar en casa de sus padres.

— Lo he hecho para que no chillaras tanto. Sé que tengo un problema, que duermo profundamente y que me cuesta despertar. También es cierto que debería habértelo dicho, pero ahora ya no viene al caso. Estoy recién levantado y no quiero un sermón... Así que, te he besado para ver si así te relajabas. Ha funcionado.

Había funcionado, sí, pero precisamente muy relajado no es que le hubiera dejado. El francés, haciendo acopio de toda su fortaleza, suspiró, se echó a un lado y controló la bestia que llevaba dentro. Un minuto después miró de soslayo al hispano, que por fin se levantaba y empezaba a vestirse. La voz de su madre volvió a sonar, impaciente, así que se levantó y también se fue poniendo las prendas de ropa.

Se fijó en que Antonio estaba algo ojeroso y le pareció curioso, ya que fue el primero en dormirse. El francés desconocía que a media noche se había despertado y había permanecido una hora larga sin poder pegar ojo. Por eso mismo no pudo ser tan parlanchín como solía serlo y durante el desayuno fue comiendo en silencio. Únicamente despegó los labios para decirle a la señora Bonnefoy que la comida estaba deliciosa y que le agradecía la molestia que se había tomado para preparar todo aquello.

Media hora después habían terminado y estaban listos para marcharse. Francis se despidió de sus padres, los únicos que quedaban en la casa ya que Sheila y su novio se habían marchado la noche anterior. Se dio cuenta de algo: aunque le dijeron que estaban encantados de conocerle, por mera cortesía (y se notaba), ninguno le dijo que le gustaría volver a verle en esa casa. Estaba claro que el día que el rubio tuviera un novio de verdad, las cosas no iban a ser nada fáciles para ellos.

— Intentaré no tardar tanto en venir la próxima vez —dijo por compromiso el francés. Si podía, no volvería hasta que fuera alguna otra festividad o su madre jugara emocionalmente con él hasta el punto de que no le quedara más remedio.

— No hace falta que nos mientas, en cuanto vuelvas a París volverás a tener la cabeza llena de pájaros y te olvidarás de nosotros —comentó la madre entre airosa y despechada. Antonio admiraba la manera en que podía expresar dos sentimientos tan dispares de manera tan uniforme.

Poco después, la puerta se cerró y ellos se quedaron a solas en la calle, esperando al taxi que les llevaría al aeropuerto para por fin poder volver cada uno a su casa. Francis suspiró pesadamente y después de ese instante, se giró para ver a Antonio. El hispano le dio una palmadita reconfortante en el brazo y acto seguido levantó el pulgar, para hacerle ver que había sido todo un éxito.

— Gracias por todo. Creo que es la primera vez que, a pesar del último reproche, me vuelvo a París con la sensación de haberles ganado el asalto —dijo el rubio, sonriéndole cándido. No tenía la habilidad suficiente como para poder expresar toda la gratitud que sentía en ese momento.

— No me las des, Francis. Si tienes que demostrarle a alguien que eres gay también, puedo volver a hacerme pasar por tu novio de nuevo. Ya has visto que eso de actuar se me da bien y que puedo enfrentarme a quien sea.

De repente escucharon un carraspeo a sus espaldas y a ambos se les heló la sangre. Lentamente, casi a la vez, se fueron girando hasta que pudieron ver a los padres de Francis, que les observaban con auténtica decepción. El que peor lo estaba pasando en ese momento era el rubio, que no sabía qué hacer para desaparecer del mapa. No había sido la mejor idea hablar de todo aquello cerca de su casa, pero tampoco esperaba que salieran de nuevo para espiarles.

— Francis Bonnefoy, debería darte vergüenza, jovencito. Que nos hayas engañado a todos, a tu familia, únicamente para sentirte como el vencedor. Como si fueras un niño de cinco años. ¿Vencedor de qué? ¿Te parece bonito presentarte con un desconocido en casa y fingir que estás saliendo con él? ¡Encima un hombre! —exclamó su madre, exaltada.

— Esto es lo más patético que has hecho en toda tu vida, Francis. ¿Qué pretendías? Entiendo que tengas celos de tu hermana, porque cada vez que viene a casa nos da toda una alegría, ¿pero en serio creías que nos gustaría ver que vienes con un tipo extraño a casa? Has arruinado la cena de la víspera de navidad y, ahora que sabemos que todo era una farsa, encima nos sentimos engañados y extraños al pensar que un sinvergüenza ha estado durmiendo en nuestro hogar. ¿Y si hubiera sido un engaño y nos hubiera robado a todos?

— ¿Cuánto te ha pagado para todo esto? ¿Cien? ¿Dos cientos euros? —le preguntó Marie a Antonio, mirándole de manera crítica—. Los de tu profesión deberíais tener un poco más de corazón y no aprovecharos de la gente insegura y débil, como Francis.

El rubio estaba entre horrorizado por haber sido descubierto, horrorizado por lo que estaban insinuando de Antonio y enfadado por lo que estaban insinuando de él. Sin embargo, no era el único que experimentaba uno de esos sentimientos, el español, que había estado indignándose cada vez más por cómo trataban al fotógrafo, no se sintió mucho mejor cuando empezaron esa especie de acusación hacia su persona. Por eso mismo, antes de que la cosa fuera a más y no pudiera callarse ni una sola palabra respecto a lo que pensaba de ellos, el hispano interrumpió.

— Un momento, un momento, un momento... ¿Está usted, señora, insinuando que soy un prostituto y que he aceptado el dinero de su hijo para hacerme pasar por su novio? —le preguntó. Antes de que respondiera, pues en su mirada se veía bien lo que iba a decir, habló de nuevo, atropellando el inicio de la frase de Marie—. Déjenme decirles que están muy, pero que muy equivocados. Sí, Francis y yo no somos novios, no hace tres meses que salimos y no nos conocimos en el transporte público. Su hijo viene en motocicleta al trabajo y yo me pago un taxi, porque dinero tengo de sobras y no es de prostituirme precisamente. Pero tengo algo que decirle que sí que es verdad. Hace prácticamente tres meses que su hijo y yo lo hacemos como conejos siempre que podemos.

Si había estado en shock antes de que Antonio hablara, ahora mismo le daba la sensación de que no podía ni respirar adecuadamente. Fernández sonreía a los estupefactos señores Bonnefoy con inocencia, casi como si estuviera narrando un hermoso cuento infantil. No le importaba la cara que pusieran, es más, lo buscaba porque no podía permitir por más tiempo que les vejaran. Le habían enfadado y ahora él les iba a dejar bien fastidiados.

— Así que, ya que ha salido la verdad a relucir, les diré que muchas gracias por haber cuidado y educado a su hijo hasta que éste se ha convertido en un hombre excelente. No sólo eso, además debo decir que el tío es un tigre en la cama. Cuando se pone a ello, no hay quien lo pare. Como un motor a diesel, da y da tooodo lo que tiene —ante esa última declaración, Marie jadeó ahogadamente, horripilada. El español, en ese momento el rey del juego, tomó la mano de Francis y les dirigió una sonrisa encantadora, como si fuese la persona más amable sobre la faz de la Tierra—. Así que muchas gracias por su hospitalidad y por el hijo tan bien dotado que tienen. Me alegro mucho de tenerle bien cerca, ya me entienden~ Adiós, que tengan feliz navidad.

Sin dejarles tiempo a responder, Antonio viró sobre sus talones y se montó en el taxi, que hacía un par de minutos que estaba allí. El conductor había estado observando esa escenita digna de película y aún cuando le habían dicho a dónde querían ir, le costó dos segundos arrancar el vehículo. No había escuchado bien lo que hablaban esas personas pero, por la cara que se les había quedado a esos señores, no había sido nada agradable. Al cabo de un minuto, cuando prácticamente ya iban hacia la periferia de Lyon, Francis suspiró y dejó que su tenso cuerpo se fuera relajando lentamente.

— Joder. Madre mía. Todo eso que les has dicho... Guau. No creo que pueda volver en meses a esa casa, aunque ahora que lo pienso es toda una ventaja. ¡Pero madre mía! Les has dicho que...

— Si vas a echarme la bronca, en mi defensa debo decir que tu madre había insinuado que era un puto —pero, para su sorpresa, de repente escuchó que Francis se echaba a reír. Ladeó el rostro y se lo encontró con la cabeza apoyada sobre el asiento y la mano izquierda cubriendo sus ojos. Arqueó una ceja, confundido por ese cambio de actitud—. ¿Por qué estás actuando tan raro? Si te va a dar un ataque de ansiedad, quizás deberíamos decirle al taxista que nos llevara al hospital.

— N-no, no... Si de verdad me parece gracioso. ¡La cara de mi padre! Creo que en la vida le había visto tan, pero tan traumatizado. Y la de mi madre... Joder, ha sido bastante épico ahora que lo pienso. Es una lástima que no lo haya podido grabar. Hubiera sido genial tener el recuerdo para siempre —comentó aún risueño el francés. Después de todo el estrés, ahora que estaba lejos, lo encontraba hasta gracioso. Estaba claro que sólo Antonio podría haber hecho algo por el estilo. Posiblemente alguien normal se hubiera quedado callado, con la cabeza gacha, aguantando quizás las ganas incluso de llorar. Pero eso no se aplicaba a Fernández, que pronto había acudido al rescate y les había defendido a los dos—. Eres increíble.

— No sería "increíble" la palabra con la que me definiría, precisamente, pero te agradezco el piropo —dijo Antonio sonriendo con tranquilidad.

El tema duró durante todo el viaje e incluso les hizo reír durante un rato hasta llegar a las lágrimas y todo. No dejaban de imaginar estupideces y, por primera vez en bastante tiempo, al francés no le importaba en absoluto lo que pensaran sus progenitores. Le habían estado fastidiando durante tantísimos años que ahora pensar en que ellos estarían atormentados ante la innegable verdad de que su hijo tenía una parte homosexual no le producía nada. Definitivamente, estar con Antonio le hacía bien y ese chico le agradaba. Por eso mismo, cuando bajaron del avión, antes de que salieran del recinto, el francés sujetó la mano del hispano, tiró de él, atrayéndole contra su cuerpo, y estrechó su cintura entre sus brazos.

Antonio echó el torso hacia atrás, para poderle ver y sus manos se posaron en los hombros del rubio. En su cara había una expresión ligeramente confundida aunque, al mismo tiempo, tenía una sonrisa distraída. Francis inspiró hondo y despertó de ese momento de coma mental cuando escuchó la voz de su compañero de trabajo.

— ¿Estás bien? De repente me has abrazado de esta manera... Si vas a darme las gracias de nuevo, te lo puedes ahorrar. Me voy a cansar al final de decirte que lo he hecho porque he querido, ¿eh? —le comentó jovial, palmeando el brazo derecho.

— La verdad es que sí, que quería darte las gracias, pero no sólo por venir, también por lo de esta mañana. Considero que ha sido genial y agradezco que te metieras en tal compromiso con unas personas a las que a duras penas conoces tan sólo por mí —le dijo más serio de lo normal, observándole—. Pero no es únicamente eso, quería decirte algo más. Me lo he pasado muy bien contigo estos días, el sexo es impresionante y me pareces una maravillosa persona —la mano derecha del francés subió más sobre la espalda, aproximándole a él, y se quedó cerca de sus labios, hablando en un susurro—. ¿Por qué no sales conmigo? Nada de fingir, ¿serías mi novio de verdad?

Los ojos verdes del hispano se abrieron más, con sorpresa, y no podía decir que su corazón se hubiese quedado en reposo después de haberle escuchado decir aquello. El brazo izquierdo del galo se desplazó hasta que su mano cazó la de Antonio entre la suya, la elevó y se la acercó a los labios para besarla, galán, sin aprovecharse ni ser desagradable.

— Me gustas: ya no sólo físicamente, también psicológicamente. Me gustaría poder salir contigo por la calle, evitar tener nuestros encuentros en un sitio donde trabajamos y corremos peligro, poderlo hacer cuando queramos, besarte y cubrirte de mimos. Sé que hasta ahora parecía un poco torpe, desorientado, inseguro, pero quiero demostrarte que es todo parte del pasado. Puedo ser el mejor amante y novio que hayas tenido en toda tu vida, estoy seguro de eso. Te haré quererme un montón y yo te querré de la misma manera~ Antes de que lo preguntes: no, esto no es ninguna broma.

No podía ni imaginar qué era lo que le pasaba por la cabeza al español, pero se le veía bastante chocado y sin capacidad alguna de reaccionar. No soltó la mano aunque, por respeto, no le dio ningún beso más. Lo decía en serio, quería ser su novio, verle fuera del trabajo, vestido de esa manera elegante y que le hacía perder el norte. Estaba seguro, por dentro, de que ahora le vendrían una tanda de preguntas de Antonio, que seguramente necesitaría tiempo para procesar que se le acababan de declarar. Sin embargo, la mano del español se apartó de esa que le sujetaba con mimo y, antes de poderse apartar demasiado, acarició la mejilla del galo, con una sonrisa.

— Vale —le contestó, escueto.

Le dejó un momento para que el que lo asimilara fuera Francis. Se dio cuenta de la reacción que había tenido: se le había aflojado la mandíbula y, además, tenía los ojos como platos. No había que ser un lince para entender que el pobre francesito, a pesar de toda la parafernalia, no había esperado que aceptara a la primera. Apartó la mano de su mejilla y con paciencia esperó, observándole con una sonrisa cariñosa. Estaba visto que el galo no era capaz de reaccionar rápidamente ante lo inesperado.

— ¿Estás seguro? Quiero decir... Sí, te lo he dicho yo, pero vas a tener que acostumbrarte a mí y soy muy pegajoso. ¿No vas a pensártelo siquiera?

— Llevo pensándolo días, desde que me dijiste si podía ser tu novio falso —comentó Antonio despreocupado—. Si te soy sincero, estaba dándole vueltas para ver si podía proponértelo de alguna manera que no te asustara. Pero bueno, te me has adelantado, así que te digo que sí. No me importa que seas meloso, pegajoso y un pervertido, puedo tolerarlo. Si te pones muy pesado, te puedo poner firme para que te comportes.

— Ayer por la noche me costó dormirme porque me quedé mirándote, ¿en serio quieres? —le preguntó con las cejas alzadas, sorprendido por todo lo que le había dicho. No podía creer que el español también hubiera estado pensando en pedirle ser novios.

— Te seré sincero: me desperté de madrugada y ya estabas durmiendo. Por algún motivo, me quedé también un rato mirándote, sin poder dormir. Tienes cara de angelito cuando duermes, ¿sabes? —comentó con una sonrisa—. Así que sí, estoy seguro de que quiero y lo digo en serio. Además, tú lo has dicho, está empezando a ser peligroso eso de hacerlo en el trabajo. Cuando terminemos con las fotos podríamos ir a mi piso algún día, no queda tan lejos, y allí hacer crujir el somier. Seguro que los vecinos me odiarán un montón.

Le sorprendía la tranquilidad, la jovialidad, el desparpajo con el que decía todo aquello. Hasta entonces había permanecido calmado porque no quería, de alguna manera, espantar a un hombre tan atractivo como él, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que se estaba preocupando más de la cuenta. Quería estar con Antonio, le gustaba un montón, le quería, así que lo mejor sería que se comportara como él era en realidad. No le haría feliz saber que al hispano le agradaba su manera de ser cuando no lo era. Apretó su cuerpo contra el propio, posó la mano derecha en su nuca y, sin esperar respuesta, le besó. El hispano levantó la mano derecha y ésta se asió a parte de la camisa del francés mientras correspondía a aquel contacto físico, que en ese momento significaba más que todos esos besos que habían compartido hasta el momento. No se prolongó demasiado y Francis se controló para no prender rápidamente. Sería bueno que no se le olvidara que se encontraban en un aeropuerto y que aún podían llamarles la atención. Cuando puso distancia entre ellos, tampoco fue tanta y se quedó con su frente apoyada contra la de él, con los ojos medio cerrados, deleitándose con el momento. Antonio le había dicho que sí, que quería ser su novio, y estaba tan feliz que ni lo podía expresar.

— No te arrepentirás de ello, Antonio —dijo en un susurro, íntimo y cálido—. Te haré feliz y te daré tanto cariño que, con el tiempo, no sabrás cómo has vivido sin mí.

— ¿Es eso una amenaza? —contestó el hispano con el mismo volumen de voz y en ademán tierno que le revolvió por dentro, de puro júbilo.

— ¿Una amenaza? No, no lo es. Se trata de una promesa. Y, para empezar, te demostraré lo que es tener una cita conmigo. ¿Qué te parece si quedamos para cenar? No tengo planes para hoy y, al fin y al cabo, es navidad. ¿No crees que es el momento ideal para estar con tu novio?

Al ver la sonrisa traviesa, Fernández casi empezó a reírse. Era como el niño pequeño que había hecho algo y buscaba reconocimiento. Sí, hacía a duras penas minutos que habían dado ese paso y el galo ya estaba usando el apelativo "novio", con mucho orgullo. No es que le molestara, claro que no, pero se le hacía curioso y le provocaba un cosquilleo en el estómago.

— Tengo una idea mejor: ¿y si vamos a comer y luego a pasear o al cine? Cuando salgamos de la sala o terminemos el paseo, me dejas en casa para que pueda cambiarme y todo eso y luego vamos a cenar a donde tú quieras. De esta manera pasaríamos toda la navidad juntos y nos daría tiempo a conocernos mejor, a pasar más rato juntos fuera del trabajo. Creo que ahora tenemos que trabajar en eso, ¿no? Aunque yo también tengo el presentimiento de que cuanto más tiempo estemos en compañía del otro, más nos daremos cuenta de que hacemos buena pareja.

No hacía falta decir nada más, Antonio había dicho todo lo que le pasaba por la mente. Le sonrió, con un cariño que le fue imposible disimular, y le liberó de su agarre. Lo único que no soltó fue la mano derecha.

Así pues, de manera inesperada, después de un viaje extraño a casa de sus padres, Antonio y Francis empezaron su primera cita como novios. La comida fue curiosa ya que por ratos se miraban fijamente, como si no hubiera nadie más dentro de aquel recinto, y Francis era incapaz de no rozar su pierna con la propia o simplemente de no cogerle la mano y acariciarla con la suya. Pero, rato después, empezaban a charlar como si fueran viejos amigos, provocándose y riéndose a carcajadas cuando el otro soltaba alguna tontería.

¿Cuánto hacía que el modelo era consciente de que sentía más que atracción física por su fotógrafo? Semanas, eso seguro. Podía decirse que después del horror del hospital, tuvo más que claro que la preocupación desmesurada era de todo menos normal. El miedo le había paralizado el cuerpo y, de repente, hasta respirar parecía una tarea que se le había olvidado cómo debía hacerse. En aquel momento, Antonio hubiera hecho lo que fuese para sacar a Francis de allí y ponerle a salvo. Y cuando decía "lo que fuese", era realmente lo que fuese. De haber podido, se hubiese puesto en su lugar, bajo los cacharros, con tal de que estuviera bien.

Por eso, al llegar a su casa pensó en que la atracción física había mutado en algo totalmente diferente. No obstante, después de tanto tiempo, Antonio no se sentía tremendamente asustado o enfadado, más bien optimista ante lo que pudiera surgir. Lo único que le había faltado era la manera de decirlo.

Durante el paseo por el parque, Francis se negó a soltar la mano del español, no fuera que se esfumara. A pesar de sus arrebatos irracionales, que les hicieron prácticamente chocar el uno contra el otro cuando una farola quedó en medio de ambos y no la sortearon de manera adecuada, Antonio no le hizo ni un solo reproche. Es más, después de esa anécdota que seguro que en un futuro aún les haría reír más, el español entrelazó sus dedos con los del rubio, el cual no pudo controlar la amplia sonrisa que se le dibujó en la faz.

— Eh, ¿has visto eso? —dijo de repente Francis, señalando hacia una zona con árboles relativamente tupida. El hispano ladeó el rostro en la dirección pero, por su cara, no es que hubiese visto nada.

— ¿El qué? —le preguntó, interrogante.

— Había un conejo marrón y pequeño.

— ¿Me estás engañando para llevarme hacia los árboles, Francis? Porque lo del conejo parece un poco surrealista. Podrías decírmelo sin más rodeos, ¿no?

Sin embargo, el francés no le prestaba atención, seguía insistiendo en que había un conejo, en que seguro que le gustaría verlo. En cambio, una vez estuvieron un poco adentrados en el lugar, le empujó contra un árbol y le atrapó contra éste, con una sonrisa pícara. Antonio arqueó una ceja y su expresión parecía querer decir un: "Lo sabía". Descarado, Bonnefoy imitó una sonrisa inocente que, por mucho que lo intentara, era de todo menos eso mismo.

— Podría decírtelo sin rodeos, sí, pero de esta forma quedaba más disimulado para el resto del mundo, ¿no crees? —preguntó Francis, el cual ya había rodeado con sus brazos la cintura del español. Se aproximó hasta ser capaz de percibir su aliento, saboreando ese momento antes de besarle, lo cual no tardaría demasiado en hacer.

— ¿Es que no te puedes esperar a más tarde? —comentó risueño Antonio, aguantando las ganas de sellar sus labios de una vez por todas—. Si nos pillan besándonos en un lugar apartado del parque, contigo acorralándome contra un árbol, es posible que avisen a los guardias para que nos detengan.

— Si nos encarcelan juntos, aún podremos divertirnos hasta que nos suelten —replicó con una sonrisita el fotógrafo mientras su mente, imaginativa, daba rienda suelta a sus fetiches más estrambóticos.

— Si nos encarcelan, aunque sea juntos, no creo que tenga muchas ganas de sexo —dijo Antonio, pendiente de esos labios que estaban cercanos pero que no se acababan de juntar con los propios.

La tensión física estaba presente entre ellos y no dejaba de desear, una y otra vez, que se dejara de charlas y que le besara hasta dejarle sin aliento. Francis apoyó la lengua contra sus propios dientes incisivos y, por un momento, parecía que iba a hablar, lo cual le resultó tremendamente frustrante al hispano. Pero, de repente, el galo acortó la distancia y le besó, con necesidad. Tenía bien claro que no era el mejor lugar, pero tampoco quería esperarse hasta la noche y, por suerte, parecía ser que el hispano tampoco. En el frío de diciembre, ambos buscaban la calidez de los labios del otro y pronto los entreabrieron, profundizando en el gesto, buscando la lengua del otro. Aunque la chaqueta gruesa del galo a duras penas le dejaba notar su cuerpo, igualmente acarició su espalda mientras prolongaban aquel agradable roce.

Sin venir a cuento, percibió que Fernández sonreía contra sus labios un momento y bufaba de manera extraña sobre su boca. Al principio no es que le diera demasiada importancia pero de repente fue consciente de que ese bufido de antes no era otra cosa que una risa. Arqueó una ceja, confundido por esa actitud e intensificó el beso, adentrándose en su boca con la lengua, sometiendo la del español. La risa regresó en poco rato, en el momento más inoportuno, y se hizo raro estar besándole en ese instante. Se apartó ligeramente, un poco descontento y le fue dando besos cortos entre los que habló.

— ¿Por qué te estás riendo? ¿Es que de repente te parece extraño que nos besemos y te da la risa tonta? —murmuró a regañadientes el francés, disgustado por lo que en ese momento parecía incluso una falta de respeto hacia el instante que compartían.

— No, no es eso —murmuró el hispano con la sonrisa idiota curvando los labios—. Hay algo rozando mi cuello y me está haciendo cosquillas.

La respuesta, en vez de dejarle tranquilo, confundió aún más si era posible al francés, que por fin se apartó y miró el cuello de su novio. Tuvo que fijarse, pero por fin se encontró con la fuente del problema que tenían entre manos. Su rostro se quedó ligeramente pálido, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y, sin esperar un segundo, soltó a Antonio y dio tres pasos hacia atrás.

— U-una araña... Tienes una araña de patas finas y largas andando por tu cuello. ¡Una asquerosa araña! —exclamó horrorizado el francés.

— Oooh, ¿así que era una araña? —apuntó tranquilo—. ¿Está en la parte de delante o la de atrás? No puedo notarla ahora.

— ¡Mátala! ¡Mátala de una vez! ¡Si sigue bajando se te meterá dentro de la ropa! —exclamó el galo, histérico perdido.

— ¿Eh? Pobrecilla, no voy a matarla. Seguro que se ha caído sin querer sobre mí. La devolveré a su ambiente natural y todo estará bien —con cuidado fue capaz de cogerla, en la palma de la mano derecha y vigiló que, nerviosa como estaba, no se precipitara al vacío. Antonio miró a Francis, entretenido, con una sonrisa que le dio la impresión al galo de que nada bueno auguraba—. ¿No quieres verla? Seguro que te tiene cariño y quería un besito tuyo.

— ¡No! ¡Por lo que más quieras, no me la acerques! —exclamó Francis, retrocediendo lentamente a medida que el hispano se aproximaba hacia él—. Ni se te ocurra. ¡Aplástala de una vez!

— ¿Otra vez? Que no la voy a matar. Anda, espera, que iré a dejarla lejos de ti, que aún eres capaz de chafarla.

Sin darle tiempo a proporcionarle ninguna respuesta, Antonio se fue hacia uno de los lados para poder dejar la araña en algún sitio alto. Mientras esperaba, Francis miraba hacia los lados paranoico ante el menor roce o cosquilleo que su cuerpo notara o le diera la impresión de percibir. De vez en cuando se frotaba los brazos o el cuello, mientras la sensación de picor se propagaba como una corriente imparable. El español regresó, silencioso, y se fijó en la espalda de Francis. Se le dibujó una sonrisa traviesa y continuó con el aproximamiento, lentamente. Entonces, cuando le faltaba poco para llegar, se fue para él, tocó su espalda con ambas manos al mismo tiempo que gritaba.

— ¡Soy una araña y te voy a comer! —exclamó aún sonriendo. Francis pegó un bote bastante pronunciado, se dio la vuelta y al español le tocó echarse hacia atrás para evitar recibir un manotazo. Le costó un par de segundos darse cuenta de que había sido él y, una vez identificado, los ojos azules le miraron con reproche.

— ¡La madre que te parió quién sería! ¡Casi me matas del susto! —se quejó el galo—. ¡Y además casi te pego un tortazo por culpa de eso!

— Lo siento. Anda, perdóname —pidió, alargando las vocales y poniendo cara de niño bueno. Se fue para él en son de paz y le abrazó. No había podido resistir la tentación. Le parecía demasiado gracioso ese pánico que le tenía a los bichos. Cuando frotó su espalda, sintió que Bonnefoy se estremecía entre sus brazos.

— Me pica todo el cuerpo, vámonos de aquí. No había pensado que algo así pudiera pasar. Menuda manera de cortarnos el rollo.

— Lo que yo no entiendo es cómo no lo habías pensado antes. El lugar está plagado de bichejos y animales. Una vez, sin ir más lejos, me asomé pensando que había un perro y me encontré con una rata de pelo oscuro, grande como un zapato.

— ¡Noooooo! ¡No puedo estar más aquí! ¡Me moriré si me encuentro algo así! Vámonos. Necesito ducharme y tú también tienes que hacerlo. A ver si la araña ha dejado huevos sobre tu cuello y, cuando menos lo esperes, nacerán y te devorarán. No quiero quedarme sin novio con lo que me ha costado pedírtelo.

— Eres más dramático de lo que pensaba —murmuró Antonio sorprendido mientras era arrastrado por el francés, que ya se negaba a pasar ni un segundo más en aquella peligrosa selva.

— Ah, pues ahora ya es demasiado tarde para que te arrepientas, ¿sabes? Yo te he preguntado y me has dicho que estabas muy seguro, así que ya no puedes decirme que no, porque entonces te llamaré a todas horas para decirte que vuelvas conmigo.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral que se prolongó durante unos cuantos segundos mientras el de ojos verdes, perplejo, miraba la espalda del rubio. Éste, nervioso aún por lo de la araña, no quería ni imaginar que ahora de verdad el modelo se arrepintiese. Bueno, era perfecto en muchos aspectos, pero quizás no en ese. De todas maneras, no podía abandonarle únicamente por ese motivo: tenía demasiadas virtudes como para dejar que su juicio se nublara por un solo defecto. Sin embardo, de sopetón, escuchó que el español se empezaba a reír con ganas. Aunque le mirara como si estuviera loco, Antonio realmente lo encontraba gracioso. Era como un animalillo que, de repente, se ponía nervioso e hiperactivo y no paraba hasta que, cuando estaba cansado, se quedaba callado temblando en un rincón. Casi le había podido imaginar como uno de esos perros pequeños, prácticamente sin pelo, que se ponen a ladrar fuerte.

No quería ni saber de qué se reía, así que tiró de su mano hasta que por fin llegaron al lugar en el que habían estacionado la motocicleta de Francis, que no era demasiado lejos. Pertenecía a la marca Goldeneagle, de 150 centímetros cúbicos y color negro. Si pensaba en el dineral que le había costado, tenía ganas de llorar. Pero lo bueno, dentro de lo que cabía, era que sus padres habían pagado la mitad y lo habían considerado algo así como un regalo de cumpleaños. De dentro sacó dos cascos, uno más grande, integral, suyo, y el otro, el cual tenía para emergencias, que le había traído para Antonio. No le gustaba que fuera con un casco que no fuese integral, pero no tenía otro. Estaba incluso empezando a pensar en la posibilidad de regalarle un casco para navidad, por si tenía que llevarle por ahí.

Quitó el pie de la motocicleta, aguantando de esta manera él mismo el peso, y esperó a que Antonio se pusiera el casco y se subiera en la parte trasera, provocando que la máquina se hundiera ligeramente contra el asfalto. Pronto los brazos del español rodearon su cintura con fuerza y pudo sentir la mejilla del hombre contra su espalda. Le daba una impresión de falsa seguridad el estar asido de esa manera al cuerpo del francés, más acostumbrado a recorrer la carretera en moto. Le fue dando indicaciones de cómo llegar a su casa y en poco tiempo estuvieron delante del edificio. Se trataba de una construcción moderna, con una gran cristalera como fachada que, en realidad, dejaba ver parte de los rellanos. Ninguno de los apartamentos daban a esa zona así que, después de todo, se mantenía la intimidad de los habitantes. Una vez detenidos, Francis se quitó el casco y levantó la vista para poder examinar mejor el lugar. La zona era residencial, con un pequeño parque verde por el que correteaban cuatro niños los cuales, a pesar del frío, se negaban a abandonar la zona de juego.

— Pues sí que vives cerca de la oficina, sí. Me gusta la ubicación: es tranquila y verde. Es poco usual encontrar sitios así en París. El alquiler no debe de ser precisamente barato, ¿verdad?

— Para nada. Pero como tengo dinero y puedo permitírmelo, pues aquí me tienes. Si en un futuro me faltan los ingresos, me cambiaré de zona. No te vayas a creer que soy un ricachón y que me rodeo de lujo siempre que quiero. Soy un hombre con la cabeza bien amueblada y gasto con moderación.

— El esposo perfecto, claro que sí —bromeó Francis, logrando pronto la risa del hispano. Sus ojos azules se quedaron fijos en él y se dio cuenta de que por culpa del casco se le había quedado un mechón de pelo levantado. Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron, le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se aproximara. Los pies de Antonio le llevaron a su vera y poco tardó él en acomodarle el cabello, bajo la mirada un tanto cohibida del modelo. Le sonrió con cariño—. Tenías el pelo mal por culpa del casco, pero ahora ya estás perfecto.

— Gracias, Francis —murmuró Antonio—. ¿Entonces nos vemos en un rato?

— Sí, te pasaré a buscar. Intentaré de paso encontrar un caso integral, no me gusta nada que vayas con esa escupidera. Pasaré a recogerte en un par de horas. Ponte guapo, que te voy a llevar a un restaurante de categoría.

— Está bien... —dijo resignado el hispano. Y él que le había dicho que era un hombre que no se dejaba llevar así como así por el lujo. Pues nada, le tocaría arreglarse para que le llevara a donde fuese—. Nos vemos en un par de horas entonces.

Se acercó a él, aprovechando que había una ligera diferencia de altura ya que el galo estaba sentado y él de pie sobre la acera, y posó las manos en sus mejillas, obligándole a levantar la cabeza. Entonces se inclinó y presionó sus labios con un sentimiento candente, pasional, que se prolongó poco rato y que logró dejar atontado al francés. Aún así, sus ojos no se perdieron detalle de esa visión del hispano, que le observaba como si quisiera lanzársele encima y comerle a besos. Siendo sinceros, si eso ocurriera, se dejaría hacer totalmente, aunque el precio fuera la muerte.

— Nos vemos.

Le vio adentrarse en el edificio y Francis, con las manos sobre el casco que descansaba contra la moto, dibujó una sonrisa idiota, enamorada, de júbilo. Le había dado un beso que había sido para rememorarlo, porque lo había iniciado él. Además, no había que olvidar que ese hombre era su novio y, después de una cita agradable, iba a tener otra más en un par de horas. La vida era buena y él era una persona muy afortunada. Sin duda, la mejor navidad de la historia.

* * *

 **Buenas ovo**

 **Pues... Mira, me he animado a actualizar antes de tiempo. He recibido reviews bonitos con el último capítulo y me ha animado a corregir. Aquí estoy, en el trabajo, procrastinando :v Paso a comentar los review:**

 _Akrakya,_ **Bueno, espero que este capítulo haya resuelto algunas dudas que expresaste en tu review xD Así que no te angusties, el sentimiento es mutuo uvu, Antonio también le quiere. ¡Acertaste en lo del abrazo! xDD Pero no, los padres de Francis son el demonio :y Gracias por leer y por tus review, de veras. Adoro este pairing y me hace feliz que algo que escribí del amor que siento por ellos haga feliz a alguien más uvu Antonio defendería a Francis de lo que fuera, creo que en este capítulo ha quedado claro. Muchas gracias por leer uvu.**

 _Maruychan,_ **omg muchas muchas muchas gracias por dejar revi en todos los capítulos ;w; Me muero de la emoción. No eres la única que me ha dicho que le cae peor la madre que el padre, curioso owo Aunque entiendo más que de sobras el motivo. xDD El día que ff deje poner GIF... apocalipsis xD Francis al principio no creía tener ninguna oportunidad con él pero ahora ya va viendo que ambos comparten el mismo amor. Ahora se soltará. Antonio no miento, tiene algunas cosillas, pero su sexualidad la tiene clarísima y no le importa hacer bandera de ello.**

 _Zenithia,_ **me encanta que no eres la única que dice eso de los padres de Francis. Aunque el padre cuando abre la boca va a la yugular XD A mi, en particular, me gusta mucho la respuesta final que les da en este capítulo :y Muchas gracias por valorar el esfuerzo ;v; y también por leer y dejar review. Larga vida al Frain~ ovo**

 _Whiteless,_ **omg, qué de tiempo xD A mi no me importan las biblias, tengo que decirlo :v No sé qué teorías conspiratorias tenías, si era que le quiere, ya ves que sí, que así es XD Si no era eso, quiero escuchar tus teorías owo. Estoy pensando, intentando recordar otros fics publicados (tengo uno pendiente en el que son unos hdp) en los que la familia no sea cariñosa... Bueno, en "A las barricadas" el padre tampoco era muy agradable, pero salía mencionado hacia el final. No sé si alguno más, tendría que repasarlo xD. A Francis le dolía, ahora más bien es como: estoy cansado de escucharos, quiero ganaros, quiero demostraros que no soy un inútil como pensáis. Quizás yo lo pinté muy simple, pero es que el inicio es un poco PWP ahora empieza más el argumento. No me doy descanso del frain. Gracias por tu review. ¿Por qué odias su libro rojo? XDDD**

 **Y eso es todo ovo**

 **Nos leemos**

 **Miruru**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Tras la lente - Capítulo 10**

Cuando cerró la puerta de su apartamento, una sonrisa se instaló en el rostro del español mientras su corazón latía con más celeridad dentro de su pecho. Si lo pensaba con detenimiento, el Antonio que abandonó el piso para ir a cenar a casa de los padres de su compañero de trabajo nunca hubiera imaginado que al regresar sería realmente el novio de dicho hombre. Y, aún así, había tenido muy claro que no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados y que, de alguna manera, tenía que darle a entender que tenía más que interés físico hacia su persona. Tan centrado había estado en sus propios sentimientos que no había visto ninguna de las señales que seguramente el galo habría mandado sin darse cuenta.

El piso de Antonio era todo nuevo y se notaba por lo brillante que estaba el suelo y cada aplique. La obra estaba casi terminando cuando él llegó a París y siempre solía pasear por la zona para verlo. Cuando obtuvo el trabajo en la revista y se dio cuenta de que con sus ingresos tendría suficiente para pagarlo, prácticamente se lanzó de cabeza. La vivienda tenía, en general, paredes lisas de un tono pastel. El suelo se asemejaba al mármol y cada baldosa brillaba, reflejando la silueta de cualquier cuerpo situado sobre él manera tenue. El comedor, con su sofá marrón oscuro de piel, cortinas del mismo color y una mesa blanca y cuadrada para cuatro personas, recibía una gran cantidad de luz durante el día y lo convertía en el espacio ideal para pasar el rato.

El baño destacaba porque rompía la hegemonía; tenía baldosas azuladas y alguna contaba con cenefas con dibujos de peces. Antonio opinaba que hubiera sido mejor de haberse tratado de tortugas, pero de todas maneras aceptaba lo que le había sido entregado. Había un gran mueble, en el que se encontraban repartidos un par de botes de colonia, la espuma de afeitar y las cuchillas, curiosamente recogidas en un vaso en el que también descansaba su cepillo de dientes y la pasta dentífrica. Por último, su habitación estaba bañada en tonalidades grises pálidas que contrastaban con la colcha negra y blanca que cubría la cama de matrimonio. Además del lecho había un armario con puertas correderas de cristal opaco y un cesto de mimbre en el que dejaba la ropa sucia. Dos días a la semana, el hispano tenía contratada una mujer de la limpieza que se encargaba de dejar el lugar como los chorros del oro. Sí, seguramente podía ser capaz de hacerlo él solo si se lo propusiera, pero de esta manera no tenía que preocuparse de planchar la ropa tampoco, tarea que detestaba.

Se desprendió de las ropas, sin importarle dejarlas todas tiradas por el suelo impoluto del baño, y esperó a que el agua saliera del todo caliente. Una vez regulada la temperatura, se metió y se dejó empapar. A decir verdad, le hacía bastante ilusión volver a encontrarse con Francis para salir por ahí a cenar. Ahora que tenía la oportunidad, se preguntaba por qué no lo habían hecho antes. Teniendo en cuenta que lo hacían, pasionalmente, ¿por qué demonios no habían preguntado al otro si le apetecía ir por ahí? En ese mismo instante parecía la cosa más lógica del mundo.

A diferencia de otras ocasiones, Antonio dedicó tiempo a perfeccionar su apariencia: se secó el cabello para no mojar la ropa, se cortó las uñas de los pies, que ya se veían un poco largas y se puso la colonia cara, la que sólo usaba en ocasiones especiales. Atusó la ropa que se había puesto y se miró en el espejo, a conciencia. Sonrió, satisfecho con el resultado, y miró su reloj de muñeca. A pesar de haber tardado más que otras veces, al fin y al cabo aún quedaban más de quince minutos hasta que Francis pasara a recogerle.

Fue hacia la sala de estar y se sentó en el sofá, suspirando con pesadez. Dejó descansar la cabeza contra el respaldo, elevándola hacia el techo, y cerró los ojos. Era curioso el efecto sedante que una ducha caliente tenía en él según la ocasión. En aquella quietud, se quedó traspuesto durante lo que a él le pareció toda una vida y, de repente, pegó un brinco sobre el sofá y miró el reloj, alarmado ante esa sensación. Por suerte, cuando lo examinó, habían pasado a duras penas unos minutos. Miró el teléfono, para asegurarse de que Francis no le había llamado en ese tiempo y, curiosamente, cuando lo volvió a bloquear el timbre sonó. Era antes de lo que habían acordado, así que por un momento empezó a plantearse la posibilidad de que fuera otra persona.

Caminó por el pasillo hasta plantarse en la entrada y abrió la puerta. Al otro lado, radiante, con el cabello rubio ondulado rozando sus hombros, los cuales estaban cubiertos por una chaqueta de traje azul turquesa oscuro, estaba su novio. Debajo de la pieza había una camisa blanca, sobre la que descansaba una corbata de la misma tonalidad. La ropa le estilizaba la figura y sobre su brazo izquierdo había una chaqueta negra, pulcramente colocada para que no se arrugara. El brazo derecho estaba echado hacia atrás, de manera que su mano quedaba tras la espalda. Había tenido un objetivo en mente, pero se le olvidó cuando vio a Antonio, vestido con un elegante traje chaqueta de color negro, que le realzaba las formas. Hinchó su pecho, tomando por la nariz una gran cantidad de aire, y lentamente lo fue expulsando.

— Madre mía... Viéndote así, empiezo a odiar de una manera muy fuerte que vayas de aquí para allá con ese chándal. Con el cuerpazo que tienes y lo bien que te sienta la ropa más entallada, debería ser un crimen que fueras con ropa deportiva.

— Te lo vuelvo a decir, no quiero que se me queden mirando demasiado —explicó después de reír—. Ahora me dará menos reparo porque iré con mi novio y espero que eso les ahuyente.

Sería mentir que cuando le escuchó decir aquella palabra no se le murió algo por dentro. Por mucho que en el fondo fuera consciente de que no lo había soñado, que realmente estaban saliendo juntos, escucharle decir a Antonio que eran novios le provocaba un cosquilleo que precisamente no le dejaba indiferente. La mano izquierda se desplazó hasta capturar la mano derecha de Antonio en la suya y la acercó hasta sus propios labios. El hispano le observó, curioso, notando un nerviosismo en su estómago ya que no estaba acostumbrado a todos aquellos mimos. Pero sus sorpresas no se terminaron en ese momento ya que la mano que había permanecido escondida tras el cuerpo del francés por fin hizo acto de presencia y aguantaba, con cuidado, entre sus dedos, una hermosa rosa roja que le tendió.

— Es para ti, para que sepas lo mucho que me gustas —le dijo Francis, con una sonrisa confiada. Le encantaba poder leer ese desconcierto en Antonio. Había logrado su objetivo, sorprenderle. Como el hispano aún no parecía ser capaz de arrancar y decir cualquier cosa, el rubio se rió y se la acercó directamente. Sabía que no se pincharía ya que había pasado un rato en casa cortando con precaución las espinas.

En aquel momento, con el tallo de la flor rozando su mano, a Antonio no le quedó otra que cogerla. La sujetó con cuidado con las dos manos y la examinó curioso. Le llamaba la atención ese color rojo perfecto e impoluto y no pudo resistir las ganas de acercársela a la nariz para ver si olía. No tenía ningún aroma especial, intenso, agradable, era más bien algo vago, artificial. Aún así, el roce de los pétalos contra la nariz le produjo un cosquilleo que le gustó. Los ojos verdes por fin abandonaron la flor y ascendieron hasta posarse en el francés, que le miraba con expresión enternecida, demasiado contento al ver el efecto que una simple rosa había tenido en el español. Al saberse observado, Fernández sonrió, con un poco de timidez.

— Gracias, me gusta mucho —se inclinó y besó la mejilla del rubio, cálidamente—. Es la primera vez que me regalan flores, no me lo esperaba.

— ¿Eh? ¿Nunca te han regalado flores? No me puedo creer que el mundo sea tan injusto. Que a una persona tan maravillosa como tú nunca le hayan ofrecido una flor me parece que tiene delito. Te mereces más que una simple rosa. El próximo día, te traeré un ramo.

— No hace falta —dijo risueño el hispano—. La cantidad no eclipsa la calidad. Me gusta demasiado la rosa que me has regalado y poco me importa que sea una sola —confesó mirando de nuevo la flor—. Voy a dejarla en un vaso con agua, no quiero llevarla toda la noche encima y que se ponga mustia. Pasa, como si estuvieras en tu casa.

El hispano viró sobre sus talones y a paso decido emprendió la marcha hacia la cocina. Su única idea en mente era dejar la rosa a salvo para que aguantara cuantos más días mejor. Tan rápido fue que, a pesar de habérselo dicho, a Francis le costó unos segundos y valor adentrarse en ese piso. Le daba la sensación de que, aunque había sido invitado, estaba invadiendo la privacidad del español. Aún así, la curiosidad le podía así que a medida que iba caminando por el pasillo, miraba de izquierda a derecha, admirando todos los detalles que podía. Algunas puertas estaban cerradas y no pensaba abrirlas, porque eso ya sería pecar de cotilla, pero las habitaciones que estaban entreabiertas fueron centro de su atención. Llegó pronto a la cocina, la cual localizó por la luz y se asomó para ver al modelo colocando la flor, con delicadez, dentro del vaso. Sonrió con cariño y se acercó a él. Sus brazos, incapaces de mantenerse en su sitio, rodearon la cintura de Antonio desde detrás y apoyó su cabeza contra la del hispano.

— Me alegra ver que te ha gustado. No las tenía todas conmigo, te seré sincero. Por un momento empecé a tener dudas y pensé que me ibas a decir que era un regalo para chicas y que no te comprara más flores —dijo Francis, en un tono de voz íntimo.

— Te voy a ser sincero, creo que hasta este momento no estaba seguro de si me iba a gustar que alguien me regalara flores, menos un hombre, pero ahora puedo decir con total seguridad que si me regala flores mi novio, me voy a sentir contento.

Se volvió a pronunciar la sonrisa del francés al escucharle decir eso, ladeó el rostro y besó su sien. No sabía qué tenían todas y cada una de las acciones que ese español realizaba, pero le traían de cabeza. Hasta ahora se habían limitado a charlas, después del sexo pasional, y no se había dado cuenta de que aunque fuera muy extrovertido, en el fondo tenía un punto tímido. La prueba era su reacción con la rosa, que le había parecido tremendamente adorable. Saber que ese hombre estaba saliendo con él, ese hombre tan maravilloso era _su novio_ le henchía de felicidad.

— Venga, vamos al restaurante. Como premio por ser tan adorable, te voy a llevar a un restaurante caro que conozco. Has escogido bien la ropa, no nos dejarían entrar en chándal —se rió al ver el gesto de fingida ofensa que el español había puesto y se apartó, para dejarle caminar a su libre antojo.

— Estoy viendo venir que las bromas sobre el chándal se van a prolongar hasta el fin de los días, ¿me equivoco? —preguntó, con una sonrisa resignada. Como toda respuesta, Francis asintió con la cabeza—. Lo sabía...

Tal y como le había prometido horas antes, Francis le había traído de su casa un casco integral de repuesto con el que contaba, por si al suyo le ocurría algo en un momento dado. Se abrigaron bien, para prevenir coger demasiado frío, y pusieron rumbo al restaurante. Le Meurice se trataba de un Hotel de lujo situado en la Rue de Rivoli. Se encontraba próximo al Jardín de las Tullerias, entre la Plaza de la Concordia y el Museo del Louvre. Además de habitaciones lujosas que seguramente dejarían a los bolsillos de la clase media sufriendo, el hotel contaba con diversas áreas de restauración que estaban abiertas incluso para la gente de la calle. De entre los diferentes comedores y bares que había dentro del edificio, Francis había pedido mesa en "Le Dalí". Se trataba de un salón, cuyas paredes estaban repletas de arcos decorados de piedra, como las columnas de la Grecia antigua. Para rellenar el hueco de estos arcos contaban con enormes cristaleras, que de algún modo propiciaban la sensación de amplitud dentro del restaurante. Antonio fue incapaz de evitar levantar el rostro y observar con asombro, mientras caminaban hacia una de las mesas guiado por un camarero enjuto enfundado en un perfecto traje de tres piezas negro y blanco, hacia el techo. Éste había sido adornado por un mural que recordaba al de las catedrales italianas del renacimiento. Se preguntaban si lo habría pintado alguien realmente o si sería una impresión que se había pegado al techo.

Alrededor del local se disponían innumerables lámparas de pie, que arrojaban una luz agradable, amarillenta. Las mesas estaban ubicadas de manera que no estuvieran excesivamente lejanas pero asegurando que los comensales tuvieran la justa privacidad para que no tuvieran la impresión de estar comiendo con los de la mesa vecina. Encima de ellas había un grueso mantel de tela blanca cuyos picos caían, permitiendo a la persona sentada a éstas cubrir sus piernas por si acaso. En uno de los lados había unas sillas con respaldos recubiertos de piel acolchada y en el otro había un gran y cómodo sofá que se prolongaba hasta la mesa contigua. Detrás del tresillo se encontraba una pequeña hilera de mesitas sobre las cual se alzaban unas lamparitas similares a las que rodeaba la sala y que arrojaban la luz que les faltaba.

En resumidas cuentas, por la gente y el ambiente, uno era capaz de saber que ese sitio no saldría precisamente barato. Además, tenía la certeza de que Francis no pensaba dejarle pagar absolutamente nada y, teniendo en cuenta que cobraba menos que él, al hispano le sabía mal incluso el respirar el oxígeno dentro de esa habitación. El camarero por fin les indicó cual iba a ser su mesa y, a pesar de que había bastante gente en las proximidades, no es que tuvieran a nadie a los lados, lo cual les proporcionaba una intimidad extra que a ninguno de los dos les pasó desapercibida.

Una vez dejaron las chaquetas a buen recaudo sobre el sofá, sus ojos se encontraron y en un gesto simple hallaron tanta dicha que les fue imposible no dedicarse el uno al otro una sonrisa. Poco rato pasó hasta que el camarero hiciera acto de presencia de nuevo, cargando con dos menús con cubiertas de cuero que les entregó cortés. Al abrirlo, Antonio confirmó sus sospechas y miró por el rabillo del ojo a Francis, tratando de descifrar si los precios exorbitados entraban dentro de sus planes. Lo que encontró en su cara fue la más pura tranquilidad.

— ¿Vas a dejar que pague la mitad de la cuenta al menos? —preguntó a media voz el hispano, como si le diera miedo que los camareros le escucharan. Aún le echarían fuera si sabían que era tan reticente al gasto.

— No, por supuesto que no pienso hacerlo. Te he invitado a una cita y lo menos que puedes hacer es aceptar el hecho de que voy a pagarlo todo —comentó sonriendo de manera encantadora. El hispano le observó sin saber que decir y al final suspiró, derrotado—. Así me gusta. Cuanto antes aceptes la realidad, antes podremos dejar el tema y disfrutar de la cena. Me han recomendado el plato de la casa, creo que deberíamos probarlo.

Bueno, podía dejar que aquella vez el francés se saliera con la suya, aunque no pensaba dejar que se convirtiera en la norma. A él también le gustaría aportar su parte y seguramente algún otro día le invitaría del mismo modo que él pensaba hacer. Eran una pareja ahora, ¿no? Pues no pensaba aprovecharse de él, por mucho que fueran novios.

Esas preocupaciones se quedaron a un lado mientras disfrutaban de la cena. Se asemejó bastante al almuerzo que habían tenido, vagando de los momentos íntimos a los instantes en los que únicamente parecían amigos. El único momento en el que las cosas se les fueron un poco de las manos fue entre el segundo plato y el postre. Antonio se había movido hasta el sofá porque Francis había empezado a lloriquear, alegando que en ese lado estaba muy solo y hacía mucho frío. Tras reír, se había levantado y se había plantado a su lado en el sofá. No pasaron ni dos segundos antes de que Francis le rodeara con el brazo y le atrajera contra su cuerpo. Con esa cercanía, Antonio fue capaz de oler el perfume que el francés se había echado, dulzón, agradable, y sin pensarlo dos veces se aproximó a olerlo, bajo la atenta mirada de aquellas orbes azules. Cuando se apartó ligeramente, sus ojos se encontraron y poco tardó el rubio en besarle.

La mano izquierda, la más cercana al respaldo del sofá, se apoyó contra el cojín del mismo para ganar estabilidad ya que Bonnefoy le empujaba hacia atrás y no quería acabar cayendo sobre el mueble. Si estuvieran en un sitio privado, vale, pero el camarero tenía que regresar a traerles el postre y no quería que le pillara echado en el sofá, besándose con su novio francés. La otra mano se fue a asir de la solapa de su traje, para impedirle que se marchara por el momento. Le gustaba la manera en que el fotógrafo le besaba. A veces era cariñoso, calmado, deleitándose con cada pequeño detalle de aquel contacto. No obstante, en otras, sus besos se volvían pasionales, desenfrenados y necesitados, los cuales lograban que Antonio perdiera la poca calma que él siempre tenía.

Abrió los ojos verdes, miró de reojo y vio al camarero a lo lejos, en dirección a su mesa. Le dio un golpecito en el brazo al francés, el cual enseguida entendió qué sucedía. Le daba pena y rabia al mismo tiempo el tener que apartarse ahora que estaban tan entretenidos. Se relamió los labios, después de dejar ir la cintura de Antonio, y miró al frente mientras intentaba recuperar la compostura. Estaban en un restaurante de lujo y deberían comportarse. Suficiente habían estado haciendo. Juraría que había una pareja en una de las mesas no tan lejanas que les observaba con aire escandalizado. Ni por esas el francés se sintió cohibido, lo único que hacía era alimentar su ego, imaginando que en realidad estaban celosos por ese novio tan maravilloso y atractivo que tenía.

El tonteo se prolongó durante el postre, lapso de tiempo en el que Antonio se había encaprichado con la idea de darle de comer a Francis. No le molestaba en realidad, era más bien el shock inicial que aquella acción le había inducido. Después de un par de veces, decidió imitar al hispano y también le fue ofreciendo con la cuchara los trozos del pastel de chocolate y nata que había pedido.

Siguió el café, aunque para entonces el modelo había regresado a su asiento a pesar de que Francis se había puesto a farfullar por lo bajo, descontento por su partida. Entre la charla y la comida, cuando quisieron darse cuenta eran las diez y cuarto. Ya quedaba poca gente en el local y los camareros recogían y limpiaban, preparándose ya para cerrar. Bonnefoy levantó la mano, llamando la atención del mesero y pidió la cuenta. Mientras tanto, Antonio dejó la servilleta sobre la silla y miró si tenía alguna llamada en el teléfono, el cual había permanecido horas olvidado en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. En cuanto cargaron el importe, que pasaba de los cien euros, en la tarjeta de crédito del galo, los dos se levantaron, se pusieron la ropa de abrigo y se aventuraron a la calle, donde un frío de mil demonios les recibió.

Se quedaron por un momento quietos, con las manos en los bolsillos, pasando la mirada de ellos al pavimento, sin saber muy bien qué debían hacer a continuación y quién debía iniciar la conversación de nuevo. Como la situación en sí era bastante incómoda, Francis decidió echarle valor al asunto. Carraspeó, cubriéndose con el puño la boca para no ser maleducado, y entonces fijó su mirada en los ojos verdes que le observaban atento, expectante.

— La velada ha sido encantadora. P-pero... Bueno... Aún es pronto, así que me preguntaba si querías venir a mi piso a tomar una copa. Sólo una, así para finalizar bien la noche —dijo Bonnefoy, mirándole con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa.

— ¿Sólo una copa? —preguntó inocente el español.

— Sí, una copa. Después de eso te puedo llevar a casa para que no se haga demasiado tarde. Ir de madrugada con la moto es horrible, el frío cala aún más que ahora.

— Vaya, qué decepción. Yo que esperaba que en vez de invitarme a una copa me invitaras a una sesión de sexo ardiente —murmuró imitando un tono desilusionado Antonio. No le pasó desapercibida la forma en la que el cuerpo del galo se tensó al escucharle decir esas palabras. Dibujó una sonrisa traviesa—. Pero bueno, supongo que no pasará nada por tomar una copa.

— No. Q-quiero decir. ¡Espera, espera! —se apresuró añadir Francis, atropellando sus propias palabras para intentar tomar el control de la situación—. Realmente no sabía cómo decirlo sin que sonara extraño o precipitado. Es ridículo, soy consciente, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que nos hemos estado acostando en el trabajo un montón de veces. Pero ahora es diferente, estamos saliendo y no quería ser un pesado —sonrió con resignación—. Incluso había pensado en aguantar las ganas esta noche, para hacer que fuera especial.

De alguna manera, escuchar toda esa preocupación interna del francés, siempre deseoso de que saliera a la perfección cualquier momento que pasara con él, le producía un sentimiento cálido en el pecho. Se acercó a él y le puso las dos manos, frías, sobre sus mejillas. La nariz del rubio se arrugó y sus ojos se entrecerraron al sentir el fresco sobre su piel, aunque fue un momento.

— Te preocupas demasiado, Francis. Creo que ahora es tan buen momento como otro cualquiera. Si lo pensamos fríamente, ambos hemos dado un paso importante y hemos decidido salir, ver cómo nos va si iniciamos una relación juntos. Hemos estado comiendo, dando un paseo y cenando, a ratos acaramelados como si hiciera ya siglos que estamos saliendo —se rió suave y rozó ligeramente su nariz contra la del francés—. ¿De veras crees que voy a verte con malos ojos si me dices que quieres acostarte conmigo? No sé tú, pero yo tengo ganas de hacerlo, tengo ganas de volver a sentir cómo me acaricias y cómo te vas moviendo contra mi cuerpo, porque sé que esta vez va a ser incluso mejor que las anteriores y no puedo esperar a experimentarlo. ¿Aún sigues preocupado?

Lentamente, Francis negó con la cabeza, intentando borrar de su cerebro por ahora esas palabras tan sumamente eróticas que el español había pronunciado. Tenía un grave problema cuando se trataba de Antonio y era que, para las cosas más tontas, no se dejaba llevar. Tenía que ser espontáneo, casual y dejarse de todas esas paranoias mentales que lograban que quedara como un completo imbécil.

— Tengo una idea mejor: Voy a dejarme de estupideces y voy a decirte que quiero acostarme contigo. Así que te propongo que nos montemos en la moto de una vez, que vayamos a mi casa, que nos bebamos una copa de vino y que lo hagamos hasta que nos falte el aliento. ¿Qué te parece?

— Cuenta conmigo, me tienes a tu entera disposición —dijo el español—. Ya que no me has dejado pagar la mitad de la comida, deja que te lo pague en especias.

— Como sigas diciendo cosas por el estilo, no puedo asegurar que llegues a casa indemne. Quizás me pare en cualquier descampado y te haga cosas muy malas al aire libre —dijo Francis sonriendo resignado. Tomó la mano del español y fue tirando de él, en dirección al aparcamiento.

— Mientras las cosas malas que quieras hacerme no impliquen mi asesinato, entonces puedes hacer lo que quieras.

— No juegues con fuego, _mon cheri_. Aunque no seas consciente, has empezado a salir con un degenerado con muchos fetiches.

— ¿Eh? Anda, tampoco te vayas a creer que no lo sé. No es nuevo para mí eso de que tienes muchos fetiches y que eres un degenerado, pero lo bueno es que yo soy otro degenerado al que le da mucho morbo ver lo que serías capaz de hacerme. Así que, supongo que eso nos hace muy compatibles.

Francis no respondió de inmediato; acababan de llegar al lugar en el que había estacionado la moto y su primera acción fue la de desbloquearla y abrir el compartimento para sacar los cascos. Le pasó el suyo a Antonio, que estaba de pie al otro lado, y le miró de arriba abajo: ese traje le sentaba demasiado bien, y eso que lo podía ver a medias ya que el abrigo lo cubría. Suspiró, tratando de relajarse, y se preparó para montar en la motocicleta.

— Anda, ponte el casco y vamos para mi casa. Como me sigas diciendo cosas por el estilo, me da a mí que no podré aguantar las ganas irresistibles de meterte mano y descubrir todos y cada uno de los secretos que tu cuerpo tiene que ofrecer.

La atención del francés se repartía entre la carretera y sus propios delirios mentales, que se anticipaban a lo que podrían hacer cuando llegaran a su piso. Comparado con el apartamento de Antonio, el suyo se encontraba más alejado del lugar de trabajo, de ahí que la motocicleta se hubiera vuelto indispensable. En diez minutos, que se antojaron eternos por culpa del viento helado que les robaba el calor corporal, llegaron. El bloque en el que vivía poseía una fachada blanca, aunque se había ensuciado por las inclemencias del tiempo después de muchos años. En la última reunión de vecinos, habían dicho que quizás ya deberían pintarlo, pero muchos se opusieron porque era caro y no tenían dinero para gastarlo en ese tipo de cosas de las que podían prescindir.

Dejaron en la moto los cascos, le puso el candado para que no pudieran robarla con facilidad y entonces anduvieron hacia el portal. El interior estaba bien iluminado, cosa de agradecer ya que el resto de la edificación se veía un poco antiguo. Las baldosas que cubrían el suelo eran blancas, con rombos negros que unían las esquinas unas con otras. La baranda, con una parte de pared y otra de madera, crujía si la agarrabas con demasiada fuerza y de tal manera que podía llegar a despertar a los vecinos más cercanos. El ascensor hacía años que no funcionaba y él nunca lo llegó a ver operativo más que el día que llegó y los dos posteriores.

Antonio, que iba un poco más atrás que el francés, se iba frotando el brazo izquierdo, el cual notaba entumecido, mientras avanzaba por el pasillo. Por algún motivo, su curiosidad había provocado que Francis empezara a hablar, intentando justificar el estado del edificio. No entendía por qué se tomaba tantísimas molestias, a él el sitio le gustaba. Aunque se viera algo antiguo, tenía un toque humano que le hacía preguntarse quién decidió que quería decorar esas zonas comunes de esa manera y qué personas habrían pasado por ese lugar durante la vida de esa edificación.

— Deja ya de preocuparte por todo, idiota —le dijo entre risas cuando llegaron delante del piso—. No paras de intentar justificar el estado del lugar, ahora intentas que me crea que tu piso va a estar hecho una porquería. ¿Es que no vas a estar tranquilo? Me gusta, aunque no sea como el lugar en el que yo vivo.

— No quiero que te hagas ilusiones, ¿sabes? Yo no vivo en un piso recientemente construido, no quiero que entres y que mires el sitio como si fuera un vertedero.

— ¿Por quién me tomas, Francis? No pensaba hacer eso ni aunque lo sintiera de verdad; cosa que no va a pasar —se aproximó a él, por su espalda, le abrazó desde detrás y aprovechó para meter la mano derecha entre las solapas del abrigo. De esta manera lograría calentar sus pobres dedos, que sufrían después de aquel trayecto en moto. Para la próxima vez había decidido traer guantes. Hundió su nariz en el cuello de la chaqueta y después de respirar un par de veces contra la tela, notó que el calorcito le aliviaba el frío de la piel.

— Aunque no te lo creas, soy obsesivo con ese tipo de cosas. Me gustan los objetos, lugares y personas hermosas. Así que no estoy orgulloso del lugar en el que vivo, pero intento mantenerlo lo mejor posible hasta que pueda mudarme a otro sitio más bonito —esperó a que Antonio dijera algo, pero éste sólo pronunció un murmullo afirmativo, demasiado perdido en recuperar el calor corporal que había perdido. El francés metió la llave en la cerradura y le dio la vuelta—. ¿Tienes mucho frío?

— Bastante. Aunque llevo tiempo aquí, nunca me termino de acostumbrar a estas bajas temperaturas. Además, no llevaba guantes y me he estado agarrando de tu chaqueta, por lo que mis dedos se han quedado como cubitos —murmuró Antonio, dejándose arrastrar por Francis.

— Puedo prepararte un chocolate a la taza o un café si lo prefieres, en vez de la copa —comentó el francés, dándose la vuelta una vez dentro para poder cerrar.

El interior del hogar estaba calentito y fue agradable el cambio. El hispano, poco a poco menos entumecido, se apartó y dejó que el galo pudiera moverse con libertad absoluta. Observó con atención el lugar y Francis, en vistas de que no podría distraerle, decidió hacerle un tour rápido por el apartamento. No era demasiado grande, así que terminarían pronto. Había un pasillo largo, estrecho, que llevaba a todas partes de la casa y que contaba con lámparas de pared, las cuales arrojaban luz amarillenta sobre la pintura azulada. Los marcos de la puerta, pintados de caoba, tenían decoración con ribetes de madera, que les daba un aspecto ligeramente antiguo. La primera habitación a mano derecha era un baño, bastante amplio, en el que había una bañera, un lavabo, un bidet y un lavamanos en el que poderse lavar los dientes y afeitarse. El espejo quedaba justo encima de éste y había un estante no demasiado amplio en el que había acumulada colonia, cremas y un botecito con su cepillo de dientes y la cuchilla.

La habitación que quedaba delante era un pequeño cuarto en el que Francis guardaba algunas cajas, la ropa de verano y abrigos que no usaba habitualmente por un motivo u otro. Si se seguía avanzando por el pasillo, a mano izquierda se encontraba la habitación, austera, de color blanco. En frente quedaba la ventana, que daba a un patio comunitario, y a la derecha estaba la cama, de aspecto viejo, con un cabezal blanco con una obertura en la parte superior del mismo. En el cubrecama predominaba el color crema, que perdía su uniformidad a causa de unos adornos rojos. Encima de éste se disponían tres cojines, dos blancos y uno pequeño, carmesí. A la derecha del dosel se encontraba una pequeña mesita de noche, sobre la cual descansaba un reloj digital que marcaba la hora con luces LED de color verde y un vaso con agua, que seguro que llevaba allí más de un día.

El armario quedaba al lado contrario de la cama y a la derecha había un galán de noche con un pantalón escrupulosamente doblado. Si se seguía todo recto por el pasillo, a mano derecha se encontraba la cocina, que era la parte que se veía más nueva de la casa, la cual Francis se había esmerado más en conservar. Llamaba la atención un pequeño televisor de color verde chillón, que descansaba sobre la encimera más cercana a la ventana. Al final del pasillo estaba la sala de estar, compuesta por un par de sofás, un televisor más grande, una mesita de café sobre la que descansaba un portátil que estaba enchufado a la corriente y entre un sofá y otro había una lámpara de pie que encendía cuando quería una luz más suave. También se encontraba una mesa más amplia que la de la cocina, en la que podían caber incluso seis personas.

— Me gusta tu piso —concluyó Antonio cuando llegaron al comedor. Se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó apoyada sobre una de las sillas, mientras volvía a echarle un vistazo al lugar.

— ¿En serio? No tienes que decirlo por compromiso si realmente no lo piensas, ¿eh? No creo que sea nada especial, aunque intento mantenerlo lo más ordenado posible —dijo Francis, frotando una mano con la otra, con aspecto nervioso. Aunque intentara negarlo, la opinión del modelo le importaba mucho y le gustaban los halagos que acababa de recibir.

— Te lo digo de todo corazón. Puedes ver detalles muy tuyos. Se nota en la ropa, que la tienes toda guardada en su sitio, escrupulosamente doblada. O la cocina, muy ordenada y limpia, sin ningún plato por fregar. Si a casa no viniera la mujer de la limpieza, estoy seguro de que no sería ni por asomo lo que es ahora. En cambio, tú lo tienes todo limpio y reluciente, eso dice mucho de ti. Por ejemplo, ese portátil ahí enchufado me dice que eres adicto al trabajo y que te pasas las horas editando las fotografías, donde sea, donde pilles.

— Culpable —admitió el galo, sonriendo resignado. No tenía sentido que intentara mentir, saltaba a la vista. Además, si tenía que editar las fotografías de Antonio, uno no podía trabajar a disgusto—. ¿Entonces quieres un café o prefieres una copa?

— No voy a rechazar una copa de vino si tienes —comentó Fernández, dando un lento paseo por la estancia, perdiéndose de nuevo en detalles estúpidos que a él le parecían interesantes. Se sentó en el sofá y esperó pacientemente, sin querer tocar nada—. Qué raro, no veo pañuelos usados por ningún lado~ Esperaba ver un mar de basurilla, de esa que seguro que generas cada vez que editas mis fotografías.

— Soy un chico ordenado, así que cuando termino recojo todo y lo tiro al cubo de la basura —dijo Francis desde la cocina, con una sonrisa, mientras su cabeza se balanceaba de un lado al otro, negando con resignación. Estaba claro que a ese hombre le agradaba demasiado recordarle el hecho de que se masturbaba mientras retocaba sus fotografías.

Poco rato tardó en preparar dos copas de vino y regresar al comedor. Sonrió ligeramente al ver a Antonio, sentado en su sofá, mirando el ordenador con un gesto malicioso que no le pasó desapercibido. Por un momento dio gracias a haber vuelto, si no era capaz de intentar encender el ordenador y no le hubiera hecho mucha gracia que descubriera que le tenía de fondo de pantalla. Le tendió una de las copas a Antonio, la cual pronto asió.

— Gracias, eres todo un caballero —dijo con gesto cordial. Se llevó el cristal a los labios e inspiró hondo, apoderándose del aroma del vino—. No huele nada mal, parece una buena cosecha.

— Veo que eso de que entendías de vino no era ningún farol —comentó el francés. En su expresión había algo, un deje de orgullo. No negaría que le producía cierta satisfacción ver que el novio que se había echado era, en resumidas cuentas, perfecto par a él. Llevaban nada saliendo, pero cada vez estaba más seguro de ello. La personalidad de Antonio era demasiado atrayente y a él no le quedaba otra que acercarse a esa luz que irradiaba, como si de una indefensa polilla se tratase. Levantó la copa y la acercó a Antonio—. Brindemos por nosotros, porque duremos tiempo, por pasar un maravilloso rato el uno en compañía del otro.

— Por nosotros. Salud —sentenció Fernández, sonriendo enternecido por aquel brindis.

Después del trago, Antonio se quedó mirando hacia el televisor, apagado, mientras dejaban que el silencio se hiciera el dueño de la situación durante un rato. Sujetó la copa con la mano izquierda, apartándola unos centímetros de su cuerpo, y dejó que su cabeza cayera sobre el hombro del francés, el cual por un momento se sobresaltó. Miró de reojo a Antonio y, aguantando la emoción de poder estar con él de esa manera, estiró un brazo y se lo pasó por encima del hombro, acomodándole mejor contra su cuerpo. La mano izquierda de Francis se entretuvo acariciando de manera tenue el brazo de su novio, mientras ambos iban disfrutando de la copa con breves sorbos.

Sorprendentemente Francis le hacía sentirse bien incluso cuando no estaban haciendo nada especial. Era atento, mucho más que otras personas con las que había tenido algo, así que desde que habían empezado a salir, que era hacía un puñado de horas, el hispano notaba una cálida sensación en su pecho, consciente de todas las cosas que hacía por él. Ese cariño despertaba, por otra parte, su deseo, el cual intentaba frenar. Aunque pareciera que siempre era el que estaba más sereno de los dos, en ese momento el modelo español quería dejar el vino a mitad y quería besarle hasta que ambos se quedaran sin aliento. Por eso mismo, el trago que realizó a continuación fue largo y le llenó la boca del líquido escarlata. Tragó, cosa que le dejó un regusto afrutado en la garganta, y con disimulo posó la mano sobre el muslo más cercano de Francis. Los ojos azules se fueron directos a ésta en cuanto percibió el roce. Primero fue una caricia inocente cerca de la rodilla, continua, que de repente empezó a subir. Entonces, sin previo aviso, Antonio llevó la mano a la entrepierna del francés y empezó a frotar la zona por encima de la ropa.

Fue consciente de que la respiración de su novio se había detenido por un momento cuando tocó en ese lugar, así que lentamente entornó el rostro hasta que sus miradas se encontraron. El galo se giró un poco, se estiró para poder coger las dos copas en sus manos y se estiró para dejarlas en la mesa sin tener que moverse mientras Antonio seguía rozando, atento a cualquier cambio en su expresión. Se acomodó, ahora medio encarando al español y fue pasando la vista de su propia entrepierna al rostro de aquel hombre que tanto le encendía y a sus ojos verdes, que hechizaban. Respiró hondo, relajando sus extremidades. Empezaba a sentir ese cosquilleo, más fuerte a medida que su excitación empezaba a crecer. Estuvo así un minuto, dejando que hiciera lo que quisiera, hasta que ya había pasado para él demasiado tiempo sin tocar a ese monumento que tenía delante. Por eso mismo, Francis abandonó el estado de catatonia, se acercó a él y con la mano rozó también su entrepierna por encima de la ropa, presionando con suavidad para que le pudiera sentir mejor. Se inclinó y empezó a besar su cuello, su mentón, perdiéndose en cualquier ruido sordo que emanara de sus labios y que, de no ser por estar tan cerca, no sería capaz de escuchar.

Antonio se cansó de ser al único al que se le escuchara, aunque fuera poco, así que ladeó el rostro y buscó los labios de su amante, el cual enseguida le encontró con hambruna, ansioso por recordar cómo era el hacerse con ellos. El sonido de sus labios, húmedos, friccionando entre ellos, se alzó entre aquellas cuatro paredes y, ocasionalmente, cuando los entreabrían para poder tomar aire, también eran audibles sus respiraciones, las cuales empezaban a acelerarse. Francis, incapaz de estar quieto, desabrochó el cinturón del pantalón de Antonio, sacó de su ojal el botón y con una lentitud tortuosa bajó la cremallera, presionando con los dedos meñique y corazón contra la tela a medida que hacía que descendiera. No le pasó desapercibido ese suspiro que fue a morir en su boca, ni cómo se había tensado Antonio.

Incrementó sus ansias, sin ser consciente, y por eso se dejó de rodeos y metió la mano dentro de su ropa para poder tocar la piel ardiente directamente. Ni por esas el hispano cambió de método, demasiado decidido a desquiciar al francés, a provocar que le deseara con tal intensidad que no fuera capaz de parar. La ropa del de ojos verdes rozaba contra la muñeca de Bonnefoy y pronto empezó a molestarle, así que no tuvo reparo alguno en bajar la ropa interior y en sacar al aire libre el miembro prácticamente erecto de su pareja, para seguir moviendo la mano arriba y abajo sobre aquella parte de su cuerpo, lento. Los besos eran cada vez más asfixiantes y se podía notar en ellos que se reprimían, que intentaban bajo cualquier concepto no mandarlo todo al diablo para volverse bestias pasionales que mancillarían un sofá que estaba limpio.

El pantalón de Francis pronto empezó a ser una molestia más que una bendición. La ropa le apretaba contra su pobre erección, la cual no había sido liberada de ese espacio reducido y empujaba, pugnando por quedarse erguida en su posición natural. Se separó del beso y detuvo sus movimientos un momento para poder apreciar el estado en el que se encontraba Antonio. Sus labios se veían más rojizos de lo normal y cuando se los relamió le pareció uno de los gestos más sexy que le había visto hacer. Sus ojos le observaban con deseo, lujuria y una sonrisa se le dibujó al francés cuando vio su miembro, duro.

— Creo que es hora de movernos a un sitio más cómodo. Aunque me encantaría metértela en el sofá, no me parece oportuno. Otro día podemos hacerlo.

No se quejó, seguramente estarían más cómodos en la cama y él podía esperar un poco más. El francés se incorporó, dejando a la vista el bulto del pantalón, que fue observado con atención por Antonio. Ese momento de despiste le entregó la oportunidad que necesitaba Bonnefoy para poder extender la mano, sujetar la corbata del modelo y tirar de ella para hacer que se levantara. Dócil, evitando que le sofocara con el tirón, el hispano se levantó del sofá, inclinado hacia delante, aún con el miembro fuera de la ropa. Una sonrisilla se le dibujó a Francis ante aquel panorama y tomó la determinación de llevárselo de esa manera hasta la habitación.

— Vamos a la cama, cariño. Te voy a dar la noche de tu vida. Y puede que también te dé otras cosas: una y otra vez —murmuró con aire juguetón Francis.

Tiró de la corbata de nuevo, guiando a Antonio, el cual se dejaba arrastrar mientras observaba la figura de su amante desplazarse por el pasillo. Por suerte no estaba muy lejos y pronto se plantaron allí. De un golpe con la pierna, Francis cerró la puerta y acortó las distancias hasta estar al pie de la cama. Entonces tiró de la corbata, bruscamente, y aprovechando que tenía los labios entreabiertos por el momento, besó a Antonio con lengua, de manera invasiva, adueñándose de aquella cavidad, proclamándola más que suya. Las manos del hispano se asieron a su ropa mientras correspondía como podía, ya que poco podía hacer cuando su lengua era sometida de esa manera por la del francés. Segundos después, rompió el beso, dejándoles a ambos jadeantes y ligeramente perdidos y empujó a Antonio hasta hacerle caer de espaldas contra la cama. Tener a ese hombre echado sobre su colchón, algo perdido después de ese beso, con las manos apoyadas contra la colcha y el miembro erecto al descubierto sobre ese traje chaqueta que tan bien le sentaba era, sin duda, una imagen que no pensaba olvidar en mucho, mucho tiempo.

— Si pudiera, te tendría de esta manera todos los días sobre mi cama —dijo Francis, perdido en su propia excitación.

Pero, aunque se había permitido el momento de delirio, sabía que no debía perder el tiempo en su mente. La prueba definitiva era que Antonio pensaba de igual manera y, por eso mismo, estiró una mano y rozó su propio miembro, buscando aquella estimulación que había cesado. En ese instante, Francis salió del coma y empezó a moverse. Lo primero que hizo fue quitarse los zapatos, apretando con la punta del pie contra la zona del talón del contrario. No iba a perder el tiempo desabrochando los pequeños cordones, esa sería la tarea de mañana.

Fue hacia la mesita de noche y rebuscó en el primer cajón. Mientras eso ocurría, Antonio aprovechó para sacarse los zapatos de la misma manera que Francis y, con ágiles movimientos, se quitó los pantalones, la ropa interior, aflojó un poco la corbata y desabrochó cuatro botones superiores de la camisa, permitiendo que parte de su pecho se viera. Quedó sentado en la cama, con las manos apoyadas en ésta, y observó al rubio, el cual aún rebuscaba algo en el cajón, con un condón en la mano.

Cuando por fin dio con el lubricante y se giró para ver cómo seguía el español, se lo encontró más desnudo de lo que recordaba, únicamente con una camisa medio desabrochada, cuyo bajo estaba ligeramente levantado por la parte delantera por culpa del miembro del hombre. Los ojos verdes, fijos en él, le examinaban y después de unos segundos mirándose de esa manera, Antonio levantó el dedo y le hizo un gesto sinuoso con la mano, para que se aproximara. Se acercó y dejó que las cosas cayeran sobre el colchón. Aún de pie, Francis fue testigo de cómo el español se movía hasta ponerse de rodillas en la cama, apoyaba el trasero sobre las piernas y estiraba sus manos hacia él.

Le agarró del pantalón y de un tirón le atrajo un poco más, hasta que sus piernas estuvieron apretadas contra el lateral de la cama. Se deshizo del cinturón, sacándolo de la hebilla, y acto seguido desabrochó el botón y la cremallera. Los ojos se elevaron para poder verle mejor y la mano derecha volvió a frotar sobre esa zona abultada. Triunfal por ver el cambio de expresión en el rubio, Antonio decidió que era suficiente tortura así que agarró el pantalón y tiró de él hacia abajo. Una vez allí, el rubio movió las piernas para poderlas sacar de dentro de la prenda y aprovechando que las tenía levantadas también se quitó los calcetines. Podría haberse sacado lo que le quedaba abajo, pero prefería que fuera él el que le quitara la ropa. Sus orbes azulados no perdieron detalle de la manera en la que sus dedos se metieron por debajo de la prenda, en los laterales de su cuerpo, y fueron tirando de la misma hacia abajo.

A continuación, la mano derecha del hispano rodeó su miembro, por fin libre, tenso y candente, y empezó a moverse, enviando descargas placenteras que se propagaban por su cuerpo, produciéndole placer y alivio al mismo tiempo. Llevó el plástico del envoltorio a sus labios, usando la izquierda y lo mordió hasta que cedió y dejó al descubierto el condón. Dejó en paz su entrepierna, echó el desecho a un lado y con ambas manos se entretuvo un rato en la sencilla tarea de ajustar el condón a su miembro. Cuando lo tuvo en la punta, prosiguió masturbándole, lentamente, bajo la atenta mirada del rubio.

Dejó unos largos segundos que prosiguiera de esa manera, sujetando de manera posesiva esa corbata, hasta que volvió a cansarse de estar sin hacer nada. Por eso mismo, Francis le soltó, le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se moviera. Apartó las manos del hispano y las subió hasta su propia camisa. No hacían falta palabras para que supiera qué quería que hiciese. Mientras se entretenía con esa tarea, el francés volvió a tirar de su corbata, agarrándola de modo que poca distancia quedara entre su mano y el cuello, controlando bien sus movimientos mientras iba dándole besos cortos. Le dejaba respirar más que nada porque retomó la masturbación de su amante y por nada del mundo se perdería aquellos jadeos que escapaban de entre sus enrojecidos y húmedos labios.

Lamentó tener que parar, pero Antonio, tenso por momentos, empujaba la tela para quitarle la camisa y si quería que lo hiciera iba a tener que dejar de tocarle. Le iba bien al hispano esa tregua ya que por ratos se notaba demasiado excitado, cercano a un final que llegados a un punto sería incapaz de resistir. Ahora fue el turno del rubio, que terminó de desabrochar la camisa del hombre que tenía delante y, aunque pensó en dejarla, finalmente apartó la corbata y la echó a un lado. Le dio una palmadita en un costado y besó su sien izquierda.

— Ponte bocabajo, agárrate bien del cabecero de la cama —murmuró con aire meloso.

A medida que Antonio se movía, él mismo avanzó. Agarró el bote de lubricante, que aún estaba nuevo, y buscó el lugar por el que debía romper el plástico protector que lo sellaba. El hispano le miró de reojo, empezando a estar impaciente, así que para evitar que se le pasara la excitación, retomó él mismo el movimiento sobre su entrepierna, lentamente, aún con los ojos fijos en el galo, imaginando cosas que no pensaba reproducir. Así pues, cuando el francés ladeó el rostro y fue consciente de lo que su amante estaba haciendo, se le cortó la respiración durante un segundo. Se fue acercando a él, lentamente, examinando la postura de su cuerpo, la forma en que éste se movía inconscientemente ya fuera por la agradable sensación que provocaba con cada caricia o por la necesidad de percibir cada vez más y más.

Se puso tras él y sus manos se perdieron por su cuerpo, acariciando su espalda morena y bien formada. Perdió tiempo en delinear los omoplatos, que quedaban más marcados por la manera en la que estaba colocado, y cuando ya toqueteaba su trasero el francés fue dejando besos por los hombros y por la nuca del español. Sólo se apartó un momento para asegurar que el lubricante que lanzaría directamente sobre el cuerpo del modelo iba a caer donde debía. Le escuchó quejarse entre dientes por la diferencia de temperatura entre el lubricante y su piel, que parecía arder cada vez más. Mientras la izquierda se paseaba ahora por el torso, avariciosa, y se entretenía en provocar los pezones del hispano, la derecha rozaba entre las tersas y redondeadas nalgas, untando la zona y sus propios dedos en el ungüento.

Paseó sus labios por la piel del hispano, lentamente, permitiéndose cuando le apetecía rozarla con los dientes e incluso con la lengua. Con toda la calma que en ese momento podía tener, fue tanteando con los dedos en el interior del hispano, con movimientos circulares que iban dilatándole poco a poco. No se quejaba demasiado Antonio, perdido en todas esas sensaciones que le estremecían por ratos, que le cegaban y amenazaban con sobrepasarle. Dejó de masturbarse por eso mismo, ya que quería aguantar más tiempo con el francés en su interior. Se mordió el labio inferior para ahogar un gemido y le miró de reojo.

— Anda, no te hagas de rogar más.

Los ojos azules se movieron hasta que pudieron divisar a los verdes. Era demasiado complicado mantenerse indeleble cuando la imagen que Antonio ofrecía tenía una carga erótica impresionante. Si había pensado que verle tocándose él solo era insuperable, se equivocaba de calle. Poder observarle de esa manera, sobre su cama, excitado, necesitado y a sabiendas de que él tenía la culpa y que al que más deseaba era a él, le ponía de una manera increíble. Con la mano libre se apartó el cabello, haciéndolo a un lado, y le vino una sensación de frío en la nuca por culpa del sudor que ahí empezaba a acumularse. Retiró los dedos del interior del cuerpo del hispano y se posicionó entre sus piernas. Asió su cintura, la acarició y con la mano derecha guió su miembro hacia el ano, rojizo por el juego previo. A pesar de todo, no dejaba de estar ligeramente estrecho y por eso tuvo que ir más lento. Le costó un rato estar metido del todo y resistir las ganas de empujarse hacia dentro. Suspiró y miró a Antonio, con la frente apoyada contra el cabecero, entre sus manos y el cuerpo ligeramente sudado. Se inclinó para besar su espalda, con mimo, permitiéndole un momento de tregua.

— Francis... —murmuró Fernández en un tono bajo—. ¿Sabes que no tengo que ir a trabajar hasta el día 1...?

En un principio no entendió a santo de qué venía aquello, así que cerca de su piel, quieto, el rubio arqueó una ceja, confundido. Visto el silencio y la falta de acción, el modelo comprendió que no había captado el significado de sus palabras. Le dejaba sorprendido lo denso que podía ser en ocasiones. Respiró hondo y lentamente expulsó el aire, recuperando el aliento. Pues nada, estaba visto que la sangre del francés se había ido toda a su miembro y que por eso no podía pensar con claridad.

— Me suena que algún día dijiste que querías hacerme chupetones, pero que ambos coincidimos en que no se podía porque soy modelo y esas marcas no quedan bien en la cámara. No obstante, como te he dicho, tengo siete días libres.

Los ojos de Francis se abrieron como platos cuando por fin comprendió lo que le quería decir. Se quedó quieto y observó el cuerpo delante de él, ese que estaba poseyendo a pesar de que aún no había empezado a hacer nada. Dejó la izquierda apoyada en su cintura y, lentamente, inició el movimiento de su propia cadera, echándola hacia atrás un trozo para luego volverse a acercar. Mientras proseguían aquellas suaves arremetidas, la mano derecha se posó en las cervicales y fue descendiendo, delineando aquella perfecta espalda que le gustaba demasiado. Por un momento se preguntó cuál sería el mejor sitio que atacar. Podía llenarle de chupetones si quería, le había dado permiso para marcarle. Si fuera capaz, le escribiría su nombre con chupetones, por todo el cuerpo, para que se supiera que ese hombre ahora tenía un novio.

Apoyó la derecha contra la cama, mientras la otra seguía anclada en la cintura del español, y sin dejar de moverse, se puso a dejar besos cerca de los hombros, prácticamente echado sobre él, mientras encontraba placer en cada sacudida con la pelvis. Succionó contra la piel morena, primero suave, sin dejar ningún rastro, hasta que una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en sus labios y lo hizo más fuerte. Cuando se apartó, la piel lucía rojiza y, lejos de desaparecer, el color se iba volviendo más chillón con los segundos.

— Cuando terminemos, te haré uno en el cuello para que no me olvides estos días —murmuró Francis después de hacerle otro por la espalda—. Uno que cada vez que te mires al espejo puedas ver.

— Haz lo que te dé la gana, pero muévete más rápido —gruñó por lo bajo Antonio, cada vez necesitado de más acción, de más de ese hombre. Quería sentirle, cegarse por el placer que sabía que le podía ofrecer.

Francis se incorporó, asió su cintura, y empezó a moverse un poco más rápido. Tampoco fue un cambio exponencial, quería saborear el momento, memorizarlo para luego poderlo rememorar cada vez que entrara en su habitación. Deseaba poder recordar al dedillo el ruido de los muelles del somier, el sonido de sus movimientos, del roce de sus pieles, de cómo se adentraba y se retiraba de su cuerpo ligeramente. Si no podía más tarde acordarse de cómo sonaban los suspiros de Antonio, de esos gemidos estrangulados que nunca llegaron a transformarse en eso mismo, estaba seguro de que se odiaría a sí mismo.

Poco rato después su cuerpo le pedía más, así que estiró uno de los brazos hasta agarrar la nuca del hispano y empezó a usarlo de punto de apoyo para atraerle con más fuerza contra él. También arremetía con la cintura, cuando ya casi le tenía del todo rodeándole, provocando un sonido sordo que resonaba entre las cuatro paredes del cuarto. Adoraba aquellos gemidos más sonoros que escapaban de la boca de Antonio y la manera en que, a veces, sin venir a cuento, cambiaba de idioma y empezaba a maldecir en español. No es que pudiera entenderle, pero sonaba pasional, sucio, y en ese momento le provocaba aún más si era posible. La otra mano terminó acomodándose en uno de los hombros y de esta forma halló la manera perfecta para hacer un envite más contundente, que logró un grito estrangulado por parte del modelo. Al escucharlo pudo sentir un tirón de excitación y apretó los dientes para aguantar esa repentina oleada de placer que había aparecido de la nada.

Sus respiraciones sonaban aquejadas y cada nuevo movimiento realizado, hacia delante o hacia detrás, les acercaba irremediablemente a un orgasmo que amenazaba con ser increíble. Cuando el interior del de ojos verdes empezó a contraerse contra su miembro, su aguante se fue yendo al traste, cada vez con más rapidez. Lo bueno fue que antes de que él terminara, Antonio fue incapaz de resistir más ese cúmulo de sensaciones y alcanzó su propio orgasmo, apretando la madera del cabezal de la cama como si le fuera la vida en ello. En aquel instante, su cuerpo rodeó con más fuerza el miembro del francés, el cual recibió una fricción muy intensa que le hizo gemir audiblemente. Arremetió con vigorosidad, buscando con ansia el final al que poco le faltaba. Pocos segundos después, Francis jadeó ahogadamente, como si le faltara el aliento y prosiguió con el vaivén unas cuantas veces más, prolongando la sensación orgásmica que le nublaba los sentidos.

Aunque ambos habían terminado, Antonio seguía agarrándose con fuerza al cabezal, temiendo que si aflojaba el agarre fuera a desplomarse sobre la cama. El corazón le iba a mil y su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, obteniendo el oxígeno que le faltaba. Francis también necesitó unos segundos antes de poder salir de su interior. Lo primero que hizo fue quitarse el condón, atarlo y dejarlo en un sitio que no fuera a molestar, lo siguiente fue acercarse a Antonio y, con suavidad, tiró de él hasta hacerle caer sobre el lecho, bocarriba, con la cabeza apoyada sobre la almohada. La expresión de placer y agotamiento en su rostro le gustó demasiado y por eso se inclinó para besarle.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó en vistas de que parecía ausente, perdido en su propio placer.

— Sí, me encuentro más que bien —respondió Antonio con una sonrisa satisfecha.

El gesto se le contagió a Francis, que pronto rodeó su cintura, le abrazó y le atrajo contra su cuerpo para poderle dar un beso intenso y breve. El hispano rió cerca de sus labios y rozó con su nariz la mejilla del francés mientras sus brazos se enroscaban con suavidad alrededor de su cuello. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando de repente Francis le dio una cachetada en una nalga.

— Así me gusta, que te encuentres más que bien —añadió al ver que su compañero le miraba aún sorprendido, sin entender el motivo de esa acción por su parte.

— ¿Y para eso tenías que darme una cachetada? —le dijo entre risas—. ¡Eres un aprovechado, ¿lo sabías?! Te pondré un segundo nombre. Serás Francis Aprovechado Bonnefoy. Si quieres, dejaré que dejes tu segundo nombre en una simple inicial: Francis A. Bonnefoy.

— Te lo creas o no, eso me daría mucho glamur. Parecería uno de esos niños ricos que ocultan su nombre para que no sepan que son de buena casta. Te daré las gracias por ese bonito segundo nombre que me has dado y además prometo hacer honor a él. Cada ocasión que tenga, la aprovecharé, para que mi nombre prevalezca.

— ¿Cómo has conseguido que una cosa que se suponía que tenía que ser un castigo pase a ser algo bueno? Debo reconocer que tiene mérito, Francis. Tiene demasiado mérito que logres hacer cosas así con una facilidad extrema. Oye. ¿Me estás escuchando? ¿Qué haces por mi cuello? Me haces cosquillas.

Mientras había estado hablando, el francés había pasado a modo depredador sin que su amante lo supiera. Se inclinó y husmeó su cuello, apreciando su aroma y rozando aquella piel perfecta. No le importaba que Antonio le dijera que le hacía cosquillas o que le pidiera explicaciones, ahora mismo tenía una misión más importante entre manos. Pero, en vistas de que Fernández no pensaba quedarse quieto demasiado tiempo, se acercó del todo y besó la piel, la mordisqueó con los incisivos y, finalmente, succionó con ganas, abarcando un buen trozo. El hispano se encogió, notando un cosquilleo agradable con todo aquello y ladeó el rostro para dejarle hueco. Escuchó un chuperreteo final y miró de soslayo hacia el francés. Éste, a su misma vez, le observaba relamiéndose los labios, con una sonrisita sardónica. Estaba visto que darle la oportunidad de hacerle chupetones le había hecho tremendamente feliz.

— Si me miras así en esa pose te lo voy a hacer de nuevo y te voy a dejar marcado hasta las navidades del año que viene —amenazó Francis.

— Anda, toro bravo, échate de una vez y descansa. La idea es tentadora, pero estoy bastante cansado. El día ha sido largo y además hemos viajado y todo.

Suspiró resignado, derrotado, y se echó a la vera de Antonio. Estuvo unos largos segundos mirando al techo y finalmente se incorporó para tirar de la colcha y taparles a ambos. No quería que se le constipara el niño, así que mejor cuidarlo bien. El susodicho le dirigió una mirada sorprendida y, como no la comprendía, lo único que hizo fue besarle.

— Esta noche te quedas aquí, en casa, en mi cama, conmigo. Vas a tener que soportar que te vaya abrazando y que, seguramente, te despierte con besos y un buen desayuno. Sé que es un suplicio, pero tú eres un mártir y sabes que esto es por el bien de la humanidad.

— Entiendo. A pesar de todo es triste saber que mi mérito nunca será reconocido... —murmuró solemnemente Antonio—. Ahora en serio, me encantará pasar la noche contigo. Aunque te recuerdo que tú mañana trabajas, así que me iré cuando te levantes.

— ¡Eres un aguafiestas! —se quejó Francis y acto seguido se enganchó a él como una lapa—. Ahora dormiré así toda la noche. Este será tu castigo, por enfadarme. ¡No hay que enfadarme!

— Lo siento, lo siento... —dijo Antonio sonriendo resignado. A continuación besó su sien y le correspondió al abrazo—. Aceptaré mi penitencia. Buenas noches, Francis.

No podía explicarlo fácilmente, pero el rubio se sentía flotar en una nube. Su pecho parecía estar lleno y creía que seguramente era de felicidad. Esos dos últimos días habían sido inolvidables para él y con Antonio entre sus brazos, en su cama, dentro de aquella habitación ahora a oscuras y en silencio, el francés no podía sentirse más contento. Saber que cuando abriera los ojos sería capaz de ver a Antonio y que podría toquetearle y besarle a placer le provocaba un cosquilleo en el estómago. No podía saber a ciencia cierta si las cosas iban a funcionar, pero estaba decidido a intentarlo. Pondría todo su empeño en ello.

* * *

 **Hooola,**

 **Quería actualizar antes pero soy una patata, una patata inútil. Perdonadme -reverencia- No tengo nada que apuntar en este capítulo, cualquier duda me la hacéis llegar :)**

 **Ahora vuestros comentarios:**

 _Maruychan,_ **me alegra que te esté gustando. No voy a decir nada sobre la burbuja de felicidad porque me niego a revelar cuántos capítulos tiene el fic xD Aunque, vamos, me conoces ovo Igualmente te lo agradezco, porque los review me hacen muy feliz y me animan a buscar tiempo para corregir uvu Muchas gracias por leerme uwu -hearts-**

 _Lady Locura,_ **Estuve inspirada para los dos últimos capítulos, tuve mucho feedback y de la felicidad y el puente saqué tiempo. Tenía ganas de darles un zas en toda la boca a esos señores y Antonio era la oportunidad perfecta. No la podía desperdiciar xD Espero que la historia te siga gustando uvu Gracias.**

 _Aby,_ **hombre, mucho mejor este nick xD porque a mí me daba cosa poner el otro ;v; Sí, la familia de Francis es un show. El único normal es él y su hermana, sus padres son dignos de estudio. Aunque avisé de que parecía un PWP y que había mucho NSFW la verdad es que tiene argumento, pero prefería que tuvierais una idea más laxa del fic y que poco a poco descubrieseis la historia, que tardaba en llegar. Muchas gracias por leer, espero que te siga gustando.**

 _Zenithia,_ **jajajaja las respuestas de Antonio for president xD Me hace gracia porque un par de personas me habéis mencionado a la araña xD Tuve que meterla porque si no lo hacían como perros en el parque, capaces son xD Quería mostrar el lado tiquismiquis de Francis XD Gracias a vosotros por el recibimiento de estos capítulos, me motiva muchísimo uwu 3 Jajaja uso bastante la palabra comatoso xD es tan normal para mí uvu Gracias por leer ovo**

 _Unknowndoll,_ **¿Pelos en la lengua? Ninguno. Menos cuando no les conoce y en ese momento no eran ni sus suegros de verdad XD Los adoro como pareja uvu Creo que yo sería como Francis con la araña XDDD Estoy de acuerdo, todas necesitamos un novio como Antonio. Gracias uvu espero que te guste este también**

 **Y eso es todo ouo**

 **¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**

 **Miruru.**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Tras la lente – Capítulo 11**

El día 26 de diciembre, Francis Bonnefoy había tenido uno de los despertares más agradables de los últimos meses. Por eso, desde que había llegado a la oficina, había estado el rato en Babia, con una sonrisa de la que no era capaz de deshacerse. Puede que para otros hubiera pasado desapercibido aquel hecho, pero no para Elizabeth. El rubio había venido a su despacho para tratar temas importantes, que tenían que ver con unos clientes para los que había hecho fotografías. Sin embargo, aunque le estaba comentando que tendría que retocar de nuevo alguna de las tomas para satisfacer al cliente, no parecía que le molestara demasiado. Conocía a Francis desde hacía un tiempo, el suficiente para saber que era un perfeccionista y que le tocaba la moral que criticaran su trabajo. No obstante, en ese momento no podía apreciar ningún tipo de apatía por su parte. Sólo sonreía, mirando al infinito, mientras apoyaba el mentón sobre la mano derecha.

Harta de ser ignorada de tal manera, Elizabeth decidió que tenía que ponerle remedio. Había la confianza suficiente entre ellos para según qué tipo de acciones y comentarios, pero ignorarle de esa manera le parecía cruel y despiadado. Por eso mismo, ella también sería cruel. Estiró su pierna torneada y morena por las sesiones de rayo UVA que se había dado y pisó el pie izquierdo del francés, que soltó un alarido y se echó hacia atrás. Aunque él le miró con reproche, la mujer dibujó una sonrisa encantadora que hubiera encandilado a cualquier hombre; a cualquier al que no hubiera agredido, claro estaba.

— ¡¿Se puede saber por qué has hecho eso?! —exclamó Francis de manera lastimera mientras rozaba el gemelo derecho con el empeine, en un intento de calmar la sensación de dolor palpitante, que se negaba a desaparecer.

— Debería ser yo la que estuviera enfadada, ¿sabes? Llevo un rato hablándote y estás ahí plantado, mirando hacia un lado, con cara de baboso y suspirando a ratos. Estaba entre eso o llamar a una ambulancia —se quejó ella—. Te he dicho que quieren que rehagas tu trabajo, ¿es que no te molesta?

El rubio sonrió resignado, se encogió de hombros y negó suavemente con la cabeza.

— Seguramente en otro momento, otro día, otra situación completamente distinta, hubiera montado en cólera y hubiera perdido mi elegancia para insultarles de maneras variopintas, pero no es el caso. Hoy soy el hombre más feliz de todo el mundo, así que nada ni nadie va a destrozar mi buen humor~ —acto seguido se puso a reír por lo bajo, como un tonto.

— Me estás poniendo los nervios de punta... —murmuró Elizabeth, asqueada por esa reacción incomprensible. Después de unos segundos de esa manera, la muchacha suspiró y cerró el portafolio en el que tenía todos los datos sobre la petición de su cliente—. Nos falta otro tema, así que quiero que te centres bien. ¿Qué te pasa? Parece que te han lavado el cerebro esta navidad.

— Tengo una pregunta que hacerte, querida —empezó Francis, el cual había regresado al mundo de los vivos de una vez por todas, aunque sólo porque tenía un objetivo en mente—. ¿Sería un problema si iniciara una relación con uno de los modelos de la empresa? Antes de que me mires con esa cara, las mujeres también sois hermosas y os haría cosas muy, pero que muy malas si tuviera la ocasión. Bueno, ahora no, claro. No soy un hombre libre, tengo un novio~

— Supongo que no sería ningún problema. No ha habido hasta ahora demasiadas relaciones con los trabajadores, aunque no te lo creas, pero la empresa no tiene una política estricta respecto a eso. Mientras no afecte al día a día dentro de las actividades laborales, puedes —una vez terminada la teoría, Eliza se movió en su asiento, arrimándose al borde, y apoyó las manos sobre su regazo para poderse estirar aún más hacia él. En su rostro había una sonrisa cómplice—. ¿Y bien? ¿Quién es él?

Pomposo, hinchando su pecho como un pavo real, Francis se acomodó mejor sobre su asiento y llevó una de las manos hacia su mentón, haciéndose el interesante. Había estado imaginando cómo sería ese momento y, ahora, por fin podía decir quién era su novio. Estaba seguro de que la noticia iba a causar conmoción y no esperaba menos que un jadeo ahogado de admiración por el logro que había conseguido.

— No pensaba decírtelo, hermosa, porque no quiero que te sientas cohibida por mí, pero supongo que no me queda más remedio. Pareces intrigada, así que no sería nada galán por mi parte dejarte de esa manera —comentó el francés, sonriendo como si fuera el amo de la fiesta—. Estoy saliendo con Antonio.

La mirada expectante de la fémina se fue apagando, al igual que su sonrisa. Había esperado cualquier nombre, pero no ese. Francis, que en un principio pensó que la había dejado estupefacta, poco a poco se dio cuenta de que no era sorpresa precisamente lo que su rostro expresaba. Más bien se aproximaba a la indiferencia y la decepción.

— Vaya, Francis, no esperaba que tú fueses a ser uno de esos que deliran que están saliendo con Antonio. No quiero ser dura contigo, pero no lo hace. Así que te pido que, por favor, no le acoses demasiado. Si se molesta, cosa que sería normal, no nos gustaría que nos pusiera una demanda. Lo que haga mientras le tomas fotos es puramente profesional.

— Eliza, no estoy hablando de eso. He salido con Antonio, hemos tenido una cita maravillosa y lo nuestro va viento en popa. Incluso estoy pensando en comprarle flores para año nuevo. Le regalé una flor y se quedó sin palabras, no me quiero imaginar cómo se pondrá cuando vea un ramo entero.

— Ya, ya... —murmuró ella, dándole la razón como a los locos.

Si pensaba que nada podría con su buen humor, estaba claro que se equivocaba y en ese momento fue consciente de ello. El rubio se pasó el resto del rato de brazos cruzados, con el ceño fruncido, mientras elucubraba, indignado porque no le creía. La mujer se daba cuenta de que, de nuevo, Francis no estaba pendiente de lo que le estaba diciendo y empezó a perder la paciencia. Estaba a punto de pegarle otro pisotón cuando un par de golpes contra la puerta resonaron dentro del habitáculo y les distrajo a ambos de sus pensamientos. La joven dio paso a la persona que había al otro lado, la puerta se abrió y allí apareció Antonio.

A diferencia de su atuendo habitual en el trabajo, aquel día llevaba unos tejanos no demasiado entallados y un suéter que le cubría hasta medio trasero. Lo mejor era ocultar sus mejores bazas a la vista, para que así no le molestaran demasiado. Aunque no se dio cuenta, Francis no fue el único en la sala que examinó al modelo. Éste pronto se aproximó a ellos y, de manera casual, le puso una mano en el hombro al rubio. Sonrió a los dos de manera cortés y encaró a Elizabeth.

— Siento haber entrado de esta manera. Estaba buscando a Francis, porque quería decirle una cosa. ¿Te lo puedo robar un momento? No me lo llevo de aquí, que si no es capaz de escaparse. Sólo le digo algo y me voy —dijo jovial. La chica asintió así que él miró al rubio, que estaba como si hubiera visto un espejismo. Se rió—. ¿Qué te pasa? Parece que acabas de ver un fantasma.

— No te esperaba por aquí hoy. ¿No decías que tenías libre hasta el día uno? —preguntó Francis, bajando la mirada hacia uno de los chupetones, que estaba estratégicamente cubierto por una capa, imperceptible a simple vista, de maquillaje.

— Sí, pero tenía que arreglar unos papeles así que he aprovechado para venir a verte —sentenció tranquilamente. Entonces, sin dejarle tiempo a preparase, se inclinó y le dio un beso corto en los labios. No iba a ser demasiado pegajoso, no quería incomodar a Elizabeth—. He comprado cabeza de lomo y voy a preparar algo rico para cenar. ¿Te apetece pasar por casa después del trabajo?

— ¿V-vas a cocinar para mí y me estarás esperando en tu casa para cenar conmigo? —le pregunto casi atragantándose con su propia saliva. A ratos le daba la impresión de que Antonio era un espejismo divino y que estaba delirando todo aquello.

— Sí, eso es lo que he dicho. Aunque, si no puedes, intentaré guardar el lomo para otro día. Si no recuerdo mal se puede congelar sin problema de que coja sabor a nevera.

— ¡No! ¡Q-quiero decir que estaré allí como un clavo, deseoso de probar lo que hayas cocinado para mí! —exclamó Francis, horrorizado ante la idea de que ese maravilloso plan se fuera al traste. Sin esperar a cualquier otra acción por parte del español, el fotógrafo atrajo su cuerpo y lo estrechó, dejando que su rostro rozara contra su torso—. ¡Ah~! ¡Tengo el mejor novio del mundo~!

— Anda, no seas tonto —dijo Antonio entre risas, dándole suaves caricias en la cabeza. Se dio cuenta de que Elizabeth parecía entre nerviosa y al mismo tiempo incrédula. Él sonrió—. ¿Te ha contado ya lo nuestro? Le dije que te preguntara si había algún problema.

— ¿Problema? ¿Qué problema va a haber? —dijo ella entre risas nerviosas. Notaba las mejillas calientes y temió estar sonrojada sin remedio. Ver a aquellos dos hombres, atractivos, coqueteando melosamente delante de ella le parecía un espectáculo demasiado tentador—. Mientras la faena siga saliendo, todo está perfecto. Podéis casaros si queréis.

— Creo que es demasiado pronto para pensar en algo así, teniendo en cuenta que empezamos a salir ayer —dijo el modelo, de nuevo riendo. Le parecía una buena broma, aunque él no sabía que Elizabeth lo había dicho muy en serio—. Entonces me voy y os dejo trabajar. Nos vemos por la noche, Francis.

Algo se le murió por dentro primero cuando le vio inclinarse de nuevo hacia él y luego cuando sus labios se unieron en otro beso. Observó sus andares, con una sonrisa más que idiota adornando su rostro y cuando el hispano se giró para despedirse, él agitó la mano hasta que le perdió de vista. Suspiró, hundiéndose sobre la silla, y miró al techo con cara de felicidad absoluta.

— Es tan adorable... —murmuró para sí mismo, aún sumido en esa nube azucarada en la que su vida se había convertido en los pasados días. De repente se quejó ya que recibió un golpe en el hombro. Ladeó el rostro y vio que Elizabeth cargaba en su mano el portafolio, doblado, con el cual le había pegado.

— ¡Eres un maldito! ¿¡Por qué no me habías dicho que estabas saliendo con Antonio!? ¿Desde cuándo ha pasado eso? Nunca os había visto tan íntimos en el trabajo, pensaba que te ignoraba como a todos. Pero vamos, te ha besado y te miraba de una manera... ¡Va a cocinar para ti! —exclamó ella, fuera de sí. Entonces, de repente, se llevó las manos a las mejillas y sonrió, tímidamente—. Hacéis buena pareja...

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Francis, asustado por esa última reacción. Casi parecía que ella estaba más contenta que él y eso era desconcertante—. Además, te recuerdo que te he dicho que estaba saliendo con él y me has tratado como a un loco del montón.

Ella rió nerviosa, mirando hacia otro lado. Bueno, tampoco sería el primero en venir con esa cantinela y que, semanas después, habría sido rechazado por Antonio sin más. Por ese motivo había reaccionado incrédula ante la declaración del rubio de ojos de azules. No obstante, después de verle delante de ellos, hablando con Francis acerca de la cena y, sobre todo, el ser testigo de ese beso no dejaba lugar a dudas. Siendo sincera, una parte de ella envidiaba al rubio. Antonio poseía un atractivo impresionante, era indudable, y además parecía bastante cariñoso y alegre, cosa que aún le hacía más perfecto. ¿Quién no tendría un, aunque fuera, ínfimo deseo de poder tener un novio como él? Pero, de toda la población mundial, había escogido a Francis, así que sus sueños se habían hecho añicos.

— Sí, claro que estoy bien —añadió ella con decisión y la mirada brillante. A pesar de haber perdido y no haber sido escogida por Antonio, ni siquiera para coquetear, Elizabeth estaba contenta porque el hispano y ese hombre que tenía delante se veían tremendamente bien juntos—. ¿Desde cuándo estáis saliendo? ¿Ya has descubierto cómo es en la cama? Venga, no seas estrecho, cuéntame cosas.

— Pues... —carraspeó, un poco nervioso ahora—. Sí he descubierto como es en la cama y aunque no te diera la impresión, últimamente, en el trabajo, no era nada _frío_. Más bien todo lo contrario. El otro día le invité a salir fuera —comentó, obviando el hecho de que le había llevado a ver a sus padres para que fingiera que era su novio—. Le pedí para salir, en un arrebato suicida, y la diosa fortuna estuvo de mi parte, así que me dijo que sí. Ayer estuvimos todo el día juntos, hoy me he despertado con él en mi cama y ahora me acaba de invitar a comer, así que soy jodidamente feliz.

— Ooooh... ¡Qué bonito! No puedo creer que haya nacido algo así de este lugar —comentó con expresión ilusionada Elizabeth—. Aunque, siendo profesionales, repetiré que no podéis dejar que eso afecte vuestras actividades cuotidianas. Si el trabajo no sale como anteriormente, el jefe se preguntará qué es lo que está sucediendo y, lamentablemente, tú eres el que tiene más papeletas para salir por la puerta, Francis.

Eso lo tenía muy claro también. Había estado pensando en ello últimamente. Si su relación no iba bien por cualquier motivo, eso afectaría su trabajo. Teniendo en cuenta que Antonio era el modelo estrella y ojito derecho de los directores, con que apuntara hacia él, le despedirían sin pensárselo dos veces. Pero no quería pensar que las cosas iban a ir mal, porque cuanto más pasaba con él, más descubría que le gustaba con locura.

— Lo sé, pero teniendo en cuenta que estamos hablando de Antonio, correré ese riesgo. Soy un jugador nato, me gustan los retos y la recompensa de éste es la más suculenta que puedas imaginar —murmuró con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios. Por su mente pasaron escenas de la noche anterior y un cosquilleo se apoderó, durante un segundo, de su cuerpo.

No sabía cuánto podía durar, pero iba a aprovecharlo y a ser él mismo, encantador y atractivo, para que Antonio descubriera que no se había equivocado al decirle que sí quería salir con él. Otra parte importante era el trabajo, el cual no pensaba descuidar. Por eso mismo, se sentó mejor en la silla y le pidió a Elizabeth que le explicara bien el porqué de esas modificaciones que estaban pidiendo. Se iba a convertir en un trabajador ejemplar y nadie diría nada más que el salir con Antonio le hizo mucho bien.

* * *

El tema había salido a colación la mañana del 18 de enero. Aquel sábado, Francis había quedado con Antonio para ir al cine y la hora estaba cercana y él no había llegado aún. Cada dos por tres sacaba la mano del bolsillo de la chaqueta, enfrentándose al frío de los primeros meses del año, para poder mirar en su muñeca el reloj. Entonces, de repente, un taxi se había parado delante de él, la puerta trasera se había abierto y allí estaba Antonio, haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que se acercara. Le había dejado tan estupefacto que el hispano tuvo que salir un poco del coche, tirar de su mano y le obligarle a meterse en el automóvil.

Al final llegaron a la sesión para la que ya tenían entradas, aunque cuando salieron el rubio tuvo que disuadirle al ver que iba a llamar al taxi de nuevo. Le convenció de ir a su piso, que quedaba más cerca, aunque fuera andando. Dijo que sí porque le dio a entender que era la ocasión ideal para ir agarraditos, como una pareja melosa. Cuando entraron en el apartamento de Francis tenían el rostro helado y el cuerpo ligeramente entumecido.

— ¿Es que vas a todas partes con taxi? —preguntó el rubio—. No me importaría cogerlo de vez en cuando, pero son carísimos y deberías quitarte esa manía.

— El transporte público va fatal y no llegaba al sitio en el que habíamos quedado... —murmuró a entre dientes Antonio, sintiéndose regañado. Claro que sabía que era caro, pero no encontraba otra manera de llegar puntual. Tardaba en llamar y en que viniera el automóvil, pero luego iba mucho más rápido que con el transporte público, que siempre sufría problemas de algún tipo.

— Entiendo que no tengas coche, porque es caro y pagar el alquiler de un garaje o una plaza de parking es imposible en este lugar, pero podrías tener una moto, como yo. Siempre suele haber sitio para dejarla y te evitas los atascos.

— Es que nunca he llevado una moto, ¿sabes? No creo que me sintiera seguro llevando una —murmuró Antonio algo nervioso, sonriendo a pesar de todo.

— No te preocupes. Tengo una idea genial para que sepas si te gusta o no. Conozco un polígono industrial poco frecuentado. La semana que viene te llevaré y te dejaré coger la moto. Es como ir en bicicleta y ya verás que el miedo se te pasa pronto. Será poco rato y vigilaré que todo vaya bien, así que no te preocupes.

— ¿Estás seguro? Tú moto... Quiero decir, es bastante nueva. ¿Qué pasará si me caigo o algo? —dijo él, no muy convencido de lo que su novio le decía.

— Claro que sí. Sé que no da esa impresión, pero te prometo que es como ir en bicicleta y que serás capaz de mantener el equilibrio. No haremos curvas, simplemente rectas y sin acelerar demasiado. Si no te ves seguro después de unas rectas, entonces lo dejamos para otro día. Pero esto te servirá para saber si te gusta y de ser así puedes apuntarte a la autoescuela.

El español entreabrió los labios para decirle algo, pero Francis le observaba tan ilusionado, con esa sonrisa expectante, que no encontró la manera de hacerlo. Estaba esperando su aceptación y que apreciara la buena idea que había tenido. Con el tiempo que hacía que salían, Antonio había empezado a aprender ciertos detalles acerca de su novio. Y, aunque sabía que se arrepentiría toda su vida de lo que iba a hacer, en ese momento sonrió resignado y se lanzó al toro.

— Me parece una buena idea. Es que estás en todo, ¿eh? —le dijo con aire jovial.

Lejos de percatarse de que algo no estaba en su lugar, Francis se abrazó a él y le fue dando besos. Alegó que tenían que recuperar el calor corporal que habían perdido de camino a casa y una cosa llevó a la otra. Así pues, la semana pasó con relativa tranquilidad, con un trabajo esporádico de Francis, al cual le mandaron hacer retoques de unas fotografías que ni tan siquiera eran suyas, y al final llegó el sábado. Antonio esperaba en el portal de su casa, con el casco que el fotógrafo le había regalado para navidad, mirando al suelo con fijación. No sabía cómo iba a decirle aquello y temía que se riera en su cara. Para él, el tema era bastante serio, así que la idea de que pudiera cachondearse de él le producía inseguridad.

Aún así, cuando Francis llegó, dibujó la mejor de las sonrisas, se enfundó el casco y se montó en la parte trasera. Aferró con sus brazos la cintura del rubio y se pegó a su espalda, para evitar las corrientes de aire mientras se desplazaban a gran velocidad. Aquel fue el segundo escalón, que les llevaría a la situación en la que se encontraban actualmente.

En no demasiado rato habían llegado al polígono que Francis había mencionado la semana anterior. La carretera amplia, bien asfaltada, no contaba con imperfecciones que supusieran un riesgo a su integridad. Las naves industriales ocupaban el perímetro y, en fin de semana, poca gente se paseaba por los alrededores. Puso el pie de la motocicleta y le dio unas explicaciones básicas a Antonio acerca de cómo funcionaba. Sobre todo le dijo que le diera al gas flojito, que no hacía falta que corriera mucho. Él estaría a un lado todo el rato. Podía recorrer unos cien metros, parar, con los pies apoyados dar la vuelta y después hacerlos de vuelta hacia el origen. Antonio, tenso, se puso el casco. Aunque no se veía con facilidad, le temblaban las manos y estaba sudando frío debajo de aquel grueso suéter y la chaqueta. Tragó saliva, la cual en aquel momento parecía ser incluso más pesada que de costumbre, y se montó en la motocicleta. No era lo mismo ir detrás que estar al frente, con las manos sobre el manillar. ¿Era su imaginación o sus propias piernas estaban temblando?

Los dedos se apretaron contra el manillar, aún sin darle al gas, y miró de reojo a Francis a través de la visera. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, vio en los azules un destello interrogante. Le había costado la vida, pero al parecer por fin se había dado cuenta de la duda que había en Antonio. Tragó saliva de nuevo, dándose valor, e inspiró hondo antes de abrir los labios para hablar.

— Francis, no te había dicho algo antes por vergüenza, pero debo hacerlo antes de lanzarme a la aventura. Creo que es muy mala idea que intente avanzar cien metros con tu moto. No sé montar en bicicleta.

— ¿No sabes? —preguntó con cara de póquer Francis, asimilando las palabras que le acababa de decir.

— No tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo hacerlo. Así que no me parece prudente que me monte encima de una moto. Creo que no haré los cien metros y que me caeré antes. Estoy bastante nervioso pensando en que podría caerme y hacerme daño.

— De acuerdo, baja de la moto anda —dijo con cuidado, acercándose para ayudarle a sujetar parte del peso de la misma. Cuando la tuvo bien agarrada, le puso el pie.

— Sí, mejor que no le pase nada. Si encima tienes que llevarla al taller por mi culpa… —comentó Antonio sonriendo nervioso, ya con el casco quitado. Se quedó sin palabras cuando, de repente, Francis le abrazó estrechamente. La estupefacción le duró unos segundos, tras el cual estiró los brazos y le devolvió el gesto—. ¿Qué te pasa?

— ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? —le preguntó—. Me da igual la moto, pero no me gusta pensar en el mal rato que has estado pasando por mi cabezonería. Deberías habérmelo dicho desde el principio, no te hubiera insistido más.

— Me daba vergüenza y, además, te veías tan ilusionado que no quería chafar tus esperanzas. Por un momento pensé que podría hacerlo pero al verme encima de la moto, solo, creo que me ha dado un pequeño infarto al corazón.

El francés, un poco molesto por no haber sido consciente de que a su novio se le estaban llevando los demonios por dentro al pensar en montarse en el vehículo, estiró la mano y le pegó un suave capirotazo. Por algún motivo extraño, la gente que sí sabía ir en bicicleta no podía concebir con facilidad que otra persona no supiera. Por eso mismo, cuando le propuso lo de la moto, ni siquiera se planteó la posibilidad de que Antonio no supiera montar.

— Me ha sorprendido un poco. ¿Cómo es que no sabes montar en bicicleta? ¿Le tenías miedo de pequeño? —le preguntó curiosamente.

— Mi padre siempre tenía cosas que hacer, así que nunca me enseñó. Aunque me compró una bicicleta, cuando la usaba era con las cuatro ruedas y se reían de mí, porque era mayorcito —se encogió de hombros, sonriendo resignado—. Se las quité e intenté aprender solo, pero me caía un montón y me hacía daño, así que mandé a la bicicleta al trastero y no volví a usarla.

A ratos no recordaba que la familia del hispano no entraba dentro de la categoría de funcional. A él le enseñó su estricto padre, que cuando se desestabilizaba le echaba la bronca. Odiaba en demasía el recuerdo del miedo que le embargaba cuando se giraba y veía que su padre le había soltado. Se había caído en algunas ocasiones, en otras simplemente aprendió a plantar los pies sobre el suelo antes de precipitarse contra éste. Pero la familia de Antonio no parecía muy unida y su padre, aunque quería acaparar su atención, no parecía el típico hombre devoto que con paciencia enseña a su hijo cómo vivir la vida real. De repente Francis se dio un golpecito sobre su propio torso, resuelto, y asintió.

— Lo he decidido, voy a enseñarte a montar en bicicleta —expuso, como si fuera la proclama de la independencia.

— ¿Qué? Pero... Ay, no, qué vergüenza. ¿Para qué querrías enseñarme a ir en bicicleta? No soy un buen alumno y quedaríamos ridículos —comentó azorado el hombre de cabellos castaños, el cual gesticulaba vehemente con las manos.

— Pues porque pienso que te iría bien tener una manera de desplazarte. Si aprendes, cosa que seguro logras, podrás comprarte una bicicleta y entonces ir y venir sin tener que pedir un taxi. Además, la idea de poderte ayudar en algo me hace feliz —comentó con una sonrisa de júbilo.

Por estúpido que pudiera parecer, Antonio tenía una debilidad por Francis que empezaba ya a ser patológica. Había algo en ese tipo de situaciones, empezaba a pensar que la sonrisa, que le producía un pequeño pinchazo en lo más profundo de su ser. En los instantes en que al rubio se le ocurrían ideas que él consideraba maravillosas y que eran por el bien de Antonio, en su sonrisa había algo especial, algo que no sabía describir, un algo cálido que hacía que su corazón saltara y que en su estómago hubiera un cosquilleo que, aunque extraño, acababa siendo reconfortante. Le daba siempre la certeza de que todo lo que había razonado, todo ese esfuerzo era únicamente por su bien y pensar en rechazar un sentimiento tan bonito le producía incomodidad. Por eso Antonio, normalmente, tenía serias dificultades para negarse a ese tipo de ideas. Francis no era consciente del poder que blandía y, seguramente, de haberlo hecho, lo hubiese usado para conseguir su permiso para alguna postura sexual extraña.

Así pues, como era de esperar, Antonio aceptó su ayuda y se plantaron en uno de los parques más grandes y amplios de París. Por él siempre había grupos de personas que corrían o simplemente daban paseos, charlando de sus inquietudes o de cómo les había ido el día. Francis tenía en su apartamento una vieja bicicleta a la que poco uso le daba teniendo en cuenta que su motocicleta era mucho más rápida. Además, un día se le había salido la cadena y eso había significado el abandono total. Pero todo cambiaba cuando hablaban de su novio y por eso se sacudió de encima la pereza y estuvo limpiando la bicicleta de montaña negra hasta que quedó impecable y lista para su uso. Incluso se había asegurado de que los frenos funcionaran correctamente. Era consciente de que no había en el parque pronunciadas cuestas que supusieran un riesgo para la integridad del español, pero tampoco quería que atropellara a alguien.

Habían quedado directamente en la boca del metro, delante de la zona verde, así que se puso el casco, se abrigó hasta las cejas y puso rumbo hacia aquella avenida. Cuando llegó, resoplando y con las mejillas rojas por la combinación del frío y el calor, Antonio ya estaba esperando, apoyado contra uno de los muretes de ladrillo visto que rodeaban el parque. Por el bajo de la chaqueta negra, impermeable, asomaba un pantalón de chándal de color rojo, con dos líneas blancas en los laterales. Levantó la vista, desinteresado, aburrido de estar ahí, y entonces vio que Francis ya se acercaba. En su rostro se dibujó un gesto dichoso, alegre al ver a su novio llegar. Después de saludarse con un tímido beso, ambos se fueron hacia el interior del parque mientras, con una mano, Francis se aflojaba la bufanda para aliviar el calor que sentía. Se detuvo en un área despejada y que no estaba demasiado transitada. Dejó que la bicicleta descansara contra el lateral derecho de su cintura, se quitó los guantes, los cuales dejó a buen recaudo en el bolsillo izquierdo de su chaqueta, y luego asió el casco con las dos manos y se lo puso al hispano, el cual cerró los ojos por instinto cuando vio que se iba a por él.

— Así estás mejor —comentó con una sonrisa triunfal. Acto seguido, sin dudarlo ni un solo instante, se puso a abrocharle el casco, para que no se le cayera—. Ya verás tú, te vas a convertir en el próximo ganador del Tour de Francia a este paso.

— Tampoco exageres, Francis... Todo el mundo nos va a ver y yo me siento ridículo con el casco en la cabeza. Creo que lo has apretado demasiado y estoy estúpido.

— ¡Tonterías, tonterías! —exclamó el rubio inmediatamente, haciendo un gesto con la mano derecha, restándole importancia—. La mayor parte de la gente no tiene tiempo para pararse a juzgar a los demás. Lo que sí que lamento de verdad es que no hayas traído unos pantalones de ciclista. Estoy seguro de que se te hubiese visto un culazo impresionante.

Para sorpresa del español, su novio se sumió en uno de sus muchos comas mentales, durante los cuales las cosas más censurables ocurrían. Cuando se dio cuenta de que la mente de su compañero no estaba disponible en ese momento, su incredulidad se hizo patente. Le pasó la mano por delante del rostro, sin llegarle a tocar, esperando que el movimiento le sacara del trance, pero lo único que pasó fue que dibujó una sonrisa horrible, llena de perversión, que le daba la certeza de que sus pensamientos no eran aptos para todos los públicos.

Harto de aquel estado de catatonia que cada vez parecía ser más y más profundo, el español le pegó un codazo en las costillas que hizo que se encogiera sobre sí mismo, con los brazos cubriendo su estómago. Por supuesto que se quejó, pero para entonces Antonio fingía que ajustaba el casco y a los pocos segundos Bonnefoy se rendía y se ponía a mirar que el camino estuviera libre de obstáculos. Cuando lo hubo comprobado, regresó a la vera del de ojos verdes y le observó atentamente.

— Que sepas que has sido muy cruel y que el codazo aún sigue doliéndome. Por supuesto, espero que seas consciente de que si sigue haciéndolo durante la semana, te lo iré recordando para que te reconcoma la conciencia.

— Pues yo, en mi defensa, alegaré que tenía que hacer algo para que pararas. Estabas asustando a los niños con esa expresión de enfermo mental y por un momento temí que fueran a llamar a la policía. Además, tenía que defenderme a mí mismo de todas esas porquerías que estabas haciéndome en tu cabeza.

— Eres un exagerado. Estoy seguro de que muchas de ellas te encantarían y que acabarías como siempre, llamando mi nombre~ Es tu culpa, me tienes a dos velas desde hace bastante tiempo. ¿Es que no entiendes que quiero conocer cada terreno de ese cuerpo escultural que tienes? —comentó haciendo un puchero con los labios. El celibato era demasiado duro y Francis, desde que salía con Antonio, no es que hubiera hecho demasiado.

Los ojos azules se habían desviado hacia un lado, fingiendo resentimiento por esa situación y se dio cuenta de que era cierto. Con tantos temas de por medio, no habían tenido tiempo para pasar el rato juntos, íntimamente. Sonrió resignado, se estiró para estar más cercano al francés y le dio un beso cariñoso cerca de la comisura de los labios, nada que fuera demasiado escandaloso en ese lugar familiar.

— Perdóname, ¿vale? Tienes razón, entre una cosa y otra no hemos tenido tiempo para nosotros de esa forma. Así que tengo una idea: acepto que me enseñes a ir en bicicleta pero, a cambio por tus valiosas lecciones, quiero pagártelo. La recompensa será una cena en mi casa, preparada por estas manos, y luego el resto de la deuda te la puedes cobrar en especias —dejó un momento de silencio, para que pudiera procesar la información—. ¿Qué te parece?

— Tengo bien claro lo que quiero. Después de la cena, quiero meterme en la ducha contigo. Desde hace tiempo que he tenido esa fantasía, rondando mi cabeza, acechando mis sueños para luego sumirme en la más profunda desesperación —murmuró dramático. Incluso había llevado el dorso de la mano izquierda a su frente, para darle fuerza a su interpretación.

— Empiezo a pensar que te ganarías bien la vida como actor. Te podrían dar un Óscar a la mejor interpretación o algo así —comentó Antonio por lo bajo, sin poder creer lo que había escuchado de boca del galo.

— Pero hoy, ya que me das esta oportunidad de oro, no pienso desaprovecharla. ¡Está bien! ¡Vamos a enseñarte cómo se lleva la bicicleta y así podremos ir pronto a casa!

— Si puede ser, que no se entere el maldito continente, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo el de ojos verdes con una sonrisa pasivo agresiva y las orejas coloradas. Sí, había gente alrededor y les estaban mirando. Si se burlaban de él, se iba a morir de vergüenza.

En un intento de animarle, Francis le dio un golpe suave en el trasero y le incitó a sentarse correctamente sobre el sillín. Su corazón había empezado a latir con tanta fuerza en su pecho que apretó las manos contra el manillar, como si eso fuera a salvarle la vida en caso de perder el equilibrio. Las manos del rubio asieron la bicicleta desde detrás y le fue dando instrucciones. Cuando los pies dejaron de tocar el suelo y se apoyaron sobre los pedales de plástico negro, Antonio sintió que se tambaleaba, incapaz de saber cómo repartir el peso para no precipitarse. Si no fuese porque su novio estaba detrás, estaría en el suelo desde hacía un buen rato.

— Venga, Antonio, ahora empieza a pedalear. Tienes que sentarte centrado y repartir tu peso de manera equitativa. De esta manera te mantendrás derecho y serás capaz de aguantar el equilibrio. Puede ser difícil aprenderlo, pero te prometo que cuando lo logres ya nunca lo olvidarás.

— Me voy a matar, me voy a matar, me voy a matar... —murmuraba el hispano, con los ojos como platos, preso de un pánico indescriptible.

A medida que sus pies se movían, la bicicleta comenzó a avanzar, lentamente, y el galo iba detrás, ayudándole a mantener el equilibrio y animándole a continuar, insistiendo en que lo estaba haciendo muy bien. De alguna manera, escuchar las palabras del rubio le hacía estar menos tenso y, poco a poco, encontró el gustillo a eso de ir en bicicleta. Francis notaba que la postura de su novio era ahora más relajada y entonces supo que debía intentar la acción que todo niño, al final, acababa reprochando a su padre.

Sin avisar, lentamente, por si acaso debía correr de nuevo en su auxilio, fue soltando la bicicleta, permitiendo que fuera por sí solo. Sonrió orgulloso al ver que Antonio iba perfectamente, manteniendo el equilibrio sin problema alguno. En un principio no lo sospechaba, puesto que le había jurado y perjurado que no dejaría ir el sillín, pero pasado un minuto de ese silencio, el hispano entornó el rostro peligrosamente, para intentarle ver, y se lo encontró a unos cien metros. Ser consciente de que estaba tan lejos le dio un vuelco al estómago y de repente parecía que no sabía de nuevo mantener el equilibrio. Rápidamente quitó los pies de los pedales y los clavó sobre la arena.

Francis, que había visto el cambio radical en él justo cuando se había dado cuenta de la mentira, se fue corriendo por si tuviera que ayudarle. No obstante, para cuando se plantó a su lado, Antonio ya estaba seguro, con los pies en tierra firme. Enseguida se llevó una mirada de reproche de su novio, que parecía estar sufriendo un ataque de pánico al mismo tiempo que un enfado monumental. Se apartó en el momento justo para poder esquivar un manotazo torpe del español.

— ¡Me habías dicho que no ibas a dejarme ir, maldito mentiroso! —le dijo con reproche. El corazón aún le iba a mil por hora y toda la seguridad que había adquirido pensando que Francis estaba detrás se había esfumado.

— Pero si has ido tú solo sin problema durante un rato. No sé por qué tienes que ponerte así. Lo has hecho genial, deberías intentarlo de nuevo. Te juro por lo que más quiero que no voy a alejarme, que te seguiré de cerca para evitar que te caigas.

Después de haberle soltado, fue más difícil convencer a Antonio de que no pensaba dejarle ir. No se podía comparar a negociar con un niño pequeño, que a fin de cuentas era moldeable con más facilidad. No fue hasta después de un rato de peloteo y abrazos mientras le pedía perdón e insistía en lo arrepentido que estaba, que el español accedió a intentarlo de nuevo. Horas después, éste iba, lento pero con más calma que al principio, haciendo líneas rectas por el sendero. Sobre todo al regresar, le decía a Francis que mirara e insistía e insistía en preguntarle si lo estaba haciendo bien.

Cuando hubieron terminado, a eso de las siete, Antonio se bajó de la bicicleta, respirando acelerado, con una sonrisa curvando sus labios hacia arriba, se quitó el casco y, de manera sorpresiva, se lanzó a abrazar al rubio, que tuvo escaso tiempo para estirar los brazos y asegurarle entre éstos para que no se cayeran los dos. Como el modelo se reía, contento, a Francis se le acabó contagiando. Aunque se veía capaz de posar desnudo delante de la cámara y de hacerle mil cosas a su propio cuerpo, no hubiera creído que fuera capaz de montar en bicicleta. A pesar de que parecía sencillo para el resto de los mortales, pensaba que él era la excepción que confirmaba la regla. Le daba cosa pensar que Francis pudiera malgastar su tiempo; no porque creyera que fuera mal profesor, al contrario, simplemente porque no creía que él fuese buen alumno. Casi le daba pena ver que éste ponía sus esperanzas en él y el verle tan ilusionado, ya que luego la decepción iba a ser peor.

Sin embargo, rompiendo todos los esquemas habidos y por haber para él, Francis tenía razón y era capaz de montar en bicicleta. Por ese motivo estaba que no cabía en sí de la ilusión. Le sorprendía ese hombre al que aún apretaba contra su cuerpo, capaz de confiar en su potencial ciegamente aún cuando él no podía. Se apartó lo suficiente para verle bien, sonriendo felizmente, gesto que Francis adoró en el mismo instante en el que lo presenció.

— Gracias, Francis. Me has demostrado que estaba equivocado conmigo mismo —le dijo—. Eres increíble, de verdad.

— Yo diría que soy incluso sensacional, así que deberías rendirte ya a mis pies —argumentó el rubio son una sonrisa seductora, rodeando la cintura de Antonio y con las mismas manos sujetando la bicicleta—. ¿Entonces iremos a tu casa a cenar y a otras cosas~?

Aunque se echó a reír, el hispano soltó a su novio para permitirle andar y echó a caminar, rumbo a casa. Para llegar con más facilidad tomaron el metro, que le dejaba relativamente cerca de su hogar. Durante el camino, Francis halagó el rápido aprendizaje del de cabellos castaños, que sonrió azorado. Incapaz de resistir la tentación, el de ojos azules continuó con la zalamería, admirando cualidades cada vez más personales de su novio, buscando esa reacción avergonzada que le producía un vuelco al corazón y le hacía sentir un cariño inmenso hacia él.

Terminó pidiéndole que parara, con las orejas rojas de la vergüenza, y ese fue el punto en el que no pudo más y le abrazó, permitiendo que se escondiera mientras él sonreía con devoción y amor. El comportamiento de Fernández le parecía simplemente adorable, demasiado precioso para este mundo. Le dio una suave palmadita en el trasero, azuzando para que bajara cuando las puertas del metro se abrieron, asió bien la bicicleta y bajó al andén. De camino a casa, charlaron acerca de si se le podría olvidar o no lo que había aprendido en ese día y en menos que canta un gallo se plantaron delante del imponente edificio en el que vivía el español.

Montaron en el ascensor después de serios problemas para poder meter la bicicleta y caber ambos también y ascendieron hasta la planta en la que se situaba el apartamento. Dejaron el trasto en el espacio del recibidor y se adentraron en el apartamento. Las chaquetas se quedaron en el primer perchero por el que pasaron y, unos pasos más atrás iba el rubio, observando la figura de su novio. La camiseta estaba medio pegada a su cuerpo por el sudor y cuando se detuvo, pensativo, tuvo tiempo suficiente para poder ver unas gotitas de sudor a las que envidió en ese momento. Antonio viró sobre sus talones y le observó.

— ¿Qué quieres cenar? Sé que aún es pronto, pero quiero ver si tengo todo lo que necesito. Si no, tendré que bajar a comprar en un momento —dijo el español.

— Tengo una idea mejor: Ambos hemos hecho ejercicio, hemos sudado y aún es pronto. Podemos ducharnos y ya luego preparamos la cena —se acercó, rodeó su cintura con sus brazos y se quedó cerca de sus labios, saboreando ese momento de tensión sexual que se percibía entre ambos.

Sería fácil ceder a la tentación, a la lujuria, caer en su embrujo, pero no quería que le venciera sin más, por lo cual se mantuvo sereno, observándole con deseo, reprimiendo la pasión en su interior. El francés, consciente de aquello, se acercó a él y repartió besos por su cuello, lentamente, dejando que sintiera la calidez de sus labios contra la piel. Dejó que el aliento chocara contra esa zona y fue capaz de percibir un pequeño estremecimiento en el cuerpo del hispano. Su voz a continuación sonó baja, íntima, seductora.

— ¿Qué te parece, amor? ¿Vamos a darnos una ducha? —quedaba claro que lo que menos importaba era el hecho de limpiarse. Su objetivo era, antes de eso, terminar de mancillarle.

— Ve hacia el baño, voy a buscar un par de cosas. Dale al agua para que se vaya calentando. Hacia la derecha es fría y hacia la izquierda caliente.

* * *

 **Bueenas**

 **Disculpad, sé que la escena se queda a medias en el momento más suculento, pero si no era todo demasiado largo :'D Hay ducha en el próximo capítulo, lo juro. Bueno, en este capítulo destacaría que conocemos un poco más la mente de Antonio, vemos que también tiene inseguridades y que significa Francis mucho para él uvu**

 **Si tenéis dudas, decídmelo, os contesto encantada**

 _Maruychan,_ **tenían derecho a una cena romántica cliché pero bonita uwu Creo que es uno de los fics en que más rápido se han dado cuenta que juntos están bien, que se compenetran bien. No puedo prometer nada con lo de no destrozar corazones o3o El tiempo dirá XD Gracias por dejar review y leer ;w; y por decir que hago que el tag tenga motivo de existencia. Me voy a un rincón a llorar por lo bonito que ha sido eso.**

 _Zenithia,_ **ellos son así xD Por una parte son como lo más melosos del mundo y cuando llega un momento se vuelven fuego, como monos salvajes. Un poco la parte de Francis y después la parte pasional de Antonio xD Espero que te guste el capítulo, muchas muchas gracias por leer y comentar ;v;**

 _Aby,_ **ay pues… creo que en este puedo dejar en vilo para ver lo de la ducha ;v; Lo siento. Son requetesexy, estoy totalmente de acuerdo uvu. No, no es enfermo mental Francis, tiene su perversión, sus delirios (esto ha quedado patente este capítulo) pero en el fondo tiene la cabeza muy bien amueblada. Antonio no me gusta hacerlo como si fuera retrasado, considero que es inteligente, solo despistado y a veces se hace el tonto para no pegar una hostia o para evitar situaciones que no le gusten XD No sé cuál es mi secreto ;w; Quizás que los adoro. Me hace feliz que te gusten mis historias y, por ahora, seguiré escribiendo a este par de tontos uvu porque me hacen muy feliz. Gracias por leer uvu Espero que te guste este capítulo.**

 _Whiteless,_ **totalmente de acuerdo. Más vale tarde que nunca XD. No te preocupes, hay gente que ha desaparecido durante el fic y de la que posiblemente no sepa nada XD Están en su momento más dulce. Siempre el inicio de las relaciones es lo más bonito y bueno, se compenetran muy bien. Jajajaja no eres la primera que me menciona lo de melosos y de repente como monos. Son hombres en el fondo~ Ay, por favor, espero que no te decepcione la parte de Antonio ;3; no quiero crear tanta expectativa y decepcionar. No ha sido un review sosete, me ha gustado uvu. Sobre tu postdata… omg me he emocionado ;3; P-pues a mí me encantaría. Es el sueño de todo fanficker que alguien escriba algo sobre su fic o haga art o cualquier cosa basado en su trabajo. Así que a mí me encantaría ;_; Me llegas al corazoncito de pollo que tengo. Y debo confesar que no me arrepiento de conseguir que dejaras el Spamano muy fuerte :D xDDD Gracias por leer**

 **Eso es todo esta vez.**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo~**

 **Saludos**

 **Miruru.**


	12. Capítulo 12

**Tras la lente – Capítulo 12**

Besó sus labios para dejar su libido satisfecha, al menos durante el tiempo suficiente para volverse a reencontrar, y fue hacia el baño. Mientras iba controlando la temperatura del agua, Antonio fue hasta su cuarto para conseguir el lubricante y un condón. Aunque lo hicieran en la ducha, la protección era obligatoria. Además, cualquiera de los geles que pudiera haber en la ducha no podían convertirse en substitutos de un buen lubricante y no quería tardar mucho tiempo en los previos para dilatarse. Regresó presto, con el corazón latiendo más rápido de la excitación, hacia el cuarto de baño. La imaginación le jugaba malas pasadas y, después de los delirios vívidos, anticipándose a lo que ocurriría, le provocaba tirones de excitación sobre su ligeramente despierta entrepierna.

Le daba vergüenza pensar que se había excitado con tanta facilidad, pero al darse la vuelta se había dado cuenta de que Francis estaba más o menos igual. Se fue hacia él, con paso decidido. Dejó el lubricante y el condón a salvo en un rincón de la ducha y acto seguido le asió de la ropa y le besó con ansia. Sus manos se fueron deshaciendo con maña de las prendas de vestir, echándolas por ahí, sin importarle a dónde cayeran. El rubio imitó su acción y antes de bajar el calzoncillo se permitió rozar su entrepierna por encima de la tela. Se deleitó al poder notar su pene, medio duro, y al darse cuenta de que sus caderas se arqueaban hacia delante para buscar más contacto.

Se obligaron a separarse, conscientes de que como siguieran era probable que no entraran a la ducha siquiera. Dejó que Antonio pasara primero y agachó la cabeza ligeramente para poder tener un primer plano del momento. El agua pronto empezó a mojar el cuerpo bien formado del modelo, que se dio la vuelta y tendió la mano hacia él. Por un momento, Francis pensó que debía de estar soñando. Se consideraba demasiado afortunado: tenía un novio atractivo, cariñoso y que le permitía ser perverso en el sexo. Tomó su mano, la hizo girar hasta que el dorso estaba hacia arriba y lo besó, cariñosamente.

— ¿A qué viene eso? Venga, entra dentro. Tengo ganas de pasarlo bien antes de la cena. Hay que abrir el apetito y no se me ocurre una mejor manera. Quiero besarte y meterte mano hasta desgastarte.

— Pues entonces no voy a ser cruel. ¿Cómo podría hacerle algo así a mi novio? —agarró bien la mano y entró por fin. Con una mano corrió la mampara y acto seguido se fue para él, le estrechó contra su cuerpo dejando que le mojara y les arrastró a ambos bajo del agua.

Se separó una primera vez, cuando su cabello rubio se veía más oscuro y le molestaba en la cara al estar pegado contra ésta. Con un movimiento de la mano se lo echó hacia atrás, al igual que Antonio, cuyo flequillo había estado aplastado contra su frente hasta ese momento, y acto seguido la condujo hacia la entrepierna del de cabellos cortos, la cual tomó en su palma y empezó a acariciar. Mientras, Fernández se entretenía repartiendo besos apasionados contra su cuello, buscando sus suspiros y, posiblemente, algún que otro jadeo. Sin embargo tenía un objetivo en mente que pensaba llevar a cabo. Así pues, un rato después, el modelo español se apartó de ese cuello blanquecino, le miró a los ojos y le dio un beso cariñoso que no se prolongó demasiado rato. Se inclinó y posó sus labios sobre la clavícula y permitió que los dientes rozaran contra ese montículo, cosa que le produjo un escalofrío al francés que no supo de dónde le había nacido. No obstante, el tirón que sintió en su entrepierna y que se extendió al resto de su cuerpo, tensándolo, sí supo a causa de qué había ocurrido. Antonio seguía descendiendo, besando todo lo que encontraba a su paso: el torso, el abdomen y se entretuvo delineando con su lengua el ombligo.

No había que ser demasiado lince para pensar que seguiría descendiendo. La emoción que había experimentado al pensar que se la iba a chupar había sido demasiado y no estaba seguro de poderla controlar. La mano derecha de Antonio agarró su miembro y lo masajeó ligeramente, buscando ver ese placer en los ojos de su novio, azules como el mar. Se inclinó y besó la piel caliente. Francis se tensó y apartó la mirada de esa escena tan erótica que su amante le ofrecía, al menos por un momento. Era la primera vez que lo hacía y el corazón le iba a mil. Sus ojos volvieron a estar fijos en el hispano justo cuando este entreabría los labios y permitía a su lengua avanzar hasta rozar la punta colorada del miembro del francés, que poco pudo hacer para impedir aquel jadeo, que resonó en el cubículo que era la ducha. Rozó con insistencia la cabeza del pene, mientras permitía que sus labios se aposentaran cómodamente sobre esa piel. Succionó ligeramente y cuando escuchó el gemido de Francis, le dio un vuelco el corazón. Cansado de esperar, metió el miembro en su boca, dejando que sintiera la humedad, la calidez de su cavidad y no tardó nada en empezar el movimiento con la cabeza, de delante hacia detrás, rítmico.

Con los labios entreabiertos, miraba a Antonio mientras continuaba con la felación, con los ojos cerrados la mayor parte del tiempo y un aire sumiso que le estaba derritiendo todas y cada una de las neuronas que le quedaban a estas alturas vivas. Estiró la mano derecha y acarició los cabellos castaños, que ahora parecía que eran negros y estaban aplastados contra su cabeza. Inició un balanceo con sus caderas, lento, sin ser demasiado brusco, buscando esa calidez, sin esperar a que fuera Antonio el que se la otorgara. La mano derecha del hispano se fue a acariciar los testículos, rozándolos apenas para que el cosquilleo se transformara en placer.

Se escuchaba el sonido de su garganta, justo cuando el miembro se adentraba bastante profundo en su boca y prácticamente rozaba su campanilla. Los dedos de Francis asieron con un poco más de fuerza el cabello mientras continuaba moviéndose, prácticamente abusando de aquella boca que tan bien le hacía sentirse. Al modelo aquello no le molestaba en absoluto y disfrutaba de sus gemidos y de la expresión de su rostro. Poco después, Francis soltó su cabeza y paró el movimiento, jadeante. Aún así, Antonio continuaba con la oscilación.

— Me voy a correr, como sigas así —le avisó entre dientes, tenso.

Era la primera que lo hacía, así que tuvo reticencia a dejar que se viniera en su boca. Se apartó, pero aún así continuó masturbándole a buen ritmo. Besó su vientre mientras sus manos se encargaban de estimular con insistencia la zona, conduciéndole a marchas forzadas hacia un orgasmo cada vez más evidente.

— ¿Por qué no te corres entonces? Hazlo, vente sobre mi cuerpo~ —murmuró contra su piel, incitándole con aquellas insinuaciones directas, buscando que aquello acelerara aún más el clímax.

Sintió que se tensaba y observó cómo apretó los párpados y los dientes, intentando estrangular un gemido que aún de esa manera fue audible. El semen del francés fue a parar sobre su piel, manchándola, aunque no permaneció demasiado tiempo en el lugar puesto que el agua se encargó de hacer que se deslizara por su piel hasta terminar perdiéndose por el desagüe.

Los ojos azules, cubiertos tras un velo de placer residual, descendieron para observar bien a ese hombre que tanto le gustaba, que aún le seguía sorprendiendo día tras día. Últimamente pensaba en aquello, en ofrecerle una felación él primero para que viera lo mucho que le adoraba, pero se le había adelantado cuando menos lo había esperado. Estiró la mano, pidiéndole la suya, y una vez la tuvo sobre su palma la aseguró con los dedos y tiró de él hasta ponerle en pie. Le atrajo hacia él y le besó pasional mientras sus manos acariciaban su espalda baja y, finalmente, moldeaban ese trasero perfecto que era de su propiedad única y exclusivamente. El miembro del hispano rozaba contra el cuerpo de su novio y la fricción le proporcionaba un cosquilleo agradable que segundos después empezaba a convertirse en una tortura. Los besos de Francis se trasladaron al mentón de su amante, lujuriosos, para continuar con su cuello mientras las manos descubrían cada humedecido rincón de su cuerpo. Mordió su piel morena, ni muy brusco, ni muy suave, y rodeó su cintura con fuerza. Le levantó del suelo y rápidamente giró hasta que encaró la mampara. Con habilidad le hizo dar una vuelta y cuando por fin pudo ver su espalda le apretó contra la superficie sólida, adhiriéndose a su figura, permitiendo que pudiera sentir su miembro, que poco a poco empezaba a despertar, contra su trasero. Espiró el aire rápidamente contra su hombro y fue repartiendo un reguero de besos hasta la mitad de la espalda. Sus manos, como si siguieran otra voluntad, se paseaban por el torso del modelo. La izquierda bajó hacia la entrepierna y fue rozándola con la yema de los dedos, con parsimonia. Apartó la mirada de Antonio y se estiró para poder coger con la mano libre el condón y el lubricante.

Lo primero fue el condón, porque estaba seguro que después de dilatarle lo que menos le apetecería sería parar para ponerse protección, pero no sería él el que se saltara las normas de su novio. Lo segundo fue el lubricante, que parecía de los nuevos. Mientras tanto, Antonio seguía con las manos contra la mampara, mirando hacia el borroso exterior, respirando acelerado y recibiendo besos y mordiscos sobre la nuca. Suspiró con alivio y apoyó la frente contra el plástico al sentir los dedos resbaladizos entre sus nalgas. Aunque estaba mojado por completo, el lubricante estaba frío en comparación con sus cachetes y el contraste le pareció incluso agradable. Durante el rato que ese juego previo duraba, Francis volvió a estar en su apogeo con facilidad. No era complicado cuando le tenía de esa manera, apoyado contra una superficie sólida, con la cintura inclinada, las piernas separadas y jadeando por lo bajo. Le ponía demasiado ver la manera en que sus dedos a veces se apretaban contra el plástico, cómo llevaba la cabeza contra la superficie sólida, con los ojos cerrados y los dientes apretados, ahogando un gemido que aún así se escuchaba, estrangulado, tremendamente sexy.

Mientras metía y sacaba los dedos, ahora a más velocidad, arrancando esos deliciosos jadeos de entre los labios enrojecidos, el límite de su cordura se alcanzó. Retiró los dígitos e hizo que volviera a mirarle. Le besó, llevándole ahora hacia la pared contraria, y la mano izquierda aferró su pierna, a la altura del muslo, y la fue levantando hasta acomodarla sobre su cintura. La sujetaba por la rodilla y él se posicionó para poder, lentamente, ir adentrándose en su cuerpo. Los brazos de Antonio se acomodaron alrededor de su cuello, para mantenerse estable mientras notaba cada centímetro en su interior. El último tramo, a pesar de la paciencia que había demostrado hasta el momento, lo hizo del tirón, arrancando un jadeo sonoro a Antonio, el cual echó hacia atrás la cabeza, hasta apoyarla contra la pared, con los ojos cerrados.

Quizás otro día sí lo hubiera hecho, pero no en ese momento cuando lo que más deseaba era escucharle de esa manera, extasiado, mientras a él el placer le hiciera perder el norte. Por eso mismo, a diferencia de otras veces, Francis no esperó y enseguida se fue moviendo, lentamente, haciendo suaves envites para que el interior terminara de dilatarse, adaptándose a su dimensión. Cuando los movimientos fueron más holgados, menos forzados, aceleró el ritmo de éstos. El vapor se había condensado contra todos los espejos y cristales de esa habitación e incluso las paredes estaban húmedas. Entre las cuatro paredes de ese cuarto de baño, sus gemidos empezaron a alzarse sobre el sonido del agua de la ducha cayendo sobre la alfombra. Cada nuevo movimiento era vigoroso, buscando enterrarse todo lo profundo en su interior para dejarse envolver por su calidez. Le pidió que se agarrara a su cuello, con fuerza, y acto seguido agarró también la otra pierna, hasta subirla a su cintura, y así cargar su peso al completo. La penetración esta vez fue más profunda y rápida, por lo que Antonio gimió con más fuerza, apretando sus dedos contra la espalda del francés mientras éste seguía moviéndoles a ambos, arremetiendo contra él contundentemente.

El interior del hispano se contraía contra su miembro con cada nuevo golpe de su pelvis, cosa que le estaba llevando cada vez más cerca de ese clímax. Los ojos verdes le enfocaron, rebosando deseo y anhelo, y le besó hasta que ambos se quedaron sin aliento prácticamente. Incapaces de tomar todo el aire que necesitaban por la nariz, separaron sus labios y volvieron a observarse mientras continuaba ese movimiento salvaje, que les guiaba únicamente al placer. Antonio llevó una de sus manos a su propia entrepierna y se acarició a un ritmo intenso, en busca de ese final que estaba ya más que próximo. La imagen no dejó indiferente a Francis, que se movió hasta hacerle chocar contra la pared. Esa nueva situación le permitía moverse con más precisión mientras apretaba los dientes, gimiendo grave, similar a un gruñido de puro éxtasis.

El hispano pensó que aguantaría más rato pero en uno de esos envites rozó su próstata. Poco preparado estaba para ese repentino placer extremo y al experimentarlo se llevó por delante el poco aguante que le quedaba. Se tensó, sin dejar de mover la mano sobre su miembro, que expulsaba el semen de su cuerpo, mientras el intenso orgasmo se adueñaba de su cuerpo y le impedía cualquier pensamiento elaborado. La inesperada estrechez del hispano propició una mayor fricción que Francis, aún arremetiendo contra él, no podía soportar en su estado. Segundos después él también se venía, empujando contra Antonio hasta que la descarga de placer se fue apagando.

Aferrado a su cuello, con las piernas en alto sujetas por su amante, Antonio miraba a la mampara ido, totalmente obnubilado. Su cerebro aún no funcionaba al cien por cien y sólo pensaba en que le faltaba el aliento, en que se sentía muy bien y en que ese hombre que le sujetaba era increíble. Se asemejaba a los pensamientos de Francis en ese momento hacia el hispano. Aún no quería dejarle ir, menos cuando no confiaba en que pudiera bajarle bien en ese estado.

El modelo se recuperó antes y se notó porque fue dejando besos cerca de la oreja derecha del francés, mimosos, preguntando en silencio si se encontraba bien. Ladeó el rostro para enfrentarle y le besó con cariño al mismo tiempo que se movía para salir de su interior. Bajó sus piernas con cuidado y cuando vio que estaba de pie, entonces se quitó el condón, lo ató y lo echó a un lado.

— Nos vamos a arrugar de tanto rato que llevamos en el agua. Creo que deberíamos terminar de ducharnos —comentó yendo hacia el lugar en el que tenía el champú. Se echó un poco en las manos y fue frotándose la cabeza con cuidado. Su pelo era sagrado y lo trataba como a un hijo. Si se lo frotaba demasiado fuerte se le caería.

— ¡Anda qué...! —dijo entre risas Antonio—. No parecía que te importara demasiado hacía unos minutos, ¿eh?

— No me importa cuando te meto mano u otras cosas que no mencionaré porque, si te esfuerzas, seguro que aún eres capaz de recordar cómo se sentía~ —comentó juguetón, con el pelo lleno de espuma.

La ducha prosiguió entre estúpidos comentarios, abrazos, y momentos en los que incluso se entretenían intentando cazar al otro mientras éste lo evitaba y chillaba para que le soltara, como si fuera lo más horrible que les pudiera pasar, pero entre risas. Cuando por fin salieron, el baño parecía Londres en una de sus mañanas llena de niebla. Rápidamente se envolvieron en sus albornoces y se fueron secando. Francis tardó más, puesto que tenía que desenredarse el cabello y luego quitarle como mínimo toda la humedad. Antonio aprovechó para repasar su cara con la cuchilla de afeitar, para cortar los pocos pelos que ya hubieran empezado a salir. Terminó de hacer tiempo recogiendo la ropa. Francis se encaprichó con una idea estúpida, así que agarró en volandas a Antonio y le llevó hacia la habitación. Su excusa era que no debía de hacer esfuerzos después del maravilloso rato que habían pasado en la ducha. Una vez en la cama, con la colcha a los pies, se echó a su lado. Pegajoso como una lapa se encogió ligeramente y se apoyó contra el torso del español, que estaba bocarriba estirado, mirando hacia el techo. El brazo del francés rodeó su cuerpo y cerró los ojos para poder percibir con más facilidad el latido de su corazón.

— Espero que no te importe que me quede a dormir en tu casa —dijo Francis, perezoso, sin abrir los ojos. Se encontraba demasiado bien ahí y aún más desde que el brazo de Antonio le había rodeado también. Le agradaba demasiado la presencia de ese hombre, estaba visto.

— ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? Te has quedado ya unas cuantas veces a dormir para que vengas a preguntarme eso a estas alturas —respondió el hispano mirándole de reojo, con la ceja derecha arqueada.

— Bueno, supongo que sí. Es que me gusta cuando dices que puedo quedarme a dormir contigo. Suena demasiado bien, ¿sabes? —murmuró en un susurro íntimo después de reír, mientras su mano acariciaba un costado del cuerpo de su novio.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, durante el cual Antonio se unió a aquello de cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de la cercanía. El francés estiró el brazo y les tapó a ambos, buscando la calidez de la colcha.

— ¿Entonces te ha gustado lo de la ducha? —dijo el de ojos verdes, los cuales estaban abiertos esperando una reacción del otro hombre. Éste, al escucharle, se incorporó y le miró casi como ofendido.

— ¿Que si me ha gustado? ¿Es que no me has visto? Cuando te has agachado para chupármela... ¡Dios mío! Creía que iba a morirme ahí mismo antes de que hicieras nada —dijo el francés con ímpetu—. Te juro que he tenido que aguantar las lágrimas de emoción, porque no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Además, lo haces de muerte. Todo tú eres tan perfecto que no puedo. ¡No puedo!

Dicho eso, se volvió a echar sobre él, enterrando el rostro sobre su torso y moviéndolo de lado a lado para rozar con su nariz el pecho de su novio, que se reía, afectado por las cosquillas que aquella acción le provocaba. Satisfecho por haber escuchado su risa, el francés dejó de molestarle y se quedó tranquilo, de nuevo apoyado contra su torso. No hubiera imaginado que se fuera a sentir tan pleno con un compañero de trabajo, lo cual le había demostrado que, a pesar de que la situación pareciese adversa, que creyera que nunca fuera a ser capaz de conseguir en este caso salir con él, había que intentarlo porque quizás la vida era capaz de sonreírte.

Levantó la mirada para ver qué hacía Antonio, dispuesto a decirle lo más cariñoso que en ese momento le pasaba por la cabeza, pero se encontró con que se había dormido. Le sorprendía la facilidad con la que el varón podía conciliar el sueño, aunque entendía que después de las emociones de ir con bicicleta y de la escena en el baño estuviera agotado. Tampoco es que hubieran cenado, pero suponía que eso sólo significaría que al día siguiente tendría que prepararle un desayuno de campeones para que recuperara energías. Sonrió con cariño, como si él fuese lo más preciado para el francés, y se fue hacia arriba, para tenerle más cerca. Se inclinó y besó lentamente su frente.

— Buenas noches, mi Antonio.

* * *

Cuando el teléfono sonó a las siete y media de la mañana, su corazón se sacudió con violencia y por un momento su ritmo cardíaco estaba tan alto que temió que le fuera a dar un infarto. Se incorporó sobre la cama y se estiró para poder coger el teléfono, que se encontraba a salvo en la mesita de noche. Miró la pantalla, iluminada, cuya luz le molestaba en los ojos una barbaridad y leyó el nombre de la jefa de Recursos Humanos. Se dejó caer sobre el colchón al mismo tiempo que su dedo presionaba la tecla verde de su viejo celular.

— ¿Diga? —respondió con voz de estar adormilado.

— ¿Antonio? Perdona que te moleste a estas horas, guapo. Ya sabes cómo van las cosas en esta empresa: los imprevistos salen uno detrás de otro y os llamamos cuando menos lo esperáis. Hoy deberías venir a trabajar. Ha salido una nueva revista similar a la nuestra, con material erótico para el público homosexual, y hemos preparado una estrategia para demostrar al mercado que no nos sentimos amenazados. Nuestros jefes y los de esa nueva revista han estado hablando y han acordado un par de sesiones conjuntas con uno de sus modelos, para promocionarse mutuamente. La primera sesión saldrá en su revista y la segunda en la nuestra, de este modo nos mostraremos como amigos aunque en el fondo será una manera de rivalizar. Nuestros jefes, como podrás imaginar, han dicho que tenéis que ser tú y Francis los que representéis a nuestra empresa.

— ¿Y avisáis ahora? Mira que habéis tenido tiempo, que seguro que esto no empezasteis a negociarlo ayer —comentó Antonio a disgusto. Como no había tenido el mejor despertar del mundo, su humor se iba al traste con cualquier simple detalle.

— Lo sé, lo sé. ¿Podrías decírselo a Francis? Seguro que está ahí a tu lado, pillín~ Seguro que habéis pasado una íntima noche de pasión y os quedasteis dormiditos juntos~ —comentó ella, sonriendo sin remedio, imaginándoles. Debía confesar que su cerebro se alteraba cuando pensaba en estos dos. Hacían buena pareja, demasiado, así que era imposible controlarse.

— Pues... No te negaré que sí, que tuvimos un momento de pasión por la noche, pero también te digo que no, que no está aquí conmigo. Te pediría que le avisaras tú, es imposible que le llame yo. De hecho, si no fuera porque te lo prometí, seguramente te diría que lo aplazaras porque no puedo trabajar con él.

— ¿Es que va todo bien?

— Bueno, de aquella manera. Ayer discutimos, así que no me apetece llamarle porque sé que no me lo va a coger —comentó Antonio, frotándose el cabello.

— Está bien, le llamaré. Pero te pido que por favor seas profesional. Estas sesiones fotográficas son muy importantes y nos va nuestra imagen en juego. Ya sabes que en el mundo empresarial, sin una buena imagen de cara al mercado, ya puedes vender coches voladores, que no te comerás ni un rosco —dijo Eliza, seria.

Se despidió de la muchacha y suspiró pesadamente. No le apetecía nada ver a Francis ese día. A pesar de lo que pudiera pensar alguien, no era él el que estaba enfadado, era el rubio el que había salido escopeteado a última hora de la noche. La historia se remontaba a hacía unas cuantas horas. Aquella noche, después de salir del trabajo, Francis había ido a casa de Antonio para cenar con él. El hispano, que tenía unos días libres, se había encargado de prepararle algo bueno para cuando llegara. La velada había sido encantadora: estuvieron charlando de diversos temas, luego estuvieron un rato echados sobre un sofá, abrazados de modo que ambos pudieran ver la pantalla, comentando tonterías de la gente que aparecía en el programa de variedades que estaban emitiendo. Más tarde, aburrido, Francis inició las caricias, los besos por el cuello mientras el hispano pretendía estar entretenido con la pantalla. Una cosa llevó a la otra y, minutos después, se encontraban ambos echados sobre la cama del modelo, desnudos, respirando agitadamente.

Antonio, mientras acababa de recuperar el aliento, miraba al techo, pensando en lo genial que el sexo era siempre con ese hombre, cuando de repente sintió que el francés se le volvía a arrimar. Esperaba, sinceramente, que no buscara un segundo asalto pues no estaba seguro de poder cumplir sus expectativas. El rubio se había incorporado, justo para quedar encima de él y le miró con esa sonrisa de felicidad que siempre se le quedaba después de un momento íntimo entre ambos, la cual ya empezaba a conocer. Se inclinó para besarle y de nuevo sus ojos se quedaron en él, observándole.

— Dime, Antonio, ¿te gusto? —murmuró melosamente—. Venga, admítelo. ¿Estás enamorado de mí~?

Por fuera no se llegó a percibir el vuelco que le había dado el estómago al escuchar esas palabras. En su interior saltaron las alarmas y algo le lanzó directamente a ponerle remedio a esa situación. Tenía que actuar pronto, o las cosas se irían al traste en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Daba la impresión de que Francis iba a volver a hablar, a continuar con esa especie de interrogatorio en el que de repente se había sumido, por lo que se dio prisa en interrumpirle, para que no lo hiciera.

— No, no lo estoy —le comentó con aparente calma.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Francis después de dos segundos en silencio, durante los cuales procesó aquella respuesta contundente que había recibido, casi sin pensar. Toda aquella felicidad y amor se habían esfumado, sólo quedaba delante de él un hombre confundido, que no quería aceptar lo que acababa de escuchar.

— No estoy enamorado de ti, Francis —dijo Antonio, sin titubear. Juraba que por dentro estaba nervioso, inquieto.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¿Lo dices en serio? —dijo el rubio, empezando a estar cada vez más indignado—. ¡Oye, que yo sí estoy enamorado de ti! Muy enamorado, de hecho. ¿En serio me estás diciendo que a pesar de eso, a pesar de todo lo que hemos compartido este mes y medio juntos, no sientes nada más por mí?

— Eh, no es eso tampoco —se apresuró a justificarse el hispano—. Simplemente no puedo decir algo tan importante como que estoy enamorado. Me gustas mucho, por eso salgo contigo, pero no diría que es algo tan profundo como enamoramiento.

— ¿Pero se puede saber el motivo o es simplemente porque te parezco poco? Porque creía que sabía qué era lo que sentías, pero estoy dándome cuenta de que estaba muy, pero que muy equivocado. Así que, venga, me gustaría saber si es que he hecho algo mal.

— No, no es que tú hayas hecho nada mal —dijo Antonio, empezando a sudar frío. No esperaba que estuviera muy contento al saber algo así, claro que no, pero no esperaba que se ofendiera tanto desde el principio. Le había dicho que le gustaba un montón, ¿es que no era suficiente? ¿Obligatoriamente tenía que enamorarse?—. No te he contado esto hasta ahora, porque consideraba que no era importante, pero supongo que sí que lo es. Verás, tuve un novio no hace mucho y digamos que tuve muchos problemas con él —se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia—. Al principio iba como la seda, pero después empezó a hacer cosas raras y, para rematarlo, lo que me reventó fue que me propusiera un intercambio de parejas. No para algo temporal, quería que saliera con otro tipo del que no sabía nada. Así que discutí con él, se le fue la mano y a mí también. Después de eso no sé, fue como si todo se apagara, no me he enamorado más. Me parece algo que quizás no nacerá de mi interior de nuevo. Siento esto, pero no puedo forzar algo que no existe.

— Pues quizás deberías de haberme dicho eso desde un principio —dijo Francis levantándose de la cama. Empezó a recoger la ropa, fuera de sí, enfadado como hacía tiempo que no lo estaba. Aquello era demasiado importante. ¿Por qué había esperado hasta ese momento para decírselo? Si lo hubiera sabido, quizás él no se hubiera apegado tanto a él, de esa manera tan irremediable, y la situación le dolería menos.

— ¿Pero qué haces? No me digas que te vas a ir a casa... —respondió Antonio, apenado, a medio levantarse, con el brazo estirado hacia él aunque sin llegarle a tocar, obviamente.

— ¿Qué esperas? ¿Qué me quede contigo y que te abrace toda la noche después de lo que me has soltado? No, claro que no. Voy a vestirme, voy a salir hacia mi casa y voy a pensar sobre todo lo que me has dicho. Mira, entiendo que tu novio era un cabrón, que te jodió, que te hirió seguramente y no sólo psicológicamente pero creo que con el tiempo que hemos estado saliendo, te he demostrado que no soy como él en absoluto. Aún así, tienes la sangre fría para contestarme inmediatamente que no, que no estás enamorado de mí. ¡Pues perfecto, chico! Si no sabes apreciar lo que tienes, ¿qué quieres que te diga? El idiota realmente soy yo, que sin saber ese problemita tuyo SÍ que me he enamorado de ti —dijo amargamente, terminando de vestirse.

— Francis, oye, pero por favor... No te enfades de esta manera. Sé que debería de habértelo dicho, pero de verdad me gusta estar contigo —intentó argumentar Antonio, quien cubierto con únicamente una sábana, fue persiguiéndole por el pasillo, camino hacia la puerta.

— Veo que no quieres entenderlo, seguramente porque no quieres ser el culpable. Pues déjame decirte que sí, que lo eres. Estoy enfadado, mucho, necesito tiempo para pensar, para relajarme y poner en orden mis ideas. Así que te pido educadamente que lo respetes —le dijo con coraje, después de girarse en el marco de la puerta. Ni le dio pena ver ese gesto de apaleado que Antonio tenía, en ese momento estaba demasiado molesto y triste al mismo tiempo, aunque intentara ocultarlo todo tras una máscara de ira.

Sin poder decirle nada más, vio cómo se alejaba. Suspiró con pesadez, cerró la puerta y se arrastró hasta la cama. Le estuvo dando demasiadas vueltas a la cabeza hasta quedarse dormido por completo, cosa que sucedió bastante tarde. Así pues, la llamada no había sido la mejor noticia que podría haber recibido en ese momento. Aún así, prometió que no iba a dejar que afectara a su trabajo, por lo que se levantó, fue a la ducha, se puso el chándal y fue caminando hacia la oficina. Cuando llegó, le estaba esperando uno de sus jefes, el que no le caía demasiado bien, con otros dos hombres más. Uno joven, delgado, bajito, sus facciones eran bonitas y sus ojos amplios y azules, enmarcados en unas largas y negras pestañas, destacaban. Su cabello negro lacio caía contra su cabeza, brillante. Al lado del susodicho chico se encontraba un hombre cargado con una bolsa grande, así que dedujo que debía ser el fotógrafo. Sus ojos eran pequeños, achinados, y un bigote pobre poblaba su labio superior. Llevaba una camisa que tenía una mancha de café cerca de la manga izquierda y unos pantalones de color negro que le quedaban por debajo de la prominente barriga cervecera. La manera en que le miró no le gustó ni un pelo y pronto dejó de observarle, por si acaso.

— Buenos días, Antonio. Gracias por ser tan puntual. Te presento a Jérome y Samuel, son los dos trabajadores de la nueva revista, "Sensación", que saldrá a la venta a final de mes. Como bien te ha comentado Elizabeth por teléfono, haremos dos sesiones fotográficas conjuntas en las que espero que deis lo mejor de vosotros mismos. Están organizadas de la siguiente manera: tú trabajarás la mayor parte del tiempo con Jérome. Samuel trabajará con Francis. Desde el lugar en el que os encontráis es posible que se os vea en la foto del otro, pero nunca la cara, eso sigue prohibido. Hoy os tomaréis también fotos juntos, fingiendo una escena de sexo. Lo máximo será usar algún juguete de nuestros patrocinadores.

La mirada verde se desvió hacia el fotógrafo, Jérome, y por dentro sintió una punzada. Vale, estando peleados no le apetecía trabajar con Francis, pero seguro que era mejor que estar con ese desconocido. Sus ojos se encontraron y él los abrió, sorprendido al verse descubierto. Inmediatamente ladeó el rostro y encaró a su jefe, que parecía encantado con el plan. No podía decirle nada, estaba totalmente decidido y por mucho poder que tuviera habitualmente no iba a salirse con la suya esta vez. Entonces, de la nada, el otro muchacho, Samuel, se acercó a él y le tendió una mano. La miró y luego al dueño, con gesto asustado.

— Encantado de conocerte, Antonio. Aunque no lo creas, había oído hablar mucho de ti, no me imaginaba que fueras a ser tan guapo —añadió sin pudor, honesto—. Empecé en el mundillo al ver tus fotos. Me encanta la pasión que desprendes, aún cuando tu rostro no puede verse. Así que espero que el trabajo vaya bien.

— Ya... Encantado —estrechó la mano, medio segundo, apenas dejando que le agarrara, y volvió a mirar a su jefe—. ¿Dónde está Francis? ¿Aún no ha llegado?

— Sí, él estaba aquí antes que tú incluso. Está hablando con los de iluminación y maquillaje, esta sesión cuenta con profesionales de la otra revista, que han venido para asegurarse de que todo sale perfectamente. Así que venga, id, es la sala 103, la más grande del piso superior. Si necesitáis cualquier cosa, ya sabéis dónde encontrarme.

Mientras caminaban hacia allí, Antonio estaba pensando en todo lo que sucedía. Ya no sólo tenía que enfrentarse a Francis cuando éste seguía enojado con él por lo acontecido la noche anterior, ahora tenía que dejar que otro tipo le tomara fotografías mientras se tocaba y, para rematarlo, fingir otra escena con el modelo entusiasta. Ojalá pudiera meterse en un foso y cubrirlo hasta arriba de arena, seguro que de esa manera sentiría menos estrés. Como imaginó, Francis no le dirigió la mirada cuando llegaron a la sala. En cambio, sí que les prestó atención a los chicos de la otra revista, a los cuales saludó con un gesto de la mano. Supuso que ya les habrían presentado de antes, pero lo que sí que le sorprendió fue ver que Samuel saludaba con insistencia a Francis y que, poco después, corría a su lado para hacerle preguntas que él desde donde estaba no podía escuchar. Jérome, por su parte, miraba de reojo a Antonio, que parecía estar hecho de cartón piedra. Intentó entablar conversación con él en un total de dos ocasiones, pero lo máximo que obtuvo fue un murmullo sin sentido que no dio pie a nada más. Aunque no lo hubiera dicho, él también admiraba a Antonio y conocía su trabajo muy bien. Cuando les habían dicho que trabajarían con el modelo estrella, Jérome había querido morir de la emoción.

Dejó su estado de catatonia y fue hacia la zona que habían acondicionado para el maquillaje. Le resultó extraño tener a dos mujeres observándole con fijación, buscando qué zonas necesitaban cuidado para verse perfectas. El que parecía estar acostumbrado era Samuel, que había dejado de molestar a Francis por el momento y que se entretenía mirando el teléfono móvil de última generación.

— Oh, Antonio, ¿qué es esto que tienes aquí? —dijo una de las chicas, a su espalda.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que tengo? —preguntó con insistencia el hispano, tratando de girarse para poder ver a lo que hacía referencia esa mujer. Al final se dio por vencido, no había manera de divisarlo sin romperse la nuca en el proceso.

— Tienes un chupetón~ Alguien se lo pasa bien, ¿eh? —comentó ella cómplice.

El hispano sonrió tenso, mientras los colores se le subían a la cara y sudaba frío. Las chicas le miraban y también el otro modelo. Sí, ahora sí que lo recordaba. Francis había empezado a chupar y hacer suaves succiones sobre su piel. Juraría que le había dicho que no se sobrepasara, pero seguramente le habría ignorado pensando que tenía tiempo suficiente para recuperarse antes de la siguiente sesión. Las chicas rieron y con maquillaje taparon la marca hasta que no había ni rastro de ella. El modelo español no dijo ni pío mientras acababan con él. Con aspecto lastimero, los ojos verdes se fueron hacia uno de los lados, a la figura de su novio. No le gustaba estar así con él, más que nada porque le gustaba un montón y no quería este tipo de situación. De repente sus ojos se encontraron y Francis, sin inmutarse un pelo, desvió la mirada hacia un lado, como si hubiera visto algo que le hubiera disgustado. No le agradó en absoluto aquello y, lejos de estar triste, ahora estaba un poco enfadado.

Se fue a uno de los cambiadores que habían instalado, terminó de quitarse la ropa que le quedaba y de paso se untó el cuerpo con brillantina. De paso también acarició su entrepierna hasta que estuvo semi erecta. Respiró hondo un par de veces, buscando la paz interna que no tenía desde hacía un rato, y salió del cubículo. Descalzo, caminó con dignidad hacia la cama, redonda, con un colchón rojo brillante. Se sentó y miró hacia otro lado, lo que fuera con tal de no ver a Francis por ese momento. Después de que le girara la cara también estaba un poco ofendido. Lo que no sabía era que el rubio tampoco le observaba, con la vista fija en su cámara de fotos mientras terminaba de configurarla.

De repente, en medio de ese tenso silencio, se escuchó un disparador y el ruido del obturador. Hubiera ignorado aquello de no ser porque se repitió. Ladeó el rostro y se encontró con que Jérome estaba tomando fotografías. Lo que no le gustó en absoluto fue el ángulo de la cámara. ¿Es que estaba paranoico o realmente era un ángulo muy abierto? Le daba la impresión de que su cara podía estar saliendo de esa manera.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó el hispano. El fotógrafo había cesado y miraba hacia un lado, como disimulando. No le gustaba nada ese tío, le ponía los nervios de punta y le observaba de una manera extraña. No quería ni saber por qué demonios le estaba mirando de esa forma.

— No te preocupes, he tomado un par de fotos para probar la iluminación. Además es interesante tener fotografías del inicio. Así el reportaje saldrá mejor, confía en mí. Soy el mejor trabajador en mi empresa.

— Me daba la sensación de que estabas tomándolas desde un ángulo extraño y que se me veía la cara —admitió Antonio.

— En serio, no te preocupes. Me he asegurado de que no saliera tu cara antes de hacerla —dijo el hombre ahora con una sonrisa extraña—. ¿Empezamos? —ladeó la mirada hacia Francis, que parecía absolutamente inalterable ante esa escena—. ¿O prefieres que esperemos a que Samuel también esté, Francis?

— ¿Por qué me preguntas a mí? —le dijo arqueando ligeramente las cejas—. Si estáis listos, podéis empezar. Esta es vuestra parte del trabajo, así que lo que queráis.

No lo negaría, en ese momento Antonio sintió algo así como una punzada fuerte en el pecho, tanto que casi parecía que el dolor había sido físico. ¿En serio no iba a decir nada? Estaba seguro de que ese tipo le había echado fotografías de cuerpo entero y no quería ni imaginar para qué las quería, ¿entonces por qué a Francis parecía importarle tan poco? ¿Es que en un día había decidido que ya no le preocupaba lo que le pasara? Por un momento se dio cuenta de que se estaba poniendo nervioso, se estaba tensando, su mente trabajaba demasiado y si eso pasaba entonces se le bajaría la erección. Si eso ocurría, no estaba seguro de poder continuar. Sería la primera vez que no hubiera podido completar su trabajo y eso no le agradaba. Profesional, iba a serlo. Respiró hondo y se subió a la cama más, para estar cómodo. Sus manos empezaron a tocar su propio cuerpo mientras el disparador sonaba una y otra vez. Aquel hombre desagradable le miraba y él, lejos de lo que había hecho con Francis, tenía la vista puesta en otro lugar de la sala.

Pudo percibir el peso extra que se añadió sobre el colchón y la voz del rubio, indicándole a ese chico cómo posar, diciéndole que lo hacía muy bien, que aguantara un poco en según qué ángulos, cuando él estaba usando uno de esos consoladores que le habían regalado a la compañía. La voz del galo, instruyendo, se alzaba para Antonio por encima de la del propio Jérome y al final no pudo resistir la tentación. Ladeó el rostro y le dio la impresión de que algo se le atascaba en la garganta al ver que los ojos del francés sólo centraban su atención en el joven muchacho y que, a veces, incluso sonreía ligeramente. Le dio la impresión de que en su pecho su corazón latía con más fuerza, pesadez, como si en cualquier momento pudiera hundirse en su cuerpo, amenazando con llegar a su vientre. Ladeó más la mirada para centrarla en Samuel, como si en parte estuviera viendo un fantasma. La mano derecha, que había estado empujando el consolador contra su entrada, se había prácticamente detenido.

De repente Samuel se dio cuenta de que le estaba mirando y eso le hizo experimentar una sensación de angustia que nunca había tenido hasta el momento. ¿Se habría dado cuenta el francés de que les estaba mirando? El consolador terminó de resbalar hasta estar sobre la cama. El joven Samuel tiró de Antonio hasta que estuvo incorporado como él y le sonrió, tranquilizador.

— ¿Hacemos las fotografías juntos? ¿Por qué no dejas que sea yo el que parece que va a hacerlo? Te prometo que sólo usaré el consolador y que lo moveré un poco. No me pasaré y seré considerado contigo, ¿vale? Seguro que el contraste de un hombre más formado, siendo sometido por uno más delgado se verá muy atractivo. ¿Qué os parece?

Buscó la aprobación de los demás, pero Jérome fue el único que dijo algo. Francis, que había mirado fijamente a los dos, al final había devuelto la vista a la cámara, como si aquello no fuera con él. Antonio no podía pensar en ese momento, estaba dándole vueltas a otro asunto. Por eso mismo no pudo impedir que Samuel le guiara y quedó a cuatro patas. El joven le tendió el consolador para que él mismo lo introdujera en su cuerpo, intentando reducir el cariz sexual de la situación al máximo y, aún así, le producía vergüenza ese momento. No era sólo una persona, eran tres viendo lo que hacía y tomando fotografías del momento. Cuando lo sintió dentro, se apoyó mejor contra la cama, hundiendo ligeramente el rostro entre sus propios brazos.

— Vale, Samuel, ahora muévelo un poco. No será mucho rato, el suficiente para tomar las fotos que necesitemos.

Se escondió mejor entre sus propios brazos, evitando pronunciar cualquier jadeo mientras sentía el consolador salir y entrar de nuevo en su cuerpo. ¿Cómo habían terminado de esa manera? Hubiera preferido que fuera al contrario, pero antes, mientras tomaban las fotografías, la mirada de Francis... ¿Podía ser que...? Gracias a los cielos, Bonnefoy dijo pronto que tenía todo lo que necesitaba, así que Samuel se apartó y Antonio presto agarró el consolador y se lo sacó. El joven modelo y Francis estaban hablando de nuevo y, por encima de ese ruido, al hispano le pareció escuchar un obturador. Su vista, distraída hasta ese momento, se centró en Jérome, que estaba mirando las fotografías que había tomado, o al menos esa impresión daba. Miró otra vez de reojo a Francis y a Samuel, que seguían hablando y el rubio incluso se reía. Regresó de nuevo esa sensación sofocante en su pecho. Estiró de la colcha y se cubrió la parte baja de su cuerpo, rodeándose completamente con ella. Sin decir ni una sola palabra más, fue hacia uno de los cambiadores. Para cuando llegó, que no fue realmente mucho tiempo, su erección estaba más que por los suelos. Se puso la ropa, con prisa, con ganas de salir de allí lo antes posible.

Pero, por otra parte, no dejaba de pensar en las primeras fotografías y en esa sensación de que había escuchado el disparador al final, cuando se había sacado el consolador. Sí, iba a irse, pero antes tenía que hacer algo. Completamente vestido, Antonio salió y se fue hacia Jérome, que estaba a un lado, casi listo para partir en dirección a su propia oficina. No obstante, no contaba con la aparición repentina del español. Al principio casi se alegró, luego vio su expresión facial, molesta, y supo que no venía a darle las gracias por su trabajo.

— Quiero que me enseñes las fotografías que has tomado —dijo el modelo español, a media voz.

— ¿Para qué quieres verlas? Te pueden parecer menos brillantes, pero es porque me falta retocarlas. El trabajo de un fotógrafo implica la parte de edición, no puedo dejar que las veas ahora.

— Es mi imagen personal —replicó él, dándose cuenta de que su primera respuesta había sido una gran evasiva. Ahora sí que tenía que verlas sí o sí.

— La cual cediste cuando empezaste a trabajar en este lugar, chico. Así que venga, pórtate bien, ¿quieres? No vamos a hacer que tus jefes se enfaden contigo por un arrebato estúpido, ¿no? —le dijo con una sonrisa ladina. Estiró el brazo derecho y con el índice rozó el mentón de Antonio, elevándolo un poco, para dejar claro que ahí el que tenía la sartén por el mango era él—. Si quieres verlas, siempre estoy dispuesto a negociar.

En su expresión se dibujó una sonrisa tensa, forzada. Así que esas tenían, ¿no? Era ese tipo de hombre. Pues, ahora que lo sabía y en vistas de cómo le había tratado no iba a ser condescendiente con él. Asió su muñeca, de un movimiento rápido, tiró de él, le hizo virar, le retorció el brazo a la espalda y lo usó para empujarle contra la pared más cercana. El tipo se quejó por lo alto y eso atrajo la atención de Samuel y Francis. Éste último se quedó confundido por lo que acababa de ver. ¿Estaba Antonio atacando al fotógrafo de la otra revista?

Aunque ganas tuviera de pegarle, no quería buscarse más problemas en aquel sitio. Lo único que hizo fue arrebatarle la cámara de fotos. La encendió y con habilidad dio con el modo visualización. Les fue echando un vistazo, rápido, hasta que dio con unas cuantas fotografías suyas, de cuerpo entero, incluso alguna de únicamente su cara, en concreto la última que había echado. Sus dientes se apretaron más, casi rechinando, de la rabia que sentía en ese momento.

— Serás hijo de puta... —murmuró mientras quitaba la memoria de la cámara. La puso a salvo en el bolsillo del chándal y, antes de que se viniera para él, le tiró la cámara, la cual se apresuró a agarrar para que no se precipitara contra el suelo—. No quiero que aparezcas en la próxima sesión de fotos. Comunícales a tus jefes que si quieren fotografías, tendrán que traer a otro hombre. Además, te voy a decir una cosa, desgraciado, tengo contactos y voy a asegurarme de que todos sepan qué tipo de persona eres. No va a quedar ni una maldita empresa que quiera contratarte después de esto. Te juro que te hundiré en la puta miseria, Jérome.

Una vez había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir, Antonio miró hacia el lado, consciente de que el jaleo había atraído a los otros dos. Miro al francés, de soslayo, y en su cara no pudo ver otra cosa más que una ligera confusión. No le pareció ver ningún tipo de preocupación, nada más que el más absoluto desconocimiento de lo que iba el tema. Se dio cuenta de que su enfado no iba a disminuir en absoluto, por lo que viró sobre sus talones y se marchó de allí. Necesitaba distancia o se iba a ahogar.

* * *

 **¡Buenas!**

 **Dun dun duuunnn… Tensión y mal rollo :v No sé bien qué comentar, detesto a Jérome, es un baboso xD Paso a comentar los review**

 _Aby_ _ **,**_ **son adorables, estoy totalmente de acuerdo y no tienes que calmarte. Soy una fangirl babosa de estos dos, así que entiendo que te puedan emocionar mucho ;v; Espero que te guste la escena de la ducha XD Mi padre también me soltó, pero tampoco me avisó. Aww noo, tus reviews también me gustann ;_; Me gusta ver qué hace fangirlear o que estresa a la gente de mis historias. Yo tengo una sensación escribiéndolas pero a todos no nos interesa lo mismo xD Espero que te guste el capítulo~**

 _Llalica Arana,_ **pues no, en este fic no sale Inglaterra y no lo maltrato. No es precisamente odio xD Es que hace de buen antagonista para estos dos. Lo puedo hacer retorcido y malvado xD No muchos personajes de Hetalia tienen ese plus XD Lo siento xD Gracias por leer todas mis historias Frain ouo Espero que te siga gustando la historia.**

 _Maruychan,_ **harás que me sonroje de verdad con los halagos uwu No sé por qué me apeteció escribir la escena de la bicicleta, simplemente pensé en que Antonio seguro que no tuvo una infancia normal y me imaginé haciendo cosas así con Francis. Conti para usted, señorita. Gracias por leer y dejar review u3u**

 _Mimirf,_ **bonjour. Oh Dios mío. ¿Eres Francesa? Ay, qué emoción ;_; Muchas, muchas gracias. Adoro a este par de idiotas, así que intento escribir de ellos todo lo posible. Muchas gracias a ti por leer mis historias y por haber dejado un review. Me has hecho muy feliz uvu**

 _Lady Locura,_ **es que tienen una naturalidad en su relación muy fluida XD A ver qué te parece este capítulo, pues la dinámica cambia bastante. Muchas gracias por leer y dejar review =v=**

 _Zenithia,_ **yo también me pavonearía si tuviera a Antonio como novio. ¡Quién no! Aw me alegra que te hayan parecido achuchables, porque quería transmitir eso. Pensé en la escena y se me hizo tierna aunque fuera inusual. Espero que el salseo en la ducha hay estado a la altura. Un abrazo y gracias por leer**

 **Eso es todo por esta vez~**

 **Nos leemos en la próxima actualización**

 **Miruru.**


	13. Capítulo 13

**Tras la lente – Capítulo 13**

Pocas veces había sentido tanta ansiedad en su vida y verse de nuevo sumergido en una sensación de terrible desasosiego le estaba poniendo de los nervios. Desde que habían hecho la sesión fotográfica conjunta con los tipos de la otra revista habían pasado dos eternos días durante los cuales no había sabido absolutamente nada de Francis. Cada vez que pensaba en ese chaval, metiéndole el consolador mientras su novio estaba delante, algo se le retorcía por dentro. Era por ese motivo que no hacía fotografías con otros modelos, porque ya de por sí le parecía algo similar a la prostitución, pero delante de una persona que le gustaba tanto como Francis le gustaba... No obstante, lo peor de todo había sido que no dijera absolutamente nada.

Harto de comerse la cabeza, Antonio llamó a Eduardo y le preguntó por sus cosas. No hizo falta demasiado tiempo para comprender que algo le ocurría a su amigo. Cuando se lo preguntó, se hizo un largo silencio durante el cual se aferró al teléfono como si eso fuera lo único que impidiera que se derrumbara en ese mismo momento. Al otro lado de la línea, entendió que lo que fuera que estuviera sucediendo era demasiado importante para su mejor amigo.

— Está bien, dame quince minutos para arreglarme. Te paso a buscar a tu apartamento y vamos a tomarnos un café a donde tú quieras, yo te invito.

— Gracias, Edu —dijo apagado, sin demasiado ánimo.

Estuvo esperando en la quietud de su piso, sentado en el sofá mientras la aguja de los segundos se iba moviendo hacia las seis de la tarde. El timbre fue lo único que le sacó de ese estado de ensoñación en el que se sumió durante largos minutos. Instantáneamente se levantó del sofá y avanzó a paso ligero hacia la puerta de su apartamento. Sabía que le iría bien despejarse, salir, aunque supiera que acabaría hablando de eso en cuanto se detuvieran en la cafetería. Como solía hacer su robusto amigo, no le atacó inmediatamente, le preguntó que cómo le iba y le pidió que se pusiera el cinturón una vez se montó en el coche. Condujo hasta una zona con aparcamiento, estacionó el vehículo y fue a una de las máquinas a sacar un ticket que le permitiera dejarlo ahí sin arriesgarse a una multa más que segura.

En pleno centro, anduvieron por las abarrotadas calles de París. Gran parte de los viandantes iban ataviados con trajes chaqueta y se desplazaban a grandes zancadas, apresurándose para llegar a tiempo al metro. El café en el que se detuvieron era un pequeño establecimiento bien iluminado con ojos de buey. Las paredes, de amarillo pastel, contaban con cuadros que contenían fotografías de París hacía ya unos años. En ellas se encontraban personas desconocidas, en blanco y negro, que sonreían para un fotógrafo del que no sabían nada. Tomaron asiento en una mesa cuadrada, pequeña, y dejaron las chaquetas sobre una de las sillas vacías que rodeaban la misma. Eduardo pensó en preguntarle de una vez porque aunque para el resto del mundo Antonio estuviera bien, él se daba cuenta de que más bien lo contrario. Pero, en vez de agobiarle, dedujo que lo mejor sería dejarle espacio para que se relajara un poco más.

El camarero apuntó todo lo que pidieron: dos café solos y un croissant que acordaron que se comerían entre los dos. Comentaron cosas sobre el local como el emplazamiento, lo abarrotado que estaba y el buen olor que se respiraba en el ambiente, a café recién hecho. Fue el rato suficiente para que el camarero regresara con lo que iban a tomar. Así pues, mientras el de ojos verdes se entretenía abriendo los sobres y vertiéndolos en el vaso, Eduardo se mentalizó para lo que iba a hacer. Ante todo tenía que controlarse para no enfadarse. Ver a su amigo en ese estado era desagradable, aún sin saber qué había pasado.

— Hacía tiempo que no te escuchaba de esta manera por teléfono, Antonio. ¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido? Te noto extraño —comentó finalmente, incapaz de esperar durante más tiempo.

— Anteayer, en una sesión con unos personajes de otra compañía, tuve un problema con el fotógrafo. Estuvo tomando capturas mientras no estaba pendiente, mirándome de una manera que me ponía de los nervios. Le dije que me dejara verlas y me dijo que no. Me trató como si fuera su juguete, ¿sabes? Por lo que fui brusco, le quité la cámara y le mandé a la mierda.

— Te diré lo que te dije entonces: odio tu trabajo y odio aún más que sigas acudiendo a él. Deberías haber mandado a la mierda ese empleo el día que ocurrió aquello y lo sabes. Está visto que no dejas de tener problemas en ese sitio.

— Lo sé, pero no voy a encontrar un lugar en el que me paguen mejor y, además, necesito el dinero para continuar pagando mis gastos y al mismo tiempo enviarle algo a mi padre. Terminamos muy mal, pero el hombre está mayor y alguien tiene que impedir que se muera de hambre, ¿no?

— ¿Qué más ha pasado, Antonio?

— ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? —le dijo de repente, extrañado por el cambio del tema. Casi había pensado que se pasaría la tarde dándole un sermón por lo ocurrido con Jérome.

— Porque te conozco desde hace demasiado tiempo, más que suficiente para saber cuándo estás ocultándome algo. Por eso mismo te pregunto, porque sé que tú no te preocupas de lo tuyo y que en casos así hay que sacarte las cosas con sacacorchos. Somos amigos, ¿no? Venga, puedes contarme lo que sea.

El hispano bajó sus ojos verde aceituna hasta que fue capaz de visualizar sus propias manos, las cuales movió hasta que sus dedos pudieron tocarse. Más que miedo a contárselo, lo que le atemorizaba era su propia reacción al empezar a hacerlo. De todas maneras, si había llamado a Edu era porque necesitaba, como fuera, hablar con alguien. Si no lo hacía, no estaba seguro de cómo iba a reaccionar en la próxima sesión de fotos que tenía al día siguiente.

— El otro día discutí con Francis. Me preguntó que si estaba enamorado y yo le dije que no, que no lo estaba. Se enfadó conmigo, sé que con motivo, y se fue de casa y me dijo que necesitaba pensar, que le diera espacio —comentó cabizbajo Fernández—. Tiene razón, si soy incapaz de estar enamorado de él, de quererle de esa manera, no como a un simple novio, debería habérselo dicho para que él pudiera tomar su decisión. Pero se lo he ocultado durante dos meses y pico. ¡Aunque no justifica cómo se está portando conmigo! No es sólo el que se fuera de casa, o el que me girara la cara como si fuera la peor inmundicia... ¡Encima se ha puesto a tontear con el otro modelo, con Samuel! Si hubieses visto cómo le miraba... Incluso le sonreía, el muy cabrón. Y, mientras, a mí me molestaba el otro tío y él no dijo nada. ¡Ni siquiera se quejó cuando...!

Se calló de repente, consciente de que cada vez estaba gritando más y que lo que iba a mencionar no era apto para todos los públicos. Suspiró y se acercó más a Eduardo para que pudiera escucharle a pesar de murmurar. Su amigo se inclinó también para propiciar el ambiente secretista.

— No se quejó cuando, para la sesión de fotos, Samuel dijo que usaría un consolador conmigo. ¿Quién deja que a su novio le meta un desconocido un consolador por el ano? En serio, yo no lo haría. Al menos no sin quejarme, o sin intentar siquiera detenerlo. No dijo nada, se calló y apartó la mirada, como si eso no le incumbiese ni le molestara. Y no podía dejar de morirme de vergüenza pensando lo que estaba presenciando. Nunca me había sentido tan avergonzado de mi trabajo, Edu. ¡Nunca! No contento con eso, después siguió hablando con ese niñato que se cree guapo —gruñó por lo bajo y sus manos se crisparon, conteniendo esa ira en su pecho que no dejaba de crecer, como si estuviera a la vera de una pila de leños que la alimentaban—. Me dieron ganas de decirle cuatro cosas a ese criajo. Incluso cuando estuve discutiendo verbalmente con el fotógrafo, me miró de una manera... Como si se me hubiera aflojado algún tornillo o algo.

— ¿Estás seguro de eso último? ¿No será que estabas tan enfadado que ya no podías discernir ni cómo te miraba?

— No lo sé, Edu. Lo único que sé es que han pasado dos malditos días y no me ha enviado ni un mensaje, no me ha dicho absolutamente nada de nada. Mañana tenemos otra sesión fotográfica y estoy entre la rabia al pensar que otra vez le va a tocar fotografiar a Samuel y los nervios al pensar en la posibilidad de que Jérome se presente a pesar de que le amenacé con que no viniera más.

— Antonio, ¿has pensado en qué es todo eso que estás sintiendo? ¿Qué fue lo que le contaste a Francis cuando le dijiste que no le querías? —preguntó Eduardo, que había percibido algunas cosas en toda aquella historia.

— Le conté lo que me pasó con mi ex, cuando intentó intercambiar las parejas —comentó el español a media voz, consciente de que había metido también la pata con algunas cosas.

— ¿Es que no le conteste lo otro? —con muda sorpresa fue testigo de la negación de su amigo y por eso suspiró pesadamente—. Si le contaras todo, estoy seguro de que, a pesar de la situación, hubiera sido más comprensivo contigo. Pero si sólo le dijiste lo de tu ex es normal que el pobre tipo esté confundido. Le has comparado de alguna manera con un subnormal y le has dado a entender que piensas que es capaz de hacerte lo mismo.

— ¿Qué querías? ¿Que se lo contara todo? Además, es cierto. No estoy enamorado de él, no lo he estado de nadie desde entonces. Sé que el motivo no es tanto mi ex, es más bien lo otro, pero aún así no estoy enamorado de él y no puedo mentirle si me lo pregunta directamente. Le tengo aprecio como para no jugar con él.

Aunque Eduardo quería mucho al hombre que tenía delante, después de tanto tiempo, tampoco podía creerle. Le conocía suficiente como para ver su propia indecisión a través de esa máscara de aparente indiferencia. Era normal, después de todo lo que le había ocurrido, pero aún así creía que, por su bien, no podía ponerse totalmente de su parte. Suspiró pesadamente, conocedor de lo que podía suponer que le dijera la verdad, y aún así se arriesgó.

— ¿Estás seguro de que no estás enamorado de él? Sé que a veces es fácil confundir los sentimientos, y más en tu caso, pero me da la sensación de que estás demasiado enfadado como para que no te importe nada —dijo Eduardo, tomando un sorbo de su café, esperando la más que clara negativa. Su amigo, frente a él, se quedó estático durante un segundo.

— Estoy seguro. ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo? No es como si me estuvieras preguntando los números de la lotería de hoy —comentó el de ojos verdes, mirándole extrañado—. Además, no te equivoques. Claro que me importa, le tengo mucho cariño y todo eso, pero no es enamoramiento.

— ¿Entonces no piensas en un futuro con él? Quiero decir, ¿no piensas en si en unos años iréis a tal o cual sitio de vacaciones? —continuó, presionando cada vez más, poco a poco.

— Bueno, sí... Pero es normal, ¿no? Es mi novio.

— Ya pero creo que, por lo general, la gente que no está enamorada de otra persona no piensa en ese tipo de planes. Dices que no estás enamorado de él, ¿pero eres consciente de que eso implica que vuestra relación nunca avanzará? ¿De que, al fin y al cabo, si nunca le querrás de verdad, si nunca te enamorarás de él, lo vuestro tiene las horas contadas? Al final, seguramente más pronto que tarde, tendrás que dejarle marchar. Por muy bien que te caiga, Antonio, tendrás que decirle que está bien, que puede seguir con su vida. Seguramente no le ha sentado bien ver que contigo parece no tener futuro, ¿lo entiendes?

— Claro que entiendo que no le ha debido de sentar bien. Seguro que le he hecho daño y me arrepiento mucho de ello. Pero, por mucho que insistas, intentando que te diga que estoy equivocado, no lo estoy. Me gusta, pero no estoy enamorado y no le quiero con locura.

— ¿Y te parece bien la idea de dejarle ir entonces? —preguntó Eduardo.

— Me gustaría estar con él el mayor tiempo posible, todo lo que él quiera —admitió Antonio después de un largo espacio de tiempo durante el cual se mantuvo en un silencio absoluto.

— ¿Te parecería entonces bien que se fuera? No sé, eso de que se vaya, que siga su vida, que sea feliz mientras tú estás por ahí, a mí no me parece el mejor escenario. ¿O me equivoco? Quizás lo hago. ¿Te parecería bien y le dirías que fuera muy feliz?

— No, no creo que me pareciera bien y no le podría desear que fuera muy feliz —admitió a regañadientes Antonio—. Pero eso es únicamente porque con él estoy cómodo. Si se fuera con otra persona, volvería a quedarme solo y me apena.

— ¿Estás seguro de que no es amor?

Por un momento, el hispano se detuvo antes de negar en rotundo. Antes no había pensado en todas esas cosas que Eduardo le decía y por eso podía declarar pronto que no, sin tener ni una pizca de remordimiento. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, ahora que estaba imaginando que Francis se iba por ahí con otra persona, notaba en su pecho una sensación de ansiedad que le dejaba la impresión de algo pesado se lo aplastaba. Sutilmente, su ceño se fue frunciendo, hasta tener una mueca casi cómica.

— Estoy seguro, no es amor.

Eduardo sonrió, satisfecho al ver el efecto que su pequeño interrogatorio había tenido. Desde hacía tiempo Antonio era muy denso. El modelo hispano era lento, bastante, así que para los temas que le incumbían, a veces tenía problemas. Para rematarlo, desde el incidente de la revista, parecía que el pobre aún se esforzaba más por negar cualquier cosa que se saliera de sus esquemas, posiblemente para mantener el control. Eran simples teorías que tenía, pero estaba seguro de que había dado en el clavo. Por ahora, se conformaría con lo que había logrado, sembrar la semilla de la duda. No sabía si en un futuro posiblemente se fuese a arrepentir, sobre todo porque no conocía a aquel Francis y no estaba seguro de que abogar por él fuera la mejor idea que había tenido, pero por el tiempo que hacía que salían juntos iba a darle el beneficio de la duda. Eso sí, tenía bien claro que como Antonio acabara lastimado psicológicamente, sabía el nombre de la persona a la que tenía que buscar. Y sus puñetazos dolían.

* * *

Aunque no se había ido a dormir realmente tarde, cuando el despertador empezó a bramar a las seis y media Antonio pegó un bote, se lanzó prácticamente encima de la mesilla de noche y dio manotazos hasta que consiguió encontrar el botón que aplazaba la alarma un rato más. Suspiró con pesadez cuando el silencio se volvió a instaurar en su habitación y antes de que se le pasara quitó la alarma para que no sonara más. Se encontraba molido, como si un camión le hubiera arrollado. Había tenido una noche de perros en la que se había pasado las horas dando vueltas sobre la cama, de un lado para otro, intentando encontrar la pose adecuada que le permitiera por fin conciliar el sueño. Pero, como no lo lograba, el insomnio hizo aumentar la sensación de agotamiento. Los ojos le picaban y parecía que sus párpados pesaban una tonelada. En aquel estado, cayó en los brazos de Morfeo, extenuado, y fue despertando por lapsos de tiempo en los que tenía la sensación de no haber descansado ni un poco.

Sobre las cuatro por fin su cuerpo se relajó como tocaba, pero tres horas de sueño a duras penas daban para estar fresco cuando el despertador había sonado. Era irónico que, aunque estuvo intentando controlar sus pensamientos, de manera indirecta acabó cayendo en ellos. Le daba miedo que llegara la mañana, porque no sabía cómo iba a sentirse si veía que Francis le volvía a ignorar y le prestaba atención al otro modelo. Por primera vez en su vida laboral, Antonio pensó en quedarse dentro de la cama y llamar para alegar que estaba enfermo, pero tampoco le parecía una buena idea. Si lo hacía, le tocaría ir al médico para fingir y traer un justificante. Además, indirectamente, era como permitir que Francis y el niñato, Samuel, se apuntaran una victoria. No pensaba dejar que le hundieran y por ese mismo motivo se levantó de la cama de un salto y se fue directo a buscar la ropa que se iba a poner.

Se dio cuenta de que iba ligeramente tarde cuando salió de la ducha, así que se apresuró a secarse, vestirse y sin desayunar salió a la calle. Si tenía que llamar para que le enviaran un taxi, seguro que iba a llegar aún más tarde, por eso mismo decidió ir andando. No estaba tan lejos y un poco de ejercicio no mataba a nadie. Minutos más tarde, con la chaqueta en la mano del calor por andar tan rápido, el hispano llegaba al edificio en el que trabajaba. Sin más ceremonias, fue directamente hacia la sala que habían reservado para las fotografías. Abrió la puerta y, sin mirar, se adentró en la estancia.

— Siento llegar tard-...

Su frase se interrumpió a la mitad porque sus ojos divisaron algo que no esperaba. Allí, a un lado, sentado sobre una de esas endebles sillas plegables de color plateado se encontraba Jérome, que toqueteaba una tablet de esas que Antonio, por mucho que había intentado, no había comprendido. En sus cálculos no había entrado ese hombre, puesto que esperaba que su amenaza hubiera surgido efecto. El hombre guardó la tablet y se levantó de la silla. En ese lapso de tiempo, el español miró hacia el fondo de la sala, donde Francis charlaba con Samuel, el cual llevaba únicamente una bata, y señalaba hacia una parte de la sala, indicándole seguramente dónde y cómo posar.

— Bueno, es hora de que empecemos —dijo Jérome tranquilamente, como si nada hubiera sucedido la última vez que se vieron. Aquella oración capturó de nuevo toda la atención de Antonio, que le observó como si acabara de decir una locura.

— Ah no... Estas muy equivocado si crees que todo lo que te dije el otro día era mentira. No pienso trabajar contigo, ya te advertí acerca de esto. Te dije que les comunicaras a tus jefes que, si querían fotos nuevas, tendrían que mandar a otro fotógrafo.

— Te escuché, pero eso no quita que me robaras mi memoria. Sí, les comuniqué tu amenaza y ellos me dijeron que tenía que ser yo, que soy el mejor fotógrafo de toda la empresa. Si no te gusta, pues te vas a tener que joder. Deberías ser más profesional. Se supone que eres muy admirado en el mundillo y yo sólo estoy viendo un chaval muy quejica que además parece tener algo de cleptómano. Así que quítate la puta ropa, devuélveme la memoria y cállate de una maldita vez mientras ambos hacemos nuestro trabajo.

— Mira, hijo de puta —empezó Antonio en un tono de voz bajo pero claramente amenazante. No quería llamar la atención de los otros dos, así que por ahora se mantendría calmado, aunque tuviera ganas de chillar hasta quedarse afónico—, puedes irle a llorar a quien quieras, pero no pienso desnudarme y posar delante de ti cuando eres un maldito vicioso con cara de degenerado que, además, se divierte al parecer tratando a los modelos como si fueran trapos. Que pose desnudo no significa que sea la puta del mundo. Así que ya puedes irle llorando a quien sea, no vas a conseguir que cambie de parecer.

— Me parece estupendo, veamos qué opinan de esto tus jefes, mosquita muerta —le respondió al mismo volumen Jérome—. Porque creo que esto es muy importante para vuestra revistucha de tres al cuarto. No creo que quede bien que se diga por ahí que el modelo se dedica a robar.

En un arrebato, con la clara intención de dominar en esa discusión, tanto física como verbalmente, el fotógrafo se acercó hasta donde estaba y le asió del brazo, por encima del codo, para demostrarle que en esa situación seguía estando indefenso y que él era el que estaba al mando. Lejos de lo que esperaba, Antonio tiró con fuerza para liberarse del agarre y le miró con rabia, desafiándole a intentar eso de nuevo si tenía valor. Algo, quizás su propio instinto, detuvo a Jérome. Aún así, se dio la vuelta y fue de esa habitación.

Por fuera no lo aparentaba, pero por dentro Antonio estaba un poco nervioso. Le había puesto inquieto la forma en la que ese hombre se le había acercado, la manera en que intentaba hacerle sentir inferior, de manera constante. Respiró hondo, lentamente, y notó que su respiración no se había descompasado por los mismos nervios. Se sentó en un sillón cercano a la puerta y suspiró con pesadez. La mano izquierda frotó la frente, con lentitud, mientras se repetía a sí mismo una y otra vez que iba a estar bien, que ese tipo se había ido y que la batalla la había ganado él. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con Francis y el modelo, que empezaban ahora a trabajar, y en su pecho se instaló una sensación de desesperación que se reflejó en su rostro, a pesar de que nadie le estaba mirando.

Su expresión se relajó y sus cejas se alzaron cuando escuchó el ruido de la puerta. Ladeó la cabeza para poder ver quién acababa de llegar y allí halló al maldito fotógrafo del diablo y junto a él sus jefes, Stéphane y Guillaume. Eran los que habían estado insistiendo hasta la extenuación en que había fotógrafos mejores que Francis y, por sus caras, no estaban demasiado contentos con lo que fuera que les hubiera contado el estúpido de Jérome.

— ¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo aquí, Antonio? Pensábamos que todo iba perfectamente en esta colaboración que tanto dinero nos ha costado y que es una manera de establecer relaciones entre compañeros de profesión, hasta que de repente ha venido Jérome diciendo que estabas siendo muy grosero con él y que entiende que eres la estrella del lugar, pero que no tienes que comportarte como un adolescente. ¿Qué está pasando?

— No pienso trabajar con él, Guillaume, este hombre se ha saltado a la torera la normativa. No sólo se ha puesto a tomar fotos de cuerpo entero, además luego se ha dado el lujo de vejarme.

— Pero dice que tú le has insultado, Antonio, que le has llamado "hijo de puta" —comentó Stéphane—. No es tolerable que alguien en nuestra empresa vaya con ese vocabulario a otras personas que puedan ser clientes o, en este caso, compañeros de oficio.

— Te estoy diciendo que me estaba mirando de manera muy rara y que ha tomado fotografías de mi cara. ¿Es que no me estás escuchando, Stéphane? —dijo Antonio, ahora en un tono un poco más alto que antes. No podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo, así que su incredulidad se había traducido en eso.

— No puedes saberlo. Lo que tampoco puedes hacer es robarle su tarjeta de memoria porque crees que ha hecho cosas que él alega no haber hecho. Te lo ha comentado amablemente y tú te has puesto violento.

El español metió la mano en el bolsillo del chándal hasta dar con la maldita tarjeta. Entonces se la echó encima a Jérome, que tuvo que palmotear hasta poder agarrarla como tocaba y evitar que se cayera al suelo. Con una mirada desafiante, como si poco le pudiera importar enfrentarse a sus jefes en ese momento, Antonio observó a Stéphane. De los dos, era el que peor le caía. Siempre había sido un intransigente y cuando pasó aquello tuvieron muchos problemas. Fue el que más chillaba en sus eternas reuniones.

— Ya le he devuelto la estúpida tarjeta de memoria. Sólo he borrado las fotografías en las que se me veía la cara, que por cierto eran más de diez. El resto las he dejado, porque entiendo que tienen un trabajo que hacer y sería muy poco cortés por mi parte hacia los directivos de la otra revista. Lo que no pienso hacer es darle material para que se mate a pajas. Si necesita que le den cariño, que busque ayuda de los profesionales.

— ¡Antonio! Por favor, deja de avergonzarnos a todos de esta manera. Te hemos concedido un montón de caprichos y creo que es hora de que asumas tus responsabilidades. Por eso mismo te pido que seas coherente y que trabajes con Jérome.

Aquella fue la gota que colmó el vaso de la paciencia de Antonio. Le estaba explicando qué había pasado pero estaba claro que no le estaba escuchando. No sólo eso, además había dicho que les avergonzaba y le había llamado caprichoso e irresponsable, además de incoherente. Esperaba un poco de apoyo por parte de esas personas, pero por lo visto no iba a ser así.

— Mira, Stéphane, si me dices que tengo que trabajar con este hombre sí o sí, te voy a decir que ya puedes ir a tu puta oficina a buscar un formulario para que pueda escribir mi carta de resignación. No pienso trabajar con él, prefiero quedarme sin empleo antes que dejar que este desgraciado se salga con la suya. ¡Se piensa que porque él es el que lleva la ropa durante el trabajo, puede imponer su mandato y tratarnos como si fuéramos basura! ¡Pues no voy a tolerar que me trate de esa manera! ¡Y esperaba de vuestra parte apoyo!

— Relájate, este es un tema que... —empezó el hombre con el que llevaba ahora ya un rato discutiendo. Sus voces se estaban alzando y captaron la atención de Francis y Samuel.

— ¡¿Que me relaje?! ¡Esperaba que vosotros fueseis los primeros en venir a apoyarme, a capa y espada! ¡¿Y con qué me encuentro?! ¡Con que me tachas de caprichoso e irresponsable, Stéphane! ¡No me jodas...! ¡He hecho lo indecible por esta maldita empresa! ¡He hecho cosas que ninguna persona cuerda hubiera hecho! ¡Os podría haber hundido cuando aquello pasó! ¿¡Te crees que no podría!? ¡Pero os hice el favor, comprendí que lo que pasó os avergonzó a vosotros también y no os quise dar problemas! ¡¿Y así me lo pagas?! ¡¿Me lo pagas obligándome a trabajar con un degenerado que me trata como si fuera una puta barata?! Pues dejadme que os diga que estáis muy equivocados. Así que no me jodas, Stéphane, porque tú sabes más bien que nadie a lo que renuncié por quedarme con vosotros. ¡Si me obligas a trabajar con él, me estarás echando a la calle!

La conversación había subido de tono, Antonio ya no podía tolerar más aquella situación y estaba a punto de explotar contra aquellas personas. Sin saber todo el trasfondo, estaba sonando un poco pedante en ocasiones. A un lado, dentro de la misma sala, Samuel, ahora tapado con el batín, y Francis observaban la escena a distancia. El rubio estaba confundido y algo preocupado viendo la pelea que parecía tener lugar a unos metros de donde ellos se encontraban.

— ¿Qué le pasa a tu compañero? Parece estar fuera de sí. ¿Crees que está bien? —le preguntó.

— Pues no lo sé... Nunca le había visto así —respondió Francis a media voz, sin poder apartar la mirada de Antonio, el cual seguía bramando, indignado por esa respuesta por parte de sus jefes.

Entonces, de repente, habló el individuo que había estado a un lado, observando el partido que estaban disputando entre ellos. No había querido saltar antes al ruedo porque Stéphane dijo que tenía claro cómo solventar el conflicto. Lo que en absoluto hubiera imaginado era que se hubiera puesto de esa manera. Se movió hasta ponerse prácticamente entre Antonio y Stéphane y extendió los brazos hacia ambos, sin llegar a tocar a ninguno.

— Está bien, es suficiente. Stéphane, Antonio tiene razón. Después de todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros, se merece el beneficio de la duda. Es la primera vez que se niega a trabajar con alguien, así que deberíamos creer que este hombre se ha saltado a la torera las condiciones impuestas por la empresa. Para rematarlo, en el último contrato que le ofrecimos a Fernández le garantizamos que velaríamos por su imagen pública y que ningún fotógrafo tenía permitido tomar capturas de su rostro. Si estuviéramos permitiendo que este hombre le tomara fotografías, nos arriesgaríamos al incumplimiento del mismo y perderíamos todos los derechos que pudiéramos tener.

El discurso de Guillaume tranquilizó a Antonio un poco. Eso era lo que había esperado desde el principio, que le dijeran a ese tipo que no pintaba nada en el lugar y que le pidieran que se marchara a su casa. Estaba dispuesto a marcharse y abandonar ese lugar para siempre si no le hacían caso. Cualquier cosa antes que trabajar con Jérome.

— ¿Quieres que Francis te tome fotografías después? —inquirió con tono calmado Guillaume. De fondo se escuchaba el rumor de Stéphane, disculpándose con Jeróme y pidiéndole que le concediera un rato para hablar con él. Antonio agradeció a todos los dioses que se lo llevara finalmente de allí. Después se encontró con la mirada café del otro hombre y negó con la cabeza—. Está bien, les diré que se tendrán que conformar con las fotografías de la primera sesión. Para nuestro número usaremos otras que tengamos, no te preocupes.

— Gracias. Sé que me he puesto intransigente, pero no podía permitir que volviera a tratarme de esa manera.

— Lamento también el comportamiento de Stéphane. Ya sabes que él intenta ver únicamente el provecho de la empresa y que a veces tengo que abrirle los ojos. Comprendo tu situación y estoy muy agradecido por todas esas decisiones que tomaste en su momento y que te quedaras con nosotros. Lo menos que puedo hacer es que tu estancia en nuestra empresa te sea placentera. Eso sí, te pediría que te disculparas luego con Samuel. El chico ha hecho un buen trabajo y no es su culpa que su compañero de trabajo sea poco profesional. ¿Lo harías, por favor?

¿Qué se disculpara con ese modelo de tres al cuarto? Le repateaba, claro que sí, pero su jefe tenía razón. Samuel se había portado como un profesional, se había ajustado a un plan de trabajo y no había hecho más de lo estrictamente necesario. Asintió con la cabeza y escuchó sin aportar nada el resto de la información que su jefe tenía que darle. Al parecer hablaría directamente con la otra revista para justificar lo que había pasado y le pidió de nuevo perdón antes de despedirse. Antonio se quedó a un lado, sentado en un sillón, esperando a que los otros dos terminaran de trabajar. En ningún momento fue consciente de que le habían estado mirando, sólo les veía ocupados con las fotos.

No fue mucho después cuando finalizaron. Samuel se cubrió con el batín y fue a una sala a adecentarse. Antonio había terminado bajando la mirada y examinaba sus manos, mientras pensaba en sus cosas. Mientras terminaba de recoger el material, Francis le observó de reojo. Guardó todo en sus respectivas bolsas y las dejó a un lado, a buen recaudo. Samuel salió a los minutos y se fue hacia Francis. Los ojos verdes del hispano no perdían detalle de ello, con el rostro inclinado, intentando ocultar el hecho de que les estaba espiando. ¿Por qué le dolía tanto? Era una sensación asfixiante en su pecho que se negaba a marcharse. Fingió estabilidad para el momento en que Samuel vino hacia él, seguido por Francis.

— Antonio, gracias —dijo antes de que pudiera disculparse. Fernández le observó totalmente desconcertado por ese inesperado giro argumental—. Tienes razón en lo que has dicho, ese tipo es un degenerado. Eso de hacer fotografías sin permiso no es algo nuevo, pero nadie se atrevía a decirle nada porque siempre iba de fantasma alegando que conocía a gente en las altas esferas. Me hubiera gustado poder hacer como tú, enfrentarme a los demás para negarme a hacer algo que me producía incomodidad.

— N-no tienes que darme las gracias. Quería disculparme porque esto se suponía que tenía que ser una sesión fotográfica tranquila pero aún así he alzado la voz y he perdido los nervios.

— No te preocupes. Me ha encantado poder trabajar contigo, ¿sabes? —añadió sonriente el joven, con vitalidad—. Hace mucho que sigo tu trabajo y me encanta todo lo que llegas a trasmitir con sólo tu cuerpo. Por eso yo, de alguna manera, quise ser como tú y ese es mi objetivo. Me gustaría poder llegar a ser tan bueno como tú. Gracias por trabajar conmigo y en serio que lamento lo ocurrido con Jérome. Espero que tus jefes puedan ponerlo en cintura. Bien, es hora de que yo me vaya. ¿Me acompañas entonces hasta el ascensor, Francis?

— Por supuesto, Sam.

¿Sam? ¿Ahora le llamaba por un diminutivo? Lo único perceptible fue la tensión repentina en las extremidades de Antonio. Se quedó solo en la habitación, de nuevo con la bola de sentimientos en el pecho, que se negaba a marcharse. Francis volvería, tenía todo el material allí. No sabía si quería hablar con él, porque le daba miedo que al hacerlo esa pelota fuera a abrirse y a derramar todo el contenido que tuviera cerca, pero al menos no iba a marcharse sin más. Dio una vuelta por la habitación y miró por las diferentes cajas, con aire aburrido.

El ascensor no quedaba tan lejos, así que después de despedirse del chico, que hasta le dio un abrazo y las gracias por haberle ayudado con las diferentes poses, Francis dio media vuelta y enfiló hacia la sala en la que habían estado haciendo la sesión fotográfica. No podía negar algo, Antonio le preocupaba demasiado en ese momento. Nunca en el tiempo que se conocían le había visto de esa manera, tan crispado, así que estaba aún en estado de shock. Desanduvo los pasos, abrió la puerta y echó un vistazo al interior. El modelo español estaba de pie, cerca de donde ellos habían estado tomando las fotografías. Parecía absorto en sus propios pensamientos y no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Para hacerse notar, Francis encajó la puerta en el marco y carraspeó.

— Hola —dijo de repente, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron.

— Hola, Francis —respondió. Era extraña la situación en la que estaban, casi era peor que cuando se habían conocido por primera vez; ahora el ambiente estaba tenso y enrarecido.

El rubio suspiró por lo bajo y decidió dar el paso. Se acercó hasta plantarse cerca de él y le observó. No podía leer en la expresión del que aún era su novio nada, sólo había como una especie de vacío extraño. Se dio coraje a sí mismo, por dentro, y entonces volvió a hablar.

— ¿Qué ha pasado con ese tipo? Nunca te había visto gritar tanto, de esta manera. ¿Estás bien, Antonio?

— ¿Te gusta?

No había dado referencias, no había dicho a quién se refería, simplemente había lanzado la pregunta esperando que supiera de qué estaba hablando. Sin embargo, Francis no era ningún mago y la pregunta le vino demasiado grande. No fue sólo la falta de concreción, se le sumó el hecho de que no le había contestado a ninguna de las que él había hecho previamente. Era como si estuvieran hablando de dos cosas totalmente diferentes.

— ¿Qué si me gusta? ¿Si me gusta quién?

— ¿Te vas a ir con Samuel? ¿Te parece más atractivo?

Aprovechó la falta de reacción de Francis, que se debía más a la confusión que a otra cosa, y se acercó hasta estar frente a él, cerca. Le agarró de la camisa con suavidad y, en contraste a ese gesto, le empujó con violencia contra la cama que quedaba a su izquierda. Él se echó sobre el francés, quedando agazapado sobre el colchón. Sus ojos quedaron prácticamente escondidos por su propio flequillo. El galo se encontraba estupefacto ante esa inesperada acción. En serio, ¿qué le ocurría a Antonio? Era como si le faltara la energía pero, al mismo tiempo, parecía tener explosiones violentas.

— Es eso, ¿verdad?

Entreabrió los labios para responderle a esa estupidez que acababa de soltar pero en ese momento Antonio se inclinó hacia él y se apoderó de ellos. No sólo eso, su lengua se introdujo de manera invasiva en la boca del francés, que jadeó sorpresivamente por aquel ataque. Intentar apartarse se volvió tarea imposible en ese momento, cuando el modelo le tenía apretado con fuerza contra la cama. Los dedos de la mano izquierda del de ojos verdes se entrelazaron con los de la derecha de Francis e hizo que la subiera hasta estar cerca de su cabeza. Fue consciente de que las cosas no iban demasiado bien cuando, de repente, notó que algo le rodeaba la muñeca y el ruido de algo metálico que se encajaba le llamó la atención. ¿Acababa de esposarle a la cama? Porque estaba casi seguro al cien por cien de que así era. No sabía qué traía en mente, sexualmente hablando, y le encantaría dejarle hacer pero, por otra parte, no era la conducta habitual en el hispano. Así que, antes de dejar que prosiguiera, tenía que hablar con él. Le empujó lo suficiente para que sus labios se separaran y le observó. Aún recordaba esa última frase que le había dicho.

— Ni se te ocurra pensar que eso que me has dicho es cierto, Antonio. ¿Que me gusta ese chaval? No seas ridículo. No trabaja mal, eso es verdad, pero siempre has sido tú. Desde que te conocí, desde la primera vez que trabajamos juntos, me atrajiste. Primero fue físicamente, con ese cuerpazo que tienes, y luego con tu personalidad. Te dije que estaba enamorado de ti en serio, no era una manera de hablar. No creas que es algo que se me pueda pasar fácilmente, que en dos días se me olvidará. Si aún deseas continuar con lo que ibas a hacer, no te voy a detener, pero quería que lo supieras.

Antonio se quedó mirándole, sin decir nada, como si le hubieran dejado en pausa. Era imposible desmentir que aún estaba un poco afectado por las palabras del español, por la forma en la que le dijo sin dudar un momento que no estaba enamorado de él, pero eso le había abierto los ojos y le había hecho dejar a un lado todas las inquietudes a las que había estado dándole vueltas en los últimos días. Estaba claro que, aunque de diferente manera seguramente, Fernández se preocupaba por él. Estiró el brazo libre, apoyó la mano contra su nuca y gentil le apretó hacia él. Se apoderó de sus labios con dulzura, intentando aliviar esa tensión que parecía que se negaba a marcharse definitivamente de su cuerpo, con sosiego.

El modelo, después de escuchar las palabras de Francis, después de sentir ese beso tan cariñoso, supo que no mentía, y eso le produjo un alivio que no podía describir. Después de cómo se había comportado con él, después de romper en añicos sus sentimientos diciéndole que no estaba enamorado de él, repetidamente, Francis aún podía ser honesto de esa manera, podía decirle que estaba enamorado de él. Había sido muy injusto con él y se sentía un novio horrible. De hecho, si lo pensaba, no podía decir que hubiera sido realmente romántico con él. Sí que habían tonteado, sí que le había abrazado, pero no le había dedicado palabras cariñosas realmente, cosa que Francis hacía día sí y día también. No sólo eso, además le había ocultado una parte muy importante de su vida. Pero eso iba a cambiar, no podía comportarse de esa manera tan esquiva con alguien que únicamente procuraba por su bienestar. Correspondió a los besos del rubio y mientras sus manos descendieron por su torso, desabrochando la camisa y acariciando la piel que iba descubriendo a su paso.

El francés trató de hacer eso mismo, pero era complicado sacar los botones de sus ojales cuando tenía una mano menos que poder usar. No obstante, no ser desnudado no parecía molestarle demasiado a Antonio, que se entretenía dejando besos por su cuello mientras sus manos se paseaban por la parte delantera del pantalón. Entonces, de repente, una de ellas se deslizó hacia abajo y rozó por encima del trasero, presionando ligeramente contra el lugar en el que sus cachetes se juntaban. El rubio alzó las cejas, sorprendido ante ese roce en un lugar inesperado, y centró su mirada azul en el hispano, que a su vez se la devolvía. Se notaba que no parecía seguro, que aquella era su manera de preguntarle, sin ponerlo en palabras, si le dejaba tomar el control. El pecho de Francis se hinchó a medida que el oxígeno se adentraba en sus pulmones y dejó que su cabeza descansara del todo sobre la cama.

— Está bien, no tienes que mirarme de esa manera... —murmuró con una suave sonrisa resignada—. Puedes hacerlo.

Pronto, después de darle luz verde, pudo notar que el pantalón bajaba y cómo sus zapatos le abandonaban por completo. Antonio ni siquiera se esforzó en quitárselo todo, le retiró una y la otra pernera permaneció en su sitio. Lo mismo ocurrió con su ropa interior. Bonnefoy aguantó el aliento por un momento cuando fue consciente de que los ojos de su novio le examinaban con hambruna y que, sin duda, se había dado cuenta de que su miembro no estaba tan calmado como cabría esperar. No lo negaría, se excitaba con facilidad cuando se trataba de Antonio, aunque eso supusiera un cambio de planes en su manera de hacerlo habitualmente.

— Te haré sentir bien, te lo prometo —murmuró en tono seductor el modelo. Sus labios, cerca de su oreja, dejaron a continuación un beso cariñoso tras ésta y se apartó.

El francés ladeó el rostro hacia la derecha y parcialmente lo ocultó contra su brazo, semi elevado ya que estaba encadenado al cabezal. Podría soltarle, tampoco es como si fuera a huir. Notaba sus mejillas algo más calientes de lo habitual y su expresión era avergonzada y hasta un poco enfurruñada. Pocas veces Francis había dejado que nadie lo tomara de esa manera, le hacía sentirse demasiado a merced de la gente y, además, prefería estar en la otra posición. No lo negaría, le iba más eso de dar que recibir, pero por Antonio era capaz de hacer una excepción. De alguna manera el pobre hispano parecía necesitarlo como si no hubiera otra cosa capaz de arreglar la situación. Y él... bueno, estaba tan sorprendido que simplemente no podía decir que no. Pero, en serio, podría quitarle la esposa para que pudiera al menos tocarle con más facilidad.

Todos sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el regreso de Antonio que, para su sorpresa, tenía bastantes cosas entre las manos. Lo primero era un bote de lubricante, que ya sabía qué uso tenía, lo segundo era un condón y lo tercero era... Vale, eso sí que no lo había esperado. ¿Qué hacía Antonio con ese juguete entre las manos? Se trataba de un masturbador masculino que emulaba la forma de un pubis femenino y, por lo que había estado cotilleando uno de esos días, inseguro de si quería uno de esos, tenía diferentes formas por dentro para proporcionar más sensaciones al meterlo. Estuvo a punto de preguntarle qué tenía pensado hacer con eso, pero en su interior sabía de sobras qué iba a hacer, así que al final cerró la boca y decidió ahorrarse la estupidez.

El hispano se inclinó sobre el miembro del francés, dejó el resto de cosas a un lado y empezó a repartir besos sobre esa zona aún bastante flácida. Entre el juguete sexual y su boca, estaba claro lo que Francis prefería, pero se había dicho a sí mismo que no iba a ser egoísta en esto. Dejaría que Antonio impusiera sus reglas y que le diera placer a su manera. Jadeó entrecortadamente al sentir la calidez húmeda de su boca y apoyó el brazo libre sobre la cama para poderse levantar ligeramente y observarle. Le encantaba ver cómo le metía en su boca, sus labios cerrándose sobre su piel y escuchar el ruido que producía al succionar. La felación prosiguió un rato y consiguió pronto que el rubio estuviera plenamente erecto, cada vez más sensible a ese placer que le proporcionaba. Se dejó caer sobre la cama, incluso, y su mano izquierda aferró sus cabellos castaños para guiarle, para imponerle un ritmo que necesitaba más que nada.

Mientras, los dedos de Antonio se entretuvieron buscando las muescas que marcaban la obertura del bote de lubricante. Lo destapó, se echó una cantidad generosa en los de la derecha y, tras elevarle ligeramente con la otra mano, permitiendo que su miembro se adentrara bastante en su boca, lo suficiente para hacerle sentir por un momento una ligera arcada, acto reflejo, empezó a esparcirlo por encima de la zona. El corazón de Francis pegó un brinco durante un segundo, sabiendo que la cosa empezaría a ponerse seria en poco. Los labios se apartaron de su entrepierna y le dio la bienvenida un fresco húmedo que no le acabó de agradar. Respiró hondo y expulsó el aire lentamente, mientras se iba haciendo a la idea de lo que seguiría. No obstante, se centró en el momento cuando notó algo frío sobre su miembro. Jadeó pesadamente mientras Antonio bajaba aquel juguete sobre su pene, rodeándolo con aquella silicona rugosa, que se pegaba a la piel y le proporcionaba una fricción estremecedora.

Una vez todo el miembro estaba dentro de aquella estrechez, el hispano lo fue subiendo y bajando, lentamente, permitiéndole sentir cada imperfección, puesta allí para el disfrute personal de quien adquiriera ese producto. Mientras el francés se encontraba preso de un placer que no había imaginado que ese juguete le otorgaría, Antonio fue tanteando lentamente, presionando su dedo contra su ano hasta vencer la resistencia de los músculos. No negaría que era incómodo, que desde la última vez que lo hizo, años atrás, Francis volvía a estar igual de estrecho y poco acostumbrado a ello, pero también era verdad que la masturbación ayudaba demasiado. Los ojos azules, ligeramente velados por el goce, se encontraron con los verdes, que no perdían detalle de cada expresión, de cada movimiento que realizaba. Le producía cierta vergüenza saber que le examinaba de esa manera, le masturbaba y metía dos dedos, intentando dilatarle lo más posible sin forzarle. Le gustaría saber qué le pasaba la cabeza mientras continuaba moviendo sus manos para darle placer, para lograr que pronunciar otro gemido y, además, besaba su cuello y dejaba alguna marca.

Cuando hacía poco que había introducido el tercer dedo y podía sentir que hacía gancho, buscando seguramente la próstata, Francis estiró la mano izquierda y la detuvo, impidiendo que por el momento siguiera con el uso del juguete sexual. Si continuaba de esa manera, iba a correrse antes de que se la metiera y, llegados a ese punto, quería hacerlo todo. No le gustaría tener que volver a excitarse de nuevo, por mucho que fuera tentador el tener un orgasmo en ese momento. Respiró hondo, centrándose en recuperar el control de su cuerpo y en respirar con normalidad. Por pequeños detalles en Antonio era más que evidente que estaba impaciente, que estaba excitado y listo para dejarse llevar y, en ese mismo momento, Francis la encontraba la más tentadora de las ideas. Contrajo a propósito los músculos, alrededor de los dedos del español y le miró sonriendo de manera lasciva. No iba a quedarse quieto por completo aunque le tuviera encadenado, Francis quería ya el plato principal, no le valía con los entrantes. Si para ello tenía que provocar aún más a ese pobre hombre, al límite de su aguante, no le importaba.

Antonio miró a Francis como si hubiera cometido un crimen. En su estado, caliente, necesitado de lo que tenía al alcance de su mano, que jugara con su imaginativa mente, que llevaba un rato haciendo de las suyas, era como abusar de él. Sonrió ligeramente y negó con la cabeza; no tenía remedio. Parecía que si las cosas no se hacían a su manera Bonnefoy no era feliz. Tampoco es que fuera algo nuevo: con el tiempo que hacía que salían, Antonio había aprendido que su novio podía ser la persona más egoísta sobre la faz de la Tierra y, a la vez, la persona más considerada. Sin duda extraño y si tenía que explicárselo a alguien posiblemente no fuera a lograrlo con éxito. En el ámbito sexual, aunque fuera a la inversa (y eso lo había comprobado en ese mismo momento) a Francis le gustaba dirigir la orquesta.

Por eso mismo, cediendo a su capricho y, también, para qué negarlo, a su propia necesidad sexual, Antonio retiró los dedos de su interior y soltó el juguete sexual, sin retirarlo del miembro. Se puso el condón, observándole como si fuera un depredador ante una suculenta presa indefensa, cosa que no distaba tanto de la realidad, y se inclinó sobre él. Levantó sus piernas y se las llevó hacia los hombros, para que estuviera lo más abierto posible a él. Entonces, con lentitud y parsimonia, fue adentrándose en su cuerpo, presionando los músculos para hacerse espacio en aquel lugar. Escuchaba a Francis jadear entre dientes e incluso percibió algún quejido. Ante esos últimos, pronto se había detenido para dejarle tiempo a acostumbrarse.

Cuando estuvo dentro por completo, un rato después, Antonio besó sus labios, repetidamente, con dulzura, mientras su cadera se movía un poco, circularmente, como si eso pudiera terminar de dilatarle. Después de unos cuantos besos más, añorados, empezó el movimiento de vaivén. En un inicio no fue tan brusco, ni tampoco se retiraba demasiado de su interior antes de empujarse contra él. Se incorporó, renunciando al manjar de su boca, y se acomodó para tener un mejor ángulo. Con una mano sujetaba su cintura, atrayéndole hacia sí mismo mientras de entre sus labios se escapaban suspiros que, en aquel silencio, eran audibles. La incomodidad, que estaba disminuyendo a medida que su cuerpo encontraba el movimiento cada vez más agradable, fue reducida por completo cuando el español retomó la masturbación con el uso del bendito juguete sexual que tan buenos resultados había estado dando. No podía comparar la sensación de estar dentro de Antonio con la de tenerle dentro. De alguna manera, ambas eran buenas, ambas le "llenaban" y no se refería al contexto físico; que también.

La mano libre, la que no tenía una esposa que le privaba del movimiento, se paseó por el torso de Antonio que estaba ligeramente sudado en ese momento del esfuerzo tanto para realizar las penetraciones como para aguantar las ganas de ir más rápido. Cuando alcanzó la cintura, se estiró más y agarró una de esas maravillosas, tersas y redondeadas nalgas, que serían el sueño de más de uno de saber que existían. Le empujó con violencia contra su cuerpo, cosa que provocó que gimiera, y también que Antonio jadeara más pronunciadamente. El modelo le observó, con reproche, y él sonrío intentando fingir inocencia, fallidamente. Como aún no se movía más rápido, se permitió darle una cachetada y su gesto se tornó malicioso, a pesar de que su respiración era agitada.

Lo que no había imaginado es que la reacción en su novio fuese a ser tan explosiva. De un ritmo lento, casi aburrido, pasaron a uno rápido en cuestión de pocos segundos. Antonio se movía contra él a una velocidad que le estremeció inicialmente y que luego le provocaba cosquilleos de placer, que a cada nuevo envite se expandía, ganando más y más terreno. No es que el hispano estuviera mucho mejor, teniendo en cuenta que cada segundo que pasaba, cada vez que el aguante de Francis se resentía, su interior se contraía contra su erección, produciéndole tal fricción que le nublaba la mente. Ni por esas cesaba la masturbación con aquel accesorio que tan convenientemente había encontrado y se las apañaba para que siempre fuera una u otra cosa la que le indujera un estado de placer constante a su novio.

Cuando poco después el ritmo era tan intenso que hasta su cuerpo se movía por la inercia, la mano libre de Francis se fue hacia los barrotes de la cama, se aferró a ellos e hizo fuerza para oponer resistencia, para permitir unas penetraciones más limpias, más bruscas, más tremendamente placenteras. Sus sentidos estaban nublados y ese cosquilleo, esa sensación burbujeante cada vez le ganaba más la partida. Mientras su cadera seguía moviéndose sin piedad contra su novio, buscando la calidez de su interior, Antonio ladeó el rostro y dejó un par de besos sobre la pierna que descansaba en su hombro. Apretó los dientes, gimiendo entre ellos de manera ahogada, y ni por esas pudo aguantar durante más rato. Su orgasmo le sobrevino como una oleada y prosiguió empujando, buscando que la sensación se prolongara todo lo posible. Francis, también cercano, no se perdió detalle de la expresión del español y éste, a pesar de estar con pocas ganas de hacer nada después de sumirse en el estado de relajación, salió de su interior y se inclinó para poder besar y dejar algún lametón sobre sus testículos, mientras aún movía el juguete sobre él.

Francis gimió con fuerza, ansioso, y arqueó las caderas hacia aquel contacto que le llevó, finalmente, al abismo del placer. Se vino contra el plástico y, segundos después, su propio semen asomaba y resbalaba por su piel. Dejó el masturbador a un lado, sobre la cama, y miró al rubio, sintiéndose ligeramente culpable por ese arrebato. Más bien, lo que le hacía estar mal era el hecho de que no se arrepentía, de que volvería a repetir eso mismo si volviera atrás en el tiempo. Y ahí estaba él, con esa pinta de satisfecho al mismo tiempo que falto de aire. Dejó que las piernas del francés resbalaran hasta estar sobre la cama, mientras su pecho seguía subiendo y bajando con rapidez, y se inclinó sobre él, abrazándole, ocultando parcialmente su rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

— Francis, sé que me lo has dicho, sé que has insistido en ello, pero necesito decirlo. Sé que he sido un capullo, pero no me abandones. Por favor... ¿Qué voy a hacer yo sin ti? Siento haberte hecho daño con mis palabras.

El rubio intentó mirarle, sin éxito, mientras la sorpresa era la dueña de sus emociones. ¿Por qué sonaba tan triste Antonio? Intentó estirar los brazos para estrecharle entre ellos, pero se llevó un tirón de la esposa que le hizo gruñir por lo bajo.

— Anda, amor, quítame esto para que pueda abrazarte de una maldita vez. Me está poniendo nervioso ahora mismo.

Diligente, Antonio se movió, agarró las llaves que quedaban sobre una mesita cercana y liberó por fin la muñeca derecha del francés. Éste, sin esperar ni un solo instante, le dio un abrazo prácticamente brusco y en su pecho se instaló una desesperación que había estado haciéndole compañía desde el día en que se habían peleado.

— Escucha, Antonio, no pienso abandonarte. Sé que estos días también he sido un capullo, te he ignorado, pero tenía que aclarar mis ideas. Te seré sincero, por una parte estaba muy triste pensando que nuestra relación podía romperse por esto. No es que creyera que fuese a ocurrir ahora, pero sí en un futuro. La idea de estar sin ti me aterraba demasiado. Pensé que esto significaba que no te había logrado encandilar, que en el fondo no tengo éxito con mis relaciones, que quizás no estoy preparado para entregarme a esa parte gay en la que siempre he creído firmemente.

— Lo siento...

— ¡No te disculpes, tonto! —le reprochó, vehemente—. No es tu culpa que no estés enamorado. Pero sí ha sido mi culpa el ignorarte hasta hacerte sentir mal. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que ese tipo te había estado molestando hasta que Samuel me lo contó. Eso no tiene perdón. No tengo que obsesionarme con el futuro, tengo que esforzarme por cambiarlo. Soy un pesado, creo que eso ya lo sabes, así que lucharé y me pegaré golpes contra el muro hasta derribarlo y lograr que te enamores de mí —sentenció con una sonrisa.

— Francis, estoy enamorado de ti —dijo de repente Antonio—. No tienes que esforzarte, que pegarte contra ningún muro: ya estoy enamorado de ti. Lo que pasaba era que no quería darme cuenta de ello, me daba miedo aceptar mis propios sentimientos, porque hay algo que no te he contado, Francis.

* * *

 **Tadahhh~ Aquí estoy ovo xD**

 **De tener que elegir, me gusta más el Frain que el Spance pero me gustan ambos, porque adoro a ambos personajes, así que aquí tenéis Spance ovo xD Al menos ya están más arreglados y en el próximo capítulo Antonio ya va a contar eso, para que entendáis mejor su punto de vista.**

 **Gracias por los review uvu los comento**

 _Lady Locura,_ **bueno, todo había ido muy bien hasta ahora XD Necesitaban un poco de conflicto y resolver estos temas encerrados. Ya ves que tampoco ha durado tanto XD Has acertado, han tenido sexo salvaje de reconciliación ovo. No quiero matarte, mujer ;v; Perdóname. Espero que te guste ovo**

 _Maruychan,_ **gracias por decir que te gustan las escenas sexuales ;v; Bueno, espero que entiendas un poco mejor a Francis ahora. Es decir, sí, él mismo admite que reaccionó exagerado, pero temía que de nuevo las cosas no le habían salido bien. Su familia no acepta su parte gay y ahora que la ha abrazado temía no estar preparado para conquistar, aunque él si se sentía irremediablemente enamorado uwu. Tan centrado estaba que no se ha dado cuenta de lo de Jérome hasta que se lo han contado. Espero que te guste el capítulo aunque no haya sido bien bien ni una cosa ni la otra xD**

 _Scott Kirkland,_ **Lo siento… En algún momento tengo que cortar los capítulos que si no quedan largos y un poco de cliffhanger de vez en cuando no está mal ouo' Espero que hayas podido dormir hasta ahora ;v; Al menos no he tardado demasiado. Gracias por decir que eres mi fan ;v; Espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo.**

 _Zenithia,_ **hehehe ovo Gracias por halagar la escena de la ducha uvu Antonio no pensó porque le entró el pánico y a Francis también. Como he contado un review más arriba, Francis tenía más cosas en mente además del: no me quiere. Sus relaciones amorosas no han sido buenas, sus padres no aceptan que sea gay y ahora que se lanzó a ello y se enamoró, ahora piensa que no es suficiente para enamorar a Antonio. JAJAJAJA Me he reído muchísimo con lo de "¿David, eres tú?" No te imaginas cuánto me he reído xD Gracias por ese comentario, me ha dado la vida xDD**

 _Whiteless,_ **ovo de hecho me has animado a publicar, así que minipunto. Hay que sufrir un poco para que el final sea más bueno. Ahí estaba el contraste, no quise que la pelea se viera, quería que directamente entraran los problemas a saco XD Me parece curioso que todas defendéis a Antonio xD aunque realmente sus motivos no son nada coherentes. Está haciendo daño a Francis por miedo xD Y Francis también se ha comportado de manera estúpida pero también tenía motivos profundos y básicamente miedo XD Es muy curioso. El incidente, tienes razón, en el capi siguiente ya se ve qué es. Gracias a ti por leer y por dejar review, de verdad uvu**

 _Aby,_ **jajajaja amor a las duchas. SIIII** **Frain** **for the win ouo Bueno, llevan muchos capítulos siendo felices, la verdad XD Nadie lo temía? A mí también me gusta poner chicha aunque sufra. Acabará bien, lo juro xD Ah, sí? A qué escena? Ahora me ha dado curiosidad XD No te preocupes, ya ves que no se desmonta el Frain. Me encanta XD Todas defendéis a Antonio y odiáis a Francis XD Tiene sus motivos, ya se desvelan y lo he explicado en más detalle por arriba. No se pone así solo porque piense que no le quiere, es que piensa que ha fallado en una relación con un hombre y que sus padres tienen razón y que no está hecho para eso. Gracias por leer y comentar ouo Me gustan tus review no te preocupes ovo**

 **Eso es todo por esta vez.**

 **Muchas muchas muchas muuuuchas gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **Nos leemos la próxima**

 **Saludos.**

 **Miruru.**


	14. Capítulo 14

**Tras la lente – Capítulo 14**

— Sí, me he dado cuenta de que te faltaba algo en esa historia. Me gustaría saberla, pero no quiero tampoco forzarte a que me la cuentes. Por eso, cuando tú quieras-

— No quiero esperar más. Estoy harto de estar de esta manera —interrumpió el modelo, apartándose para mirarle desde encima, serio—. Por ignorar mis sentimientos, casi te he perdido —se dio cuenta de que Francis iba a replicar algo, así que pronto le cortó—. Entiendo, no iba a perderte, pero me dio esa sensación. Me sentí morir cuando pensé en la posibilidad de que pudiera gustarte Samuel más que yo, en la posibilidad de que fueras feliz con él y que te olvidaras de mí. Lo siento, lamento haberme dado cuenta de lo que sentía de esta manera, hiriéndote en el proceso. Pero... Bueno, seguro que has oído que algo pasó y que echaron a un modelo por mi culpa, ¿no?

— Eso he oído, pero nadie sabe los detalles. La gente es muy chismosa, pero nunca me atreví a preguntar nada, no creía que fuera de mi incumbencia tampoco —admitió el rubio.

— Pues en realidad no fue al único al que echaron fuera, pero lo otro se tapó mejor. Había tenido un fotógrafo antes que Alfred, seguramente conoces a Roger Andersen, es bastante famoso en el mundillo y últimamente incluso más. El tipo estuvo trabajando con la compañía y en ese entonces pues me llevaba muy bien con él. Tampoco tenía experiencia, era despreocupado y me gustaba conocer a compañeros de oficio. Honestamente, le conté bastantes cosas de mi vida y él de la suya, había conexión. Entonces llegó Ryan, salido de Estados Unidos, con ganas de ver el mundo e inquieto como el que más. Fue Roger el que me lo presentó, al parecer se volvieron íntimos en poco tiempo. El chico me miraba con admiración, parecía uno de esos fans que idolatran a las personas y siempre me agarraba de las manos mientras me observaba, sonriente, pidiéndome consejos para posar. Me hacía gracia, me inspiraba hasta cierta ternura, era como tener un hermanito menor y, además, el chico parecía necesitar mi ayuda, así que me esforzaba en darle todos los consejos necesarios para que le fuera bien. Él siempre se me abrazaba después de eso y me decía que era el mejor y que me quería. Al principio pensaba que eran las locuras de una mente más joven, pero al final le cogí hasta cariño al chico. Así que uno de esos días, le dije que yo también le quería. No se trataba de amor, tampoco te pienses, simplemente ese tipo de cariño fraternal.

Antonio se hizo a un lado y se sentó en la cama. Ahora venía la parte que más le costaba, la que sólo le había podido contar a Eduardo y la cual, a pesar de todo, le costó pronunciar. Francis se incorporó también, cubriéndose ligeramente en el proceso. No entendía qué le preocupaba, pero al parecer era suficientemente importante como para quitarle el habla. A pesar de todo, aguantó las ganas de abrazarle o tocarle, porque también sabía que quizás aquello le desmoralizaría aún más.

— Entonces, un día, cuando estábamos haciendo una sesión de fotos similar a la que hice contigo, con esposas, llegó Ryan. Al principio no le di importancia, pero luego me di cuenta de que estaban hablando de mí, así que me extrañó. Les dije que si tenían temas que tratar, si me soltaban me marcharía y les dejaría intimidad. En cambio, Roger me dijo que no podía irme cuando iba a ser la estrella principal. Me dijo muchas cosas, muchas no las quiero recordar siquiera porque me revuelven el estómago, pero en resumidas cuentas dijeron que como poseía un gran atractivo era el ideal para ser el protagonista en una película porno amateur que iban a rodar. Querían rodar diferentes escenas en las que Ryan se lo montaría conmigo y me lo haría, sin algún tipo de protección. Te podrás imaginar la cara que se me quedó. Pero, por si no fuera poco, ignoraron mis quejas, mis insultos y se marcharon dejándome allí atado. Casi me parto algún hueso intentando hacer que las esposas cedieran y, al final, me cargué uno de los barrotes. Cogí la ropa que había en un rincón y ni quise parar un rato para ponérmela. Sabía que como regresaran, iba a ser un dos contra uno y estas salas están prácticamente insonorizadas. Vamos, llevaba largos minutos chillando para que alguien me encontrara y me soltara y no vino nadie. No sé ni cómo no me partí la pierna al patear la puerta. Al final cedió y lo primero fue ir a ver a esos dos estúpidos que tenemos por jefes para contarles que me habían intentado violar. Aunque los otros dos más tarde lo negaron todo, pues supieron ver que no me lo estaba inventando y me pidieron disculpas, me suplicaron que no me marchara y que no denunciara a la compañía. A Ryan lo echaron directamente, dejando que los demás se enteraran, pero Roger tenía muchas influencias así que taparon su despido para que diera la impresión de que se había marchado.

Ahora le cuadraban unas cuantas cosas: Antonio vistiendo con chándal para no llamar la atención de nadie, para que no se les pasara por la cabeza la idea de grabar nada usándole a él como protagonista, también su obsesión con utilizar condón cuando aquellos tipos habían tenido intención de hacerlo sin protección con él. Estiró los brazos y le atrajo contra su cuerpo, intentando confortarle de alguna manera. Aunque había ocurrido tiempo atrás, el hispano estaba tenso mientras lo contaba. Besó su sien y los ojos verdes se cerraron un poco. Le gustaba demasiado ese cariño que empleaba con cada acción que realizaba, lograba que se sintiera más seguro.

— Cuando me dijiste que estabas enamorado de mí pensé que si yo te lo decía también significaría el final de todo. Mi ex me propuso el intercambio de parejas poco después de que le propusiera la idea de irnos a vivir juntos. Estos casi se aprovechan de mí cuando más confiaba en ellos. Por un momento me dio un pánico irracional y pensé que si admitía que sí te quería entonces todo se iría al traste. Pero me dio más miedo ver que luego te acercabas a Samuel. Entiendo lo que sentiste cuando te dije que no estaba enamorado de ti y te pido que me perdones por ello. No voy a compararte con los demás; desde un principio supe que eras diferente. No te puedo explicar por qué motivo, pero lo sabía. Por eso, aunque me di cuenta que en algunas ocasiones tomabas planos más abiertos, algo me decía que no estabas tan desequilibrado.

— ¿Por qué? Quiero decir: tenías razón, pero tampoco podías saberlo al cien por cien. ¿Por qué te arriesgaste por mí? —preguntó Francis, sorprendido por saber eso.

— Fue una corazonada. Es estúpido, porque a veces mis corazonadas me han llevado por los caminos más escabrosos, pero algo me decía que no estaba equivocado esta vez. Me entraron ganas de confiar de nuevo en la gente y fuiste tú al que escogí. Por lo que veo, no me equivoqué tampoco.

— Sé que es un capricho egoísta, sé que no hay necesidad de repetirlo porque lo he oído, pero ya sabes que a veces me dan estos arrebatos: ¿entonces estás enamorado de mí? —murmuró meloso, rozando con su nariz parte de su mejilla. Dejó algunos besos sobre su piel, demasiado feliz como para resistir la tentación de colmarle a ellos. Antonio sonrió resignado, de alguna manera se había esperado que saldría con esas.

— Sí, estoy enamorado de ti, Francis. Hacía tiempo que nadie me interesaba como lo haces tú. Me gustas mucho. Es más, te quiero un montón y no quiero separarme de ti. Así que, para que sepas que te correspondo, te diré las veces que falta que te quiero, te quiero y te quiero —dijo mientras aún recibía los besos sobre su piel y parte de su cuello.

— Me haces demasiado feliz cada vez que lo dices, no sé si podré aguantar ahora sin estar contigo las siguientes horas. Trabajar parece una tortura y no creo haber hecho nada tan malo como para ser castigado de esta manera~ ¿Entonces te gusto~? ¿Y qué es lo que más te gusta de mí? Anda, no te hagas de rogar, dímelo~ Hasta hace un poco no pensaba que te fuera a interesar de esta manera en la vida, así que necesito oírte decir este tipo de cosas~

— Eres peor que un niño pequeño, que lo sepas —comentó risueño el hispano. Rozó con sus dedos sobre sus costados, rápidamente, provocando que Francis se riera y se estremeciera un poco, víctima de las cosquillas. Suspiró y sonrió con timidez. Estas cosas no se le daban tan bien a veces, pero iba a acostumbrarse a ser sincero. Igual que tuvo una corazonada al principio, ahora confiaría en que había sido totalmente acertada. Francis no le traicionaría, Francis no le abandonaría a la primera de turno únicamente porque le contara sus sentimientos—. Pues me gustan tus ojos, también tu torso y los pelillos rubios que habitan en él. También me gustan ciertos atributos físicos localizados un poco más abajo~ —comentó con una sonrisa traviesa. El francés rio ante ese comentario—. Pero ante todo me gusta la manera en que me tratas, cómo me abrazas, cómo me deseas o lo cariñoso que llegas a ser conmigo. No entiendo cómo alguien como tú, genial en tantos aspectos, ha estado saliendo con un tío como yo, que ha sido un patético novio.

— ¡¿Eh?! —exclamó indignado Francis—. Perdona, disiento totalmente con eso de que tú has sido un patético novio. No te negaré que tu último comentario acerca de no quererme, cuando soy el ser humano más adorable que te puedas encontrar sobre la faz de la Tierra, no fuera totalmente inapropiado y desacertado. Además, no tendrías que haber insistido al ver mi cara, amor. Tienes que aprender que a tus novios no les gustará que seas brutalmente honesto el cien por cien de las veces. No negaré que me gusta tener toda tu atención, así que si me piropeas me tendrás a tus pies. Pero, quitando eso, creo que has sido un novio genial. Has tolerado mi comportamiento, que tiene mérito, créeme, y a pesar de todo eras cariñoso a tu manera. Puede que tú no fueras consciente, pero yo me sentía bastante querido. Creo que eras el único que no te dabas cuenta de todo.

Se quedó mirándole, sorprendido, debatiendo consigo mismo si debía reírse o simplemente debía sentirse tremendamente avergonzado. Lo que Francis le había dicho, dejando a banda el arrebato ególatra, había sido bastante bonito y le había llegado al corazón. Se acercó a él y apoyó la frente sobre su hombro y sonrió feliz, aguantando ese cúmulo en su pecho que amenazaba con desbordarse.

— Desde luego, parece que siempre sabes qué decir. Te quiero mucho, Francis. No sé qué haría sin ti, en serio.

En ese instante se le murió algo por dentro. Había pensado durante esos días que las cosas con Antonio no mejorarían, que por mucho que se esforzara no llegaría a conquistarle, nunca le escucharía decirle que le quería o que estuviera enamorado de él. Escucharle decir esas palabras, expresar que le gustaba tanto o que le pudiera necesitar con tanto ahínco le dejaba fuera de combate. Estiró los brazos y le estrechó contra su cuerpo. Dejó reposar su cabeza contra la del hispano y se perdió en su aroma, con los ojos cerrados. De veras que quería a ese hombre, estar asustado por perderle era normal, pero no debía dejar que le bloqueara de esa manera de nuevo.

— Chicos, ¿estáis bien? Dicen que lleváis un montón de rato aquí y que nadie os ha visto el-

Elizabeth entró en la sala sin llamar y dentro se encontró con los dos hombres, abrazados. Lo más destacable era que Francis estaba medio desnudo. Pronto corrieron a ponerse bien la ropa, mientras ella miraba hacia otro lado, con las manos cubriéndole de manera pobre los ojos y con un sonrojo adornando sus mejillas. Más que escandalizada, en el fondo estaba hasta emocionada, pero ni por esas se libraron de una regañina en la que les dijo que no podían hacer ese tipo de cosas en el trabajo. Antonio juró una y otra vez que era la primera vez que ocurría y que lo sentía mucho, que había sido su culpa. Francis no decía demasiado en ese momento, demasiado contento como para intentar argumentar nada en su propio favor. Adoraba la manera en que la mano del hispano agarraba la suya. No era tan fácil asimilar que había logrado que Antonio Fernández se enamorara de él.

* * *

Se adentraban en marzo, los días empezaban a ser más cálidos y se agradecía el no tener que salir a la calle abrigado hasta las cejas para no morir congelado. A pesar de todo eso, Francis notaba sus extremidades frías y tensas, al contrario que las palmas de sus manos, que ardían y estaban sudando. No lo negaba, a veces su cuerpo reaccionaba a las sensaciones extremas de una manera un tanto repugnante. Antonio, frente a él, le atusaba la americana que había insistido en ponerse sí o sí, en un arrebato del galo. Una de las cejas castañas se arqueó y le dio un aire preocupado a su rostro.

— Como sigas tan tenso, te va a dar un tirón, Francis... —murmuró—. No entiendo por qué, de repente, te has puesto tan nervioso.

— No sabía que ese tío estaba hecho un armario hasta que me has enseñado una fotografía. No es sólo que sea para ti como un hermano, ese tal Eduardo puede pegarme una paliza si quiere y no se despeinaría. Seguro que no le voy a caer bien.

Su parloteo se convirtió en un balbuceo extraño, provocado por las manos de Antonio, que presionaban sus mejillas. Sus labios formaban una o, parecía un pez boqueando fuera del agua. Gimió lastimeramente, frustrado por no ser capaz de continuar hablando. Cuando le contaba aquello, lo decía muy en serio. Sus quejas se detuvieron cuando recibió un beso corto por parte de su novio. Fue suficiente para calmar a la bestia, que suspiró y no dijo ni mú cuando le dejó ir y se quedó con una sonrisa tonta.

— Escúchame, Francis, seguro que le caerás bien. Te he dicho ya en infinidad de veces que él fue el que me presionó para que me diera cuenta de lo que sentía por ti. Al principio era reticente a que me acostara con un compañero de trabajo, pero tras lo de Ryan y Roger pues obviamente no se fiaba un pelo de nadie. Ya sabes que mi familia no es la más funcional y me gustaría que al menos le conocieras. Sí, impone, pero es un trozo de pan en el fondo.

— No me gustaría que me vieras llorar, ¿sabes? —dijo Francis fingiendo que había recuperado la compostura por completo.

— Como si no lo hubiera visto nunca. Te recuerdo que, sin ir más lejos, el otro día llorabas en mi casa. Tuve que levantarme a buscarte pañuelos y, además, hasta que no te abracé no se te pasó —comentó el hispano arqueando una ceja, como si de verdad no comprendiera por qué le salía ahora con esas.

— ¡La película era muy triste, ¿vale?! No me culpes por ser un hombre sensible. En ocasiones también sé aguantar mis sentimientos y ser fuerte. Me metí en la piel del personaje y pensé en cómo sería si me pasara algo igual y salió todo solo.

Habían estado viendo uno de esos dramas que, de tanto en tanto, Francis visionaba por puro placer. Si lo pensaba con detenimiento, casi era masoquismo, porque el noventa por ciento de las veces terminaba llorando. Cuando le contó su pequeño rito, Antonio arqueó una ceja y le preguntó acerca del objetivo de tal costumbre. El francés, perplejo, se pasó segundos intentando encontrar un motivo válido, pero los que se le ocurrían eran extraños y estaba seguro de que el modelo no lo entendería. Aún así, con la jovialidad que le caracterizaba, Antonio le dijo que le gustaría unirse a él para poder compartir esos momentos que hasta ahora había pasado solo. Después de tanto tiempo soltero, le parecía la mejor de las ideas estar con su novio, descubrir día a día cosas nuevas y crear, siempre que fuera necesario, recuerdos juntos. Eso sí, quizás no fue la mejor idea de Francis esa de ponerse en la piel del protagonista e imaginar cómo se sentiría si su novio, a su lado, estuviera igual de enfermo que el tipo de la película y supiera que se iba a morir. Al principio se había negado a reconocerlo delante de Antonio, pero ante la insistencia de éste, tuvo que confesar la verdad.

Lo que logró sacarle de esos pensamientos fue, en realidad, el hecho de que Antonio se acababa de inclinar hacia él, con las manos aún sobre las solapas de la americana y le había dado un beso breve pero cariñoso. Atrás quedó la vergüenza al recordar que, efectivamente, no hacía tanto que había llorado delante del hispano. Sonrió, con la jovialidad de un niño pequeño e inocente prácticamente y, en un arrebato, agarró a Antonio entre sus brazos, le empujó hacia atrás, haciendo que su espalda se arqueara, y le besó pasionalmente. Nada tenía que ver con el previo contacto, que había sido corto y superficial; en esta ocasión no se conformó con que durara un segundo, ni con que sus lenguas no se encontraran. Los brazos del modelo se habían desplazado hasta el cuello de su amante y lo rodearon a fin de encontrar mayor estabilidad en esa postura en la que, de no ser por la sujeción de Francis, él ya estaría en el suelo.

Sus labios se separaron lentamente y Antonio abrió los ojos para poder divisar al rubio, que aún le tenía en aquella postura en la que él era el único que evitaba que cayera. La mano derecha se movió hasta acariciar la nuca del galo, mientras su boca se curvaba en una sonrisa enternecida. Ver ese gesto en su novio hizo que Francis deseara besarle una vez más al menos, así que acortó las distancias y le dio un par más.

— ¿Y eso a qué ha venido tan de repente? Me has sorprendido —admitió el hispano mientras seguía observando con dedicación esos ojos azules que tanto le agradaban.

— Es sencillo, necesitaba algo que me motivara para poder ir a encontrarnos con Eduardo. Ahora ya estoy lleno de energía y sé que puedo enfrentarme a lo que haga falta —comentó, moviéndose mientras tanto para dejar al modelo seguro, erguido de nuevo.

— Lo que sea con tal de tener una excusa para meterme mano o besarme, ¿no es así?

— ¡Me conoces bien~!

El primero en reírse fue Fernández, divertido por la manera en la que su novio había dicho aquello. El susodicho empezó poco después, contagiado por la risa del hispano. No podía explicarlo, simplemente le gustaba muchísimo el tono de su voz y los cambios de expresión por los que pasaba. Terminaron de recoger las cosas, se montaron en la motocicleta de Francis y salieron hacia el centro de la ciudad. París, en fin de semana, a esas horas, se convertía en un infierno de tráfico. No sólo las carreteras estaban llenas de gente, que buscaban dónde estacionar para poder ir a pasar el rato al parque o ir a hacer las compras semanales, también habían peatones por doquier y eso, sumado a los turistas que se acumulaban en las zonas más populares, hacía que andar por París fuera algo que terminara desesperando. A fin de evitar las colas del metro y la estrechez en algunos de los vagones, habían determinado que lo mejor sería coger su motocicleta, la cual sería fácil de aparcar.

La dejaron en la última plaza para motos que quedaba cerca de Notre Dame y, cuando se bajaron, Francis se pasó un rato pegado al espejo derecho del manillar, acicalándose el cabello. Antonio había perdido menos el tiempo; después de quitarse el casco se había pasado la mano por la cabeza y, de alguna manera, sus mechones se habían acomodado en su posición habitual. Mientras su novio seguía luchando contra su pelo, él se encargó de dejar los cascos bien colocados en el interior de la moto y le puso hasta el candado de seguridad a la rueda delantera para que no la robaran mientras estaban allí.

— ¿Tengo que llamar a Llongueras para que te estilice el pelo, Francis? Porque, de ser necesario, puedo hacerlo —dijo irónicamente.

— No me des ilusiones, que aún me lo creeré y luego me tendrás llorando de la decepción —se incorporó y se atusó la americana con las dos manos—. No me culpes, amor, que para empezar ya sabes que soy muy coqueto y que me gusta estar perfecto. Pero, además, voy a conocer a la persona que has dicho que es como un hermano para ti. ¿Cómo pretendes que no esté un poco más paranoico de lo normal? Quiero causarle buena impresión.

— Estoy seguro de que le caerás bien —dijo Antonio acercándose a él. Cuando estuvo delante, le agarró de nuevo de la americana y le atrajo para darle un beso fugaz—. No te olvides, pase lo que pase, que yo te apoyo.

— Si me dices eso, entonces no puedo perder —sentenció con una sonrisa confiada.

Sin contar con el estrés inicial que había tenido, cuando fueron al encuentro de Eduardo, en frente de la basílica, Francis se encontraba más relajado. Sí que había inquietud en su estómago, pero nada que no pudiera afrontar sin que se reflejara en su exterior. Eduardo le tendió la mano en cuanto les presentó, con gesto inmutable, examinándole con sus ojos oscuros. Le impuso aún más respeto cuando le dio un apretón y notó lo firme que era. Si se lo propusiera, estaba claro que podría tumbarle con sólo soplar. Se tensó cuando, sin previo aviso, movió sus brazos hacia él. No obstante, el susto se le pasó al ver que tenía una caja entre las manos.

— Os he traído un regalo. Me parecía feo venir con las manos vacías. Son bombones. Eso sí, si quieres probar uno, aléjalos de Antonio. Es capaz de comerse la caja entera antes de que llegues a comer uno —le dijo Eduardo, hablando directamente con él.

— Eeh... Eso no es verdad. No puedo ser tan desconsiderado cuando el regalo es para los dos. ¿Entonces vamos a cenar por ahí? Por la zona del Barrio Latino hay un montón de sitios, seguro que encontramos alguno que esté bien de precio y que sirva algo rico.

Francis rio con disimulo, por lo bajo, mientras se encaminaban hacia la zona, dispuestos a buscar un buen sitio donde comer. Terminaron en un local no demasiado distinguido, con mesas de madera oscura rodeada por sillas acolchadas sobre las que se estaba cómodo. El primer cuarto de hora lo pasaron escogiendo el lugar y mirando la carta. Eduardo tenía algunas dificultades para entender según qué cosas en francés y entre Francis y Antonio le ayudaban. No era su culpa tampoco, el menú estaba escrito pobremente y tenía hasta faltas de ortografía. Después de pedir, al poco les trajeron una botella de vino descorchada que Francis se apresuró a agarrar. Mientras comentaba algunas de las características de esa reserva en concreto, sirvió el líquido grana a los comensales que se encontraban sentados a la mesa.

— Voy a ser sincero, Francis, tenía mis dudas contigo al principio. Supongo que Antonio te ha contado por fin todo lo que ocurrió en su empresa. Por eso, cuando me dijo que le había tirado los trastos a uno de sus compañeros, quise que se detuviera y le dije que no era buena idea.

— Lo entiendo —añadió el rubio sonriendo resignado. La historia no se le había olvidado, al contrario, de vez en cuando la rememoraba cuando se encontraba en la oficina y se imaginaba cómo debía de haber sido el estar encerrado, desnudo, atado a una cama, en una de esas salas de fotografía. Lo pensaba y ardía por dentro, con ganas de hacérselo pagar a aquellos dos—. Si hubiera estado en tu lugar, seguramente hubiera hecho lo mismo.

— Pero ya le dije que tú eras diferente —se defendió Antonio con rapidez, en vista de que quedaba como que el irresponsable había sido él.

— Deja que dude un poco de tu juicio. No te lo tomes a mal, pero en otras ocasiones te has equivocado. Confías demasiado en la gente, Antonio. Aunque admito que me equivocaba. Cuando me contó que habíais empezado a salir, que os iba bien, de alguna manera quise confiar en que te portarías bien con él. Por eso cuando os peleasteis aposté por ti.

— Debo darte las gracias por eso, Eduardo. Hasta ahora no nos hemos conocido, pero cuando Antonio me dijo que si no fuera por ti no se hubiera dado cuenta tan rápidamente de que estaba enamorado, sentí que te debía muchísimo.

El tema concluyó con una sutil sonrisa de Eduardo y a continuación cambiaron a otros. El español estuvo contando un poco sus orígenes y cosas de su actual trabajo, mayoritariamente para Francis, que era el que no le conocía. Antonio aportaba sus propios detalles y anécdotas sobre el tiempo que hacía que eran amigos. Mientras les escuchaba, una sonrisa se había instalado en el rostro del francés. Se notaba el apego que Antonio le tenía a ese hombre tan serio y éste también se lo profesaba. Le hacía feliz, de alguna manera, saber que no todo en la vida de su novio había sido penurias. Sí, su hogar había sido disfuncional, luego su padre le había mandado al diablo por seguir sus propios ideales, pero ahí estaba Eduardo, para arrimar el hombro en momentos de necesidad.

Después de cenar, la sobremesa se prolongó más de lo esperado. En un momento dado, Antonio se levantó y fue al baño, incapaz de aguantar por más rato. Francis hacía ya hora y pico que había dejado de beber alcohol, pues era consciente que debería llevarles de regreso a casa con motocicleta y no quería arriesgar la vida de la persona a la que quería. Entonces, de repente, se dio cuenta de que Eduardo le estaba mirando de reojo.

— ¿Y cómo os van las cosas? ¿En serio le quieres? Ahora que no está puedes ser sincero. Porque si no le quieres de verdad, te recomendaría que pararas antes de que él se enamore incluso más de ti. Creo que Antonio puede ser alguien muy dedicado en una relación y después de lo que le ha pasado últimamente, lo que menos necesita es que tonteen con él por diversión.

— Eduardo, entiendo tu preocupación, pero es toda infundada. Estoy enamoradísimo de Antonio y me gustó desde el primer día que trabajamos juntos. Después, cuanto más rato pasaba con él, más me daba cuenta de que es un hombre excepcional. De hecho... Quería pedirte un favor. Tengo que hablar con él a solas y me gustaría que fuera antes de volver a casa.

Cuando Antonio regresó, se encontró con que la mesa estaba únicamente ocupada por Francis, que se entretenía doblando la servilleta de papel que le había pertenecido. Miró alrededor y no encontró ni rastro de Eduardo. Se sentó en la silla, frente al galo y arqueó una ceja con una sonrisa.

— ¿Dónde está Edu? ¿Ha ido al baño? No le he visto ir hacia allí —le preguntó.

— En realidad, he estado hablando con él y le he pedido si nos podía dejar a solas —dijo Francis, serio. Antonio aún parecía más confundido después de sus palabras. ¿Por qué haría algo así? Estaban juntos pasándolo bien, contando anécdotas de cuando eran jóvenes. ¿Es que había hecho que el galo se sintiera apartado y no se había dado cuenta?

— ¿Por qué? ¿Es que ocurre algo? De repente estás muy serio... —no negaría que le estaba poniendo nervioso con ese cambio de actitud.

— Es que tengo que darte algo. Es un tema serio y no quería que lo hablásemos con alguien más sentado a la mesa. Creo que debemos estar únicamente los dos, que somos los interesados.

Cuanto más prolongaba la espera, más nervioso se estaba poniendo. Sonaba a una de esas odiosas charlas que ninguna pareja quiere tener y, después de las cuales, la situación se iba a pique. No entendía qué había propiciado tal cambio de actitud, pero no estaba seguro de quererlo saber. Francis sacó de uno de sus bolsillos un sobrecito pequeño, de color rojo, el cual dejó sobre la mesa y lo deslizó hasta dejárselo delante. Los ojos verdes no perdieron detalle de todo ese gesto y, antes de estirar la mano para agarrarlo, le echó un vistazo al gesto inmutable de Francis. Inspiró hondo y se dio coraje. Fuera lo que fuera, debía saber ya. Cogió el sobre, el cual pesaba bastante, y lo abrió con facilidad puesto que no estaba cerrado. Dentro se encontró con una llave reluciente. Miró a Francis, confundido.

— Creo que es ridículo que a estas alturas tengas que llamarme cada vez que quieras venir a mi casa. O aún más que vengas al trabajo cuando tienes libre para que te dé la llave de mi piso para que puedas esperarme allí. Te he hecho una copia, para ti solito, que espero que cuides bien.

— Gracias, Francis. La cuidaré como si fuera el mayor tesoro que hay en el mundo —respondió con una cálida sonrisa, acunando la llave en sus dos manos.

— No es sólo eso. He pensado en que podríamos empezar a buscar algún sitio e irnos a vivir juntos. Lo sé, no hace tanto que salimos, pero tengo claro que quiero pasar más rato contigo, despertarme cada día y verte a mi lado, saber que cenaré contigo por las noches... La duda es si tú lo tienes claro. Mi piso es pequeño, tus cosas no cabrían y aunque tu apartamento es tentador, podríamos antes mirar algo nuevo, por empezar en otro sitio que sea puramente de ambos. ¿Qué me dices?

El hispano parecía estar atónito en ese momento, sin poder dar crédito a lo que había escuchado. No había pensado que Francis pudiera salirle con esas. Sí, no hacía realmente tanto tiempo que salían juntos, pero habían conectado a un nivel muy profundo y la idea de vivir con él, de pasar más rato juntos y poder compartir la misma cama, la misma ducha, cocinar cada día en la misma cocina, se le hacía tentadora. Progresivamente, una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro y fue incapaz de contenerla.

— Me parece una idea perfecta, Francis. Me encantaría ir a vivir contigo, así que me apunto.

— Ya sabes, no tiene que ser ya. No me gustaría precipitar las cosas. Podemos mirar en diferentes agencias y revistas, a ver qué alquilan por París. Si vemos que nada nos gusta, pues podemos quedarnos en tu piso. Por supuesto que yo pagaría una parte del alquiler. No me importa el lugar mientras pueda estar contigo, realmente —dijo el galo con una sonrisa cariñosa.

Lo que le gustaba más era el hecho de que el galo se tomaba las cosas con calma a pesar de dar grandes pasos en su relación. Cualquier otra persona en su situación sería capaz de acelerar las cosas con tal de lograr vivir juntos pero Francis quería hacer las cosas bien, así que prefería esperar un poco más con tal de que el cambio, fuera como fuera, se produjera de la manera menos traumática posible. También comprendía que quisiera buscar otro lugar, donde empezar de cero. De alguna manera, posiblemente sentiría que aquel piso siempre sería más suyo que del francés, por eso de haber estado viviendo allí antes. También preferiría encontrar un nuevo lugar en el que poder instalarse desde cero.

— Si encontramos un sitio nuevo, tendríamos que hacer inventario de los muebles que ambos tenemos y quedarnos con los que estén en mejor estado. Incluso podríamos ir a alguna tienda, como IKEA, para comprar muebles y adornos para la casa —dijo Antonio, sonriendo con ilusión ante esa perspectiva—. De esa manera, seguro que conseguiríamos que fuera nuestro hogar, decorado por ambos.

Al escucharle hablar de esa manera, emocionado, Francis esbozó una sonrisa. Había merecido la pena el esfuerzo y los nervios que había experimentado mientras le proponía el ir a vivir juntos y esperaba a que le diera una respuesta. Estaba visto que se preocupaba por nada, que Antonio realmente sentía esa relación igual que él. Por ese hispano, estaría dispuesto a cometer las locuras más grandes y, dada la naturaleza de Francis, conservadora y que siempre priorizaba su supervivencia, aquello era decir mucho. Estiró su derecha y tomó los dedos de la izquierda del español. Los atrajo y, al tenerla más cerca, tomó mejor la mano entre las suyas y le dedicó una mirada llena de amor y cariño.

— Te voy a ser sincero, me daba miedo que pudieras negarte, aunque también estaba preparado para luchar y convencerte de que era una buena idea. Pero me alegra que haya ido de esta manera, me has hecho muy feliz cuando has dicho que sí sin más —confesó Francis, que acariciaba con la mano izquierda el dorso de esa que tenía atrapada entre las suyas.

El hispano le sonrió, jovial, levantó la mano libre y la posó encima del resto. Ese francés se preocupaba demasiado por los detalles, se devanaba los sesos intentando que el momento fuera apropiado y que sus palabras fueran las oportunas. Aún con esa obsesión, le parecía encomiable el esfuerzo que realizaba para hacerle feliz, para conquistarle de alguna manera. Era verdad, Francis se había ido ganando su corazón con cada vez más rapidez, sobre todo desde que dejaron claro que se querían.

— Siempre te da la paranoia con este tipo de cosas. Sabes de sobras que te quiero, tontorrón, y que cuando no nos podemos ver te llamo porque te echo de menos. Te lo he dicho mil veces porque insistes en que lo repita, que sé que lo haces únicamente por escucharme decirlo. No sé cómo podías pensar que me fuera a negar en rotundo.

— Te recuerdo que la primera vez que te pregunté si estabas enamorado de mí me contestaste con un frío "no" sin titubear —añadió con una sonrisilla. Se dio cuenta de que Antonio se enfurruñaba y se sintió satisfecho. Le gustaba provocarle usando aquello como excusa, sabía que no se enfadaría y que eso le haría ser más cariñoso inclusive luego.

— En mi defensa diré que era idiota y que no quería admitir mis propios sentimientos pero que, en el fondo, estaba más que enamorado de ti. Así que no juegues sucio, ya no niego lo que siento y te lo voy diciendo en voz alta cuando me apetece. Por eso no deberías de tener quejas.

Francis levantó la derecha, elevando de esta manera la izquierda de Antonio y permitió que las otras manos se alejaran de la escena. Llevó el dorso hacia sus labios y dejó un cortés beso sobre éste. Sus ojos azules se abrieron y enfocaron a su amante, aún con la cabeza inclinada. Le guiñó un ojo y sonrió sutilmente.

— No tengo queja alguna, amor. Cada vez que me echas un piropo o que me dices lo mucho que me quieres, me llevas al cielo y me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo —dijo galán. El hispano se echó a reír.

— Eres un zalamero, Francis. Veo que eso no cambiará, vivamos juntos o no —comentó el modelo, divertido—. Oye, ¿qué te parece si pagamos y nos vamos a algún otro sitio? —añadió, en tono bajo. Se había inclinado hacia delante para que le llegara mejor su voz—. Ya sabes, más íntimo.

— ¿Oh, sí~? ¿Eso es lo que quieres? Vaya, qué casualidad. Es toda una suerte que, aún sin saber qué ibas a responderme, me haya arriesgado a comprar vino de buena calidad, fresas y chocolate~ ¿Te parece bien que tomemos el postre en mi casa, con menos ropa encima y a la luz de las velas?

El español apoyó la mano libre en la mesa, levantó el culo de la silla y se inclinó hasta que sus labios se encontraban al lado de la oreja izquierda de Francis. El galo inspiró hondo, hasta que su pecho estuvo inflado, pensando que de esta manera sería capaz de escuchar mejor lo que tuviera que decirle.

— Sólo si prometes que después vamos a hacerlo salvajemente contra la primera superficie sólida que encontremos.

Como si hubiera tenido un resorte en la silla, Francis salió despedido de ella tras haber escuchado semejante frase de los labios de su novio. A veces se le olvidaba, con esa apariencia adorable, que de entre esos labios rojizos y carnosos, apetecibles, salían algunas de las frases subidas de tono que más efectos habían tenido en él. Rápidamente pagó la cuenta mientras agarraba la muñeca del español con una de sus manos. Éste se reía y comentaba ese hecho, demasiado entretenido, y le dijo que no iba a escapar. Pero, tal y como le había respondido el francés, no pensaba soltarle.

 _"Por si acaso"_

* * *

La puerta del apartamento de Francis Bonnefoy se había abierto a las cinco y media de la tarde, cuando éste se encontraba sumido en un silencio placentero que solamente el ruido proveniente del exterior, que se colaba por cualquier rendija, se atrevía a romper. Antonio Fernández Carriedo, modelo en la sombra de una de las revistas más populares de índole homosexual del momento, se abrió paso empujando la puerta con la pierna derecha, la cual en primera instancia había colado por la pequeña rendija que había abierto. Le sorprendía que, con la pinta de antigua que tenía la puerta, pudiera pesar tanto. En sus brazos llevaba dos pesadas bolsas de la compra, repletas hasta límites peligrosos. Con su trasero empujó la madera hasta que escuchó que se encajaba con el marco y suspiró pesadamente. En ese momento fue cuando se dio cuenta de que, quizás, pagar unos céntimos más por otra bolsas no hubiera matado a nadie. A paso ligero fue hacia la cocina y encima de la primera encimera que le quedó a su alcance apoyó el peso de la compra. Los brazos le daban ligeros calambres y sólo rezó para que no le dieran agujetas por una ridiculez de esas características.

Con el verano cada vez más cerca, Antonio se había dado cuenta de que pronto haría seis meses que se conocían, así que tenía ganas de hacer algo fuera de lo normal. Como le había dicho a Francis, esa sería su mes especial en el que se dedicaría a darle sorpresa tras sorpresa, para celebrar que hacía ya tanto que se conocían. Pocas semanas después, haría seis meses que empezaron a salir, y ahí había sido donde el rubio se había impuesto y le había dicho que le dejara prepararlo, que iba a ser algo que no olvidaría mientras viviera. De alguna manera, escucharle decir aquello le había puesto nervioso y no estaba seguro de que fuera en el buen sentido. Aunque un romántico empedernido, Francis también destacaba por tener una imaginación alocada en los temas de la cama. Nunca le había dicho que no a una de sus propuestas, pero también era cierto que no estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo que le pidiera, aunque no fuera tan raro. Tenía sus principios y había algunas cosas que no haría ni por todo el oro del mundo.

Así pues, ese jueves se había planteado el sorprenderle con una cena romántica a la luz de las velas que seguro le dejaría prendado. Su objetivo era ver en sus ojos azules el brillo típico que le aparecía cuando estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar. No es que quisiera verle sollozando, pero sí quería tener la total certeza de que le había llegado al corazón. Llevaba días planeando todo: había mirado con disimulo qué tenía y qué le faltaba, había pedido ayuda a un conocido para que le encontrara una receta elaborada que prepararía y se había molestado en hacer un plano de su salón para situar toda la decoración. Él, que no es que fuera demasiado extravagante en eso de demostrar su cariño, parecía el mejor estratega, preparando su ofensiva para ganarse aún más el corazón del francés.

Se arremangó la camisa blanca hasta los codos, doblándola con cuidado para que luego no se quedara muy arrugada, manía de su novio que le había terminado pegando de tanto insistir, y miró alrededor con una sonrisa en el rostro. Acercó la primera bolsa y empezó a sacar su contenido. Constaba básicamente de alimentos: pescado, especias, limones, cebollas, pimientos y algunas otras cosas que le permitirían preparar una delicia que haría que Francis se chupara los dedos. Estaba deseando ver la cara que se le iba a quedar cuando se encontrara con la sorpresa. Con parsimonia se puso a preparar la receta, asegurándose de que no se olvidaba de ningún detalle, puesto que eso implicaría un cambio en el sabor. Por suerte sabía dónde lo tenía todo, ya que había estado en diversas ocasiones en esa casa y se desenvolvía con soltura por la cocina.

Una vez lo tuvo todo listo, dejó el fuego bajo y fue a preparar el salón con las cosas que había comprado y que se encontraban en la segunda bolsa. Había un mantel, servilletas, una vela aromática que puso en el centro de la mesa y que pronto empezó a desprender su olor por la estancia, además de algunas flores. También colocó alguna otra vela repartida por el lugar, en sitios donde no hubiera peligro de provocar un incendio y decidió que mejor las encendería más tarde para que aguantaran hasta que llegara el rubio de trabajar.

Hacia las seis, tenía todo preparado. Quedaba una hora para que Francis saliera y le dio hasta nervios. Juraba que, como esperara algo así, se echaría a un rincón a llorar. No creía ser tan previsible y, además, se había esforzado mucho en no dejar ir ninguna pista al respecto. También tenía otra sorpresa que darle: había encontrado un lugar, en una zona bastante céntrica, que estaba bastante bien. Era un apartamento bastante nuevo, amplio y tendrían sitio incluso para todo el material fotográfico del rubio. Había sido una de esas casualidades del destino que había querido que el piso quedara libre el mismo día en que él se había presentado en la agencia. Le habían dicho que estaba muy buscado, pero aún así le habían planeado una cita en una semana. Estaba ubicado en una calle tranquila, con una boca de metro cercana, así que Antonio tendría pocos problemas para desplazarse por la ciudad cuando Francis no pudiera llevarle a algún sitio. Era una oportunidad única y, aunque no era barato, estaba seguro de que entre los dos podían permitírselo.

Se encontraba en la cocina, vigilando que no se le pegara la cena, cuando el timbre sonó. Dejó la cuchara a un lado, sobre aquella pieza de cerámica con forma de cucharón que Francis tenía para evitar que la encimera se manchara, y apagó el fuego. Sólo esperaba que no fuera su novio, porque en serio que le deprimiría saber que le había pillado y que por eso llamaba al timbre. Además, habría incluso salido antes del trabajo con tal de descubrirle. Cuando abrió la puerta, en el umbral se encontró a una muchacha que mediría alrededor de un metro sesentaicinco. Sus cabellos, rubios dorados, se hallaban perfectamente peinados y las puntas se ondulaban sobre sus hombros. El torso estaba cubierto por una chaqueta de entretiempo de color verde oscuro, con unos botones alargados que se sostenían en sus enganches, prácticamente negros. El bajo de la misma se encontraba ligeramente levantado por la falda de vuelo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, de color rojo. Sus piernas se ocultaban parcialmente tras unas medias café, que le daban un aspecto más moreno y terminaban en unos botines negros, atados con cordones. Los ojos verdes de la muchacha le enfocaron y, a pesar de que su sonrisa no se difuminó, sí que se quedó confundida al verle.

— Vaya, no eres Francis. ¿Aún no ha llegado a casa? —preguntó la muchacha.

— Pues no, no ha llegado. ¿Os conocéis? —inquirió Antonio, sorprendido ligeramente por la familiaridad de la que hablaba del galo. No sabía quién era esa chica.

— Sí, hace bastantes años además. Tenía ganas de verle, así que me he presentado para darle una sorpresa. Me llamo Bella —respondió ella con una agradable sonrisa cordial. Le tendió la mano y el hispano se apresuró a estrecharla.

* * *

 **CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAAAN**

 **Sí, es ella. Para quien la haya olvidado, os recomiendo que leáis los primeros capítulos :) :) –baila- No voy a comentar nada más, no se me ocurre qué decir XD, mejor me voy a proteger no sea que me queráis linchar xD**

 _Aby,_ **sí ouo aunque no sé si ha sido por tanto tiempo, porque se avecina tormenta. ¿Nunca has visto a nadie escribir Spance? Yo misma creo haberlo escrito antes XD y conozco a alguna que otra escritora que ha escrito Spance. Bueno, por lo menos he resuelto tus dudas sobre qué le pasó a Antonio. Si escrito ya lo tengo, pero mi vida está muy ocupada y también espero a vuestro feedback uvu Arthur no es, ya has visto que no xD Espero que te guste el capítulo ouo**

 _Maruychan,_ **jajaja ovo no sé, quizás me odias más por el final de este ovo Ya te digo que Jerome no va a volver XD para que te preocupes. Creo que con lo último van a tener problemas de sobras XD Es largo owo' prefería venderlo como algo más pornográfico y mantener expectativas bajas. NO. TÚ ERES PEOR. Jamás me convencerás de lo contrario ò.ó Gracias por leer y dedicarle rato a escribir el revi uvu**

 _Scott Kirkland,_ **jajaja es pesada por los motivos que has visto. Podría haberles arruinado la empresa si hubiera querido. A ver si tu sospecha era cierta. Si no, cuéntame qué sospechabas, por curiosidad. Tranquila, nada me parecerá muy loco ovo. No suelo escribir tanto spance, menos tan fogoso como este, así que tampoco sufras XD Espero que entre capítulos te hayan vuelto a crecer las uñas, las vas a necesitar. Si no, muerde las de la persona a tu lado xDD Gracias por leer ouo**

 _Zenithia,_ **Edu es el mejor. No va a volver, no te preocupes. Jerome ya forma parte del pasado ouo. Sé que me dijiste lo del factor sorpresa pero creo que el final ha sido bastante sorpresa como para dejarte tranquila en este frente. No quise alargarlo demasiado porque pensé que tenía otra trama pesada por llegar y si lo hacía durar demasiado entonces iba a ir demasiado jodido. Me gusta que has dicho que se avecinan cosas fuertes… Tienes alma de bruja xD Espero que te guste~**

 _Whiteless,_ **jajajaja así que twitter eh? Lo tendré en cuenta XD Oooh me gusta que ha despertado en ti el cariñito hacia Francis ouo Qué bonito XD Bueno, espero que te parezca que tiene el peso suficiente. A mí me parece que sí, las repercusiones de una casi violación deberían ser impresionantes y más teniendo en cuenta que al otro no lo despidieron oficialmente, todo fue tapado. JAJAJAJA ES VERDAD! Todas estáis alucinando con el Spance xDDD Ya sabes que normalmente no suelo intercambiarlos, en ocasiones. Omg si he conseguido que lo leas entero me doy por satisfecha ;; Hoy voy a poder dormir feliz XD No das la lata, mujer ovo Muchas gracias a ti por dejar el review y sí, me alimentan y me hacen poderosa òvo ok poderosa quizás no, pero me animan a sentarme a revisar el fic y dejarlo listo para publicar ovo**

 **Eso es todo por esta vez,**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Saludos**

 **Miruru**


	15. Capítulo 15

**Tras la lente – Capítulo 15**

— Yo soy Antonio. No sé si quieres esperarle dentro —dijo y a continuación miró el reloj de pulsera que tenía—. Creo que no tardará mucho en venir y fuera hace frío.

— Gracias, Antonio, eres muy amable —dijo ella.

Cuando el hispano se hizo a un lado, la mujer se adentró en el piso, mirando curiosa el lugar. Lo había visto una vez, hacía mucho tiempo, cuando Francis hacía poco que había llegado y habían usado Skype. Le había dicho que era bonito, pero en ese tiempo había cambiado bastante y aún se veía mejor. El interior era cálido y la chaqueta le sobraba, así que empezó a quitársela lentamente. En la mano derecha sujetó los guantes. Detrás de ella iba Fernández, que esperaba que esa chica no fuera alguien que tuviera problemas con Francis, porque no quería que se enfadara con él por dejarla entrar en su casa. Con la familiaridad que usaba, se notaba que le conocía. Iba a preguntarle acerca de eso pero entonces llegaron al salón y se encontró con aquel escenario romántico que el hispano había preparado. De entre sus labios carmesí se escapó un grito ahogado y se llevó una mano delante de la boca para cubrírsela. El español, avergonzado por haber sido descubierto, se llevó una mano a la nuca, avergonzado. A ver cómo justificaba ahora todo aquello. Lo mejor fue que Bella empezó a sonreír, progresivamente, hasta que su gesto expresaba una radiante felicidad.

— ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿Pero cómo lo hace este chico? —exclamó la joven. Dejó la chaqueta sobre el sofá y se aproximó hasta la mesa—. Incluso ha dejado velas preparadas. ¿Cómo ha sabido que iba a venir si hace más de medio año que no hablamos? No deja de sorprenderme. ¿Por qué has dejado que te liara para preparar todo esto? Debes ser un buen amigo.

Antonio estaba mirando a la chica con una sonrisa un poco hueca en realidad. Ella parecía demasiado emocionada y le sabía mal interrumpirla a mitad de ese arranque de felicidad. No obstante, se hallaba confundido y no comprendía ni una sola palabra de las que había pronunciado. ¿Que cómo sabía que iba a venir? ¿Que cómo le había liado para preparar eso? Carraspeó, ahuyentando de este modo su confusión, y estiró una mano hacia ella para llamar su atención. Cuando los ojos verdes, brillantes, delineados por maquillaje oscuro, le miraron, bajó el brazo hasta pegarlo a su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con todo eso? —preguntó Antonio aún con la media sonrisa.

— Venga, no tienes que disimular más. Sé que Francis ha organizado todo esto para vengarse y sorprenderme a mí. Es retorcido y seguro que de esta manera se cobraba el hecho de que no le haya avisado. Será rencoroso~ —como se dio cuenta de que el chico delante de ella no le seguía, se encogió de hombro y estiró los brazos, como si su sola presencia tuviera que ser la pista definitiva—. Soy Bella, ya sabes.

— Eh... No, creo que no te sigo —admitió el modelo después de negar con la cabeza. Estaba un poco tenso, no lo negaría, porque la situación con esa chica cada vez se volvía más extraña. De repente vio que se acercaba a él y se irguió más, atento por si intentaba cualquier cosa.

— Oh, vamos~ —dijo la muchacha después de reír. Casi le parecía adorable el ímpetu con el que trataba de disimular. Francis había hecho buenos amigos en París. Buscó en su teléfono móvil una de las fotografías que se habían hecho la primera y única vez que se habían visto en persona, en la que el galo la abrazaba y besaba cerca de la comisura de sus labios y ella reía. Se la mostró—. Soy Bella, la novia de Francis. Gracias por participar en la locura de ese cabeza hueca y prepararnos una cena romántica para los dos, Antonio

El hispano se olvidó de que tenía que respirar durante un par de segundos, tras los cuales inspiró aire profundamente, con lentitud, y continuó mirando con los ojos fijos la pantalla del teléfono móvil de la chica. En su mente, como si fuera un cántico de iglesia, se iba repitiendo una única frase: "Soy Bella, la novia de Francis", una y otra vez. Por un momento pensó que su propio cuerpo se estaba colapsando, contra él mismo, y que eso provocaba esa acuciante presión que había en su pecho. Le daba la sensación de que sus extremidades estaban frías, pero tampoco tenía la certeza de que eso no fuera realmente calor.

— ¿Cuánto hace que estáis saliendo juntos? —preguntó Antonio. Si era sincero, no es que le interesara, pero de alguna manera tenía que saberlo. Tenía ganas de darse la vuelta e irse corriendo, pero en su interior se encontraba esa curiosidad que, aún sabiendo que le produciría dolor, prefería quedarse a terminar de recibir la bofetada.

— Hace un año y medio que nos conocemos. Ahora que lo pienso... Esta navidad hará dos que estamos saliendo juntos, quizás deberíamos hacer algo especial —confesó ella, avergonzada—. No fue nada fuera de lo normal, nos conocimos en un sitio web y conectamos enseguida. Aunque vivimos separados, siempre hemos mantenido una relación a distancia. No hablamos todo lo que deberíamos, pero las cosas no nos van mal supongo. Está visto que debería valorarle más, estas cosas no las haría cualquiera, ¿verdad?

Sabía que debía responder, pero lo único que pudo fue sonreír tensamente y encogerse de hombros, como dándole la razón. No podía salir aún de ese estado de estupefacción en el que se había sumido desde que la chica había dicho quién era en realidad. Francis, el que había sido su novio durante más de cuatro meses, tenía una hermosa novia que haría suspirar a muchos hombres y quizás, inclusive, a algunas mujeres. Sin embargo, esa pobre chica tenía más cuernos que un alce. En los últimos meses su novio había estado viviendo en la poligamia, sin cargo de conciencia alguno. El shock inicial estaba dejando paso a una ira que nunca había experimentado hasta el momento. Era incluso peor que lo que había sentido cuando su ex le había propuesto el intercambio de parejas la última vez.

— ¡Ahí va! —exclamó Antonio después de mirar el reloj—. ¡Mira la hora que es...! Yo debería de haberme marchado ya para dejaros a solas, tortolitos~

Por fortuna Bella no le conocía lo suficiente como para saber que su tono de voz era exclusivamente irónico y que de entre los resquicios de sus palabras se podía notar el enfado que cada vez le estaba dominando más y más. Llevó las manos a su espalda, se quitó el delantal y lo dejó sobre el sofá. Bajó las mangas de la camisa, rápidamente, y abrochó los botones de los puños no supo ni cómo, puesto que las manos le empezaron a temblar. Si no fuera porque sería como comportarse como un animal y porque no estaba seguro de poder detenerse a tiempo, Antonio hubiera puesto patas arriba esa misma habitación. Tenía ganas de pegarle un puñetazo, o unos cuantos, a algo, lo que fuera. Deseaba destrozarle la casa a ese impresentable para que tuviera un buen motivo por el que llorar. Pero mejor detenerse antes de empezar la matanza; él era mejor que todo eso, no podía denigrarse de esa manera. Suficiente le había vapuleado el gabacho, sin que él fuera consciente.

— Encantado de haberte conocido, Bella.

— El placer ha sido mío, Antonio —dijo ella convencida. Le tendió la mano para estrechársela pero el hispano nunca formó parte de ese gesto, así que progresivamente fue devolviendo el brazo a su posición habitual.

La muchacha hizo un aspaviento con los brazos, como si fuera un pez fuera del agua, desconcertada por esa repentina partida por parte del español. Le siguió hasta la puerta pero antes de llegar siquiera éste ya había cerrado la misma y había salido a la calle. Le hubiera gustado preguntarle a qué hora volvería Francis, pero ahora ya no había nada que pudiera hacer. Regresó al salón, se sentó a la mesa y miró la vela aromática que había en mitad de la misma, ya consumida. Suspiró pesadamente y con el dedo índice de la mano derecha la rozó. Ahora que veía lo mucho que Francis se esforzaba por ella, se sentía culpable.

* * *

A las seis y cuarto, Francis estaba desesperado por que pasara el cuarto de hora que faltaba hasta las seis y media, hora en la que saldría de trabajar por fin. Desde las cinco se había visto sumergido en un sopor terrible que por mucho café que había tomado no se le había pasado. Allí, sobre la mesa cubierta de cables, se encontraba su taza de París, con la Torre Eiffel, que había comprado el mismo día en que había subido a la cima. Sus compañeros de trabajo se habían reído de él y le habían comparado con uno de esos turistas que se llevan toneladas de llaveros de la torre. Para los que habían nacido y vivido allí, la Torre era igual que uno de esos árboles que poblaban los parques, nada por lo que detenerse más de un minuto.

Cuando por fin dieron las seis y media, Francis guardó a toda velocidad su portátil, la cámara, los cables y se echó la bolsa al hombro. El aire cálido de la tarde le recibió y sonrió contento, emocionado ante la perspectiva del verano. Sabía que Antonio no tenía trabajo aquel día, así que lo primero en lo que pensó fue en llamarle para ver si quería quedar para hacer algo. Era consciente de que sí que trabajaban al día siguiente, no en una sesión fotográfica, pero sí en el mismo edificio, así que no valía eso de quedarse despiertos hasta tarde. Toda una lástima, porque seguro que no le dejaría repetir cuando estuvieran juntos, íntimos, en la cama, pero no quedaba tanto para el fin de semana y podía aguantar. Sacó del bolsillo su teléfono móvil, tocó la pantalla para que se desbloqueara y buscó con agilidad mientras iba de camino a casa el número de su novio. Presionó sobre el botón que había dibujado en ella y se llevó el aparato a la oreja. No pasaron más de dos segundos antes de escuchar los tonos y después de cuatro se conectó la llamada.

— Amor, acabo de salir del trabajo y había pensado en que podíamos ir a dar una vuelta. Hay un bar nuevo en el Barrio Latino y me parece que están de promoción, hoy todo el mundo en el trabajo lo estaba com-

— Muérete —sentenció su interlocutor, interrumpiendo su frase.

Se calló de repente, preso de una inmensa confusión, y tuvo que apartarse el teléfono de la oreja para mirar que realmente no se hubiera equivocado al marcar el número. Se lo volvió a acercar y boqueó un par de veces antes de decidirse por algo. La voz había sonado tan seria que, por un momento, ni le había parecido la de Antonio. Es más, ¿por qué iba él a decirle algo tan cruel de manera tan fría?

— ¿Antonio, eres tú? —preguntó. Podría ser que le hubieran robado el teléfono móvil, aunque la idea le ponía nervioso. Por su mente había pasado la posibilidad de que le hubieran atracado, a punta de navaja, para quitarle el móvil. O quién sabe, quizás hubieran usado una pistola. Si había ocurrido sólo esperaba que estuviera bien, porque como le pasara algo le daría un infarto de los grandes. El silencio al otro lado de la línea se prolongó y él volvió a llamar el nombre del modelo hispano de nuevo, ahora empezando a estar paranoico en serio.

— Sí, soy yo y te lo volveré a repetir, gabacho, he dicho que te mueras. Olvídate de que tienes mi número, de que me conoces, de que te dije que te quería y de que te acostaste alguna vez conmigo. Eres un hijo de puta y ojalá tengas lo que te mereces. No me vuelvas a llamar en la vida.

Antes de poder replicar nada, la llamada se cortó. Francis se dio cuenta un par de segundos después, por la falta de ruido ambiental, y retiró el teléfono para mirarlo como si éste hubiera tenido el comportamiento más raro de la historia. En realidad era su novio el que se había comportado de manera extraña y, por mucho que volvió a marcar el teléfono, ya no se lo cogió. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Es que había tenido un mal día? Sabía que a veces su mal humor era temible, pero nunca lo había pagado de esa manera con él. Mientras subía las escaleras que llevaban a su apartamento, Francis decidió que se ducharía, que pasaría a buscar comida para llevar e iría a verle a su casa. No podía apartarle, si algo le había sucedido no había otra mejor persona que él para escucharle.

Al abrir la puerta escuchó ruido dentro de casa. ¿Estaría Antonio allí después de todo? Ese no era su comportamiento habitual, no lo negaría, pero le gustaba saber que al menos allí le tenía, seguramente esperándole para abrazarle y contarle lo que le había pasado. Cuando se lo proponía podía ser muy tímido y a él le inspiraba demasiada ternura. Se quitó la chaqueta, la dejó colgada en la entrada y fue hacia la sala de estar. Para rematarlo olía bien. ¿Qué había estado haciendo? De camino hacia el comedor, sonriente, empezó a hablar.

— ¿A qué ha venido todo eso? ¿Es que querías engañarme para que me asustara~? No entiendo por qué lo habrías de hacer, pero es muy cruel. Se supone que ibas a darme una sorpresa, no a provocar que me diera un ataque al corazón.

— ¡Sorpresa~! —exclamó Bella, estirando los brazos y saltando incluso ligeramente cuando él apareció en el marco de la puerta. El rubio pegó un bote, asustado, y se quedó mirando a la muchacha como si fuera una aparición.

Se llevó la mano derecha a los ojos, se los frotó y cuando los volvió a abrir Bella seguía allí. Es más, la muchacha se aproximó a él y le agarró uno de los brazos. Durante un segundo temió que se acercara para darle un beso, como saludo, y estaba preparado por si tenía que detenerla. El alma se le había caído hasta los pies y ahora comprendía mejor la reacción de Antonio. Menudo estúpido estaba él hecho, ¿cómo había podido olvidar a la chica? Sí, hacía medio año que no hablaban, pero aún así era un detalle que no se le debería haber pasado por alto ahora que realmente tenía un novio al que quería con todo su corazón. Dio gracias a los cielos cuando ella no se aproximó para besarle.

— ¿Cómo has sabido que iba a venir? —preguntó ella—. No te hagas el sorprendido, ya he estado hablando antes con Antonio y sé que lo has enredado para que preparara esta cena romántica para los dos.

Cuando le escuchó decir eso, algo en su pecho se estrujó con fuerza. Se puso a mirar con desasosiego la habitación, todos aquellos detalles que ahora parecían carecer de significado, e imaginó a Antonio colocando con esmero todo en la habitación, esperando para darle una sorpresa. Pensar en cómo se había tenido que sentir cuando Bella había aparecido le produjo demasiada tristeza. Se fijó en la fuente con el pescado y algo en su interior le indicó que seguro que lo había preparado el español. De repente se sintió incluso mareado, así que se movió rápido hasta alcanzar una silla y se sentó en ella. Mientras, fue analizando la situación, imaginaba lo mal que Antonio se debería de haber sentido y, además, se reprochaba por tamaña metedura de pata.

— ¿Francis? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Bella a su lado, apoyando la mano derecha sobre la espalda de Bonnefoy. Éste, al percibir ese contacto físico, se incorporó y fijó sus ojos en ella.

— Deberías sentarte, tenemos que hablar de algo —sentenció serio. Seguramente aquello tampoco iba a ser bonito, pero debía afrontar sus errores y enmendarlos como pudiera. No podía negar que inconscientemente había salido con ambos durante meses, pero ahora podía escoger y tenía claro a quién iba a dejar atrás. Esperó hasta que la joven estuvo sentada, en una silla delante de él, respiró hondo y poco a poco fue expulsando el aire—. Sé que esto no te va a gustar, pero quiero ser honesto contigo. Ese chico que has visto, Antonio, no tenía ni idea de quién eras tú y no estaba preparando la cena porque yo se lo hubiera pedido. Ni sabía que estaba aquí, pero el caso es que la estaba preparando para sorprenderme porque hace ya cinco meses que estamos saliendo juntos.

Se hizo un silencio tenso en el que Bella permaneció en silencio, con cara de póquer, mientras Francis esperaba que dijera lo que fuera. Es más, estaba preparado por si debía de retroceder para evitar cualquier golpe. Nunca había considerado a la muchacha agresiva, pero no se podía tampoco descartar la idea. Los labios rojizos de la chica se entreabrieron dos veces, para ir a decir algo, pero le costó un total de tres intentos poder pronunciar un simple vocablo.

— Oh —fue lo primero que dijo. Tras eso, estuvo en silencio un poco más antes de continuar—. ¿Ese chico es tu novio? —Francis asintió con la cabeza, respondiendo en silencio a su pregunta—. ¿Y esto que ha preparado no era para nosotros sino para vosotros dos? —asintió de nuevo. De repente ella abrió más los ojos, se cubrió el rostro con las manos y chilló un poco—. ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Y yo tan convencida...! ¡Seguro que habré quedado como una estúpida delante de ese chico! ¡Si es que tengo una bocaza!

Ante aquella reacción, el rubio se quedó desconcertado. Bueno, sí había esperado que gritara, pero no por ese motivo. Arqueó una ceja, estiró una mano en un intento de detenerla pero no sabía qué decir, así que la bajó mientras su cerebro procesaba la información que había recibido. Al final posó la mano a la altura del codo y le miró confundido.

— ¿Has entendido lo que te he dicho, Bella? Estoy saliendo con Antonio, me gusta mucho, le quiero y eso significa que lo nuestro no puede continuar —después de decirle esto, ella asintió, con aparente calma, que dejó atónito al galo—. Sé que esto es arriesgarme pero, ¿no estás enfadada?

Los ojos de la muchacha se fueron hacia un lado y, a continuación, mordió levemente su labio inferior. El rubio aún estaba más desconcertado con esa reacción. Algo se le estaba escapando, eso era seguro, pero no sabía ver el qué. Finalmente los orbes de Bella regresaron a Francis y sus manos, finas y suaves, se entrelazaron sobre su regazo.

— Ya que tú has sido sincero conmigo, yo también lo seré. Estos últimos cinco meses yo también he estado viéndome con alguien. Es un chico encantador que vino a vivir hace poco por los alrededores. Nos conocimos en un pub al que suelo ir con mis amigas. Intenté mantener las distancias porque, bueno, pensaba que a pesar de todo seguíamos siendo una pareja tú y yo, pero una cosa llevó a la otra y me enamoré de él perdidamente. Hemos estado saliendo, pero no dejaba de pensar en que no estaba bien y en que te iba a hacer daño. Quedé con él en que debía aclararme y que para eso vendría a verte. Cuando llegué y vi todo esto no sé por qué no pensé en que a ti te hubiera podido pasar lo mismo que a mí, así que creí que era para mí. Me he sentido fatal... Pensaba que, mientras yo te había estado poniendo los cuernos, tú seguías igual de romántico y devoto y me he sentido muy miserable por hacerte algo así. Quién hubiera imaginado que los dos hemos pasado por lo mismo.

— Yo tengo cuernos, tú también. Como pasaron a la vez, podemos decir que ninguno de los dos los tenemos, ¿no? Él es un compañero de trabajo, pasamos a ser compañeros y bueno. Siempre he sido bisexual, así que me sentí atraído por su físico, luego por su personalidad, le invité a salir...

— Siento mucho lo que ha ocurrido, Francis. Creo que lo nuestro debería de haberse terminado mucho antes; no era normal que pasáramos semanas y meses sin hablar ni tan siquiera por teléfono. Perdimos la ilusión porque la distancia era demasiado dura, lo que no debimos hacer fue continuar con la farsa para no tener que decirle al resto del mundo que estábamos solteros —comentó ella sonriendo apenada—. Pero lo que me sabe más mal es que creo que te he metido en problemas, ¿no es así?

— Eso no es tu responsabilidad, Bella —comentó el rubio sonriendo tensamente—. He sido un estúpido, así que la culpa es mía. Me olvidé por completo y no sabía nada de lo nuestro.

— ¿¡Te olvidaste!? ¡Francis! ¡¿Pero cómo puedes ser tan irresponsable, hombre?! —dijo ella escandalizada ante aquellas noticias. Una cosa era que le pusiera los cuernos, otra muy diferente que fuera tan estúpido como para no contárselo al "amante".

— ¡Lo sé! Por eso mismo tengo que ir a hablar con él para disculparme y explicarle la verdad. Estoy seguro de que se está haciendo ideas equivocadas y no quiero esperar a encontrarle por casualidad, más que nada porque es capaz de imaginar aún más tonterías. ¿Tú te vas a quedar en París?

— No te preocupes por mí, Francis —dijo ella levantándose y alzando los brazos—. Como no sabía si iba a ser capaz de estar bien aquí o no, reservé una habitación de hotel y mañana ya tengo el vuelo. Si el chico está dispuesto a hacer todo esto sólo por sorprenderte, creo que no deberías dejarle escapar fácilmente. Así que arregla tu error.

— Gracias, Bella. Espero que te vaya bien con tu nuevo novio y que con él seas realmente feliz. ¿Seguiremos hablando?

— Que no salgamos juntos no implica que no podamos ser amigos —comentó ella—. Además, nuestros caminos se separan pero ninguno de los dos estamos resentidos con esto y sabemos que es lo mejor. Espero que te vaya todo bien, Francis, y que esta vez seas feliz de verdad.

— Lo mismo te digo, Bella —respondió Francis mientras ambos caminaban hacia la puerta. Recogió la chaqueta del perchero y rápidamente se la puso. La abrochó y una vez en el rellano cerró la puerta con llave. No lo negaría, estaba acojonado, pero iba a ser un hombre e ir a aclarar las cosas fuera como fuera.

La despedida finalizó con un abrazo amistoso que no duró demasiado. Francis se dio la vuelta después de eso y fue hacia el lugar en el que tenía estacionada su motocicleta. Cuando se puso a sacar el casco del compartimento que había bajo el asiento de la moto, se dio cuenta de que las manos le temblaban. Había una parte de él que se encontraba aterrorizada, luego había otra que estaba preocupadísima por cómo estaría emocionalmente su novio. La había jodido, reconocerlo era todo un paso, pero era algo que los humanos hacían con demasiada facilidad. Ya sólo le quedaba explicarle todo, disculparse y asegurarle que no había hecho aquello con alevosía, que nunca había estado jugando con él, que le quería con locura. Se abrochó el casco, lo ajustó, se puso los guantes y rápidamente puso rumbo a casa de Antonio.

Cuando llegó, el edificio parecía incluso más imponente que normalmente, con el sol a su espalda, ya casi escondido por completo. Las sombras se habían pegado a la forma de la edificación y le daba un aspecto oscuro, casi siniestro, que le puso el vello de punta. En ese momento le daba la impresión de que reflejaba seguramente al cien por cien el estado de ánimo que tendría Antonio. Una vez se quitó el casco, unió las tiras que ayudaban a ajustárselo a la cabeza y pasó el brazo bajo ellas, posicionándolo entre las mismas y el plástico. Le puso el seguro a la moto y volvió a mirar el edificio con preocupación. En ese momento tenía miedo de cómo iba a reaccionar Antonio. A pesar de éste, se obligó a sí mismo a moverse, a abandonar el letargo en el que se había instalado después de llegar al sitio.

Una vez dentro del bloque, tomó el ascensor y apretó el botón que llevaba a la planta donde vivía su novio. La voz automática le anunció que las puertas se estaban cerrando y él suspiró con pesadez al mismo tiempo que le permitía a su cabeza descansar contra la pared. Abrió lentamente los ojos y observó su reflejo en el espejo que tenía en frente. Parecía un perro apaleado y él mismo podía admitir que no estaba tan alejado de la realidad. No le gustaba pelear con Antonio, lo había comprobado la última vez, cuando discutieron porque le había dicho que no estaba enamorado de él. Por supuesto que habían tenido alguna riña a posteriori, pero nada que fuera realmente duro como eso.

El ascensor pitó y le anunció que por fin habían llegado a la planta que había solicitado. Estuvo medio segundo mirando el rellano, indeciso, hasta que al final cogió valor y salió a él. Caminó lentamente, como si sus piernas fueran de gelatina y en cualquier momento pudieran ceder bajo su peso, y finalmente se plantó delante de la puerta del apartamento de Antonio. Contó mentalmente hasta tres antes de estirar el brazo y llamar al timbre. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, rápido, como si en cualquier momento fuera a explotar. Pasó un minuto y nadie le abrió la puerta. Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de que Antonio seguramente no se lo iba a poner tan fácilmente. De alguna manera le había traicionado, así que hubiera sido raro que, sin más, le hubiera permitido explicarse.

Con lo que el hispano seguro que no había contado era con que él era terco también y no iba a rendirse sin luchar antes. Por eso mismo empezó a presionar al timbre, a pegar contra la puerta con el puño y a llamar a Antonio, diciéndole que sabía que estaba dentro y que tenían que hablar acerca de ese malentendido. Inclusive un vecino se asomó a la puerta y le miró como si estuviera loco. Poco después de eso, el teléfono en casa del hispano sonó y apenas pasaron unos segundos hasta que el ruido se detuvo. Lo sabía, estaba dentro y estaba ignorándole. Retomó su intento, casi suplicándole que le dejara pasar, que tenía cosas que contarle, hasta que, sin esperarlo, la cerradura de la puerta hizo un ruido. Apartó la mano de la madera y observó la rendija que se abrió. Por un momento pensó que lo haría por completo, pero no fue así y pudo divisar una cadena que impedía que la puerta se abriera del todo. Los ojos de Antonio, verdes, fríos, claramente molestos, le enfocaron como si desearan fulminarle. Entreabrió los labios para repetir todo aquello que había estado gritando, para implorarle que le dejara expresarse, pero de repente estiró la mano y le enseñó el teléfono inalámbrico de su casa. En la pantalla brillante se veía marcado el número 17 y su pulgar estaba sobre la tecla verde, aún sin presionarla.

— Como no te vayas ahora mismo, voy a apretar el botón y voy a llamar a la policía para que se te lleven, por loco. Todo el bloque me apoyaría ya que hasta los vecinos me han llamado para ver si necesitaba ayuda. Vete de una vez, Francis. No quiero hablar contigo, no quiero escuchar tus patéticas excusas. Me da igual. Estoy enfadadísimo y de lo que tengo ganas es de acercarme y partirte la cara. Como no me gustaría que al final se me llevara la policía, lo mejor es que te vayas.

— Antonio...

Antes de que pudiera pronunciar una sola palabra, el español apretó la tecla de llamar y se escucharon los tonos, que dejaban claro que estaba intentando contactar con el número marcado. De repente se escuchó una voz, aunque no se entendía lo que decía desde allí. Francis observó al modelo con los ojos desorbitados, demasiado sorprendido como para poderlo expresar en palabras. Le había dolido presenciar esa escena, ver la facilidad con la que había marcado el número de la policía. En un susurro, Fernández habló.

— ¿Te irás?

Como no decía nada, hizo un amago de llevarse el teléfono a la oreja y sus labios se entreabrieron. El galo se tensó y estiró las manos hacia la puerta, aunque ni se atrevió a meterlas. No quería tener que explicarle a la policía lo sucedido, no fuera que por algún motivo no le creyeran y le abrieran una ficha . Agitó las manos de derecha a izquierda, rápido, con vigor, y también sacudió la cabeza.

— Me iré, me iré. Pero que sepas que no pienso rendirme tan fácilmente.

En vista de que otra vez parecía que iba a acercarse el aparato para entablar una charla con la comisaría, Francis suspiró, se dio la vuelta y a paso ligero descendió las escaleras que llevaban a la portería. Sí, dolía mucho pensar que le había arrinconado tanto que la única manera que tenía de defenderse fuera enseñando las zarpas. A pesar de que hacía calorcito, Francis sentía los brazos fríos. Se enfundó la chaqueta que llevaba cuando montaba en moto y regresó a su casa. Por ahora había sido derrotado, pero quería a ese hombre y llegados a ese punto no iba a rendirse.

* * *

Francis pidió un día libre y se lanzó a la calle de buena mañana. Su idea inicial era la de ir a su apartamento, esperar a que saliera y entonces perseguirle. El plan pecaba de deficiente, pero no se le ocurría otra forma de poder tenerle delante y entablar una charla en serio. Lo que no había calculado es que, al ser hora punta de un día entre semana, el tráfico en París estaría horrible y se vería atrapado en un atasco que ni siquiera con su motocicleta podría evitar. Cuando llegó a su apartamento habían pasado las nueve y cuarto de la mañana. Dejó el casco junto al que siempre llevaba de repuesto, por si tenía que llevar al hispano, y fue hacia su apartamento no con demasiadas esperanzas. Después de llamar al teléfono fijo y ver que saltaba el contestador, imaginó que Antonio ya había salido por ahí. No podría ir al trabajo, porque eso implicaría que se darían cuenta de que realmente no estaba enfermo, así que se quedó por los alrededores, en un sitio estratégico en el que podía vigilar sin ser divisado con facilidad. Se puso sus gafas de sol, se recogió el pelo en una coleta y esperó durante horas en aquella calidez que fue aumentando a medida que el astro se posicionaba sobre su cabeza. Sólo se marchó unos minutos, suficientes para ir a un bar y pedir un bocadillo vegetal para llevar. Luego, apoyado contra la moto, fue comiéndolo mientras cuidaba que no le cayera nada sobre el asiento. Las horas se le hicieron larguísimas y Francis empezaba a pensar que aquella no había sido la mejor idea cuando el sol ya empezaba a caer. Incluso se planteó la posibilidad de que no estuviera allí, de que hubiera estado esperando a que saliera pero que no se hallara ni en el edificio. No obstante, cuando más cercano estaba a la rendición, vio salir a un hombre esbelto, de cabellos cortos marrones.

Estiró la mano hasta alcanzar la llave negra que descansaba en el contacto y le dio media vuelta, cosa que desencadenó una explosión que llevó al motor a funcionar. No metió gas a fondo, ya que no quería que el sonido le avisara de que se acercaba, pero poco a poco fue acortando las distancias entre ellos hasta que se plantó a su vera. No frenó, simplemente redujo la marcha para ir a su ritmo. Antonio, que en un principio no le había hecho caso, terminó por ladear la vista hacia ese ruido y cuando se dio cuenta de que el tipo que estaba a su lado era Francis, su expresión se tornó hastiada.

— De verdad que no me cabe en la cabeza que no hayas podido entender una frase tan sencilla como: "No quiero volver a verte nunca más".

— Claro que la he entendido, pero también expuse que soy un tipo tozudo y que no voy a rendirme. Por favor, Antonio, deberías darme la oportunidad de explicarme, ¿no? —dijo el galo, aún siguiéndole a poca velocidad. Cuando escuchó esa frase, Antonio se tensó por completo, detuvo su marcha después de apoyar el pie en el suelo y viró para poderle ver.

— ¿Qué debería darte la oportunidad? —siseó entre dientes, aguantando las ganas de pegarle un sopapo—. Esa ocasión la tuviste desde el primer día. De hecho, ¿no crees que era tu OBLIGACIÓN el decírmelo antes de pedirme que fuera tu novio? —aunque Francis empezó a hablar para intentar excusarse, él retomó su frase, pisando las palabras del galo—. ¿Y aún así tienes la cara de venir aquí para explicarme en qué debo o no darte una oportunidad?

— Lo sé, lo sé... —murmuró arrepentido. Por un momento su mandíbula superior se apretó contra el labio inferior, en una expresión frustrada—. Sé que no estoy como para exigirte nada después de lo que ha pasado.

El hispano se acercó a él y brusco apoyó el dedo índice de su mano derecha contra el torso del galo, apretándolo de manera acusadora. No podía creerle: no sólo se había plantado en su piso, gritando, además le seguía. El español en ese momento se asimilaba a una olla a presión que había estado calentándose a demasiado rato y que amenazaba con explotar, llevándose por delante lo que hubiera. No obstante, conociéndose como se conocía, Antonio tenía miedo del tipo de explosión que pudiera suceder. En las horas que habían pasado desde que se había enterado de la noticia no había podido sacar en claro cómo se encontraba emocionalmente. Había un cúmulo de cosas, que se juntaban a sus previas experiencias vividas. Claro, podía estallar como una bomba atómica, llevándose por delante a todo con el fuego de su enfado. Pero, por otra parte, quizás podría desmoronarse con esa tristeza que estaba intentando pasar por alto. Apretó el resto de los dedos contra la palma de la mano, como si estar en tensión pudiera evitar que todo se fuese al traste.

— Me has traicionado, Francis. Me has engañado vilmente y te has aprovechado de que no sabía nada de nada. Sólo de pensar que posiblemente te reías de toda la situación, que quizás pensabas que eras el mejor de todos por mantener esto en secreto... Se me revuelve el estómago y me dan ganas de pegarte un puñetazo. Confié en ti, maldito gabacho. Confié en tu parafernalia, en eso de que ibas a enseñarme que eres el mejor novio de todos y en que me ibas a hacer muy feliz y a pesar de todo... ¡Joder! ¡A pesar de todo fui tan inútil como para darte un voto de confianza! Aunque me han pasado mil y una cosas con la gente a la que le he dicho que me importa, deposité en ti mi confianza y tú la has agarrado y la has tirado a la primera cuneta que has visto.

Incapaz de aguantarle la mirada durante más tiempo, los ojos azules de Francis se movieron hacia la izquierda. En su faz se encontraba una expresión de culpabilidad que se había incrementado al ver la forma en que Antonio se expresaba, el dolor que se reflejaba en su cara mientras le reprochaba lo que había hecho, mientras le decía que le había _traicionado_. Esa palabra se había quedado en su cerebro, resonando con eco una y otra vez, torturándole. Le había hecho daño, lo sabía, y se despreciaba a sí mismo por ello.

— Lo que imaginaba, ni me puedes mirar a la cara.

— No es cierto. Puedo hacerlo —dijo de repente, entornando el rostro para clavar sus orbes azules en los verde aceituna—. Sé que por mucho que te diga que lo siento para ti va a sonar a palabras huecas. Mi excusa es patética, Antonio, pero se me olvidó. Las cosas con Bella nunca llegaron a cuajar, la distancia era un muro infranqueable aunque quisimos creer que no era así. Pero te juro por lo que más quiero, que eres tú, que hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaba con ella cuando te pedí que saliéramos juntos. Lo nuestro no existía para entonces y yo, que había empezado a perder la esperanza de enamorarme, de estar con alguien, te encontré. Joder, Antonio... Te encontré y de repente todo cambió. Sólo podía pensar en ti, día y noche, en lo que te podría gustar, en los sitios a los que te llevaría cuando ambos tuviésemos el día libre... No quiero estar con ella, quiero estar contigo. La prueba es que lo primero que le he dicho es que tú eras mi novio y ella me ha sorprendido diciéndome que estaba saliendo con un tipo.

De entre los labios de Antonio no se escapó ni una sola palabra pero, al menos, ahora parecía tener una actitud menos inflexible. No podía proclamar que aquello no le hubiera hecho cambiar, aunque fuera un poco, de parecer. No quitaba que se hubiera olvidado durante meses de que, supuestamente, salía con una chica muy mona. No obstante, le había quitado un gran peso de encima el saber que hacía los mismos meses, e incluso más, que no hablaba con ella. Francis no era tonto, pudo percibir ese cambio, cómo se había relajado ligeramente, y eso le dio esperanzas.

— Por favor, móntate en la moto y ven a mi casa. Quiero contarte toda la historia, para que veas que en realidad no te he sido infiel, nunca te he puesto los cuernos y que nunca salí con dos personas a la vez sabiéndolo —se produjo un silencio, así que agarró el casco de Antonio y se lo tendió—. Te lo suplico, dame una oportunidad. Te quiero un montón, creo que más de lo que nunca he querido a nadie. Sin ti no sé qué haría, Antonio. Por favor, sube a la moto y deja que te lo explique. Créeme cuando te digo que sólo quiero salir contigo.

Se odiaba en ese mismo momento. Era débil e incapaz de cumplir su propia palabra. Había sentenciado que para él Francis había muerto por traicionar su confianza de esa manera, había tomado la decisión de no escucharle, de no dejarse ni inmutar por lo que fuera que intentara hacer o decirle. Sin embargo, cuando había visto su expresión, triste, como si por dentro quisiera morirse de veras y había empezado a decirle todas esas cosas, reiterando que le quería, que era el único que le importaba, el único con el que quería estar, no podía evitar querer creerle. Qué horrible lo débil que el corazón volvía al ser humano, que era incapaz de resistirse a los sentimientos. De un manotazo agarró el casco y se puso a desabrochar la pieza de plástico que aseguraba las dos tiras de tela que evitaban que se le cayera.

El gesto del francés se iluminó cuando le vio cogerlo, aceptando de este modo su súplica. Se colocó bien en la moto, apretó el gas y se preparó para salir. El hispano se ajustó el casco y le miró, aún no muy contento por lo que él mismo estaba haciendo. No debería aceptar, pero una parte de él no quería estar así. Si le decía algo fuera de lugar entonces sí que le daría la patada, pero tenía razón con eso de que no le iría mal escuchar su parte de la historia.

— No pongas esa cara. Que venga no significa que te haya perdonado, Francis. Sigo enfadado y muy dolido —le dijo seco.

Se fue hacia la parte de atrás y se montó sobre la motocicleta, produciendo que ésta se hundiera bajo su peso. A diferencia de en otras ocasiones, Antonio no se abrazó a Francis, sus manos se aferraron a la parte trasera del vehículo. El rubio notó un pellizco en el estómago al darse cuenta de ese hecho, pero tampoco se atrevió a pedirle que se agarrara a él. Apretó el gas y puso rumbo hacia su apartamento. Mientras iba conduciendo, fue pensando en lo que podría decirle y por dónde podía empezar. No quería dar demasiados rodeos o repetirse, porque seguramente Antonio decidiría que no le gustaba la manera en que intentaba justificarse y preferiría marcharse del lugar.

De repente las manos del hispano se aferraron a él, su voz le llamó con alarma, cosa que le hizo ponerse nervioso y le dijo que tuviera cuidado. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que había un coche que estaba invadiendo su carril con tal de adelantar a un grupo de ciclistas. Por un momento le dio la impresión de que todo iba a cámara lenta. Si no se movía, era probable que chocaran de frente contra el coche. Ese pensamiento le llevó a una acción, simple, que fue la de girar el manillar hacia el lado contrario. El gesto les apartó de esa inminente colisión pero hizo que la motocicleta perdiera su estabilidad y que resbalara con la arenilla del asfalto, producto de esos últimos días de viento intenso. Todo se volvió confuso y el tiempo volvió a su curso habitual. Pudo notar golpes, que daba alguna vuelta y lo que más fuerte le pegó fue el asiento de la motocicleta contra su costado derecho. El ruido del cristal y el plástico, rompiéndose o rayándose, se le metió en los tímpanos y los dejó maltrechos incluso cuando ya había cesado.

El ruido de voces sonó distante y además fue incapaz de comprenderlo. Se incorporó, lentamente, mareado, y una mano que se apoyó en su hombro le impidió levantarse del todo. Aunque intentaron que no lo hiciera, Francis llevó las manos al casco y se lo sacó de la cabeza, agobiado por la sensación de claustrofobia. Tiró la pesada pieza a un lado, sin importarle donde cayera, y jadeó cuando un fuerte pinchazo le recorrió el brazo derecho. Se lo asió, intentando reducir cualquier movimiento involuntario y miró a la persona que había agachada frente a él, que al parecer estaba examinándole, con gesto preocupado. Era un hombre que debía rondar la treintena, sus ojos eran oscuros y su cabello corto castaño.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras? No deberías moverte demasiado, el golpe ha sido considerable. Lo siento mucho, no me he dado cuenta de que iba tan pegado a la línea del centro. Lo siento de veras. He llamado a la ambulancia, así que están a punto de llegar.

— Antonio... ¿Dónde está Antonio? —murmuró tratando de divisarle. Se estaba acumulando gente, los cuales se habían encargado de apartar algunos restos que hubieran impedido la circulación y que ahora esperaban en esa cuneta a la que había ido a parar. El hombre se movió rápidamente hacia su izquierda, tapando su campo de visión.

— Tu amigo está con mi esposa, ella está vigilándole hasta que vengan los médicos. Intenta relajarte un poco hasta que lleguen, todo va a ir bien.

— ¿Cómo está? —preguntó Francis serio.

No sabía si es que estaba paranoico o qué, pero la manera en que ese hombre le miraba le ponía de los nervios. Era como si estuviera ocultándole algo y, con el sobresalto después del accidente, el rubio no deseaba que la situación se le escapara de las manos de nuevo. Sacando acopio de las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, empujó al hombre hacia un lado y entonces, a no demasiada distancia de allí, echado en el suelo, de costado, encontró a Antonio. Aún tenía el casco puesto y la esposa del tipo que tenía a su lado, hablándole, se encontraba observándole agachada a su vera. Un gemido se escapó de entre sus labios al levantarse. El dolor que había experimentado le había incluso arrebatado el aliento durante un segundo. Caminó, con el brazo derecho pegado a su cuerpo, buscando evitar cualquier movimiento brusco, y llegó delante de Antonio. Se dejó caer de rodillas a su lado y le observó, con el ceño fruncido en una mueca de preocupación, de miedo. Estiró una mano hacia él y la apoyó en su hombro, manchado de tierra, y lo sacudió suavemente.

— Antonio... —lo único que le contestó fue un denso silencio que lo único que hizo fue encogerle aún más el alma—. ¿Estás bien? Oye...

— Está inconsciente, no le muevas demasiado. Tenemos que dejarle el casco puesto y vigilarle hasta que lleguen los médicos. Cuando resbalasteis rodó hacia un lado y por mucho que le he llamado, no ha reaccionado.

Las sirenas, seguramente de la ambulancia y la policía, se escuchaban cada vez más cercanas, pero a pesar de todo para Francis no parecían algo real. Toda su atención se centraba en la piel de Antonio, llena de arañazos, algún corte no demasiado profundo e inclusive su piel se veía abrasada en algunas zonas, seguro que por el contacto con el asfalto y la tierra. Normalmente cuando le pasaba a recoger llevaba ropa más gruesa para protegerse en caso de caída, como era el caso de Francis, pero entre que era verano y que no lo había esperado, el hispano había estado muy desprotegido. La esposa del hombre que había conducido el coche contra el que casi chocan seguía pidiéndole que se tranquilizara y que no le moviera. Al final, Bonnefoy estiró la mano hasta agarrar la que quedaba con la palma hacia arriba. Mientras aún no llegaba la ayuda, el galo acariciaba con el pulgar su mano, cariñoso.

Poco más tardaron en llegar las autoridades. Se encargaron de apartar a los curiosos y abrieron el camino de la ambulancia, que estacionó justo al lado de los dos jóvenes. Los paramédicos descendieron prestos, cargados con un botiquín por si tenían que realizar alguna asistencia en ese mismo lugar. Dos se vinieron a él y sin proponérselo le hicieron soltar la mano de Antonio, que volvió a caer sobre el suelo, como peso muerto. Aún así, los médicos se encargaron de acaparar su atención realizándole un montón de preguntas acerca de lo ocurrido y de lo que le dolía. Le pusieron un collarín, para prevenir, y le ayudaron a levantarse puesto que tenían que montarse en la ambulancia. Entonces empezó él a preguntar acerca de Antonio. Ellos aseguraban que se iba a poner bien, que ahora debía preocuparse por él mismo también ya que se había golpeado. ¿Pero cómo iba a centrarse en su estado cuando veía que a Antonio lo movían entre tres hombres y lo cargaban en una camilla? ¿Por qué no reaccionaba?

* * *

 **-Se esconde tras una barricada-**

 **No puedo comentar demasiado del capítulo owo, así que voy a pasar directamente a tratar los review y ya xD Si tenéis cualquier duda, me lo decís. Sí, Antonio se ha hecho más pupa y sigue inconsciente. Sí, Francis se ha jodido el brazo un poco también. Vivirán, lo juro xD Espero que quede claro todo el batiburrillo que Antonio tiene en la cabeza y sus motivos para querer matar al francés XD**

 _Scott Kirkland,_ **jajaja el tema de Bella es producto también de mi mente olvidadiza xD De repente me quedé: hostia, que Francis tenía una novia a distancia. Lo malo no son los arranques de celos, porque ya ves que la historia con ella no se ha prolongado, más bien que se siente traicionado porque, de nuevo, alguien a quien se había abierto le ha dado una puñalada. Naah, no es que te vayas a morir de hambre de detective. Siendo yo, podría haberlo sido perfectamente, pero en este caso no xD**

 _Maruychan,_ **sigo negándome a que yo sea más cruel que tú. Me seguiré negando hasta el día que muera o el fic en que me supere. Lo tendrán, quizás en el futuro tendrán un aniversario tranquilo XD No sé si se lo ha cobrado como esperabas que se lo cobrara. No me condenes :( prometo ser buena (?) Ok, yo misma sé que no lo seré XD**

 _Aby,_ **nah, en este fic no metí a Arthur de antagonista xD Nah, Eduardo ya apoyó a Francis, aunque ahora no sé si lo haría, la verdad xD Jajajaja ahora ni yo misma recuerdo dónde… Ah, sí, en el de la discoteca (El jardín de las mentiras) al principio XD Bueno, no sé si se habrá armado como esperabas, pero sí se ha armado XD**

 _Zenithia,_ **por eso Antonio se comportaba muy raro en ciertas cosas uvu Obviamente que no le iba a hacer ni pizca de gracia, creo que el pobre tiene motivos más que de sobras para estar enfadado xD Espero que sí hayan quedado claros XD Espero que te guste el capítulo.**

 **Eso es todo por esta vez.**

 **¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!**

 **Saludos**

 **Miruru.**


	16. Capítulo 16

**Tras la lente – Capítulo 16**

Era como si en su pecho se hubiera instalado un peso enorme, que le oprimía y le hacía difícil la tarea de respirar con normalidad. Primero subieron la camilla, cuyas patas se doblaron al chocar contra el borde de la ambulancia, y luego le ayudaron a montarse cuidando que no se hiciera más daño. Se sentó en uno de los laterales del vehículo, no sabía si era un banco o una camilla, pero tampoco iba a detenerse a averiguarlo. Sus ojos azules estaban fijos en los enfermeros alrededor de Antonio, que al parecer se debatían entre quitarle el casco o no aún. Había otra persona a su vera, examinando entre la cabellera rubia en busca de alguna laceración que fuese motivo de preocupación. De todas formas tendrían que hacerle algunas pruebas cuando llegaran al hospital para evitar más disgustos.

Debido al lugar en el que se había producido el accidente, se dirigieron al hospital más cercano, el Hôtel—Dieu que se encontraba en la Île de la Cité, cerca de la catedral de Notre—Dame. El vehículo se adentró por un desvío que llevaba a la entrada del servicio de Urgencias. Cuando casi estaban aparcando, de repente el hispano gimió ahogadamente y se movió, con desespero, llevándose las manos hacia el casco como si le llegara incluso a hacer daño. Entre los paramédicos intentaron que no se lo quitara y la que había a su lado detuvo a Francis porque intentó irse hacia él. Verle moverse, por fin, después de unos quince minutos en que había estado inanimado le había producido ligero alivio.

— No se mueva, señor Fernández. Estamos casi llegando al hospital. ¿Recuerda lo que ha ocurrido?

— ¿Qué? —murmuró ahogadamente—. ¿Qué es esto? Me ahoga. Quitádmelo.

Los asistentes sanitarios se miraron, evaluaron el riesgo y con cuidado empezaron a quitarle el casco, atentos a cualquier señal que alertara de fracturas graves. Lo máximo que se divisaba a simple vista era un corte en la parte derecha de la frente, cuya sangre estaba llegando ya a la altura de la ceja. Era un poco más profundo que el corte que tenía Francis, aunque su hemorragia se había detenido incluso antes de abandonar el lugar del incidente. Los médicos empezaron a hacerle preguntas a Antonio, evaluando su estado, aunque el pobre no podía contestar con demasiada claridad ya que se encontraba confundido. Aún lanzando preguntas a diestro y siniestro, le bajaron de la ambulancia y otra vez detuvieron a Francis, que casi había olvidado que él también había estado en la caída y que tenían que examinarle con detenimiento para asegurar que no tenía heridas internas.

— No lo entienden, él es... él es mi pareja, tengo que estar con él. Ahora que está consciente tengo que asegurarme de que está bien —dijo pasando la mirada de una enfermera a otra, apenado. Necesitaba saber que iba a recuperarse.

— Señor Bonnefoy, entiendo que este accidente haya sido una conmoción para usted y su pareja pero tiene contusiones y por la manera en que se agarra el brazo derecho diría que le duele bastante. Las pruebas no ocuparán tanto rato, seguramente terminaremos con usted antes que con el señor Fernández. Por favor, estoy segura de que a él no le gustaría que usted actuara negligentemente.

— Sí, supongo que tienen razón —murmuró el francés, sin argumentos. Seguro que si Antonio se enterase de que no le habían visitado, se enfadaría aún más con él. Le conocía desde hacía largos meses, sabía cómo reaccionaría.

Finalmente, dócil, dejó que le guiaran hacia uno de los boxes de Urgencias. Le hicieron una Tomografía para comprobar que no se había fracturado el cráneo y comprobar que no hubiera hemorragia interna. Luego le hicieron una radiografía del brazo, ya con cualquier leve movimiento le dolía. A continuación le limpiaron el corte de la frente y lo cubrieron para que no se infectara. Siguió una resonancia y, para finalizar, le pusieron una escayola no muy gruesa en el brazo y le dieron un cabestrillo para que no lo moviera. No lo tenía roto, pero sí que tenía un hueso fracturado y el pronóstico era de cuatro semanas.

Por lo demás, sus heridas no revertían gravedad y decidieron no ingresarle. Tampoco se apreciaba inflamación cerebral, por lo tanto no había traumatismo al que hacer un seguimiento. Horas después, Francis se quedó en la sala de espera, mirando al suelo con fijación. Había insistido en un montón de ocasiones en que iba a estar fuera y que en cuanto supieran cualquier cosa de Antonio le informaran. Mientras había durado su reconocimiento, nadie había querido hablar del tema y eso le había puesto de los nervios. Suspiró con pesadez, mirándose los zapatos, y pensó en que hacía unas horas se encontraba al sol, esperando a que Antonio saliera con la única preocupación de que no le pegara una bofetada por ver que estaba allí cuando le había dicho que le dejara en paz. No obstante, ahora la situación era completamente diferente y casi parecía surrealista.

En ese ir y venir de gente enferma y herida, Francis tuvo tiempo para pensar. Aunque sabía que no tenía la culpa, el conductor del otro vehículo se había disculpado en infinidad de ocasiones y le había dejado su número de teléfono para hablar del parte y prestarle cualquier ayuda que pudiera necesitar, el rubio era incapaz de no planteárselo de esa manera. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando por fin el médico salió y gritó:

— ¿Familiares de Antonio Fernández Carriedo?

Se levantó de la silla como si ésta le hubiera dado calambre y se acercó al médico todo lo rápido que su cuerpo, algo magullado, le permitió. No sabía cómo podía mantenerse activo cuando parecía que le habían dado una buena paliza. Bueno, realmente sabía que si seguía allí al pie del cañón era porque el hombre al que quería estaba dentro y aún no sabía si estaba bien o no.

— Sí, yo soy su pareja, Francis Bonnefoy —dijo fingiendo que dominaba sus emociones por completo, cosa que distaba bastante de la realidad—. ¿Cómo está?

— El señor Fernández presenta un traumatismo cráneo-encefálico leve. Hemos hecho las pruebas pertinentes y no apreciamos sangrado interno, ni rotura del cráneo, lo cual es buena señal. Lo que si vemos es que hay una ligera inflamación, debido a la contusión, y por eso mismo hemos decidido mantenerlo en observación durante veinticuatro horas para ver cómo evoluciona. A veces los síntomas aparecen en las horas posteriores, así que queremos vigilar al señor Fernández. Por otra parte tiene abrasiones por el cuerpo debido al roce contra el asfalto y le hemos puesto un collarín ya que se ha quejado de dolor en las cervicales.

— ¿Se pondrá bien? —preguntó Francis, mareado por tanta información.

— Las siguientes horas son decisivas, ya que nos mostrarán que el golpe no ha provocado ningún otro daño. Una vez hayamos lo hayamos asegurado, entonces sí, certifico que se pondrá bien. Le están subiendo a planta, a la habitación 207. También le recomiendo que no le agobie. El señor Fernández ha sufrido una contusión leve y presenta los típicos síntomas. Así pues, le verá dormir mucho, cuando menos espere, y tiene amnesia y no recuerda nada del accidente. Sólo le pido que no fuerce su magullado cerebro.

— Por supuesto que no lo haré, doctor. Sólo quiero estar con él y ver que está a salvo —dijo Francis, el cual había bajado la mirada a mitad de la frase. Aunque le había visto hablar con los ATS en la ambulancia, no podía sacarse de la cabeza aquella imagen, aquel momento en el que había entornado el rostro y lo había encontrado inerte sobre el asfalto.

Se despidió del médico después de darle las gracias como mil veces y fue hacia el ascensor más cercano. El ambiente de los hospitales no le agradaba demasiado, le daba la sensación de que flotando había innumerables enfermedades que en cualquier momento decidirían que su cuerpo era el idóneo para empezar una nueva vida. El ascensor se encontraba situado en la parte oeste de la planta baja y para ir hacia él tenías que pasar por un amplio espacio cuyo suelo era de granito y formaba un mosaico con diferentes constelaciones y una brújula que señalaba los puntos cardinales. A un lado estaba la recepción, atendida por un par de mujeres bien arregladas que con la más santa paciencia atendían a todos los que se acercaban al mostrador. Una vez pasado eso, a la izquierda, estaban los ascensores. Había tres en total y uno estaba reservado al uso del personal del hospital. El que se encontraba más próximo a los mostradores se abrió y de allí bajó un numeroso grupo de personas a las que tuvo que esquivar con elegancia para poder entrar antes de que las puertas se cerraran por completo. Tuvo que apretar el número dos hasta en tres ocasiones para que le detectara el dedo y por fin el aparato ascendió.

Al salir, se encontró en medio de un pasillo que se prolongaba hacia ambos lados. Levantó la mirada y encontró las indicaciones, que informaban del número de habitación que había para una u otra dirección. La número siete se hallaba hacia la derecha y poco tardó en emprender el camino. Cuando estuvo delante de la puerta cerrada, de color blanco y con un asa metálica, Francis se quedó sin saber qué hacer. ¿Sería mejor que llamara o podía adentrarse sin más? No sabía si la habitación alojaba también a otra persona, así que al final sentenció que lo mejor que podía hacer era llamar antes. Golpeó con los nudillos de la mano derecha contra la madera y esperó unos segundos a una respuesta que nunca llegó. Deslizó la puerta hacia la izquierda, ocultándola en el hueco de la pared, y se adentró en esa estancia con paredes blancas que estaba iluminada de manera pobre ya que el sol no pegaba en ese lado. Había una cama vacía, con una manta marrón de aspecto viejo doblada a los pies de la misma. En la otra, la que quedaba más cerca de la ventana, se encontraba Antonio. Tenía una tirita acolchada sobre la frente, en el lado izquierdo. El collarín, blanco y rígido, impedía que el varón pudiera hacer algún movimiento que perjudicara aún más su cuerpo. En el brazo derecho tenía puesta una vía, que gota a gota le iba subministrando algo, posiblemente suero y sedante para el dolor. Tenía vendajes en el brazo contrario y empezó a pensar que seguramente en las piernas también tendría. En ese momento estaba dormido, con un gesto pacífico que contrastaba con ese labio cortado.

No dijo una palabra, se acercó a él lentamente y se plantó a su lado. Estiró su brazo sano y tomó la mano derecha del español con la propia, acariciando con el pulgar su piel. Le daba la sensación de que alguien le oprimía el pecho constantemente y, a pesar de todo, había un sentimiento en él que no se marchaba. Le daba la impresión de que todo aquello era única y exclusivamente culpa suya. Si él no hubiera olvidado que tenía novia, si no hubiera permitido que le ahuyentara con el pretexto de llamar a la policía, si no hubiera ido a buscarle al trabajo, si no hubiera insistido en que se montara con él en la moto... Sí, seguro que las cosas serían muy diferentes. Posiblemente, si no se hubiera subido, el accidente lo hubiera tenido igual, pero al menos Antonio estaría bien.

Permaneció casi una hora allí, de pie, acariciando su mano mientras le observaba con pena y angustia al mismo tiempo, temiendo que realmente nunca volviera a despertar. Al final, cansado, le dejó ir, e intentó acercar el sillón hasta la cama, cosa imposible cuando sólo podía usar una mano y le dolía el cuerpo. Se asomó y le pidió a una enfermera que pasaba su asistencia. La mujer, amable, le echó una mano y además le dijo que, en su estado, si se quedaba a pasar la noche, lo mejor sería que usara la cama vacía. Francis no tenía muy claro eso de acostarse en esa cama mientras su novio estaba en la otra, pasando unas horas críticas, pero asintió y le dio las gracias por su hospitalidad. Se sentó al borde del sillón y volvió a coger su mano mientras seguía esperando. Lo haría el tiempo que hiciera falta hasta que despertara y poderle recibir, poder hablar con él directamente. A eso de las ocho, Antonio empezó a arrugar el ceño y eso alarmó al rubio, que se levantó veloz para poder verle mejor.

A Antonio, que aún se sentía muy desorientado, le costó detectar a la persona que había a su lado, pero al final se dio cuenta de su presencia, ladeó el rostro como pudo, ya que el collarín le limitaba los movimientos, y sus ojos se centraron en él. Los labios, resecos y cortados, se entreabrieron y de entre ellos se escuchó la voz del hispano, un poco ronca por no haberla usado en un buen rato.

— Hola... —murmuró el español—. Tú tampoco tienes muy buena cara. ¿Estás bien?

Algo así como una punzada de dolor recorrió la expresión del francés y, sin aún pronunciar ni una palabra, llevó su mano en buen estado a su flequillo y lo apartó en el lado en que no tenía el corte. Se inclinó y posó sus labios sobre su cabellera castaña un par de veces. En ese momento, incapaz de aguantar más rato toda la tensión que había estado soportando hasta ese punto, Francis pudo notar que sus ojos se aguaban, que su cuerpo temblaba y escondió su rostro en su cabello mientras con el brazo que tenía en buen estado rodeaba a su español y dejaba que se apoyara contra su cuerpo. El modelo, sorprendido, tardó poco en darse cuenta de que estaba llorando y le dolió escucharle de esa manera, sollozando sin poder ser silencioso.

— Lo siento, Antonio. Lo siento muchísimo. Todo esto... Ojalá no hubiera ido a buscarte hoy, ojalá no me hubieras hecho caso y no te hubieras montado conmigo en la moto. No me hubiese importado si sólo yo hubiera tenido este accidente, pero te has visto involucrado. Y todo lo que ha pasado con Bella, joder... Es mi culpa, por perder de esta manera la cabeza y no recordar algo tan importante.

No había que ser un lince para saber que Francis estaba alterado por todo lo sucedido. Según le habían contado, había estado inconsciente un buen rato, echado sobre el asfalto contra el que se había arañado. ¿Pero y si no se hubiera subido? ¿Y si por eso entonces a Francis le hubiera pasado algo más grave? ¿Y si se hubiera muerto? La sensación le produjo un hueco enorme en el estómago e incluso le dio frío. Levantó los brazos y rodeó con ellos al rubio, que aún se estremecía cuando hipaba. Acarició su espalda, lentamente, intentando que se calmara. Era la primera vez que le veía llorar de esa manera y le estaba partiendo el corazón.

— Verás, ella y yo nos conocimos por Internet. Nos hicimos amigos y después dijimos de salir juntos aunque vivíamos a muchísimos kilómetros el uno del otro. Pensábamos que íbamos a ser diferentes, que ganaríamos a la distancia, pero era imposible. Esta ha sido la segunda vez que la he visto en persona, la primera fui yo a visitarla. Después de eso se enfrío la cosa a las semanas. Ella estaba muy ocupada y yo también con toda la mudanza, así que dejamos de hablar tanto. Al final nos llamábamos cada mes o incluso menos. Me sentía triste y solo. Siempre... —se detuvo para respirar hondo intentando dejar de llorar de una vez—. Siempre he pensado que puedo amar con devoción, con locura, pero en ese momento me faltaba alguien a quien colmar de cariño. Y entonces apareciste tú. Ay, Antonio... Te juro que fue un flechazo casi instantáneo. Primero me gustabas físicamente y después, cuanto más tiempo pasábamos juntos, más quería salir contigo. Se me olvidó todo. Sé que no es justificable pero perdí todo el mundo de vista y sólo era capaz de mirarte a ti. Nunca pensé que fuera a enamorarme con tanta fuerza que fuese a olvidar a los demás por completo. Por eso no te lo dije, porque no recordaba haber tenido aquella relación falsa. Hacía mucho que no hablaba con ella cuando empezamos a acostarnos, cuando empezamos a salir, cuando me dijiste que me querías... Si lo hubiera recordado, hubiera hecho lo que hice cuando me la encontré el otro día en mi piso, cortar con ella. Lo que tenía con ella no era una relación, lo que tenía contigo sí. Por eso te pido perdón, aunque soy consciente de que no es suficiente. No sé otra manera de expresar lo arrepentido que estoy. Y lamento terriblemente este accidente que hemos tenido. No te merecías estar herido por mi culpa. Cuando no te movías, por un momento pensé que te había perdido y yo no...

Antonio, que había permanecido en silencio durante todo ese rato, percibió que el cuerpo del francés temblaba de nuevo con esa última frase. Le entristeció y supo ponerse en su piel. Seguramente él también estaría muerto del susto de haber sido al contrario, seguramente también temblaría y lloraría. Pensar en que pudiera faltarle el francés era terrible y era por eso que pensar en que le había traicionado le había dolido tantísimo. Pero ahora que había escuchado su historia, aunque no podía olvidar y hacer que nunca había ocurrido, sí podía perdonarle.

— ¿Hay algo más que deba saber? Algo más que se te haya olvidado. ¿Algún hijo secreto? ¿Alguna amante?

— No, no hay nada más. Todo lo sabes, Antonio. No hay nadie más, sólo tú, que es como ha sido en realidad desde el principio para mí. ¿Me perdonas? Odio que estemos peleados.

— Sí, te perdono. Pero como me hagas otra por el estilo, te juro que te las haré pagar —le dijo Antonio con un tono suave, mientras seguía consolándole con sus caricias—. No olvidaré algo así, pero quiero estar contigo y no voy a rendirme. Confío en tu palabra, espero que no me traiciones de nuevo.

— Nunca.

— Me parece perfecto entonces —dijo el español sonriendo suavemente—. Estoy bien, Francis. No voy a morirme por tan poco. Y sí, puede que si no me hubiera montado en la moto entonces no me hubiera ocurrido nada, ¿pero y si a ti sí te hubiera sucedido algo? No quiero ni pensarlo. Así que no te disculpes por el accidente, no ha sido tu culpa.

Los brazos del hispano empujaron a su novio hasta que se apartó y pudo verle la cara. Con los pulgares de ambas manos limpió esas lágrimas que ya estaban casi secas y le sonrió un poco, intentando que no se le contagiara el gesto entristecido y derrotado que Francis portaba. Sí que se encontraba magullado, cansado, aún algo afectado por lo sucedido con Bella, pero quería seguir luchando con Francis, junto a él, y ahora que ya no habían más secretos era el momento para ver si lo suyo podía ir bien de veras. Todo lo que habían vivido hasta el momento era bonito, pero a ratos se planteaba lo real que había sido. Sí, Francis no recordaba, pero no podía saber al cien por cien si aquello era otra mentira más.

— Venga, no llores. Intentemos otra vez lo nuestro, ¿de acuerdo? Me costará un poco confiar de nuevo en ti como antes, pero voy a probar de no verme condicionado por ello.

— Lo entiendo —admitió Bonnefoy, el cual por fin había conseguido dejar de llorar—. Pero voy a esforzarme para demostrarte que nada de lo ocurrido hasta ahora era mentira, que no era ninguna actuación para que no descubrieras lo de Bella, porque en el fondo siempre he sido honesto contigo.

— De acuerdo —dijo Antonio con una sonrisa suave, después de dejar unos segundos de silencio en los que estuvo observando el rostro del francés—. ¿Está roto? —añadió, cambiando de tema, mientras señalaba a su brazo en el cabestrillo.

— No, sólo está fracturado. Tengo algunas contusiones y un pequeño corte en la frente, pero creo que menos profundo que el tuyo, porque ni siquiera me han puesto un parche como a ti. Eres tú el que ha quedado hecho un cromo por no llevar tu chaqueta y pantalón de moto. ¿No recuerdas nada?

— Lo he intentado, no demasiado porque me duele un poco si fuerzo el cerebro, pero nada, no ha habido manera. Recuerdo que viniste a mi encuentro tras salir de trabajar, que insististe en que me montara en la moto y recuerdo haberme puesto el casco pero a partir de ese momento hay un gran borrón blanco que no me dice nada.

— Se metió un coche en nuestro carril parcialmente. No me di cuenta, iba un poco distraído, hasta que me gritaste que tuviera cuidado y entonces, al esquivarlo, la moto resbaló y caímos al suelo —relató el francés, rememorando cada segundo a la perfección—. Lo más horroroso fue levantarme, buscarte y que me dijeran que estabas inconsciente y que no podía tocarte ni intentar hacerte reaccionar no fuera que te hiciera más daño.

— Pero no me ha pasado nada tan grave, Francis. Aunque me duela todo, sigo aquí, contigo. Los médicos dicen que si mañana estoy así, que me darán el alta y ya podré irme a casa.

Aunque estaba más tranquilo, Francis tenía demasiado vivos los recuerdos de esa noche que se estaba haciendo ya muy larga. Fernández insistió repetidamente en que debería ir a casa a descansar, pero el rubio era la horma de su zapato y no iba a rendirse sin más. Dejarle solo en ese hospital no entraba en sus planes y ya, al día siguiente, le propondría que se viniera a casa hasta que estuviera recuperado. Sabía que esa era una batalla difícil de conquistar, pero jugaría su as en la manga y alegaría que a él le vendría bien alguien que le ayudara a hacer según qué tareas que con su brazo fracturado no iba a ser capaz de hacer.

* * *

El teléfono había sonado inesperadamente a las cuatro de la tarde. Era su día libre y se encontraba echado en el sofá, mirando una película que estaban dando en la principal cadena francesa. No es que le estuviera matando, era uno de esos filmes predecibles de bajo presupuesto que mucha gente se quedaba viendo porque no es que echaran nada mejor en los demás canales. Cuando irrumpió ese momento tranquilo, Francis echó la cabeza hacia atrás para poder ver el teléfono, que vibraba ruidosamente contra el cristal de aquella mesita pequeña donde también descansaba una lámpara. No hubiera esperado esas nuevas. Así pues, sorprendido y casi sin habla, le dio las gracias a su interlocutor y quedó en enviarle todos los papeles necesarios en cuanto tuviera ocasión.

Aún con el teléfono en la mano, su rostro adoptó una expresión melancólica. Era en momentos como ese cuando más notaba la ausencia de Antonio. Por lo general intentaba no pensarlo demasiado, pero cuando sucedían las cosas importantes se giraba para buscar una mirada cándida, una sonrisa de apoyo, y se encontraba rodeado de silencio y soledad. Desde que habían tenido el accidente, su relación había dado unos cuantos pasos atrás. No había sido propiamente dicho el incidente el que lo provocó, más bien fue todo lo sucedido antes de eso. Había traicionado, sin ser consciente de ello, la confianza de Antonio y estaba claro que no le iba a recuperar de la noche a la mañana. Los planes de irse a vivir juntos desaparecieron en un cajón y quedaron dentro del saco de los temas que entre ellos parecían tabú. No eran demasiados, pero que el de compartir hogar se hubiese incluido en ese saco le dolía particularmente. Sabía que la culpa, aunque no quisiera, reposaba sobre sus hombros y que debería centrarse en recuperar su confianza, cosa en la que había estado trabajando con éxito esas semanas. Pero de cualquier manera su piso se sentía solitario sin Antonio y se pasaba a veces las horas mirando apartamentos en páginas web de inmobiliarias de París. Para ser sinceros ya había encontrado un sitio ideal, pero le daba demasiado miedo el mencionárselo.

Por lo menos se consolaba con que las cosas entre ellos estaban mejorando y que en poco alcanzarían el nivel de confianza que tenía antes con él. No obstante, las cosas estaban cambiando y, después de aquella llamada, incluso más. Por eso mismo, consciente de que Antonio estaría trabajando, esperó hasta la hora de comer para marcar su teléfono. Él se movía mientras por la cocina, vigilando la olla que había puesto sobre la vitrocerámica, para que no se le pegara nada. Empezó a perder la esperanza de que lo cogiera cuando de repente escuchó que los tonos cesaban.

— Hola, Francis. ¿Te aburres tanto que ahora me llamas a la hora de comer? —le dijo con aire risueño Antonio, que por una vez en su vida se había fijado en quién le había llamado—. Perdona si he tardado pero el teclado me estaba ignorando y no me dejaba descolgar la llamada. Ya sabes: la tecnología y yo.

— No te preocupes, tampoco he esperado tantísimo rato. La verdad es que quería hablar contigo de algo, en persona, y me preguntaba si podrías venir hoy cuando estuvieras libre.

— ¿Va todo bien? —preguntó el hispano, confundido por esas palabras de su novio.

— Sí, creo que sí, pero ya sabes que no voy a caer en eso de omitir información de nuevo, así que quería comentártelo antes de tomar ninguna decisión.

— Ya te vale, ahora me estás dejando muy jodido porque no me explicas nada y yo me estoy montando mis propias paranoias mentales —murmuró a regañadientes el modelo. Finalmente se le escuchó suspirar—. Termino en un par de horas, ¿te parece si llego a tu casa sobre las cinco? ¿Estarás o tienes que salir a comprar algo?

— Te estaré esperando. Te prepararé algo para merendar, así que no te atiborres a comida —le dijo con una sonrisa.

Se despidieron finalmente y Francis miró el teléfono, serio. No sabía cómo se iba a tomar aquello, pero tenía que comentárselo y, de paso, quizás tirarse a la piscina. Lo que quedaba de su jornada laboral Antonio se la pasó pensando en qué sería eso que su novio francés quería comentarle. No podía recordar nada que hubiera sucedido entre ellos, de hecho volvía a estar bastante seguro con la relación que tenían. Francis había sido un gran apoyo hasta que se recuperó de sus lesiones y él también había ayudado al rubio mientras no podía usar la mano. Sí que había dudado de él en ocasiones, pero él había sabido mantenerse a la altura y había disipado todas ellas. Sin embargo, de repente, le decía que había algo que quería comentarle y que tenía que ser en persona. Normal si se ponía nervioso por algo así. Cuando se terminó su jornada, no esperó ni un minuto más antes de abandonar la revista y pillar un taxi que le llevara a casa de Francis. Había tenido un día muy duro, con un montón de reuniones en las que habían estado hablando de una nueva campaña con su imagen que promocionara la revista. Había tenido que luchar a capa y espada porque un iluminado, por no llamarle cosas más ofensivas, había tenido la magnífica idea de proponer que saliera de cuerpo entero, como exclusiva, como impacto visual que enardeciera a las masas. Se bajó del vehículo después de pagarle al taxista y miró indeciso el bloque de pisos en el que vivía Francis. Ahora no sabía si quería subir o no.

Respiró hondo, hinchando su pecho para luego dejar ir el aire lentamente, y se dio el coraje necesario para caminar hacia el interior. La puerta principal estaba abierta, así que no tuvo que llamar al telefonillo para que le dejara subir. Inquieto como estaba, fue incapaz de esperar a que bajara el ascensor por completo, así que fue al hueco de la escalera y la subió de dos en dos, hasta por fin plantarse en el piso que tocaba. Falto de aliento, se quedó delante de la puerta un rato, esperando a que su respiración se normalizara lo suficiente para no verse desesperado. Cuando lo logró, inspiró hondo una última vez y apretó el timbre, el cual desencadenó un estridente sonido al otro lado de la puerta. Escuchó rumor de pasos y de repente ésta se abrió delante de él. Por un segundo, Antonio no supo qué debía hacer. No sabía cuál era la magnitud de lo ocurrido, así que no sabía si un abrazo y un beso sería bien recibido por su parte y no quería tampoco quedarse como estúpido esperándole. Sin embargo, al verle, Francis sonrió cálidamente, se fue para él, le dio un abrazo y besó su mejilla con mimo.

— Estás helado. Ya empieza a hacer frío como para ir por la calle tan destapado. Tendrías que abrigarte más ahora que entra el invierno —dijo Francis tomando las mejillas entre sus manos para calentarlas.

— Pues yo no noto que haga realmente tanto frío —replicó Antonio tras arquear una ceja, aunque sí que podía notar el calorcito de sus manos.

— Tú nunca notas el frío hasta que de repente te constipas y vas por ahí moqueando. Te recuerdo que el invierno pasado te pasó igual, que te tuve que dejar la chaqueta porque fuiste a casa de mis padres todo desabrigado. Tienes que cuidar tu cuerpo más, Toño~ —dijo ahora apretando sus mejillas.

Aquel gesto provocó que los labios del hispano se abrieran, formando una "o". Como se veía bastante gracioso, Francis fue incapaz de aguantar la risa y eso hizo que Antonio arqueara una ceja, sin saber si debía sentirse ofendido o no porque se estuviera riendo de él. Para sellar la paz entre ellos, Bonnefoy se acercó y posó sus labios sobre los del hispano, fugazmente, y al apartarse soltó sus mejillas. Aunque aquel contacto no iba a hacer que olvidara por completo que Francis tenía algo importante de lo que hablar, sí que es verdad que le hizo sentirse menos nervioso. Se adentró en el piso del galo, que estaba más calentito, y enseguida le vino olor a café y a repostería.

— ¿Has preparado café y galletas? —preguntó afinando el olfato Antonio, con el cuello ligeramente estirado, como si eso pudiera ayudarle a acertar.

— ¿Cómo lo has sabido? —dijo Francis con las cejas alzadas y una expresión atónita en el rostro. Esperaba que identificara el café, era demasiado característico, ¿pero cómo lo había hecho para saber que también le había preparado galletas?

— No sé, no es la primera vez que preparas algo y tienen ese peculiar olor, como a canela, que me gusta demasiado. Ha sido bastante sencillo reconocerlo, aunque tampoco estaba seguro al cien por cien ya que el café lo tapaba bastante.

— Tienes un olfato agudo —respondió después de reír.

Le había sorprendido en sobremanera que lo hubiera acertado y saber que le gustaban sus galletas le había hecho sentirse bien. Todo el esfuerzo de prepararlas había merecido la pena. En un principio pensó en hacer algo más sencillo, pero sabía que posiblemente le iba a dar un disgusto, así que quería hacer algo por él para suavizar el impacto. Tomaron asiento en el comedor, en el sofá que quedaba justo en frente de la mesita donde estaban los cafés y la bandeja con las galletas. Francis pronto se acercó a tomar la taza, le echó dos cucharadas de azúcar y empezó a removerla. Antonio le imitó, intentando prepararse mentalmente para cuando empezara el tema. Lo que no había esperado era que su novio empezara a preguntarle cómo le había ido el día. Ni le contestó, se quedó mirándole con una ceja arqueada y lo que le repateó más fue darse cuenta de que realmente no entendía por qué estaba en silencio.

— Francis, te recuerdo que me has hecho venir hasta tu casa porque tenías que hablar de algo serio conmigo. Agradezco que te interese cómo he pasado el día, pero ahora mismo en lo que menos puedo pensar es en eso. ¿Quieres saber cómo me ha ido el día? Pues empezó aburrido y luego me llamó mi novio y me los ha puesto de corbata y no sé qué esperarme.

— Tienes razón, lo siento —dijo Francis sonriendo resignado después de suspirar—. No quería lanzar el tema en cuanto llegaras porque me parecía agresivo, pero tienes razón y puedo entender que estés nervioso. No es el fin del mundo, pero quiero comentártelo. ¿Recuerdas la entrevista que fui a hacer a _Le Parisien_? Pues me han llamado para decirme que quieren contar conmigo.

Al hispano le costó un par de segundos digerir la noticia, al siguiente ya comprendió que a Francis le habían dado la oportunidad de oro en una revista con cierta fama incluso a nivel internacional. Sus fotografías se expondrían en la web y en el papel, llegando a quizás cientos de personas. Una sonrisa deslumbrante se dibujó en el rostro de Antonio, el cual no dudó antes de coger las manos de su novio, sin importarle que éstas estuvieran aguantando una taza que aún tenía contenido.

— ¡Eso es genial, Francis! ¡Vas a tomar fotografías para un periódico de renombre! ¡Me alegro mucho por ti!

— Gracias.

— Lo que no entiendo es por qué no pareces en absoluto feliz... —dijo Antonio disminuyendo el ritmo y el tono de su voz. Su entusiasmo, visto el de Bonnefoy, parecía ridículo y por eso mismo se vio sumido en una confusión bastante profunda.

— No sé si entiendes lo que eso significa. Voy a coger ese trabajo, no soy idiota como para desaprovechar una gran oportunidad, pero si quiero trabajar en ese lugar voy a tener que dejar la revista. Eso implica que ya no nos veremos para las sesiones de fotos, que no tendremos la oportunidad de cruzarnos por los pasillos, que ya no nos escaparemos para ir a tu piso a desfogarnos después de tanta tensión sexual. Significa que nuestros horarios serán diferentes, que nos costará más vernos, que tendrás que buscar otro fotógrafo para ti... Como si no fuera suficiente con saber que hay cientos de personas masturbándose con la fotografía de mi novio, ahora tendré que estar pensando en que hay un fotógrafo tomando instantáneas de esos momentos tan eróticos, seguramente deseándote en silencio.

Las cejas de Antonio se habían alzado a medida que le había ido escuchando. Su emoción inicial, al saber que había conseguido un buen trabajo, se había encargado de cubrir todas aquellas desventajas que no tenía más remedio que asimilar. Por mucho que la idea de tener a otro fotógrafo aún le provocara inseguridad, lo que no podía hacer era pedirle que no tomara ese trabajo y que se quedara en esa revista donde, claramente, tenía un futuro mucho más negro. La comisura derecha se elevó, dejando en su rostro una sonrisa resignada.

— Bueno, tampoco me hace ilusión tener un fotógrafo nuevo pero quiero que quede claro que no importa quién sea, a ninguno de ellos voy a hacerle esa propuesta que te hice a ti —le dijo intentando calmarle. Puso las manos en sus mejillas y le atrajo hasta apoyar su frente contra la propia—. Te quiero, Francis. Soy un hombre fiel y no se me pasaría por la cabeza acostarme con otro, por muy cachondo que estuviera.

El galo cerró los ojos deleitado cuando el modelo se inclinó y dejó un beso suave y cariñoso sobre sus labios. Una vez se apartó, cogió las manos entre las suyas y las descendió hasta dejarla entre sus regazos. Él se había movido hasta quedar sentado de lado en el sofá, encarando al hombre que había a su vera. Los ojos verdes de éste se fijaron en él y en ellos pudo ver la curiosidad.

— Sé que después de todo lo que pasó con Bella las cosas han sido difíciles, pero creo que ya estamos mejor de nuevo. En aquel entonces dejé pasar el tema, porque no me parecía idóneo sacarlo, pero ahora que voy a dejar el trabajo me gustaría volver a sacar a la mesa la idea de vivir juntos —expuso el rubio—. ¿Ves esa carpeta que hay en la mesa? Tiene información de algunos pisos que he estado mirando. Me gustaría despertarme a tu lado, Antonio. Pensar en que, tal y como estamos ahora, con el cambio de trabajo, no nos veremos casi me duele en lo más profundo del alma. No quiero que tengamos que ir pensando en que si no puedo irme tarde porque mañana madrugo o en que si mañana tengo que levantarme pronto para pasar por casa a cambiarme de ropa. Sé que lo fastidié todo en ese entonces, pero también creo que te he demostrado que de verdad puedes confiar en mí, ¿no?

— Sí, me lo has demostrado —dijo Antonio después de un momento de silencio, el tiempo que tardó en darse cuenta de que el rubio realmente estaba esperando una respuesta por su parte.

— ¿Entonces qué te parece? —soltó una de las manos, se estiró para coger el portafolio de color marrón y lo apoyó contra sus muslos—. Hay uno, marcado en amarillo, que me gusta especialmente. Está bien situado, en un barrio tranquilo aquí en París. Sé que está más lejos de tu lugar habitual de trabajo, pero también he pensado que con el cambio de empleo me iría bien tener un coche, así que podría llevarte y traerte todos los días. Aunque el edificio no es nuevo, el interior ha sido completamente reformado. Me han dicho que esta semana pueden enseñárnoslo y me gustaría llevarte. ¿Qué me dices? Además llamé a mi hermana para que me recomendara a un buen abogado para manejar los trámites. Creo que incluso podríamos comprarlo si quisiéramos... Tengo unos ahorros y supongo que tú tampoco vas corto de dinero. ¿Aceptas mi propuesta?

— Dame un momento, esta es mucha información de golpe y me está costando procesarla.

Francis se dio cuenta de que Antonio realmente parecía turbado y por eso le soltó las manos y le dejó libertad para moverse. Cuando vio que podía, se echó hacia atrás y miró al techo mientras su pecho se hinchaba y deshinchaba con el aire que iba tomado. Quería ir a vivir con él antes de todo lo que había pasado con Bella, ¿pero y ahora? Empezó a analizar la situación, a imaginar que pasarían días sin verse seguramente, que hablarían menos y entonces recordó lo que le había contado de su relación con esa chica. La distancia era mala consejera en una pareja y, ante todo, no quería que las cosas con Francis se fueran a pique. Bajó la mirada cuando notó algo rozando sus muslos. El rubio había abierto la carpeta, la había dejado sobre su regazo y le había señalado el piso que había mirado. Se inclinó hacia delante y tomó el folio entre sus dedos. Estuvo mirando algunas fotografías, el precio, el número de metros cuadrados, de habitaciones y de baños. En general, parecía una gran oportunidad, un sitio bonito en el que empezar una nueva etapa de su vida. De repente se puso serio y bruscamente entornó el rostro para poder ver a Francis, el cual se asustó.

— Decidido, vamos a ver pisos este fin de semana. Si cambias de empleo y seguimos viviendo como hasta ahora, seguro que las cosas nos irán peor, nos distanciaremos y no pienso dejar que te ocurra conmigo lo mismo que te pasó con Bella. Este sitio parece ideal, aunque si no te importa me gustaría verlo primero.

Durante un segundo, Bonnefoy se había quedado literalmente con la boca abierta, observando al español con una mirada de casi admiración. De repente se le dibujó una sonrisa triunfal, similar al gozo de un niño pequeño que ha conseguido su mayor logro. Asintió repetidamente con la cabeza, tomó sus manos entre las suyas, alzándolas a la altura de cuello y acercó su cabeza hasta poder rozar con su mejilla la del español, mimoso.

— Va a ser genial, ya verás. Gracias, Antonio. Me has hecho el hombre más feliz de la Tierra ahora mismo.

— Eres un exagerado y un tontorrón... —murmuró con cariño el hispano. Ladeó el rostro y con sus labios selló los de Francis—. Pero aún así te quiero un montón.

* * *

El mes y medio que siguió pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Era normal teniendo en cuenta que tuvieron primero que llevar a cabo todo el papeleo, numeroso y que debía ser firmado por los dos antes de presentarlo en la agencia inmobiliaria. Una vez todo eso estuvo finiquitado, pagaron y recibieron las llaves del apartamento, tocaba hacer toda la mudanza. No es que fuera algo sencillo ya que los dos tenían bastantes trastos que llevar y habían tomado la decisión de transportar algunos de los muebles que habían comprado hacía tiempo y que se mantenían en perfecto estado. Al final decidieron que lo ideal sería hacer primero la mudanza de lo básico: ropa, libros, vajilla y hacer la de los muebles en fin de semana, contratando un camión de mudanza.

Antonio realmente no tenía mucho problema e incluso pudo pedir un par de días libres para poder llevarla a cabo sin ataduras. Francis, como hacía poco que trabajaba en aquella revista no podía permitirse el lujo de faltar, así que se limitó a usar su fin de semana. Pero, ni por esas, la faena se terminó. Una vez tenían todos sus trastos en el nuevo piso, ahora faltaba sacar todas las cosas de sus respectivas cajas y buscar un sitio donde colocarlas. Habían analizado detalladamente quién tenía más cosas de los dos y el veredicto había sido que el francés ganaba. Sí que era cierto que Antonio tenía una guitarra, que ocupaba espacio, y una extensa colección de películas que llenó sin problema el estante inferior del mueble del televisor, pero Francis contaba con una ingente cantidad de material fotográfico que no podía estar en cualquier sitio, tirado sin más. Dentro de esa lista se encontraban desde objetivos que valían más de quinientos euros hasta pantallas lumínicas para reflejar o producir la luz para las fotografías. El modelo no entendía mucho de todo aquello, pero sabía lo suficiente como para considerar que Francis no debería irle detrás todo el rato quitándole cosas de las manos y reiterando una y otra vez que era material muy delicado y que si se rompía se echaría a llorar.

Así pues, una vez todo estuvo colocado y las cajas de cartón pasaron a ocupar un reducido espacio entre el armario y la pared del estudio por si algún otro día las necesitaran para lo que fuera, empezó la buena vida de verdad. Por las mañanas Francis era el que primero saltaba para apagar el despertador, al borde de la taquicardia, mientras Antonio a duras penas se había movido del lado en el que había terminado frito. Entonces, con los ojos entrecerrados, afectado por la sensación de que le ardían, se aproximaba al joven de cabellos castaños, le zarandeaba y le azuzaba para que se despertara. No había sido consciente de lo mucho que le costaba a Antonio despertarse por las mañanas hasta que se habían ido a vivir juntos y le veía levantarse cuando la alarma sonaba. Sin exagerar, le había propuesto cosas muy indecentes con tal de que le dejara dormir durante más tiempo. Una vez se le habían saltado las lágrimas al pensar en que no podía aceptar lo que le había insinuado porque si no le arrancaba de entre las sábanas llegaría tarde seguro. No entendía cómo se las había apañado hasta el momento sin él. ¿Es que se relajaba porque sabía que estaba al lado?

Luego por fin le veía arrastrarse hacia el baño, para darse una ducha matutina, momento en el que él aprovechaba para pasar por los pasillos pobremente iluminados a esa hora por la escasa luz e ir hacia la cocina a preparar el desayuno. Para cuando su novio llegaba a la sala, él le estaba esperando con una taza humeante alzada, la cual le pasaba con cuidado de que no se quemara. Su premio, por ser tan atento, siempre era un beso y un "Buenos días" que le hacía sonreír como a un tonto. Una vez desayunaban, con más o menos prisas, se montaban en la motocicleta y se marchaban hacia el centro. La primera parada era la oficina de Homointerés, donde Antonio se bajaba, se quitaba el casco y se reía porque Francis estiraba los brazos para que le diera un beso cuando ni siquiera se había quitado el casco. La costumbre que había cogido Fernández era la de inclinarse, desabrocharle el casco, tirar de él hasta que sus labios asomaran, darle un beso corto y cariñoso, volvérselo a bajar y abrochárselo. Después de eso daba una palmadita amistosa y no muy fuerte sobre el casco y le deseaba buen día.

Pasaban horas separados, aunque Francis era lo suficientemente pegajoso como para irle enviando mensajes para preguntarle cómo le iban las cosas. Últimamente su novio se quejaba bastante del nuevo fotógrafo, al que había calificado de incompetente. Le tenía incluso a ratos llamando constantemente a Alfred, suplicándole casi que regresara y que trabajara de nuevo con él. Al parecer, el americano tenía prácticamente el pie fuera de la empresa, ya que le habían ofrecido una suculenta oferta en el otro lado del continente.

Por los horarios que tenían, Antonio era el encargado de hacer siempre la cena para cuando él llegaba a casa. La primera vez que ocurrió casi se muere en el sitio al verle llegar al recibidor, con un delantal puesto y las mangas de su jersey rojo subidas hasta la altura de los codos, preguntándole qué tal le había ido el día. Juraba que tenía que pedirle que alguna vez le esperara sólo con el delantal. Entonces, ese día, tomaría el _postre_ antes.

Así pues, ambos estaban en ese estado de ensoñación, flotando en su propia felicidad, cuando el día 20 de noviembre sonó el teléfono en su piso. Francis se encontraba editando fotografías, centrado, sentado en el sofá de tres plazas de color negro que habían comprado. Antonio, que había estado jugando sin volumen a la consola, levantó la vista tras pausar el juego y observó a su novio. Éste seguía clicando el ratón, con el ceño fruncido. Esa era la clara señal de que Bonnefoy se encontraba molesto porque seguramente estaba teniendo problemas retocando algo y tanto le afectaba que no quería saber nada en absoluto del mundo. Dejó el mando sobre la mesa, se levantó y pasó por su lado hasta llegar a la mesita donde tenían el teléfono. Descolgó y se lo llevó a la oreja.

— ¿Diga? —preguntó. El número que salía en la pantalla del teléfono no le decía nada a él. No era nadie que él conociera, aunque tampoco conocía a demasiada gente por esos lares.

— Hola, soy la madre de Francis, ¿te acuerdas de mí? Tú eras Antonio, ¿verdad? El chico que se hizo pasar por el novio de mi hijo.

— Sí, lo siento, señora. Aunque prometo que ahora es verdad. Creo que su hija ya les habrá dicho que estamos viviendo juntos.

— Sí, claro que nos lo ha dicho. Nos chocó que Francis no nos consultara nada y que, sin más, se buscara otro piso en París. Teníamos la esperanza de que regresara para estar más cerca de su familia. Pero bueno, supongo que una madre no puede tener todo lo que desea... —murmuró con dramatismo. En ese instante, Antonio se dio cuenta de dónde había nacido esa parte tan teatrera que su novio tenía. Quiso añadir algo, pero antes de poder hacerlo la mujer interrumpió—. ¿Tenéis el fin de semana libre? He pensado en preparar algo para comer y vamos a tener a Sheila y a su pequeño novio con nosotros también. Estaría bien si os pudierais pasar.

— No sé. Yo no tengo nada que hacer, pero Francis es otro tema. Ahora lo tengo en el sofá, con el ceño fruncido y con cara de que desea matarme porque no me callo ni bajo agua —dijo Antonio, observando de soslayo a su novio.

— ¿Quién es? —dijo éste finalmente, de mal humor. Su inspiración estaba bajo mínimos y si el de cabellos castaños no dejaba de hablar, no podría centrarse bajo ningún concepto—. ¿Es para mí? ¿Por qué no puede llamar quien sea en otro momento? Estoy ocupado. El arte no puede esperar, ¿sabes?

— Lamento que le oiga decir esto, se pone gruñón cuando las cosas no salen bien —dijo Antonio, en vista de que la madre del francés no decía absolutamente nada, seguramente escandalizada por las palabras que salían de la boca de su vástago. Con su mejor tono dulce, se dirigió a su novio—. ¿Tienes el fin de semana libre o no, amor?

— Tendré el fin de semana libre si me dejáis trabajar. Si no, es posible que me tire todo el sábado y el domingo intentando retocar este maldito árbol del mal.

— Pues... ya sabe. Supongo que sí que estamos libres.

— ¡Estupendo~! Entonces os esperamos a los dos. No vengáis tarde. Comeremos a la una y media como muy tarde, pero si podéis venir antes para echar una mano sería estupendísimo. Gracias, Antonio~ —dijo ella con un aire cantarín que hizo que el hispano arqueara una ceja.

— Espera, ¿era ésa mi madre? —dijo Francis, de repente más calmado y por fin regresando a la realidad. Al ver que Antonio asentía con la cabeza, bajó la cubierta del ordenador para verle mejor—. ¿Qué quería?

— Nos ha invitado a comer el sábado en su casa con tu hermana y su novio —le contestó él, sorprendido porque volvía a hablarle con normalidad.

— Dile que no podemos ir, que estoy ocupado, aunque sea mentira —se apresuró a añadir.

— Tarde, ha colgado.

* * *

 **¡Buenas!**

 **Ha tenido un poco de todo este capítulo xD Lo del accidente en el fondo no era más que una demostración de que cosas malas pasan cuando menos nos esperamos y que la vida no nos espera en absoluto. Al menos están viviendo juntos ya ouo wiii xD**

 **Paso a comentar vuestros review,**

 _Lady Locura,_ **lo sientooo xD Ojalá no sigas con ganas de encontrarme para pegarme una paliza x'D Sí, está bien uvu Sólo ha sido un sustico. No os torturo con ganas (bueno quizás un poquito xD)**

 _Aby,_ **;v; por dios no te mueras… Bueno, creo que Antonio tenía motivos más que de sobras para "asustarse" Más bien enfadarse y sentirse traicionado por su novio. No, no se soluciona así .Además si perdiera la memoria y se lo guardara sería super feo ;_; Sería una relación nociva. Awn uvu Gracias. Espero que este capítulo sane tus órganos respiratorios xD.**

 _Scott Kirkland,_ **quería representar lo de life sucks. Cuando menos te lo esperas te golpea en toda la cara y hasta tus problemas parecen ridículos. Ha confiado y ha perdido pero tampoco del todo. Es decir, lo suyo ha sido real, lo que pasa es que va a tener problemas de confianza (bueno, se han visto y medio resuelto ya). El tema de Eduardo no se va a tratar. Yo creo que durante una temporada estaría molesto con Francis, porque le había confiado a su amigo, pero al ver cómo evolucionan juntos pues le volvería a aceptar. Antonio por ahora sigue con su memoria intacta a excepción del accidente. Espero que te guste este capítulo. Saludos~**

 _Maruychan,_ **Sigues siendo la más cruel de las dos. No lo hice por el morbo de meterles en un accidente, lo hice por lo que ya he repetido, que la vida es puta y cuando quieres te pega y entonces todos estos dramas aunque no desaparecen pierden la importancia. Les ha hecho ver que a pesar de las dificultades no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro uwu. Como dije por arriba, el tema de Edu no se trata y sí que al principio le imagino enfadado pero ya hacia el trozo final supongo que le ha vuelto a aceptar XD Perdóname~ xD**

 **Y eso es todo por esta vez.**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente~**

 **Saludos.**

 **Miruru.**


	17. Capítulo 17

**Tras la lente – Capítulo 17**

El hispano dejó el teléfono en su sitio y se fue a seguir con la partida que había dejado a medias porque la llamada había irrumpido el silencio. Bonnefoy apartó el portátil para poderse inclinar hacia delante mejor, sin miedo a apretar cualquier tecla y destrozar el trabajo al que ya le había dedicado horas. Se quedó mirando la espalda de su novio, sentado en el suelo, al parecer sin nada más que aportar a la conversación. Se movió hasta sentarse a su lado, sobre la alfombra, y le miró de reojo.

— Vamos a ver si lo he entendido: mi madre ha llamado y te ha preguntado directamente que si queríamos venir a cenar —al ver que asentía prosiguió—. Es decir, te ha invitado a ti directamente —esperó de nuevo y cuando asintió siguió—. Y le has dicho que sí.

— ¿Es que no entiendes de repente el francés? Te lo he dicho pero estabas tan centrado llorando porque tienes trabajo que no me has hecho caso. Es más, me has contestado muy mal. Esta noche te vas a quedar a dos velas, por gilipollas. Te pones insoportable cuando tienes fechas de entrega y no estoy aquí para que lo pagues conmigo.

— ¡¿Ehh?! ¡No! ¡Perdóname! ¡Cualquier cosa menos el sexo, anda! —le gritó, al borde de las lágrimas, lanzándose hacia él para poder abrazarle. Antonio alzó los brazos a tiempo y de este modo pudo seguir jugando mientras ignoraba los lloriqueos de su novio. Se lo merecía, no era la primera vez que le hacía algo así—. ¿Me perdonas?

— No lo sé, ya veremos de aquí a la noche —replicó el hispano, muy digno.

— ¿Por qué le has dicho que sí? La única vez que les viste fue cuando te hiciste pasar por mi novio y recuerdo que aquello no terminó demasiado bien. Me sorprende que te hayan invitado y todo. Aunque supongo que Sheila les habrá dicho que ahora la cosa es en serio y que estamos saliendo de verdad.

— Después de todo eres su hijo, creo que seguramente te quieren y desean que estés con ellos, aunque tengan que tenerme a mí allí. Me ha hablado correctamente, bastante amigable de hecho, así que si ella quiere enterrar el hacha de guerra, yo no soy nadie para negarme. No voy a ser yo el que rompa vuestra relación, que ya de por si es bastante débil.

— ¿Entonces lo has hecho todo por mí? —replicó sorprendido—. ¿Le has dicho a mi madre que vendrías por mi bien?

— Es el tipo de cosas que hago por eso de que te quiero, ¿sabes?

No le hizo falta que le dijera nada más, aquello fue suficiente para hacerle el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la Tierra. Si ya de por sí era débil cuando le decía que le quería, si encima hacía cosas que no le terminaban de agradar por él entonces no podía ni hacer el intento de resistirse. Aprovechando que Antonio tenía la vista fija en la pantalla, sus manos se pasearon por su torso, por encima de su camiseta de color amarillo pastel, y se entretuvo besando su nuca, repetidamente. En un principio, Fernández no dijo nada acerca de esas manos o del contacto de sus labios contra su nuca y fingió que no se daba cuenta de lo que hacía, pero si algo era su novio era persistente. Por eso mismo, cuando ya tenía una mano acariciando directamente su torso por debajo de la camiseta y una encima de su entrepierna, rozando por encima del tejano, el español arqueó una ceja.

— ¿No decías que estabas muy ocupado, que tenías muchas cosas que hacer y que el arte no podía esperar? —inquirió el hispano, intentando entornar el rostro para divisarle. Lo que no entró en sus cálculos fue que aquel gesto fuese aprovechado por su novio para poder besar y chuperretear su cuello a placer.

— Siempre tengo un ratito para ti, mi Antonio~ Tus palabras me han llegado y ahora quiero demostrarte lo mucho que yo te quiero también. Además, tú mismo eres arte, con ese cuerpazo, así que no puedo hacerte esperar, cariño.

Fue imposible detenerle una vez se puso de esa manera, tuvo que volver a parar el juego porque le desconcertaba tocándole con tanta insistencia en ciertas zonas sensibles. Así pues, aquel día Francis obtuvo lo que quiso: le dejó medio desnudo, jadeante, sobre el suelo y después de asearse volvió a sentarse para seguir trabajando. A él ni tan siquiera le había dado tiempo a recuperarse después de ese magreo. No le extrañaría si sus huellas digitales estuvieran ya grabadas en su piel de lo mucho que llegaba a toquetearle a diario. Se quedó mirándole de reojo, escuchando cómo hasta canturreaba por lo bajo, y se preguntó a sí mismo cómo demonios lo hacía. Siempre le pasaba igual, él se sentía cansado y a Francis se le veía más vigoroso, revitalizado. Empezaba a pensar que le robaba su energía cada vez que hacía que llegara al orgasmo. Suspiró, resignado, y se echó de lado sobre el suelo, aún con la ropa mal puesta. Francis le observó una décima de segundo antes de seguir clicando y editando la fotografía.

— Como te quedes mucho rato echado de esa manera en el suelo, juro que te daré la vuelta y esta vez sí que te la meteré —dijo sin delicadeza alguna, provocando un respingo en el cuerpo de su pareja. Levantó la mirada y sonrió con malicia al ser testigo de tal reacción—. ¿Qué ha sido eso, una invitación a hacerlo?

— ¡No, no...! Mañana tengo que trabajar y como me robes más energía entonces no podré hacer nada a derechas —dijo Antonio tras levantarse de golpe, mientras se atusaba la ropa y se volvía a cubrir para que a su novio no se le acabaran de fundir las neuronas. Francis le observaba divertido, disfrutando de cómo actuaba en ocasiones cuando soltaba ese tipo de comentarios.

— Buh~ Antonio no es nada divertido, no quiero ser como Antonio cuando sea mayor~ Yo sólo quería asegurarme de que esta noche dormías como un bebé.

— Te lo he dicho, tengo trabajo y creo que han llegado consoladores nuevos, así que no quiero estar resentido ahí detrás. Además, tenemos que ir a ver a tu madre el sábado, no puedo presentarme como si me hubieran chupado la energía.

— Yo quería chuparte otras cosas, Antonio~ —insistió el rubio, más que para conseguir su objetivo, para fastidiarle. Se rio por lo bajo cuando de repente vio a su novio correr hacia el pasillo para escapar mientras gritaba un rotundo no. Le encantaba notar que había indecisión en su tono, que había titubeado porque la idea seguramente le había gustado. Desde luego que ese hombre era el mejor.

El resto de la semana se pasó en un suspiro. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Francis se había encargado de organizar todo y ya sólo le quedaba preparar una bolsa con lo que iban a llevar por si les daba hambre en el coche. Entonces surgió una pregunta que Bonnefoy no se había planteado en un inicio pero que Antonio pronto sacó a la palestra.

— ¿No deberíamos llevar una muda por si acaso tu madre insiste de nuevo en que nos quedemos a dormir? —preguntó el hispano, echado en la cama, mirando al revés a su novio mientras él estaba atravesado sobre el colchón.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué íbamos a aceptar tal proposición? Mi madre es un poco cabrona, por si no lo recuerdas. Si nos dice que nos quedemos tenemos que poner todo nuestro empeño para podernos negar y decirle que no.

— Lo sé, recuerdo bien cómo es tu madre. Por eso mismo la idea no me parece tan extraña realmente. La última vez que estuvimos en tu casa supo cómo jugar sus cartas para que nos sintiésemos coaccionados emocionalmente. No pude decirle que no y no puedo prometer que en caso de que vuelva a hacerlo vaya a ser capaz de hacerlo esta vez. Si nos hace quedarnos, deberíamos tener ropa para cambiarnos y un pijama, ¿no crees? Recuerda, tu madre, con perdón, es muy cabrona.

— No te disculpes, lo es —replicó el rubio inmediatamente, aún sin poder abandonar su cara de póquer—. Mierda, ahora tengo que pensar qué es lo que vamos a llevar por si acaso. Pero déjame decirte que no pienso sacar la bolsa. La dejaremos en el coche y si se diera el caso entonces vamos a por ella. Si nos ve entrar con ropa entonces estaremos perdidos.

— Sí, mejor hacer lo que tú dices. Por mi ropa no te preocupes, coge cualquier cosa y ya está —añadió Antonio mientras bostezaba e intentaba al mismo tiempo ocultarlo. Con los ojos llorosos miró a su pareja y añadió—. ¿Por qué no lo preparamos mañana por la noche y ahora vamos a dormir? Estoy cansado y si voy con ojeras me van a poner kilos de maquillaje.

El francés, viendo que su novio parecía dispuesto a echarse a dormir, se dio cuenta de que eso únicamente le haría preocuparse por si le molestaba con el ruido que hacía mientras iba de aquí para allá mirando qué ropa ponerse. Suspiró resignado, echó la bolsa a un rincón de la habitación donde no estorbara y para cuando se giró se encontró con que Antonio ya se metía en la cama.

— Me rindo, tú ganas. Vamos a dormir mejor. Tendré que retocar lo que me queda y enviarlo antes del mediodía para no tener que llevarme el portátil a casa de mis padres. Si me ve llegar con el ordenador se va a llevar las manos a la cabeza y empezará con el drama.

Se quitó las prendas que había llevado durante el día y, perezoso, decidió dejarlas sobre el galán de noche que había en la habitación. Se puso su pijama, se peinó el cabello rubio con un cepillo que tenía encima de la cómoda y entonces se dirigió hacia la cama. Era un rito que tenía para evitar amanecer con unos enredos que no hubiese alma paciente que deshiciera. Cuando se echó sobre el mullido colchón, que se hundió bajo su peso, se cubrió con la sábana y la colcha Se estremeció de pies a cabeza por el recibimiento frío y, como siempre, buscó el calor de su novio, al cual se abrazó por la espalda. Apoyó la mejilla derecha contra su espalda y suspiró con una sonrisa en el rostro y los ojos cerrados. Le gustaba demasiado lo bien que olía y lo calentito que estaba. Además, Antonio había cogido la costumbre de mover los pies y ponerlos junto a los de Francis, que habitualmente estaban fríos.

— ¿Mañana tienes sesión de fotos entonces? —preguntó el galo a media voz, sin querer romper esa calma que habían logrado amparados en la oscuridad del cuarto.

— Sí, han llegado cosas nuevas. Creo que básicamente es lencería y algún consolador nuevo. Pero no sé, no tengo los detalles. Me parece que Elizabeth me ha enviado los detalles, pero me he quedado sin batería de nuevo.

— Te tengo dicho que debes poner a cargar ese trasto todos los días. Con lo viejo que es, tampoco es que tarde demasiado en estar al cien por cien. ¿Entonces ya te han asignado un fotógrafo nuevo? Dime al menos que es feo y que nunca te acostarías con él.

— No es feo, pero tú eres infinitamente más atractivo. Además, nunca me acostaría con él. Realmente ni aunque me estuviera fotografiando Leonardo Dicaprio me acostaría con él.

— Pero si fuera Chris Hemsworth...

— Sabes que tengo debilidad por ese hombre —se dio cuenta de que Francis no decía nada, así que para salvar la situación tomó medidas desesperadas—. Pero es porque es rubio y con barbita, como a mí me gustan, y realmente prefiero quedarme contigo. Tendría demasiados problemas para ir con él por el mundo.

De repente el abrazo se estrechó y percibió que la mejilla de Francis se frotaba contra su espalda. Sólo con eso supo que lo había contentado por ahora. Las manos de Bonnefoy incluso se pasearon por su torso, pero pronto se detuvieron. Antonio agradeció internamente ese hecho, no quería decirle que parara porque cuando se lo prohibían el fotógrafo se volvía incluso más insistente.

— De todas maneras ten cuidado con ese tipo, ¿vale? Después de escuchar tu historia no puedo evitar sentirme un poco paranoico. Eres demasiado guapo y sensual, si cualquier humano corriente te ve, seguro que se va a quedar prendado.

— Está bien —dijo Antonio después de reír por lo bajo—. Tendré cuidado y protegeré mi cuerpo sensual para que nadie me robe. Si es necesario me tatuaré tu nombre para que sepan que tengo dueño.

— Y por estas cosas te quiero tanto. Venga, ahora a dormir o mañana me querrás tirar por el balcón por no callarme.

Dejó de hablar para que el hispano, que realmente tenía facilidad para dormir pronto, cayera rendido. Le daban ganas de toquetearle, eso no lo iba a negar, pero estaba más que claro que si no descansaba como tocaba se pasaría todo el día quejándose, apuntando que él tenía la culpa. No quería arriesgarse a que impusiera la orden de alejamiento (no la real, una que ponía y durante la cual el sexo y el toqueteo estaba terminantemente prohibido). A él le tomó más tiempo dormirse pero rato después estaba respirando profundamente, cómodo en ese abrazo cálido. Sin embargo, la noche se marchó y dejó paso a los primeros rayos de luz del amanecer. Hubiese resultado inofensivo de no ser porque la alarma de Antonio empezó a bramar, como cada mañana, y fue el francés el primero en saltar, inclinarse por encima de su pareja y golpear el despertador hasta que se detuvo. Fernández a duras penas se movió y no le supuso molestia el bote que Francis había pegado en la cama para poder detener la fastidiosa alarma.

Los ojos azules, aún aturdidos después de tamaño susto, se quedaron fijos en ese ovillo que era su novio, al cual siempre le costaba despertar. Estiró el brazo, posó la mano derecha sobre su hombro y lo zarandeó mientras con voz cariñosa le invitaba a desperezarse de una vez por todas. Aún así, Antonio se acercó más a él, prácticamente rodeando parte de su figura con su cuerpo, y murmuró cosas inconexas que fue incapaz de comprender.

— Si no te despiertas, vas a llegar tarde. Si no vas a llegar a tiempo, pues ya podríamos aprovechar para hacer otro tipo de cosas~ Puedes ir aún dilatado a trabajar, así te costará menos usar un consolador.

Fue gracioso ver que el hispano se tensaba y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya lo tenía fuera de la cama, caminando hacia la cómoda en la que guardaba la ropa interior y su chándal de color rojo. Desde que le había visto llevar ropa común, Francis no soportaba esas prendas deportivas. Claro que, por otro lado, no podía olvidar el motivo por el cual la llevaba, así que mejor que lo hiciera. No quería correr riesgos ahora que no trabajaban juntos. Rio por lo bajo al darse cuenta de algo.

— Antonio, llevas en las manos mis calzoncillos —dijo con aire risueño—. No me importa. De hecho creo que es muy interesante y eso me tienta a buscar un momento luego para poderte apreciar y bajarte la prenda con los dientes.

El hombre de cabellos castaños abrió más los ojos, sorprendido y ya totalmente despierto. Por un momento, el galo ya no sabía qué reacción era esa. ¿Posiblemente estaba sorprendido porque últimamente no dejaba de lanzarle insinuación tras insinuación? Cierto era que no le faltaba el sexo, pero llevaba unas semanas en las que tenía demasiadas ganas de "juguetear" con ese novio tan atractivo que tenía. Los dedos de Antonio sujetaron la prenda y la miraron, analizando qué debía hacer con ella. Entonces, cuando ya parecía dispuesto a dejarla de nuevo en su sitio, la volvió a acomodar entre sus brazos.

— Entonces supongo que no me queda otro remedio que contar las horas que faltan hasta que eso suceda. Soy un hombre muy entregado y todo lo hago para que no vayas por ahí molestando a los demás.

— Si de verdad te importuno, siempre puedes volver a ser un humano normal y corriente, lejos de mis garras. Inténtalo, aunque no prometo que vaya a dejar que eso suceda con tanta facilidad.

— No te equivoques, prefiero que me molestes a mí. Lo disfruto.

— Bien, tenemos una cita esta noche en esta misma habitación pues —replicó con mordacidad, aún echado sobre la cama, observando a su español ir y venir mientras buscaba el resto de la ropa que se iba a poner.

Después de una reparadora ducha, salió y se encontró con la cama hecha y la habitación recogida. Metió el teléfono móvil en su bolsillo derecho, por lo que fuera, y salió al pasillo. Siguiendo el olor a dulzaina, Antonio recorrió el tramo que le separaba de la cocina y se asomó para ver a Francis, con el pelo recogido en una coleta, yendo de un lado para otro con un batín de seda negro por encima para no pasar frío.

— ¿Qué estás preparando? Huele de maravilla y estoy muerto de hambre ahora mismo.

— He preparado tortitas y he derretido chocolate para que se lo eches por encima. Además, en el microondas tienes un café caliente, ya con el azúcar echado y todo para que no tengas que perder el tiempo en eso. Si quieres algo más, la cocina está abierta y puedo preparar lo que sea en un momento.

— Estoy más que satisfecho con todo esto que has cocinado. Lo que quiero es que vengas a sentarte conmigo y disfrutemos del desayuno. No voy a estar mucho rato, ya que pronto tendré que salir pitando, pero al menos me gusta compartir este rato contigo —admitió con una sonrisa, que se volvió parcialmente tímida al final.

Le observó con una expresión sorprendida y, al final, le dedicó una cándida. Francis era débil con muchas cosas y Antonio siendo sincero, admitiendo que le agradaban los momentos que pasaba con él y que los atesoraba, eso le producía un cosquilleo demasiado fuerte. Ahora mismo, si Antonio le pidiera que fuera hasta China para comprarle un pato a la naranja seguramente lo haría porque le quería un montón y era demasiado mono como para negarle lo que fuera. Por eso mismo se plantó al lado de la mesa, se sentó a ésta, justo frente a su novio, y empezó a remover el café para que se fuera enfriando. Estuvieron ultimando detalles, conversando acerca de la hora de salida. El tiempo voló y cuando el hispano miró el reloj en su muñeca casi se le sale el corazón por la boca.

Se levantó corriendo, fue a buscar su chaqueta y Francis se puso a recoger las cosas mientras le recordaba, en voz alta, que tuviera cuidado no fuese a pasarle algo por ir con tantas prisas. Resignado se encontraba ya a no verle el pelo hasta la noche cuando de repente le vio venir a paso acelerado, con la chaqueta a medio poner. Se paró delante de él y le dio un beso que hizo que el francés riera levemente. Le encantaba cuando hacía esas cosas.

— Nos vemos por la noche.

— ¡No enamores a nadie mientras estás fuera! —exclamó cantarín, mientras retomaba la tarea de dejar la cocina recogida.

Después de eso, Francis se cambió de ropa y también fue hacia su trabajo. Sus jornadas fueron normales, sin nada que destacar realmente además de ese nerviosismo pre-viaje. Cada uno tenía motivos diferentes y algunos inclusive eran comunes. Los dos estaban preocupados, por ejemplo, por cómo irían las cosas entre Antonio y sus padres. Sin embargo, luego, Fernández no dejaba de preguntarse si debería llevar algún regalo para ellos, aunque fuera una botella de vino, y Bonnefoy repasaba mentalmente la ruta a seguir para evitar cualquier posible atasco hasta la ciudad.

Antonio fue el que primero regresó a su apartamento, vacío y sumido en esa penumbra parcial debido a que ya se estaba escondiendo el sol. Se puso a preparar algo rico para cenar después de un rato y para cuando el rubio entró en el piso, éste olía deliciosamente a comida.

— ¡Ya estoy en casa~! —proclamó mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la dejaba en el colgador. En ese lapso de tiempo, escuchó los pasos acelerados de su novio por el pasillo y al levantar la vista le vio venir hacia él.

— Vale, vas a decir que estoy loco, ¡pero me ha dado el arrebato y no lo he podido remediar, lo juro! —empezó sin ningún tipo de presentación el modelo.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Qué has roto? —inquirió Francis, mirándole con una ceja arqueada. La última vez que había venido de esa manera, Antonio había comprado una mesita nueva que le había costado un ojo de la cara porque se había cargado la que ya tenían mientras jugaba a la Wii. A partir de ese momento, Francis le había prohibido pegar patadas mientras jugaba.

— No he roto nada, pero he estado pensando durante todo el día y me parece feo ir de vacío a casa de tus padres. He pasado por un par de tiendas y al final he comprado un chal para tu madre y a tu padre unos guantes y bufanda.

Durante el transcurso de su explicación, el español había recorrido la distancia que les separaba de la cocina y, sobre la mesa, encontró dos cajitas al lado de una arrugada bolsa de plástico blanco. El fotógrafo se acercó hasta las susodichas y estuvo examinando su contenido. Las dos prendas se veían buenas y el tejido era agradable al tacto. No estaba equivocado cuando pensaba que los regalos seguro que le habían costado una pasta. Así era su novio: para unas cosas extremadamente ahorrador, para otras un manirroto.

— Amor, no tenías que comprar absolutamente nada. Mis padres te han invitado porque querían, no para que les compraras un detallito —se dio cuenta de que después de decir eso su pareja parecía ligeramente decepcionada, así que rápidamente continuó—. Aunque están muy bien, se nota que son buenos, seguro que les encantan.

— ¿Tú crees? —le dijo ilusionado.

— Seguro que sí, ya verás —dijo el francés. Se aproximó a su rostro y besó con mimo su mejilla—. Es todo un detalle por tu parte que hagas esto, sobre todo recordando cómo terminó la visita la última vez.

— No me lo recuerdes... —murmuró tenso Antonio—. Cada vez que pienso en lo que le dije quiero morir un poco. En ese momento no pensaba que fuese a tener que verla otra vez, pero claro... ¿Quién me iba a decir a mí que iba a estar saliendo, poco después, con su hijo? Es demasiado convincente ese rubiales.

— Tiene mérito lo que logró, ¿no crees~? Después de un inicio catastrófico y de echar a perder la oportunidad de su vida, fue capaz de lanzarse y pedirle a salir a su amor platónico —comentó Francis con aires de grandeza mientras empezaba a poner la mesa—. Y no sólo eso, además le enamoró hasta estos extremos. Seguro que es un rubio atractivo, de ojos azules y gran porte.

— Su mayor rasgo es su grandioso ego —aportó el español. Tras ver la expresión ofendida que se instaló en el rostro de su amante, soltó una carcajada breve—. Reconoce que te encanta remarcar el hecho de que conquistarme fue un gran logro.

— Si no fuera porque me matarías, lo publicaría en el periódico, en primera página, con letras blancas sobre un fondo negro para que saltara a la vista. "Francis Bonnefoy gana la lotería con Antonio Fernández" El segundo titular sería: "Los expertos bajaran la teoría de que esté muy bien dotado".

Incapaz de aguantar por más tiempo, puesto que ya el titular le pareció demasiado gracioso, Fernández se echó a reír después de escuchar eso último y estuvo un rato sin poder parar, mientras su novio de fondo intentaba detenerle diciendo que era verdad. Como lo único que logró fue que se riera con más fuerza, le dijo que se vengaría y ya se sentó a la mesa para poder cenar. Antonio, aún con la risa tonta, fue sirviendo los platos y pronto se olvidó de que eso había pasado, sin embargo el rubio de ojos azules seguía rememorándolo, planeando al dedillo su temible venganza, la cual llevaría a cabo después de cenar.

Así pues, cuarenta y cinco minutos después, Antonio se encontraba jadeando mientras recuperaba el hilo de sus pensamientos. Ni siquiera se había molestado en desnudarlo por completo mientras lo acorralaba contra el armario, claro que no. No lo vio venir, él estaba buscando la ropa que se pondría al día siguiente antes de ir a la ducha cuando se le arrimó y le hizo de todo. Se había encabronado con la idea de hacerle admitir que estaba "bien dotado" así que se las apañó para sacarle la confesión cuando estaba penetrándole con rapidez y su cerebro poco podía pensar.

— Pero que sepas que no has cumplido tu amenaza... —le murmuró, colocándose la ropa bien—. No me has bajado la ropa interior con los dientes.

— No sé si eres consciente de que si me retas iré para allí, lo haré y de paso te la volveré a meter —concluyó Francis y le observó con las cejas rubias alzadas, curioso—. ¿Es que quieres una segunda ronda?

— No, no la quiero teniendo en cuenta que mañana tengo que ir a ver a tu familia y que quiero poder sentarme. Suficiente tengo con esto que me has hecho cuando menos lo esperaba —dijo refunfuñando. Fue a buscar su pijama y unos calzoncillos de los suyos.

— ¿Suficiente? Lo dices como si hubiera sido algo malo y bien que te he escuchado jadear, gemir y pedirme más mientras admitías lo bien dotado que estoy~

Aunque le tiró un cojín a la cara para no tener que ver esa expresión de degenerado que se le había puesto, el rubio rio victorioso. Había visto esas mejillas teñidas de un llamativo color carmesí que para él no había pasado desapercibido. Para él, aquel hecho había sido un claro indicativo de su victoria. No podía decir nada, por eso había pasado a intentar callarle de manera radical. A pesar de que tenía ganas de volver a insistir en aquellas dulces palabras que había arrancado de entre sus labios rojizos, entre los cuales el cálido aliento había sido expulsado junto a jadeos y gemidos que llevaban su nombre grabado, también era consciente de que podía estar presionando la tuerca incorrecta. Si seguía aflojándolas, posiblemente el dique se abriera y liberara el torrente que podía ser la furia, junto a la vergüenza que seguro que Antonio estaría sintiendo. No era tan suicida, así que se controlaría por el momento y se conformaría con recordar la voz de su amante de aquella manera.

Cuando llegó a la cama, oliendo a vainilla, Francis esperó el tiempo oportuno para abrazarse a él por detrás, dejar un par de besos en su nuca y quedarse quieto. Antonio estiró el brazo hasta dar con el interruptor y apagó la luz. La mañana, inexplicablemente, llegó pronto para el hispano, el cual maldijo por lo bajo al escuchar el despertador. Francis besó su hombro para sacarle del sopor y se incorporó sobre el colchón. Salir de entre las cálidas sábanas le hizo estremecerse y pensó en serio la idea de volver a meterse bajo éstas.

Si no fuera porque Antonio, como si fuese un alma en pena, se había levantado y buscaba sus zapatillas de estar por casa para no pasear más por ese frío suelo sus pies, entonces lo hubiera hecho. Si él se esforzaba hasta ese extremo, él no iba a comportarse como el niño malcriado que es caprichoso e intenta imponer su voluntad. Por eso se levantó y empezó a vestirse. Antonio terminó antes que él, como era habitual y declaró que prepararía café y unas tostadas para antes de salir. Eran apenas las siete y media de la mañana pero les quedaban cuatro horas largas por delante y Francis no tenía intención de parar para hacer un desayuno en un área de servicio.

El hispano trató de no dormirse pero a la altura de Avallon los ojos se le cerraban y se quedó dormido profundamente durante unos minutos. Aunque le supo fatal, Francis tuvo que despertarle cuando se pararon en uno de los peajes para pedirle el dinero. Antonio dio un bote sobre su asiento y desorientado y aún somnoliento se puso a sacar las monedas y se las pasó a Francis. Minutos después estaban ya adentrándose en las calles de Lyon, rumbo a la casa del francés.

Al bajarse del coche, Antonio se estiró como si de un gato se tratara y bostezó sonoramente. Su novio, a su vera, le observó con una sonrisa resignada. Entre el madrugón del viernes y la caña que le dio por la noche, era más que normal que estuviera tan cansado. Le daba hasta pena, así que determinó que esa noche le dejaría dormir en paz para que pudiera recuperar las energías que le faltaban. Cerró las puertas usando el botón del mando de su coche y metió las llaves en el bolsillo. Fernández llevaba entre sus manos la bolsa en la que estaban los presentes que traía para sus suegros. El timbre sonó tras apretarlo, por toda la casa, y se escucharon pasos acelerados y una voz femenina que repetía una y otra vez que ya estaba llegando a la puerta. Cuando ésta se abrió, los ojos café de Sheila se quedaron atónitos observándoles. Le parecía curioso que les mirara como si acabara de ver un fantasma.

— ¿Qué hacéis vosotros dos aquí? Quiero decir, qué alegría veros —de fondo se escuchó la voz de la madre de Francis, que preguntaba si eran "los chicos". En el fondo tenía ganas de empujarles y cerrar la puerta, pero su madre ya venía por el pasillo, podía escuchar el repiqueteo de sus tacones. No había pasado ni medio minuto cuando una mano le asió el brazo y la apartó gentilmente hacia un lado.

— Francis, cariño, qué alegría verte. Antonio, gracias por venir. Pasad, no os quedéis fuera, hace frío como para estar en la calle.

La madre de Francis se avanzó hacia ellos, situándose en medio de los dos, les agarró del brazo y los guio hasta que estuvieron dentro. Una vez alcanzado su objetivo, empezó a caminar hacia la cocina mientras explicaba qué estaba preparando para comer. Por desgracia, Antonio había quedado de los primeros así que le tocó andar al lado de la señora Bonnefoy. Diligente, con una sonrisa cordial, el español asentía con la cabeza en los momentos que consideraba oportuno, para que supiera que estaba escuchando lo que decía. Francis y Sheila iban por detrás, lo suficientemente lejos para poder hablar en susurros sin que su madre les escuchara. Era un arte que había perfeccionado después de muchos intentos y ni tenían que mirarse, su oído estaba lo suficientemente fino como para entender sin tener que leer los labios.

— ¿Por qué habéis venido? ¿Eres imbécil? —le recriminó Sheila en un susurro flojo. Si su madre no estuviera a pocos metros seguramente agarraría a su hermano de la camisa que llevaba y lo echaría a la calle. Pero claro, tampoco era tonta, no quería convertirse en el blanco de las quejas de su progenitora, que más o menos estaba contenta y hasta orgullosa de ella.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Es que mamá no te ha contado que nos llamó por teléfono? El pobre Antonio no pudo decir que no.

— ¿Y tú no miras tu teléfono móvil? Te he llamado como cinco veces y te he enviado unos seis mensajes.

La conversación se terminó ya que la mujer mayor se había dado la vuelta y observaba a sus hijos con una sonrisa que tanto a Sheila como a Francis les pareció falsa. ¿Es que estaba escuchando lo que habían dicho? No sabía el motivo, pero el primogénito de más edad tenía ganas de coger a su novio y salir pitando de allí. ¿Es que su madre había planeado algo? Estiró la mano para agarrar a Antonio, intentando avisarle, pero se dio cuenta de dos cosas: en primer lugar no alcanzaba a agarrarle, en segundo lugar no sabía bien qué contarle. Le hubiera gustado poder mirar los mensajes pero su móvil estaba sin batería.

— Miraos, tan monos los dos juntos. Siempre han sido uña y carne, ¿sabes? —dijo Marie con algo que sonó como a ternura—. Sheila, cariño, ¿por qué no me haces un favor y vais tú y Peter a la tienda de la esquina a comprar un par de cosas? Pensaba que tenía todo, pero me equivocaba. Francis, tú deberías ir poniendo la mesa y mientras Antonio, me ayudará con la comida, ¿verdad?

El hispano le miró curioso, nervioso también, cuando le dijo aquello y como se dio cuenta de que le estaba esperando asintió. Le dirigió una mirada a su novio y se sorprendió al verle también inquieto. Le sonrió para darle a entender que estaba bien, que no ocurría nada y que fuera a hacer lo que le había pedido. El galo suspiró resignado y fue hacia la sala a preparar la mesa. Le extrañaba que su padre no hubiera hecho acto de presencia aún, aunque Louis se encontraba en la cocina, junto con Marie y Antonio, el cual decidió que era el momento de ganarse su aprecio. Carraspeó, llamando su atención, puesto que desde que habían llegado que Louis se había puesto a hablar con su esposa, y cuando los ojos de ambos estuvieron sobre él, les tendió la bolsa, la cual agarraba nerviosamente con las dos manos.

— Señor y señora Bonnefoy, este es un regalo para ustedes, para agradecerles que me hayan invitado hoy a comer. Si no les gustara, puedo intentar descambiarlo en la tienda, no creo que haya algún problema.

Se hizo un silencio en el que la pareja le miró con las cejas alzadas, sorprendida, pero se vio interrumpido por el ruido de una mesa que se arrastraba. Marie le dirigió una mirada a su esposo y puso su mano sobre su hombro en un gesto casi solemne, recuperando por fin esa sonrisa que estaba en su rostro desde que habían entrado en la casa.

— Anda, Louis, ve a ayudar a Francis, que es capaz de rayar todo el suelo con la mesa. Veo que no fue capaz de heredar tu fuerza —dijo ella con resignación—. Gracias por los regalos, Antonio, puedes dejarlos encima de la mesa.

El hispano acercó sus manos hacia su propio cuerpo y aunque seguía con un intento de sonrisa, por dentro se sentía tremendamente decepcionado. No había sido sólo la falta de emoción que había habido por parte de los otros dos, se le sumaba el hecho de que ni tan siquiera los habían abierto. Le estaba pidiendo que lo dejara en la mesa y no tenía la intención de ir a echarle un vistazo, no le intrigaba. Aún así, la mujer terminó entornando el rostro para observarle, apremiándole para que se acercara y así lo hizo, sin ganas de empezar una discusión cuando hacía poco que realmente habían llegado. Fue hacia su vera, para echarle una mano, pero Marie le observó como si estuviera haciendo algo mal y realmente fuese irremediable.

Daba la impresión de que durante todo este tiempo hubiera esperado a que metiera la pata y que, al hacerlo, le diese lástima lo estúpido que podía llegar a ser. Por un momento imaginó a Francis de niño haciendo algo mal y estaba seguro de que entonces su madre le había dirigido una mirada igual, como si fuera idiota. Le daba pena pensar que su novio había estado toda su vida en un ambiente de esa manera y casi agradeció que su hogar fuera ligeramente más disfuncional, puesto que le había permitido ser más libre de algún modo.

— ¿Es que no te vas a lavar las manos, Antonio? —le dijo ella de manera repelente.

El joven se quedó mirando a la fémina como si le hubieran dado al pause. Normalmente lo hacía escrupulosamente cada vez que cocinaba algo, pues los nervios le habían traicionado y se había olvidado de hacerlo. Tampoco es que sus manos estuvieran realmente sucias, puesto que se había duchado antes de salir de casa y, además, había lavado los vasos en los que habían tomado café, pero seguramente la señora Bonnefoy no aceptaría eso como respuesta, así que se movió bruscamente hasta alcanzar el fregadero, le dio al agua y se frotó las manos a conciencia mientras intentaba excusarse. Lo peor de todo era que Marie le ignoraba y que él tampoco podía finalizar ni una frase porque se pisaba intentando arreglarlo todo lo antes posible.

Se secó las manos con el primer trapo que pilló, se volvió a plantar a su lado y le miró sonriente, tenso como si estuviera en la cuerda floja y en cualquier momento fuese a caer. Era como si estuviera esperando el momento oportuno para reírse de él y si le daba motivos entonces la cosa no iba a terminar bien.

— ¿Ya estás por fin listo? Venga, vamos a servir todo esto en platos y a irlo llevando hacia el comedor. Supongo que Louis estará ayudando a Francis, es la única manera de que las cosas se hagan bien en esta casa.

En la sala de estar, el hijo mayor de la familia Bonnefoy estornudó repentinamente. Se frotó la nariz con el objetivo de que se le pasara la picazón y entonces continuó ayudando a su padre. En su momento de soledad había aprovechado para intentar buscar un cargador, pero no había tenido suerte alguna y Louis le había preguntado que qué era lo que estaba haciendo. Como empezó a sermonearle, advirtiéndole de que su madre no estaría contenta si venía a la sala y veía que no había hecho nada, Francis dejó su misión para más tarde y fue poniendo la mesa.

— ¿Os ha dado el regalo Antonio? —preguntó, curioso porque no había mencionado nada y sabía que tenía la intención de dárselo lo antes posible para suavizar el ambiente.

— Sí, nos lo ha dado —respondió de manera escueta Louis mientras doblaba las servilletas blancas y las dejaba reposar sobre el mantel.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Os ha gustado? Salió ayer por la tarde expresamente a comprarlos —dijo Francis con las cejas alzadas, esperando algún comentario más por parte de su progenitor.

— ¿Ayer? Pues mira que tu madre le llamó con tiempo. Claro que nos ha gustado, ya se lo hemos agradecido —replicó el cabeza de familia. Su hijo le observó no muy convencido, casi intuyendo que lo que decía su padre no era cien por cien verdad. Además, no había pasado por alto ese comentario despectivo que había echado hacia su novio. ¿Qué más le daba que lo hubiera ido a buscar el día antes? El pobre apenas les conocía y había tenido que imaginar qué podría gustarles a sus pomposos padres.

Aún así, decidió que mejor dejarlo correr para no empezar tan pronto una pelea. Puede que Antonio fuera, hasta cierto punto, más paciente con sus padres pero Francis no iba a aguantar tampoco muchas tonterías. Había que dejar claro que nunca fue a esa casa por propia voluntad y que sólo ese hombre había logrado arrancarlo de la comodidad de su apartamento para venir a aquel hogar de locos. Pero cómo negarse, el amor era irresistible. Después de que pusieran las servilletas, Francis perdió el tiempo examinando al detalle la cubertería. Su madre era muy especial con el tema de la limpieza y si el cubierto que usaba alguno de sus invitados o familiares estaba aunque fuese empañado, se montaba un drama. Normalmente ella se encargaba de la inspección, demasiado paranoica como para dejar al criterio de otra persona tan vital cometido. Ya que le había encomendado dicha tarea, Francis supo que si no se esforzaba en conseguir un resultado perfecto lo atribuiría a que su hijo era demasiado estúpido como para distinguir si un tenedor estaba sucio o no. Como no quería tener que mandar a su madre a la mierda a la una del mediodía, mejor se esmeraba.

Su padre se estaba encargando de hacer lo mismo con las copas, aunque a él la tarea le gustaba. Si es que estaban hechos el uno para el otro, estaba visto. Eran una parejita de amargados que odiaba al resto del mundo y parecían vivir día tras día para señalar los defectos del resto de humanos. Por supuesto que entre ellos había una tregua y no eran blancos de sus "ataques". No habían terminado aún de poner la mesa cuando Marie, seguida por Antonio, entró en la sala llevando platos y fuentes con comida. El pobre español iba más cargado que ella y su postura era tensa, como si temiera que en cualquier momento se le fuera a caer todo al suelo. Dejó los cubiertos sobre la última servilleta y se fue presto a socorrer a su pareja, que ni siquiera había levantado la mirada con tal de controlar la situación.

— ¿Aún no habéis terminado? Pensaba que ya lo tendríais. Francis se ha entretenido, ¿verdad? —dijo ella, exculpando totalmente al padre.

— Mamá, no es cierto. Te recuerdo que yo tengo menos experiencia escogiendo los cubiertos y me he asegurado de que estuvieran impecables para que no te quejaras.

Acarició la espalda del español por un segundo y acto seguido le quitó un par de platos. Los ojos verdes le enfocaron entonces y le dedicó una sonrisa agradecida que se le terminó contagiando. Vamos, por él haría lo que hiciera falta. Ignoró el discurso de su señora madre, que proseguía, seguramente quejándose de que ya, a su edad, debería ser capaz de reconocer ipso facto un cubierto sucio. De fondo se escuchó la puerta de la calle y entraron Sheila y su novio Peter, al cual Antonio recordaba de la última vez. Le sonrió con empatía, sabiendo que él era otro extraño en esa casa, y éste le devolvió el gesto, aunque de algún modo le pareció que le miraba hasta con pena. Dedujo que seguramente era así porque él ya conocía mejor a esa familia y seguramente se compadecía por dónde se había metido.

Por fin, con las bebidas que la pareja más joven había traído, fueron capaces de sentarse a la mesa. Aunque Antonio se encargó de hacerle saber a la señora Bonnefoy que su almuerzo estaba delicioso, ésta no se mostró demasiado ilusionada, aunque sí le dio las gracias. Se había asimilado a aquel agradecimiento que le había dado anteriormente cuando le enseñó que les había traído regalos (los cuales aún seguían en su envoltorio, sin abrir). Francis se sentó al lado de Antonio, no hubiera permitido otra cosa. Marie quedaba justo en frente del español y frente al fotógrafo estaba su padre. Para finalizar, Sheila estaba a la vera de su padre y Peter a la de Francis.

El tema de conversación de aquel día se centró en un montón de nombres que para Fernández no tenían significado. Eran un montón de personas que por algún motivo incluso Peter conocía. No sabía quiénes eran, así que sólo podía escuchar estas historias que contaban. En una ocasión intentó opinar pero su comentario no es que fuese bien recibido por los cabeza de familia, que saltaron con calma, aunque sin ceder ni un poco, en defensa de sus allegados a los que profesaban un cariño que Antonio empezaba a pensar que realmente esa pareja no podía sentir. Su novio, sentado a su izquierda, de veras que intentaba meterle en esa conversación, pero aunque había intentado cambiar el tema en dos o tres ocasiones, Marie o Louis se habían encargado de devolverlo a su cauce.

Los alimentos fueron desapareciendo progresivamente de encima de las bandejas y los platos, pero aún así fue imposible que no sobrara comida. Marie Bonnefoy nunca se había quedado corta cocinando y prefería que sobrara a que faltara. De hecho, prepararía una fiambrera con las sobras y se la endosaría a su hija para que tuvieran algo decente que comer durante la semana que seguía. Después de un descanso prudencial, que permitió a los estómagos más llenos a asentarse, Sheila se ofreció a ayudar a su madre, que pronto iba cargada con casi todo lo que había sobre la mesa. Louis fue el siguiente en hacerlo y Peter aprovechó para ir al baño. Cuando se quedaron solos, Antonio suspiró inaudiblemente, agotado por el rato que llevaba en ese hogar. Sintió las manos de Francis sobre las suyas, ladeó el rostro y recibió contra su frente la de su pareja.

— Lo siento. No deberíamos de haber venido, mi familia puede ser agotadora —comentó Francis con arrepentimiento. No era tonto, podía ver el calvario por el que su novio estaba pasando. Normal, de alguna manera siempre acababa excluido de las conversaciones. Aunque parecía casual, estaba seguro de que lo hacían a propósito—. No puede ser que les hayas hecho un regalo y que ni siquiera lo hayan mirado.

— Venga, tampoco vayas a enfadarte demasiado. Creo que estaban más preocupados por organizar la comida perfecta que por otras cosas. Seguro que luego lo miran. Lo importante era regalarles algo y cumplir.

— Pero no es sólo eso. Estoy intentando cambiar de tema y se empeñan en hablar de gente que ni siquiera conoces. Es como si te intentaran apartar y eso no lo voy a permitir. Estás haciendo un esfuerzo de campeonato viniendo hasta aquí para aguantarles, que se vayan acostumbrando a que te van a tener que tratar bien porque eres a quien más quiero —dijo ofendido el francés, tratando de no gritar demasiado para no llamar la atención de los demás.

— Shh... —chistó Antonio. Como sabía que eso, por sí solo, no sería efectivo, se acercó y le dio un beso corto que apenas duró un segundo—. Está bien. Con eso que me has dicho me acabas de dar energías para el resto de la tarde.

— Eres un santo. Si estuviera en tu lugar, puede que ya hubiese huido. Mi familia es horrible. Menos Sheila, todos son unas urracas.

El español se separó y le dedicó una sonrisa cariñosa. No pudo alegar nada más porque ya regresaban, cargando los postres. Era más que evidente que los padres de su novio no le tragaban, ni tan siquiera la primera vez que les había visitado, cuando fingió que era realmente novio de su hijo. Le daba la impresión de que ese comportamiento se había acentuado tras aquella despedida tan radical, así que tenía que pagar el precio de sus acciones. La conversación prosiguió y mientras Antonio fue comiendo en silencio, con calma ya que no quería parecer tampoco ansioso. Capaz sería de preguntarle si no tenía para comer. Estaban charlando acerca del trabajo de la hermana menor de Francis la cual, al parecer, había obtenido una promoción que había mejorado inclusive su sueldo. Francis no sabía nada, así que se mostró tremendamente sorprendido y felicitó a Sheila, que se quedó sonriendo ufana por ese momento de protagonismo. Luego pasaron a hablar de Peter y su trabajo en una carpintería, que además era negocio familiar.

Cuando terminaron, la vista de los padres de Francis se posó en Antonio y, como quien no quiere la cosa, la desviaron hacia su hijo y empezaron a comentar su cambio de trabajo. No es que le molestara hablar de eso realmente, lo que sí que le hizo enfadar fue que hubieran ignorado, esta vez descaradamente, al pobre español, que seguro que cada vez se sentía más invasor en esa casa. No se equivocaba, el hispano empezó a preguntarse qué hacía él en ese hogar donde claramente no le querían.

— Espera, espera. ¿Por qué seguís ignorando a Antonio de esta manera? —dijo el rubio medio molesto, tratando de calmarse.

— ¿De qué estás hablando, cariño? —preguntó Marie, fingiendo de manera perfecta desconcierto.

— No os hagáis los locos, sabéis de qué estoy hablando. Primero con esa conversación de nuestros familiares y amigos aquí en Lyon, ahora de repente le omitís cuando estáis hablando de algo en lo que él podría decir la suya. Encima os ha comprado un detalle, para agradeceros que le invitarais, y ni os habéis molestado en abrirlo y agradecérselo de verdad, de corazón.

— Estábamos preparando la comida, no hemos tenido tiempo. Debería haber escogido un momento mejor, cariño, cuando pudiésemos prestarle atención a lo que sea que nos haya comprado el día antes de venir —recalcó ella con una tranquilidad impresionante. Era ese tipo de mujer que soltaba puñaladas como comentarios casuales y sembraba en las mentes inexpertas la duda de si lo hacía con mala intención o no—. Además, ¿para qué ha tenido que comprarnos algo? Peter viene y no nos compra nada. Es como si tuviera que ganarnos, como si tuviera que cubrir algún error que hubiera cometido. Y tú no tienes nada por lo que sentirte culpable, ¿verdad Antonio?

Cuando le hablaron directamente, deseó enterrarse en un agujero profundo y poder evitar responder. Sin embargo, la vida era muy puta y no iba a permitirle que huyera a la primera de turno, así que observó a Marie con los ojos verdes más abiertos de lo normal, tenso, sin saber por dónde escapar para salir indemne. Claro que tenía algo de lo que sentirse culpable, al menos seguramente lo tenía si lo miraba desde el punto de vista de Marie Bonnefoy. Había sido una manera clara de decirle: recuerdo lo que hiciste la última vez que estuviste en mi casa y una baratija no va a conseguir que lo olvide.

— ¡No tiene nada que ver con eso! ¡Se trata de un regalo que os hace porque os aprecia! Piensa que ni tan siquiera os conoce tanto, que ha estado pensando en qué os podría gustar y lo mínimo que podríais hacer es demostrarle respeto dedicándole tiempo a ver qué os ha traído.

— Francis, estás haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena, hijo —apuntó Louis, como si estuviera extrañado por el comportamiento de su hijo.

— Estáis puntillosos, intentando buscarle sus fallos y dejarle apartado. Es mi novio, os lo recuerdo, y estamos viviendo juntos os guste o no. Si queréis que venga, él va a estar conmigo y os pido que le tratéis con respeto, no marginándole de cada conversación que tengamos. Así que, por favor, dejad de comportaros como si fuerais niños.

El ambiente después de eso se quedó enrarecido, mientras todos permanecían sumidos en ese silencio tenso. Hasta en dos ocasiones, Antonio estuvo a punto de poner una mano sobre Francis para que se detuviera. No le importaba tanto si le ignoraban, pero realmente le sabía mal que tuviera que ponerse tan alterado por su culpa, por intentarle defender de todo aquello. El rubio, sin embargo, tenía sus orbes azules fijas en Marie, que tampoco parecía terriblemente arrepentida de todo aquello.

— Está bien, me disculpo por no haber incluido a Antonio en nuestra conversación de trabajo y prometo que a partir de ahora le haremos que participe, como uno más —dijo la señora Bonnefoy, con aire solemne—. ¿Contento?

— Sí, gracias por entenderlo —replicó Francis, ahora más calmado.

Los ojos verdes de Antonio se pasearon fugazmente por la mesa y le pareció ver que Sheila, la hermana de Francis, estaba rígida, mirando a su hermano como si hubiese cometido alguna barbaridad. ¿Es que estaba molesta porque había acorralado a su madre de esa forma? Motivos tendría, claro, pero tampoco era para tanto teniendo en cuenta el historial que acarreaban. Se distrajo rápidamente porque notó que Marie fijaba su vista en él y por educación también le observó. Sus dedos se entrelazaron, ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, con aire coqueto, y sonrió a Antonio casi con dulzura, como si fuera la mujer más atenta que pudiera haber sobre la faz de la Tierra.

— ¿Cómo va el trabajo, Antonio? ¿Eso de la prostitución da mucho dinero?

Si el silencio había sido tenso antes, ahora lo era el triple. Francis observaba a su madre con los ojos abiertos de manera desorbitada y los labios entreabiertos. El inferior le había temblado por un momento, como si hubiese sido víctima de un tic. Por su parte, el español también se había quedado atónito un instante, luego su indignación empezó a crecer. Carraspeó, en un intento de centrarse y terminar de reordenar sus ideas para poderse defender.

— Señora Bonnefoy, sin ánimo de ofender, ya le dije la última vez que no soy ningún prostituto, así que me gustaría por el bien de este encuentro que...

— ¿Es eso una amenaza? "Por el bien de este encuentro." ¿Y si no lo hago? Sin ánimo de ofender, Antonio, lo que tú haces no tiene otro calificativo que ese. No voy a defender por completo a mi hijo, que también trabajaba contigo, como bien dijiste la última vez que estuviste aquí, pero al menos él supo ver que lo que estaba haciendo no era lo correcto y dejó ese empleo. En cambio tú no lo has dejado, estoy segura. Quién me iba a decir a mí que buscando información sobre ti me encontraría con el nombre de una revista de esas características.

— Mire, señora, esto no es de su incumbencia. Estamos hablando de fotografías, de arte. No me acuesto con nadie por dinero, ni hago ningún favor sexual a alguien a cambio de unos billetes. Así que le pido, Marie, que deje de meterse en los asuntos de los demás, que eso se le da demasiado bien —dijo Antonio, molesto. Aquella declaración por su parte hizo que Marie gritara ahogadamente, ofendida por la insinuación del novio de su hijo.

— ¿¡Cómo te atreves...!? ¡Encima que te dejo volver a pisar esta casa después de lo de la última vez...! Déjame decirte algo, niñato, no sé ni cómo te puedes mirar al espejo cada día cuando te levantas. Realmente no entiendo cómo a tu madre no se le cae la cara de vergüenza delante de los demás sabiendo lo que haces. Si fuera yo, seguro que haría ver como si no tuviera hijo alguno.

Aquella última frase realmente tuvo un efecto mayor de lo esperado. Todo lo que había dicho antes no le importaba tanto, porque que esa señora creyera lo que ella quisiera no le importaba, pero la mención de su madre había sido como una gran puñalada. Antonio se quedó en blanco, con los labios entreabiertos, a medio camino de ir a replicar algo pero sin fuerza para ello. Francis, por supuesto, entendía la magnitud de lo que había dicho.

— Mamá, suficiente —dijo mientras sentía que sus manos temblaban de la misma rabia.

— ¡Y Francis no te lo dice porque es un trozo de pan, pero seguro que odia que trabajes en ese lugar y desea no haber empezado a salir contigo! ¡Eres un degenerado! ¡Un paria!

— ¡Mamá! —gritó Francis, fuera de sus casillas por completo. Al ver que iba a replicar algo más y que ni tan siquiera le miraba, el rubio apartó con sus piernas la silla hacia atrás, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba y dio un golpe con ambas manos sobre la mesa. Toda la sala estaba en silencio y todos los ojos, a excepción de los de Antonio, que estaban fijos en sus propias manos, le observaron—. ¡He escuchado suficiente salir por esa boca que tienes a veces, mamá! ¡No pienso permitir que le insultes de esta manera y que sueltes unos comentarios tan ofensivos en su contra!

— Él ha sido el primero que siempre ha lanzado críticas incendiarias. ¡No se puede ser más falso! ¿¡Para qué tenía que comprarnos nada!? Después de lo de la última vez, lo mínimo que tendría que haber hecho debería de haber sido disculparse de verdad, de corazón.

— No pretendas TÚ darle lecciones de lo que se debe o no hacer, mamá.

— Francis, no le hables así a tu madre —saltó el padre, observando a su hijo críticamente.

— ¡Que no le hable ella así a la única persona que quiero! —espetó el rubio. Se estaba poniendo hasta rojo de lo mucho que estaba gritando y de toda esa rabia que sentía por dentro—. ¡Ya está! ¡He alcanzado mi límite con esta familia! ¡No puedo más con vosotros! Aunque la última vez acabó mal, Antonio quería enterrar el hacha de guerra y no sólo le habéis hecho la velada una auténtica pesadilla, además le has insultado insinuando que es un prostituto. ¡De nuevo! ¡Porque lo hiciste también la primera vez que vino aquí! ¡Así que si tu hijo no está viviendo de acuerdo a tus estándares, te jodes! —se escuchó un jadeo ahogado por parte de Marie al escuchar a su hijo hablar de esa manera—. ¡No pienso vivir como vosotros queréis! ¿Os hubiera gustado que fuera doctor? Pues qué lástima, el niño os salió fotógrafo. ¿Qué queríais que me casara con una mujer de dinero? Pues os jodéis más, estoy enamorado hasta las trancas de este hombre que está a mi lado. Y viendo que sois incapaces de aceptar que tengo que cometer mis errores y que nunca, NUNCA, me habéis apoyado, entonces os digo que aquí os quedáis. Cuando seáis mayores y os acordéis de que vuestro hijo hace más de veinte años que no viene a veros entonces espero que os deis cuenta de que habéis sido unos capullos.

El rubio bajó la mirada a Antonio, que seguía callado, encogido, ausente, y fue como si su corazón se rompiera y, al mismo tiempo, ardiese. Sólo de pensar que su madre había dejado a su novio en ese estado, incapaz de replicar nada, sin ánimo ni de luchar, le revenía por dentro. Le puso la mano en la espalda, cerca del cuello, e inmediatamente los ojos verdes subieron hasta enfocarle. Le dolió mucho ver en ellos la tristeza, la impotencia, realmente Fernández no sabía ni qué hacer, ni decir, ni dónde meterse.

— Nos vamos a casa, fuera de este nido de víboras.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a hablar de esta manera? ¡Y encima con tu hermana presente! Todo por un desconocido que desde el principio no ha hecho más que confundirte y desacreditar a los que han estado siempre por ti.

— Mamá, deja ya el drama. Sheila es la única que se salva en todo esto, ella y Peter, pero tú y papá sois lo peor. Si tanto odiáis el mundo, idos a la montaña y dejad de dar por culo —le dijo con ira—. Nosotros nos vamos. No necesito que estés por mí cuando lo único que haces es tirarme tierra por encima y recordarme lo lento e inútil que soy. Porque hasta cierto punto me daba igual lo que a mí me dijeras, pero no permito que hables así a Antonio.

Marie se levantó hecha una furia y se marchó de allí, mientras Louis iba tras de ella intentándola calmar. Francis no iba a perder más tiempo entre esas cuatro paredes tampoco. Sheila no sabía para dónde tirar y pudo comprender que su hermano no le dedicara ni un solo gesto. Su madre se había pasado cuatro pueblos y de eso había querido avisarle, pero los mensajes nunca le habían llegado a tiempo. Tanto ella como Peter siguieron a Francis y Antonio, el cual era guiado por el primero hacia la salida. No entendía cómo, de repente, Marie había ganado al español, que en un principio estaba dispuesto a replicar y defenderse. Sin embargo, cuando quería acercarse a su hermano para pedirle disculpas, de repente Peter tiró de ella y la apretó contra la pared justo a tiempo para que no fuera arrollada por Marie, que con algo en la mano iba a grandes zancadas hacia los dos jóvenes que intentaban salir de ese hogar. Francis escuchó aquellos pasos, se dio la vuelta y justo entonces fue testigo de cómo su madre le lanzaba a la cara a su novio la bolsa con los regalos que había traído.

— ¡Quédate tus estúpidos regalos! ¡Nadie quiere tus baratijas! ¡Menos cuando la habrás comprado con ese dinero sucio!

Francis miró la cara de Antonio, aunque no es que se apreciara ningún daño ya que los regalos que iban dentro no eran realmente pesados. Una vez vio que no estaba herido, miró a su madre con un odio profundo que no había nacido hacía nada, sino que años llevaba escondido. Le arrebató la bolsa de las manos a Antonio, que permanecía entre aturdido y horrorizado por ese espectáculo, y se la devolvió a su madre.

— ¡Quédate tú la puta bolsa de una maldita vez! ¡Deja de ser una histérica y madura de una vez, mamá! ¡Primero te quedaste sin amistades por tu carácter retorcido y ahora, déjame decirte, te has quedado sin hijo! ¡Ni se os ocurra llamarme o venir a visitarme porque si es necesario os pienso poner una orden de alejamiento! ¡Manteneos fuera de mi vida! Vámonos, Antonio.

Aunque su madre seguía gritando al lado de la puerta, insultándole ahora a él diciéndole que era un mal hijo, un desagradecido, la vergüenza de la familia, Francis decidió que suficiente había perdido los nervios y que lo primordial era sacar a su pobre novio de ese lugar. De manera gentil le guio hasta el coche, le azuzó con mimo para que entrara, le cerró la puerta, rodeó el vehículo y se sentó en el asiento del conductor. Se puso el cinturón de seguridad, arrancó el motor y salió de allí sin mirar atrás. Antonio no hablaba nada, miraba por la ventana serio, aún en ese estado en el que se había sumido tras las palabras de Marie.

Precisamente había ido a hablar de su madre, la que se fue y le dejó al cuidado de su padre sin dudarlo. Esa misma que luego no se había preocupado por él, que no le había presentado a su hermano. De esa manera, sin ser consciente de ello, Marie había usado la patada más baja que hubiera podido encontrar. Sin que Antonio se lo dijera era consciente de que eso le había herido un montón, le había dejado el ánimo por los suelos y encima, para rematarlo, ese ataque físico del final le había tocado y hundido. El silencio se prolongó muchísimo y ninguno de los dos se atrevió ni a poner la radio. A Francis le hubiera gustado seguir refunfuñando, farfullando improperios contra su madre, pero le preocupaba demasiado el modelo, que aún no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra.

Cuando llevaban dos horas y media de trayecto y ya quedaba a duras penas una hora, Francis le observó de reojo. Seguía igual de inexpresivo y ausente, por lo que suspiró con pesadez.

— Antonio, ignora lo que ha dicho mi madre. Es una arpía, se divierte haciéndole daño a los demás. Si no gana no está contenta, así que intentaba callarte de algún modo.

No recibió respuesta alguna, lo que hizo que su expresión se tornara grave. Habían pasado de las ocho y media, ya casi las nueve, cuando se encontraba en las inmediaciones de su apartamento, intentando encontrar una plaza de aparcamiento. Cuando ya se estacionó correctamente, fue casi inmediato que Antonio se quitara el cinturón y se bajara del automóvil. Apagó el motor, las luces y se bajó también. Al salir le puso los seguros y siguió al hispano, que caminaba hacia la entrada del edificio. Le fue siguiendo unos cuantos pasos más atrás que él mientras subían las escaleras ya que Fernández las había preferido al ascensor y no pensaba dejarle solo tras todo lo que había acontecido en casa de los Bonnefoy. Cuando entraron en el piso él fue el encargado de darle a la luz, ya que la oscuridad no parecía ser ningún problema para Antonio en ese momento. Es más, estaba seguro de que esa falta de luz representaba con mucha fidelidad su estado anímico.

— ¿Vas a querer cenar algo, Antonio? —le preguntó en vista de que ese silencio no se iba ni queriendo. Los ojos verdes le enfocaron y negó con la cabeza de un lado a otro—. ¿Quieres descansar entonces? Ha sido un viaje largo —comentó y vio que el de cabellos castaños asintió con la cabeza. Pero aún así, no se movió, se quedó mirándole—. ¿Estás bien?

Fernández se quedó quieto un momento, evaluándolo, y al final negó lentamente con la cabeza. No, realmente no estaba nada bien. Por un momento había estado dispuesto a pelear con todo lo que tenía, pero entonces salió a relucir su madre y le dolió. No había imaginado que pudiera hacerlo tanto realmente. Dudaba que ella se avergonzara de él por estar de modelo en una revista erótica, más que nada porque hacía demasiados años que no sabía nada de ella. Pero sí que le hizo pensar en que ella pudiera decirle algo así, similar a lo que Marie estaba diciendo. Pensó en si, quizás, ella no estaba haciendo eso ya. Puede que le odiara, que considerara que no tenía ningún hijo más y que cada vez que pensara en él lo recordara como un error. Luego, por si no fuera suficiente, le dijo que Francis odiaba lo que hacía, que estaba molesto y pensó que seguramente eso era verdad. Recordó ese momento en que admitió que no le gustaba saber que su novio estaba desnudo en un montón de revistas, en posesión de gente desconocida que tenía fantasías con él. Por mucho que le dijera que su madre se equivocaba, Antonio se horrorizó al pensar en que quizás no lo hacía tanto. Y aunque había estado horas intentando sacarse ese pensamiento de la cabeza, no había sido capaz de hacerlo.

* * *

 **El resumen de este capítulo es que la madre de Francis es una arpía y su padre otra. No sé bien qué comentar, ya estamos en la recta final del fanfic (seguro que algunos pensaréis: ¡al fin!)**

 **Paso a comentar los review (se nota cuando las cosas van bien en el fic o cuando hay tensión o drama)**

 _Aby_ _ **,**_ **xD naaah en este caso nada de amnesia. Tengo un fic de ello ouo que ya subiré xD No soy tan mala aunque penséis lo contrario xD Pueden sufrir mucho pero al final serán felices. Sí, tenías razón, la madre está fingiendo como la desgraciada que es XD No te preocupes, juro que serán felices uvu**

 _Zenithia_ _ **,**_ **no, no, no les dejo secuelas a ninguno. Suficiente con tener que aguantar ahora a esta señora xD A mí también me dolió escribir a Francis llorando. Quizás porque se puede notar la tensión y fácilmente una se puede poner en su lugar y una cosa es verle llorar por tonterías en plan dramático y una que llore de verdad. Pues sí se pusieron en plan cabrones y Toño no se pudo defender uwu pero con motivos. No te preocupes. Ánimo con los estudios~**

 **Eso es todo por esta vez.**

 **Nos leemos,**

 **Saludos.**

 **Miruru.**


	18. Capítulo 18

**Tras la lente – Capítulo 18**

Francis, al verle aceptar que no estaba bien, sintió una punzada en el pecho. ¿Por qué no habría seguido a sus instintos? Debería haberse negado, haberle dicho a Antonio que tenía trabajo y haberse escaqueado. Sin embargo, su pobre novio había pensado que todo iría bien, que podrían arreglar la situación, así que había querido presentarse delante de sus padres de nuevo. ¿Quién imaginaría que acabarían de esa manera? Se aproximó a Antonio, acortando las distancias que había habido entre ellos desde que salieron del coche, y estiró su brazo derecho hasta que sus dedos acariciaron la mejilla izquierda del varón. Los ojos verdes se cerraron por un momento y le vio poner una expresión atormentada que le produjo un nudo en el estómago.

— Lo siento, Francis —murmuró Fernández en apenas un hilo de voz. Abrió los ojos y le observó, sintiendo que le había defraudado con todo aquello—. Quería... Yo sólo quería que pudieras ir a ver a tu madre y en cambio ahora, por mi culpa, os habéis peleado —con expresión enfurruñada bajó la mirada y por la comisura de sus ojos verdes asomaron unas pequeñas lágrimas que ya no podía retener.

Si no hubiera sido suficientemente doloroso verle triste, verle llorar fue un nuevo hito. Se inclinó y besó la comisura con cuidado para quitar de ahí esas lágrimas que no tenían ningún motivo para aparecer. Como después de empezar Antonio parecía ser incapaz de detenerse, Francis siguió mimándole, acariciando con el pulgar parte de sus mejillas o besándolas. Cuando vio que de nuevo iba a pedirle perdón, le chistó y besó sus labios con mimo, tratando de que se le pasara. Le estrechó contra sus brazos y habló en voz baja, cariñosa.

— Ven, vamos a la habitación. Ha sido un día muy duro, mejor que descansemos.

Sin soltarle del todo, Francis fue guiando a su pareja por el pasillo mientras escuchaba como aún sorbía su nariz, seguramente porque todavía no se le había pasado del todo ese momento de tristeza. Tiró de la colcha una vez estuvo al lado de la cama e hizo que se sentara. Sólo le quitó los zapatos, no iba a perder el tiempo en nada más. Tiró de él hasta tumbarle, le cubrió con la colcha, se echó a su lado y le estrechó. El hispano, abrumado por la necesidad de sentirle próximo, de poder percibir su cariño, se le abrazó y metió una de sus piernas entre las del galo, estrechando aún más ese contacto. Con la cabeza ligeramente bajada, incapaz de mirarle, sin querer que viera que seguía aún lloroso, Antonio cerró los ojos, sintiéndose un fracaso absoluto. Aún así Francis estaba a su lado, acariciando su espalda en silencio, dejando besos sobre su cabellera ya que se negaba a mostrarle su rostro.

En menos de una hora, Antonio se había quedado dormido entre sus brazos, agotado por tantas emociones fuertes en un solo día. El francés se retiró lo suficiente para poder ver su rostro, relajado, aún con un ligero rastro de las lágrimas que había derramado. El pellizco que sintió en el estómago, mezclado con el recuerdo de la rabia, le movió a abrazarle contra su cuerpo de nuevo y a besar su cabello. Apoyó la mejilla contra éste y miró frustrado hacia un lado. Después de verle llorar, Francis había descubierto esa horrible sensación de no poder terminar de consolar a la persona que más quería. Pensar que había sido su madre la que había logrado eso le hacía sentirse culpable, porque era parte de su familia la que le había hecho daño. Pero ahora tenía claro algo: No pensaba dejar que nadie más hiriera a Antonio, fuera quien fuese. No pensaba volver a ver a su familia.

Una hora después, tuvo que apartarse del cuerpo del hispano porque tenía que ir al baño. Encontró el cargador del móvil y lo conectó para por fin poderlo encender. Entonces vio los mensajes de Sheila, que le avisaban de que su madre sabía que había trabajado en Homointerés y le advertía para que no viniera con Antonio. Después de un montón de mensajes pidiéndole que le contestara lo que fuera para confirmar que lo había recibido, venía un mensaje escueto de su hermana diciéndole que sentía lo que había sucedido y que si no quería volver a verla a ella también, lo entendería. No pensaba hacer algo así, Sheila no tenía la culpa de que su madre fuera de esa manera, pero en ese momento tampoco se sentía de humor como para contestarle. Dejó el teléfono cargando, fue al baño y retornó al lado de su novio. No sabía cómo iba a despertarse al día siguiente, pero esperaba que estuviera mejor. Y respecto a su madre, si intentaba atacar de nuevo con algo de la revista, se encargaría de luchar con todo lo que tuviera. No pensaba permitir que le hiciera llorar de nuevo.

* * *

Cuando se despertó a la mañana del día siguiente, podía escuchar el rumor de alguien ir y venir. Escuchaba frufrú de las telas y el sonido de las zapatillas de estar por casa contra el suelo mientras iba de aquí para allá. Además, los suspiros silenciosos de su novio se le hacían fáciles de reconocer. Le picaban los ojos por el sueño a pesar de tenerlos cerrados ya que al final le costó caer en los brazos de Morfeo y se llevó la mano derecha a uno de los párpados para frotárselo. Inspiró hondo y se estiró, cosa que hizo que una sensación agradable se extendiera por su cuerpo. Suspiró, relajando sus extremidades y finalmente entreabrió un ojo para ver qué hacía el otro. Le dolió ver tanta luz de repente, así que tuvo que cerrarlo y hacer otro nuevo intento. Sin embargo, cuando lo hizo esta vez se quedó atónito al encontrarse una pequeña maleta abierta totalmente sobre la cama dentro de la que había ya algunas prendas. Se incorporó de repente, despeinado, y observó a Antonio, delante del armario, examinando dos camisas, cada una en su percha, que sujetaba con las manos.

Se decidió por una de las dos, así que la otra la volvió a colgar de la barra metálica de color dorado que el armario tenía para poder dejar las prendas. Cuando se dio la vuelta, mientras sus manos estaban entretenidas en desabrochar algunos botones para poder quitar la percha, sus ojos se encontraron. Era obvio, por la expresión que tenía, que Francis quería una explicación en ese mismo instante, pero de la boca de Antonio no salió ninguna palabra. Se limitó a ir hasta la cama, a terminar de doblar la camisa y a meterla dentro de la maleta. Acto seguido se dio la vuelta y regresó al armario, delante del cual se quedó pensativo. Francis carraspeó, intentando llamar su atención de esa manera para no tener que hablar porque estaba en blanco en ese momento, pero Antonio no le hizo caso, agarró un par de zapatos que había al pie del armario y los llevó hacia la maleta. Su actitud le estaba molestando ya que, en su cabeza, Francis estaba concibiendo ideas que le estaban induciendo un miedo demasiado intenso. Por eso, cuando estuvo a su lado para dejar los zapatos en la maleta, Francis le agarró de la muñeca bruscamente, tiró de él obligándole a estar medio inclinado sobre él y le observó con el ceño fruncido.

— Creo que merezco una explicación de lo que está pasando —dijo el rubio sin más.

— Regreso a mi piso por una temporada —comentó Antonio tranquilamente. Aquella respuesta y su tranquilidad confundió aún más a Francis, que al ver que el hispano se intentaba apartar le apretó más la muñeca y lo atrajo hacia él—. Me estás haciendo daño, ¿me sueltas, por favor?

Lo hizo, pero no porque estuviera más calmado, simplemente porque no podía negarse a una petición tan educada y calmada. Francis se llevó su mano ahora libre a la cabeza y se frotó la sien, aturdido. No comprendía qué estaba ocurriendo, qué quería decir todo aquello, y su cerebro le estaba empezando a jugar malas pasadas.

— ¿Qué quiere decir todo esto, Antonio? ¿Estás insinuando que hemos terminado y por eso te vas a tu piso? Nunca he entendido por qué no habías querido venderlo, pero empiezo a entender el porqué —comentó Bonnefoy, con la garganta seca—. ¿Por qué no hablas sin dar rodeos? ¡¿Estás cortando conmigo o no?! ¡¿Es por lo que pasó ayer?!

Al escucharle gritar, Fernández detuvo la tarea de preparar una maleta con cuatro cosas y se plantó delante de la cama para poder mirarle. Su rostro estaba inexpresivo, apagado al igual que sus ojos verdes. Se notaban rojizos, seguramente por haber llorado la noche anterior, todo porque no estaba acostumbrado a derramar lágrimas.

— Es por lo que pasó ayer, pero no estoy cortando contigo, Francis —dijo Antonio con un tono de voz algo monótono y falto de vida—. Lo que dijo tu madre hizo que me diese cuenta de algunas cosas y tengo que pensar, tengo que reorganizar mis ideas, pero tengo que hacerlo todo solo. Si estoy aquí contigo me dirás que no era verdad, que no tenía razón y al final no podré alcanzar una conclusión que me satisfaga. Necesito un poco de tiempo y espacio, no creo que me lleve más de dos semanas. Por eso te pido que lo entiendas, que me comprendas y me apoyes.

— Antonio, nada de lo que dijo es cierto. No eres ningún prostituto, si tu madre no llama no creo que sea por eso y seguro que sí se acuerda de ti. Eres su hijo, después de todo. Y yo no te odio ni me arrepiento de salir contigo.

— Pero sí odias mi trabajo —dijo Antonio sin inmutarse.

— ¿Qué? No lo odio, tu trabajo hizo que nos conociéramos.

— Me insinuaste que no te gustaba nada saber que mi imagen desnuda servía a numerosos hombres para recrear fantasías sexuales mientras se masturban. Lo entiendo, pero no digas ahora que no lo odias, como si lo aceptaras.

Al escucharle decir eso, el rubio supo que estaba en clara desventaja y que negarlo ahora sería como insultar la inteligencia del modelo. Suspiró pesadamente, dejándose caer sobre la cama de nuevo hasta quedar sentado. Con aspecto derrotado y con una especie de agonía Francis miró a su novio. Sólo sabía que Antonio quería marcharse de su piso, que estaba haciendo las maletas y que todo aquello parecía un adiós para siempre. Le daba la sensación de que por mucho que le dijera, en realidad ya se había terminado. Antonio pensó entonces en que quizás estaba siendo demasiado duro con él en su intento de mantenerse sereno. Se acercó hasta la cama, se sentó frente a él y tomó sus manos.

— Te lo juro, Francis. No pasará más de una semana antes de que me vuelvas a tener en la cama. Las cosas entre nosotros están bien. Te quiero y no voy a dejarte. Sólo necesito pensar en mi vida y tiene que ser a solas. ¿Lo comprendes? —viendo que no le contestaba, se inclinó y le dio un beso cariñoso, para que viera que sus sentimientos eran reales. Cuando se separaron, con lentitud, dándose un poco de tiempo para sentir su aliento y presencia, los ojos verdes se abrieron para hallar los azules—. ¿Lo comprendes?

— Sí, aunque me molesta no poder ayudarte. Te veo con un gran peso a tus espaldas que no sé si mereces y ni tan siquiera puedo echarte una mano para levantar la losa. Si es lo que necesitas, no te detendré. Pero quiero que sepas dos cosas: la primera que te llamaré todos los días porque te voy a echar muchísimo de menos. Lo segundo es que pase lo que pase te voy a estar esperando y si en algún momento crees que puedes usar mi apoyo para arrastrar esto, me puedes pedir ayuda y estaré inmediatamente a tu lado. Soy tu mejor aliado, Antonio. No lo olvides.

El español le miró apenado, ya que era consciente de que con su egoísmo le estaba haciendo daño y preocupando, pero ahora mismo no podía pensar en otra manera para aclararse las ideas. Tomó las mejillas de su novio y le besó de nuevo en los labios. Francis se sentía bastante mal en ese momento y ese contacto, el cual perdería durante una semana, le supo amargo además. Cuando se separaron, Antonio besó su frente mimoso y le miró.

— Te quiero —le dijo, intentando dejarle claro que si se iba no era por Francis, era porque no mentía en lo de necesitar espacio para pensar.

— Yo también te quiero, Antonio —murmuró con pena.

El hispano no tardó mucho en finalizar su pequeña maleta. No puso tantas cosas dentro, realmente el equipaje necesario para una semana en un piso donde aún tenía algunas cosas. Cuando se quedó solo, a Francis, echado en la cama, le costó aceptar que aquello era verdad, que había pasado y que aquella noche dormiría solo. Sintió los ojos húmedos y, avergonzado, se los cubrió con un brazo. Si perdía a su novio por culpa de su familia, jamás de la vida se lo perdonaría.

* * *

Cuando una nueva persona entra en tu vida, aunque intentes luchar contra ello, de manera inexorable se hace un hueco en tu corazón. Según el tipo de relación, ese hueco se hace más grande o más pequeño, según la importancia que uno le quiera dar. Pero, normalmente, el hueco es más grande de lo que uno es consciente. Por eso, cuando esa persona sale de escena de repente, en ese momento se puede saber qué espacio ocupaba y por lo tanto uno se queda con un vacío que no sabe cómo, ni quieres llenar con un reemplazo.

La persona que había salido de escena era Antonio Fernández Carriedo, modelo, tras haber ido de visita a casa de sus suegros y no haber recibido más que desprecio, aunque fuera sutil. Quien notaba el vacío era Francis Bonnefoy, que se encontraba en un hogar en el que siempre había habido una persona más, esperándole para cenar, en la cama durmiendo para cuando él iba, y que ahora no hallaba nada más que el recuerdo de su novio, que ya hacía más de media semana que se había marchado.

Si bien era cierto que Antonio había cumplido su promesa y, sin faltar a su palabra, le había ido contestando a sus llamadas cuando había podido, Francis no estaba realmente contento con esa situación tan extraña. Las conversaciones no duraban realmente tanto y hablaban mayormente de Francis y su día a día en el periódico. En un par de ocasiones intentó saber el grado de avance de su reflexión y Antonio le respondió que no le presionara, que a él tampoco le gustaba la situación y que necesitaba su apoyo. ¿Pero cómo podía hacerlo cuando les separaban kilómetros de distancia? La idea de pasar a verle un día fue muy mal recibida y la desestimó antes de tan siquiera intentarla llevar a cabo.

Francis no sabía qué podía hacer. En su vida se había sentido más impotente y miraba a la lejanía, esperando cualquier señal que alertara del cambio, que le diera la seguridad de que ya todo se había terminado y que por fin Antonio iba a regresar. Pero no contento con la lejanía, desde hacía un día que no podía contactar con el hispano. Primero le había saltado el contestador tras muchos tonos pero después de que le cortara una de las llamadas sin más, luego saltaba directamente el buzón de voz. Como había sido cosa de un solo día, Bonnefoy quiso mantener la calma. No obstante, cuando a la siguiente mañana ocurrió lo mismo, se mordió el labio inferior mientras miraba el teléfono. ¿Por qué no contestaba? Al día siguiente haría ya una semana que se fue y de repente no daba señales de vida.

Durante su jornada laboral, Francis estuvo pensando en qué debía hacer, si relajarse y no dar ningún paso o simplemente aparecer, para ver que estaba bien. Después de un debate interno prolongado, decidió que no podía vivir durante más tiempo en esa incertidumbre. Así pues, alegó que se encontraba mal y salió antes de trabajar, para poder pillar a Antonio en la oficina de la revista. El trayecto no fue muy largo en la moto y pudo aparcar en la puerta. Se quitó el casco, lo asió bajo el brazo, y miró hacia el edificio que hacía un tiempo que no visitaba. Le sorprendió recibir una cálida bienvenida tras cruzar la puerta. Los que habían sido antiguos compañeros de trabajo se detenían para saludarle y preguntarle cómo le iba la vida. Todos le miraban envidiosos, aunque contentos, cuando les explicaba qué tipo de empleo tenía actualmente. Era consciente de que muchas personas de las que allí se encontraban estaban en ese sitio porque no habían encontrado algo mejor.

Pero, aunque el ambiente fuera bueno, ahora mismo no dejaba de ser una persona ajena al negocio, así que no pudo adentrarse en las oficinas. Miró al guardia que se plantó delante, bloqueándole el camino, y suspiró resignado. Viró sobre sus talones, fue hasta el mostrador de recepción y miró a la joven muchacha con aspecto asiático, de cabello largo lacio y negro, que le observó con una sonrisa muy animada.

— Buenos días, bienvenido a las oficinas de Homointerés. ¿Puedo ayudarle? —le dijo con un ensayado discurso.

— Sí, eso creo. Me gustaría hablar con Antonio Fernández Carriedo, es modelo aquí. ¿Puede decirle que baje para verme? Por favor, es un asunto importante.

La mujer le pidió que esperara pacientemente en unos cucos butacones de piel blanca que estaban dispuestos alrededor de una mesa baja de cristal sobre la que descansaban diversos ejemplares de revistas de decoración. Le chocó porque más que eso hubiera esperado ejemplares de su propia revista. Pero, ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento, no sería inteligente poner material pornográfico al alcance de cualquier persona que cruzara la puerta de la calle.

Los minutos pasaron y aún no tenía noticias de ningún tipo por parte de su novio. Al menos, si iba a darle plantón podría decírselo, ¿no? Desvió los ojos azules hacia el ascensor que había en el otro lado del espacioso lobby y pudo ver que uno de ellos, el de la izquierda, estaba descendiendo. Los números, que marcaban en qué planta se encontraba el elevador, fueron disminuyendo hasta detenerse en el cero. Se produjo un pitido y las puertas correderas se deslizaron hacia cada lado, dejando paso para que la gente que hubiera en el interior pudiera abandonar el estrecho aunque lujoso habitáculo. De allí salió una mujer despampanante con una larga y ondulada cabellera castaña clara. Destacaba un broche con el que tenía parte del pelo recogido, que estaba culminado por un adorno floral en un rosa pálido. Su cuerpo escultural quedaba oculto tras un traje chaqueta elegante que por la pinta que tenía le debía de haber costado un ojo de la cara. Se componía de una americana con los bordes blancos, dos pequeños bolsillos falsos y con otro sobre el pecho izquierdo, por el que asomaba un pañuelo de seda pálido. La falda del traje le llegaba prácticamente por la mitad del muslo y dejaba poco de su figura a la imaginación. Sus piernas largas estaban rodeadas por unas medias de color marrón oscuro que se ocultaba en unos zapatos de tacón abiertos por delante, que dejaban ver su empeine. Llevaba un maquillaje no muy exagerado pero que no pasaba tampoco desapercibido y cuando se acercó le vino un olor a vainilla muy familiar.

— ¡Francis, no te esperaba aquí! —dijo ella con aire cariñoso. Cuando lo tuvo a su altura, le puso la mano en el brazo izquierdo y se estiró para poderle dar dos besos en la mejilla con cuidado de no mancharle con el pintalabios—. Hacía mucho que no te veía. Estás igual de apuesto~

— Lo mismo puedo decir de ti, Eli. Te ves impresionante. ¿Nuevo corte de pelo?

— Siempre has tenido buen ojo para eso. Ojalá mi novio se diera cuenta de estas cosas. Tuve que pegarle con mi cabellera para que entendiera. Siéntate, charlemos un poco —dijo ella tomando asiento en el sillón contiguo al que había estado usando antes Francis. Éste pronto le acompañaba—. Me han dicho que has venido buscando a Antonio.

— Sí, hemos tenido algunos problemas últimamente por culpa de mi familia. Me gustaría poder hablar con él ahora, para aclarar por fin todo esto.

— Supongo que entonces esto hará que lo que te diga sea más violento. A principio de semana Antonio vino por aquí y dijo que lo dejaba. El miércoles por la mañana se pasó para cobrar el finiquito y firmar los papeles que faltaban. No sabemos nada de él, igual que no sabíamos de ti hasta que te has pasado. Siento ser yo la que te diga esto.

Era normal que alguien, después de recibir tales noticias, se quedara impactado y ese fue el caso de Bonnefoy, que durante unos segundos no pudo hilar ningún pensamiento coherente en su cabeza. ¿Antonio había dejado el trabajo? ¿Por qué no le había dicho nada? Era una decisión muy importante, podría al menos habérselo comentado, ¿no? Además, estaban compartiendo un hogar cuyo alquiler se pagaba con sus dos sueldos, ¿cómo iban a hacerlo si durante mucho tiempo no tenían otra fuente de ingresos? Podrían aguantar una temporada porque los dos tenían ahorros, pero la pregunta era hasta cuándo.

— No te preocupes, no es tu culpa realmente. Gracias por la información —dijo finalmente el francés, sonriendo forzadamente. No quería ni imaginar qué sería lo que Eli debía de estar pensando de él. Se levantó y le miró compuesto, aunque por dentro estaba empezando a estar muy nervioso. ¿En qué estaba pensando su novio?—. Tengo cosas que hacer, siento haberte hecho perder el tiempo.

— ¡Francis, no digas tonterías! Ojalá hubiera podido ser de más ayuda.

Se despidió de ella, de manera escueta, y el siguiente pasó le quedó bien claro cuando estaba al lado de la moto, asegurando el casco sobre su cabeza, tenía que ir al piso de Antonio para hablar con él. No podía ser que se escudara tras aquella excusa de que necesitaba pensar. Si estaban saliendo juntos era por algo y si tenía problemas al menos le gustaría estar a su vera cuando lo pudiera necesitar. No buscaba manipular sus conclusiones a medida que fuera llevando a cabo su razonamiento, tan sólo quería estar a su lado. ¿Era tan difícil de comprender? De esta manera se hacía daño a sí mismo y al francés también. Por eso fue hasta el lujoso apartamento, subió hasta la planta en la que se encontraba el hogar de Antonio y llamó al timbre. Nadie le abrió la puerta, nadie le contestó pidiéndole que se fuera, únicamente un silencio de ultratumba le hizo compañía y fue la más desoladora que pudo haber encontrado.

A partir de ahí, Francis perdió el temple. Con las manos crispadas, empezó a presionar el timbre de manera insistente, una y otra vez, intentando sacar a su novio de allí aunque fuera con ganas de gritarle. Todo aquel ruido en realidad llamó la atención de los vecinos, que se asomaron para ver qué ocurría. Al final uno de ellos se atrevió a aproximarse hasta donde estaba y se inclinó para llamar su atención. Los ojos de Francis se posaron en ese señor de unos cuarenta y cinco años que le examinaba con curiosidad.

— ¿Es que está buscando al dueño del piso? —le preguntó—. Siento meterme en sus asuntos, pero lleva un rato aporreando incluso la puerta y nos preguntábamos si podíamos ayudarle.

— Sí, estoy buscando a Antonio Fernández, que vive aquí.

— El señor Fernández ha puesto el piso en venta. Creo que terminó de sacar sus cosas esta mañana. Lo cargó todo en un automóvil y se marchó después de poner el cartel en el balcón. Me temo que si quiere algo con él va a tener que conseguir un número de contacto. Nosotros no tenemos ningún dato suyo y creo que el teléfono del cartel es el de la agencia.

Dejó al hombre con la palabra en la boca y corrió escaleras abajo, lo más rápido que podía sin tropezar y rodar escaleras abajo. Cuando aterrizó en el rellano, después de saltar los últimos tres escalones que le faltaba, corrió hasta salir a la calle, se dio la vuelta para encarar el edificio y buscó el balcón del piso de Antonio. Efectivamente, en él había enganchado un cartel que ponía "En venta". Oficialmente, Francis estaba histérico. Su novio estaba desaparecido, no le cogía el teléfono desde hacía dos días, había dejado su trabajo sin decir nada y había puesto el piso donde en teoría estaba reflexionando a la venta. ¿Es que estaba escapando? ¿Es que de repente le llamaría y escucharía el mensaje en otro idioma anunciando que el teléfono se encontraba apagado o fuera de cobertura? Rebuscó nervioso en los bolsillos, con las manos temblándole por culpa de esos sentimientos acumulados que se estaban desbordando, y buscó el número de Antonio.

Así pues, cuando el buzón de voz saltó por primera vez, después de una gran cantidad de tonos, Francis Bonnefoy gruñó exasperado. Se quedó plantado al lado de la motocicleta, consciente de que ese no era el mejor momento para conducir. Le dio a llamar de nuevo al mismo número y esta vez no tuvo que esperar ni dos tonos antes de que descolgaran. La voz de Antonio al otro lado sonó calmada, casi como siempre, jovial, y eso le produjo un sentimiento de rabia que le llevó a apretar el teléfono con más fuerza.

— Hola, Francis —le saludó tranquilo.

— ¿Hola, Francis? ¿¡Hola-Francis!? —le espetó, perdiendo los estribos por completo—. ¿¡Se puede saber qué es lo que estás haciendo!? ¡Primero voy a verte al trabajo, para hablar contigo, y me encuentro con que no estás allí porque lo dejaste a principios de semana! ¡Y no contento con eso, voy a verte a tu piso y lo tienes en venta! ¿¡Y lo primero que me dices cuando por fin devuelves mis llamadas después de dos días es "Hola, Francis"?

Se hizo un silencio un poco largo al otro lado de la línea y Bonnefoy por el momento respiró hondo. Necesitaba calmarse, no podía seguir gritando de esa manera o acabaría por lanzar el teléfono móvil contra la primera superficie sólida que encontrara. Estos días él había estado sufriendo, pasándolo mal no sólo por la ausencia del modelo, también porque sabía que después de lo de su madre no estaba en su mejor momento. Lo que le había disgustado por completo había sido ver que Antonio de repente avanzara con su vida y él, que se suponía que era parte importante de la misma, no se enterase de nada. ¿Cómo podía no imaginar que eso significaba que seguía adelante sin él? Le había respondido tan sosegado que no le extrañaría si le dijera que se había terminado y que estaba en Las Vegas, buscando alguien con quien pasar la noche. No parecía típico de Antonio, pero su comportamiento los últimos días tampoco lo había sido y aún así había sucedido.

— ¡Merezco una explicación y ya he esperado suficiente! —le dijo tajante en vista de que el hispano no decía absolutamente nada.

— Tienes razón, sí que la mereces. Siento haber sido tan egoísta. ¿Dónde estás? —le preguntó con un tono de voz más apagado que antes, consciente de que la situación era seria.

— Delante de tu antiguo piso.

— Vale, pues en unos veinte minutos estaré en casa y te contaré todo. Por favor, conduce con cuidado si has ido en moto. Sé que tienes motivos para estar muy alterado, pero los nervios no son buenos consejeros.

Francis no le contestó, con esa sensación de que no tenía ningún derecho a pedirle todo eso cuando era precisamente por su culpa que se encontraba en ese estado. Aún así, después de cortarla llamada tras una breve despedida, el rubio cerró los ojos y tomó aire lentamente un total de dos veces. También lo iba expulsando poco a poco, mientras podía percibir en su pecho su corazón latiendo con fuerza. Las manos dejaron de temblarle y tras analizarlo se dio cuenta de que estaba más calmado. Se puso el casco, lo abrochó y tomó el camino hacia casa. Cuando llegó, Antonio aún no había llegado. No era su culpa, aún faltaba quince minutos para la hora que habían acordado por teléfono. Al entrar a casa, Francis estaba que se subía por las paredes. No sabía qué hacer, tampoco podía estarse quieto. Pensó en preparar café, pero luego se detuvo, rencoroso por el mal rato que Antonio le estaba haciendo pasar. No merecía que le hiciera café, así que no iba a perder su tiempo en ello.

Lo que sí que hizo al final fue meter agua a calentar en el microondas y le echó un sobrecito de la tila que necesitaba para relajarse. Cuando el agua había tomado una tonalidad diferente por las hierbas, sacó el sobre del mismo y lo tiró a la basura. El vaso humeaba y sus manos, frías seguramente por la situación en la que se encontraba, que había deshecho por completo su estado anímico, agradecían aquella calidez que recibían de la pieza de cerámica. El tic tac del reloj que estaba colgado en la pared empezó a ponerle tremendamente nervioso y, un par de minutos antes de la hora, escuchó el ruido de la cerradura desencajándose. Intentó no ir corriendo hasta ella, pero sí que su paso fue más ligero de lo habitual y sus dedos aferraron con nerviosismo, casi ansia, la taza.

Al llegar a la entradita, Antonio ya estaba dentro y colgando el abrigo en el perchero. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Francis y en ese reflejo azul le pareció leer el enfado y los nervios por partes iguales. Se lo confirmó la taza, la manera en que la aguantaba y el inconfundible olor a la tila, que tomaba únicamente cuando no podía controlarse. En ese momento, Fernández se sintió miserable, egoísta, la peor persona sobre la faz de la Tierra. Y aún a riesgo de recibir un tortazo o de que le rechazara, acortó las distancias que les separaban y le rodeó con sus brazos. Francis no le dio importancia a que Antonio estuviera vestido con un traje chaqueta negro que le moldeaba bien su figura y la estilizaba, sólo supo que sentirse finalmente entre sus brazos le trajo un alivio que le hizo estremecerse por completo. No pasó desapercibido ese temblor para el español.

— Lo siento, Francis. Lo siento de veras. Dios, no pensaba que estuvieras de esta manera y lo lamento muchísimo. Estoy aquí, Francis. No me voy a ir. Te lo juro, no te voy a dejar. Te lo dije. Te quiero, mucho. Te voy a contar lo que ha pasado estos días. ¿Me podrás perdonar?

Besó su sien, acarició su cabello con las manos mientras aún le sentía tenso entre sus brazos. Era su culpa y en ese momento poco podía hacer para relajarle. El rubio tenía ganas de llorar y no entendía bien el motivo. Quizás era porque había imaginado a Antonio demasiado lejos de allí, huyendo de él, de todo lo que pensaba que iban a compartir y se le había roto el alma. Pero de repente tenerle allí, intentando calmarle, diciéndole que le quería y que no iba a abandonarle, le producía tal alivio que deseaba derramar unas lágrimas para liberar ese estrés que había ido acarreando. Cuando llevaban cerca de cinco minutos en el recibidor, Antonio se apartó y le miró con preocupación.

— Ven, vamos a la sala de estar y te contaré todo lo que ha pasado estos días.

Silencioso, diligente pero aún no convencido, Francis se dejó guiar hacia la habitación. Se sentó en el sofá, aún sujetando la taza, cuyo contenido empezaba a estar ya más que frío, y miró hacia Antonio, que se sentaba a su lado ligeramente ladeado para poderle tener de frente. A ninguno de los dos les agradaba ver que la situación entre ellos estaba tan tensa, pero tampoco sabían cómo ponerle remedio. Al final fue Antonio el que se dio valor, inspiró profundamente y se atrevió a estirar el brazo para poder agarrar una de las manos de Francis.

— Sabes que desde que fuimos a casa de tus padres y sacaron ese tema no he estado muy bien que digamos. Cuando me dijo lo de mi madre, fue como si me hubiera dado una hostia en toda la cara y aunque sé que ella lo hacía para fastidiarme, empecé a pensar en que quizás mi madre se había olvidado de mí, en que realmente se avergonzaba de tenerme como hijo y por eso nunca me llamó, ni me presentó a mi hermanastro. Pero no fue lo único que me afectó: lo del trabajo, que mencionara que tú también lo odiabas, me hizo darme cuenta de que en eso tenía razón. No en que te arrepentías y en que deseabas poderlo dejar, pero sí en el hecho de que no te gusta el trabajo que tengo ahora que no puedes estar conmigo.

— Aunque lo consideres arte, no te gusta saber que mi cuerpo está por ahí, disponible, cada vez en posiciones y con objetos más vergonzosos dentro. Te quiero mucho, Francis, por eso no quiero que lo pases mal por mi culpa. Podría haber dejado este empleo hace mucho tiempo, pero me acomodé porque pagaban bien y no tenía compromisos con nadie. Pero ahora que estoy contigo la situación es diferente y por comodidad no podía dejarte pasar por algo así. Necesitaba aclararme y sabía, acertadamente viendo la cara que se te ha quedado, que me dirías que no me preocupara, que entendías que era un trabajo y que sabías que te quería, pero aún así quería reflexionarlo. El lunes me di cuenta de que no quería seguir ahí, no quería provocarte esa incomodidad ni vivir más con el miedo a que me tocara otro tipo que intentara violarme. Así que fui a la oficina y les dije que lo dejaba. Sé que es algo que tendría que haber consultado contigo antes, porque me he quedado sin sueldo, pero hace no demasiado me llegaron noticias de que estaban buscando a gente para una agencia de modelos y que podía presentarme. El sueldo no se compara, pero es una opción. Igualmente podremos pagar el piso, lo estuve calculando.

— Antonio, eres un idiota. ¿Es que de veras piensas que me hacías tan infeliz? Sí que no me agradaba, pero hubiera podido vivir con ello.

— No se trata de eso, Francis, se trata de que no quiero hacerte infeliz, no quiero que de repente pase algo como lo que ocurrió en tu casa. No quiero que me presentes a tus conocidos y que después, por un casual, descubran de nuevo para qué revista trabajo y me traten de prostituto. No quiero que tengas que sufrir esa vergüenza de nuevo por mí. Este trabajo no está mal, pero no me apasiona tampoco y desde que no estás me he dado cuenta de ello aún más. Quise hacer esto por ambos. Por eso mismo también puse el piso a la venta. No era justo estar de esta manera. Tú has vendido el tuyo, lo has vaciado por completo y yo aún tenía cosas aquí. Soy un gilipollas y no entiendo cómo me aguantas, pero está claro que tengo que ponerme las pilas. Si sigo así, voy a hacer que creas que no te quiero, y si eso pasa me voy a llevar un disgusto. Por eso al final decidí vender el piso. Y hay una cosa más... Intenté ponerme en contacto con mi madre. Pero no sabía por dónde empezar, así que llamé a mi padre.

Se hizo un silencio en el que Antonio miraba sus propios antebrazos, los cuales descansaban sobre sus muslos. No hacía falta ser un lince para deducir que aquello era lo que le había ido peor. Quería seguir contándole, pero el recuerdo de lo que había ocurrido le hizo sentirse desanimado. Sí, puede que la familia de Francis no fuera la mejor, pero al menos él tenía una. Si lo comparaba con su situación, era mejor. El fotógrafo se estiró para poder dejar la taza a buen recaudo sobre la mesilla de café, tomó asiento de nuevo y le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros. Antonio le había consolado cuando había llegado a casa y le había visto en aquel estado de nervios. Ahora era evidente que el español necesitaba apoyo moral. Le atrajo contra su cuerpo, haciendo que se inclinara hacia un lado, y guio su cabeza para que la dejara descansar sobre el hombro del rubio. En ese momento, los ojos verdes de Antonio se cerraron y se permitió mostrarse débil.

— Mi padre sigue igual que siempre, no fue muy agradable, me recordó eso de que para él sigo muerto y que no quería mi dinero, que prefería morirse en la calle, sucio y hambriento. Cuando le dije el motivo de mi llamada fue aún peor. Se puso a insultar a mi madre, llamándola de puta para arriba y a mí me llamó desagradecido, ingrato...

— Lo siento, amor —que después de tiempo sin escuchar noticias de su hijo le dijera todas esas cosas seguro que había hecho que Antonio se hubiera sentido triste y le apenaba no haber estado ahí para aliviarle. Agradecía poder estar en ese momento a su lado, compartiendo su tristeza.

— De alguna manera imaginaba algo así. Mi padre siempre ha sido igual, duro de mollera, y por mucho que se le ha dicho no ha querido cambiar. No lo hará nunca. Me dio un teléfono y llamé. La primera vez me lo cogieron y cuando dije mi nombre la llamada se cortó. Creo que lo cogió ella, me sonaba su voz demasiado. Después de eso ya no contestaron más. Creo que me ha bloqueado el número. En fin, tampoco esperaba que de repente quisiera volver a hacer su papel de madre pero de alguna manera me hubiera gustado preguntarle si se arrepiente de haberme abandonado de esa forma. Aunque, visto su comportamiento, ya sé su respuesta.

— Pues yo creo que nunca se ha olvidado de ti, Antonio. Pienso que en el fondo lo que tiene es miedo de enfrentarte, de tener que reconocer que cometió el error más grande de su vida al no luchar por intentar verte y por ocultarte a tu hermanastro. Siento lo que pasó en casa de mis padres, que te haya llevado a todo este malestar. Por otra parte te agradezco ese sacrificio que has hecho únicamente para hacer que me sintiera bien, pero también estoy aún enfadado contigo por la manera en que has hecho todo esto. Comprendo que eran temas que querías solucionar pronto, pero me apartaste de todo cuando yo sabía que tú estabas mal. ¿Cómo pretendías que estuviera calmado? Me pasaba el día pensando en que estabas pasando un mal momento, que todo era culpa de mi familia y que hiciera lo que hiciera, no me querías a tu lado. Somos una pareja, Antonio, ¿cuándo te acostumbrarás a que no estás solo? En estos momentos importantes tienes que apoyarte en mí, no irte tú solo a pelear en la guerra.

— Tienes razón, lo siento —respondió después de un silencio no demasiado largo el español—. Sé que no lo justifica pero me sentía como si te hubiera traicionado, como si te hubiese decepcionado con mi estilo de vida, como si no fuera más que un lastre ya que tú habías logrado avanzar. No es excusa, lo sé, por eso te pido perdón por haber sido egoísta estos días. Aunque tengo una buena noticia, he conseguido un nuevo empleo.

— ¿En serio? —murmuró sorprendido Francis, que no fue incapaz de proseguir por el tema del momento de egoísmo que su novio había tenido durante la semana—. ¿Dónde?

— Es en una agencia de modelos aquí en París. Estaban buscando nuevas incorporaciones, aunque aún no tengo nada planeado en los próximos días, sí que voy para hablar con mi nuevo agente. De alguna manera es como comenzar desde cero, porque nadie me conoce y las empresas no van a venir a buscarme para que salga en sus anuncios, pero no voy a rendirme. Me gustaría ver si puedo llegar a ser algo en este mundillo. No te equivoques, no quiero ser famoso, pero quiero ver si puedo llegar a ganar un sueldo similar al que ganaba antes, aunque sea con el doble de esfuerzo. Por ahora ganaré poco y es por eso mismo que he conseguido un trabajillo a media jornada en una cafetería no muy lejos de casa.

— A ver si ahora te vas a matar a trabajar, Antonio —le dijo no demasiado convencido Bonnefoy.

— Es mi responsabilidad ya que he sido un egoísta tomando todas estas decisiones, tengo que hacer lo que sea para que no te preocupes por el alquiler o por pagar las facturas.

— Ay, Antonio... —dijo después de suspirar. Se apoyó sobre el respaldo del sofá y se frotó las sienes lentamente, intentando que el dolor de cabeza, que había aparecido de la nada, se difuminara—. No sé realmente cómo reaccionar con todo esto. Cuando has llegado estaba muy enfadado, después me he sentido mal por ti al escuchar todo lo de tus padres y también me ha ilusionado saber que habías encontrado un nuevo trabajo, que me quieres y que por mí eres capaz de dejar un trabajo que te proporcionaba buenos ingresos. Ya no sé ni cómo me siento.

Entendía la situación, sabía que había hecho que Francis no estuviera bien, contagiándoselo como si se tratara de un constipado, y que después había venido con un montón de noticias que le había lanzado de golpe. Era más que normal que el pobre no supiera cómo digerirlas. Aprovechando que el rubio estaba encarando al techo, con los ojos cerrados, el hispano se movió hasta poderle rodear con sus brazos y apoyó su rostro cerca de su cuello.

— Me gustaría que me perdonaras, pero también entendería si me dijeras que no lo vas a hacer al menos en una temporada. Yo también te he echado de menos estos días, pero intentaba convencerme de que todo esto merecería la pena porque volvería más fuerte, más digno de confianza. Pero tienes razón, no puedo dejarte a un lado cada vez que tenga dilemas mentales. Sé que son palabras, que seguro que no lo creerás hasta que ocurra, pero estoy decidido. Cada cosa que me pase, buena o mala, te buscaré, te abrazaré como ahora y te lo contaré todo. Por eso sólo te pido que cuando lo haga seas honesto y no te dejes influenciar por tus sentimientos. Perdóname, Francis, que hasta que tú no viniste yo poca relación amorosa había tenido y menos que fuera de verdad exitosa.

El hispano se incorporó y se quedó cerca del rostro inmutable del francés. Sus ojos azules estaban fijos en él y aunque lo intentó no supo ver en ellos nada. Aún arriesgándose al rechazo, Antonio se aproximó hasta que pudo rozar con su mejilla la de su novio, en un gesto íntimo.

— Así que perdóname por ser un novato en el amor. A partir de ahora voy a dejarme guiar por tus enseñanzas con los ojos cerrados. Cogeré tu mano e iré a donde tú me quieras llevar —le dijo con una sonrisa cariñosa.

— Si me dices estas cosas, ¿cómo demonios pretendes que pueda estar enfadado contigo? Te lo dije una vez y te lo diré las veces que hagan falta: Siempre has sido tú. Desde que te vi lo tuve claro. Aunque es muy sucio que intentes terminar de implorar tu perdón mediante los mimos. Soy débil. Te perdono, Antonio. Pero la próxima vez que me hagas algo así, ten por seguro que no te la voy a dejar pasar tan fácilmente.

— Lo sé, eso es lo que espero. Estarás en todo tu derecho.

— Y otra cosa más, esta noche vas a tener que compensarme muy bien por el disgusto y por tenerme una semana a dos velas. He recuperado las viejas fotografías tuyas que tenía en mi ordenador y por un momento daba la sensación de que había regresado atrás en el tiempo, a cuando me la pelaba viendo tus fotos.

— ¡No seas ordinario! —dijo Antonio riendo. Le chocaba cuando Francis era tan directo y poco cuidado con el lenguaje. Normalmente rebosaba buena educación y buen hablar—. Aún recuerdo tu muñequera... Eras adorable. Bueno, ahora también lo eres —se acercó a él, tomó su mentón y se quedó cerca de sus labios, a una distancia en la que aún podía verle nítido—. Entonces supongo que esta noche no me quedará otra que esforzarme en satisfacer a mi novio hasta que se le pase ese disgusto tan grande que tiene.

— Sí, no tienes otra opción. Todo lo que se me ocurra y que podamos hacer en esta noche. Voy a ir pensando en cosas pero, para empezar, te voy a dar cita en unos cinco minutos en nuestra cama. Voy a querer que vengas con una bata y desnudo por completo bajo ésta. Te voy a estar esperando con mi cámara y vamos a tener una sesión fotográfica. ¿Dejarás que te vea toquetearte a placer mientras te tomo fotografías? Me gustaría ver cómo te masturbas pensando en mí~ Quizás después pueda darte tanta caña que al final me tengas que suplicar clemencia e implores mi perdón.

— Supongo que tendré que aceptar mi destino. Nos vemos en cinco minutos en la cama, aunque confesaré algo, más que los consoladores y los vibradores que guardamos en el cajón... —mientras hablaba, con un tono seductor, la mano derecha de Antonio se deslizó por su torso, hacia abajo, hasta llegar a la zona delantera del pantalón, la cual rozó con sus dedos. Justo cuando realizaba esa acción, susurro sobre su oreja—. Más que las bolas chinas o cualquier otro juguete que podamos tener, lo que a mí más me gusta es lo que me tiene que dar el hombre que está tras la lente~

En ese momento la mente de Francis poco podía pensar. Tenía ganas de hacerle muchas cosas, muchas muy degeneradas, en ese mismo sofá, pero antes de poder llegar a agarrarle Antonio ya estaba de pie. Estiró de nuevo la mano para tirar de él y otra vez fue incapaz de alcanzarle. En el marco de la puerta, el español se giró y le miró con una sonrisa suficiente. Fue en ese segundo cuando Bonnefoy se dio cuenta de que era consciente de todo lo que había hecho y que se estaba divirtiendo con ello.

— Nos vemos en cinco minutos, amor.

Le tomó un minuto reaccionar, tiempo durante el cual había estado con la mandíbula ligeramente desencajada, preso de una excitación tremenda que sabía que no se le iba a bajar durante los próximos minutos. El destino era caprichoso, pero se había encargado de guiarles por el mismo camino y había que agradecérselo. Pero, por ahora, era el momento de ajustar el objetivo e ir hacia la habitación a tener la mejor noche de su vida. Quién sabía, quizás Antonio dejaría que grabara su noche de pasión.

FIN.

* * *

 **Et voilà, se acabó. El próximo capítulo será el epílogo, que normalmente me gusta escribir. Lo subiré, tal y como anuncié en Twitter, entre el 10-13 de diciembre, antes de irme de viaje. Regresaré el día 5 de enero así que hasta después de esa fecha estaré en hiatus uvu**

 **Paso a comentar vuestros review**

 _Chocolate y Vainilla,_ **te admiro por la maratón que te has hecho con el fanfic xD Y muchas gracias por los halagos. Intento que se noten humanos en la medida de lo posible, que tengn momentos felices, otros tristes, que metan la pata, así que me alegra mucho. Nooo… /llora. Bueno, vale, soy un poco cruel, pero Maruychan también lo es mucho :( ok, sinceramente, no puedo decir ni que lo sienta x'D Muchas gracias por leer. Espero que te guste**

 _Whiteless,_ **gracias por dejar review a pesar de las horas uwu El tema de la madre había salido. Su padre le daba mucha mala vida a la madre y ésta se quería divorciar, el padre se quedó con Antonio pero no era muy agradable luego con él. Me siento bien y al mismo tiempo mal de provocar lágrimitas y ese tipo de emociones fuertes ;V; Francis intentaba mantener la calma por Antonio pero viéndole tan mal ya no pudo. Eh, pues me alegra que te haya motivado para volver a rolear uvu espero que lo disfrutes mucho. Gracias a ti por dejar review uvu**

 _Scott Kirkland,_ **la madre de Francis en este fic es una mala pécora e hizo más daño de lo que ella esperaba y todo con esa frase. A veces me salen personajes de este tipo que yo misma detesto pero escribo. Tengo fics por venir con unos cuantos de estos XD Espero que te guste este capítulo, gracias por leer uvu**

 _Maruychan,_ **no sé si lo conté o lo contesté pero preferí plantearlo como un PWP de algún tipo porque al inicio el argumento era muy extraño y había más guarradas que otra cosa. El argumento tardaba mucho en venir y si no lo planteaba de esta manera, seguro que mucha gente se hubiera largado antes XD Me conoces, sabes que hay algunos personajes maquiavélicos que en cualquier momento la liarán parda. Antonio se quedó desmontado por todo lo que llega a explicar luego en este capítulo, así que no podía contestar por el shock y Francis ya les tenía muchas ganas. Poco te has equivocado con lo de encerrarse. Aunque le ha contado, sí que es verdad que se cerró en banda y se alejó xDU No, ya ves que no quedaba tanto XD**

 **Y eso es todo**

 **Nos leemos en una semanita con el epílogo~**

 **¡Saludos!**


	19. Epílogo

**Tras la lente - Epílogo**

Hacía tiempo que no veía a Antonio tan alterado. Se dio cuenta en el momento en que fue a buscarle a aquel parque en el que habían hecho una sesión fotográfica. Había iniciado su carrera en la agencia de modelos después de dejar su antiguo trabajo, hacía ya casi un año y medio. En ese tiempo, el hispano había trabajado prácticamente sin descanso para abrirse paso en un sendero lleno de obstáculos. Iba de agencia en agencia, se presentaba a las audiciones y finalmente, por la tarde, tomaba el transporte público y regresaba a su barrio. Se cambiaba en un momento, descendía de nuevo hasta la calle e iba a servir cafés hasta bien entrada la noche. Muchas veces llegaba y ni siquiera tenía ganas de cenar nada y se iba directo a la cama.

Francis no podía más que preocuparse por él e insistir repetidamente en que no se forzara a trabajar más de la cuenta. No fue hasta que no enfermó que Antonio se dio cuenta de que no podía seguir con ese ritmo de vida. Trabajaba más de doce horas al día, era obvio que con ese clima más frío que hacía últimamente su cuerpo iba a resentirse con facilidad. Al final tuvo que renunciar a la cafetería, mientras se disculpaba una y otra vez por no aportar suficiente dinero a casa. Francis le repitió hasta la saciedad que no hacía falta que se preocupara, sí que era cierto que iban a ir más justos de dinero pero no significaba que fueran a pasar hambre. Dentro de lo que cabe había diversas cosas de las que podían prescindir en caso de no tener dinero para pagar las facturas y el alquiler.

Hubo un par de semanas en las que empezó a pensar en que tendrían que tirar de sus ahorros, pero después de todo eso las cosas empezaron a irle mejor a su novio español y empezó a tener sus primeros trabajos en la agencia. No eran roles muy importantes, había hecho de modelo de ropa para una marca no demasiado conocida, pero al menos le habían pagado un buen extra por la sesión fotográfica. Los que le contrataron quedaron muy satisfechos por su profesionalidad y, según le relataría más tarde, habían insistido en que era muy fotogénico y que no les iba a costar nada editar sus fotografías. Eso Francis lo sabía de sobras ya que él mismo se había encargado de retratar a Fernández con anterioridad. A partir de ese momento los trabajos fueron llegando con cierta afluencia, las empresas quedaban contentas con el trabajo profesional de Antonio y no dudaban en volver a llamarle.

Aunque no se había vuelto tremendamente famoso, su flamante novio contaba con un pequeño club de fans francés que le seguía cuando podía a las sesiones que realizaban al aire libre. Como Francis iba a verle de vez en cuando y le esperaba para llevarle a casa, pronto esas muchachas le preguntaron si él también era un fan y terminó por unirse a ellas. Un poco más tarde empezaron los rumores de que ellos dos estaban saliendo y las chicas le avasallaron a preguntas la siguiente vez que le vieron. A pesar de todo, le trataron muy bien y le dieron todo su apoyo. La oficina de modelos de Antonio al parecer estaba ya informada y por lo tanto la situación no le sorprendió en absoluto.

Francis, por su parte, había conseguido un contrato fijo en Le Parisien y en un par de ocasiones le habían hecho viajar para cubrir eventos de cierto renombre en diferentes lugares de Francia. Había recibido también un aumento de sueldo. No es que fuera demasiado ostentoso, pero sí que les había permitido tener más dinero con el que pagar sus facturas. Como los horarios de su novio se habían prolongado hasta altas horas de la noche, se había ofrecido a llevarle a donde quisiera. En verano usaban la motocicleta de Francis, que aún funcionaba como el primer día, pero para los días de diario utilizaban más el coche que habían comprado. Bonnefoy siempre se lamentaba porque le hubiera gustado comprar otro modelo, pero Antonio no había querido gastar más dinero de lo estrictamente necesario. Si hubieran tenido que pagar a plazos el coche, al final sería otra factura más de la que preocuparse a final de mes.

Así pues, por la mañana le llevaba en coche a la ciudad, le dejaba en su agencia y él se marchaba al periódico con el automóvil. Cuando salía de trabajar pasaba más rato en París siempre que tuviera algún recado que hacer. Si no tenía nada, entonces regresaba a casa y adelantaba faena, o se ponía a mirar a ver qué podían cenar. Cuando Antonio salía del trabajo, Francis estaba abajo esperándole en el coche con el motor apagado y la radio encendida.

Su relación iba viento en popa. Después de todos aquellos incidentes, su vínculo se había reforzado y habían empezado a confiar el uno en el otro con ciega devoción. No había más secretos, ninguno de los dos era egoísta sin antes planteárselo al otro. Alguna vez sí que discutían, pero no eran más que las típicas riñas de la convivencia diaria. Nada que no se pudiera solucionar más tarde en el sofá o cuando se marcharan a la cama.

Recapitulando, era viernes cuando sucedió. Antonio venía corriendo como si le fuera la vida en ello hacia su coche, con una bolsa entre las manos. Al llegar a la vera del coche, abrió la puerta con la mano derecha y se metió con cuidado de no tirar la bolsa y su contenido dentro del auto. El hispano respiraba aceleradamente y a deducir por sus mejillas rojizas seguro que no había ido corriendo una distancia escasa.

— ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te pasa? Has venido corriendo como si te estuviera persiguiendo un asesino. Si es eso, te ruego que me lo digas para que pueda arrancar y salir pitando de aquí —dijo Francis confundido.

— No es eso, no me persigue ningún asesino —replicó Antonio ausentemente, mirando hacia otro lado como si estuviera en estado de shock y por eso mismo no fuera capaz de reaccionar.

— ¿Entonces qué es lo que ocurre? Cariño, tienes pinta de que te va a dar algo en cualquier momento. ¿Estás bien? ¿Tenemos que ir a un hospital?

— Creo que he conocido a mi hermanastro —contestó, por fin mirándole. Aquella declaración había dejado a Francis en ese mismo estado de estupefacción que él había traído durante todo el camino—. Hace nada, uno de los modelos ha recibido una visita de uno de sus abogados. Al parecer ha tenido algunos problemas con su pareja y ahora que están en proceso de divorcio está peleando para poder quedarse al menos con la casa. No he querido cotillear, pero sí que he visto que venía a recibirle. El tío se parecía un montón a mí y según me han dicho se llama Carlos Gómez Carriedo.

— ¿Estás seguro? Podría ser cualquier otra persona —apuntó Francis, despertando de su shock emocional para arrancar por fin el motor del automóvil.

— ¡Mira la foto! ¡Casi parece mi clon! —exclamó desesperado Antonio. Lo siguiente que hizo fue tenderle el móvil al francés con la foto que había echado disimuladamente abierta—. Si me dices que es diferente, no te pienso creer.

— Joder, sí que se parece un montón... —murmuró Bonnefoy después de ver la fotografía. Tal fue la impresión que tuvo que soltar el volante y coger el teléfono. Menos mal que aún no había salido del sitio en el que se había estacionado— Siempre he soñado con tener un harem lleno de copias de ti mismo, junto a ti, como mi amante principal, pero esto es como si esa fantasía empezara a ser realidad... ¡AY! ¡Mi nariz!

— ¡Es tu culpa por decir estas cosas en un momento tan importante como este, Fran! —espetó el hispano, por fin dejando de estirar y vapulear la nariz de su pareja. Sabía que tenía unas fantasías sexuales muy chungas, ¿pero si estaba viendo que estaba al borde de la taquicardia cómo demonios se le ocurría ponerse a decir guarradas?—. Va en serio, le escuché hablar, porque estuve espiando, e incluso su voz se parece a la mía. Tiene un par de años menos a lo sumo, diría yo, así que podría ser perfectamente mi hermano. ¡El mundo es un puto pañuelo!

Le daba cosa verle así de estresado, pero poco podía hacer y lo mejor sería hablarlo en casa, por lo que Francis sacó el vehículo del estacionamiento y fue conduciendo rumbo a casa. Estaba pensando en la posibilidad de que realmente ése fuera el hermanastro de su pareja. Había una cierta inquietud en su pecho cuando pensaba en ello. Por ahora lo veía nervioso, pero le daba miedo pensar en que pudiera ilusionarse. No podía decir que aquel tipo fuera a sentir lo mismo si le viera. Es más, ¿acaso sabía él de su existencia?

— ¿Y qué es lo que piensas hacer? ¿Vas a hablarle? —preguntó finalmente el rubio.

— No sé. ¿Crees que debería? Aunque intentara entablar una conversación para preguntarle con disimulo cosas acerca de su familia, no creo que sea tonto. Es decir, es abogado. Seguro que el tío es perspicaz y si me acerco se va a dar cuenta, al igual que lo he hecho yo, de que soy como su reflejo. Estoy planteándome la posibilidad de preguntarle a mi compañero a ver si él me puede dar el teléfono y entonces llamarle. Aunque me da miedo, también me gustaría comprobar si es realmente él. Si no lo hago, estaré toda la vida arrepintiéndome.

— Lo sé. Te conozco lo suficiente como para ser consciente de que no podrás quitártelo de la cabeza y que eso te consumirá hasta que me grites y me llores porque no te he obligado a hacerlo. ¿Pero qué harás si no sabe nada de ti?

— Sería bastante incómodo, sí... Pero tengo que intentarlo. Puede que no tenga a mis padres, pero quizás mi hermanastro no me repudie de esa manera. De alguna forma tengo que hacer el esfuerzo. El que no arriesga, no gana nada.

— Míralo por el lado positivo: si dice que no sabe quién eres o que no quiere saber nada de ti, entonces tendremos una persona menos a la que invitar a la boda —dijo Francis intentando quitarle sarro al asunto.

— Bueno, pero para eso aún queda más de un año, así que tenemos tiempo de reorganizar los invitados en caso de que quisiera venir, cosa que dudo totalmente. Va a ser una boda un poco penosa: no estarán mis padres, no estarán los tuyos porque no les quieres invitar.

— Como vengan a mi boda y tiren tierra por encima a mi futuro esposo, entonces tendremos que celebrar un funeral al mismo tiempo y a mí me meterían en la cárcel por asesinato, ¿sabes? No creo que sea la mejor manera de empezar nuestra vida conjunta como esposos, ¿no? Te lo he dicho mil veces, no me arriesgaré.

— No voy a insistir más tampoco. Tu madre me cae como una patada en el estómago y no la soporto. Aunque aún tengo ganas de encontrármela y restregarle por la cara el empleo que tengo hoy en día. También me encantaría decirle algo muy fuerte que no quiero ni decirte, que a fin de cuentas eres su hijo.

— Ahora me lo dices, quiero escucharlo.

— Le diría algo como: ¿Ahora quién es el puto, zorra? Entonces tu madre puede que agarrara un cuchillo y se viniera hacia mí con intención de matarme —sonrió resignado al escuchar a su prometido reír—. De cualquier manera, creo que tengo que hacer esto por mí mismo, por intentar encontrar un ambiente familiar en mi vida que hasta ahora no he tenido. Sé que podré vivir sin ello, porque en el fondo tú y yo vamos a construir una familia incluso más fuerte, pero ya sabes cómo soy.

— Eres como yo, se te da muy mal eso de rendirte, ¿no es así? —dijo Francis con una sonrisa cariñosa—. Pero así te quiero, Antonio, por lo que no cambies.

Minutos después, los dos llegaban al edificio en el que vivían. Para tener el coche protegido de las inclemencias, los gamberros y posibles ladrones habían alquilado una plaza de aparcamiento. Allí fue donde dejó el vehículo estacionado. Cuando salieron del mismo, fue a la parte trasera y abrió el maletero. De allí sacó un par de bolsas y los ojos verdes de Antonio las observaron atentamente. No le dijo nada acerca de eso, le echó el cierre al coche y caminó hacia el ascensor.

— ¿Es eso lo que creo que es? —preguntó el hispano que le seguía de cerca, un poco más atrás que su novio.

— Sí crees que son los ingredientes para preparar una de las mejores pizzas caseras que vayas a probar en toda tu vida, entonces te digo que sí lo es. Me parecía una buena idea y como sé que te gusta demasiado...

Antonio pegó un grito que le hizo sobresaltarse y de repente algo se le enganchó por detrás, como una lapa. Le costó un segundo procesar que lo que había pasado era que su prometido se le había abrazado desde detrás y que el grito no había sido otra cosa más que un arrebato de emoción al saber que tenía pizza para cenar. Sonrió resignado. Después decía que el dramático era él, claro.

— Eres el mejor prometido del mundo y sé que me harás el esposo más feliz de todo el globo. Ah, te quiero tanto que me dan ganas de pedirte matrimonio de nuevo~ —dijo Antonio contento, apoyando la mejilla contra la espalda bien formada de su pareja.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que no te gustó cómo te pedí matrimonio? Pensaba que el hecho de que hubieras dicho que sí era suficiente prueba de que te había llegado al corazón y te había conquistado por completo —comentó Francis risueño.

— Claro que me gustó. Cuando me llegó esa carta no sabía ni qué era y de repente tenía un montón de fotos tuyas que formaban la frase. Suerte que no estabas allí para verme, porque creo que me morí por dentro.

— Deja ya de decirlo o me echaré a llorar. Debería de haberle pedido a alguno de tus compañeros que te grabara. Me han llegado rumores de que lloraste un poco incluso —murmuró decepcionado Francis, entre dientes—. Me aseguraré de grabar nuestra boda para no perderme tu expresión ni un día de mi vida.

Como estaban en el ascensor, esperando a que éste subiera a su correspondiente planta, el rubio lo aprovechó para tirar de él hasta tenerle en frente y darle un beso lento y cariñoso. La falta de reacción de Antonio duró realmente medio segundo y justo después con sus brazos estrechó al rubio y continuó con ese contacto mientras el elevador les llevaba a la planta deseada. Puede que su relación hubiera iniciado diferente al resto, que sus familias no fueran las más funcionales, que en su boda sólo fueran a estar sus amigos, pero realmente Francis no era desdichado. Había obtenido lo que siempre había querido, el amor verdadero, ése en el que podría comportarse como él era: cariñoso, atento y devoto. La expectativa de casarse le tenía en vilo y no dejaba de contar los días que faltaban hasta que fueran a casarse. Había que aprovechar ahora que se podía.

Aunque la puerta del ascensor se abrió, de forma que si alguien pasara por el pasillo sería capaz de verles en el ascensor, con el francés acorralando en una esquina a Antonio, ambos besándose con cariño, ninguno de los dos se apartó del otro.

Fin.

* * *

 **Ahora sí que sí. Este fic lo escribí hace mucho tiempo y aunque no tenía ninguna expectativa en cuanto a la recibida, me ha sorprendido bastante. Al menos, creo que hice bien en poner en un inicio que sería un poco pwp porque de esta manera no teníais expectativas argumentales y cuando llegó, capítulos después, estabais ya listas.**

 **Muchas gracias a tod s los que habéis dejado review. Paso a comentarlos:**

 _LaTipaAby,_ **aw ;v; gracias… El libro de Antonio era simplemente un libro que cubría con un protector rojo pero, a fin de cuenta, Antonio era receloso porque no le gustaba que invadieran su privacidad. ¿Qué tipo de libro leía? Eso lo dejo a tu imaginación XD Sé que no se han encontrado directamente pero sí, en un futuro eso va a ocurrir y Antonio le invitará a la boda con Francis. Espero que este final haya sido lo suficientemente feliz para ti uvu. Creo que necesitaba algo sin drama, algo que aligerara el sufrimiento de antes xD Me ha emocionado mucho lo que has dicho de la historia, de los personajes y todo eso. En serio. Muchísimas gracias ;_; Me ha llegado tu amor, de verdad. Me he quedado muy emocionada y he sentido que merece la pena el trabajo si puedo ver que mis historias os llegan tanto. Muchísimas gracias.**

 _Gigisu,_ **no sé si recuerdas por qué me escribiste esto pero bueno. No tengo nada planeado más allá de este epílogo. Si te queda alguna duda, exprésala y te contesto.**

 _Zenithia,_ **me duele darles finales no felices y de momento no he sido capaz de hacerlo. Podría haber llegado a pasar eso que me dices pero tengo corazón de pollo. No quiero ponerme a llorar yo sola… Jajajaja uvu me alegra que te guste Eduardo, le tengo mucho cariñito. Odiemos a Jerome y a los padres de Francis XD ;v; no sabes lo feliz que me hacéis cuando reaccionáis, cuando la historia os captura y os veo sufrir o contentas o disfrutando del polnito, porque eso significa que tan mal no está hecho ;v; JAJAJAJA Miruru Frain de Todos los Santos Hetalianos jajajajaja Lo compro XDDD Precisamente eso me daba miedo, que quizás bajo la premisa de una revista homoerótica luego todo quedaría extraño pero me alegra que no haya sido así. Muchas gracias, de verdad, tu review me ha llegado al kokoro ;_; Seguiré publicando Frain, lo prometo. ¡Muchas gracias! A la vuelta aquí me tenéis :D**

 _Lady Locura,_ **gracias ;v; Ánimo con los exámenes, espero que los que hayas hecho te hayan ido bien uvu. Sí, cuando regrese de mi viaje entonces publicaré otro Frain. Sí he pensado en dedicarme a escribir. De hecho llevo como un par de años pensando en una historia, pensando en personajes y todo eso, pero quiero hacer algo decente y para ello tengo que conocer a mis personajes y llegar a quererlos para poder escribir con el mismo amor que escribo Frain. No sé si en el próximo tenga a Francis celoso pero tengo historias muy diferentes por venir.**

 _Whiteless,_ **a mí también me da mucha pena terminarlo. Al final estas historias forman parte de mi vida. Esta en concreto, tardé unos cinco meses en escribirla. Casi medio año XD Oh dios, no puedo yo tampoco creer que no lo pudieras soportar Porque una cosa es que te sea indiferente, pero estamos hablando de que no podías soportarlo. No puedo decir que me sienta culpable por hacer que sea una de tus parejas preferidas de Hetalia òvó Me alegra que hayas pasado al lado oscuro. ¡Sí, regresaré! Awn, sé que vas yendo y viniendo, os tengo bastante en cuenta y me doy cuenta de cuando estáis o no, se os echa de menos, a veces me pregunto si es el momento en el que ya desaparecéis para siempre ;v; Así que me gusta ver que volvéis uwu ¡No eres pesada! En absoluto. Gracias, espero que vayan geniales las vacaciones ;v; Iré poniendo cositas por instagram o twitter.**

 _Maruychan,_ **jajaja es lo que he puesto antes, tenía que avisar. Además, era una historia que hacía mucho tiempo que había escrito y no estaba segura con ella. Era hora de que evolucionaran ambos, que dejaran atrás ese trabajo, esa situación inestable y ya se asentaran como pareja. No lo dudes, seguro hacen sesiones de fotos privadas xD Seeh, guarradas iré escribiendo seguro. ¡NUNCA! ¡TÚ ERES MÁS CRUEL!**

 **Y eso es todo por esta vez. Me voy a mi hiatus (aunque publicaré tonterías por twitter y mis otras redes sociales xD, aunque no sea de fics) Aunque no lo creáis, esta historia la empecé a escribir en septiembre de 2013 (¡sí, tiene 3 años! XD) y la terminé por allí en febrero del 2014, por eso no las tenía todas conmigo. Mi estilo de escritura ha cambiado, la idea no acababa de estar muy asentada y os seré sincera, estuve a punto de no publicarla, pero creo que es parte más del camino que todos recorremos y la quería compartir con vosotros.**

 **Volveré en enero pero, mientras, por favor seguid dejando review (os contestaré los firmados, al resto los leeré con amor y os mando las gracias y los abrazos por adelantado) y sobre todo porque vais a decidir qué publicaré luego. Las opciones son:**

 **\- One shot canon**

 **\- AU corto y angsty**

 **\- AU corto y muy fluff**

 **\- PWP oneshot**

 **\- Fic largo bastaaaante angsty**

 **La opción que tenga más votos será la que publique.**

 **Felices fiestas a todos y feliz entrada de año.**

 **Saludos,**

 **Miruru.**


End file.
